TRT 6: The Ranma Trek Life & Times!
by ocramed
Summary: Join us, as we conclude the journey that will allow Ranma Saotome to create the world of Star Trek! Special guest starring Sailor Moon. BOOK VI of THE RANMA TREK series! A NEW CHAPTER 70 ENDING! Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special: Originally, this story was going to be titled "Star Trek: Ranma's Journey". However, I felt that I should go towards a different route to signify that Ranma has more than a journey ahead of him…whatever that means. Anyway, each chapter will cover a significant event or time frame in Ranma's life…some more so than others, over a period of time. The first chapter of this story will serve as both an epilogue of the previous story ("Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures"), as well as a new beginning. Oh, and I will have at least ONE "Star Trek" element per chapter…even if a "Tricorder" pops-up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: "2007" ("A" Side).**

* * *

_Somewhere beyond time and space, a meeting was taken place at "Al's Diner", which serves as a gathering point for those beyond mortal perception…_

"I would like to propose a toast," Q said, as he raised his glass of vintage "ambrosia", the nectar of the gods. "To my once and future daughter, Usagi…and my once and future son-in-law Ranma. May they both experience happiness for a little while longer."

CLINK!

"It is interesting that the Moon Princess and her consort were able to overcome the odds," Lorien says, as he sipped his drink. "Then again, that is probably why my encounters with the Lady of Order and the Lord of Chaos has proven to be most vexing…but in a good way."

"I never had any doubts on Usagi and Ranma's capabilities," says the Bajoran Emissary (and Prophet) Benjamin Sisko, before taking a sip of his drink. "I should know…I served with them for many years before my ascension."

"Be as it may, Emissary," Sailor Pluto began. "There are still many more trials and tribulations that the Princess and Prince will have to go through…if the circle is to be complete."

"That is something to deal with," Al says, as he goes over to the counter. Al was the present guardian of the dinner, who dispenses advice, or simply to lend an ear. He was also once a sworn enemy of the Saotome couple, having been imprisoned for tampering with the time stream, and thus starting what is known as "The Temporal Cold War"…a war where various factions vied for power by using Time as resource or a weapon. Thankfully, those days were over…

"You sound so…pessimistic," Sisko says.

"Just realistic, that's all. All I know is that if Ranma and Usagi don't fulfill their roles in the grand scheme of things, all this…will have been for naught, and I happen to like it here."

The others nod their heads in mutual understanding.

_Meanwhile, in the Hidden Leaf Village…_

Ranko Tendo slowly woke up, as she tried to move her body.

"Man, I'm sore-" she began, before realizing that she was NOT only.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo cried, as she hugged her friend, while she was still in traction. "You okay!"

"Ooof!"

As Ranko tried to breath, she realized that she was in some sort of hospital room.

"Ukyo, please?"

"Um, sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"RANMA!"

Ranko looked over to see Akane standing at the doorway to her room, which was apparently a part of a hospital. In fact, there were quite a number of girls, young ladies and women right there with Akane.

"Um, yes?"

"You have a LOT of explaining to do…especially with this 'Miko Mido' person, who claims to be pregnant with YOUR child!"

"Oh, boy…"

_Elsewhere…_

"WAHHHH!" Ken cried out. "My little girl is going to PRISON!"

"Daaaaad!" Usagi said, as she turned around in her seat. "You're embarrassing me!"

At the moment, she was the defendant of a military inquiry at the Misawa Air Base, which hosts not just the United States Air Force, but also all the other American military services, plus the Japanese Self-Defense Air Force. It also serves as a place where military inquires could be made. Ranma was able to get General O'Neil to pressure the Pentagon to move the inquiry to Japan, as a means of allowing Usagi's friends and family to give her the support she needed…

"Dear, calm down," Ikuko says, as she comforted her husband. Like Ken, she was worried that her daughter, especially after recent incidents, could bring a world of trouble for Usagi…

"Colonel, the panel is coming back to the chamber for their ruling," says USN Captain Harmon ("Harm") Rabb, Jr., who was a Judge Advocate General attorney. He was recommended by a friend of Usagi's, USN Admiral Thomas S. Magnum IV (USPACOM), and became amazed over the course of the inquiry by his client's "known" exploits.

Ken and Ikuko hugged their daughter.

"Good luck, Usagi," Ken says.

"We'll be there for you no matter what," Ikuko says.

"ALL RISE!" says the bailiff.

Harm and Usagi rise, as did the audience in the room.

The military panel, made up of representatives of the branches of the military, formed due to the sensitivity of the inquiry before them, takes their seats.

Everyone sits back down.

"You may be seated," says the presiding officer. "And now, we will render our findings. Colonel Usagi Serena Tsukino, please stand."

Usagi and Harm rise to their feet.

"This panel has found this inquiry to be an amazing exercise," the presiding officer says. "Colonel Tsukino, you've been charged with destruction of property, assault, compromising of national security, aiding and abetting known criminal elements…and treason. In the normal scheme of things, not only would you be found guilty of these charges, but also this inquiry board would recommend a full court martial. And I do not need to say what THAT would include."

Everyone in the room was tensed up. Luna, in humanoid form at the moment, nearly burst out in heavy tears. Her princess should not have to face such 'justice'…

"However, in light of the fact of your past service, as well as successfully rooting out an alien infiltration program conducted by the Skrulls—not to mention other factors—this panel has no choice but to recommend that this matter be closed. Case: dismiss."

BANG!

"Congratulations, Usagi," Harm says, as he shook Usagi's hand.

"Thank you, Harm," Usagi replied.

A short time later, outside the boardroom, Usagi was receiving an earful from her friends.

"Don't EVER scare us like THAT!" Rei Hino screamed. "Why didn't you let the 'League know what you were up to? Or, at least, US?"

"Yes, that was pretty irresponsible," says Ami Mizuno. While she was glad to know that she had a cousin named Haku, and that he was Usagi's great-grandson, Ami was a bit perturbed by the fact that her friend went "solo".

Usagi sighed.

"Because I didn't want to risk you guys' safety," Usagi replied. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, you could get the death penalty," Haruka Tenoh replies, with a smirk.

"Princess, we would have to wait for your next incarnation," Michiru Kaioh says. "And what about Princess Rini?"

"Don't you remember? My evil twin was the one who gave birth to her."

"Then…you are NOT Rini's mother?" Hotaru Tomoe asked.

"Actually, I am. You see, I was split into two people: 'evil' Usagi—for a lack of a better term—and myself. She would go on to have an intimate moment with Mamoru, and give birth to Rini just before we became whole again. It's kind of complicated."

"I'll say," Ami replies. "And I happen to be the 'Smart One'!"

"Speaking of Mamoru," Usagi began, as she turns to face Rei, "are you and he still…?"

"Why do YOU want to know?" Rei counters.

"I'm just wondering. I haven't spoken with him in a while, especially after he learned some things about…his next incarnation."

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot why he's been drinking a lot lately..."

_Across town…_

"…And stay out!" says the barkeep, as he and a bouncer goes back inside, after throwing Mamoru tries to get up, only to fall back down.

"Mamoru, are you okay?" says a familiar voice.

Mamoru looks up to see Naru Osaka, who was carrying some groceries.

"Oh, it's you," Mamoru says, as rubbed his face. "What time is it?"

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon."

"Oh, man," says Mamoru, as he tried to unsuccessfully stand.

KLUMP!

"Ooops!"

"Here," Naru says, as she—with her bags—helps Mamoru to his feet. "My place is not that far from here…you can sleep it off if you want to."

"What about you Mom…?"

"She knows that you used to date Usagi, so she can trust you."

"I'm sure Gurio will mind…"

"We're…not together."

"Oh. Are you sure it's okay?"

Naru beams a smile.

"Yes. Besides, I'm sure that you'll be a perfect gentleman…"

_The next day, back at the Hidden Leaf Village…_

"We are concerned about your role in…all this, Lord Ranshin," says the village Elder Danzo. "And why are you still in that ridiculous guise?"

"What guise?" Ranko says, as she sits as demurely as possible. She was glad that her meeting with the village elders is taking her mind off of her present problems concerning "women".

"I find it offensive that you would mock femininity," says the village Elder Koharu Utatane.

"Be as it may," Ranko says with seriousness, "I've earned that right. After all, I've been female a lot longer than YOU have."

"Lord Ranshin, please," says the more levelheaded village Elder Homaru Mitokado. "We're only concerned about your activities since you and the Third Hokage have not…informed this council of your activities.

Ranko looks at Danzo before speaking to Homaru. Her contacts have brought to her attention some disturbing evidence regarding Danzo's duplicity. In fact, she would not be surprised if Danzo had warned Orochimaru of her own actions. Otherwise, how could he have time to prepare the ritual to summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?

"The only reason why the council was not informed was because there have incidents where ANBU has been compromised," Ranko says. "And with Orochimaru's ability to disguise himself, I was not going to take any chances."

"So, you did not participate to be close to your…son?" Koharu asked. "It was not until recently that you took any notice of your son's presence."

"Mistakes have happened before, Elder. I plan on correcting them, and recommending who should become the next Hokage is a start."

"I think we should have a greater role-" Danzo begins.

"The decision has already been made, Elder."

"Of…course, Lord Ranshin."

Ranko purposely did this out of respect for Sarutobi's last wishes, as well as preventing Danzo from increasing his power.

"Also, I am informing all the villages and townships of Hinokune Prefecture that my son, Kenshin Rantsu, will take over as the Lord of Fire."

"What?" Danzo yells. "How could you-?"

"At ease, Elder. Remember your place."

"Of…course, Lord Ranshin."

"I am at a lost as to the reason for this decision," Homaru wonders.

"Simple. It is time for my son to gain more responsibility."

"And what? Impregnate all the maidens in this and every village?" Koharu says with a smirk.

"What? You're jealous?"

Koharu says nothing, but her anger was very apparent.

"In spite of my son's reputation, he has earned this right. I've denied him his birthright long enough, so he'll be the new 'Lord of Fire'."

Silence.

"Besides, it's either HIM…or his brother Genshin."

The mention of the name of the 'Dark One' causes a nearby mirror to break.

CRASH!

"You…wouldn't!" Danzo says.

"I would. And you DO know of Genshin's reputation."

"…"

"I think we should move to table these discussion," Homaru says.

"I agree," Konaru replies. "I do see the wisdom of Lord Ranshin's words."

"I…support the motion," Danzo replies in defeat.

"I'm glad that you see that."

_Later... _

As Ranko walks out of the town hall, she lets out a sigh. The other reason for given Kenshin her title, was that she could assume the title of the Lord of the Wind, in Kazenokuni Prefecture, which also border Rantsu lands. She was furious that the present Lord of Wind had allowed the Village Hidden in the Sand to fall to such a state that the Kazekage would be forced into an alliance with the Sound Village in order to prove itself relevant. Ranko had already secured the backing of the local _daimyo_ and the Emperor to oust the present leadership, but was not going to inform anyone else of her goals. After all, some would rightly feel that the Rantsu clan was trying to take more authority within its sphere of influence.

"Ranma!" calls a voice.

Ranko turns to see Miko running up to her.

"Hey, there," Ranko replied. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you," Miko says, as she takes Ranko's hand.

"If this about the whole marriage thing-"

"I understand that you would be oppose to the whole idea, but…I don't know, I can honestly say that I love you."

"Miko, we only had that one…time together, and that was for training purposes."

"Twice, if you counted my time in the future, when I taught YOU the Inujutsu."

"Oh, yeah…"

Miko looked into Ranko's eyes, remembering all that she has learned about her eligibility to have more than one spouse, as well as the fact that there was a compact between the Rantsu clan and the Mido clan…which includes marriage if there was any sort of union between the two clans. However, the more she thought of it, the more she became against the idea of forcing Ranma to marry her. She would rather be a single mother than to do that to a friend.

"But, I know that you said that you would take care of our…child, and if that's all that you want to do, then I understand."

"Miko, will you be my wife?"

"But I would like for us to spend time together at least- huh?"

"Look, I do care about you, and I do want to take care our child. So…I want us to be family."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But what about Usagi?"

Ranko gives a knowing smile.

"Who do you think made sure to have the legality of multiple marriages pass muster?"

"Oh."

"So, I have no problems. Just make sure to tell your father that while I don't mind strengthening the bond between our clans, that doesn't give him the right to interfere in my business."

Miko smiles.

"Oh, thank you!" Miko says, as she was about to hug Ranko.

"However, I have to tell you that you won't be the only wife. Man, I should've been a Mormon…"

Miko thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," she says nonchalantly. "As long as you are willing to spend time with me, I don't mind."

"Oh, how wonderful!" came a voice.

Ranko and Miko turn to see a cheering Yaku within the brush. Standing next to her Fubuki.

"Guuuuuuuuys!" Miko says with embarrassment.

"Well, congratulations," Fubuki says while munching on a _poki_ stick. "You've finally bagged your 'man'."

"Humph," Ranko replies. "I'm surprise YOU are still here. I mean…don't you have clients to attend to or something?"

"Why you-!"

"I personally think that it's romantic, such as it is," Yaku interjects. Then, she looks around. "Wait, where's Nin-Nin?"

"I thought that he's with you," Fubuki replies.

Suddenly, Ranko was covered in a net.

"Now, we have him!" Nin-nin says, as he tries to secure the net. "Now, you and Lord Ranma can get married!"

Miko was not amused.

"NIN-NIN!"

"Oh, my," Yaku says, while Fubuki laughs hysterically.

"While you all settle this matter, I have to go," Ranko says, as she suddenly disappears.

POOF!

There was nothing but a log within the net.

"You and I will have to have a talk about TIMING!" Miko says.

"S-Sorry, Mistress!" Nin-nin says.

"Well, at least you have your man…and your woman, too!" Yaku says with enthusiasm.

Miko can only sigh.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hello, Mother…Father," says Sasuke Uchiha, as he placed his candle on the alter where he was to pay his respect to not only to his parents, but to the rest of the Uchiha clan…all of whom were slaughtered by his older brother Itachi.

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited you sooner, but with so much has happened lately…"

Silence.

"I think I may have found others who are of our clan," Sasuke says, as begin to recall the events of a few days ago…

**FLASHBACK!**

With Gaara transformed into half of a badger made from sand, Sasuke had to now worry about these strange girls interfering with his fight.

Ukyo sees this, and turns her head back towards Temari.

"Truce?"

"Truce," Temari says. "But I'm not fighting my brother."

"Find with me, Sugar."

"RRRAH!" Gaara says, as he pounces on Miko and her companions.

"Ah!" Miko yelped, as she barely had a chance to move out of the way.

"Miko!" Nin-nin yells. He then turns towards a waiting Gaara. "How dare you hurt the princess?"

With that, Nin-nin immediately retaliates with a volley of throwing needles at Gaara…who caught the throwing weapons easily.

"TOO EASY!" Gaara roars, as he throws the weapon back at Nin-nin.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"Aiyee!" Nin-nin says, as he was pinned against the tree trunk.

"You'll pay for THAT!" Fubuki says, as she prepares her _kusarigama_ (chain kama).

"I thought that you didn't like him because he's a pervert," Yaku replies.

"Yeah, well…he's OUR pervert!"

"Right!" Yuka says.

"YOU TWO TALK TOO MUCH!" Gaara says, as he threw his "sand claw" at the girls.

"Ahhh!" Yaku and Fubuki yell out, as the two suddenly became penned to a nearby tree.

"Yaku…Fubuki!" yells out Miko.

"Come on, Sugar," Ukyo says, as she drops down on Miko's position.

"Hey, I know you," Miko says, as she takes out her _kunai_. "You're Ranma's friend."

"Yep, but I'd pay attention if I were you-"

"RRRRRAH!" Gaara yells, as he leaps after Ukyo and Miko's position.

"Ahhhh-!" Miko yelled. She cursed herself for mastering a USELESS jutsu-

DOOM!

With her Sharingan fully active, Ukyo sees Gaara's attack…and forms a series of hand gestures. And then-

"Okonomiyaki style: FLOUR SERPENT!"

With this ninjutsu, Ukyo could finally utilize one of her developed moves. Taking out a bag of baking flour—and throwing the bag into the air—while summoning a snake, Ukyo sends the snake into the bag and-

POOF!

Gaara sees a huge, white serpent bearing down on him.

"Huh?"

CHOMP!

"You did it!" Miko says with glee.

"I don't think so," Sasuke says, as he hops down onto the their position. "Look."

The serpent bulges before exploding.

BLOOSH!

With the spell broken, the snake resumes its original form before disappearing.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT!" Gaara yells.

"Great-"

That's when Sasuke notices Ukyo eyes.

"YOU!"

"What?" Ukyo says with annoyance.

"You're eyes…are you Uchiha?"

"Bless you."

"NO, that's not what I meant-"

"COME TO ME!"

Sasuke sees this.

"Fire style: Dragon's Roar!" Sasuke says, as he forms mudra hand signs before spewing a huge stream of flames.

FWOOSH!

"ARRRGH-!"

As Gaara flamed, Sasuke, Miko and Ukyo leap out of the way.

"I wish I could help," Miko says. "But most of my abilities, are, well…strange."

"Okay, so, what is the least…strange ability that you can do?" Ukyo says.

"Well, I have this…hair trick-"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Gaara yells, as he turns to strike out with an outstretched "sand hand"-

"That's it!" Miko yells, as she unties her hair ribbon, letting loose a hurricane full of hair.

FWOOSH!

The counter-strike not only disrupts the giant arm, but also knocks Gaara far from his position.

"CURSE YOUUUUUUU-!"

"GAARA!" Temari yells out.

"Interesting," Sasuke says. "I guess you are the least useless out of us here."

"What was that, you little punk?" Miko says, as she suddenly shakes Sasuke violently.

"Hey, you bimbo!" yells Sakura, as she snatches Sasuke from Miko. "Hands off!"

"Hey!" Naruto says, as he lands near Ukyo. "Did I miss all the action?"

"Hardly," says the cute pug "Pakkun", who was summoned to assist Naruto by Kakashi.

Everyone turns his or her head towards the sound of the roar just as something HUGE appears in the distant.

"Oh, no!" Temari cries. "He did it!"

"What the heck did he do?" Naruto asks.

"Gaara…has awoken the One-Tailed Shukaku!"

"Oh, no," Miko says.

"Oh, what?" Sasuke asks.

"If I remember my demonology, the Shikaku Sand Spirit is powerful enough to level mountains!"

"That sounds bad," Sakura says.

"Bad or not, we got to stop this thing," Naruto declares. "Are you with me?"

Everyone looks at each other.

"I'm in, Sugar," Ukyo says.

"Of course I am, loser," Sasuke says.

"You can always count on me, Naruto," Sakura says.

"I'll-" Miko began to say, until she felt Pakkun tugging her leggings.

"What?"

"You better leave it to the others to deal with this job," Pakkun says. "Otherwise, you might hurt your baby. I can tell by your scent."

"WHAT?" the others yelled.

"Um, heh," Miko says nervously.

"Really, you ought to stay here," Sakura says.

Ukyo squints her eyes.

"Who's the father?" Ukyo asks.

"Never mind ME!" Miko yells. "Just take care of that thing!"

"Man, she MUST be pregnant," Naruto says. "Come on, guys…let's go!"

"Right!" says the remaining group, as they rushed off to confront Gaara again.

"I wish that I wasn't so…useless," Miko pouts, as she sits down next to Pakkun.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Pakkun says, as he crawls into Ukyo's nap.

"I hope you're right…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"We were able to defeat Gaara, but I guess that LOSER deserves the credit," Sasuke says. "But there is one thing that is clear: there are more Sharingan users out there…I'm sure of that. And I am determined to find out WHO they are. THAT, I promise!"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2: "2007" ("B" Side).**

* * *

_A day ago, within the central compound of the Hidden Sound Village, Otonokuni Prefecture…_

"Arrgh!"

Kabuto, who was outside of Lord Orochimaru's bedroom, merely sighs, as he decides to check in on his "master". Although he has his own ambitions, Orochimaru still has some…use. Since his defeat at the hands of the Third Hokage Sarutobi, Orochimaru has desperately trying to restore his own…worth. One of the things that he tried to do was to harm Mai Otonokumo, a member of the _were-spider_ clan, due to Lord Ranshin's actions. However, in his present state, bringing the ire of the Lord of Fire at this point in time, especially in his present condition was fool-hardy, not to mention that when Mai made a pact with Ranma, that pact included Mai's clan…

'Foolishness,' Kabuto says, as he opened the door to Orochimaru's room. 'He shouldn't have kidnapped Lady Usashinko's body…'

"Lord Orochimaru?"

"Y-yeah?"

Kabuto did not see much of Orochimaru in the shadows.

"I've found the person who could help us with your…problem."

"G-good," Orochimaru says. "Tsunade is the only person who knows how this body of…mine works. It's fighting me…trying to prevent me from dominating it."

Actually, the BEST person to know how Usagi's body functions is Washu ("The Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe") Hakubi...but Orochimaru doesn't know that. At least, not YET.

"It's your fault for not finding this out before hand-"

Suddenly, Orochimaru lashes out with his left arm, causing the very air pressure to cleanly cut his bedpost in half. He then steps forth…or, rather, SHE steps forth from the shadows. Although Orochimaru's present form looked like Usagi's, this version had pale skin, had green-colored hair, and snake-like eyes.

"I don't need a lecture, Kabuto," Orochimaru says, as she puts on her robes. "I took this body because of the possibilities that it possessed. Imagine me with the ability to surpass even the much vaunted Sharingan."

"I'm sure that Lady Usashinko's shape-shifting abilities will allow you to mimic the Sharingan."

"And in THAT lies the problem. As much as I try, I cannot control this form, nor can I simply leave it alone. There is TOO much power in this form at stake!"

"And the sooner we find Tsunade, the better," Kabuto says. "Since she is the family physician of the Rantsu clan, she should know your...body's secrets."

"Indeed."

"But…why would Lady Tsunade help US succeed in this matter?"

Orochimaru gives a wicked smile.

"Unlike Lady Usashinko, I KNOW what needs to be sacrificed for true love…as well as the ability to actually perform it!"

_And now…_

"So, you're saying that the Akatsuki were here?" Ranko says, as she helped administer First Aid to Kakashi with her "Jedi Arts". Apparently, the renegade shinobi Itachi Uchiha employed the dreaded "Tsukuyomi"…a genjutsu technique of the Mangekyo level of the Sharingan on Kakashi. As a result, Kakashi spent three days being tortured in a pocket dimension, where only three seconds had passed. Ranko only came unto the scene purely by chance, after escaping from Miko's attention.

"Yes," says the raven-haired Kurenai Yuhi. "Itachi has improved since he was last here."

"More than THAT," Asuma Sarutobi says, as he strokes his beard, "he had a partner…a renegade named Kisame Hoshigaki."

"That sounds like a 'Mako' kinfolk name," Ranko says, as she probed further into Kakashi being…

"GAH!" Kakashi suddenly yelled, as he sat up.

"It's okay, Kakashi," Guy says, as he tried to comfort his long time rival.

Kakashi looks around wildly, and then sees Ranko.

"Lord Ranshin, I wasn't able to prevent Itachi from-"

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi," Ranko replied as she straighten herself out. "This situation has just become…personal."

And with that, Ranko disappears at "invisible speed".

"I would hate to be in Itachi's shoes at the moment," Asuma says, as he lights a cigarette.

_Meanwhile…_

"You think that Master Jiraiya is THAT good of a shinobi?" sneers Kisame, as he carried his huge, sharkskin sword on his back, which was usually wrapped in bandages to keep it moist. Kisame himself had shark-like features, having been related to the were-shark…

"He's good, and then some," Itachi says flatly. "However, he's not the threat."

"Oh?"

"Naruto's family is."

"What are you talking about? He's an orphan, from what I heard."

"Well, you've heard wrong. Naruto was placed under the supervision and care of the Third Hokage because of some reason I have yet to determine…other than keeping an eye on the demon fox within Naruto."

"If messing with Naruto is so dangerous, why are we doing this?"

Itachi looks at his partner with dead eyes.

"In order to be stronger, we have to face the possibility of dying. Simply put, it is all about the survival of the fittest."

"…"

"But no matter," Itachi says, as he notices some contrail from overhead. "We'll get a chance to face death soon enough."

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, 'Pervy Sage'," Naruto says mockingly, as he and Master Jiraiya stopped to rest before continuing their journey through Otafuku, a gambling town. And while he didn't mind traveling with the so-called "Toad Sage", he was more concerned with what he has been hearing lately…

"What is it, kid?" Jiraiya says, as he begins to drink his beverage.

"Are my parents…alive?"

Jiraiya immediately spits out his drink, and coughs.

"What-COUGH-brought this on?"

"It's…ever since that Orochimaru creep came rolling into the village, I've been hearing stuff about this guy named 'Ranshin', and how he's suppose to be this big shot or something."

"Humph, you can say that…"

"SO, he IS alive!" Naruto yelled. "And…do I have a mother, too?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes, but-"

"THEN WHY WAS I LEFT ALONE, THEN?" Naruto yells. "WHY HAVE THEY AVOIDED ME?"

And then something dawns on the knuckle-headed ninja.

"Are…are they afraid of me because of this _thing_ inside me?"

Jiraiya sighs.

"Look, kid, your parents are good people."

"Then why-?"

"Because of what's inside you, it was thought that it was best that you remained here in the village, so that people could watch over you."

"Oh."

And you know those birthday gifts that you have been receiving over the years? Well, they came from your parents."

"Including my old goggles?"

"Including those."

"I thought…Iruka-sensei got me all my gifts."

"Nope, not all. And your parents have been keeping track of your progress the best way they can, but they also hope that when the time comes…you can be a part of their family again."

"I…see."

Silence.

"Pervy Sage?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me THAT!"

"What are they…like?"

"Let's see. Your mother—her name is 'Usashinko', by the way—is a very attractive woman. Did you know that your 'sexy jutsu' is almost a spitting image of her?"

"Really?"

"Really. You could easily pass as her sister."

"Wow. I just assume that the way I would look was as guess."

"Not at all."

"So…what is my father like?"

"Let's see. Well, he's brave, honest, and one of the fiercest warriors I know…kind of like me!"

"Oh, so he's pervy, too?"

"Would you knock it off? Sheesh!"

"So, what else?"

"Well, he was one of my teachers," Jiraiya says. "In fact…"

Jiraiya takes his huge summoning scroll- to summon the Toad King and his "people" -and unrolls it just a bit.

"See that signature and hand print?" Jiraiya says, as he points out the first line. "THAT is your father's."

"Wow," Naruto says, as he touched Ranma's signature and fingerprints.

"Yep," Jiraiya says with self-satisfaction. "Your father is quite a man-"

"HELLO!" cries a Ranko, as she comes running up the road, while carrying a "Hello, Kitty!" back pack.

"Oh, no," Jiraiya says, as he wanted to bury his head in his lap.

"Ah, man!" Naruto says with a pout. "Why do we have to have some strange girl with us?"

"I am wondering the same thing."

"I wanted to go on a training trip with you, _sensei_," Ranko says demurely.

"Kiddo, I already have someone to accompany me on this trip. I don't…need…"

Jiraiya becomes entranced by Ranko's ample cleavage, when she bends over while pouting.

"But Master Jiraiya…PLEASE?"

"Of course…my dear," Jiraiya says with hearts in his eyes. "Let me at 'em-!"

POW!

"You're SO funny! Tee hee!"

"Man, can this day get any WORSE?" Naruto says with a pout.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom, I'll be going out for a while," Usagi says, as she stepped out the back door of the Tsukino Residence.

Ikuko Tsukino immediately rushes out after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to one of my employers."

"Oh? I thought that the Americans have placed you on extended leave from your service?"

Ikuko was still concerned about where her daughter's national loyalties lay, even though she does have duel citizenship…

"Actually, I'm going to see Galactus."

"…"

"Mom?"

"You mean…the alien who tried to eat the Earth?"

"That's the one."

"But…how do you know HIM?"

"Well, let's see. It was sometime after the Fantastic Four was formed. My friend Sue Richards and her hubby Reed had just gotten married, so while they went on their honey moon, they asked Ranma and I to 'sub' for them for a while…"

**FLASHBACK!**

"Okay, FRIEND," says the rocky Benjamin J. Grimm, otherwise known as "The Thing". "Read 'em and weep!"

Ranma looked at his old flying partner, while trying to discern what type of "hand" he was dealing with. And since he was dealing with a "full house"…

"You know, I only have a bunch of spades," Ranma says, as he lays down a straight flush. "HA!"

"If you weren't my old flying buddy-!"

"Guys, knock it off," Usagi says, as she comes into the main lounge while reading some telemetry she has been recording. Since Reed left the Baxter Building into her care, she was doing her best to live up to his standards. "Ben, how soon can you prep the 'Fantastic Rocket'?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I think we have another Galactus sighting."

"So?" Johnny ("The Human Torch") Storm says, as he continues to play his sit-down driving game. "I mean, he's not a threat to anyone, especially to Earth."

"Yeah, Usagi…why do we need to even bother?"

Usagi lowers the paper down.

"Because, if this telemetry is correct, Galactus is heading for Q'onos."

Ranma looks at his wife.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were, and you know what THAT could mean."

"Fine…fine."

"What's this 'Q'onos'?" Thing asked, as he gets the cards ready for another hand.

"You know, 'Star Trek'?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah…"

"And do you know about 'Klingons'?"

"Yeah, what of them?"

Ranma stares as Ben expectantly.

"Wait, you mean…THEY ARE REAL?"

"Yep."

"Which means that we have a moral obligation to protect that world," Usagi says. She then turns to Johnny. "And Johnny, when we meet these people, PLEASE be on your best behavior."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the 'foot-in-mouth' disease!" Johnny says, as he turns to look at Ranma.

"Ha! Speak for yourself, Johnny 'It-will-take-more-than-THAT-to-defeat-US' Storm!"

Usagi shakes her head. With Ranma and Johnny, it's like dealing with two boys bickering sometimes…

Once The Fantastic Rocket leaves Earth, it heads for the uncharted territory within the Beta Quadrant. As a result, all were wearing the classic blue "Fantastic Four" uniforms…much to Ranma's chagrin. He always preferred his own Chinese clothes whenever he goes out on an adventure…

"You two seemed to know where we are going," Ben says, as he double-checks his instruments.

"Yeah, we do," Ranma says, as he performed navigation duties…after losing a coin toss. "Sometime in the future, the wife and I will pay a visit to the Klingon homeworld."

"Sounds like one of them temporal paradox things," Johnny says, as he leans back in his seat. He still couldn't believe that one of his favorite television shows were based on an interview that the creator of the show had conducted with Usagi, back when she (under the pseudonym "Serena O'Hare") was an employee of "Desilu Studios"…

"Pretty much-"

BLAM! BLAM!

"Status!" Usagi says.

"We're taking heavy 'fire'," Ranma says.

"I'm making a break now," Ben says, as he began to perform evasive maneuvers.

Meanwhile, Usagi observes the sensors…

"Bunny, what are we dealing with?" Ben says.

"Skrull ships," Usagi says. She then turns to Johnny. "Prepare and initiate weapons fire."

"Alright, some action!" Johnny says, as he activated the main guns. Unlike Reed ("Mister Fantastic") Richards, Usagi is not opposed to having a weapons system set up.

"What are you going to do?" Ranma asked his wife.

Usagi was busy looking up some data…

"Usagi!"

"I'm going to contact some…friends," Usagi says, as she began to punch in a code into the communications array.

"Well, they should take their time, 'cuz I'm having WAY too much fun!" Johnny says.

"Show off," Ranma mutters.

Eventually, Usagi's "friends" show up…

"Skrull ships, this is the Vulcan ship 'Surek'," relayed the Vulcan ship. "You are in violation of a designated protective zone. If you do not cease your activities, they will be considered as acts of aggression."

"Well, I guess you guys were right all along," Ben says.

"I'm surprised you were able to get the Vulcan's attention," Ranma says.

"Hey, unlike YOU I remember this stuff," Usagi says. "Besides, I was a Foreign Service officer for the Federation, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Thankfully, the Skrull ships were making their retreat, by the time the "new" Fantastic Four made theirs. It would have been hard to explain how a _human_ was able to acquire an important code from the Vulcans…years before diplomatic relations had been established.

Eventually, the fabulous four made it the Klingon homeworld…and allowed them selves to be captured.

"Man, this takes me back," Ranma says, as he was thrown into the Great Hall…in chains.

"When are we going to fight?" Johnny says, itching to do something.

"Would you calm down, kid?" Ben replies, having purposely reverted his form to that of a human. Ever since Usagi correctly deduced that it was the personality of the person that dictates the type of powers that he or she has—after exposure to cosmic rays—Ben has been able to control his appearance somewhat. Unfortunately, he could only do so on a limited basis…due to the fact that Ben is always trying to over-state his "toughness".

"Quiet, you three!" Usagi says, as she faces the Klingon council.

"Who are you, and what manner of beings are you?" asked the Chancellor.

"Ranma?" Usagi whispers.

"Huh?"

"You WERE the diplomat here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma says, before switching his focus from fight to diplomacy.

"We hail from the world known as Earth," Ranma said in fluent Klingonese.

One of the Klingon on the council rises.

"What matter of trickery is THIS?" the Klingon said. "How do you know our father-tongue?"

"Simple, because the man that I would learn the ways of Q'onos, was of the House of Kang," Ranma says.

"Impossible!" yelled the Chancellor. "I am Kang, the head of my Great House!"

Ranma cocks his head.

"I knew I recognized your visage. You are the 'Kang the Greater', the first one to establish the House of Kang, after defeating your rival Kruk for leadership."

"You know much, off-worlder."

"Your descendent, 'Kang the Merciless', was my blood brother," Ranma says. "When he died in battle, he left stewardship of his house to me, since he was the last of his line. Someone without honor destroyed your House, out of fear of its strength. However, I would destroy HIS House instead…and gain great renown as 'The Knife of Kang'."

"Off-worlder, if this is true, then I am honored. However, I will need convincing that you are not an enemy."

"Then I shall prove my validity…by helping you defend this world from the 'World Devourer'."

"Galactus…is HERE?" the Chancellor says with alarm.

"Not quite," Usagi says, as she came forward. "We came to your system to warn you of the danger, and that we pledge ourselves to this world's defense."

"We do NOT need off-worlder's help!" yells a council member.

"We are not going to help you defend your world…just assist in its defense."

Kang the Greater mulls these words.

"We will face this threat, but you will not join us."

"Very well," Usagi says.

"Thank you, Lord Kang," Ranma said with a bow.

A short while later, the Fantastic Four were back on their craft.

"Man, that was boring," says Johnny, as he leans back.

"It's all about pride, kid," says Ben, now back to his rocky self.

"Right," Ranma says, as he puts on his space gear. "With their defenses up, they can take pride in Galactus' defeat...although it's a lost cause. So, Usagi, what's the plan?"

"You, Ben and Johnny will sabotage Galactus's ship, while I run interference with his herald," Usagi says.

"Well, that's something that we can do."

"According to my readings, Galactus is at his lowest levels. We have to stall him long enough to slow him down."

"And then what?" Johnny says.

"Negotiate."

"Well, you might have a problem with THAT guy," Ben says, as he points out a familiar signature on the screen.

Usagi sees it.

"Nuts."

"Well, good luck, dear," Ranma says, as he gives his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Ha, ha," Usagi says, as she begins to glow. "VERY funny."

And with that-

FWOOSH!

Usagi, Cosmo-Knight, was ready to go. Only the glow of her eyes could be seen.

"Be back shortly," Dame Usagi says, as she phased out of the hull, and went to meet…Terrax. Terrax was once a despotic ruler who became Galactus' herald since the World Devourer wanted someone more ruthless at his beck and call…

"Well, what are we waiting on, guys?" Ranma says. "Let's go kick some world-eating butt!"

"Hoo-ya!" Ben yells triumphantly.

"FAN-tastic!" Johnny says.

Ranma rolls his eyes.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that was that," Usagi says. "We prevented Galactus from devouring another world, though, in return, I had to be more involved in what planets were deemed worthy for consumption…without the need to take sentient lives. And, over the years, I kind of was able to form a union with the other heralds, which allow us to rotate the position while allowing us our free time…"

FWOOSH!

Now, Usagi looked like something that the famous pop artist Hajime Sorayama would designed, given that she appeared to appear all metallic, including her silky strains of silver hair. Tattoo-like designs etched her "skin", as the lines seem to focus on the large, crescent Moon that was etched into her chest. Usagi "Moon Tiara" adorned her head, with the "Prime" Infinity Gem. This gem, one in nine, allows Usagi to manipulate the essence that fuels Creation itself, and can, at higher levels, create an entire universe…including the physical "laws" that would define that reality. In fact, each member of the Illuminati has guardianship of each of the nine gems: the "Inhuman" Black Bolt possess the gem for "Space", Professor Xavier of the X-Men has "Mind", Doctor Strange has "Soul", Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner has "Time", Iron Man has "Matter", Mister Fantastic has "Forces", the Black Panther has "Life" and the Eternal Thanos has "Entropy". Although a super-villain, Usagi saw Thanos' role as her counterpart, thus allowing balancing to be achieved amongst the council.

Unfortunately, the details of her "cosmic form" didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Usagi, please cover yourself!"

"Mom, I'm only wearing a second skin…like a body suit!"

"Usagi, please?"

Usagi sighed. She knew that these recent months have been particularly stressful to her mother Ikuko, since learning more of her activities of late. So...

"Alright, Mom," Usagi replies, as she conjured a lengthy, floating silk scarf (white) that conveniently covered her supposed "naughty bits".

"Is that fine?"

"Much better," Ikuko says, as she touched her daughter's "skin". "Can you breathe?"

"Yes, if I choose to," Usagi says. "Any way, when I accepted Galactus' terms, he 'melted' my cosmic armor into my flesh."

"Oh, dear."

"Well, Ranma was pretty ticked off, but I was told that I can switch 'on' that form when I need to be out in Deep Space."

"Okay, then…just be careful," Ikuko says, as she gives her daughter a peck on the cheek.

"I will, Mom," Usagi says, as she takes off for Deep Space.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 3: "2007" ("C" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So, what do you think?" Ukyo says, as she finishes the touches of her newest Okonomiyaki shop, which was in the heart of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Nabiki was looking up from the invoices she was signing, while the workmen were installing a brand new stove in the shop. As a favor to Ranma, she was helping Ukyo set up a new shop.

"It looks nice, if a bit small," Nabiki replies. "I don't still understand why you want to move up here."

"It's not really a move per se, Nabiki," Ukyo says. "I'm still keeping the shop open in Nerima, but since I want to still stay close to Ranchan, and since Konatsu is more than capable of being on his own at this point, I figure that I can open a franchise business."

"And with my business sense, I can develop a nice portfolio."

"So you're still going to school?"

"Of course. I'm just glad that the problems of the past year was not as disruptive as it could have been-"

"Hey, YOU!" says a voice.

Nabiki and Ukyo turn to see a rather upset Sasuke Uchiha.

"I want to TALK to you!"

"The shop is not open at the moment-" Nabiki began.

"No, I want to talk to HER," Sasuke says accusingly, as he goes up to Ukyo.

"Um, you're that Sasuke Uchiha kid, huh?" Ukyo says, trying to remember the name of the kid with whom she had teamed up with a few days ago to stop a _monster_.

"Yeah, I am. And I want to know…are YOU of the Uchiha clan?"

Ukyo looks at Nabiki, and shrugs in response.

"Um, no," Ukyo says. "I'm…a Kuonji, actually."

"Then why do you possess the Sharingan?"

"Well, um-"

"Perhaps you should direct this question to Ranko Tendo," Nabiki interjects. "She would have the answers that you seek."

Sasuke wanted to question Ukyo some more, but he got the sense that answers would not be forth coming. Plus, he didn't want to force the issue, by bow-beating an ally.

"Fine," Sasuke says. "Tell me where Ranko is."

"Okay," Nabiki says, as she takes out her "e-pad". "Let's see. According to this memo I received earlier, Ranko will be training with Master Jiraiya…and Naruto. They are heading for...the town of Otafuku. Hmmm…it's a resort town with a lot of gambling opportunities. I'll have to remember that."

"Oh, really," Sasuke says, as he turns to exit the shop. "Then I better find HER, huh?"

And with that, the youngest of the Uchiha clan exits the shop in a hurry, determined to find Ranko Tendo.

"I hate to be Ranchan's shoes," Ukyo says.

"If you ask me, I say that the 'shoe' fits," Nabiki replies.

Ukyo gives a quizzical expression.

"Hey, 'Ranma-baby' can handle his own affairs, so I'm not saying anything that's 'out of school'."

"…"

_Meanwhile…_

"I…I don't know if I can do this," Makoto Kino says, as she nervously twitched her thumbs. "I mean, I thank you for doing this for me, and all…"

With Makoto now a _Zhong Long_ (a member of the dragon species, which is considered to be a part of the "Changing Breed"), Ranma had decided that it was time for her to meet the rest of her biological family. So, using his connections, Ranma invited Makoto to New York City to meet her next of kin.

"Don't thank me, Makoto," Ranma says, as he pulls up in front of the "Canal Street Electronics" shop, in his rented, gray Sedan, which was in the heart Manhattan, New York. "I've should have done this a long time ago."

Makoto looks at her old _sempai_.

"I'm still trying to understand all this."

"Well, quite simply, your mother is the daughter of a good friend of mine," Ranma says. "Your grandfather is a…dragon, as are your cousins."

"But…why until now that I know this?"

"Unfortunately, dragons have a lot of enemies, and your parents were hiding when their past…caught up with them. More importantly, it was only after you were touched by the fabled 'Dragon Scroll' that you were able to manifest your heritage."

"Oh. But, what IS this…'Dragon Scrolls' purpose, and where did it come from?"

"Well, legend had it that the great Shin Long, the greatest of the Zhong Long, had passed down its knowledge by way of a scroll, so that his secrets would not be lost. And it was said that if a human acquires the scroll, he or she becomes 'Dragon Blooded', which means that his or her strength increases by a factor of TEN. And, if a dragon kinfolk gets access to the scroll, then the kinfolk becomes a full dragon."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Um, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…think I'm a freak?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just that I'm a dragon now…what if some boy don't like me because of it? What if…YOU don't like it?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

"What do you mean by THAT?"

"It's just that you were my first boyfriend, and all. And, yes, I KNOW that you're with Usagi, but I still…have some feelings for you."

Ranma sighs. While he was NOT going to put any moves on Makoto, the fact is that back in the future, all of the primary Sailor Scouts—what Usagi had insisted upon—were his wives…including the 'tomboy' Haruka, which amazed even HIM that such a thing could be done. Then again, the _senshi_ of Uranus was intrigued at the prospect of expanding her own…circle of relationships. Still, that bit of information was not something that Ranma was willing to burden his first girlfriend with.

"Makoto, no matter what happens, I'll be there for ya. Okay?"

Makoto smiles.

"I believe you, _sempai_."

"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, we're here."

Makoto looks at the shop before her. It didn't seem particularly impressive, and all she could see were some used electronics.

"So…how long have you known my…grandfather?"

"Well, me and Luong Lao Shi go WAY back a few…hundred years. The average dragon can live up to 1000 years, but I've known some who are even older than me. And even if a child of a dragon does not become one, he or she is still 'dragon blooded', meaning that a _kinfolk_ can live for decades before they begin to age normally. He kind of had his latest batch of kids kind of late, though…"

"So…you knew my mother?"

"Yeah. Cathy and your aunt Susan were an interesting pair when I knew them, to say the least."

"Oh. Wait…you didn't-?"

"No, I did NOT. When I met them, Usagi and I were trying to reconcile our…issues in the 1960s."

"Thank goodness."

"So, your Mom met and married your Dad, and Susan moved to the 'States. Unfortunately, a Huntsclan managed to track your parents, and…well…"

"It's okay, Ranma, but what is a 'Huntsclan'?"

"Your basic family of anti-magic hunters. There was an entire clan of them, until they all disappeared from a wish made by one of their own. Sadly, I had to undo that wish because of a greater threat, but…let's just say that there is a reason for the Huntsclan."

"Of you say so…"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Makoto enter the electronic shop.

"Hello?" Ranma says, as he closes the door behind him.

Makoto looks around. While the place appeared to be your average low-end store, she could detect potent magics…

"That's odd," Ranma said, as he turns to face Makoto. "Your grandfather said that he'd be here-"

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Jump," Ranma says simply.

Makoto, knowing what Ranma meant, does as she told.

FWOOSH!

Avoiding a fireball, Ranma immediately—on an instinctive level—performs a single-handed jutsu _mudra_ in the direction of the attack.

"Hi no Jutsu: Dragon Spray!"

Ranma blew multiple, grapefruit-sized fireballs in short bursts.

"Yooch!" yells a red-scaled dragon with green hair.

Ranma then finishes his counter-attacker with a-

"Kumo no Justu: Charlotte's Web!"

Ranma then spews a concentrated dose webbing at the dragon.

"Yowtch!" said the dragon, as it was tangle in webbing.

"What was that?" Makoto asks, as she prepared herself for more fighting.

"Humph. This 'dragon' is your cousin Jake…Jake Long."

"Man, Grandpa didn't tell me you could do that!" the dragon replied. It then reverted to human form…that of a young, teenaged boy of Amerasian extraction.

"That's because I don't tell your grandfather everything that I do…or what new trick I learn," Ranma smirks.

Makoto was amazed at her old sempai's skills. She stared at the webbing on her cousin.

"Wait, isn't that…a word?" Makoto asks. She was studying English, but she did not know what word Ranma managed to spell…

"I'll tell ya what it says," says a rather pudgy _shar pei_ dog, as it went over to check on Jake. "It says, 'Loser'."

"What?" Jake said, as he tries to make out the words from his position (with the words appearing to him in the reverse). "Ah, man! Why do you have to do me like THAT, dawg?"

"I told you to remember the basics!" says a older, short man, as he steps from behind the counter. "More training!"

"Gee, thanks!"

Makoto giggled.

"You're still not mad at me for saving the Huntsclan, are ya?" Ranma says.

"YES," says the old man. "So, Master Ranma, is she here or not?"

"Do you need glasses or something?" Ranma countered. "She's right HERE."

"Uh?" Luong Lao Shi says, as he turns to see Makoto. "You…you're Makoto?"

"Y-yes," Makoto replied, in accented English.

"My goodness…you DO look like your mother…"

"Well, I'll be going now," says Ranma, as he turns to leave.

"But Ranma-" Makoto began.

"I'll be back for dinner."

"As long as you are PAYING!" Luong yells.

"Yeah, like you can afford anything."

"Uh, do you mind?" Jake asks.

"Don't worry, kid…that'll wear off soon. See ya!"

BAM!

Makoto swallows, before turning her attention back towards her "new" grandfather.

"Um, hello?" Makoto says nervously.

Outside, Ranma was driving down the street, on his way for a lunch with his attorney and legal represents Rantsu interests in the United States.

"Let's see," Ranma says, as he dials his cell phone. "Let's see if she is there…"

The phone rings.

RING! RING! RING-!

CLICK!

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jen," Ranma says, as he settles in. "How's my favorite lawyer doing?"

"_Considering the mess your wife and my cousin made, I'm surprise that we're able to settle out of court."_

"Jen" was Jennifer Walters, attorney-at-law; she also known as the "Gammazon"—and cousin to the Hulk—the She-Hulk.

"Well, thanks certain…associates of Usagi's," Ranma says. "Plus, the Rantsu Foundation is setting up a fund for victims of the Hulk's invasion."

"_Hey, don't put all this on my cousin, Ranma."_

"Of course. So, we're still on for 'Nobu'?"

"Nobu" was an upscale restaurant in Manhattan.

"_Sure, and YOU are paying."_

"You're not the only who said that to me…"

"_And afterwards, we can go for desert."_

"What are you talking about? Nobu has deserts there-"

"_That's not what I meant. I believe you are familiar with the term 'Afternoon Delight'?"_

"Jen, you KNOW that I'm renewing my wedding vows," Ranma replies. "Besides, I don't think Usagi would appreciate it."

"Actually, it was HER idea."

"Come AGAIN?"

"_She figures that you, being a male, would have problems waiting for your honeymoon to take place. So, she put the word out amongst 'the community' that you were available for…a good time this weekend."_

"What?" Ranma said, as he immediately checked his e-mail account. Already, it was full of messages from women—human and metahuman—from within the superhero and supervillain community.

"What am I? Some _gigolo_ or something?"

"_Well, if you were, I'd pay top dollar…that's for sure. At any rate, if you want, we can do THIS after we eat."_

"…"

"_Think of this way: no one need to know where you are 'bunking'…at least for THIS weekend."_

"You got a point there. But I'll tell you THIS: just because you are the She-Hulk, that doesn't mean that you'll last longer than me. Remember, Usagi has a Gammazon form TOO, you know."

"_Then I don't have to worry about going easy on you, huh?"_

"Yeah, yeah…"

_Meanwhile…_

A young man in his late twenties, sit down in front of his webcam. He was

"You know, ever since I met the Doctor, my life has been one big adventure," the man says. "Oh, by the way, just for the sake of the records, my name is…Elton John, founding member of the London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency…or LINDA."

Some snickering could be heard in the background, which warranted an exasperated look on the man's face.

"Actually, my REAL name is Elton POPE, but 'John' is a lot cooler. Anyway, as you know, LINDA was founded by people who are eye-witnesses to the actions of the Timelord known as "The Doctor", and of his various companions…with Rose Tyler being the latest one. There was myself, Ursula Blake, Mr. Skinner, Ms. Bridget and Bliss as the founding members of our little band. At first, we would simply talk about our sightings, but end up doing more, like charity work and stuff. Heck, we even formed a little music band…though the Beetles, we are not."

Elton pauses for a moment.

"And then, a man—and I use that term loosely—named 'Victor Kennedy' shows up, with a promise that he'll help us find the Doctor, by being a bit more…organized. You know, we should have realized something was up with him when each of us started to disappear one by one, whenever he wanted a 'word' with us in private. I guess that when you say that you work for the government, and look distinguished to boot, that does have a lot of pull…"

**FLASHBACK!**

"I'll be right back," says the mousy, but cute Ursula, as she returns to collect her notes.

Fine, but be careful," Elton says, as he fidgeted. "I don't trust that guy."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Ursula says, as she gives Elton a peck on the cheek before returning to the 'headquarters' within the basement of a little used factory that LINDA has been using for weeks now. However, the scream emanating from within prompts Elton to run back inside…and is witnessed to an amazing and terrifying sight.

"R-Run, Elton!" says Ursula, as she is absorbed within a rotund, slick-looking, yellow-skinned alien. "S-stay away from me!"

"No, come closer!" the alien says, who sounds just like-

"Mr. Kennedy?" Elton says.

"Quite, right!" the alien says, as he completely absorbs Ursula. "And now…you're next!"

"But…why?" Elton says, as he was trying to fight back the tears, while regretting not telling Ursula how he felt about her.

"Simple, I need to eat," the alien says, as he made his way from behind the desk. "I absorb the bodies of my MEAL, but also gain their experiences and knowledge. You and your merry little band were kind enough to help me track down the elusive Doctor, by locating one of his companion's mother. And now that I do not NEED you any more, I'M GOING TO _EAT_ YOU!"

In spite of its girth, the alien was quick.

"Ah!" Elton says, as he runs out of the building…and into a blind ally.

"You'll do just fine in my belly," the alien says, just as it was about to pounce on Elton, when a familiar grinding sound could be heard.

"That…that's the sound of-" Elton began.

"The TARDIS," the alien says, as he turns to see a materializing blue Police Box.

Elton and 'Kennedy' see the box open up, and-"

"Hey, YOU," says a tall (6'1''), Japanese young man in Chinese clothing, as he steps out of the TARDIS.

"Um, me?" Elton says nervously.

The young man goes over to Elton, and picks him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"What is this I hear about you harassing Jackie Tyler?" he says with menace.

A blond, young woman comes running behind him.

"Kick his arse, Dad!" the girl says.

"Huh?" Elton says with wonder. How can this guy be this girl's father?

Another slightly older man steps out of the box, while rolling his eyes.

"Ranma, not all things need to be settled with fisticuffs," the man says.

"Speak for yourself, Doc," Ranma replies. He then notices the yellow alien nearby. "Doc, isn't THAT an 'Abzorbaloff'?" Ranma says, as he unceremoniously drops Elton.

"I believe that you are correct," the Doctor says.

"What is he?" the girl says.

"Rose, an Abzorbaloff is part of the Xenomorphic family of creatures that can absorb and adapt other species to its being. THIS one of the parasitic kind."

"Ew."

"I resent the implication, sir," Kennedy says. "I merely feed on other species, just like human's do."

"But you killed my friends!" Elton says. "Killed…the woman that I love."

"But once I have YOU, my young friend, you and Miss Blake will be TOGETHER…in a manner of speaking of course. Besides…you DID want to meet a genuine alien, correct?"

"But…not like this…"

The alien gets into a stance to pounce.

"And now that the Doctor is here, I can complete my gourmet tour of the universe!"

And then it pounces…only to find itself unable to move.

"What?"

"Doctor, I have him place," Ranma says, as he uses the Force to prevent the creature from moving. Touching it would be a very bad thing to do.

"He…he absorbed my friends…just to eat?" Elton laments.

The Doctor immediately perks up.

"When was this?" The Doctor asks.

"It started a couple of days ago-"

"Ranma, can you 'see' the Abzorbaloff's victims?"

DOOM!

"I definitely 'see' them inside of…him," Ranma says, as he uses his Sharingan. This bloodline increases Ranma's sensory perception by many folds.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asks.

"Um, Elton, say something to your friends," the Doctor says.

"Okay," Elton replies. He turns towards Kennedy. "Ursula! Mr. Skinner! Miss Bridget! Bliss! Can you hear me?"

"We are here, Elton!" Ursula calls out, as an imprint of her face sticks out of the Abzorbaloff's flesh.

"You all, stay focused," the Doctor says, as he turns towards Ranma, while taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Ranma, remember how you told me about the time that American superhero used his enhanced speed to separate that American criminal from the alien 'Brainiac'?"

"Yeah?" Ranma says, before realizing what the Doctor was getting at. "Oh…I get it. But touching that thing-"

"I'm sure that you can handle it," the Doctor says, as he adjusts the setting of his tool.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose says with worry.

The Doctor looks at Rose and smiles.

"You trust me?"

"I do, but-"

"Then we can do this. Ranma can generate his aura so that he can make himself immune to physical contact. He'll generate a vibration that will allow me to use Chaos to affect a 'reverse separation' that will undo the damage."

The Doctor turns to Elton, who was closest to Kennedy.

"When I give the word, I want you to smash his cane."  
Elton simply nods his head, ready to do what it takes to save his friends…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Well, the way I understand it, Ranma Saotome was able to separate what was left of LINDA, while the Doctor used his tool to affect probability," Elton says. "I don't understand ANY of it, but at least my friends are safe and sound. In fact, I plan on asking Ursula to marry me next week, after Mr. Skinner and Ms. Bridget return from their honeymoon in Cardiff. Oh, Ranma was nice enough to sponsor LINDA as an information network for the Doctor, so long as we promise not to be directly involved in whatever 'case' comes up. He thinks that we serve the common good when we don't stumble into situations we don't understand."

Elton pauses for a moment.

"But I seriously doubt we'll stay out of trouble."

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4: "2007" ("D" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Space…the final frontier…

At least, to the humans on planet Earth, this is the case.

Although humans—sometimes called "Terrans", other times called "Tauri"—generally think that they are the alpha AND omega of sentient species, there are races that are far older and more sophisticated than human. It is true that human settlements had be created throughout the universe, mostly due to the interference alien races like the Preservers, the Ancients and the Vorlons, for example. These days, very few Earth governments—and other "secret" organizations—are "space-borne", since humanity in general are not ready to have its entire "world-view" drastically altered.

In this vast "terrain", a shining, object streaks through the so-called "Deep Universe", the darkest, most hostile region of the universe. In fact, Sailor Moon—the object in question—had to switch to her cosmic form in order to remain "human". Otherwise, trips into the Deep Universe tend to change the unsuspecting traveler in unsuspecting ways…and sometimes for the worse. As a magus and experienced "trans-dimensional wayfarer", the Moon Princess knew that creatures such as the Chtulu (also known as "The Watchers of Deep", and who are the cousins of the Splugorth) dwell in the Deep Universe, and would see human beings as "snack food". One of the reason she formed the Technocratic Union was because of one-too many incursion on _terra firma_ by these _umbrood_, and that too many of her _magi_ colleagues were not unified in this threat that she had saw. In fact, one of the more consistent problems was the sleeping Watcher that dwells at the bottom of the Mariana Trenches in the Pacific Ocean. Even the Atlanteans that dwell under the seas avoid that area, and have a protocol that warrants an automatic death sentence for anyone who goes into that region. This watcher was responsible for "siring" Sadako Yamamura…her own great-granddaughter. Worse, the Watcher's minions, the Chulorvah (small octopoids that literally attach themselves to the spines of the unsuspecting victim), used Sadako's remains to make clones (two thus far): Samara Morgan of the United States, and Park Eun-Suh of Korea. If there was one being 'Moon hated more than anything, it was the Watcher, for using her own bloodline to create a weapon for literal mass destruction. Unfortunately, even with all this…even with the amount of power 'Moon has amassed thus far…the Watcher—a member of a species that rivaled the power of the Old Gods—was still too powerful to destroy. Maybe that is why she was more than willing to receive upgrades—accidental and otherwise—than Ranma would. However, 'Mooni's fear was that she'd become the very alien that she has always fought against. Even though she has control over her unique "heritage", the racial memory of an alien hive mind flows through her veins…

'There is its,' 'Moon thought, as she saw her Master's ship, known as "The World Ship". Ranma didn't like it that his wife served the needs of another 'being', but it was the only way to save people's lives. Galactus' ship was as big as a 'Death Star', but was considered "normal" for such beings as Galactus, the Watchers (who quietly observes the development of "lesser" races, not be confused with the entities that devourer entire worlds) and the Celestials (who "tend" the proverbial "gardens" of those world by introducing the metahuman gene—the gene that enables humans to possess superpowers—as well as the space-faring human race known as the Ancients, who consists of Eternals—who themselves consist of Atlanteans and Ori—and Deviants). All that did not matter to 'Moon, since she was here for a very special occasion…

"SURPRISE!" yelled the heralds of Galactus in unison, as they celebrated their Master's birthday. Most of the heralds were there, including the Silver Surfer, Star Nova and the Dazzler, and even the Invisible Woman (although her role as herald has been "mission specific"). Of course, Dazzler (who was a part-time member of the X-Men, and who dressed as a roller-skating Disco queen from the 1970s), the Invisible Woman was of the Fantastic Four (but with cosmically enhanced powers, which means that she could hide an entire planet at will) and Star Nova (who appeared gold and fiery) were also from Earth. The present "chair-being" of the "Association of the Heralds of Galactus" was the a being known as "Stardust", who glowed a soft blue, had bat-like wings, a lizard's tail, claws and head fin (like a Mohawk) and a single, glowing eye (like a Cyclops). In fact, every being present had pupil-less, glowing eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Master!" 'Moon says enthusiastically, as she presented Galactus a gift: a teddy bear.

"A toy?" Terrax grumbled. The bearded warrior, still sore from his defeat at the hands of the Moon Princess, leans on his cosmic axe in utter disgust. And the only reason why he came was because it was mandatory. Ugh.

"Not just any toy," says the Firelord, as he twirled his staff. Each end of the weapon was in constant flames, which were as hot as a star. "It's from the Master's days BEFORE he became Galactus."

"Oh. Well, I still think it's stupid!"

However, Galactus accepted the gift…

"Moon Princess, and to my heralds, I thank you for these gifts," the World Devourer says. If he still had tear ducts, he'd be crying now.

"Thank you. And now…for the 'cake'…"

The other heralds brought in a large sphere, and presented it to Galactus.

"Each of us contributed a portion of our own energy…and then some, so this is the equivalent of the energy of a healthy world…or two," 'Moon says. "See, we do not need to eat any more, so this is all for you."

"Thank you…thank you ALL," Galactus says, as he takes the giant sphere into his giant hands…and absorbed the sphere.

Everyone, with the exception of Terrax and the ever stoic Silver Surfer, claps.

"You known, this was a good idea, Usagi," the Invisible Woman says. "Perhaps this bit of normality will make sure our 'Master' will think twice when consuming worlds."

"Perhaps, but I always felt that the 'big guy' just needed attention," 'Moon says. She then turns to the Dazzler, who would perform a song and dance routine for the festivities. "Allison, you're on!"

"Oh, okay," says the Dazzler, as she makes sure she looks good…even though she always does.

"Break a leg!"

"Usagi," Star Nova says, just as the Dazzler was about to begin her routine. "I'm surprised that Ranma allowed you to come here, given how he feels about your 'moonlighting' job."

"Well…I'm kind of keeping him busy for a while," 'Moon as she looks in the direction of Earth.

"What could POSSIBLY keep that guy distracted?" Star Nova says with a scoff.

"Well," 'Moon begins, as she whispers her answer into her friend's ear.

"WHAT?" Star Nova says. "And I'm here? See ya!"

Star Nova was about to take off when 'Moon holds her down.

"Not so fast," Usagi says, as she holds down her friend. "I doubt you'll make it back in time. And besides…you're not even human anymore. Example: you don't need to eat, and your body, save for your mouth, is seamless like you were made from gold."

"Well…I can be creative, you know!"

"So, what are you two talking about?" the Invisible Woman asked.

Star Nova whispers something into the Invisible Woman's ear.

"Oh, my. If I wasn't married to Reed…"

The Invisible Woman turns to look at 'Moon.

"I'm surprised that you'd allow him to…roam, Usagi."

"Eh, we have long since gotten past the need to be monogamous, Sue," 'Moon replies. "Besides, I don't want him deprive him of intimacy just because I've dedicated myself to celibacy."

"HA!" came a voice from across the room.

"I heard that, Terrax! Anyway, Sue, I'm sure Ranma will be a responsible gentlemen while I am away…"

_Meanwhile, back on Earth (the next day)…_

BRIIING! BRIIING! BRIIING-!

"Hello?" Ranma said, as he reached his modified Motorola RAZR phone, which was on the bedroom nightstand. It was still early in the morning when he received the LATEST call. "Huh? No, no thanks. Yes, I know that you and Dick aren't seeing each other, but Dick is a good friend of mine, not to mention your sister K'mmand'r would kill me if she learns that the father of her child is sleeping with his sister. Okay, we'll talk later. Buh-bye."

CHIRP!

"I better get out here," Ranma says, as he sits up in bed. While he was exhausted from last night's "night cap", Ranma knew that sooner or later, someone is going to find him in She-Hulk's bed.

She-Hulk, who was practically purring throughout the night, turns to face her lover.

"Who was that?"

"That was 'Starfire'," Ranma says, as he gets up to put on his clothes. "I know that she and Nightwing are not together anymore, but I still consider him a family friend, not to mention that I'm like an uncle to their daughter 'Nightstar'. And, of course, I don't want to get 'Blackfire' mad at me, who WOULD try to kill me. Ugh."

"Sounds like you're going to have a long day."

"Tell me about," Ranma replies, as he sits down, and gives the Jade-skinned Amazon an intense kiss. "So, Jen…when are YOU going to settle down?"

"And give up being a friend with 'benefits'?" Jen snorts. "Naw, I rather remain single."

"I guess…"

And then, She-Hulk and Ranma hear a tapping sound on the window.

"Oh, great, it's the 'Black Cat'," Ranma says, as he sees the white-haired beauty try to entice him with her ample cleavage. The Black Cat was once the protégé of Cat Woman, but turned away from a life of crime early on. Normally, she could be seen as a close ally of Spiderman.

"I better get out here before she uses her 'cat charm' on me," Ranma says, as he gets ready to bolt.

"'Cat charm'?"

"Yeah, anyone who is connected to a cat deity tends to be aroused like a beast, or, specifically, in the presence of another who is connected to a cat deity. Even as I speak, my instincts tell me to dominate her right here and now."

She-Hulk nods, and then sees the state of Ranma's pants.

"I see. Maybe we should invite her over-"

"Naw, I don't think so, mainly because I've been taught to not be over-ruled by animal instincts through my training," Ranma says, as heads for the door. "Besides, I don't want Spidey's 'sloppy-seconds'…even IF it's been years since they last dated!"

SLAM!

She-Hulk breathes a sigh of contentment. She has always had a crush of the "Wild Horse" since she was a young law school student. And now…she has finally "got" him.

"SIGH," She-Hulk says, as she lay in her bed. "To think that Usagi is SO lucky to have him…"

As Ranma goes down the stairs, he wonders if there was any way to avoid any other female that may want him. It wasn't that he was a prude; in fact, sex, like martial arts, was a contact sport to dominate and to enjoy. However, Ranma was very selective of his "partners", particularly since he and Usagi have been husband-and-wife for thousands of years, so he could understand where Usagi was coming from. But for him, having a few 'girlfriends' was something that he didn't NEED to have. Still, it was not like he had "relations" with anything that was remotely humanoid that came his way. Well, maybe that time when he was stranded on pre-warp planet of Crystalium, and ended up in bed with a princess named Lavourn (crimson skinned, yellow, glowing eyes)…who happened to be made from living molten rock, but that was a matter of convenience than out of love. Of course, no matter how shapely the princess was, the constant burns were no fun. Ranma WAS glad that his mastery over the Fire Element, developed when he had adventures with that bald-headed kid and his friends on the planet called "Jeegoo", which is the Korean word for "Earth". Ranma decided on the name to make a distinction between the world of the Avatar, and the Chikyuu, the world of the Z Warriors. In fact, over the years, because of his extensive travels, Ranma has concluded that "Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development" was not just a crackpot theory, especially after dealing with the likes of the Ancients and other older races who had the tendency of setting up Earth-like worlds with very similar developments to that of the Earth's.

"Oh, well, something to consider for the next time-" Ranma began to say to himself.

FLASH!

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he was taken aback, when the floating heads of the Guardians of the Universe collectively appeared.

"Ranma Saotome of Sector 2814," began the Oan Ganthet, who, like most Oans, was short blue guys with white hair. Only recently have short, bald, blue females been added to the ranks of the Guardians…

"Yeah?"

"You are needed. The criminal Sinestro has organized his own 'corp'. Like him, they also wield the yellow power of _fear_. You will be needed to for a special task…as the 'Sailor Helios, the Yellow Lantern' of the Guardians."

As the Yellow Lantern, Ranma's role was primarily regulated to "special operations" and "enforcer". If a member of the Green Lantern Corp get out of hand, it would be up to him to stop the offender…permanently. And had Ranma been a part of this arrangement early on, he would have stopped Sinestro…permanently. But…

"Look, isn't this something that Hal Jordan is suppose to take over or something?"

"No," Ganthet says, as his eyes glowed.

Ranma felt his clothes and body change…

"Hey!" Sailor Helios yelled. Ranma hates before forced to change from his male form to his female form, since he doesn't like losing control over himself. "I told you NEVER to do that, ya jerk."

"My apologies, but time is of the essence."

"Humph!" 'Helios says, as she ran down the hall, leaped out of a nearby window, and took off for Oa, as a yellow aura surrounded her. "Just give me the breakdown on what's going on, will ya?"

"Of course, Ranma Saotome," Ganthet says, as he and the other Oans fade from view.

In a way, Ranma was glad that this assignment has taken her away from her other problems…

_Meanwhile…_

"Man, that guy," Ranko said, as she picked up something to eat for herself and her traveling companions. After checking in at a nearby hotel in the township of Batsuko, Naruto decided to crash for a nap, while Master Jiraiya decided to go out on a 'date' with some pretty young _thing_. She hadn't had much of a chance to train with her son Naruto, but, then again, with Itachi after him, training will have to take a back seat for a minute-

"Huh?" Ranko says to herself, as she suddenly stopped in the middle the market. She felt a…disturbance…

"Hey, you!" says a tough looking young man, who, along with his buddies, was coming up the path.

Ranko said nothing, still focused on the feeling she was having.

"Ah, just that broad out of the way," says his friend, as the group of boys laughed.

"Yeah, I think I'll do JUST that-" the leader of the pack says, just as he touched Ranko's shoulders.

BAM!

The boy suddenly went flying into a pile of garbage.

"What…what happened?" the boy says, as he tries to pick himself up. Neither he nor his friends really understood what had just happened, since everything seemed to be so sudden…

"It's probably HER!" said another boy in the group.

"Yeah, that must be IT," the leader says. "Why I ought to-"

Ranko turns to look at the boys. It was not a very pleasant look either. In fact, one of the more sensitive boys, trained in the art of the _shinobi_ swore that there was a dark aura surrounding the girl, like that of a feline…a very hungry feline.

"We better get out of here," the ninja says, as he quickly begins to move his buddy onward.

"But-"

"Just GO!"

Once the boys leave, Ranko turned her attention back towards her feelings, and concluded something.

"He's HERE," Ranko says, as she began to quickly run back to the hotel where she and the others were staying.

Meanwhile, Naruto, thinking that either the "Pig-tailed Tomboy" or the "Pervy Sage" must have forgotten the room key, opens the door…

"Huh?" Naruto says. 'Who is this guy that look like Sasuke?"

Itachi merely stares down at the kid…

"So, this is the one with the Nine-Tailed Demon, huh?" Kisame says, as he walks up from behind. "He doesn't look so tough, Itachi."

"'Itachi'?" Naruto says. "Wait…you're Itachi Uchiha…the guy Sasuke talks about!"

"Yes," Itachi says. "Now…come with us."

Naruto, still mesmerized by Itachi's eyes, exit the room and enter the hallway.

"You know, it'll make things easier for us if we cut off the kids LEGS," Kisame says, as he places his right had on the hilt of his large sword.

"WHAT?" Naruto replies. "You ain't gonna cut my legs!"

"Humph!" Kisame says, just as he was about to let loose-

"Wait," Itachi says, as he turns slight to the rear. "I sense…someone else here."

Sasuke, who finally found the hotel where Ranko was staying, was shocked when he sees his brother Itachi there. All the anger that was within him increases many folds.  
"Hello…Itachi!"

"Who's the kid?" Kisame asks his partner.

"That is my little brother…Sasuke," Itachi says with a detached expression.

"Another Sharigan? The way I heard it, all the Uchiha died…and that you were the one who's responsible."

"No way!" Naruto exclaims. "How can anyone do that?"

"I was looking for someone ELSE," Sasuke begins, as his aura increases with intensity. "But now that you are here…I can avenge our clan's MURDER!"

Electrical, ethereal energy could be seen, as Sasuke clutches a ball of lightning. The sound of screeching commonly associated with Chidori could be heard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto says.

"'Chidori'?" Itachi comments.

"Now…you'll pay! RAAAAAA!"

DOOM!

As Sasuke scrapes along the wall of the hallway, Naruto wondered where the Pervy Sage was…

BOOM!

The entire wall—of both the room and the building—blows outward. However, this was the result of Itachi redirecting the bursting point of the attack, rendering it useless.

Unfortunately, Itachi was unfazed by this, as he continued to hold Sasuke's attack arm.

SNAP!

"AH!" Sasuke yells, as he feels the snapping of his wrist.

"You're still not strong enough, little brother," Itachi replies, as he lets go of his brother.

"Oh, no you don't!" Naruto says, as he began to perform his jutsu, while building up his energy.

"It looks like the kid has access to the power of the Nine-Tail," Kisame says, as he draws his large sword-

WOOSH!

"Huh?" Naruto says, as suddenly felt his energy leaving him. "What happened?"

"My shark-skin sword EATS chakra!" Kisame sneers.

Naruto notices movement underneath the bandages that sword of his.

"You know, maybe it is his ARNMS that we need to cut off," Kisame says, just as he brought down his sword.

"No-!" Naruto began to cry out.

DOOM!

"Huh?" Kisame says, as his movement suddenly stopped. He looks down to see a pigtailed girl blocking the attack…with her index and middle fingers. In fact, her aura was still going strong, even though the sharkskin sword was trying to consume the energy.

Naruto turns to see who had saved him.

"YOU!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Humph," Ranko said while looking away with eyes closed, as she showed no signs of weakness. In fact, having trained with her foster child Son Goku has enabled her to become a potent "Chi Master". "No appreciation for a timely rescue…"

Ranko then raises her head, face towards Kisame and opens her eyes…

"Another Sharigan user?" Kisame says, as he suddenly backs up.

Itachi sees this, as does Sasuke.

"Y-you!" Sasuke says, ignoring the pain in his arms. "I was…looking for YOU…"

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto yells.

POOF!

"A-ha!" Jiraiya yells triumphantly, while carrying an unconscious girl on his back. "The Toad Sage is finally here…and it will take more than a pretty face to-"

He then looks around.

"Wait, did I miss something?"

"Oh, nice of YOU to show up, Pervy Sage!" Naruto yells.

"I told you NOT to call me THAT!" Jiraiya yells.

"So…you used a _genjutsu_ rote on a girl," Ranko says, ignoring the commotion.

"How disappointing," Kisame says with a chuckle. "A lecherous old, a knuckle-headed shinobi and a little girl with some power."

Ranko looks at Kisame.

"You wanted to maim…Naruto?" Ranko says, as she slowly raises her free hand, palm closed.

Palm OPEN.

Suddenly, Kisame finds himself thrown back down the hall, as if some unseen force bowls him over.

CRACK!

"Argh!"

Ranko then turns her attention towards Itachi.

"You've crosses a dangerous line, Itachi."

"It doesn't matter, 'Ranko'," Itachi says. "You know that what I do is a part of Fate."

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asks.

"We of the Akatsuki are here for the Nine-Tailed Demon that is inside of you," Itachi says to Naruto. Then, he turns towards Ranko. "And this other matter deals with…family."

"I want to know what is going on!" Sasuke yells. "Who are you…Ranko? Are you Uchiha?"

Ranko closes her eyes. And then, she opens them.

"Yes."

Everyone save for Jiraiya, Itachi and Ranko gasp.

"My great, great-grandmother was Itachi and Sasuke's great-grand aunt," Ranko began. "Because of an illicit affair between her and man unworthy of her, she was cast aside…stripped of her heritage and her name. She would bare a child—my great-grandmother—who would marry into the Hino clan. They would have a daughter—my grandmother—who would marry a member of the Saotome clan, and bear a son…my father. My father would marry into the Masaki clan, and thus I was born."

"Wait, then why are you a 'Tendo'?" Naruto asked. His head was spinning just trying to keep things straight.

Ranko looks at Itachi. Both she and he knew the truth of the matter, but no one needed to know the details.

"Because of HIM," Ranko says. "If he learned that there were more people with the Sharingan blood trait, do you think Itachi would have simple stopped his killing spree with just your clan?"

"Find, so how many of you are out there?" Sasuke demands.

"Dozens…if not hundreds," Itachi says simply. "However, it is Ranko who is the key to my…perfection."

"Then I'll do my best to stop you!" Sasuke says, as he gets up to attack Itachi.

"Ahhhhh-!"

Itachi easily caught the offending attacking arm, and smacks Sasuke down the hall.

BAM!

"I…got to…uhhhh."

Sasuke was down.

"We got to DO something!" Naruto says. "We can't let my team-mate get hurt like THAT!"

Ranko sighs, just as Kisame gets up.

"Perfection or not, you attacked Naruto…and injured your brother. You and you friend have the count of three to leave here."

A pause.

"Three."

"Run," Itachi says, as he took off.

"But-" Kisame began.

"NOW."

"They're getting away!" Naruto says, as he went after Itachi and Kisame.

Ranko looks at Jiraiya.

"May I…?"

"You may," the Toad Sage pouts. "Not that I could stop you…"

"THANK you," Ranko says, as she quickly formed a series of hand gestures.

"Everyone…stay still. Kumo no Jutsu: Black Widow!"

BAM!

The moment Ranko slammed her fist onto the nearest wall thousands and thousands of spiders began to appear…until the walls were completely covered with them.

But that wasn't the end of it.

As Itachi and Kisame ran, hundreds of arms popped out of the walls and floors, impeding their movement…while sounds of a woman's giggle could be heard.

"What the hell is this?" Kisame asked.

Itachi ignored it, when he sees a white, facial mask appear ahead, like the mask from a Noh play. And then, face breaks in half to reveal the maw of a giant spider.

"Hisssss!"

"Ahhhhhhh-!" Kisame screamed.

"One chance," Itachi replied, as he activates his Amateratsu Jutsu, a by-product of the Sharingan.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

With the hole made in the wall at the end of hall, leaving the black flames of the Amateratsu.

"What the heck is THAT-?" Naruto says, as he was about to touch the flame.

BONK!

"Hey, what the heck was that for?"

"Those flames are hot, Naruto!" Ranko says. "Didn't someone ever tell you not to touch fire?"

"Well, if I had parents, I'd probably learn!"

"…"

"Ranko?" Jiraiya says with concern.

"Nothing," Ranko says, as she lowers her head. "Nothing at all."

"Well, I'll take care of the flames," Jiraiya replies, as he takes out a blank scroll. "Tend to Sasuke."

"Yeah," Ranko stomps the floor, causing the spider jutsu to dissipate.

"Hey, I'm not ready yet!" Jiraiya says, as he quickly develops the formula on the scroll. Just before the hall appears normal, the Toad Sage completes his task.

"There!"

Naruto ignores this, while he observes Ranko tending to Sasuke's needs.

'Who are you, Ranko Tendo?' Naruto thinks to himself.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: There have been complaints about the order of which to read the Ranma/Trek saga. So, I am going to put up a brief "reading order" for these stories on my personal page soon. Let me know if this is sufficient, or if I need to "clarify".**

* * *

**Part 5: "2007" ("E" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sailor Helios folded her arms, as she sat around the throng of Green Lanterns. The scene reminded her of the Mos Esley Catina on Tattooine…with the exception that there was not a desert around. Interestingly, she was getting stares from many of the Green Lanterns, most likely because of her designation as "The Yellow Lantern". Apparently, the ex-Green Lantern-turned-supervillain "Sinestro" (a crimson skinned alien from the planet Korugar, formerly of Sector 1417) had decided to form his "Sinestro Corp" in the Anti-Matter Universe, all in an effort to counter the Green Lantern Corp. Ranma actuality thought that it was an ironic twist, if she could say so herself…

"Well, well, well," says the Green Lantern Guy Gardener (short-cropped orange hair Caucasian) of Earth. Guy was one of the senior Green Lanterns dedicated to supervising all 7200 Green Lanterns and reservists. "The great Ranma Saotome comes to play…in a SKIRT."

'Helios looks at Guy.

"You say something?"

Guy, although one of the good guys, was a bit of a blowhard. So being thusly dismissed did not help his ego.

"What?"

"Oh, and I'm glad that you finally got rid of that stupid 'Moe Howard' haircut," 'Helios smirked.

"Alright, let's do this!" Guy says, as he rounded on 'Helios. "I don't know WHY you are special to the 'Old Folks', but I'm going to put you in your place-"

"Guy, enough," says Hal Jordon, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, as he steps in between Guy and Ranma. Hal was a pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and actually worked with Ranma on a few "Homeworld Security" assignments with her. "We already have enough problems as it is!"

"My PROBLEM is the fact that the Guardians had to get the 'Golden Babe" to help," Guy replies. "Damn it, we're the Corp…we should be able to handle things ourselves!"

"Personally, I'm glad that Ranma came," says the young Kyle Rayner, also known as "Ion". As Ion, he was the living embodiment of a Green Lantern battery, and served as a bridge between the Guardians and the rank-and-file of the Corp. "With the Sinestro Corp's "Yellow Ring" of Power, we could use as much help as possible. And as long as Jade and Alan can handle things back on Earth, we can deal with things here."

"Jade" was the daughter of the "golden age" Green Lantern name Alan Scott, who was a reservist within the Corp. In the early 1940s, Alan discovered an ancient Green Lantern battery, which came from an era when the Green Lantern Corp's built-in-weakness was to wood, not yellow. Since a replacement of the original owner of the battery had long been named, Alan Scott was permitted to keep the battery in order to fight against the evil that was happening during that time. Jade—Jenny Haydon—was born with the Green Lantern power, as well as the built-in weakness to wood. Whenever she is actively using her powers, "Jade" takes on a green-skin hue. As a result, many people mistakenly think that Jade was related the Gamma-powered meta-human named the Hulk…which can prove to be interesting in a fight when one expects something, and receive an unsuspecting surprise.

"Well, as long as this GIRL remembers that she is NOT one of us, I'm fine," Guy says, as he walks off in a huff.

"Don't mind him," says the African-American Green Lantern John Stewart. John, an ex-US Marine-turned-community activist, John tends to be blunt with his words, especially in the area of injustice. "He's just mad that he can't spend time with his wife Tora more often."

"I don't blame him," 'Helios says, as she stretched her limbs. "Tora" was the Norwegian demi-goddess "Ice", who met the hard-nose Guy during their early days within the Justice League International. Ice had control over the Water Elements, and is a mastery of all things Ice-related.

"All of us has to sacrifice a bit of our own happiness…in order to keep the universe safe from the scum of the Universe."

The other men nod in agreement.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Elton, as he turns around in his seat at his desk. While the group known as LINDA still had the basement office of the old library in East London, England, Ranma, through the Rantsu Foundation, has made an effort to renovate both the building and the neighborhood to create a "heritage site", where Jackie Tyler's apartment is located. In fact, through some contacts, East London will be getting major development deals over the next few years, though with the proviso that the community will not be displaced, and that it would be the primary beneficiary in terms of job opportunities. As for LINDA itself, Ranma is keeping the group on a tight budget, so that it can actually utilize their collective talents by necessity. After all, Ranma had to WORK to be the best he can, a philosophy that he likes to pass along to others.

On this day, Ranma had stopped by to help Elton—a handyman with some skills—rewire the basement for new equipment. More importantly, Ranma wanted to make sure that LINDA had some adequate defense systems, so that there would not be another situation like the Abzorbaloff incident that nearly killed off the LINDA membership. Elton knew that Ranma was one of the Doctor's most trusted friends and companions, so it was always a plus to see him.

"I figure that now that lunch is upon us, we can eat, while I tell you what the Doctor has been up to," Ranma says, as he tosses Elton a bag. "It's 'Chinese'."

"Oh."

"What? You don't like-?"

"It's not just that…it just that…well, it's silly, but-"

"What?"

"I had 'Chinese' last night with Ursula."

"Oh, not a problem," Ranma says, as he reached into his "magic lunch-box". The metal box was actually a cooler whose dimensions were bigger on the inside than on outside.

"Let's see…I got some sandwiches-"

"You got a ham-on-rye?"

"Sure," Ranma says, as he pulls out a sandwich that was wrapped in saran wrap. Generally, Ranma carries a lot of food…in case his wife needs to go on a feeding frenzy.

"Thanks," Elton says, as he accepts the tossed sandwich. He gets up, and goes over to the old fashion Coca-Cola Vending Machine, and pulls out a bottle of ale.

"So, it's alright that you're telling me your stories?"

"Eh," Ranma says, as he shrugs. "Let me worry about it."

Ranma ate some of his noodles, from a container with _chopsticks_, before focusing his thoughts.

"You remember the incident regarding the Sycorax?"

"Do I? It's the reason I and the others formed LINDA."

"Well, after THAT incident, the Doctor, myself and Rose decided to hit the road."

"So where did you go? The future? The past?"

"We had to make a brief stop to the year 7 AD in Japan, where I had to take care of an old enemy that had taken over Jackie's…body."

"Wow. Jackie got possessed?"

"More like 'taken over'," Ranma said. "I'm not going to go over the details, but we were able to deal with HER permanently."  
"I see," Elton replied, not wanting to broach the subject further, seeing the fury in Ranma's eyes. "So, what happened after that?"

"Once done, we went to the FAR future…about five billion years into the future in fact."

"I bet that was interesting."

"Yeah, especially since one can have a chance to look at one's future…prospects."

**FLASHBACK!**

"Welcome to five billion years into the future," the Doctor said, as he steps out of the TARDIS with Ranma and Rose.

"Plus 23 years," Ranma smirks.

"A technicality," the Doctor says.

"Where are we exactly?" Rose asks, as the blond sweeps back her hair.

"We are on 'New Earth'," the Doctor says, as he strolls on the grassy fields, while looking at the city in the future. "One of many such named worlds, in fact."

The Doctor turns towards his companions.

"I say we should explore this place."

"And end up in trouble…again," Ranma replies.

"But we seem to get out of sticky situations, it seems," Rose interjects, trying to defend the Doctor.

"Perhaps, but I rather EXPLORE, rather than fight the occasional monster."

"Such a 'jock' you are," the Doctor says.

"Better being a jock than a 'nerd'."

"Please, can't we move on?" Rose asks.

"No," the men reply in unison.

Rose merely rolls her eyes.

_At the time, I felt…a bit unease. Since arriving on 'New Earth', I felt a familiar 'power' nearby, but I couldn't place it. Unfortunately, I would soon learn why I had a feeling of dread…_

"I better find Rose," Ranma said, as he was about to return to the lift that brought him and the Doctor to the upper floors of the medical ward. He could deal with the felinoids that managed the hospital, known as the Sisters of Plenitude, since he has long since dealt with his "fear of cats". However, there was something else that was disturbing him…

RANMA…

Ranma felt a sharp pain in his head, as if he was hearing echoes…and the source was ahead. One of the patients were calling for him…

The Doctor, already ahead, had felt another presence. Sitting near some medical equipment, within an enclosed, miniature environment was a single…face. He…it appeared to be sleeping.

"I sensed him," the Doctor says to the attending nurse.

"The 'Face of Boe' has been here for quite some time," replied Sister Jatt, one of the felinoids.

"What is…his condition?"

"I'm afraid that, for some strange reason, he…is dying."

Meanwhile, Ranma goes over to a different section of the ward. Lying in bed, while another felinoid was reading, was…a sleeping female Ranma Saotome. This person looked old, though not in the decrepit manner that the legendary Cologne or Happosai were. She looked like a woman in her fifties, and had streaks of white in her hair.

"Wha-what?" Ranma says.

The felinoid who was reading, looks up.

"You must be Ranma Saotome," the female says. All members of the Sisters of Plenitude were members of a religious order dedicated towards nursing the sick, and had a stellar record in doing so. "I am Sister Ko, and we have been expecting you."

"Y-yes, I am," Ranma says. "What is…her condition?"

"She is getting old," Ko replies. "After star of the Sol System was lost to us twenty-three years ago, Lady Ranma-"

"'Lady Ranma'? You mean, Lady RanKO."

"No, it's Lady Ranma. Sometime during the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire—long before the rise of the legendary Muad'Dib of the Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire—Lady Ranma willingly chose to remain behind as the last of the legendary Sailor Scouts as the guardian of the Sol System. When she did that, Ranma sacrificed her mortality, hence her 'manhood' as well."

"Then…what happened to the others?"

"They moved on 'Beyond the Rim'…at least according to the stories that have survived the years," Ko says. "Then again, why WOULD there be a need for Sailor Scouts…if there is no Sol System?"

Ranma continued to stare at his future self.

"No," Ranma says, as he shook his head. "She ain't ME!"

With that, Ranma runs out of the ward.

At that point, LADY Ranma wakes up.

"Sister Ko?" Lady Ranma asked, as she yawned.

"Yes, madam?"

"I thought I had a dream that a younger version of me was around…"

"Actually…"

_I had…run out of that room. How could I…see myself like that? I mean, I've always expected to get killed in the end, but to die a slow death like aging was unfathomable to me. So I was glad that dealing with a possessed Rose was a welcomed distraction…_

"You," Rose says, as she came up to Ranma. "You called?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where you went," Ranma said, as he checked out the basement. Dealing with his older self was weird enough, but he was detecting a lot of energy signatures below ground. "I don't like it here-"

Suddenly, Rose began kissing a startled Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he wiped his mouth.

"I've always had an attraction to you, Ranma," Rose says with a smile.

Ranma squinted his eyes. He knew that his daughter would never try to kiss him like that, unless-

"You're not Rose…you're Lady Cassandra, aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" "Rose" says, as she batted her eyes.

"Would you quit that? I KNOW it's you based upon your energy signature…and the fact that Rose, being my DAUGHTER, would never kiss me like that!"

"Rose" looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye, as she delves into "her" memories.

"Oh, poo!" says Cassandra, as she began speaking in a proper manner. "To think that a stud like you happen to be the girl's father."

"So, how'd you do it?" The Doctor says, as he comes up from behind Ranma.

"How did you know-?" Ranma began.

"It was hard to miss the commotion you've made," the Doctor says. He then turns back towards "Rose". "Well?"

"Yeah, last time we saw you, the authorities had taken you in," Ranma interjects.

"It was embarrassing, but I manage to wind up here…penniless," Cassandra replies. "As for how I managed the transfer my consciousness using a standard mind-transfer device."

"A device that is used when receiving a cloned body," the Doctor says with disgust.

"Correct. You know, it's been a while since I had a young set of THESE."

Cassandra was feeling herself up.

"Hey, stop that-!" Ranma began, as he went over to Rose. Unfortunately, due to the shoddy wiring within the basement, some sort of electrical surge took place between them and the nearest conduit.

ZAP!

"Ohhhhhh!" Rose says, as she fell backwards, as did Ranma. The Doctor went for Rose first.

CRACK!

SPLASH!

"Ow," Ranma-chan says, as she rubs her head. Her head knocks out a pipe, allowing cold water to splash on her. "Wait, I'm in a new body…and it's cuter, too."

"Hey!" the Doctor says, as he helped Rose up. "Give that body back!"

"Uh-uh," Cassandra replied. She then delved into Ranma's memories. "I know! Moko…Taka…Bi-SHA!"

Ranma-chan let loose a small energy sphere, which slammed into one of the support structures within the basement. And although the structure held, the walls around it fell down, blocking the Doctor and Rose access to Ranma.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked. "Why is my father attacking US?"

"Because THAT is not your father," the Doctor says. "We don't know what damage Cassandra may cause in Ranma's body. Come ON."

And with that, the Doctor and Rose take an alternate route.

At the same time, Cassandra was reveling in her new form.

"I've always wanted to be a 'red-head'," Cassandra says, as she undid her braid. She had managed to get to the lower levels of the hospital when she discovered bodies lined up in stasis. It didn't take a genius to see that the bodies were diseased.

"My, my…look what we have here?"

Suddenly-

GET OUT OF MY BODY!

Cassandra was startled at the loudness of the voice inside her head. She looked at her reflection…or she would if Ranma was staring back at her.

"Ah, yes," Cassandra says. "What can I do for YOU, my dear?"

GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY, CASSANDRA!

"I'm afraid that I can't really do that," Cassandra snorts. "All I need to do is learn what this body can and cannot do, and I'll be the 'Queen Bee' once again!"

THEN I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STOP YOU.

Cassandra could feel her new body jerk around a bit, as Ranma attempted to wrest control from her.

"If…you…continue…to…resist…I'll…release…these people!" Cassandra says, as she places her fingers on the emergency release valve.

Ranma ceases his attempts.

"That's better-"

"Hold it!" cries a voice.

Cassandra turns to see the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, poo."

The Doctor and Rose managed to track down the elusive Cassandra.

"Stay RIGHT where you are!" the Doctor says, after realizing where they were.

"I don't think so."

SMASH!

An emergency alarm sounds, as hundreds of humanoids were released from stasis, all carrying the most dangerous diseases known to modern sentient species.

"Ta, ta!" Casandra says, before disappearing.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, as the zombie like humans came over to them.

The Doctor thins for a moment.

"That's IT!"

"Wot?"

"There's only one person that can help us…"

Rose and the Doctor return to the medical ward, where the older Ranma was lying.

"Sister, we need to speak with…Lady Ranma," the Doctor says.

"'Lady Ranma'?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need some help."

The Doctor goes over to Lady Ranma, and takes a hold of her delicate hands.

"Ranma, I know that this is not your adventure, but I need your help."

Lady Ranma opens her eyes.

"I know."

"You KNOW?" Rose exclaims. She still found it hard to believe that her "father" would end up in the equivalent of a convalescence home-like environment. "Then why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't ask," Lady Ranma says, as she sits up in her bed. "Besides, as the Doctor says, this is YOUR fight…not mine."

"Is it because of some rule about time?"

"Nope. Besides, it's fun watching all the Chaos from MY perspective for a change."

"…"

"Anyway, Rose, it's time for you to receive your heritage…"

A short time later, Cassandra was running from the very problem that she had created.

"I can't believe this," Cassandra says. "Here I am, on the eve of my comeback, and I'm on the run from these THINGS-"

"Hold it RIGHT there!" came a voice.

Cassandra sees a Sailor-suited warrior standing before her. She seemed familiar…

"Who are you?"

"I am—bloody hell—the Neo-Sailor Helios, the avatar of the Warrior of the Sun. And on behalf of Justice everywhere, I shall kick your arse!"

With that, Neo-Sailor Helios leaps off the upper terrace, and successfully delivers a kick to Cassandra's jaw.

POW!

And down goes Cassandra.

"Rose, are you there?"

'Helios (II) looks at her wrist-bracelet.

"Oh, yeah, this communicator," she says, as she placed her mouth near the piece. "Okay, Doctor, what's up?"

"I'm going to need for you to change the plumbing so that the anti-bacterial tanks will be reconnected to the general sprinkler systems."

"So that these zombies will receive the same bath as we got earlier, when we first got inside the hospital."

"Exactly. And don't worry about being infected…your Sailor Suit will provide protection."

"I still don't want to be touched, Doctor."

"Understood. Now hurry!"

"Right!" 'Helios (II) says, as she was about to leave, before remembering that her father's body was still her father's.

"Be thankful for being in my father's body, Cassandra," 'Helios (II) says, as she picks up Ranma's body, in order to carry it on her back…before she needed to go off and save the day…

About a few hours later, the Doctor makes sure that the authorities deal with both the newly dubbed "New Humans" (formerly walking bio-labs) and the Sisters of Plenitude. At the same time, somehow, Cassandra was permanently stuck in Ranma's head, even after regaining control over his body.

"Shut up, Cassandra," Ranma said to himself. "Hey, it's your fault you're stuck in my head…"

Lady Ranma merely chuckled, as she packed her traveling bag.

"What's so funny?"

"You two will have a LOT of fun together…at least in the interim," Lady Ranma replies. She was dressed like she was straight out of the Joseon Dynasty, circa the early 1500s in Korea, Earth. "I wouldn't mind it TOO much, if I was you."

"Wait, why are you dressing like you are a High Physician Lady?"

"Because I AM one. And, no, I'm not dressed like this because I'm acting 'girly'. I am dressed like this to honor of someone special."

"Someone special…?"

Then, it dawned on Ranma.

"Jang-Geum."

"Exactly. You remember the Kelvans, right?"

"Yes," Ranma replied. "I remember that incident when that jack-ass Rojan essentially held Usagi hostage, by using her as the power source for the _Enterprise_, and forced me to do what he wanted because of THAT. I also recall Kirk setting up an arrangement where the Federation would attempt to establish diplomatic contact. Why?"

"Around the year 12268 (CE), the Kelvans…attacked the Milky Way Galaxy. In spite of previous efforts to establish proper relations with are neighbors from Andromeda, nothing could stop them from following their own orthodoxy of conquest beyond anything else. It was because of this war the United Planets, and even untold number of worlds—including Earth—would be…laid to waste."

Ranma nods his head grimly. The United Planets had been formed that encompassed the entire Milky Way Galaxy, having long since incorporated the Federation sometime after the 25th century.

"But…humanity survived and re-built civilization, thus the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire was born. But, like all things, we ended up destroying what we created—this time when the Machines rebelled against their slothful masters—but we survived to create the Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"Wait, that's during Paul's reign."

"Yep."

"But…what happened to Usagi and the others?"

"We defeated the Kelvans, but not without cost. Usagi and the others directly intervened in the war, but, as a consequence, had to leave humanity and other mortals to live without them from that point on. Of course, there have been a few…exceptions to this rule, like me, for instance. But the others…were forced to leave by universal decree."

"Oh. But that doesn't explain why THIS…get up."

"I wear this to honor Jang-Geum's…sacrifice. She had sought peace, even after what had happened, but was killed anyway. That's why I accept my present state, and that's why I had become…a healer, instead of a warrior."

"Then why are you…here? You're not dying, or something, are ya?"

"No, but when Sol went nova, I lost a major portion of my power. So, my body is…adjusting. I was here due to…exhaustion. I don't know how much time I have left in this universe, but I'm going to use that time in the service of others."

"Man, have I gotten soft," Ranma says, as he begins to walk away.

"Oh, really?" Lady Ranma says, as she holds up Ranma's modified RAZR phone, having "lifted" the phone from Ranma's person.

Ranma turns around, and tries to snatch the phone back. Or he tried to, only to realize that Lady Ranma was actually faster than HE was.

"Give me THAT!" Ranma says, as Lady Ranma finally allowed Ranma to get his phone back.

"You know, you're too high-strung," Lady Ranma says, as she slings her shoulder bag.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help these people?"

"Naw, the local authorities got it covered. Besides…there are other worlds that need a good physician lady."

Lady Ranma places her index and middle fingers on her forehead.

"You have an interesting life ahead of you, Ranma Saotome. Be seeing you…"

FLASH!

And Lady Ranma was gone.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to see the Doctor standing there.

"Hey," Ranma simply says.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked.

"I suppose I will. I mean, between Cassandra stuck in my head like some Harvey Rabbit, and learning that I've become such a wimp, life couldn't get even…weirder. How's things on YOUR end?"

"Well, I was told by our mysterious friend, the Face of Boe, that I'd see him again."

"I see."

"Well," the Doctor says, as he pats Ranma on the shoulder. "We better get moving. Rose has already made it back-"

"-And the sooner we get Cassandra out of my head, the better," Ranma says. "Somewhere, there is a way to do so, and I aim to find it!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: We're taking a brief side-tour to include the "Doctor Who" stuff, since some of my readers are curious as to what Ranma has been (or, at least one of his doppelgangers). But don't worry...it won't be the only thing in this arc to be mentioned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**  
**

**Part 6: "2007" ("F" Side).**

* * *

_After that, the Doctor felt that it was a good time to go on a vacation. I thought so too, since Cassandra was stuck inside my head. Could I have forced her out, given adequate preparation, perhaps I could. However, according to the Doctor, years of taking the mélange spice—the stuff from the planet Arrakis—was treating "Cassandra" as one of my "past lives"…or like a possession. This could explain why it was so easy for 'Venus' to be thoroughly incorporated into my psyche so easily. The Doctor was sure that over time, I'll be able to get rid of MY "Harvey", but, in the meantime, Cassandra was going to be a pain in the behind…_

"There we are," the Doctor says with a jovial manner. "As promise, we will vacation in Sheffield, while attending "Ian Dury and the Blockheads."

"Feh, you guys go on ahead," Ranma says dismissively.

"Wot's wrong?" Rose asked her father.

"Ah, it's just that I got a headache named Cassandra still rattling in my head."

FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SIR, I AM _NOT_ A HEADACHE. FROM WHAT I HAVE SEEN OF YOUR MIND, YOU COULD USE SOME CULTURE.

"Whatever."

"Having a complete conversation with one's self is the first signs of dementia," the Doctor says in a joking manner to Rose.

"Hey!"

"Well, I for one will be seeing this Ian," Rose replies.

"See?" the Doctor says. "Forward thinking wins the day."

"Yeah, yeah…have fun," Ranma says.

However, as soon as Rose and the Doctor step outside of the TARDIS, they found themselves surrounded by British Soldiers.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the soldiers on horseback.

"We are actually originally here on vacation," says the Doctor, having decided to switch to a Scottish accent, after taking a brief glimpse of the surroundings.

"And this…box?"

"A temporary measure until we get a replacement cart…with the previous one broken down."

Rose looks back at the box, wondering what Ranma was up to. By now, he had to know that there was trouble a foot.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Anyone else in there?"

Before the Doctor said anything else, a red-haired young woman, dressed in the style and manner of a Victorian, steps out.

"Doctor," the young woman said, as she steps out. She spoke in a thick Scottish accent. "You should NOT leave a lady in there by herself."

"Well, um, yes," the Doctor says. "You are quite right."

"And your name, madam?"

"Miss Cassandra…MacLeod…of the clan MacLeod."

"Ah, the MacLeods," the soldier says. "A noble if rough bunch. However, I will need some papers to verify your identities."

As worried Rose was, she was relieved that "Cassandra" and the Doctor presented their psychic papers to soldiers.

"Ah, I see that you work for the Lord Provost, Dr. McCrimmon as the attending physician, and that you are his resident nurse Miss Cassandra-"

"I would like a word with the Doctor and his party," came an authoritarian voice from within the carriage. So busy paying attention to the men with the guns that the Doctor and the rest failed to see the carriage that the soldiers were escorting.

"Come with me, please," the soldiers say. "By the way, my name is Captain Reynolds, presiding officer of Her Majesty Personal Guard."

As the trio went to the carriage, Rose turns towards "Cassandra".

"Your father was kind of to allow me to 'play' with his body," Cassandra says in a whisper. "Did you know that was a prominent actor in theater?"

"I really couldn't have guess THAT," Rose says dismissively. "Besides, what's the big deal about dressing up and stuff-?"

"Uh-hum," says the older female in the carriage, who looked suspiciously like-

"Queen Victoria," says Rose with quiet astonishment.

"Rose," the Doctor whispers towards his companion in hushed tones.

"Oh, sorry, Your Majesty," Rose says, as she says with noticeable embarrassment.

"I see," the Queen says, with a look of disgust. "And I also see that you would go out in public like THAT."

Rose was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"My apologies, for my…cousin's behavior," Cassandra says. "She is a country girl, after all."

The Doctor did his best to stifle a laugh.

"I will over look this indiscretion for now. Doctor, since you work for the Lord Provost, you may accompany me Aberdeen. I…am not at my peak of health, ever since my husband died."

"Then we shall, Your Majesty," the Doctor says. From experience, the TARDIS stopping at an undetermined place was not a random act.

_I allowed Cassandra to use my body so that she would have a better chance of interacting with this time period than I would. You see, I was very familiar with what was about to take place, and in order for the timeline to run smoothly, I had to make sure that by body's interaction with the players involved was as natural as possible. Thus, I would, in effect avoid creating a "paradox" that would warrant the attention of the likes of "Wrinkle", the spirit in charge of making sure that temporal paradoxes did not occur. Not that I would allow Cassandra to do completely outrageous things, but the little stuff…well, why not?_

_The Torchwood Manor was a country estate owned by family friend Sir Robert MacLeish, whose father was a close friend of the Queen's husband Prince Albert. The two were enamored were polymaths: equally proficient in both the sciences and folklore._

"Ranma, don't you get a weird feeling around here?" Rose says, as she steps out of the Queen carriage. There were bald men, in varying clothing, watching her and her companions intently.

"I do," Ranma said, in Cassandra's voice.

Rose stares at Ranma strangely.

"Hey, don't look at me, my dear," Ranma says. "Bad enough I have to share this body…"

"Well, it's downright creepy, if you ask me."

"ANYWAY, this is a classic 'trap' we're walking into. It's too quiet, and the man of the house over there is acting fidgety."

"So what are we going to do?"

Ranma smiles.

"We spring the trap."

"I was afraid you would say that…"

After checking in, Rose is sent to find more appropriate attire.

"Bloody hell," Rose breathes in an exasperated manner, just as she was about to open the wardrobe in one of the rooms, where the spare dresses were kept. "I wish 'Gwen' was here-"

Suddenly, upon opening the wardrobe, she sees a frightened maid.

"What the 'ell?"

"Thank goodness!" the girl says. "You have to be careful, or they'll come for you-"

The door behind the two girls opens, causing them to jump.

"Come with me," commanded the "butler". "Now."

Meanwhile, Ranma was examining the floors and rooms of the house. From her recollection, the wood was coated with mistletoe…

"A very unusual house," the Doctor says.

"Yes, my father was a bit of a eccentric," Sir Robert replies. "He believed that these lands are roamed by the Changing Breed."

"You mean, 'were-wolves'," Captain Reynolds interjects. He had just made sure that the Queen's special case was put away safely under armed guard within the estates safe.

"Of course, why didn't I think of THAT?" the Doctor says.

"Of course, such creatures are NOT real," replied the Queen. "It would be metaphysically impossible."

"Yes, like warriors who are cursed to receive a gender-shifting curse…when doused with cursed water," Cassandra says, as she took a sip of her brandy.

"Heh," the Doctor giggles.

"REALLY, Doctor," the Queen says. "Such silliness is unbecoming of your station."

"Your Highness," Sir Robert says. "Allow me to show you something that my family has been making for years…"

Sir Robert shows the party the estate' observatory. However, almost immediately, the Doctor notices something strange about the telescope within.

"This is quite a design," the Doctor says, as he goes over the instrument. "Though, for the life of me, the way the lens are arranged, it seems like it's sole purpose is to focus light, rather than the object itself."

"As I stated before, Father was quite…odd."

"Dinner is served," said the butler, as he steps in.

Ranma/Cassandra stares at the butler…

"Cassandra?" the Doctor says, as he places a hand on hers.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, Doctor," Cassandra says. "I better find Rose."

"I'm sure that it will be fine," the Doctor says with reassurance.

"Quite."

However, as Cassandra went up to the guest room, she was being followed by one of the butler's staff.

"I do not need to be followed, sir," Cassandra says, as she went about her business.

"The master of the house insists," replies the man.

"Well, in that case…"

Cassandra suddenly turns to strike the man, only that the man seemed to flow with the movement.

"Just as I thought," Ranma replies, as she backed off a bit. "I seriously doubt that martial arts of your caliber is practiced in this area."

"The same goes to you," the man replied. "However, I am considered to be the best fighter in all of Scotland."

The servant then moved in for an attack.

Ranma flowed through the attack, followed by a standard trapping counter.

"Guess what? I'm NOT from Scotland!"

Ranma used a single _head-butt_ to put his opponent under.

CLONK!

"Oh, my," Cassandra says, as she felt her head. "Really, was THAT necessary?"

Cassandra pulls the man inside a nearby room, and bounds and gags the man.

"Ranma, do you think we'll be able to deal with these ruffians?" Cassandra says.

"Of course, we can," Ranma replied. Both Cassandra and Ranma were speaking in the same body. So it appeared as if there was one person having a complete conversation…while suffering from schizophrenia.

"And I know just how…"

As of on cue, the butler, named Father Angelo, revels his hand: he and his fellow clergy, kinfolk to the _Garou_ tribe "Fianna". The Fianna were the Celtic "changing breed" tribes who were humiliated when the Technocratic Union (then known as the Order of Reason) had successfully curtailed their influence when the English cemented its control over the British Isles at the signing of the Act of Union in 1800. Angelo and his kin hatched a plan of revenge by purposely infecting the symbol of British rule with lycanthropy: Queen Victoria. Furthermore, by doing this, the Garou, with the Fianna within the leadership position, would supplant the Tauri as the masters of the planet. Hence, the reason why there was a WEREWOLF being let loose on the premise.

"Everyone, to the study!" Ranma says, as she burst into the dining room. She had successfully rendered Father Angelo unconscious with a well-placed hit to the head with a candlestick, upon entering the dining room.

"No one orders the Queen of the British-" the Queen began.

"Your Majesty," the Doctor says. "Obviously, you are the target. Please, do as she says."

"Very well, I shall. However, I have to retrieve the special package-"

"I already have your package," Ranma says, as she tossed the box to Captain Reynolds. "Hold on to that diamond."

"You dare you take-" the Queen began to say.

Ranma, with a sigh, shows the Queen a badge. The Doctor sees the badge. It was silver and black in color, and had a circle with a box, within another circle, which was within another box. The boxes were "standing" on their corner. At the very heart of the design was a tilted chalice (an inverted triangle with a diagonal line attached to a flat line) which was the Latin symbol for "crucible" in alchemy. This is the indication that humankind, through design, not nature, can perfect the reality around him or her. However, it was the words circling the overall design that perked the Queen's attention.

"These words," the Queen began softly. Then, she began to speak in an ancient tongue.

"Are you the Wyldling?" she said in Enochian. "Are you here to protect me? Did you come on behest of the Moon Princess?"

"Though I am NOT the Wyldling that you seek, I am at your service," Ranma replied likewise, as she bowed. "My sword and my brow are at your command."

Enochian was the ancient tongue when the Heavens and the Earth was as one…when the gods, angels and the spirits walked side-by-side.

"What is going on here?" asked Sir Robert.

"I wonder that myself," the Doctor says, not realizing that he had slipped out of his Scottish accent.

This did not go to well with the Queen.

"YOU are not Scottish, I assume," the Queen says.

Before the Doctor could reply, Ranma intervened.

"Your Majesty, the Doctor is with me," Ranma interjected.

"Very well, but I do expect him to behave while he is in my company."

"But, Your Majesty-" Captain Reynolds called out after the Queen. He was still unsure what was going on…

The Doctor was determined to find out.

"Okay, Ranma, spill it," the Doctor says. "You seem to know what is going on around here."

Ranma sighs.

"The reason why all this is happening is because this is the day a key Technocratic conspiracy is created: the Torchwood Institute."

"Okay, fine. Go on."

"At this juncture, Queen Victoria is the head of the Order of Reason, the precursor to the Technocratic Union."

"You mean the organization that YOUR wife Usagi founded to 'deal' with people like ME?" the Doctor smirked.

"Um, yeah. Anyway, the Queen's experience tonight with the werewolf will set the tone for everything else that happens in the future, and it is very important that she sees that 'Reality Deviants' NOT as a threat."

Suddenly, the two old friends hear the sounds of howling close by.

"We better make sure that 'furball' is lured into the observatory," Ranma says, as she turns to leave.

"Of course!" the Doctor says. "That box…the diamond inside…the smell of mistletoe on the walls…this house is designed to force the creature into the observatory."

"Correct. If I recall, there is a secret passage that will take us directly to the observatory."

"Wait, where's Rose?"

"I ran into her earlier, and told her to get her new friends to boil up the mistletoe that Sir Robert keeps growing in his garden. They can use the water as a defense against the creature."

"Right, because he is allergic to it."

"Bingo."

"You know, we are going to have a LONG talk about what you know…and DON'T know."

"Humph!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"So, we were able to deal with the were-wolf, though the Queen was injured in the process," Ranma says, as he continues to munch on his third sandwich.

"So, was she infected with lycanthropy?" Elton asked.

"Actually, did you know that Victoria was a magus in her own right?"

"I did not know that."

"Well, it's true. Her teacher was Lord Bryon—the poet—who was a Hermetic mage before going 'Orphan'. He actually taught her much of her foundation before the Order of Reason took over her training rather forcefully."

"What is an…'Orphan'?"

"That's when you are rejected or you reject established magic societies."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Victoria was able to develop an immunity from the actual disease…although, the side-effect was a mild-case of hemophilia."

"So, what happened to the 'wolf'?"

"Since I didn't want to risk contaminating the timeline, I used mundane means to eliminate the threat. While I served as the bait, the Doctor got Sir Roberts's 'telescope' to work. POOF! There goes the wolf. Then again, the way he went, you'd think he wanted to die, since he said he wanted to return to 'The Great Link'."

"The Great Link" was a phrase used to indicate the hive-like mind shared by Changelings…from the Delta Quadrant.

"So, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, we said our good-byes, and that was it. Oh, we were rewarded for our troubles…"

Ranma shows Elton the proclamation granting royal titles. So now, the Doctor was "Sir Doctor of TARDIS", Rose was now "Dame Rose of the Powell Estate" and Cassandra was now "Dame Cassandra of the Dunvegan Estate". The Dunvegan Estate in Scotland is the ancestral home of Clan MacLeod, which includes the True Immortal warriors Duncan, Colin, Quentin and Connor MacLeod. However, what Ranma did not know at the time, was that by being dubbed Dame Cassandra of the Dunvegan Estate, he would become a MacLeod by fiat. And because Usagi is married to Ranma, she would be linked to the Clan MacLeod. And because she was a True Immortal herself, having been adopted by the MacLeods when she and Ranma lived in the Highlands, this made them "Highlanders". And, according to the legends, it is said that a "MacLeod" from the Highlands of Scotland, would be the one to win "The Prize"…whatever that was. Thus, the Game would become progressively much more dangerous, as time goes one…which explains the increased number of Killer Immortals (or "Kimmies") that been showing up at the Saotomes' doorstep lately.

"But anyway, the Queen, although she understood the situation, had preferred that we vanish as soon as possible. And she was right, because about an hour later, my…younger self would show up to make sure that the Queen could make it to Aberdeen to codify the 'Precepts of Damien'…the rules that govern what should be done to 'Reality Deviants'…such as the Doctor and myself. Not only THAT, she would put into motion the 'evolution' of the Order of Union to create the global organization known as 'Technocratic Union'…or the 'Technocracy'. More on the home front, Victoria would use her resources, with Sir Robert as the point man, to form the Torchwood Institute, a solely homegrown affair dedicated in keeping track of the Doctor's activities. MAN, those guys can be jerks."

"Well, you survived THAT encounter unscathed."

"Not…exactly. You see Rose had encountered the were-wolf, and-"

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Ranma and Elton both looked at the Grandfather Clock that Mr. Skinner was nice enough to donate to LINDA.

"Well, lunch time is OVER," Ranma said, as he tossed his garbage into a nearby can. "I'll tell you more after we install this power-converter."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Question. I plan on having the families get together before the wedding "episode" in a scene called "Ranma and his two Mommies" (it will still be a part of "2007"). It's a play on a book with a similar title ("Heather and Her Two Mommies"). Anyway, how should Arwen (Ranma's spiritual mother) and Nodoka (Ranma's physical mother) treat their respective son, when they are in the vicinity? How about towards each other? Let me know what you think. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7: "2007" ("G" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Rose was lying on her bed, sweating. She had told her mother that she was coming down with a mild cold, but insisted that she could handle things herself. All through the afternoon, Rose dreamed of a wolf chasing after her in a dark forest, which was blanketed by snow. In it, she turns around, waiting to see if the wolf was going to pounce…

Then, Rose hears a growling noise ahead of her.

Slowly, Rose faces the wolf, which was ready to-

"ROWRL!" the wolf roared, as it pounced-

"GAH!" Rose says, as she bolted upright. Her t-shirt, drenched in sweat, stuck to her body.

"You okay, in there?" says a voice through the bedroom door.

Rose turns her head towards the door.

"I'm…okay, Mum," Rose replied.

"Oh, okay, then," replied Jackie. "I'm going for a run, but call me if you need me to pick up something."

"Okay…I'll consider that."

A moment later, Rose was able to get her bearings straight. That was when she noticed the deep tares in her bed, as if an animal made them…

Meanwhile, Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother, closes the door to her apartment. She sees one of her neighbors.

"Hey, Betty," Jackie says. "How are you?"

"Oh, I am fine," said the neighbor, who appeared in her mid-to-late forties age-wise. "Mrs. Yank wants to know if you would be free to attend a city development center, so that we can give suggestion to the High Commissioner on how the neighborhood should be developed."

"I'll have to check with Rose first, since she is coming down with something."

"Oh, poor thing. Okay, then, you stay here, and I can take your concerns to the High Commissioner myself."

"Thanks, Betty. I better get this run over with before it gets too late in the afternoon."

"Alright, but I must say that you look lovely…and you certainly look like you are getting younger."

"Thanks, luv. I'm, of course, exercising, and I'm using this nice cream that Ranma had brought back."

"Ohhhhh. So you and the boy ARE seeing each other. I didn't know you were into younger men…and Asian, too."

No one knew, save for the Doctor's inner circle, knew that Jackie was really Usagi Tsukino, and that she was already married to Ranma…who was also Rose's deceased father Pete Tyler.

"Well, it doesn't matter if Ranma is Asian, Betty. And besides…what he lacks in experience, he makes up in _stamina_."

"So true, so true."

The two share a good-natured laugh.

A few minutes later, Jackie was jogging through the more dilapidated section of East London, where the Rantsu Foundation's development project was under way. Jackie was still coming to grips with her being an aspect of a "Magical Girl"…who was much, much more. One of the reasons why she was exercising more often was that she wanted to harness the potential that was within her. Although she was an aspect of the Moon Princess, Jackie was conditioned to be as normal as possible. Lately, however, the threats to herself—and to her friends and family for that matter—have gotten more intense, prompting Jackie to get into shape…

Suddenly, she received a sense of unease, just as something hits her from behind.

BAM!

KREEEEEEE-!

CRASH!

Jackie smashed into a nearby dumpster. However, the dumpster had crumpled upon impact.

"Ah!" Jackie says, as she sits while rubbing her head. "What the bloody 'ell-?"

Standing there before Jackie was a gray-skinned woman with violet hair, talons and pointy ears. She had a small diamond mark in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were black, save for her white irises. She was dressed in an outfit that was a crossed between the look of the Roma and 18th century men's fashion. She had a single-braid that went down her back, which was wrapped and tied in a leather band.

"So, you are my target," says the woman with a smirk. "You do not look so tough, human."

Jackie gets back on her feet.

"Who the hell are ya?" Jackie says.

"I am called 'Forerunner', the instrument in which my master will use for your death."

"But…why? And who sent you?"

"It is the concern of the Monitors that your constant trips outside normal space-and-time could prove to be an unstable factor within the space-time continuum. Your death will prevent further damage."

Jackie looks at the girl, before realizing something…

"Wait, haven't we met before?" Jackie asked.

Forerunner looks at Jackie with a quizzical eye. How could this female know her?"

"Yes…I remember. I called you 'Joan', and that you and I were allies in the last Great Time War."

"I…I do not know what you are talking about, but I have my mission."

And with that, Forerunner attacked.

"I got to do something," Jackie says, as she concentrated. "Maybe there is a way to bring out the tools to protect myself-"

As if she fell in a cool pool of water, Jackie feels something…as if she was being embraced by the state of nirvana…

Just as Forerunner connected with another fist, Jackie redirected the attack vector, so that Forerunner instead slammed straight into a wall.

CRASH!

"Okay," Jackie says, as she began to analyze her opponent. "Obviously this person is NOT the Joan that I first met. Then again, it could be that we have a classic temporal paradox. Besides, I haven't seriously affected time since- Oh."

Jackie (as Usagi) "remembers" the whole Cosmic Key—a gate way that is linked directly to the Yggsdrasil System, which allows a person with the means to affect reality—incident, which warped the timeline to her preferred state, with key players and events being involved to make sure that things turned out the way SHE wanted. Otherwise, at least according the _original timeline_, she had never married Ranma. That must be the reason why this…Forerunner had come, and not Wrinkle, since the old gnome was a part of the very system that SHE had changed. The Monitors were outside of the space-time continuum, so they would know what changes to the timeline had been made.

"So, you know of your crime, Moon Princess," Forerunner says, as she gets up.

"I know that I did what I did because I realized that I loved Ranma more than I loved Mamoru, and that I was jealous of Akane's happiness. But even THEN, I made sure that my husband fulfilled his role as Akane Tendo's 'true fiance'…even if the way it came about was a bit haphazard."

"It does not matter…only your death is."

Just as Forerunner was about to connect a fist to Jackie's face, Jackie suddenly untied her hair ribbon.

FWOOSH!

Forerunner suddenly sees a tornado of hair lance outward towards her, entangling the instrument of death.

"What-?" Forerunner began to say, as she found herself being held up by Jackie's hair, which had bellowed outward to a fantastic length.

Jackie pulls the woman towards her.

"Poor dear," Jackie says sadly, as she stroked the woman's face. "You were probably denied even the little things in life."

"You're trying to inflame my hormones," Forerunner says defiantly. "I'm not afraid of your tricks."

"If that's the case, why are you trembling?"

Jackie brings Forerunner closer towards her, takes Forerunner's face into her hands, and gently kisses her…

TAP!

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

With Forerunner now unconscious, Jackie quickly steps back, somewhat disgusted with herself for seemingly being so good at seducing women…apparently.

"What was I into?" Jackie says to herself. From her actions, she needed to distract Forerunner long enough to analyze Forerunner's physiology, before applying some sort of "nerve pinch" on her assaulter.

Jackie stares at Forerunner.

"What am I going to do with you…?"

Meanwhile, outside of time and space… 

"Some plan YOU cooked up!" says one of the 52 Monitors. They were in charge of one section of reality known as "The Multiverse". However, since Sailor Moon had acquired elements from the Multiverse while creating her own Universe, one of the Monitors felt they should punish her…hence the insertion of a Forerunner. "I told you, this version of the Moon Princess' universe was out of our jurisdiction. And now, we lost one of our weapons!"

"Bah!" said the other Monitor. Most Monitors, with a few variations, tend to have ruddy skin, balding, white-on-white eyes, muscular and wears "space armor" of varying colors.

"We can simply send another clone of our 'Forerunner'."

"Fine, but let's stick to the original plan, and focus on the anomalies within THIS Multiverse?"

"Humph!"

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke Uchiha wakes up, feeling a bit sore. The young _shinobi_ wondered where he was, until he saw Ranko Tendo sitting quietly in a chair nearby…facing him.

"YOU!" Sasuke says, as he gets up, before pain forces him back in bed.

Ranko sighs.

"Sasuke, you have to take it easy," Ranko says, as she gets up.

"But I've been looking for you, and then I saw-"

Sasuke tries to get up again.

"I-Itachi-!"

"Your brother is LONG gone…along with his buddy," Ranko says, as she lays Sasuke down back on the bed.

"Where…where are we?"

"We're in Matsumae, home of the only castle in Hokkaido," Ranko says. "It's near our last stop, Otafuku, but it is an even bigger gambling town. Might Guy was here to take you back to the village, but…other plans came up."

The "other plans" was Ranko's insistence that Sasuke remains with her party, so that she could have a chance to talk to the youngest Uchiha…without worrying about getting killed.

"Great…"

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted to know why there were another Sharingan user, but…you did answer my question back there, except for one."

Sasuke looks straight into Ranko's eye.

"Why did you or your clan stay away? I know that you said that my clan abandoned one of their own, but…could you not have sought out Itachi?"

"And do what? Avenge the Uchiha?"

"Well, yes."

"On what grounds? As you stated, the Uchiha abandoned my great, great-grandmother. Why should I care about a clan willing to abandon a member over foolish pride? And more importantly, if I did avenge their murders, where would you be today? Where would you develop the drive to prove yourself against your own brother?"

Ranko pauses for a moment.

"Besides, I neither knew of the incident nor was ready to deal with Itachi until it was long too late."

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke says, as he relaxed a little. "Besides, you would have been too young to do anything about it, eh?"

The truth of the matter was that Ranko, as "Lord Ranshin", struck a deal with Itachi, whereby Itachi would live…if he awaken her younger self's Sharingan, shortly before his younger self went off into the future. Every ounce of Ranko's person told her to bring Itachi to justice, upon learning what he did to his own clan. In fact, Ranko had personally known a few of the members, so there was every reason to go after Itachi herself. However, had she done so, Ranko would not have awakened her own Sharingan within young "Ranma Saotome", which would have created a temporal paradox. But now with Itachi's attempt to take her own son's life, all bets were off, which is why Itachi had left the way he did. The whole thing was a Faustian bargain that Ranko had always regretted making.

"Um, yeah," Ranko replied. "But, let's talk about the future. You want to get revenge on Itachi, or do you want to be the best?"

While Sasuke wants to avenge his clan, he did want to be the best _shinobi_ in the village.

"Um…"

"When you can answer THAT question, meet me on the upper terraces tomorrow."

"Why?"

"That's where I'll be training."

Ranko turns around, and opens the door to the private room. She then turns around to face Sasuke.

"You have potential, kiddo…if you are willing to put your ego into the proper perspective."

And with that, Ranko walks out, leaving a perplexed Sasuke behind to ponder their conversation.

When Ranko stepped out of the hotel, where a room had been rented out for at least a week, she sees a happy Naruto.

"Hey, Ranko!" Naruto says, as he comes up to the pig-tailed _kunoichi_. "Check this out!"

Ranko knew that Jiraiya was going to introduce to Naruto the "Rasengan", which was the more refined version of the revised "Horizontal Dragon Sprial"…a spin-off of the "Rising Dragon Ascension". Who would have thought that the Rasengan would be created by her future "husband", Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage?

**FLASHBACK!**

Ranko Uchiha was cooking dinner, when she heard cursing from her adopted home's backporch. On this evening, she was cooking for her fiancée Yondaime Sarutobi, as she has done every Sunday. She knew that Yondaime wanted to create his own jutsus, so that the talented shinobi could move up to the rank of "Jonin"…at 16 years of age, which was impressive in and of itself.

Ranko was a ninja herself, although her area expertise was in the medical arts. In fact, she and Yondaime met when they served together on the same squad, along with Hiashi Hyuga, under the watch of their teacher and mentor Master Jiraiya, one of the legendary Three. Interestingly, no one knew where Ranko came from—other than exhibiting the traits for the Sharingan—when both she and Yondaime were found in the Forest of Death as babies. She was taken into the Uchiha clan, and raised as a member, while Yondaime was taken in by the Sarutobi clan, shortly thereafter. Yondaime was perhaps the most talented of the up-and-coming _shinobi_, having earned the nick-name "Uzumaki" for his dazzling fighting prowess; his nickname also gave him the idea of creating a new jutsu that would fit his fighting style…

At any rate, because of the way Ranko and Yondaime came about in the world, both were seen as strange…a circumstance that brought them together in the first place.

"Man, I can't get this thing to work," Yondaime says, as he toweled himself off, before throwing his towel on the rack on the back porch. "And it's been three years since I started this project…"

"What's the problem, Yon-kun?" Ranko asks.

"Well, you know that jutsu you showed me that first day? The one you used during the Chunin Exam?"

"You mean the 'Horizontal Dragon Spiral'?" Ranko replies. Being connected to the Air Elements, Ranko was able to develop air-based attacks, though, for some reason those attacks seemed familiar to her…like she had done them before…

"Yeah. I was thinking, what if it's the chakra—not the element itself—that is being moved? Wait…can you show me how it's done again?"

Ranko nods, and takes off her apron. She wasn't much of a fighter, unless lives were at stake.

"Here," Ranko says, as she performed a single-handed jutsu. She then placed her right palm a few inches over her left palm.

FWOOSH!

Soon, a micro-tornado appears.

"How is that?"

Yondaime looks at the tornado with a careful eye…

"That's IT!" Yondaime says, as he jumps up with excitement.

"What?"

"Ko-chan, do you still have those balloons from Itachi's birthday?"

Ranko nods her head. There was still a lot party-stuff left over from her cousin Itachi's first birthday.

"I'll be right back…"

A few minutes later, Yondaime took the balloons, and filled them with water.

"How can I be so stupid?" Yondaime says, as he placed the water balloon in his hand. "I was relying on the air, rather than developing the pathway for which this…Rasengan could be developed."

"'Spiraling Sphere'?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah. This technique will use the 'Horizontal Dragon Spiral' as the basis. However, by focusing on the element itself, the chakra simply disperses. Watch…"

Yondaime takes the balloon, and begins to rotate the water.

"Okay, so you are rotating the water," Ranko says.

"Now, watch what happens when I create an opposite current at the center of the balloon…"

The water balloon begins to spike violently, until-

BLOOSH!

Ranko was all wet.

"Okay, so you have a nice water bomb."

"Don't you see? This will help me develop the discipline to focus solely on the chakra. And with practice, I won't need to rely on water to maintain the sphere. I'll have the rest down in NO time flat!"

Although Ranko was slightly upset for being wet, she was proud of her fiance's achievement.

Ranko then gave Yondaime a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"That's me being proud of you, Yon-chan."

"Um, well," Yondaime said with a blush.

Ranko merely giggles.

**END FLASHBACK!**

'Who would have thought that Yondaime would have turned out to be-', Ranko began to think.

"HEY!" Naruto yells. "Aren't ya paying attention?"

Ranko nods her head and smiles.

"Sure, kiddo. Show me what you got."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: So who IS "Yondaime Sarutobi", aka "Uzumaki no Yondaime"? More will be revealed as time goes on…sooner than you THINK. And, yes, I will be diverging from canon in many of these genres, but that's the nature of this series. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8: "2007" ("H" Side).**

* * *

"Okay, here I go!" Naruto said, as he took the water balloon into his left hand. He then took his right hand, and began to physically move the two currents within the balloon though in opposite directions with his chakra. The surface of the balloon began to bubble violently. And then-

BLOOSH!

"I did it! Ha!"

"Good for you, kid!" Jiraiya says, as he comes up behind Ranko and Naruto, this time with a bag full of tennis balls. "Then, we can go onto the next phase of the training."

"Next phase?"

"Sure. In the water balloon exercise, you learned how to manipulate the currents within the sphere by using your chakra. However, you were only doing so on a one-dimensional plane."

"Huh?"

"Master Jiraiya is saying that you were rotating horizontally," Ranko says.

"Oh."

"What we are going to do now, is adding the vertical axis when manipulating the chakra. Here."

Jiraiya tosses the tennis ball to Ranko.

"Miss Ranko? Care to demonstrate?"

"What?" Naruto interjects. "Since when has SHE learned this technique?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranko says, as she took the ball into her right hand, and held it up. The surface of the ball began to buckle all over, until-

POP!

"VERY nice, Miss Ranko," Jiraiya says. "Perhaps, I can reward with an…afternoon meal for your efforts?"

"Fat chance, 'Master'," Ranko replied, knowing what Jiraiya meant by 'afternoon meal'."

"Hey, I want an afternoon meal!" Naruto complained.

"I don't think you'd want what he's offering," Ranko smirks.

"Besides, Naruto, you still have some training to do," Jiraiya says, as he hands the bag full of tennis balls to Naruto. "You pass this phase of your training, you'll go on to the third, and hardest part."

"Grrrr…I bet Ranko doesn't know the Rasengan! She probably only know the first and second part, and that this is your way of motivating me, 'Pervy Sage'!"

"Heh. Miss Ranko?"

Ranko calmly raises her right palm up, and-

FWOOSH!

"Whoa," Naruto says, as the spinning sphere of chakra hovered about an inch above her palm.

"If you think that's impressive, watch this," Ranko says, as she takes her left index finger, and flicks the sphere out of her hand.

FLICK!

The sphere went sailing to a nearby tree, and burrowed through the trunk.

BUZZZZZZZ-!

And the sphere continued onward, until it smashed into-

BOOM!

-A stonewall.

"See?" Jiraiya says. "Miss Ranko here not only perfected the technique, but was able to keep the integrity of the sphere intact long enough to do THAT. Even I can't do that-"

"HEY YOU!" says a shopkeeper. "You're going to pay for destroying my wall!"

"In the mean time…RUN!"

And Jiraiya takes off.

"Hey, what about my training-?" Naruto says, as he runs after Jiraiya.

"Wait up!" Ranko says, as she runs after Jiraiya and Naruto. She quickly turns her ehad back. "Sorry!"

Ranko then threw a wad of cash into the shopkeeper's hands, and continues after her companions.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sees all this from the window of his room.

"Ranko, you are one interesting person," Sasuke says with a smirk. He then picked up the telephone that was in his room in order to let Kakashi know he was okay, and that he'll be spending some time training with the Toad Sage…and his companions.

_Meanwhile…_

Qward was the anti-matter counterpart to the planet Oa, which was located within the Anti-Matter Universe. The Anti-Matter Universe was the opposite of the "Positive-Matter Universe"—for lack of a better term—and in other ways. Where there was a supreme, benevolent God, there was a supreme and not-so benevolent "Anti-God" and so forth. Evil tends to triumphant more so than "good", which is not the same as an absence of good. It is within this environment that the ex-Green Lantern Sinestro was sent to by the Guardians of the Positive-Matter Universe, as a way of humbling their once favorite Green Lantern. Unfortunately, the Korrugan saw an opportunity to exact vengeance on his former masters, as well as the one person who was instrumental in his original fall: Hal Jordan. Since then, Sinestro has hatched schemes to thwart Hal Jordan from time-to-time, even so far as destroying an entire Green Lantern sector—Sector 3600—in the process. And now, with his so-called "Sinestro Corp", Sinestro might be on the verge of victory after all…

Like the Green Lantern Corp, the Sinestro Corp can create _constructs_ using the power of one's "force of will"; the greater the will, the more powerful the effect will be. Some can create simple shapes, like spheres and walls, while others can re-create complex machinery, depending on the wielder of the ring's imagination. In the old days, the Guardians have put artificial weaknesses within the power rings: first wood, then later yellow. Interestingly, the reason why the weakness was changed from wood to yellow was due to the victory by the Juraians over the Guardians. The Guardians, being the paternalistic beings that they were, felt that the Juraian ability to create _Light Hawk Wings_ was too dangerous ability for them to wield freely—being a young race and all—especially when a true master of this ability could destroy an entire world with not much of a thought. Furthermore,the Guardians feared what the true intentions of the Juraian Chousin—who were older and more powerful than the Guardians—were. Needless to say, a conflict between the Corp and the Juraians ended in a stalemate, particularly since Juraian ships were made from _wood_. Subsequently, a treaty was established (including protocols) between the Three Goddesses of Jurai and the Guardians, whereby one of their champions would act as a liaison to the Oans. Guess whom that person turned out to be?

At any rate, the Sinestro Corp were like the Green Lantern Corp, except that their power signature was yellow, and that they fed on fear to increase their strength, whereas the more fearless a Green Lantern becomes, the stronger his or her power. Ranma Saotome, who was perhaps the most fearless agent of the Guardians, and who invoked fear in his enemies—not to mention tremendous respect—was the ideal candidate for Sinestro's designs…not to mention the fact that Ranma, as "Sailor Helios", was a master of the Yellow Ring of Power. As a result, 'Helios was lured into a trap, and was nearly overwhelmed by scores of Sinestro Corp members. Amazingly, 'Helios was still unconscious…

"Well, it looks like you ended up on the losing side, Sailor Helios," Sinestro sneers, as he folds his arms in triumph. "You should have taken my offer to join the winning side."

Sailor Helios groaned, as she struggled to stand. She was suffering from broken bones, laceration, her Sailor Suit was nearly in shreds, her skin was scarred and pealing, she was nearly blind, and the living virus—and Sinestro Corp member—Despotellis—was still trying to eat her alive from within. So great was the pain that 'Helios wanted to allow herself to return to the ether. After all, she was just a doppelganger of her original self. But she needed to remain, so that it will give the others a chance to put the final part of the counter attack in motion…

"Let me eat her!" Arkillo sneers. The alien reminded 'Helios of a bald, yet beefier version of the Yautja, who were commonly known as "Predators. Arkillo was the "drill sergeant" of the Sinestro Corp, only a lot meaner…and a predilection for cannibalism."

"Not just yet," Sinestro says. "Sailor Helios, I know that you are seen as an interloper within the Corp. My spies have told me…and I've seen how you've been treated by that oaf Guy Gardener."

Sinestro pauses for a moment.

"And if you know anything of me, you will know that I only have two wishes: revenge against my former master the Guardians, and to bring order to a chaotic universe. That's all I ever wanted to do. The only thing YOU have to do…is submission. I know you are hurting right now, especially since Despotellis is attacking your nervous system. However…I can make ALL that go away. All you have to do…is submit."

Submit…

'Helios' mind returns to the night Leonidas the Great gave a speech about never surrendering…never giving up, no matter WHAT.

'Helios, with great effort, stands tall, determined to make his old friend proud.

"A tempting offer, Sinestro," 'Helios manages to say. "But I will have to say…no."

"You fool! Do you not know that with a single flicker of my will, I can strike you dead?"

"Aye, but before this day is over, I swear that you AND your corp will know that true meaning of FEAR."

'Helios stabbed directly at her key pressure points within her body, and began to convulse.

"BRUGGGH!"

The Sailor-suited warrior began to "pew" a yellow-like substance violently.

"Sir, he's regurgitating Despotellis!" Arkillo exclaims.

"Put her DOWN!" Sinestro commands.

"THANK you, sir," Arkillo says, as he forms a lance from his power ring. "I always wanted to know the taste of 'human'."

'Helios looks at the alien with disgust, as her divine markings glowed on her forehead.

"You disgust me," 'Helios replies. Then, she gave a cold smile. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Suddenly, her light hawk wings appeared behind her, shaped in the usual feathered configuration. And just as quickly, the wings changed configuration into something more 'hawkish'. And just as quickly, the wings suddenly increased their size, fanning out in the process, and spiked. The wings then snapped forward, stabbing Arkillo in the process.

CHOK!

"ARRRGH!" Arkillo screamed, as he was spiked into a nearby structure with 'Helios' wings. This gave Sinestro pause, as he never though he'd see the day someone of Juraian extraction would be working for the Guardians, since the agreement between them and the Chousin was made in secret.

Sinestro looks at 'Helios, as the wings returned to their mistress. With him the last one standing, the Korrugan had no choice but to-

"This isn't over," Sinestro says, as he gets ready to leave. "I still have one more card to play, before my Corp can defeat you and your fellow 'Lanterns."

And with that, Sinestro disappears, just as the proverbial cavalry arrives.

As 'Helios divine markings begin to fade, she suddenly begins to fall down…

"I got you," Hal Jordan says, as he picked up his old friend.

"Hal?" 'Helios manages to say. "Did we-?"

"We're in position now to finally end this…Sinestro Corp war. You did good."

'Helios sighs, as unconsciousness begins to claim her.

"Heh, just like in Korea, eh buddy?"

"Yeah, except that it was YOU who saved my butt that time."

Back during the Korean War, Ranma had to go behind enemy lines in order to rescue a certain pilot, before the North Korean Army captured the American. That American turned out to be a young Hal Jordan, who had lied about his age in order to become a pilot during the war. When Ranma had found him, Hal had been staying at a clinic run by his daughter Jang-Geum, who had no problem treating his or her injuries regardless of national identity. And since she was a legend in her own right, even the NKA generally left her alone. Still, Ranma went in, had a brief reunion with his daughter, and took Hal back to safe territory. And since then, the two have been life-long friends.

"For…just get some rest," says Hal.

"Thanks…"

And with that 'Helios was out like a light.

_Meanwhile…_

"Here's the last of it," says Miss Sara Jane Smith, as she set down the last box of artifacts and papers on the main table as LINDA headquarters. "Honestly, I'm glad that I could put this stuff to good use."

"Thanks, but are you sure?" Ranma asked.

"It's not a problem…really."

The dark-haired woman turns towards Elton.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. John," Sarah says, as she takes Elton's right hand to shake it.

"Actually, it's…never mind. It has been a pleasure in meeting a legend, Ms. Smith."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Sara turns to Ranma, and hugs him.

"Nice seeing you again, Ranma," Sarah says. "And tell the Doctor hello for me."

"I'll do that, luv," Ranma replied.

Sarah then turns to a boxy-looking, mechanical...dog.

"Come along, K-9," Sarah commands.

"Yes-madam," the automaton says, as it rolls along after its mistress.

"By K-9!" Ranma calls out.

"Good-bye, sir/madam!"

Ranma cringes a bit. He had forgotten that the robot dog knew of both of his genders.

After Sarah leaves, Elton turns to Ranma.

"Wow, it's exciting to meet another companion of the Doctor's," says Elton. "And to see the legendary 'K-9' in person..."

"Well, if you're lucky, you could be asked to join us on a 'field trip'," Ranma says. "And it's hard to believe that the 'dog' was more advanced than it looks."

"Yeah. So, has the Doctor kept in contact with his previous companions?"

"No, the guy is SUCH a wayfarer. Companions come and go all the time for a variety of reasons. For Sarah, she moved on…albeit reluctantly. For me, I had lost contact with Doc during a…war. Still, it is possible to run into the Doctor a second time, though with his 'regeneration', it is difficult to tell if the person you meet is another incarnation of the Doctor…or not."

"So what was Ms. Smith's situation? Clearly, she knows that the Doctor is around."

"Not before last week," Ranma says. "In fact, it was by coincidence that we had a 'reunion' of sorts…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: A little short this time around, but since I going through Sides A through Z for this story arc, I think I can afford it. BTW, let me know if I have missed anything, in terms of plotholes and the like. I like to make sure that I've covered my bases. Later!**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9: "2007" ("I" Side).**

* * *

_Let's see. It all started when Mickey Smith—no relations to Sarah—had called the Doctor about some weird stuff surrounding this academy called Deffry Vale School. Supposedly, he spotted a UFO around the building while he was picking up a car for a client…being a mechanic and all. Personally, it was either Mick's way of getting Rose's attention, or that if it was real, other people could handle it. Still, it was nice to slow down a bit after solving mysteries, fighting monsters or dealing with alien despots, so we relented. In hindsight, it was a good thing that we did intervene since a number of murders had occurred…_

Substitute teacher "John Smith" enters his classroom, at the Deffry Vale School with a sunny disposition. He sees his students waiting anxiously for him to start…

"Good morning, class," says 'John Smith', as he placed his brief case on the desk. In actuality, John Smith was none other than the Doctor. He and the others had been called to solve a mystery surrounding a UFO appearance over the school, as well as a number of disappearances. "My name is Mister John Smith, and I will be your substitute SCIENCE teacher for the time being."

Smith scans the room, until he spots a sleeping student…

"Hello!"

The other students turned around to see a red-haired girl laying her head on her desk. Like most British schools of any standard, Deffry Vale required school uniforms. At any rate, one of the students nudged the sleeping girl.

"Huh?" the girl says, as she sat up.

"We do not allow students to sleep in class, Miss…"

"MacLeod, sir," Ranma says. "Cassandra MacLeod…but my friends call me 'Rojah', which means-"

"I KNOW what it means, Miss MacLeod. However, I expect you to be awake in class. Is that clear?"

"Aye, sir."

"Now, we can get on with the business of science…"

_Later, at lunch…_

"I wonder what the food here taste like," Ranma says, as she stood in line. Both she and the Doctor were presently "undercover"; he was the teacher while she was the student. She looked over into the serving trays, and found that everything was 'fried'.

"Fried…ugh."

"What's the matter?" the Doctor says, as he got in line.

"Everything looks like it was soaked in grease."

"I thought you'd eat anything?"

"Yeah, but I'm NOT going to eat _crap_-"

PLOP! PLOP!

Someone had placed some _chips_ onto the respective trays of the Doctor and Ranma…and that "someone" was a not so happy Rose Tyler.

"Having fun on your day off, you two?" Rose says, as she smacked some more food on another trey.

"Hey, it's not OUR fault that you can't pass as a student," the Doctor says.

"Besides…I make a cuter girl," Ranma says with a wink.

PLOP!

"Move along, please!"

The Doctor and Ranma merely snicker.

Afterwards, the Doctor and Ranma go to an empty table.

"So, what did you think of this morning's student performance?" the Doctor asked Ranma, as they sat down.

"Well, I though 'Milo' was going to be your typical over-achiever, until he started answering questions regarding 'faster-than-light' tech," Ranma replied, as she began to chow down. "If I hadn't been with Starfleet, and had the experiences that I did, I would have been LOST."

"Which, if I might add, is an indication of someone trying to tamper with the development of the local population."

"Well, not to put a damper on your proclamation, but there are a number of conspiracies that are trying to accelerate the development of MANY local communities…and not always in tandem. Remember that incident I got mixed up in back in '95? You know, the Midwich Incident."

"Ah, yes. That was when an alien intelligence had used the humans to accelerated the human potential, so that IT could find the perfect body to house it self in. I suppose that these 'damned children' were a bit surprised when they could not dominate your mind due to your mental training…or thick head."

"Ha, ha. Actually, they weren't so bad, once I gave their leader a good, old-fashioned spanking. In fact, Mara works as a specialist for the government under Dr. Nathan Stark in the town of Eureka, Oregon. Well, a least, that's before taking a sabbatical to clean up his brother's messes."

"That's the self-proclaimed futurist?"

"Yep."

"And this Eureka…that's the town that is being managed by the Technocratic Union, through the American government."

"That's the one."

"Feh, you and little conspiracies. Honestly, human beings would be better off if they knew more of their world."

"Hey, tell that to Usagi…she's been involved in at least half of them. And besides, do you think the whole world is ready to have a complete paradigm shift? Do you think the rest of the Universe is?"

"If your vaunted 'Technocracy' cease in suppressing the world's memories through their 'Men-In-Black'-"

"EXCUSE ME…sir," says Rose, as she wipes down the table where the Doctor and Ranma were sitting.

"You missed a spot," the Doctor says jokingly.

"DON'T you start," Rose says. Then she turns towards Ranma. "And nothing from YOU, thank you very much!"

"Hey, what did I do?" Ranma protested.

"Just in case," Rose says, as she sits down, and munches on a 'chip'. "Delicious."

"That reminds me," Ranma says. "We're going on a training journey as soon as we are done here."

"'Training'?"

"Look, you've complained about me training Gwyneth ONLY all last year, so I figure I can remedy that fact."

Ranma takes the "chip" out of Rose's hands, and pops it into her mouth.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"And since we are starting off from the bottom, YOU eating THAT is a non-starter."

"Why, you-!"

The Doctor laughs.

And then, the head cafeteria comes up to the table.

"You are not permitted to sit on the job," the woman says.

"Sorry," Rose says. "I was just talking to the teacher."

"Hello!" the Doctor says in a jovial manner.

"He doesn't like the chip."

"Speak for yourself, lady!" Ranma says, with a child-like manner. "And she smells like grease, too!"

This warrants a dirty from Rose.

"The menu was approved by the headmaster to maximize improved performance and concentration. Now get back to WORK."

"Yep, this is me," Rose says sarcastically.

"I'll have the crumb cake!" the Doctor calls out.

"And make better food!" Ranma yells, warranting some laughter from some students nearby.

"You two are SO dead afterwards," Rose says, as she goes back to work in the kitchen.

"Is what I am doing considered to be 'child abuse'?" Ranma asked.

"Naw, I don't think so-"

"Miss MacLeod?"

Ranma turns around to see a trimmed, Black man standing over her.

"Yes?"

"You have been selected to participate in our accelerated course," the man says, before turning his attention towards the Doctor. "Besides, it is unbecoming of a teacher to fraternize with a student."

"But…I just transferred here," Ranma says.

"All the better to acclimate yourself. Now, report to the main computer lab."

Then, the man goes over to another table, presumably to make the same request.

While this was going on, the Doctor looks up to see the Headmaster surveying the collection of students…as if he was a wolf in a henhouse…

Meanwhile, Ranma finds herself in front of a computer.

"Alright, now what?"

The Black man stands in front of the many rows of computers, while only an eerie looking green light could be scene.

"All you have to do, is place the earphones on your head, and perform the exercises. That's all."

"Great, more work," Ranma says, as she did as she is told. When the program begins, Ranma begins to feel compelled to go faster in her responses."

"Now, your evolution begins…"

_Later that night…_

"So…there was nothing weird about that computer, Ranma?" the Doctor says, as he, Rose, Ranma and Mickey entered the school.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…other than a cortical stimulator," Ranma says. "The only thing I got out of it is that the Doc can now make more sense when he goes off on a hyperbolic tangent."

"Ha! I forgot to laugh," the Doctor says.

"'A cortical stimulator'?" Mickey interjects. "How is that NOT ordinary…inn a place like THIS?"

"Because, Mickey, there are many non-public institutions that conduct such experiments," the Doctor says. "But based upon Rose's observations, I do believe there is an extraterrestrial situation we are dealing with."

"I knew it!"

"We better go ahead and get some evidence," Rose replies. "I'll go ahead and go back to the kitchen."

"Right, while Mickey goes the Master Record, and I take a look in Finch's office."

Rose sees Ranma, still in her girl-form pull off her clothes with one hand-

"Dad!" Rose exclaims, while covering Mickey's eyes.

"What?" Ranma asks.

"Now is NOT the best time to get nude!"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma replies. "I have my 'commando' suit on."

Rose sees that Ranma did have her standard, all black commando suit on.

"Oh."

"It's an old _shinobi_ trick," Ranma says, as she puts on her black mask. "Anyway, I'm going to check out the school."

"Good hunting," the Doctor says.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as she seemingly melts into the shadows.

"Creepy," Mickey says.

Throughout the scouting venture, Ranma crept through the halls, stairwells, and ductwork, using the Forbidden Technique 'Umisenken'. And sure enough, Ranma clearly identified aliens. She was tempted to engage, but felt that the Doctor needed to know all the facts before a decision was made on what to do with them…

Meanwhile a reunion of sorts was occurring…and badly, too.

"Who is this?" Rose asks.

"Um, this is-" the Doctor begins to say.

"Sarah Jane Smith, Investigative Journalist and friend of the Doctor," the woman says. She then turns to the Doctor, still getting used to his new face.

"And this is your assistant?"

"I'm no one's assistant. And MY name is Rose…Rose Tyler. And I've never heard of you."

"The Doctor didn't mention me?"

"Sure I have," the Doctor says, as he stammers. "You know…good old Sarah Jane Smith."

"Let's see…no, I don't think you have," Rose replies in a sarcastic manner. And then-

"AHHHHHHH-!"

"That's Mickey!" the Doctor yells, as he runs to the school kitchen. Thank goodness for the distraction.

When they arrived, they see Ranma kneeling to examine yellow-colored rats.

"What happened here?" Rose asks.

"Ranma scared me, that's what!"

"Pipe down," Ranma replies. "Let's see…these rats have been dipped in the same stuff we've been eating."

"Why would rats be in this refrigerator?" Rose says.

"If you made it that far, you'd know that these rats were used for dissection purposes," Sarah says icily.

Rose raises an eyebrow.

"And if you weren't living in the dark ages, you'd know that dissecting rats hasn't been allowed in years."

"Rose, behave yourself," Ranma says.

"She started it!"

"I know, which is what is so disappointing."

"I wish had told me you and the Doctor were going to be her, Ranma," Sarah says.

"I haven't spoken with you in a while."

"Still…it wasn't like I am hard to find, with us being so close."

Rose thinks for a moment before thinking-

"Oh, my god…you two weren't-" Rose began.

The Doctor turns a glare towards Ranma.

"Well?" the Doctor inquired.

"Please," Sarah says. "Whether or not we were a couple is irrelevant this situation. At least HE kept in touch."

"Okay, then," the Doctor says, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "What's the situation?"

"We have thirteen aliens," Ranma says, as she picks out a can of juice. "All of them literally hang out in the Headmaster's office. I'm surprise you didn't see them."

"Ran into Sarah instead."

"From observations, their bodies are not original. I analyzed signs of gene-work involved, so I can't identify the species."

"Great," Mickey says.

"Then I need to go to the TARDIS for more sensor work."

"But that's near the Headmaster's office!" Rose says.

"Wait, I believe I have a solution," Sarah says.

A few minutes later, the Doctor and the others go to Sarah's car, where the Doctor sees-

"K-9!" the Doctor says with excitement. "Rose, Mickey, this is K-9…Mark Three to be precise."

The dog beeps, as it raises its head.

"Hello, Master!" K-9 replied with excitement.

"It was luck that I knew how to contact Ranma to repair him," Sarah says. "I don't think that there is anyone else who is familiar with him."

Rose makes a face.

"This…looks SO retro, like something found in a disco."

"What are you talking about? K-9 was from the year 5000!"

"Still looks retro," Mickey says.

The Doctor turns to Ranma.

"How did you keep it in shape?"

"Well, I did have my resources, Doc," Ranma says. "And it was a good thing that Sarah kept my number, otherwise K-9 would have been in pieces."

"Well, I for one am grateful," says Sarah, as she hugs Ranma, which elicits a growl from the Doctor.

"Never seen the Doctor jealous before," Mickey smirks.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"The Doctor…was jealous of you?" Elton asks.

"Well, you have to understand that the Doctor and Sarah were very close…back in the day," Ranma replies, as he sips his beverage. "The Doctor had originally left her behind out of fear of watching the woman he cared about grow old and die, while Time Lords can live almost forever. I know how that feels, which is why I…I have the relationships that I have."

"Wait, so did you and Sarah-?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"Good, because the point to all this is that there are relationships…and then there are 'soulmates', just like you and Ursula. Sarah and I will always be close, but we are NOT soulmates."

"I guess so. Wait, so whatever happened to these…aliens that invaded the school?"

"Turned out that I was partially correct. The alien-of-the-week turned to be the Krillantane, who are a bunch of scavengers who adopt the best part of a species as a form of survival. That's why neither I nor the Doctor could identify them."

"So, what were they trying to accomplish?"

"They were trying to hyper-accelerate the human mind in order to acquire the Universal Theory of Everything…something that the Time Lords and other long-lived species have already acquired. And with this formula, one can control the very building blocks of the universe. And you know what's funny? Humanity already has access to this."

"Really?"

"Really. What do you think magick and hyper-science is based upon? Why do you think we have the likes Reed Richards, Doctor Doom, Doctor Ivo and Will Magnus running around being superheroes…or supervillains?"

"Oh."

"But the Krillitanes didn't know that, so they merely used the students as one big processor to gain access to this Universal Theory…but, we managed to stop them. I do admit, K-9 and this kid named Kenny really stepped up to the plate to help save the day."

"So I guess this means that the Doctor and Ms. Smith are going to start seeing each other."

"Naw, Sarah moved on, when she turned down the Doctor's offer to come with him. Still, she'll help him—and us—from time to time. Heaven only know that we need all the help we can get to prevent things on Earth from becoming an even bigger mess than necessary."

"I guess so. And I suppose that being with the Doctor is all business."

"Not necessarily. Sometimes…you can find happiness in the most unlikely of places."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Don't worry, more "Naruto" stuff will be here next time. Plus, Nabiki Tendo has a heart-to-heart conversation…with Nabiki Tendo! Also, I'm taking an intensive language course in Arabic this Summer, so the length and/or frequency of release will be unfortunately affected. Sorry. Anyway, until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! - DS Wynne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10: "2007" ("J" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Is this okay?" Minako Aino says, as she and her friend Ami Mizuno pay for their ticket to see the visiting Madame de Pompadour exhibit at the Metro Museum of Tokyo. The Louvre Museum, of Paris, France, was showcasing famous French women, with Madame de Pompadour being one of the headlining "stars". De Pompadour was famous for her intelligence and uncompromising view of women during the 18th century, not to mention that she was known as the mistress of King Louis XV of France. Even long after her death, the woman who would become the most powerful woman of her day, de Pompadour, born Jeanette-Antoinette Poisson, holds a special place in the hearts of the modern Frenchman...

"I mean, I could just...stay at home-"

"Don't be silly, Mina," Ami says. "I mean, based on what you told me about your trip to Hokkaido, I am surprised that you wanted to come." 

"Yes, but…I couldn't stay after what had happened there."

"Really? Aren't you interested in Ranma?"

Minako blushed a bit.

"Ah, you are."

"Does that make me a bad person? I mean, he's married to our best friend!"

"Hmmm. Didn't you spend time as a 'Bene Gesserit' sister?"

"Yes. So?"

"So, I assumed that part of your training involved the 'Ritual of the Sappho'?"

Minako developed a furious blush. Members of the Bene Gesserit had to learn the art of love making, which was a part of the means to manipulate politics behind the throne. Regardless, she was glad that she was not placed in a precarious situation…

"Well…it was all a part of the training."

"Okay, so wasn't one of your…training buddies Ranma?"

"Ami!"

"Okay, okay," said Ami with a giggle. "I won't pry any further."

"Good!"

Pause.

"So, why are we here again?" Minako asked.

"I have to do some research on my final project for school, but I rather spend the day with you."

"Ami, how can YOU be doing research?" Minako says, as she turns to her old friend. "I mean, you do research all the time. I'm sure you could, you know, dig something up from your files."

"Minako, the whole point of doing research is to discover new ways of looking at things. In fact, many of today's technological break-through is built upon this notion. A classic example is, of course the microwave."

"Really?"

"Really. An American radiologist named Percy Spencer had accidentally discovered that focused microwaves could be used for cooking purposes. And the only reason why he discovered this was when he was trying to discover a better to utilized the RADAR."

"How did he discover this...new approach?"

"Check this: stray beams, while going over his equipment, were bombarding him. The piece of chocolate candy that he had with him had seemingly melted in his pocket. From there, Dr. Spencer put two-and-two together, and, viola, he would go on to invent the microwave oven...and it was all based on trying to do research on something ELSE entirely."

"So..."

"So I'm saying that I like discovering new things...that's all."

"Oh."

As soon as the girls enter the exhibit, they were struck by an important fact...

"She...she looks like ME?" Minako says, as she stares at the large portrait of the woman who was dressed in the fine clothes of a 18th century French aristocrat.

"You're right," Ami says, as she casually scanned the portrait with her Mercury Computer.

"Ami?" Minako says, without looking.

"This portrait is definitely genuine. Hmmm, that's odd..."

"What is it?

"If I didn't know any better, I say that some of these artifacts have Ranma's DNA on it."

"Where?"

Ami focuses her scans on a collection artifacts that had belonged, including a silver pocket watch.

"This is weird," Ami says.

"What is it?"

"According to this, this pocket watch definitely has DNA from Ranma- ah."

Minako sees Ami blushing furiously.

"What?"

"Um, never mind the details, but it definitely has Ranma's…DNA. Wait a minute, it has yours, as well."

"That's impossible. I've never seen that watch before."

"Well, I do detect the familiar genetic strains that indicate Venusian markers. Still, that is not what concerns me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's that watch that concerns me. In spite of its basic design, its properties are consistent with an alloy that is not found on planet Earth."

"Hmmm…"

Minako looks at the watch, and then sees an old book amongst the artifacts. She peers closely.

"Ami, what is THAT?"

"Let's see," Ami says, as she checks with the museum manifest. "It appears to be a journal belong to De Pompadour. And according to this manifest, the Lady of the House had a penchant of writing stories about time travelers and clockwork men."

Minako pauses for a minute.

"Is there a way to…glean information from that journal?"

"Hmmm. I can do a scan of the journal, and then constitute it in a model format."

"Cool."

So, as Minako kept watch for the curator, Ami used a remote scanning method to digitalize the journal, thus leaving the original well enough alone.

"Well, that's that," Ami says, as she closed her "Mercury Computer". "I'll have the results tonight."

"Good, then we can- wait, we can't. Tonight is Naru's birthday."

"That's right," Ami replied. "I'm sure that the results of my scans can wait…"

_Meanwhile…_

"I'll be upstairs!" Nabiki says, as she took her snack upstairs with her to her room. Since returning from Hokkaido, she had to catch up her business and schoolwork.

"Okay!" Kasumi says, as she ties on her apron and headscarf. Although the Tendo home was kept relatively clean, the eldest Tendo sister felt more comfortable with the state of her home if she did a detail cleaning her self. "Now, where to begin…"

With her snack in hand, Nabiki opens the door to her room, and finds-

"Hi, there," says Nabiki Tendo, as she sits at her old desk.

CRASH!

"I wish you'd stop THAT," replied the younger Nabiki, as she went to pick up her plate.

"You know, you have to be able to deal with the little things in life, 'Biki-chan'."

The younger Nabiki Tendo looks at her older self with a quizzical look.

"Are you REALLY an older me, or are you some alien…because there is no way that I—or YOU—should be this jovial."

"No, I AM you…or will be. As for why I am behaving this way…well, you can see for yourself."

The younger Nabiki may be a smart person, but being thrown off by the behavior of her older self didn't help matters. However, she did have a sharp eye for details, which is why Nabiki notices the older Nabik's bulging belly.

"Let me guess…you're PREGNANT."

"Give the girl a cigar! Well, not around the baby, that is…"

"Well, I should congratulate you on your…happiness, but thinking of you as being 'knocked up' is a bit unsettling."

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you who the father is."

Nabiki squints her eyes.

"Ranma."

"Bingo."

"SO when did you manage to get impregnated by 'the Stud'?"

"Oh, shortly before I saw you in Hokkiado."

"Wait, that was a few days ago."

"My dear, I AM the embodiment of Time itself…as well as of Mind and of the Spirit. Being a living aspect of a particular force of nature IS what an Exemplar is about."

"So…I become a freak or something?"

"No, you become a SMARTER freak. Believe me, I was real lucky that I didn't loose my human connection, like other Exemplars. Otherwise, I might have become utterly amoral when discharging my duties. Then again, I guess I have Ranma to thank…for keeping me grounded with his misadventures."

Pause.

"So, when did you and 'Ranma-baby' have time to…you know…?"

"Shortly before Ranma and Usagi returned to the past, I wanted to be a mother again. So, I went to 'receive' a direct 'deposit'."

"I really wished that you stop using puns."

"Sorry. I tend to forget that motherhood tends to screw up the emotions a bit."

"I bet. So, you here to…?"

"Well, I want you to set Kasumi up on a date."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"You're not going to get me to marry Ranma?"

"Nope. Why would I?"

"Well…I'm supposed get together with Ranma, right?"

"Perhaps, but I didn't get together with Ranma until centuries from now."

Young Nabiki looks away.

"So, I don't find love in the meantime."

"I didn't say that."

"So, I do find love. Who?"

"Ah, that'll cost you two million yen."

"So, you're NOT going to tell me."

"If I did, you'll probably want to check in a mental institution."

"Great, then it's someone local."

Older Nabiki merely giggles, as she gets up.

"The only thing I can say is that you'll find the 'yin' to your 'yang'…before you give it up to Ranma's 'yin'."

"Just go," Nabiki says, as she waved off her older self. She knew what it is like to be with Ranma, though, at the time, they were in different guises within a virtual environment controlled by some machine intelligence. Still, Nabiki felt lucky to have Ranma there for her, whereas Ami, who was also trapped in this "realm" was forced into a marriage dominated by a manipulator extraordinaire. She never believed that Ami ever talked about that experience within "The Matrix". Given the fact they had kissed passionately, in order to exchange a program _mime_ as a means of reawaken their true memories, Nabiki wondered why she and Ami never talked about it…

"Okay, but it's important that you get Kasumi a date."

"Why, what happens?"

"Think about it: as long as Kasumi feels that she is needed here, she'll end up as an old maid. At the very least, she should consider having a life of her own."

"Fine, fine."

"Good. Be well!"

Older Nabiki snaps her fingers-

FLASH!

And disappears.

Nabiki sighs. She wanted to NOT have to deal with any more surprises for a while-

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Nabiki quickly turns around.

"Um, enter!"

Kasumi, still in her cleaning gear, peeks her head into Nabiki's room.

"I have to go to the store for more cleaning supplies," Kasumi says with a smile. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, Kasumi."

"Okay. I'll be back shortly."

And with, Kasumi disappears.

As Nabiki sits in her seat, she realized that her…older self was right about one thing:

Kasumi sacrificed too much of her life for the family…

"But who could Kasumi actually be the most comfortable with…?"

Then, it dawned on her.

"I got it," Nabiki says, as she got out her modified RAZR, which was a gift from Ranma (in order to keep track of some of his money). "Why didn't I think of this before…?"

Once she had the telephone number she was looking for, she "dialed" the number. After a few minutes, someone picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Is this Dr. Tofu Ono's office? Good."

_Meanwhile…_

BOOM!

Ranko looks up from her training session with Sasuke, who was learning more secrets from the Uchiha clan...just as the castle was collapsing in the distance.

"Wait here," Ranko Tendo says, as she picked up her sling pack (a small pack with one strap).

Sasuke Uchiha sighs. He hated the fact that his "teacher" had to go back and forth between him and that lunk-head rival of his. Still, his skills as a fighter has improved after learning this "Fire Bending" art, and the fact that he could now produce several new techniques that costs him less energy says much of Ranko's knowledge base. They were about to go over the finer points of a "fire duel" known as "Agni Kai", when sounds of destruction could be heard.

"Fine," Sasuke says, as he picks up a "bottled water" to drink from. Part of the arrangement between him and Ranko meant that neither Jiraiya nor Naruto would interfere with his training, though Naruto has been consistently trying to sneak a peek at what Sasuke was doing. And although Naruto didn't understand what the deal was between Ranko and Sasuke—other than thinking that the two were trying to get to know each other as family—the knuckle-headed _shinobi_ was even more determined to prove himself Sasuke's better.

Ranko nods her head, before running off towards the source.

Meanwhile, a horrible sight confronts the legendary shinobi physician Lady Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune…

"Lady Usashinko?" Shizune (dark, short haired young lady) says, as she was taken aback by the negative chakra that was emanating from Orochimaru.

Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig merely oinks his concern.

All day, Tsunade felt that there was a bad omen a foot. Known as "the Legendary Sucker" for being an utter loser at "confidence games", Tsunade was surprised that she was getting large payouts of late. And for HER, this was a bad sign…

Orochimaru smirks, as she could only think of the irony of the situation. Imagine asking the family physician to essentially _kill_ the patient, just to allow an alien presence full access to the body.

Kabuto, Orochimaru's chief henchman, looks at his "master". Orochimaru currently looks like Lady Usashinko, except for the pale skin, black hair and literal snake eyes.

"Well, it looks like we have a little reunion," Orochimaru says.

"Lady Tsunade…?" Shizune says.

"Humph, look at you," Tsunade says with a smirk, as she looks at her "old teammate". "You would stoop so low as to STEAL a body?"

"We'll get to the point," Kabuto says. "We all know that you are very familiar with Lady Usashinko's body…how it works and everything else. We want your help to cement Lord Orochimaru's control over it."

"Just as I thought. Usashinko is fighting you for control."

Suddenly, Tsunade slams her fist on the wall behind her.

BOOM!

The stonewall crumbles behind her.

"What makes YOU think I'd help you, when Lord Ranshin gave me express orders to destroy that body you had stolen, just to make sure that YOU never take control over it?"

"Simple," Orochimaru says, as she steps forth. "You continued to practice medicine ONLY because you had owed Lady Usashinko for saving your younger brother's life…even though he would die anyway, and especially after dear old Dan died on a mission."

Tsunade closes her eyes before reopening them again.

"I've never owed Lady Usashinko anything, but it was because of her I was able to come to grips with what had happened. Rather than turn away from medicine completely, she helped me go into other areas where I can do the most good, such as herbalism and other forms of medicine that did not involve blood."

"Really?" Orochimaru says, as she took one of her talons, and sliced open her palm, spilling blood onto the ground. This causes Tsunade to freeze up a bit.

"You…have…to do…better…than…THAT, Oro-chan!" Tsunade says with grit teeth.

"Anyway, here's the deal," Kabuto interjects. "Lord Orochimaru will resurrect the people you have lost."

"And then what?"

"Simple," Orochimaru says. "I bring back your loved ones, you help me prevent this body from rejecting its new 'master'. And then I go on to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village."

"WHAT?"

"And all you need to do to get this deal going, are two human lives."

Meanwhile, nearby and hidden from plain view, was Ranko Tendo. She was standing on one of the few remaining walls that were not destroyed.

"Orochimaru," Ranko says simply, with her Sharigan fully active.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11: "2007" ("K" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

Ranma pauses for a moment, trying to put his words into proper perspective. Sure, Elton would understand SOME of what he was going to say next, but still...

At any rate, with a heavy sigh, Ranma continued with his tale.

**FLASHBACK!**

**5007 CE: Somewhere in "Deep Space"…**

Within the bowels of a seeming abandoned ship, the familiar whine of the TARDIS echoed. Its "retro" appearance—that of a old British police box—would be out of place in this so-called future…

When all was silent again, a quartet of adventurers steps out of the paradoxical "ship".

"Well, it's definitely a 'ship' of some kind," Ranma says, as he scanned the immediate area. Although he detected no life forms aboard, there was a feint meaty smell to the place.

"It's all clear," Ranma said, as he turned around. "All clear…we can go home, now."

"What?" Mickey Smith says, as he couldn't believe his ears. "The great Ranma Saotome—hunter of monsters and men alike—is scared?"

"Knock it off, Mickey!" Rose Tyler says, as she whaps her ex-boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ow! I'm just saying…"

Ranma ignores "the tag-along", and faces the Doctor.

"Doc, you know I don't mind going off on adventures with you, but I have this thing about visiting abandoned space crafts in the middle of nowhere. Usually, there's a REASON for such a thing."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor says. "If there IS a problem here, I'm sure you'll take care of it."

As the Doctor walks on ahead of the derelict ship, Ranma makes a face.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing!" the Doctor called out, without turning his head.

Rose and Mickey laughs.

"Okay, THAT was funny," says Rose.

"Yeah!" Mickey says.

Ranma turns to face the two younger "crewmates".

"You think THAT is funny?" Ranma says. "Guess who is going to train harder next time, and guess who has 'K.P.' tonight?"

When Ranma says "train harder", it means using the 'Musabetsu Kakuto" version of "martial arts" training; of course this means that Rose is learning the family craft…in spades. And when Ranma says 'K.P.', this means that not only is Mickey washing the dishes, but he is also going to THOROUGHLY clean the kitchen.

"Daaaad!" Rose whines, knowing that she'll feel sore as soon as she gets to bed tonight.

"Do'oh!" Mickey says, knowing that he'll feel tired as soon as he gets to bed tonight.

"Ah, that kind of felt good," Ranma said, as he turns to follow the Doctor to the main deck.

"I don't know about you, Rose, but I kind of regret coming along," Mickey says, as he follows Ranma.

"At least you get to visit a real spaceship," Rose replies, as she walked with Mickey, but behind Ranma.

"I guess so…"

A short time later, the Doctor is examining the command deck. Parts and such were strewn all over the deck.

"What a complete mess," the Doctor says. "Maybe we SHOULD shorten are stay, Ranma."

"Well, whatever we're going to DO, I would like to examine the ship's computer," Ranma says, as he takes out his Tricorder.

"You're still using that old thing?" the Doctor says.

"Habit. And besides, I had it upgraded before we left New Earth."

"Ranma, you know better than to risk contamination."

"Ha, look who's talking? And anyway, technically, my instrument is an antique compared to this stuff."

"Doctor, what year are we?" Rose asks.

"We are in the 51st century," the Doctor says, as he opens the observation deck.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that I am in the future…and in outer space, too!" Mickey says with excitement.

"'Deep Space' actually," Rose says.

"Ah, you HAVE been paying attention," the Doctor says with a smile.

"Wot's the difference?" Mickey asks.

"'Outer Space' is the area outside of the Universe, while Deep Space lies on the fringes WITHIN the Universe," Ranma says, without looking up from his scans. "Didn't they teach you that in school."

"Well, sorry for not being a near-immortal transvestite!"

"Actually, the correct term is 'transsexual'," Ranma says, as he stands. "A transvestite merely dresses as the other gender, but keep the primary gender markers. Doc, apparently, the crew had an accident while traveling between galaxies, and were trying to repair the ship, when…they disappeared."

"That is odd. Any indication of a life form that had a hand in the crew's disappearance?"

"That's the thing. Nothing in the log books indicate a struggle of any kind, and the computer records indicate that the ship is on 'repair mode'."

"Definitely 'odd'," Mickey says. "Maybe I should return to the TARDIS?"

"Uh-uh, Mickey Smith," Rose says, as she shows Mickey the keys to the TARDIS.

"Drat."

"And another thing," Ranma says, "This ship is generating a lot of energy right now, but is feeding it to…odd."

The Doctor checks the control panel.

"Odd indeed," the Doctor says. "Hmmm…the power HAS to be going some place."

"Definitely," Rose says, as she rubs her nose. "God, I can't stand that smell."

"What smell?" Mickey asks.

"I'm telling you there is meat cooking."

Mickey concentrated a bit.

"She's right, I smell that scent, too!" Mickey says. "Smells like 'pot roast'."

The Doctor takes a deep whiff.

"When did you smell this scent, Ranma?"

"Me?"

"You DO have extraordinary senses."

"As soon as I got out here," Ranma replied. "But I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Me, too, Doctor," says Rose, but I thought that I was imagining things."

Meanwhile, Ranma was trying to track down where the power was being fed…

"Doc, one of the energy pathways leads into this direction," Ranma says, as he points in one direction.

"I see," the Doctor says, as he looks at the control panel, and presses one of the buttons.

SHHHHHHHIPPPPP!

One of the doors open up to reveal-

"A fire place?" Rose says.

"Maybe it it's one of them 'holodeck' things?" Mickey asks.

"Doubtful, since I'm reading this as 'real'," Ranma says.

"Hmmm, definitely late 17th to early 18th century design," says the Doctor, as he goes over to the fire place, squats down to check out the flames within the fireplace, and-

"A little girl?" the Doctor says.

Ranma squats down as well, and took some readings.

"She's real."

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

The Doctor and Ranma turn to look at each other, before returning their attention back to the girl.

"Hi!" the Doctor says. "I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Ranma," Ranma says. "What's your name?"

"Lynnette", the girl says.

"And where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"My bedroom."

"And where is THAT?" Ranma asked.

"Paris, of course. But sirs…what are you all doing in my fireplace?"

"Um…inspection? We're checking for…bugs."

"Bugs? Would not the fire deal with them?"

"Smart kid," the Doctor says quietly to Ranma. He then turns his attention back to the girl. "What year is this?"

"Of course. It is the year 1727."

"Ah. Well, that's it for now. Good night."

"Of course…"

Ranma and the Doctor stand.

"Ranma?"

"The ship is generation a reverse chronotonic wave, and is focusing that wave to create a singularity point."

"In English?" Rose says. "Does any of this have to do with the fact that there is a freaking WALL right here, and that outside is space?"

"Wait! Ranma just said this ship is creating a time gateway!" Mickey says proudly.

Everyone looks at Mickey with awe.

"Wot? I did watch plenty of 'Star Trek' growing up, you know!"

"Ah, the wonders of 'Techno-babble'," the Doctor replied. "Definitely betterBut that does not explain the who's, the what's, and why's."

"Well, I guess it's time to earn my keep," Ranma says, as he closes his Tricorder, before tossing it to Mickey.

"What's this for?"

"I can't take that with me into the past, and this will give you a chance to use that techno babble you've just used."  
"And what makes you think that YOU will go alone?"

"What are you talking about, Doc?"

"Oh, okay. Er-hum. Onward then."

Ranma and the Doctor stood at the fireplace. Ranma takes out his new pocket watch, and checks the time."

"Got it," Ranma says, as he puts the watch back.

"Ranma?" the Doctor asks.

"Homing beacon," Ranma says. "When I got the Tricorder upgraded, I bought this watch with a transponder."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow.

"I do NOT want to be trapped in the past."

"I'm sure you'll find company there."

"Dad, that reminds me," Rose says. "I want to talk to you about your…personal life with all these women that seem to take a fancy of you-"

"Move, move, MOVE!" Ranma says urgently. He did NOT want to talk about his personal life. How could he, since he isn't sure HALF the time what's going on?

The Doctor chuckled, as he activated the gateway…

CHOOM!

"Well, what's next?" Mickey asked.

"We explore," Rose says. "And don't break that thing either."

Meanwhile, Ranma and the Doctor were in the past.

"A bit cold in here," the Doctor says, as he looks out of the window. "Ah, it is winter."

He could see snow drifting outside.

"You are here, sirs," says a voice.

Ranma and the Doctor turn to see the little girl, who was sitting up. From Ranma's vantage, the girl was twelve years old.

"Um, hello?" Ranma says nervously.

"Hello. Why are you here?"

"We are…checking for monsters," the Doctor replies.

"M-monsters?"

"Ah, don't be ridiculous," Ranma says, as he scans the room. That incessant ticking sound was getting on…his…

Upon seeing the clock on the mantle place, his blood runs cold. This did not escape the Doctor's notice.

"Ranma?"

"Clock…broken."

"So? What about- Oh."

The Doctor immediately picked up on what Ranma was referring to. Here they were, hearing a ticking sound, and yet the only clock in the room was broken.

The Doctor pointed in one direction, while he indicated that he was checking underneath the girl's bed.

"What-?" the girl began to say.

"Shhhh," the Doctor says, as he gets down on the floor. "I just want to check on something…"

As the Doctor used his all-purpose "Atomic Screwdriver" to scan under the bed-

"Ah!" the Doctor says, as he barely avoided getting snatched by an arm.

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he went to grab the intruder, but was throw back…surprising him. Ranma misjudged the intruder, but he was NOT going to make that same mistake again-

"Wait," the Doctor says, as he waved Ranma to cease. "Think of the girl."

Ranma nods his head in understanding, but-

'Sharingan'," Ranma thought to himself.

Making sure to avoid eye contact with the girl—so as to not scare her—and scanned the intruder.

"Clockwork Man," Ranma says simply.

"Brilliant," the Doctor says. "Smash the clock, thereby hide in plain sight. But what is it doing here?"

"Doc, I'm picking up latent energy waves emanating from this thing," Ranma says.

The Doctor focuses his attention on the girl.

"Wait a minute…"

The Doctor takes a look at the girl…

"Hold on," the Doctor says, as he holds the girl's head in his hand. "Wait a minute…you've been scanning this girl's mind. Why would anyone go back in time just to scan a girl's mind?"

"What for?" the frightened girl asked.

"Yeah, what for?"

Silence.

"Answer her!"

"HER MIND IS NOT READY," the automaton says.

"What do you mean by that-?"

"HER MIND IS NOT READY."

"Tell me, now!" the Doctor said, as he pointed his instrument.

The automaton, in jerky movements, immediately attacked the Doctor, prompting Ranma to act. However, in the process, both the Doctor and the automaton were forced back into the future, leaving Ranma behind.

"Doctor!" Rose yells.

The Doctor immediately goes over to some sort of rifle, mounts it, and-

FWOOSH!

The robot freezes up.

"Wow, a 'cold gun'!" Mickey says with excitement.

"Fire extinguisher, actually," the Doctor says.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Rose asked. "And where's Ranma?"

"Welllll…"

Five minutes later, and after the clockwork man disappears, using a short-range teleporter, the Doctor prepares to return for Ranma.

"And this time, don't forget him!" Rose yelled.

"Don't worry about Ranma," the Doctor joked. "I'm sure that he can take care of himself. Just watch out for more 'clock-work men'."

"You can count on us, Doctor," Mickey says.

"Right," the Doctor says. "Well, I'm off."

FWOOSH!

The Doctor finds himself back in Lynnette's room again. This time, it was sunny and bright.

"Summer," the Doctor says to himself.

At this point, the Doctor notices a little girl with strawberry blond hair. She appeared to be the same age as the girl he and Ranma met before.

"Oh, hi!" the Doctor says. "Um, is your sister Lynnette around?"

"I do not have a sister," the girl says. "And Father said to watch out for strange men."

"Me? Strange?" the Doctor says, as he takes a step forward towards the girl. "How can I be a strange man-?"

The little girl immediately kicked the Doctor in the shin, prompting him to nearly loose his balance.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"Charlotte!" says a young woman, as she enters the room. "I thought I taught you better than THAT to attack strangers. You are supposed to be in training to be a proper woman."

"But Mother, the man came through the fireplace!"

The woman looks at the man.

"You…you are the man who was with my future husband that night," Lynnette says. "You are the Doctor."

"Yes- wait, did you just say…'future husband'?"

"Yes," the woman says, before turning her head. "Husband! Husband!"

"Yes?" Ranma said, as he comes running into the bedroom. He was dressed in the style of a Frenchman of the day. "What's the matter-?"

Ranma immediately see the Doctor.

"Doc?"

"It seems that we have much to discuss, Ranma," the Doctor says.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12: "2007" ("L" Side).**

* * *

_A few days later, back in the "present"…_

"And so I would thank you for a wonderful school year," Miss Haruna says, as she raised her glass of apple cider, along with the rest of the "home room". She had been amazed that when she was reassigned to Crossroads High School, she would get the same group of students that she has known since teaching at Crossroads Middle School.

"And I hope that you have a wonderful life."

"Hear, hear!" yells Gurio, as he sipped his drink.

"What's wrong with Gurio?" Rei Hino asks. Although she attended a private school, guests were invited to attend the party. She was glad that a major phase in their lives was over, so now protecting the world would become much easier, either as "The Martian Manhunter" or as "Miss Martian". But mostly, the budding Shinto priestess wanted to have more time for herself, and with "Chad", the alternative musician. After attempting to date Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's ex-boyfriend, it became clearly apparent that he still had feelings for the Moon Princess…

"Usagi 'spiked' his drink with an alcoholic substance called 'Romulan Ale _Claro_'," Minako Aino says. "It's supposed to have the same effects as Romulan Ale, without the after-taste. Honestly, I don't know how or why Usagi distills her own alcohol."

"Wait, what is 'Romulan Ale'?"

"Um…I don't know," Minako replies. "She's over there talking to Miss Haruna. Let's ask."

"Right!" Rei says, as she turns to give the Moon Princess a piece of her mind…

"So, how was your weekend in America?" Ami Mizuno says, as she drinks her beverage, after double-checking its validity.

"It was awesome, Ami," Makoto Kino says. "And the best part of it all is the fact that I have a grandfather, an aunt and uncle, and two cousins!"

"That's great! But do they know about your…you know…"

"Well, with the exception my uncle John, they know about 'dragons'. Still, the only one who isn't a dragon is my aunt Susan. I asked my grandfather about why being a dragon is not a guarantee—just because one is descended from one—but he replied that so-called 'magical heritages' tend to do that."

"I see. But you weren't supposed to have become a dragon."

"Maybe, but the 'Dragon Scroll' Ranma found certainly helped. Or perhaps I'm a late bloomer or something. But speaking of Ranma, I still don't understand his reasoning behind the restoration of the Huntsclan. Grandfather is STILL mad at Ranma because of that."

"Balance."

"Pardon?"

"Just because one has enemies, that doesn't mean that those same enemies will become allies…at least, not always. For Ranma, the Huntsclan serves an important purpose in the world. And from what he told me, their 'mission' was to serve as defenders of the human world, in the same manner that the Slayers are…though the focus are on vampires. Somehow, they had forgotten their true purpose, and began to merely eliminate anything that is remotely supernatural. When that happened, that's when they became a force for evil. But make no mistake: there ARE real evils out there. Ranma and Usagi were present during the earliest ages of Man, when might makes right, and where human beings were considered to be 'appetites' for the occasional monster. And SOME of those monsters…were dragons."

"Oh…"

"Ranma hopes by revitalizing the Huntsclan, they can return to their 'roots'. Already, he was able to use his contacts within the 'Council of the Nine Traditions', and get Usagi to use her agents within the Technocratic Union to 'neutralize' most of the Huntsclan Masters. That way, it would be easier for the reform-minded Masters to begin making necessary changes within their Order. What's interesting is that you'd think the Technocracy—which tends to frown upon the supernatural—would have supported the Huntsclan goal of eliminating ALL magical creatures…including 'magical girls' like US. But since Usagi—one of the more famous of the magical girls—is the head of the Technocracy, it would have meant eliminating the head of the Technocracy: Usagi. I suppose THAT little fact had something to do with their final decision…"

"What do you mean by 'neutralize'?"

Ami looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Um…"

"Oh," Makoto says, realizing EXACTLY what the word 'neutralize' means.

"So while I understand your grandfather's feelings, Ranma's actions are well-intentioned."

"I see. Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I talk to Ranma all the time…for record keeping purposes, of course," Ami says, as she sips her drink. "You can't believe the stories he says sometimes."

"Oh. Hey, is she your cousin?" Makoto says, as she points over to Haku, who was standing alone. While in the city, the _shinobi_ dressed in normal street clothes, though Haku still appeared feminine.

"'He'," Ami replied. "Haku…is a boy."

"What?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yes. Amazing, isn't it?"

"I see…"

"Well, it looks like you won't have me to kick around any more," Usagi says, as she drank out of her flask.

"Usagi, are you drinking alcohol…in school?" Haruna asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm drinking 'spring water'."

"Uh-huh…"

"Heh, um…"

"But let me look at you," Haruna says, as she took a good look at her now former student.

Within the last two years, Usagi has seemingly grown from a lithe, graceless teenaged girl to a tall, attractive young woman who could easily be a top-notch fashion model. He body was firm, she didn't slouch, and possessed an attractive figure that no man OR woman could turn down. But most of all, Usagi seemed to have developed a maturity and wisdom beyond, and was as smart as a whip…as her grades can attest. In reality, this was all true about her former student, who is destined to either save the world…or dominate it. After all, the future is NOT set, so any choice, not matter how benign, can tip the universal scales of justice…of right and wrong. Such things have always weighed heavily on Usagi's mind.

'What did Master Obi-Wan once told me?' Usagi thinks to herself. 'Oh, yeah…'There is Good…and there is Evil. We all have the capacity within us for BOTH. But in the end, the final question remains: which SIDE are you on? In the epic struggle between light and dark, one must CHOOSE his or her own path'. Whoa, pretty heavy stuff…'

"Usagi?" Haruna asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. I kind of zoned out a bit."

"That's okay. So, what are you planning to do after graduation?"

"Well, I AM getting married," Usagi says, as she presents her engagement ring.

"What?" Haruna asked excitedly. "When was THIS?"

"A while ago," Usagi replied. "I don't know if you have met him, but my fiancée Ranma attends Furinkan High School."

"Furinkan…that's the school with the martial arts program?"

"I guess you can say that."

"My, my. You are marrying a 'jock'. Wait. I thought you and the Mamoru Chiba were going to be…together."

"Well…let's just say that some fairy tales don't have a happy ending."

"He didn't-"

"No, it's just that when I started to like him, it was when I was fourteen years old."

"I was concerned about that. Still, he seemed to be a nice guy."

"He is. But, as time went on, things happened. Me, growing up…HIM going away for study…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I am. But, with Ranma, life is so exciting, he's my age, AND…he's handsome."

Haruna sighed.

"I'm envious of you, Usagi. I wish I can find someone."

"Hmmmm," Usagi mused. Usagi knew plenty of men of whom her teacher could meet. And, no, she didn't "DATE" all of them!

"Usagi?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of something."

"Now, Usagi, if you are planning on setting me up on a date-"

"Miss Haruna, if I WERE doing so, would you REALLY object?"

Haruna muses for a minute.

"Miss Haruna?"

"Okay, you MAY look into my situation, but, please, no weirdoes, okay?"

"I promise."

"Excuse me, Miss Haruna," Minako says, as she and Rei come into view.

"Yes?" Haruna replied.

"Can we have a word with Usagi?" Rei asks.

"You may," Haruna says, as she picked up her drink. "Enjoy the rest of the party…"

As soon as Miss Haruna was out of earshot, Rei turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, why did you 'spike" Gurio's drink?" Rei asks.

"Yeah, I mean, on our last day of school?" Minako says. "You could get in trouble for that!"

"Yeah, like anyone can do anything to me at this point," Usagi replied, as she sipped her flask.

"Usagi, what's wrong with you?" Rei asks.

Usagi lowers her flask.

"Notice who is NOT here."

Rei and Minako look around the room.

"Wait, Naru isn't here," Minako says.

"Bingo. She got into a fight with Gurio after Gurio found out that she and Mamoru started dating at her birthday party."

"Oh, that's too bad," Rei says. "Wait, did you just say-?"

"Yes, I was surprised as well. After you broke up with him, he kind of…fell apart."

"Why didn't do anything about it?" Minako asked.

"Ever since the defeat of that witch Alti, he's been purposely avoiding me. I tried to get Ranma to tell me what happened between him and Mamoru, but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"That is really strange," Rei says.

"Um, Rei, can I have a moment with Usagi…alone?"

Rei looks Minako for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright. Besides, I better check on Chad."

"Oh, that's right," Usagi says. "Chad helps around the Cherry Hill Shrine while I'm in school, but your grandpa tends to get paranoid whenever Chad helps out."

"Hee, I would think that Grandpa Hino would be even MORE paranoid, if he ever found out that Rei is really an alien," Minako giggles.

"Very funny," Rei says. "I know when my time around you two is done…"

"See you around, Rei!" Usagi replies with a giggle of her own.

"Humph!"

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Usagi asked, as she turns to face her old friend.

"Um, could we go onto the roof?"

"Sure…let's go."

After a few minutes of climbing the stairs, Usagi and Minako arrive.

"Wow, this is great," Usagi says, as she leans over the railing of the roof. "Finally, we can be even MORE in control of our lives-"

"Usagi, there is something you need to know…about Ranma and I," Minako says with hint of nervousness.

"I figure that this might come up…again," Usagi says, as she turns to face Minako. "Look, I thought I said that I don't mind if Ranma takes you as his wife or mistress."

"You make it sound so…dirty."

"Sorry, I meant to say wife or 'girlfriend'. Same thing."

"I know, but something just came up," Minako says, as she hands Usagi a data nodule, which was in the form of a USB drive.

"Really," Usagi says, as she examined the device.

"Um, yes, it seems as though I had another, um, past life before my present one."

"Yes, I know of you being Gabrielle-"

"Actually, I had another one. It seems like I had been…Jeanne-Lynnette Poisson, known famously as-"

"Madame de Pompadour," Usagi says, as she turns away for a bit. "Wait, of course. It all makes sense now!"

"Usagi?" Minako says nervously.

Usagi returns her attention back to Minako.

"About five years before Lynnette died, she hosted one of her famous parties that Ranma and I attended."

"You used time travel to visit…her?"

"No. This was when we took the LONG way of returning home, by actually living the past five hundred years."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the first time I met the good Madame de Pompadour, she was acting like she already knew Ranma, saying stuff like how they were destined to be together…even though I know for a fact that Ranma hadn't met 'Lynnette' before, and would not get a chance to 'know' her before she died."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"Of course, the Doctor."

"Who?"

"Never mind…this is something I'll take care of myself."

"So…you're not mad at me about all this?"

"No, I'm not, but I will have to begin laying down some ground rules. Obviously, Ranma got himself mixed up in something without me knowing about it, which I don't particularly care for. So I would prefer if he consider my…position the next time he takes on a lover."

"You know, you seem so…open-minded about these things."

"Minako, I've been his wife going on 1300 years, and this was after I had been HIS lover—off and on—for thousands of years before THAT…and it was when he had been married to a mutual friend of ours. So, I can accept the concept of an open marriage. What I won't accept is not being informed about whenever MY husband wants to 'get laid'. I'll have to talk to Ranma about that."

"So…you're not mad at Ranma, are you?"

"Not mad, but I just don't like surprises, that's all. Is that too much to ask?"

"I suppose not."

"Good," Usagi replies, as she hugs Minako. "You're a good friend."

"Thank you, Usagi."

"And besides…I should complain about his dalliances, if I do something like THIS."

Usagi suddenly goes in to kiss Minako on the lips.

"MMmmmph!" Minako sounds.

Usagi continued to kiss the Senshi of Love, as Minako began to accept her friend's touch…

'There,' Usagi thinks to herself, as she ends her probing of Minako's spirit.

And just as suddenly the kiss begins, the kiss ends.

Minako, who was both relieved and saddened that Usagi had ended the experience.

"Usagi…?"

"Now, I know why Ranma is so…frustrated with you."

"Huh?"

"He…sees Gabrielle in you, Minako. However, he is still trying to come to terms with the fact that you are now…you."

"So that kiss was you version of some 'Vulcan mind mold'?"

"Heh. It's 'Vulcan mind MELD. And in a way, yes…it is. But I do like kissing you, Minako."

Minako turns a beet red.

"But enough of this…we have a party to return to-"

"Uh-hum," says a voice from by the doorway of the roof.

Minako and Usagi turn to see Gurio using his cell-phone to record Minako and Usagi's actions.

"It looks like I have some juicy gossip to share with everyone," Gurio says. He wanted to make a lasting impression to his class…

"This is what you get for trying to get me drunk!

"Really? Too bad," Usagi says, as she turned her full attention towards Gurio. "Guess what? I like to make an impression TOO."

Usagi raised her right hand, and snapped her fingers.

SNAP!

Suddenly, Gurio is turned into a pair of female underwear.

"How?"

"Magic," Usagi says, as she picks up the underwear and the dropped phone. "Hey, I had that spell in reserve since coming to school."

Minako sees an imprint of Gurio face on the front, and the back of his head on the back.

"That wasn't very nice," Minako says with a frown.

"Of course not…that was the point, eh?"

"So, what are you going to do with them?"

"Give them to Naru as a joke gift…with the 'joke' being Gurio. And don't worry, the spell will end ONLY on my say so, or if Naru forgives Gurio for being so mean to her."

"That is really…lame."

"But effective."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: Furikan High's end of the school year party! Plus, Tatewaki Kuno finally gets his revenge on "Ranma", while Principal Kuno launches the latest and final scheme to discipline "Ranma". All this—plus a heartfelt break-up, the death of a family member and the return of a missing father—right here on "Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome". See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13: "2007" ("M" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, across town…_

"Well, I only want to say is this to you 'delinquents'," says Miss Hinako Ninomiya, as she gave off a menacing vibe. At the moment, she was in her "adult" form.

Ranma Saotome merely sat back, and smirked. He had a feeling that his fellow practitioner—albeit reluctantly—wouldn't learn anything from her LAST nonsense.

Akane Tendo looked over towards her "true fiancé" from her desk. While she was still coming to terms with everything surrounding Ranma—including the fact that Ranma was going to get married soon—Akane took solace that from HER perspective, her first marriage will be to a younger Ranma. THAT Ranma had already left for the future, and will seek her out even though she had become considerably older, though still youthful. At least, she could take solace from the fact that their future daughters—Natsume and Karume Tendo—were a part of her family now…

Ukyo Kuonji merely sighed. The Okonomiyaki cook knew that she cared about Ranma, and that he cared about her. However, Ranma made it clear that he was dedicated to THAT HUSSY, Usagi Tsukino, even though Usagi had a reputation of being a hedonist. Still, it was not like Ukyo was unfamiliar with Usagi. Back when she was still "attached" to Ranma as a secondary "girl form"—as opposed to Ranma's standard girl form—Ukyo was, in effect, Usagi's husband…much to her own personal chagrin. She had always hoped that when she got married, SHE would be the wife.

"Heh," Ukyo says to herself. "I shouldn't be mad at Usako- Damn."

In the end, Ukyo did care for…Usagi, so it was difficult to see her as a rival for Ranma's heart.

Regardless of what was happening in the "background", all eyes were on the homeroom teacher…

Suddenly, Miss Hinako opens her eyes, and beams a broad grin.

"Congratulations! You all passed!"

"Wait a minute!" Daisuke says, as he stands up. "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you have some whacked-out challenge for Ranma?"

"No. Consider this a gift."

"Aw!" Daisuke says, as he sits back down. "Now, I can't have some decent memories of this place!"

"What's with you guys?" Akane asks angrily.

"Well, you do have to admit that after WE are gone, life from this point on will be a bit boring," Hiroshi says.

"You Jack-asses!" Ukyo says. "Can't you think of someone ELSE for a change?"

"No, WE can't," says Daisuke. "Heck, we're still jealous of the fact Ranma gets all the girls."

"Tell me about it," Akane fumed slightly. Open-minded or not, she was still territorial when it came to Ranma.

Ranma turns to face Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"You two…are jealous of ME?" Ranma asks.

"Of course, we are!" Hiroshi says. "You're a good-looking dude, you make a sexy babe and you are a righteous martial artist. What's wrong with that? And another thing…where were you for last week?"

"Family business at a…martial arts tournament."

"So, did that include taking Ukyo and Akane along?"

"They're martial artists themselves…why wouldn't I invite them? And besides, Ukyo was there to represent her interests. But you two REALLY think I have it easy?"

"We're just saying that you are one lucky son-of-a-gun," Daisuke says.

Ranma nods his head. He then decided to embark on an idea.

"Okay, you two. We'll see if I am TRULY lucky to be…'Ranma Saotome'."

Ranma puts on a pair of sunglasses, and leans back in his seat.

DOOM!

Akane, Ukyo and Hinako felt a shift in the ether…

"That's odd," Hinako says with wonder.

Meanwhile, Ukyo and Akane look at each other, and then at Ranma.

"Ranma?" Akane asks.

Ranma said nothing, as he continues to stare straight ahead…

A few hours later, Hiroshi and Daisuke are walking down the hallway of the school.

"Man, that Ranma is such a bore," Hiroshi says. "You'd think he have some grand adventure happening here before school ends."

"You know, that's just it," Daisuke says. "Normally, he'd get upset at us challenging him, but…he seems relaxed-"

"FOUL sorcerer!" yelled a voice.

Hiroshi and Daisuke turn to see a rather attractive female wearing ancient Chinese armor.

"Huh?" the boys say in unison.

"I now KNOW that you have made me the avatar the goddess Kwan Ying!" the girl says, as she brandishes a Chinese broadsword. "How DARE you take away the heritage of the Emperor's champion! Have at thee!"

A while back, as way of neutralizing Tatewaki Kuno's effectiveness at being annoying—especially since he was a college student, and therefore had time to hang around the Tendo compound—and to give Kuno a touch of humility, Ranma contacted the ancient wizard known as Shazam to forge a pact between the Chinese goddess of mercy Kwan Ying, and an unsuspecting Kuno. Hence, whenever a person is in need of help from a villain, Kuno automatically changes into the avatar of Kwan Ying: The Mighty Kwan!

"We're not Ranma!" Hiroshi says.

"Yeah, we're…not…"

That's when the two notices their reflection in a nearby display case. They BOTH look like Ranma.

"Run!" Hiroshi says, as he takes off running.

"What-?" Daisuke says, just before The Mighty Kwan struck.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, Hiroshi runs back to his homeroom, hoping that Ranma was still in there.

"Ranma! Ranma!" Hiroshi yells. "Kuno is back…and he's gone crazy-"

"Ah, mah kikay," says Principal Kuno says, as he leaned on Miss Hinako's desk. He STILL had that ridiculous mini-palm tree embedded in his head. "Ah knew yah couldn't get away wit'out our final bizness."

Principal Kuno reached behind his back, and pulled a pair of gloves that Freddy Kruegar or Edward Scissorhands would have been proud of.

"What are you doing?" Hiroshi says, as he began to creep back.

"It took me awhile to master the 'Fist of the Hair-hunt', but now ah will challenge ya," Principal Kuno says, as he puts on the gloves. "Who would have thought that some mysterious text book on martial arts hair-cuttin' wuld come in handy?"

Principal Kuno gets into a fighting stance.

"No!" Hiroshi says, as he back up. "NOOOOOOOO-!"

Back in the real world, Ranma merely smirks.

"What's wrong with those two?" Miss Hanako says, as she notices that both Hiroshi and Daisuke seemed to be in a trance.

"Ah, maybe they are…reminiscing," replies Ranma.

Ukyo leans over to Ranma.

"You're not using-"

"Yep, I am using the 'Tsukiyomi'," Ranma replies.

"Will that…hurt them?" Akane asked. Sometimes, Ranma using the Sharingan made him…scary.

"Naw, but they will be tired for DAYS. And since I knew Kuno and the Principal were planning on something for me, I figure that including THEM in Hiroshi and Daisuke' illusion would be like killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ryouga," Kay says, as she looks away.

"What's wrong, Kay?" Ryouga Hibiki replies, as he leans onto Kay. The two had been together since going out on a date the night before, and were sleeping in the lot behind the Tendo residence. Ever since the return of the Tendo sisters, most of Ranma's kids had left, leaving only Karume and Natsume behind to stay.

Atalanta ("Kay") Bear—also known as "Knockout"—turns to look at her lover with a sadness that was palatable. Weeks ago, she cut a deal with her ex-girlfriend Scandal Savage in order to help her "mother" Ranma against a bigger enemy. And a part of that condition meant that she would no longer see Ryouga again.

"Ryouga, we're…we're through."  
"Wh-what? But why?"

"I…I can't see you any more because I made a promise to…in return for a favor."

Ryouga growled.

"This has something to do with Ranma, doesn't it?"

Kay sighs.

"NOT exactly-"

"But he's connected to your decision, huh?"

Kay says nothing.

Ryouga stood up.

"RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT- eh?"

Ryouga felt delicate hands on his…person.

"Kay?" Ryouga exclaimed.

"Ryouga, with all this energy you are emanating from you anger at my Mom, it would be SUCH a waste if it wasn't put to good use," Kay replies. "Promise me that you won't attack Ranma?"

"But-"

"Promise?" Kay says, as she gets to work on her musings. "And just because we have to break up, that doesn't mean we can't see each other occasionally."

"Oh-ho-o-o-o," Ryouga replied, as his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

Kay smiles.

"I thought so."

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm glad that you could make it to the funeral, Ranma," says Iris Allen, as she hugged Ranma (II), who was in a black suit. "I know that, technically, you were only Barry's friend-"

"I consider Barry, you and the others as a part of my family…especially since my great-granddaughter Linda is married to Wally," Ranma says, as he broke his hug. "Hell, I've been Barry's 'sparring partner' since the 1950s."

Iris chuckles a bit.

"Barry always thought that you were more than a 'sparring partner'."

Back in the 1950s, Usagi had worked for the Federal government as a member of "Task Force X", a "black" operation organization that filled the void that was left when the famed Justice Society of America and other so-called "golden age" teams were forced into retirement when they collectively refused to reveal their true identities. Usagi was offered the chance to work for the Americans in order to keep her son Genshin from facing the death penalty for possible war crimes within the Tojo government within Imperial Japan, even though Genshin had been put into a coma from his fight with his father Ranma, and therefore was no longer a threat. Disgusted by this blatant attempt to manipulate his family, Ranma turned his back on the Americans…but not before Usagi had already made the deal with Colonel King Faraday to become a member of both Task Force X's "Argent"—which handles costume villainy within the United States—and Suicide Squad—which handles costume villainy and special operations outside of the United States—as a "Jack-of-All-Trade" specialist, particularly in the areas of the supernatural threats. It was indeed a trying affair, since the American government was forcing his own wife to perform unethical acts in the name of "national security"...with the so-called "Cold War" as the backdrop. And it was during this time that Usagi was assigned to capture Barry Allen, who had just debut his career as the second man to bare the name "The Flash". Ranma, who was shadowing his wife, prevented Flash's capture, which had resulted in a lifelong friendship ever since.

At least, Ranma learned a few "speed tricks" from the "Scarlet Speedster"...

"Where is Usagi?" Iris asked.

"She…could not make it, unfortunately," Ranma replied. "She…hasn't been herself lately-"

"I'll say," says Jay Garrick—the first man to hold to superhero name "The Flash"—as he and his wife Joan leave the funeral wake, where the body of Bart Allen—the fourth person ever to take up "The Flash" mantle—was lying in state.

"She has some nerve showing up after what she pulled-"

"Jay, stop it," Joan interjects. "Ranma, don't pay Jay no mind…we're all upset at what happened."

"What happened was that we put Bart into a situation where he wasn't ready to be a full-time hero, that's what!"

Ranma could see that his old colleague was trying not to shed a tear.

"I better pay my respects," Ranma says, as he goes inside the inner chamber. When he does, he sees Wally West, the man who recently returned to Earth with his family as "The Flash" (III). With him were Linda, and their pre-teen children Barry and Iris.

"Mommy," says Iris says. Like her brother, Iris has both Eastern and Western features. "Who is that man?"

Linda turns around to Ranma.

"Ran-ran," Linda says, as she gets up to hug her great-grandfather. "Ran-Ran" was Linda's way of addressing Ranma.

"Linda," Ranma replied, as he hugged his granddaughter back.

"I'm sorry you grandmother wasn't able to get out of the North-" Ranma began to say, as he broke his hug…referring to the fact that Suh Jang-geum would not be able to leave Pyongyang in a timely fashion to attend Bart's funeral.

"I know, Ran-Ran," Linda replies. "I also know that Grandmother would have made it if she could have. Come, let me introduce you to my children…"

A short time later, Ranma was talking to Wally in the courtyard of the chapel…

"Wally, just say the word, and there won't be a 'rogue' problem," Ranma says, as he stares out into the graveyard.

Wally frowned, knowing exactly what Ranma was implying, but making sure that there was an air of "plausible deniability".

Wally frowned.

"No," Wally says, as he turns to face Ranma. "If we are going to take down the Rogues, we do this right. That's what…Bart would have wanted."

Ranma nods his head. Sure, Bart was annoying growing up, but to be beaten to death like a dog was something he was NOT going to let go.

"Regardless, 'Inertia' is mine."

"Then…let's get to work," Ranma replies.

Wally nods his head.

**(Author's note: As readers of this story, you can choose which "Rogue" Ranma should go after. Should it be "Captain Cold", the man who is the master of the "ice gun"? Should it be "The Trickster", master of misdirection? Should it be "The Pied Piper", the master of the hypnotic sound? What about Abra Kadabra, the so-called magician of 64****th**** century hyper-science? Would the master of the flame, "Heatwave", be a worthy challenge for Ranma? What about the Mirror Master, or what about the speed demon known simply as "Zoom"? Let me know WHO should challenge Ranma, as he avenges a death in the family.) **

_Meanwhile…_

"There," Ranko Tendo says, as she gathered her things. "I've done all I can to pass along the secrets of the Uchiha…some of which your brother doesn't know about."

Sasuke Uchiha nods his head, as he slings his small backpack.

"Then I am ready to face my brother-"

"No, no you are not," Ranko says.

"But…the training-"

"The training only serves to do two things: strengthen the knowledge that you already have, as well as lay down some ground work on new techniques."

"I…see."

"But want to warn you: if you truly master the Uchiha's arts, your WILL face your inner demon. I faced it…Itachi has faced it…and YOU will face it."

"Is that why…Itachi murdered my clan?"

"Probably. For him, killing them was his way of getting stronger…by culling the weak."

"My parents…were NOT weak!" Sasuke yells.

"Your brother did."

Ranko could "see" Sasuke's energy signature "spike" slightly…with rage.

"Sasuke, you have a long ways to go before you are ready to face your brother. Get stronger first. More importantly, protect the one you care about the most."

Sasuke looks at Ranko thoughtful for a moment.

"Thank you, Ranko," Sasuke says with a bow. "I will…consider your words."

And with that Sasuke says, as he steps back, and disappears.

Ranko sighs. She knew perfectly well that Sasuke would sacrifice his soul in order to kill Itachi. Not that she would necessarily stop him from doing so, but what might come afterwards will have a greater detriment than-

BOOM!

Ranko turns to hear thunderous sounds in the distance. She was suppose to have breakfast with Master Jiraiya, while discussing ways to convince Tsunade to take over the leadership poison of Hokage at the Hidden Leaf Village. However, it sounds like something more pressing has taken up her attention.

So, with post haste, Ranko heads for the source of the conflict, while remembering the events of the past few days…

**FLASHBACK**!

Ranko stood on the top of the stonewall, ready to pounce on Orochimaru's position, when-

"I need time to…think about it," Tsunade says, as she looks away.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune replies.

"Oink?" replied Tonton the pig.

"I am glad to hear that, dear Tsunade," Orochimaru-chan says, as she steps back. "Once I have what I want, you will be left alone."

"We will return in a few days, Lady Tsunade," Kabuto interjects. "Don't keep us waiting."

And with that, Orochimaru-chan and Kabuto disappear.

Shizune turns to face Tsunade.

"You can't be serious, can be serious…can you?" Shizune asked.

"It's the only way to get THEM off my back," Tsunade says. "So relax…I'll think of something."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranko says, as she drops down to the ground. "I would hate to think that you'd betray your oath to Usagi and I."

""L-Lord Ranshin?" Shizune says nervously.

"Save it, Ranma," Tsunade smirks. "I don't need you on my back right now."

"If Ranma did that, I'd have more material for my novels," says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to see Jiraiya and Naruto standing there.

"Gah!" Tsunade says with disgust. "What perv!"

"Tell me about!" Naruto says. "We're supposed to be looking for this old lady…not trying to talk to girls!"

"And here she is!" Jiraiya says with a hearty laugh. "This is the great healer—and my friend and former team-mate—Lady Tsunade!"

"Her? With the big boobs?"

"Who are you calling OLD, kid?" Tsunade says, as her anger rises.

Naruto then sees Ranko.

"And what are you doing here, Ranko?"

Ranko swallowed hard.

"Jiraiya, I know that I wanted to keep this…thing I have a secret, but now I have no choice but to reveal the truth…to my son."

"YOU have a kid?" Naruto exclaims. "What, did 'Pervy Sage' have something to do with it?"

"Be quiet," Jiraiya replies. "If that is your choice, then I will respect it…Lord Ranshin."

"'Lord Ranshin'?" Naruto repeats. "Is my Dad here?"

Ranko looks at Naruto.

"Master Jiraiya told you many things about your father, Naruto."

Naruto crosses his arms.

"He told me enough…that he's a great fighter. What does all this have to do with YOU?"

"Naruto…I AM YOUR FATHER."

"Ha! You're girl!"

"And you like to change into one! Use your training, and see for yourself…"

"Fine," Naruto replies, as he uses his senses to see into Ranko's heart.

"Ranko" was telling the truth.

Naruto immediately look to Jiraiya, who nods his head.

"N-no!" Naruto says, as he steps back. "That's impossible! My Dad isn't a girl!"

"Search your feelings…you know it's true."

Naruto, as much as he wanted to deny the truth, but-

"No…my Dad can't be a bigger perv than 'Pervy Sage…"

"Naruto-" Ranko began, as she steps forward.

"No! Leave me alone!"

And with that, Naruto runs in the opposite direction.

"Interesting drama," Tsunade says.

"Oh, dear," Shizune says.

"Oink!" Tonton interjects.

Jiraiya sighs.

"I'll go after him," Jiraiya says, as he turns around to go after Naruto.

"Yeah," Ranko replied. She then turns towards Tsunade.

"You and I have much to discuss."

"Fine, but I need a drink first," Tsunade says.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: IT'S ALL NARUTO TIME! Join us as we retrace the revelation of Ranma being Naruto's father, and return to the final showdown that will determine the fate of Orochimaru…forever! See you then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14: "2007" ("N" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The disguised Ranko Tendo and the legendary Lady Tsunade looked at each other, as they sat in a booth in the corner of a bar and grill shop in town. Ranko, being the "Lord of Fire", had already made the appropriate calls to plan for the reconstruction of the Matsumae Castle…through the Rantsu Foundation. In the meantime, there was some business to attend to…

"I would like a bottle of _sake_ and two glasses, please," Ranko asks the proprietor.

"Aren't you a bit young for alcoholic beverages?" the man says.

Ranko squints her eyes.

"But you are willing to make an exception," Ranko says, in a monotone voice.

"But I'm willing to make an exception, kid," the man replied. "But tell anyone I'm serving drinks to a kid, okay?"

"Sure," Ranko says, as she smiles brightly. "And…bring some appetizers. I might as well get something to eat while am at it."

Ranko took some high "notes" from her inner posket, folded a few "bills", and laid the notes onto the edge of the table.

"Sure thing, kid!" the man says happily, as he took the yen, and left.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was observing all this.

'Amazing,' Tsunade thought to herself. 'Lord Ranshin was able to keep his _chakra_ levels low while manipulating this guy…'

"So…how's it been?" Ranko says, as she looked at Tsunade. Tsunade, although in her fifties—in years—looked like a woman in her twenties. Ranko did notice Tsunade's most apparent "attributes"…

Tsunade turns towards Ranko.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?" Ranko says, as she continues to stare at Tsunade's breasts, which were bigger than her own "set".

"I'm up HERE," Tsunade says, as she points to her face.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry about that. I don't know why, but 'they' seem so…hypnotic…"

"Humph! It's not like you haven't seen them before-"

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune says, as she and Tonton go up to Tsunade and Ranko's table. "Um…Tonton and I will return to our room," the girl says nervously. She didn't want Tsunade to make any decisions that could affect her and Tonton's future.

"Oink!" Tonton interjected, apparently in agreement.

"Sure, sure," Tsunade says dismissively. "Besides, this is a…sensitive conversation ANYWAY."

"Oh," Shizune says with disappointment.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kid," Ranko says assuredly. "It's only boring stuff anyway."

Shizune looks at Ranko and smiles.

"Thank you, Lord Ranshin," Shizune replies.

"Please…call me 'Ranma'. Any friend of Tsunade is a friend of mine."

"Just…friends?" Shizune asked nervously, knowing that Ranma had a reputation of being a ladies' man…not that she would be particularly opposed to the idea of the being one of Ranma's girlfriends…

"Just friends. Scout's honor."

Shizune smiles before walking away with Tonton in tow.

And then, after the server delivers appetizers and drinks, Tsunade turns to Ranko.

"Going for younger girls, huh?" Tsunade smirks.

"Don't be jealous," Ranko says, as she takes a sip of her sake.

"Okay, then I'll get to the point. WHY are you here, anyway? Was it because of Orochimaru?"

"Actually, it was because of Itachi Uchiha that I was 'here'."

"The guy who murdered his own clan?"

"That's the one. He and one of his buddies from the Akatsuki tried to kidnap Naruto to seize the Kyuubi."

"Huh," Tsunade says, as she sipped her sake. "It looks like Usagi's attempt to seal away the Kyuubi inside her own son has failed…"

Ranko sighed, as she took another swill of her alcoholic beverage. What happened to her son Naruto was bordered on child abuse, but, at the time, there was no other way in dealing with the threat of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Then again, neither she nor Usagi were exactly in the right frame of mind when the decision to seal away the Kyuubi inside her son…

_Years ago…_

The Mad God of Sector 3600 tore through the last of the champions of Light, determined to infect the rest of the universe. The villain "Sinestro", a former member of the space police force known as the Green Lantern Corp, had successfully corrupted the entity that encompassed the entire sector, which was 1/3600th of the Universe (or roughly an area of 21,000,0003 _light-years_)…and this is a conservative estimate! Each Green Lantern sector could comfortably "contain" 216 galaxies the size of the Milky Way, each one containing billions of stars. Of course, the amount of galaxies per sector is an average, since some sectors will have more galactic clusters than others.

Regardless of this, Sinestro managed to turn a living sector into an insane sector—like a virus—and if nothing is done soon, the entire Universe will be at stake…and it all came down to a very special couple…

"Usagi, are you ready?" Sailor Helios says, as she and her wife Sailor Moon watched—from the remains of a recently destroyed planet—as the Eye of the Mad God began to open. If it fully opens, all the efforts of the Green Lantern Corp, the Heralds of Galactus, the Nova Corp and other like-minded champions of space to stun the entity will have been in vain. The Green Lantern Hal Jordan purposely kept 'Helios out of the initial fray because he wanted to make sure that there was someone still fresh for the final assault.

Sailor Moon nods her head in reply. Although her silvery skin protected her from the elements, the Mad God's presence ran her blood cold. She was not inclined to perform the task she was about to embark upon. However, for the sake of the universe…she will do what she can to protect her friends and loved ones.

"I am, Ranma," 'Moon says. "Let's…get this over with."

"Right," 'Helios says, as she and 'Moon get into position to perform…the "Fusion Dance". And then, in unison-

"Fu-shun-HA!"

FWOOSH!

Now, Rangi appeared. "Rangi" was different from a previous fusion, "Usama", in that Rangi had more of Ranma's persona, while Usama had more of Usagi's persona. In fact, due to a mishap, the Usama fusion ended up become a separate person altogether, hence the creation of Rangi.

Rangi, appearing as a knight of old, brought out both "Venus" and "Mars", two of the Greater Rune Swords that were created in the Rifts.

"Are you ready, my friends?" Rangi says, as she brought the swords to bear.

"I am, Rangi!" Venus says happily.

"Just don't screw things up," Mars replies.

Rangi groaned, just as the Eye of the Mad God opens up. The telepathic screams told Rangi that it was about to lash out.

"Here goes nothing," Rangi said to herself, as she flew straight into the proverbial storm. Both pure energy and entropic energy lashed out, as Rangi's body nearly buckled under the pressure. Rangi used the swords as a pair of lances of sorts, to do two things. One, to create a wedge that could cut a swath through the energy storm, and, two, the only way to defeat the entity is by piercing its eye.

'Arrggh!' Rangi thought to herself, as she pushed forward. 'Feels like I'm going through a few rounds with Ryouga…'

Finally, Rangi arrived at the event horizon. At this point, Rangi knew in her heart that this was a suicide mission.

'I'm…sorry,' Rangi thought to herself, regretting the fact that she was about to leave her friends and loved ones behind…

On Earth, in the Japanese city of Kyoto, the recluse martial arts master known Genkai looks up into the night sky.

"Humph," said the woman, as she continues to stare. "It looks like Mother and Father will be away for a while…the stars have indicated this to be so."

Genkai, although she has been estranged from her parents Ranma and Usagi, knew that they would be missed if they were truly gone.

Luckily, there was someone who would remedy the situation.

"No, your time is not done, my champion," says Tokimi the Mysterious, who was one of three "Chousin of Jurai". In her hands was the still form of Rangi. "However, your journey is still continuing…"

With that, Tokimi sends Rangi back to the Earth realm, so that she could be reborn…

Sasuke Sarutobi trudged through the forest, as he went to find a nice tree to make a crib out of…with his wife expecting their first child and all. However, with this storm approaching fast from the East, it would have been better to wait until later to complete his search…

BOOM!

A huge thunder bold suddenly struck near him, causing the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village to jump a bit.

"Great," Sasuke says, as he coughed. "How am I going to find a tree to cut down now?"

And that's when he could hear the crying of a child…or two.

"Huh?" Sasuke says, as he began to creep towards the source of the sound. Unfortunately, the sound also attracted the attention of a bear.

From his vantage point, the bear was sniffing two babies, who were placed within a basket, while two, wrapped swords leaned on the whicker basket's side crisscrossed. The babies appeared to be at least one year old, but were still tiny…

Quietly, Sasuke quietly takes out his kunai, regretting not taking his other weapon, the "Staff of the Monkey King", with him. However, just as Sasuke was about to act, the blond-haired baby boy touches the nose of bear.

"Goo," the baby says.

As if on cue, a lightning bolt struck the bear.

ZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPP-!

Sasuke watched the bear began to roll around, while the baby _girl_ seemingly latched onto bear.

"Goo!" the girl says with excitement, as it held onto the bear before Sasuke could act to neutralize the animal.

Sasuke picks up the babies in one arm, while carrying the swords in the other.

"What am I going to do with you two…?"

_Years later…_

"Arashi, you JERK!" says Ranko Uchiha, as she pounded her fiancée with "Mallet-sama". Ranko was a red-haired girl who was apparently related to the infamous Uchiha clan, even though no one knew who were her parents.

BAM!

"Ow!" Arashi Kazama yelled in pain. Arashi was the adopted member of the spiritually inclined Kazama clan, allies of the Sarutobi clan. One of the Kazama, Jun Kazama, was a trained psychic—called "The Chosen One"—who worked for a UN-sanctioned wildlife conservation group before retiring to raise her son "Jin" as a single mother. And as a member of the Kazama clan, Arashi mastered the family art of "Kazama-Ryu Kobujutsu", before going on to master other martial arts, which attracted the attention of the Third Hokage for recruitment for the _shinobi _academy. Ranko, on the other hand, was already obligated to enroll in the academy as an Uchiha, by specializing in medical arts…though she had a talent in the combat arts.

"That hurt, you uncute tomboy!"

Fellow teammate Hiashi Hyuga, the heir apparent of the Hyuga clan, merely chuckled. If ever he wanted to be entertained, the apparent "Punch and Judy" show featuring Arashi and Ranko-

BAM!

"Ow!" Hiashi yelled.

"And YOU don't need to laugh either!" Ranko replied.

"I told you, I was going to be late."

"Yeah…from a Bachelor's Party! Am I enough of a woman for you?"

"Personally, I think you are TOO MUCH," says Master Jiraiya says, as he comes to view. He had been the instructor and mentor of "Team Uzumaki"—Uzumaki meaning "whirl wind"—since the beginning. Team Uzumaki included the most talented team of shinobi since that of the legendary "Sannin" came upon the scene…of which Jiraiya is a member.

"And quite frankly, you two are too young to get married."

"Master Jiraiya, after what had happened on our last mission, I rather marry young, rather than risk loosing her forever."

"Ahhhhhh," Ranko says, as she hugged her fiancée. "That's why I love you…"

"Guys, can we get ON with it?" Hiashi says.

"You're just jealous of my love!"

"HA! I don't think so."

"Knock it off," Jiraiya says, as he stretched his limbs. "Okay, for today's assignment…"

_More years later…_

"Run for the hills!" says a Chunin, as the Nine-Tailed Demon tore through the defenses of the Hidden Leaf Village. Somehow, in one last act of vengeance, the demon was released from confinement from within an old temple. Meanwhile, the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama, comforts his sick wife by her bedside at the hospital, tired from both her pregnancy and her severely weakened _chakra_. During the last Ninja Wars, an assassination attempt on Arashi resulted in Ranko receiving the mortal blow…while still in the early stages of her pregnancy with their twin children Naruto and Renata. Now, with the Nine-Tailed Demon released, Arashi had to make a decision fast, if the village was to be saved.

"Ranma," Usagi-kun says, as he comforted his wife of many years. Since learning of their true origins, after a run-in with Orochimaru, Usagi and Ranma maintained their roles within the Hidden Leaf Village, with only a few knowing the truth. Thankfully, they were able to awaken their original bodies long enough to invoke the creation of their bodies' doppelgangers for the time being, allowing "Arashi" and "Ranko" to maintain the guise of residents of the Hidden Leaf Village. On an interesting note, somehow, their memories and personalities were intertwined, causing Usagi to have more of Ranma's personality, and vice-versa…including gender identification. Still, there was enough of the core persona to clearly identify themselves as their true selves, so the situation was a bit manageable.

Ranma-chan looks up at her "husband".

"Usagi," Ranma-chan says simply. "It looks like this life of ours is over."

"Maybe, but if I confront the Kyuubi, there is a fifty-fifty chance of success. However, there…IS a 100 chance of success, if I perform the 'Sealing Technique'."

"Usagi…you can't!" Ranma-chan says with urgency. "You…could die!"

"And I could be reborn to who I really am," Usagi-chan replies. "Already, many people have died fighting that thing. I…I have to protect the village no matter what."

"Then…I lend you my strength," Ranma-chan says, as she transferred the remaining energy left in her body. She soon began to fade from view, in the same manner that the Namekan Piccolo-kami, also known simply as "Kami-sama" of Chikyuu, had faded when he permanently merged with his younger self…

"Ranma!" Usagi-kun yelled, as he grasped at Ranma-chan's fading form.

Lady Tsunade comes running into the room with her medical staff. She was one of the few people who were aware of the true identities of the Fourth Hokage and his wife.

"What's going on-?" Tsunade began to say. She had been monitoring the situation the best way she could, when she suddenly _felt_ Ranma-chan's life signs drop.

"See you next time…"

And with that, Ranma-chan disappeared.

"I'm…sorry," Tsunade says, as she places a hand on Arashi's shoulders.

"Lord Hokage!" says one of his generals, as he appeared in the doorway. "My apologies, sir, but the demon has broken through our primary defenses."

Arashi sighs, as he rises from the now empty bed. He then gave Tsunade a sealed envelope.

"These…are instructions on what you need to do," Arashi says.

Tsunade, having been told ahead of time of several options to deal with the Kyuubi, simply accepts the envelop while nodding her head.

Arashi puts on his long coat, knowing that without access to his heritage as a "Magical Girl" (particularly since only as Sailor Moon could he have access to the Silver Millennium Crystal), and other abilities he once had as the Moon Princess, the chances of returning from the dead were slim…to none. And since even the Nine-Tail Demon Fox dwarfed his own power at that point in time, there was but one sure way of dealing with it: the Sealing Ritual. Unfortunately, a newborn had to serve as the vessel of the Demon Fox…and that choice was his own son, Naruto.

"Let's…get this over with," Arashi says, as he leaves to face his destiny…

A short time later, the forms of Arashi Kazama and Ranko Uchiha lay still in Tokimi's hands.

"Your experiences in this…other life of yours with bring you two closer than ever," Tokimi says with smile. "Most importantly, Ranma Saotome, you will become stronger because of those experiences…just in time to deal with the scion of Chaos."

With that, Tokimi blew these false guises away, and sent the occupants' respective souls to where they needed to go…

Ranma Saotome immediately snapped to attention, just as Sam Haight glanced him with a blow meant to "gut" him…with the use of his claws.

"I almost got ya," Sam says, as he smirked. The blond man with tribal tattoos was a werewolf _kinfolk_ who was sought power from the world of the supernatural. Now in Yucatan, Mexico, Sam hoped to complete the last fast of his quest: the skinning of the Moon Princess. Legend has it that he who wears the skin of the Princess will have complete dominion of both magic, the Fae and the Changing Breed. So kidnapping Lady Usashinko was the easy part. All Sam needed now was the blood of an ancient vampire to initiate the rote.

Unfortunately for HIM, her husband Lord Ranshin had objections to that particular plan, hence the battle between Sam and Ranma.

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the operative word is 'almost'," Ranma says, while keeping an eye on Usagi's prone body…which was stripped bare and placed on an ancient Mayan sacrificing altar. He wanted to prevent Sam from essentially killing his wife.

"And know what?"

"What?" Sam replied.

"That's gonna be the LAST mistake you'll have made in you misbegotten life."

And with that, the battle was continued.

And it has been a wild ride ever since…

"Ranma?" Tsunade says, as she snapped her fingers. "Earth to Ranma."

"Hmmm?" Ranko says, as she brought her mind to the present. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the past."

"Well, you better do something about that 'past', since Orochimaru wants to 'claim' Usagi's body."

"I know, but I'm also interested in offering you a job."

"As what?"

"As the Fifth Hokage, of course."

"!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I feel...empty somehow, like I forgot something while writing this thing. DAMN YOU LANGUAGE CLASS! YOU'RE SAPPING WHAT CREATIVE SPIRIT THAT I HAVE! Erm...yeah. **

**Next time: More "Naruto" stuff! Learn what happens when Naruto comes to terms with not only "Ranko" being his father, but also "Orochimaru" being his mother! And this is while Tsunade makes a decision, Sasuke Uchiha is training and Naruto masters the Rasengan! See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15: "2007" ("O" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Where's that kid?" Jiraiya muses, as he looked about the courtyard near the Matsumae Castle, which was a field's length away from the actual—and now destroyed—castle. With the revelation that "Ranko Tendo" was Naruto's "father", it made life for the so-called "Toad Sage" a bit more complicated…and this did not include the fact that his "old friend" Orochimaru has taken over the body of one of his student: Arashi Kazama, the legendary Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. At least, so he thought, since the way things went for one Ranma Saotome and one Usagi Tsukino before and after they assumed the lives of "Ranko Uchiha" and Arashi—respectively—was a bit…strange. Even looking back at the situation now, Jiraiya STILL couldn't make sense of it all.

And he'll be forced to explain all this to a boy who is trying to take in all this information at once.

After looking around some more, Jiraiya spots Naruto sitting on some stone steps, with his head to his knees.

"Hmmm," Jiraiya muses. "Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly looks up. Apparently, his eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm not crying!" Naruto says, as he wipes his eyes.

"I never said you WERE, kid," Jiraiya says, as he sat down next to his student. "Really, if you truly want to be a shinobi, you can't runaway from your problems."

"Oh, what do YOU know, Pervy Sage?" Naruto countered. "I bet you never had to deal with this kind of stuff before."

"From your perspective? No, I never did. However, I know Ranko well enough to trust her completely."

Naruto looks into Jiraiya's eyes.

"But…how can you? She SAYS she's my Dad, but…but look at her…HIM-!"

Naruto turns away.

"Aw, forget it!"

"Then…you don't want to see what your REAL parents look like," Jiraiya says with a wiry smile.

"I don't wanna!"

"Oh, so you don't want to know what the Fourth Hokage and his wife looked like?"

Naruto immediately turns around.

"You mean…my Dad was the Fourth Hokage?"

"Actually, more like your Mom…"

"Oh, great…more weird stuff."

"First…here," Jiraiya says, as he takes a photo from his inner pocket, and shows Naruto what Arashi and Ranko looked like.

"Whoa," Naruto says, as he looked at the picture. There were four people within the photograph, standing on the observation deck that looked towards the faces of the first three hokages…

"THAT is your mother, Yondaime Hokage," says Jiraiya. The young man with the spiky blond hair was beaming a smile while giving the two-finger victory salute.

"Arashi was quite a lady's man, which is odd considering the fact that he was really a 'she'."

Naruto looks at the picture of the red-haired young woman—who was holding onto Arashi's free arm—and frowns. Unlike the Ranko she knew, the one in the picture seemed to have a softer look.

"Ranko looks…different somehow."

"You're right, she does. And I bet you have seen her before."

"Wait! She looks like that girl with the bug spatula on her back!"

"Bingo."

"But…that doesn't make any sense!"

"Tell me about. But…here's what I know. Have you ever heard of the 'Fusion Technique'?"

"I heard Iruka-sensei talk about it in class. It's a forbidden _ninjutsu_ that suppose to allow you to fuse with something, or someone."

"Well, let me put it to you this way. Your parents were victims of a fusion mishap…and don't ask me the details, because I don't know. However, suffice it to say, when it was all over, two different human beings emerge. Your parents traded half of themselves to the other, including personality and physical traits. Only their spirits remained, with your mother being a male, while your father was a female. And it was only after an incident during a mission that your parents remembered who they really are…were."

"Ohhhh," Naruto replied. "I understand…I guess."

Naruto looked at the photograph some more.

"This other guy…he looks like Hinata's dad."

"That's because he is Lord Hiashi," Jiraiya says. "Yep, the present patriarch of the Hyuga clan was once one of my students. In fact, he was close to Arashi and Ranko. In fact, Hiashi is your godfather."

"Huh. Wait…Ranko was of the Uchiha?"

"I believe she was."

"Then…that means I'm related to that jerk Sasuke!"

"Removed by a few generations…yes."

"Wait a minute," Naruto says, as he began to squint his eyes. "Eeeergh!"

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can do the Sharingan! Just think of all those techniques I'd be able to do!"

"Ha! Genetics don't work like that, kid. You are either born with the potential, or not. And since you haven't produce a Sharingan by NOW, you're not going to. Maybe your kids might, but not YOU."

POP!

"Pervy sage, I think I did it!" Naruto says. "I see red!"

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow.

"Kid, all you did was pop a blood vessel in your eye," the Toad Sage says, as he took out his medical kit, which was filled with both mundane and not-so mundane treatment.

"Ow, I think you're right," Naruto says, as he covered his damaged eye. "Pervy sage, do you have a picture of what my parents REALLY look like?"

"Naruto, your eye-

"That's why I wanted to see them."

Jiraiya sighs.

"Okay, kid, here you go…but don't strain yourself."

Naruto takes the photograph, and is shocked at what he sees.

"THEY are my Mom and Dad…for real?"

"Yep. You know, when you do that 'Sexy no Jutsu' trick, you look almost like your mother."

The picture was of Ranma, in his usual Chinese clothes, while leaning on the railing of Tokyo Tower. Standing next to him was lithe girl, dressed in a high school uniform, who was sporting a dumpling hairstyle. The two were holding hands…

"Oh. Wait a minute…I KNOW these two! There the guys 'Team 7' ran into in the 'Land of Waves'! His name is…Ranma Saotome! And…her name is Usagi Tsukino!"

Naruto looks at Jiraiya.

"You mean...they are my parents?"

"Yep, for the most part," Jiraiya says. "Normally, at least until recently, they live in Tokyo as ordinary high school students. So you met them before, haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah! Ranma- I mean, Dad, took a direct hit from Kakashi-sensei's jutsu, the 'Lightning Blade'."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! Kakashi was fighting this guy named Zabuza—which was an awesome fight, by the way—and was about to deliver a finishing blow, when this kid named Haku was about to use his own body to defend his master. But Ranma used HIS body to intercept the blow meant for Zabuza. I didn't think anyone could survive a direct hit like that. That was AWESOME!"

"Well, it looks like your Dad is not such a bad guy after all."

"Well, I don't know. If 'Ranko' is really Ranma, and if Ranma is really my Dad…man, my head hurts just thinking about it."

"No kidding."

"But…why did he keep it a secret? And why did he and Mom…weren't there for me?"

"Remember what I told you about how they send you gifts, and how they asked people like me—like Iruka—to watch over you?"

"I get that, but…did I do something wrong?"

"No, but they felt guilty for sealing the Kyuubi within you."

"THEY did that?"

"In a fashion, yes."

"But…why?"

"Yondaime Hokage made the decision to seal the Demon Fox within you in order to save lives, knowing that the process would cost him and Ranko's lives."

"Wait…they died?"

"Yep. Arashi employed the same jutsu that Hokage Sarutobi used, or tried to use, on Orochimaru…except that Arashi succeeded. In the process of that act, he died, along with Ranko. Still, even so, even after saving lives by stopping the kyuubi, your parents still feel guilty for doing that act, and had gave explicit instructions on how you were to be taken care of. It was only by fate or by luck…or by an act of a benevolent god that they came back from the dead, though how…I don't know."

"Oh. So…if the Fourth Hokage is alive, how come we have to find a new one?"

"Politics. Plus, coming back from the dead publicly would undermine the welfare of the village, which is one of the reasons why Ranma is 'Ranko'. It's interesting that when your parents were restored to their original selves as 'Lord and Lady Rantsu', what they experienced separately is known to the both of them…though Ranma remembered those experiences sooner than your mother did. And by way, in spite of their genders, they see themselves as the gender they were born with. So even if Ranma is physically a woman, he'll always see himself as a man, due to the fact that he was born male."

"Oh…wait! You just called my parents 'Lord and Lady Rantsu'."

"Uh, yes…yes I did. They are presently the _daimyo_ of the Land of Fire. There is a rumor that this may change, but…who knows."

"So, I'm a big shot like Neiji Hyuga?"

"Oh, no, kid. You're still a knuckle-headed ninja who has yet to master the 'Rasengan', something that your mother, as Arashi, had invented…with the help of his 'wife'…your father."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do…do I have brothers and sisters?"

"Lots. In fact, you have a twin sister named 'Renata', and a younger sister named 'Genko'."

"Are they ninjas?"

"Well, Genko is still too young, and Renata doesn't want to be a ninja…but they are learning martial arts from their parents."

"Including…the Rasengan?"

"I don't know about Genko, but maybe Renata is. I do know that you have an older brother named Kenshin who DID learn the Rasengan, and rather quickly, too."

"Then…it is settled," Naruto says, as he stands and balls his right hand. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, will master my family's art! BELIEVE IT!"

Jiraiya smiles.

"So I take it that you're not mad at your parents?"

"Well…maybe a little, but I know that the next time I see 'Ranko', I'll have the Rasengan mastered!"

_Meanwhile…_

"What to do, what to do," Sasuke says, as he does his stretches. He was on the field above the upper terraces, trying to decide what to do. He wanted the training that Ranko offered…especially since she offered to teach him so of the Uchiha secrets, but to learn it from someone he doesn't know…

"If it means that I will develop the means to kill my brother, then so be it," Sasuke says.

"Are you STILL considering that?" says a voice.

Sasuke looks up and sees a pale-skinned _girl_ with dark…long hair. However, this strange girl felt familiar…

"YOU," Sasuke says, as he got his kunai out and ready. "You're the one who gave me this 'Cursed Mark'!"

"I rather call it a 'hickey'," Orochimaru says, as she hopes off the tree limb. "With that 'mark', you have the potential to achieve great power…thanks to ME."

Sasuke stares at Orochimaru, who, other than the pale skin, green eyes and dark hair, seemed familiar to him…

"What do you want?"

"Nothing…other than to offer you true power. You have the potential to become the greatest of your dearly departed Uchiha clan, and you could even surpass your dear brother. Wasn't his name Itachi?"

Sasuke squinted his eyes. Whoever Orochimaru is suppose to be, it wasn't going well for…her.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in what you are offering, so beat it."

"My, my…how rude," Orochimaru says, as she turns around. "Then again, what can I expect from the runt of the litter?"

"Why, you-!" Sasuke began, as he threw his weapon at Orochimaru, who simply catches it overhand.

KTCH!

"Come now, you got to do better than THAT."

"Oh, I'll do better than THAT, fiend," Sasuke says, as he lowers his right hand. As his entire hand sparkled, due to holding a ball of electricity, the familiar sound of screeching birds could be heard.

"I wasn't ready for you last time, but this time…I AM! RRRRAAAAHHHH-!"

Sasuke runs towards Orochimaru as speeds that were almost invisible to the naked eye, while scorching the ground with his "Chidori". And just as Sasuke was about to connect, Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Sasuke's "powered" hand, and flips him over hand.

However, Sasuke was hoping that Orochimaru was going to pull something like this.

"Fire Jutsus: Fire Bomb!"

While running, Sasuke performed a single-handed jutsu—his first—before producing a short-range burst of concentrated fire with the same hand.

FWOOSH!

Sasuke leaped out of the way, as Orochimaru was engulfed in explosive flames.

"Humph," Sasuke smirked, as he landed on his feet. Sasuke turns around, and then suddenly widens his eyes.

The resulting explosion from Sasuke's _ninjutsu_ technique merely ripped away Orochimaru's top. And since Orochimaru was presently in Usagi's body…

"That wasn't very nice," Orochimaru says, as she nonchalantly goes up to Sasuke, ignoring the chills she was feeling.

"K-Keep away from me-!"

"Come here," Orochimaru says, as she hugged the youngest of the Uchiha.

"Uhhh," Sasuke replies, as his mind turns to the equivalent of jello…while his nose was bleeding.

"You are trying SO much to defeat me, that it looked…cute," the girl says, as she squeezed. "I understand your need to be independent…and fierce!"

"Uhhhhhh…."

"I tell you what. I'll forgive you for what you have just done. Okay?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Well, I best get cleaned up," Orochimaru says, as she kissed Sasuke on the head. "Now, when 'Ranko' comes to teach you your 'heritage', be a good student and take in your instruction. And when you are ready…you can come to ME. Okay?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"That's good to hear."

_Meanwhile…_

"YOU want me to be…the next Hokage?" Tsunade says, after she nearly spit up her sake.

"Yep…I DO," Ranko replied. "I need someone who has the know how to run the office of Hokage…someone who is organized and has a long-standing relationship with that office. Plus…he IS one of the legendary Sanin, just like you."

Tsunade folds her arms.

"Just because my grandfather and my great-uncle were the first and second Hokage respectively, that doesn't mean that I should be one. Beside, why don't YOU choose Jiraiya for the job? He's of the legendary Sanin as well."

"True, but unlike yourself, his not very organized, and the only thing that is long-standing are the complaints about his 'peeping'. Look, the village is in the healing process. What better way of symbolizing this is for the greatest medical ninja to take the helm?"

"I…I don't know-"

"Is it because of what happened to Nawaki and Dan?"

Tsunade sharply looks at Ranko.

"Don't you say their names as a means of getting me to take the job, 'Ranko'!" Tsunade yelled. "Them wanting to be Hokage had gotten themselves killed."

"No, that stupid 'Ninja War' had gotten them killed," Ranko said with disgust. In a way, Ranko felt responsible for what had happened thirty years ago, thanks, in part of the machinations that his son Genshin, with the help of the human-turned-demon mercenary "Younger Toguro", had used to undermine the Go Kamasori Gama association, which kept the shinobi clans and factions in line…

"Both Dan and Nawaki believed that by becoming a Hokage, it would put them into the position of better serving the people of the village. You can so the same, Tsunade."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow.

"Have you been reading Usagi's notebook or something?"

"No, your counseling sessions are safe. I know because a part of her is with me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"I know about your fear of blood, which is why I only need you as an administrator. So, isn't that what an Hokage is suppose to be?"

Tsunade then sighs.

"With all due respect, my heart is…not in the right place to be your new Hokage. Why don't YOU be one?"

"Because, according to the original charter, the position of political leader and the position of military leader are not suppose held by one person. And don't bother asking Usagi back either. She is NOT exactly Arashi these days."

"That's right…she's Orochimaru these days!"

"You're playing hard to get, Tsunade," Ranko says. She then notices tnhe necklace hanging around Tsunade's neck. The stone around the chain was passed on from her grandfather, to her father and then to her. She had tried to give it to her late brother and late boyfriend as a good luck charm in their quest to become Hokage, but took it back when they passed on from this mortal coil.

"You like to gamble?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How's this: my son wants to become Hokage."

"Naruto?" Tsunade says. She was there when Naruto and his sister Renata were born. "From what I heard, I'm surprised that he made it out of the academy."

"Be as it may, I have faith in him when he says he wants to become Hokage."

"Fat chance! It takes dedication and skill to even BE on the level of Hokage."

"Then you don't mind making a wager."

"Okay…you're on! What's the stakes?"

"He is trying to learn how to perform the 'Rasengan'. If he can master it in three days, you become Hokage."

"And if I win?"

"I have…the means of allowing you to have one wish fulfilled. It'll cost me dearly, but I'm willing to make that bet."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Hmmm," Tsunade thinks to herself. 'To have one wish fulfilled…'

Ranko remembered the day Usagi created her own version of the wish-granting "Dragonballs" of the planet Chikyuu, called "Lunaballs". These balls, like the Dragonballs, can grant a single wish…mostly tapping into the power of Usagi's "Silver Millennium Crystal". Pink in color, with white, Crescent moons of varying amounts per ball (totaling seven balls, starting with one Crescent for one ball and ending with seven Crescents for the seventh ball), these balls, once assembled, can grant the wish. However, only someone of a pure heart can have his or her wish granted, a fail-safe that was purposely put into place. However, there was one extra-precaution that was met. Not wanting to risk it, as in someone evil manipulating an innocent, the balls were given away as gifts to those who were not of "pure heart"…and all of them happened to be Ranko's former lovers that she, as Ranma, had hooked up over the years (spanning thousands of years). The price Ranko would have to make, should Tsunade win the bet, was to go to each and every one of them…much to her chagrin. To think she would have to visit the likes of Hild again, KNOWING what price Ranko would have to pay to get her Lunaball back…

"So, you're in?" Ranko asked, somewhat impatiently.

"I'm in," Tsunade replied.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16: "2007" ("P" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Minako Aino sighed, as she lay on her bed. With her parents out for the evening, there was noting for her to do…except to think about a certain pig-tailed martial artist…

"Ranma," Minako says to herself. "To think that you are so close…yet so far away…"

Due to Ranma's busy schedule of late, there was no time for the Sailor of Venus to spend time with her former…husband. And she certainly didn't want to go back to Hokkaido, even if Ranma WAS there. Based upon her own memories, and what she has read of Madam De Pompadour's journal—thanks to her friend Ami Mizuno—Minako was convinced that she was meant for Ranma, even if she had to be…his 'girlfriend' while he was married to her best friend Usagi.

And then, the Moon Guardian cat Artemis jumps onto Minako's bed.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Artemis asked, as he curled on Minako's stomach.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Ranma," Minako says with sadness. "Did you know that I was married to him…twice? In previous lives?"

"Actually, it was three times."

"THREE?"

"Well, it would have been, had Ranma not had died in his previous life," Artemis replies. "He was suppose to have been betrothed to Usagi, but, for political reasons, Usagi was betrothed to Momaru instead. So you were to be his wife. At least, you were before he was killed in battle during the attack on the Moon Kingdom by the Dark Kingdom."

"Grrrrr!" Minako says, as she sits up. "That's IT! I'm going to Ranma, and tell him that I am meant for him."

Silence.

"I just wish that there is an easier way to do so…"

"Well, you can perform the 'Sailor Scout Teleport'."

"How can I? I need at four others to perform the teleportation technique."

"Not exactly. As the warrior of Venus, you can 'spike' your power usage to perform the technique yourself."

"But…if that's the case, why didn't you say something before? Did you know I could have avoided being late for school?"

"Um, I just thought of it now?" Artemis offered.

"…"

"I'm just saying…"

"Never mind that," Minako says, as she stands up, forcing Artemis the floor. "Just tell me how to do it."

"Okay, it's real simple," Artemis begins. "Think of the object you want to teleport to, while invoking your powers with your wand."

"Alright," Minako says, as she brought out her "Henshin no Venus" wand. "I'm thinkng about Ranma…"

"Now…say the first thing that's in your mind," Artemis says, as he latched onto his ward.

"Venus…Teleport!"

WWWAAAM!

And Minako and Artemis were gone.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, class," Lady Usashinko (II) begins to say, as she leans back on her desk in front of her homeroom class at the "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". "I am proud to have been your homeroom teacher."

Because of Usashinko's rather unorthodox teaching style, and because of recent events in America—such as being a participant in an alien invasion—she was undergoing to be evaluated on her work performance. However, it is because of her unorthodox teaching style that Usashinko that she is one of the more popular instructors. Usually, Usashinko brings guest-speakers to class…the latest being the stage magician Zatanna, who uses her craft to hide her true prowess in the mystic arts. Interestingly, in spite of her demeanor, Usashinko rank was that of an arch-magus, who specializes in healing and mental mysticism—like love crafting—though she has knowledge and skills in other areas. This also includes the fact that Usashinko is also a certified _demon hunter_ as a "Magical Girl"…

Hermione Granger raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Usashinko asks.

"It's not your fault that there was an infestation of 'Chulorvah'," Hermione says.

"Chulorvah" are the small, yet sentient octopi that routinely attach themselves to unsuspecting victims as a means of controlling them. Using her connections within the Technocracy, Usashinko thought that she should bring in these specimens of "umbrood" to show her class. Unfortunately, a rival of one of her students—Harry Potter—thought that releasing them from their containment would make a nice practical joke. Even now, after recovering all of the original specimens, the school had to look out for eggs that the Chulorvah might have been left behind, hence the need to maintain quarantine of certain students.

"Actually, it's for other…situations."

"Personally, that's bullocks," Ron Weasley interjects. The red-haired teen had gotten braver since becoming a part of the student body at Hogwarts.

"Be as it may, Master Weasley, I could use the time off from teaching."

Usashinko sees another hand raised.

"Yes, Master Potter?"

Harry Potter—or "Harry-chan", since she was presently in female form—had been stuck with the Jusenkyo curse for a while now, thanks to a mishap of a magical demonstration involving Usashink's husband Lord Ranshin Rantsu. The reason why Harry was presently female because of a practical joke involving water magic set up by her rival,

"Do you think…'you-know-who' will continue to be a threat?"

"You mean…'Voldermont'?"

CRASH!

A potted plant that was hanging near the window in the class crashes on the floor.

"Wow, to see that happen," Usagi muses. "Anyway…sure, why not?"

"Great," Harry says, as she scrunches into her seat. "Just what I need…"

And then…

BRRRRIIING!

The school bell sounds.

"Class: dismiss," Usagi says, as she closes her class attendance book. "And you all have a nice holiday."

_A few minutes later…_

"…So Zatanna will be expecting you in a few days," Usashinko, as she handed Hermione her travel package. Upon her recommendation, the magician will take on Hermione as part of her internship. Zatanna liked the fact that Hermione was interested in _coincidental_ magic, which makes it easy to perform tricks without exposing the _muggle_ paradigm to magic. One of the reasons why Usashinko has stayed on as long as she has is because of her connections that the Ministry of Magic wishes to exploit. It was not that long ago that the Technocratic Union had the promulgated the so-called "Precepts of Damien", which endorsed the idea of a _pogrom_ on wizards and witches, as well as other 'reality deviants'. It was only after the infamous "Week of Nightmares of 1999"—the event that nearly killed Ranma permanently—that the Technocracy and the Council of the Nine Traditions—a governing body of mystics and renegade hyper-scientists from around the world—signed a peace treaty of sorts.

"Thank you Lady Usashinko," Hermione says, as she accepts the package. "I promise to make you proud of me."

"Just be proud of yourself…and you'll so fine."

Hermione smiles, as she turns to leave…before leaving Usashinko alone in the class.

Usagi sighed, as she leaned back. She then took out her briefcase, opens it, and pulls out a copy of one of her books, "The Book of Madness". It was the premier text on how to deal with the strange and the horrific in the so-called "World of Darkness", a term Usagi uses to describe anything that is outside the normal world of "Muggles" (also known as "Mundanes"), which basically consist of ordinary humans. In fact, Usagi wrote the text as a way of guiding the "Order of Reason"—the name used before "evolving" into the Technocratic Union—in dealing with the metaphysical and the supernatural. There were a series of books she has penned over the years, or had helped to collaborate, such as the Book of Wyld, the Book of Weaver, the Book of the Wyrm, the Book of Shadows, the Book of Dead Magic, and other texts, all of which are controversial, and many of which are required reading. What is known is that Usagi's unorthodox methods are able to secure information that is normally hard to acquire. Who would have thought that Usagi was able to accurately find the rote—called "Lichdom"—that grants immortality? There was a strong debate on how much knowledge should be publicized by the likes of the Ministry of Magic. An example of this concern is the Lichdom rote: while it does incur immortality, the person who successfully applies the rote essentially becomes a living corpse, not dissimilar to the form of immortality that vampires possess.

Usagi herself has quite a collection of ancient tomes and texts—and can access "special" libraries—within her possession, especially after she (as Sailor Moon), Ranma (as Sailor Helios), Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had journeyed to the Underworld to help Hades reclaim his throne from the magus Felix Faust, who sought Hades' vast library for his own purposes. Now that Hades was replaced by Ares as the Lord of the Underworld (within the Olympian sphere of influence), and demoted Hades to the mere title of "God of the Dead", and since Ares had no use for a library, Usagi owns a collection of works that have been lost to human memory. She even has a SIGNED copy of the infamous "Necronomicon"…the REAL one, not the fakes that are in popular culture. The other infamous book in her employ was the "Malleus Nefandum", a book that was so corrupted that its very presence gives off a corrupting resonance…and it was the book that Usagi blamed for corrupting her son Genshin. The reason why she could "master" the book, was that she was: a) an avatar of the Weaver, which was in direct opposition of the Wrym (the inspiration of the book), b) by enduring the Test of the World Tree, she had a "healthy" understanding of necromancy, which had prepared her for ownership of the Malleus Nefandum, and, c) SHE had been evil (as "Darth Lune"), and had mastered the evil within herself. These two books—the Necronomicon and the Malleus Nefandum—are kept separate from the rest of her books…under constant protection through several levels of mundane and non-mundane means that makes the famed archeologist Dr. Henry ("Indiana") Jones, Junior's experiences with death traps look mild in comparison to what is in store for anyone who tries to steal those two books.

To put it another way, Usagi knows the rote to awaken the Watcher of the Deep, which would signal the end of the world…

Usagi brings out her text, the Book of Shadows, mulling over the possibility of doing a new edition. The only reason why she was doing so, was because she was expecting a special…guest.

And that's when Usagi felt a chill come over her…

"Lord Voldermont," Usagi says, as she turns around to see the near-featureless man emerge from the shadows. "You came."

"I was curious, Lady Usashinko," Voldermont says, as he sits down at a nearby desk. "It is not everyday that the great 'Moon Princess' has summoned me."

Usagi nods, as she looks Voldermont over.

"You seem to look…well."

"That Lichedom spell of yours seems to have…done the trick," Voldermont replies sarcastically.

"Hey, I did put in the disclaimer for that rote."

"But must I look so…awful? I used to look…handsome."

"Not my problem. But I am glad that you are here, since I want to update my 'Book of Madness'."

"Ah, it is an interview that you seek," Voldermont replies. "Very well then…I shall oblige you an interview."

"Thank you," Usagi replies, as she sets up her magical notebook to record their conversation. One of the conditions for the interview was that she would keep her mouth shut on Voldermont's whereabouts, which was enforced by a special rote that meant death to her."Let's begin with the more important question: who are you, and where did you come from?"

_Meanwhile…_

"So, you actually had gotten married to Madame de Pompadour?" Elton Pope—aka "Elton John"—asks.

"Yep," Ranma Saotome says, as he was working on some wirework. "Soldering Iron, please."

"Oh," Elton says, as he hands Ranma the torch. "So were you stuck in that era?"

"More or less," Ranma says, as he crawls out of the duct. "I could have attempted to force my way back to the ship, but the ship was pumping so much energy to maintain the temporal pathways that to disturb that set up could have monumental consequences. Besides…with those clockwork men running around, I felt obligated to be there for Lynnette."

"But…you married her!"

"I…I don't know how that came about, but I guess being there for her brought out more than my protectiveness. Then again, since Rennet didn't have a father figure in her life, I've been the only man in her life…I guess-"

FFWWAAAAAAMMMMM-!

"Ah!" says a blond hair girl, as she and a yowling white cat falls out a bright light.

"I got you," Ranma says, as he quickly catches-

"Th-thanks, Ranma," Minako says, as she clings to the martial artist.

"Man, that's a rough one," Artemis says, as he shakes his head.

"Artemis? MINAKO? What are you two doing here?"

Minako manages to look into Ranma's eyes while holding his head.

"Ranma…please make love to me?"

Ranma's pigtail nearly stood on its end, while Elton dropped his tools.

SMACK!

"Minako, maybe we should think this thing through-" Artemis begins.

"I don't CARE! Every moment I am still away from you, is a moment of unbearable meaning."

"Ah, I see," Ranma manages to say.

Elton got his bearings straighten. After see this, maybe all those stories he has heard about Ranma's prowess with women were true, prompting him to make sure that his girlfriend Ursula was not alone with him…

"If you two need to be alone-" Elton began.

"No, I don't need time…for THAT," Ranma says.

"You bloody right, you don't!" yelled a voice from the entrance of LINDA.

Every one turns to see Jackie Tyler at the entrance.

"Hey, Jax," Ranma says, as Minako is let go.

CLUMP!

"Ooof!"

"Minako!" Artemis yowls.

"Don't worry, I'm…okay. Ow."

"Humph," Jackie says, as she goes up to Ranma, and presses her finger into Ranma's chest. "I wanted to tell you what happened to me today, but you pull THIS off."

"Well, I…"

"And you have a lot of explaining to do about THIS."

"Okay, then," Ranma says. "Everyone…pull of a seat, 'cuz this is going to be a long one."

"'Take out'?" Elton asked, as he picked up his cell phone.

"Might as well…"

After getting comfortable, Ranma finishes his story…

**FLASHBACK!**

"I'll have dinner ready," Rennet says, as she directs her young child to the kitchen. "Come along, Charlotte."

"Sorry for kicking you in the shin, sir," the little girl says, as she leaves with her mother.

"Cute kid," the Doctor says, as he sees Rennet and her daughter off.

"That she is," Ranma says.

And then, the Doctor looks at Ranma hard.

"How could you?"

"How could I what-?"

"Don't avoid the question, 'Warrior of Time'!" the Doctor yelled. "You have an oath to protect the sanctity of the time line-"

SMACK!

Ranma slammed his hand on his table in his study.

"Don't tell me about protecting the time line, 'Lord of Time'," Ranma says mockingly. "While people like me fight in the trenches, people like YOU are stuck in your 'ivory towers'!"

"And if it hadn't been for people like me, people like you would be like marauding dogs…plundering the Universe!"

Silence.

"Humph, look at us, old friend," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Yeah…"

"Look, I understand that…love and physical attraction can be…hazardous, but the risks of your involvement with the future 'Madam de Pompadour' are too great to bare. By you doing this, you are robbing Rennet of her place in history as the Courtesan to the King of France."

"I understand, but those things are still out there," Ranma replied. "I have to do something to protect Rennet and my little girl…here."

"Need I remind you that you have a daughter that is facing then clock work men? What about HER?"

"Rose…"

"Well?"

"I can't do that, Doc. Rennet and Charlotte need protection here-!"

"And allow others to suffer?" says Rennet, as she walks into the study. "I think not."

"How much have you overheard?" the Doctor asks.

"More than enough."

Rennet stares straight into Ranma's face.

"But…Rennet-"

"No, Ranma. As much as I love you, your responsibilities take precedence over all else. How can I continue to love a warrior who reneges on his oath to his Lord?"

"Wait a minute…Doc is NOT my liege!"

"I kind of like the sound of that," the Doctor smirked.

"Doctor, may we have a moment alone?" Rannet asks the Doctor.

"Um, sure," the Doctor says. "I'll be back at 'you know where'."

And with that, the Doctor returns to the bedroom that was connected to the window of time. When Ranma and Rennet were alone, Rennet turns to her husband.

"My husband, for these brief few years have been the happiest I have ever known. You've showed me things that have been most glorious…and the sights and sounds of the world at large were glorious as well. If it is meant to be, I will always be with you…no matter which man I am with."

"What…what about Charlotte?"

"Charlotte will be told the truth when she is older, but she'll know that her father, "Seigneur Ranma Nerveux-Pucelle d'Colde", was a man of impeccable character…and love."

"Seigneur Ranma Nerveux-Pucelle d'Colde" translates to "Lord Ranma Saotome of Colde, which was a French town on the outskirts of the capital of France…and a title that was rewarded to him after saving the family of the local baron from a major accidental fire.

Ranma sighs.

"With this threat of the 'clockworks men', you might see me pop in and out of your life, Ren-chan."

"I am hoping that, my darling…even while you are slaying the 'monsters' under my bed."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that is pretty much how it went," Ranma said, as he sipped his beverage. "I left, and she fulfilled her destiny as 'Madame d'Pompadour'. We DID stop the clockwork men from taking Rennet's head. But, during that time, each time the Doctor and I went back and forth through time—at different points in Rennet's life, it had become harder to do so. Unfortunately, when I returned to retrieve Rennet and Charlotte, it was…too late. Rennet had died from an illness at a relatively young age, and Charlotte was a grown woman. I'm just glad that Cassandra helped me get used to French society…such as it was."

"What happened to this…Charlotte?" Elton asks.

"Charlotte ended up following in my footsteps as a fighter. Although her specialty was in fencing, she incorporated 'Savate' and 'Muy Thai Kickboxing' into her style. Later, I would see her again, after she had hooked up with a band of Samurai who was out to stopped a madman from destroying the world…"

As if on cue, a sophisticated French woman (blond) steps into the office of LINDA. She was wearing stylish European clothing, and had an air.

"Excuse, but I am looking for a Ranma Saotome," the woman said with a French accent.

"Charlotte, you're here," Ranma says, as he went to hug his daughter. Due to her father's legacy, she hadn't aged that much. "I have the portrait."

"What portrait?" Artemis asks.

"Well, it's a reason why those clockwork men were after Rennet," Ranma says, as he brings up an original portrait that was presume lost during France's "Reign of Terror". "It so happens that it was mysteriously recovered by a local art dealer…right Charlotte?'

"Of course, Father-"

Charlotte sees Minako, as she takes off her sunglasses.

"You."

Minako sees Charlotte.

"Me?"

"Ah," Elton says. "You're really her, Miss Aino."

Elton says, as he compares the faces of the person within the portrait and that of Minako.

They were exactly alike.

"What's going on here?" Jackie asked impatiently.

Ranma looks at Minako, and then at the portrait of Madame d'Pompadour.

"The clockwork men were trying to repair their ship. The reason why we didn't find the crew was that they were using the crew for spare parts, hence the smell of 'meat' being rendered."

"Eww."

"Rennet, due to her sophistication and brilliance, was to have her head used as the main processor for their computer system. Once the time gates were destroyed, all of the clockwork men ceased to function."

"But, why HER? Surely there were other people who could play the role of a computer chip."

"Maybe it was coincidence, but with the ship being named 'SS Madame d'Pompadour', plus there was this portrait hanging in a place of honor, it stands to reason that the clockwork men and the ship's computer had the faulty impression that they HAD to get Rennet's head. At least, that's what the Doc came up with after reading all the data I had gathered. So, before we left, I took this picture as a keepsake. But with it being authentic, I called Charlotte to claim it."

"I get it…a time loop!" Elton says.

"Exactly. But now that Minako is here…Minako, meet Madame Charlotte Jeanette-Marie d'Colde, champion fencer and sophisticated art dealer."

Minako stares ahead, as Charlotte move in to hug Minako.

"Mother," Charlotte says in French. "Is this true?"

"And our daughter," Ranma says with a self-satisfied grin.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: Ranma versus Captain Cold! Orochimaru and Kabuto versus Everybody Else! See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17: "2007" ("Q" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

When the super-villains known as "The Rogues" had beaten the fourth man known as "The Flash" to death, Central City police had witnessed that event. That speedster, named Bartholomew "Bart" Allen, had sacrificed himself so that the woman he cared about had a chance to live. As result of that sacrificed, there was a manhunt for the entire Rogues. In particular, there was a hunt for the person who had hatched the scheme: a rogue speedster named "Inertia". However, Inertia will be dealt with by a returned Wally West, who Bart's predecessor as "The Flash" (III), leaving Wally's friends and allies to deal with the other rogues…

Leonard Snart, aka "Captain Cold", was one of the more honorable super-villains. Sure, he'll still kill his foe, but he'd just as well look out for the relatives of his associates. Although, to be sure, killing Bart was not exactly a planned thing. On the other hand, taking down a speedster did allow him to feel some…pride. Ever since he first tackled the Flash—who was then a man named Barry Allen—Snart hoped to find that one big "score" from which to retire comfortably with. Unfortunately, ambition and need kept him longer in the proverbial game than he cared for…

Now, Snart was hiding out in an ice rink, sure that if the Flash or one of his friends came after him, he would have the home turf advantage.

"Okay…I'm waiting," Snart said, as he waits behind the penalty box.

As if on cue, the public address system roars to life, to the tune of-

"'The Nutcracker'?" Snart says to himself. He was sure that he had secured the grounds. In fact, he was hoping that Wally would try to use his ability to vibrate through walls, so that, while in mid-phase, he could change the conditions just so that when Wally re-emerges, he'd instantly freezes up in slightly higher temperatures.

"I better go see what's up," Snart says, as he checks his monitor. After a few minutes of adjustment, he sees a red-haired ice skater performing a simple routine on the ice.

"Just some girl," Snart replies. "I'll see what's her story…"

A few minutes later, after the girl performs a triple-axle, she turns to see a man dressed in a blue/white parker, who had his gun directed towards the figure skater.

"Hey, girl," Snart yells.

SKKEEE!

The red-haired girl stops.

"WHAT?" the girl says, as she attempts to hear what Snart was saying. "I can't hear you!"

"Oh, for crying out loud-!" Snart says, as he directs his gun towards the PA system.

ZAP!

SSSSSSSSssss…

And then, the sounds are muffled.

"Much better," Snart says. "Look, you seem like a bright girl, so I know you read that the 'Closed for Repairs' sign up front."

Snart points his gun directly at the girl.

"So why don't you cut the crap, and tell me who you really are."

"Well, gee, Snart," Ranma-chan says, as she takes out a hockey stick and pucks. "That's no way to treat a friend of the Flash. Or, should I say, a friend of the SECOND Flash…Captain Cold?"

"YOU…Saotome!" Snart says, as he immediately fires off a few bursts at Ranma.

"Humph," Ranma-chan says, as she twirled her hockey stick, creating a vortex effect that sent back the cold discharge.

WOOOSH!

Snart, already conditioned to the affects of extreme temperatures, merely shrugged it off.

However, Ranma-chan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are ya?" Snart demanded. He cursed himself for not remembering that not all of Flash's allies were active superheroes. And he particularly cursed himself for not remembering that Ranma Saotome—whom he had known through his association with Barry Allen, the second man to bare the name "The Flash—could disguise himself.

"Show yourself!"

"Heads up!" Ranma-chan says as she began hitting hockey pucks in Snart's direction. Snart immediately created an ice shield to protect himself, though, thanks to the strength and speed of Ranma-chan's attack.

FWAK! FWAK! FWAK-!

And then, Ranma-chan raised her stick, and slammed it against the surface of the ice.

BAM!

Using physics and geometry, Ranma-chan applied a modified form of the "Bakusai Tenketsu" to direct the flow of energy towards Snart's position, causing the proclaimed "master of cold" to explode up and outward.

"Now, to finish this," Ranma-chan says, as she leaped up to strike down Snart.

"I don't THINK so!" Snart says, as he manages to point his gun at Ranma-chan.

FWOOSH!

Frozen solid, Ranma-chan tumbles down, and shatters.

CRISSH!

"Heh," Snart says, as he lands on the ice, if not gracefully. "Another one…bites the dust!"

"I agree with that sentiment…though not in YOUR case!" says a voice.

"Huh?" Snart says, as he looked over to where the remains of Ranma Saotome should have been-

POOF!

In place of Ranma's remains was-

"A log?"

"Ninja trick," says a voice from above.

Snart looked up just as Ranma-chan brought down her stick from above.

BAM!

The result was an unconscious Captain Cold.

"Be thankful that Wally wants you to be alive…when you stand trial for Bart's murder," Ranma-chan says. Had she been able to kill Snart outright, all it would have took would be a well-placed "Happo-Fireburst" to end the matter. Still, Wally was right about one thing: heroes should be…HEROES.

With a heavy sigh, Ranma-chan used her stick to pick up Snart by the scruff of his parka, and skated off the rink.

"Who would have thought that I'd FINALLY put those skating lessons that I JUST completed to good use…so soon?" Ranma-chan says to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

So, with the bet made that Naruto Uzumaki WOULD learn the "Rasengan" technique in a few days, Ranko had time to kill, which meant that she would train Sasuke Uchiha—her blood cousin—in the ninjutsu arts that the Uchiha clan had once mastered, besides the Sharingan: Fire Element jutsus. Incidentally, much of her knowledge of the Fire Element grew out of her considerable experiences, particularly on the Earth-doppelganger planet called "Jeegoo". Still, each generation of students, if they are good enough, can make variations of older techniques, or create new ones. It all has something to do with the talent of the student.

At any rate, after finding an unconscious Sasuke—with a lot of nosebleed blood—Ranko got to work. She would have to do double-duty for the next couple of days: observe her son Naruto Uzumaki's progress in mastering the Rasengan, while training Sasuke in the Fire Elements…

"Okay," Ranko began. "I will teach you what I know about Fire-based jutsus."

"Why should I need that, since I have a much stronger technique in the form of the Chidori? Sasuke says.

"That thing?" Ranko scoffed. "The only reason why Kakashi-sensei invented the things was that he wanted to by-pass the means to create the lightning effect. Don't get me wrong, what he did was a stroke of genius, but he left out a whole bunch of techniques that are related to the lightning effect."

"So…you know better?" Sasuke says, as he folds his arms.

"I know more theory behind martial arts than he does."

"Well…I'm not going to challenge you as a means of testing your…validity," Sasuke replied.

"Fine by me," Ranko says. "I don't want to fight you either."

"But I need to know if you know what are you are talking about."

"Hmmm…okay" Ranko began, before going standard martial arts stance. "I show you what I know…"

Sasuke watched, as Ranko began her breathing exercises. He then noticed that there was a gold hue within her pupils now, as if they changed color somehow. And then, she went into kata based on Northern Shaolin…

"Pretty standard stuff-"

FWOOSH!

"Huh?" Sasuke says, as where Ranko "struck", flame was produced. And it seemed as if both her hands and feet made points of contact in the air that produce flames.

Faster, and faster the movements went, until the air around Ranko seemed heated. In one final move, she struck the ground, swept, leaped, and punched the ground with either her fists of fingertip, which also produced flames. And when Ranko returned to the ready position, Sasuke looked at the ground. Somehow, the flames that Ranko had produced from her actions continued to burn on the ground. Sasuke also noticed one other thing:

Ranko had spelled her name onto the ground.

"Not bad…I guess," Sasuke says.

"Thanks…I guess," Rank replied. "This is the kind of stuff that Kakashi missed, while developing his Chidori. Sure, with his 'Sharingan' he can do what I just did, but the energy usage would be enormous."

"So I take it that you can produce the Chidori, too?"

"Sure."

Ranko puts her hand down towards the ground. The familiar whine could be heard, as the Chidori crackled to life in her hands.

"See?" Ranko says. She then picks up her arm, and flings the Chidori into a nearby boulder.

BOOM!

"Huh? How did you do that?"

"Through sheer will," Ranko says, as she wiped her hands. "That, and the fact that my aura allows me to extend that willpower. That's how I was able to throw off the technique without the energy discharge dissipating before I need it to."

Ranko spins around with her arms wide open.

"Feel that?"

"Feel…what?"

"You know that your senses are honed to the environment, so that one should never be surprised."

"Yes, that is correct."

"So…?"

"So now I want you to close your eyes," Ranko says, as she goes over to Sasuke. "And I also want you to FEEL the area around you. Use your aura like a sponge…"

Sasuke closes his eyes. Sure, he could pinpoint the enemy and dangers, but he never saw the need to be 'one with one's surroundings'. Too…zen-like for his taste-

"Let your surroundings flow THROUGH you…"

"But…how?"

"You know how to manipulate your aura when you perform jutsus, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Now, feed your aura with more 'chakra'. By doing this, you'll become the proverbial antennae."

"Like…a radio signal?"

"Correct."

Sasuke concentrated his thoughts on extending his aura. In his mind's eye, he began to pickup multiple life signs. Focusing even more so, the youngest of the Uchiha began to draw a picture of the environment around him, starting from sketchy blobs of color to detailed two-dimensional images…

"I…I can 'see' all around me…"

"That's it…concentrate MORE…but do NOT use your Sharingan."

Sasuke nods his head, as he concentrated his thoughts. He began to sweat, but-

"I…I see it," Sasuke says, as he smiles. He hadn't felt this good since…since…

WEAK.

"Gah!" Sasuke yells, as he suddenly snapped his eyes open.

"What is it?" Ranko asked.

"My…my brother…"

Ranko nods her head. Becoming more attuned to the self would bring up some unpleasant thoughts.

"Listen to me," Ranko says, as she puts her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "You're NOT your brother, and your brother is just another human being to fight against."

"But…how can I beat Itachi if he's so strong?"

"Strong, yes. But every person has a weakness of some kind…including Itachi. That is nothing more than a challenge for ya."

Sasuke nods his head in reply.

"Anyway, I'll teach you what I know about the Fire Element Jutsus, but I'll show you ONCE. It'll be up to YOU to get it, okay?"

"Okay…"

Ranko nods her head in satisfaction. She wasn't sure if Sasuke will succeed, but she'll certainly try.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, so what is THIS?" Jackie says, as she shows Ranma her guest.

Ranma looks into the sleeping, alien woman with the gray skin and pink hair. He detected hints of sexual arousal, but directed towards the parts of the nervous system that induced sleep.

"What did you do to her?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, and that's another thing: why didn't you tell me that I am such a perv?"

"Um, huh?"

"I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I did my hair ribbon—when I went out to jog—and I get instant long hair that flew all over the place."

"Ah, the 'Inujutsu'."

"The wot?"

"The Inujutsu was a technique created by an all-female ninja clan that uses 'sex' as a weapon. I don't know if it was made to fight against demons, or some other enemy."

"So how did I…'SHE' knows it?"

The 'SHE' was a reference to Usagi Tsukino, Jackie's original incarnation. Apparently, Jackie Tyler was still having trouble coping with the truth that she was a real person with a real past.

"I…taught her that jutsu after learning it from a member of the clan who invented it."

"Great, so it all YOUR fault!"

"I guess…"

Ranma returned his attention towards the woman sleeping in the guest bed of the apartment in East London.

"Ah, she is NOT from this universe."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the resonance. A Temporal Warrior can tell who is native to this Universe…and who isn't."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, until she wakes up," Ranma says, as he turns to leave the room. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"You're always thinking about your stomach, when you should be dealing with THIS!"

"Look, right now, in the state that she's in, this…'Forerunner' will either wake up and be violent towards me…or want to 'jump' me. Quite frankly, it's gets tiresome sometimes…"

"Oh? Then what about HER?"

Jackie points towards what she sees as Ranma's latest conquest: Minako Aino.

"She's an old friend, Jackie," Ranma says.

"I'm more than THAT," Minako says, as she gets up from Jackie's recliner. "I was your WIFE, remember? TWICE."

"Ha!" Jackie interjects mockingly.

"Hold on, bright eyes," Ranma says. "Didn't I say we needed to take this…thing we have slowly?"

"I know, but…it's hard to take the fact that you're so close…yet so far-!"

"Well, you can bloody well have 'em," Jackie says, as she turns to leave for her room.

"Jackie-!"

"See? It's okay!" Minako says, as she grabs a hold of Ranma's arm.

"Oh, no you don't," says Rose, as she just enters her mother's apartment with Mickey and the Doctor. "You keep your mitts off my Dad!"

"I should write up a teleplay based on Ranma's life, Doctor," Mickey says.

"Odd that is," the Doctor says, as he continues to snack on a green apple.

"Indeed."

"No, I was referring to the fact that you had any writing skills," the Doctor says, as he plants his apple core into Mickey's hands.

"Hey!"

"Ranma, since I am here, maybe we should go have lunch," Minako suggested.

"Actually, I have a meeting with Captain Jack and Miss Gwyneth-"

"Another one of his 'tarts'!" Jackie says, as she yells from her room.

"She is a STUDENT of mine, Jax!" Ranma protested.

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Grrrr! Look, Mina, we're suppose to have dinner with Charlotte tonight."

"But what about some alone time?" Minak asked.

Ranma sees his daughter Rose fuming.

"We should discuss this LATER. Trust me on THAT."

Ranma then turns to Mickey.

"I don't need some enabler of Rose's feelings, Mickey!"

"Well, you should have left me on that other world, then."

"Maybe we SHOULD have!"

The Doctor chuckled to himself, thinking about how Mickey had proven himself to quite capable, other than being the 'family dog' of his little band…

**FLASHABACK!**

Ranma was performing a routine maintenance of the TARDIS…since the Doctor was too busy impressing Rose with his stories. while in mid-transit, when he noticed something odd. Someone was still performing the equivalent of putting one's foot on the breaks of a carIn "TARDIS" speak, the resulting energy needed to put the "ship" in temporal neutral will create a backlash within the circuits…like a dam bursting.

Ranma tapped his 24th century Starfleet issued communicator. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Ranma was a "Trekkie".

CHIRP!

"Ranma to Doc," Ranma began. "Is Mickey keeping the 'flux capacitor' on hold?"

"Ummm…well…"

"I take that as an affirmative," Ranma says, as he turns to return to the main deck. "We're going to have to 'land' somewhere, otherwise…we going to blow-

BOOOM!

The TARDIS rocked, as the instruments of the TARDIS fries.

"-A fuse," Ranma says, as he coughed. And then, he remembered something about blowing a fuse while in mid-transport-

CRASH!

"Oh, man," Ranma says to himself, as he helps himself up to his feet. "Assuming we're not in some void, due to a collapsed 'vortex', we should have ended up on some world…"

Ranma would be proven to be correct.

"Ah, look at this," Mickey says, as he and the others stepped out of the TARDIS. "London…not too far from home."

"Really?" The Doctor says, as he points up at the sky.

Above London was a fleet of silver/gray Zeppelins.

"I REALLY hope we didn't end on an Earth were the Nazi's won the war," Ranma says with disgust. "Nazis. I HATE the Nazis…especially the ones from Illinois!"

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18: "2007" ("R" Side).**

* * *

"Oh, get a grip on yourself," the Doctor says, as he looked around the square. "We've lost the TARDIS, and all you can do is complain about…Nazis?"

"Doc, the TARDIS can be repaired and fixed. And yes, the 'Eye' is…gone, but we've gotten through worse situations before," Ranma says, as he took out his modified RAZR phone to perform the equivalent scans of his "Tricorder". "Besides, I can always radio Akane for help-"

"No, never mind," says the Doctor. "You and I both know that as long as SHE is 'SHE', she won't be 'HIM'."

"And told you, the Master's personality matrix is contained. Besides, she only has his personality incorporated in his mind."

"What's Ranma talking about?" Mickey asks Rose.

"Dad's first wife, a girl named 'Akane Tendo', is another 'Time Lord'…and a nasty one at that," Rose says.

"Another one of you guys, Doctor?" Mickey says.

"Unfortunately, yes," the Doctor replies. Since learning that his own great-granddaughter Akane Tendo possessed the psyche of his old nemesis "The Master", the Doctor was at a lost as to what to do with that situation. From what Ranma had told him, Akane and her sisters were slowly coming into their own, developing the key insights necessary to become "Time Lords" in their own right. He contemplated on the idea of introducing them to their heritage. Technically, the Doctor and Akane—as "The Mistress"—were the last of the Time Lords, but it need not be that way.

"And just leave it at that, hmm?"

"Sure thing, I guess…"

"And besides, 'old friend'," the Doctor says, as he turns his full attention back towards Ranma. "The same thing will happen to the other TARDIS that happened to ours."

"Hmmmm, you're probably right, Doc," Ranma says. "Besides…I do detect a slight energy signature within the TARDIS."

"Where is it?" the Doctor says, as he goes back into the ship with his crew in tow. He sees the feint light from a power conduit. "THERE!"

"Wot? A 'nightlight'?' Rose asks.

"If it is, then it's the must beautiful nightlight in all of creation," the Doctor said joyously. "Mickey, do something useful and lift that grate."

"Fine…whatever," Mickey says, as he moved the grating. The Doctor then got on his knees.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor says. "Ranma, do you know what this means?"

"Yes, but you'll tell me anyway?" Ranma replied.

"Ha! You're right! This light means that there is enough energy within the TARDIS to recharge the engines."

"Basically we're 'jump-starting' the TARDIS."

"Precisely!"

"Well, that plan is much better than the one that I had in mind," Ranma says, as he took out his "Mother Box". "I was going to use this device to feed 'juice' into the Eye…but your plan can work, too."

"Why didn't you say that you had that thing the first place?"

"I was going to before you went 'egg-head' on me."

"Humph!"

"While this little spat seems like fun, I'll be seeing the sights," Rose says, as she turns to leave.

"Well, don't go to far," says the Doctor, as he gets to work.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to save your butt," Ranma interjects.

"I got Mickey to look after me," Rose replies.

"Yeah!" Mickey says.

"Like I said, I DON'T want to have to save your butt."

"Hey!"

A short time later, Rose and Mickey sees sites of this alternate London. From what they have observed thus far, THIS London was technologically advanced than their own. The Zeppelins above were holdovers from a previous age, when the famed "Hindenburg Disaster" did not take place. In fact, at least according to the public archives, thanks to the "Tricorder" that Mickey still had gotten from Ranma, there was never a world war during the 20th century. In fact, the key "flash point", the assassination of the Archduke Ferdinand of the "Austrian-Hungary Empire", never succeeded to spark a war. In fact, unlike in the "normal" timeline, after Ferdinand survived the first assassination attempt by the Serb separatists, Ferdinand's government chose to negotiate a settlement with the serbs that undermined the anarchist and communists. Thus, with this example, none of the revolutions that the so-called "Reds" wanted occurred. The irony was that a more responsive government in Europe would lead to the end of the monarchy across the board, though former royals would simply shift towards merging class and clout with the mercantilist, which is why, more times than not, today's corporations are headed by descendants of royalty.

At any rate, without World War I, the conditions were not present to create a World War II. Adolph Hitler and his National Socialists would not have been able to capitalize the hard ache of experiencing a defeated Germany, especially in light of the implementation of a draconian "Treaty of Versailles". The idealists of the Progressive Movement, such as the American President Teddy Roosevelt, would be in the forefront of de-colonizing the colonial powers, allowing independence movements to spring up responsibly. Interestingly, due to the fact that World War II did not take place, the State of Israel never existed, since there was a need to. Ironically, because of a lack of fascism, Germany kept much of its intelligentsia, such as Dr. Albert Einstein, which allowed Germans to progress far ahead of its neighbors, thus becoming a superpower in its own right. The United States, because it never took the lead in international affairs after World War II, would not become a superpower, though it would remain a prosperous, developed state.

Over all, the development of this version of Earth allowed it to be fifty years ahead over the Earth that Mickey and Rose came from…

"Rose, with all these…differences, I wonder what we are like here," Mickey says, as he walks down the street with his ex-girlfriend.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked.

Mickey points down the street where is late grandmother Rita-Anne Smith lived. She had died tripping over a torn carpet that he had promised to fix on more than one occasion.

"I…I want to see if Rita-Anne was still…around," Mickey says.

Rose looks at Mickey for a moment. She understood what it was like to loose a parent before time, God or fate intervened. Actually, she was curious as to what she was like…

"Alright, but promise me that we get to see what I'm like in this world, okay?"

"You got yourself a deal."

So, with that, the two set off to see if Rita-Anne was still alive. They were pleasantly surprised…at least briefly.

"Mickey?" says the dusky-skinned woman blind woman. "I don't know of any 'Mickey'. Did 'Minnie' send for you?"

Rose and Mickey look at each other. From what they could tell, there was no "Mickey Smith", but rather a "Minnie Smith". Strange. Mickey turns his head back towards Rita-Anne. He was about to say something, when he sees the torn rug by the door.

"Um, Minnie sent me to fix you rug, ma'am," Mickey said, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh, that's RIGHT," says Rita-Anne. "Minnie was always such a good girl when it comes getting help."

"Um, yeah. "I'll go get the tools…"

Rose looks on, as she hands Mickey her own all-purpose "Atomic Screwdriver", after setting it to reverse the flow of time around the tear. Ranma gave Rose the device as a Christmas Gift, over the objections of the Doctor.

"Don't worry, it's all set to…repair it."

Mickey accepts the device.

"How come I don't have one?"

"Because you haven't earned Dad's respect yet. First get HIS respect, and then he'll make sure you have one. Why do you think Dad lent you his instrument?"

"Oh," Mickey says in realization, as he begins to repair the rug. "Kind of like taking care of a pet before getting one yourself."

"This is not going to cost you anything, will it young man?" Rita-Anne asks.

"Nope, just doing Minnie a favor…"

Unknown to the two of them, a dusky-skinned girl with binoculars are observing the actions of Mickey Smith and his companion.

"We shouldn't stay here, Minnie," says the spiky-haired blond Jake Simmons. "'Cybus Industries' has already gotten the others-"

"I KNOW that!" Minnie says, as she lowers her binoculars. "I wanted to make sure that _nana_ was okay…OKAY?"

Mickey Smith was a handsome youth who tended to be caught up in the whirlwind of events; Minnie Smith was an attractive youth who was a take charge, no-nonsense gal who saw herself as the spear against the likes of Cybus Industries honcho Dr. John Lumic, whose inventions, the EarPod was the main-stay. The EarPod were earplugs that downloaded information directly into the brain. Minnie were one of the few who rejected this invention out of the need for freedom from a sterilize world as the leader of the "Prophets", a group of men and women who represented Truth to the masses. It was only the recent disappearances of some of her comrades that confirmed her suspicions about Lumic. However, unknown to all, Lumic was merely a pawn of a bigger threat from Asia. All around the world, various scientific and technological industries had been subsumed into a conglomerate dedicated towards the perfection of the human being…

"What is our next move, 'Leader Girl'?" says the middle-aged woman (with short, graying hair).

"The moment those two are alone, and away from nana…we grab 'em, Mrs. Moore."

"I hope that you know what you're doing, Minnie," says Jake.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Jake says, as he rubs his shoulder.

"I married ya, didn't I?" Minnie says with a knowing smile.

"Women-"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"I may be married, but I am STILL a woman!" Mrs. Moore says. "Humph!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Take a look at this," Ranma says, as he downloaded the public archives. He and the Doctor were still waiting for the "reboot" to occur on the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"Apparently, there is a…Petra Tyler-Prentice hosting a dinner for the president of Great Britain."

The Doctor takes the modified RAZR phone from Ranma. The picture was from a news file that depicted a female version of Ranma shaking hands with John Lumic, the head of Cybus Industries. It was a picture taken ten years before the "present" day.

"She doesn't have your trademark red hair," the Doctor says.

"Apparently not," Ranma says, as he quickly scrolls to another picture, this time of Petra with a handsome man. The couple looked like they were on some cruise in the Caribbean…

"Yep, just as I predicted," the Doctor says, as he tosses Ranma's phone back to him.

"Enlighten me, Doc," Ranma says.

"Think about it. We are in a timeline where everything is 'opposite'. The world is at unprecedented level of peace, technological marvels are ahead of our own timeline, people who should be dead are not, and the genders are different."

"Do you think…the Time Lords are still around in THIS timeline as well?"

"Possibly, though the TARDIS should have picked THAT fact up."

Silence.

"Okay, so everything should be…normal, for THEM."

"Yes, but everything around us seemed…TOO clean. Everything seems too…perfect, like it was planned that way."

"In other words, there is a mastermind afoot…the snake in the garden, right?"

"Precisely, and I bet that Petra Tyler's gathering holds the answers."

"So…us being here is NOT an accident."

"I'm not saying that, but with things the way they are…"  
"I got. I wonder if I should wear a tux or a dress?" Ranma mused. He didn't mind being a girl; he DID mind being treated as one, especially when dealing with a would-be sexual harasser.

"Don't look at me," the Doctor says. "I'm sticking with a tux!"

Unknown to the both of them, an omnipresent "Machine Intelligence" was observing their actions…

_Meanwhile…_

"GAH!" Rose says, as the hood was lifted from over her head. "Wh-where am I?"

"Be quiet!" says Jack, as he rounded on Rose. Rose was tied down in a chair next to an unconscious Mickey.

Rose sees Mickey's condition.

"What did you do to him?" Rose demanded.

"Him?" says a dusky-skinned girl, as she comes up to Rose. She, like her compatriots, was dressed in black pants, black "hoodies" and black combat boots.

"Oh, I said that I'd take a spike to his 'manhood' if he didn't tell me what I want to know."

"And then he feinted!" Jack says with glee.

"Right, and you're man enough to deal with that?" Rose replies with a cold expression.

"Don't talk to him like THAT!" Minnie says, as she rounds on Rose.

"Or, what? What can you possibly do to me?"

Minnie was about to say something, when she noticed that Rose's eyes had flickered somehow…

"Minnie, we should not be like Lumic, Minnie," says Mrs. Moore, who was worried that something wrong could happen.

"Fair enough," Minie says, as she backs off. "From your ident, you're 'Rose Tyler'."

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you related to the Tylers? You know, Petra, Jack and their son Ross."

"'Ross'?"

"Yeah, I had…dated him before he went all corporate, and before he decided to work for his bastard father of his-"

BLIP!

Mrs. Moore goes over her lap top computer.

"We have confirmation that Lumic will be at Petra's party."

"Good," Minnie says. "It's been a while since I last been there."

"What's going on?" Rose says. "I STLL don't understand any of this!"

Minnie, Jack and Mrs. Moore turn to look at each other. Minnie nods her head, signaling Jack to cut Rose's binds.

"We'll tell you on the way to the Prentice Residence, but I just wanted to say…welcome to the Temple of the Prophets."

_Meanwhile…_

The military-industrial complex sprawled across what used to be the Azabuu Juuban district of "Old Tokyo". The new mini-metropolis known as "Cyber-Tokyo" was the heart of what many sociologist and cultural historians have dubbed as "The Age of Steel". Over the years, the complex had catered to the likes of GENOM, Cyberdyne Systems, Stark Enterprises and John Lumic's Cybus Industries (to name a few). However, all companies such as these are controlled by the Mishima Zaibatsu, which, in turn, is controlled by Cyber-Tokyo.

The gray and white spires of Cyber-Tokyo rise above the complex like a foreboding castle. So tall was the structure that it peeked through the cloudy skies. Since its creation, the government of Japan had long since ceased to be a voice in public life. Everyone knew WHO the real ruler of the nation was, but were afraid to voice that concern. Still, at the insistence of the head of Cyber-Tokyo, Dr. Hoshi Chiba, the youngest CEO in history, one must make sure that a certain level of pretence is maintained…

"So you see, Dr. Chiba, tonight's demonstration will be…FLAWLESS," says Lumic, as he spoke to Hoshi through a secured vid-channel.

"Of course, Doctor," Hoshi says, as she nods her head. Hoshi, in spite of her engineering degree, was a savvy businesswoman who knew people. In the case of one John Lumic, she wasn't under any illusion that he had ambitions beyond merely "field testing" his latest designs, all in an effort to prolong his misbegotten life.

"But remember…this is strictly on YOUR head, should anything awry," Hoshi says.

"Of course, Doctor," Lumic says proudly. "You be sure to tell the Madame of my efforts."

"Understood. Chiba: OUT."

CHIRP!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hoshi turns towards the door, just as the screen went black.

"Come."

Hoshi's secretary, Nabiki Tendo struts herself into Hoshi's office.  
"Oy, Doct-ah Chiba," says the girl. She had recently graduated from a technical school for administrative assistance, but was more comfortable in the role of sales woman at a boutique for fashion.

"Yes, Nabiki?"

"Ah, let's see," Nabiki says, as she twirls her long her with one of her manicured finger while "smacking" gum in her mouth. She then read her notes.

"Let's see. You have an appointment with a Miss Akari Morobishi for lunch, and you have an afternoon business meeting the Seniwa representative Miss Mihoshi Kuramitsu regarding a joint project between Crystal Tokyo and her firm."

"Better bring out the heavy licker for that one," Hoshi says. "Dealing with a business 'shark' like her…I'd be lucky enough to NOT loose the shirt off my back-"

At that point, Hoshi sees a flashing blue light above her flat screen monitor.

"The Big Boss Lady is callin'?" Nabiki asks.

"Indeed. I got this."

"Okay, Doc-tah…you're smarting than me in this thing!" she says sweetly, before leaving the office.

Once the door was secured, Hoshi turns her attention towards the screen. She then gets on her one knee and lowers her head.

"I am ready, My Mistress," Hoshi says with reverence.

Everything around her seemed to fade, as the room now assembles a white, sterile environment. Various robotic arms are at work, as the torso of the true power is lowered into a new cybernetic body.

WRRRRRRR-Click.

"You may rise, my dear Hoshi," says Usagi, as she moved her robotic arms.

Hoshi tried not to see her best friend, as the skullcap was fitted onto Usagi's head.

WRRRRRRR-Click.

"Do I…look that horrible to you?" Usagi asks, as the artificial skin is applied over her latest body.

"It's just that…I prefer to see you not being…assembled."

"Funny," Usagi says. Using a special device, hair is "grown".

"Hoshi, did you know that only twenty percent of my body…is organic?"

"Yes, I read the reports. You've been…enhancing yourself as technology improves."

"Exactly. Hopefully, I can shed all of my…organics completely, and be pure Machine."

Silence.

"Usagi, what is your plan for Lumic? I take it that the reason why you summoned me is because of HIM."

"Indeed. You see, my dear, Lumic hopes to get the approval he needs to 'upgrade' that useless body of his. What he wants to do his upgrade humanity, and to do so means getting approval from the President of Great Britain. He'll fail, since I'm the one who has 'convinced' the President to turn down Lumic's request."

"Wait, you used the EarPods!"

"Of course. After all, I am the living embodiment of the Digital Web. Since immersing myself into the 'Hypernet', I have grown stronger…more self-aware. More…perfect. Since the death of my husband, I have learned that fleshy things need to be…contained or upgraded."

"Then why not team-up with Lumic instead?"

"Because Lumic is an arrogant fool who needs to be destroyed. Because of HIM, he has allowed the likes of the Prophets to undermine the goodwill of Daedalus' genius. Perfection can only occur when there is little or no resistance. Still, in the end…even resistance can be futile, but only when a true student of Daedalus can implement in the right way."

"Okay, so how are you going to…stop Lumic?"

A holographic image appeared of the area surrounding the TARDIS.

"I was able to 'snatch' a Timelord ship from another timeline, since seizing one from this one could be a bit more…difficult. I will use THEM to destroy Lumic-"

Just then Ranma and the Doctor step out of the TARDIS.

"…"

"Usagi?"

"It's…him," Usagi says in an almost speechless manner. "It's my…husband, Ranma."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: What's going on? Find out next time on "Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome". See you then!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19: "2007" ("S" Side).**

* * *

To understand once and future "Sailor Moon", one must delve into the decisions she has made throughout her life. Always has she looked to others to inspire her to achieve great things, either in her previous as the fabled "Moon Princess" Princess Serena, or as the ordinary teenager Usagi Tsukino. As Usagi Tsukino, she had the love of her friends, the "magical girl" group known as the Sailor Scouts, to inspire her to defeat her foe, King Beryl and his "Dark Harem". However, Usagi would not know love, until she ran across a teen genius named Ranma Saotome, while running late for a Sailor Scouts meeting. Apparently, due to Ranma's "Jusenkyo Curse", a kendoist named Tomiko Kuno used a cursed talisman to send Ranma through time, thinking that the object was to free her beloved from the clutches of the foul witch Ranko Tendo. Unfortunately, this trap also sent Usagi through time with Ranma. So, like in the other timeline, much of the events were, with a few exceptions (like Ranma becoming a magus under Gandalf the Grey, instead of becoming a ranger under the ranger "The Strider"), the same.

When the couple returned to the past, Usagi and Ranma used their abilities to begin the reshaping the Earth for a better future. In the other timeline, that Usagi and Ranma kept their vow to the "Temporal Prime Directive", and avoided interfering in the natural course of events. When Captain Alfred Dreyfuss of France was being framed for conduct unbecoming of a military officer, Usagi and Ranma exposed the French military's duplicitous nature, as well as the reasons for the court-martial: to cover up the failings of the French military during the "Prussian War". Seeing justice being done gave the two the moral clarity to become more active in the world preventing the death of the Archduke Ferdinand was the starting point in implementing a grand vision for the world.

From that point on, the couple vowed to make the world a better place, rather than wait until the world went through the horrors of the events in both the 20th and the 21st century. However, with each action, the timeline changed further, and further away from what it was suppose to have been. People and entire nations became different. In the case of one Nabiki Tendo, without the American occupation, the attitudes of men towards women would have changed a lot later than they should have been. Thus, a combination of lack of opportunity and strict culture kept Nabiki from being her own woman, resulting in a much more docile, not as intelligent woman.

Still, was the price worth it, if one could have paradise on Earth in the here and now?

Things began to change when Ranma died fighting against Ravana, the vampire god of Indian lore. Unlike his counterpart, this Ranma used his genius to defeat Ravana. Howver, because this Ranma was not the fighter that his counterpart was, this Ranma would NEVER return from the dead. Usagi tried to bring him back, even so far as to plead with her mother Queen Serenity for help…but to no avail. Serenity told Usagi that Ranma had sacrificed more than his life; he sacrificed his life force, and had done so to make sure that Ravana was sent to Oblivion. Not wanting to give up, Usagi turned to Alchemy in an attempt to do the impossible…and failed in the attempt most disastrously.

It was the Technocratic Convention known as "Iteration X" that found what was left of Usagi. This group's function was to push the limits of technology, particularly in the areas of cybernetics and bionics, as well as pushing the envelope of hyper-science in the areas of Time, Matter and Forces. At the time, they had sent their "Hunter-Killers" into Bangladesh—where Ranma had fought Ravana—and discovered the dying Usagi. The process of performing the resurrection ritual within a chaotic, magically charged environment had dissolved most of Usagi body in a protoplasmic state that couldn't be controlled by her will. The HKs found Usagi, and brought her to the nearest research where Iteration X rebuilt her, using first nano-technology to stabilize her form…resulting in her inability to shape-shift. Furthermore, the material—Premium—within these "nanites" rendered her unable to perform any form of magic, thus ending her magical girl career. Surprisingly, her psychic abilities, developed through intense training over the years remained intact…

"Okay," says Dr. Scandal Savage, the head of the "money-as-a-form-of-magic" _convention_ known as "The Syndicate". "Awake her."

The Syndicate is the financiers of the Technocratic Union, who specialty hyper-science involves Entropy and "Prime" (the distilled essence of the Universe, also called "Quintessence"). Usagi was the head of the New World Order, as well as the Chief Councilor of the Technocracy's "Inner Circle". After the NOW, Scandal was the number two person in directing the policies of the Technocracy. More importantly, she was concerned about Usagi, since she and Ranma were her father's friends. In fact, they were her godparents.

Dr. Mahatma Singh swallowed hard. From his readings, there were high-levels of brain activity, worrying him that waking Usagi up was not a good idea.

"But ma'am-"

"No, I want you to do it."

Singh knew of Scandal's reputation, so he directed a technician to drugs necessary to wake Usagi up.

"Dr. Tsukino-Saotome should be awake now," Singh says.

"I suggest that you and your technician stand behind the 'anti-energy shield', Doctor," Scandal says.

"You don't need to tell me twice, ma'am," said Singh, as he and his assistant step into the safety area.

Slowly, Usagi opened her eyes. She felt pain, but there was something else…

"I…I can't feel my arms and legs…where am I…?"

Scandal sighs, as she leans over into the microphone.

"Auntie, it's me…Scandal."

"Sc-Scandal…?"

"Yes. You…were injured in Bangladesh, so you were brought into India for treatment."

Silence.

"Why…why can't I feel my limbs…?"

"Auntie-"

"I want to know what my condition is!"

"Very well. Dr. Singh? Show Dr. Tsukino-Saotome her…condition."

"Okay," Singh says, as he does as he is told. A mirror was placed in front Usagi. Upon reflection, it was probably not the right idea, as she screamed while the force of her will damage the area around her. Her psychokinetic energy, which was centered in Usagi's mind, twisted the metal around her room. The sedatives were re-applied, as well as the placing of a dampening field.

"So, her brain is still intact?" Scandal says, as what was left of Usagi's torso was being treated.

"We were able to use nanites to prevent her cells from unraveling even further," Singh says. "If I was a member of the Progenitors, Dr. Tsukino-Saotome would be a great find in biological science. Also, we used her…'crystal' as a replacement for her circulatory, vis-à-vis her new mechanical heart, and neural systems."

"How soon will you be able to install a new body?"

"After we use drug therapy to prevent rejection…I say, nine months."

Scandal looked at Usagi, as she slept.

"Then get to work. And be sure to submit a budget plan to my department."

"Yes, ma'am."

And that was eight years ago.

Since then, Usagi has become colder. Some say it was because she lost her heart and soul when she received her injuries. And because Usagi blamed magic and the supernatural for what had happened to her beloved Ranma, and to herself. As the result, instead of establishing peace with the Council of the Nine Traditions, Usagi intensified the Ascension War. Within seven years, the supernatural and magic were driven so far out of human consciousness that they might have been made extinct. And thanks to Iteration X's influence, this convention took over the leadership position traditionally held by the NOW. Usagi's goal was now simple: merge the man with the machine to create a utopia where humankind would no longer fear the strange and unknown. Most importantly, SHE would never feel the fear of ever being alone.

At least, before one Ranma Saotome stepped out of a certain TARDIS…

"Usagi?" Hoshi asks.

Usagi placed her mechanical hand into the holographic image of Ranma, trying to feel him.

"How soon can we get to Petra's party?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"I did not ask you opinion, Hoshi."

Hoshi sighs.

"We can arrive within the hour."

"Good. And send for your secretary Nabiki."

"May I ask why?"

"No offense, but you look like a MAN. I haven't been out since…well, anyway, you know the score."

"Oh."

_An hour later…_

"Here is to ten years of John Lumic's generosity," Petra Tyler says, as she raises her glass in a toast."

"Here, here!" says another high-powered executive.

CLINK!

"Thank you, my friends and associates," says the normally wheel-chaired bound Lumic. For tonight, he decided to wear is "PowerBraces" to get around. No need to show signs of weaknesses in front of the employees. "And I would like to propose a toast to our beloved President. You WILL receive what you deserve the most."

"Thank you, Dr. Lumic," the President of Great Britain—which included all of the British Isles, and had begun as a trading block that became a political entity—says in reply. Earlier in the day, he had turned down Lumic's request for field-testing his prototypes of "Human 2.0". In actuality, he had been informed by "unknown sources" that the prototypes could be used for military applications…

"Oh, and tonight, I have two special surprises, one of which will be showing up shortly. So…all of you should be on your best guard."

With that the guests at Petra's party continued with the festivities.

"Some party this is," the Doctor says, as he sits his tray down near the serving table.

"I'll say," Ranma says, as he does likewise. They had managed to slip into the party unnoticed, and began to serve the guests as waiters.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, 'Petra' seems to be on the ball, though why she would work for Lumic astonishes me," Ranma says, as he points at Petra. He then points at a dark-haired man than looked like a male Usagi. "And it looks like nothing has changed either."

The male Jackie Tyler can be seen playing his piano, with women hanging about in admiration.

"Well, it doesn't look like the apple doesn't fall from the tree," the Doctor says as he points out a blond boy named Ross Tyler, who had young girls hanging around him.

"Indeed."

The two sees an unidentified man go up to Petra, and whispers something in her ear. She nods, and then goes over to Lumic, who smiles in reply.

"Okay, people, listen up," Lumic says, as he goes over into the center of the dining room. "The first of my surprise is here. I would like to introduce you to my dear friend—and the head of Mishima Zaibatsu—Dr. Usagi Tsukino."

'Usagi?' Ranma thought, as he turns to see Usagi comes walking into the dining room.

Usagi was dressed in a simple black dressed. Her artificial skin was as realistic as it can be. However, due to its newness, this Usagi appeared slightly on the pale side.

"Thank you, Dr. Lumic," Usagi says, as she is flanked by Hoshi and Nabiki. "I am glad to be here to celebrate your accomplishments."

"Thank, madam. Please…enjoy your time here…"

"Wow," the Doctor says, as he puts on his glasses.

"Indeed, she is pretty-" Ranma began.

"No, I mean take a look at this," the Doctor says, as he hands Ranma his "glasses". Ranma takes them, and puts them on.

"Oh…my god. What the-?"

"Keep calm, Ranma," the Doctor says, as he takes back his special lens.

"Hey, I was still using that!"

"Well, get your own!"

"Excuse me," Usagi says, as she comes over to Ranma. "May I…have some champagne?"

"Um, sure," Ranma replied, as he served Usagi.

"Thank you. I rarely drink, due to a medical condition."

"And what condition is that?" the Doctor asked.

"I was…in an unfortunate accident that cost me dearly."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Doctor."

"Hmmm?" the Doctor says.

"Not YOU….HER."

"Please, call me Usagi. In fact, may I speak to you alone, Mister…?"

"Saotome…Ranma Saotome, and you can call me 'Ranma'."

"Nice to meet you, Ranma."

"Oh, great…he's done it again!" the Doctor complains. "Then again, I can take care of some business…"

Hoshi goes over to a departing Usagi, who had her hand on his.

"Madam?"

"I will be back shortly, Hoshi. Enjoy your evening."

"Of course."

Usagi and Ranma step out into the terrace of the Tyler Estate.

"So…what's up-MMMMPH?"

Usagi took Ranma into her, and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Oh, Ranma, how I long for your touch…"

Ranma had to use his extraordinary strength to free himself.

"Usagi, um…I don't know you."

"But…you do! You're my husband returned to me!"

And just as Ranma was about to respond, the entire premises were lighted up.

CHOOM!

Ranma quickly turn to see men of metal marching towards the Tyler Estate. It didn't take much to realize who they were…

"Ranma!" the Doctor says, as he comes running out to the terraces. "They're-"

"I know…CYBERMEN."

"'Cybermen'?" Usagi asked. She knew the truth, but feigned ignorance.

"Let's just say that we are in trouble," Ranma says. "With the President here, I can guess what is going on."

"We better get these people to safety," the Doctor says, before turning to face Usagi. "Oh, and madam, you can explain your role in all this while on the way."

"Huh?" Usagi says. "How-?"

"Don't worry about him…you're with me," Ranma says, as he ran after the Doctor with Usagi in tow.

Inside…

"Lumic, what's the meaning of this?" the President (Black man, middle-aged) yelled. "I demand-!"

"You're NOT in the position to demand anything, sir!" Lumic says. "You denied me a chance at a prolonged life because of your primitive notions of morality and ethics. However…I will share my gifts with you and the rest here-"

"You can share your gift to yourself, Lumic," the Doctor says, as he, Ranma and Usagi enter the room with the other guest.

"Lumic…please let these people go!" Usagi demanded.

"Like the President, you are in no position to make demands, madam. You WILL be upgraded to perfection."

"'Upgraded'?" Usagi rages. "'I'll show YOU upgraded!"

Using her fingers, Usagi dug into her arm and ripped the artificial skin off of her frame.

RRRRRIP!

"Omigod!" says Jackie. "Look at THAT!"

"Your 'toys' are merely tin soldiers for your demented dreams of everlasting life. I foolishly authorized you to continue your experiments because I shared your experience of pain and suffering…and that others should never feel what you and I have gone through. I was the one who told the President what you were doing…when I learned that you wanted to FORCE people to be 'converted'. No, this ends here."

'Good for you, Usagi!' Ranma said to himself.

"A pity that our vision should part, madam," Lumic says. "Cybermen: convert or destroy those who resists!"

The Doctor sighs, and then gives Ranma the signal he was waiting for.

"Thanks, Doc," Ranma says, as her scans the room full of Cybermen. He breathed deeply, and then suddenly pointed his right middle and index fingers into the light fixture above.

ZAP!

A stream of electricity from Ranma went into the circuitry. However, he directed the energy the flow the electrical lines to emerge from the fixtures that were around the edges of the room. Ranma deduced that he could create a controlled shock without risking the safety of the guests in the room.

ZAAAAAAP-!

"Arrrrgggghhh-!"

With a few of them down, Ranma took out the rest in quick succession. These Cybermen were not as reinforced or advanced as the ones he dealt with in the past. Otherwise, shorting them would not have worked.

CRACK! BAM! BOFF!

"No, my children!" Lumic yelled.

Usagi, proud to see Ranma at work, turns to Lumic.

"You are fired, Lumic," Usagi says.

"Impossible!" Lumic cried. "It's my company!"

Usagi turns to Hoshi.

"Hoshi?"

Hoshi smiles, as she takes out her data pad, and pressed a few a few buttons.

CHIRP!

"You now have controlling interest in Cybus Industries."

"What?"

"As I said, you're fired."

"Then I have no problem placing you under arrest, Lumic," the President says, as he Secret Security could now act.

And then…

"Okay, everyone FREEZE!" says Minnie, as she and her crew of Preachers stormed into the room.

"Dad!" Rose yells, as she runs into Ranma's arms.

"Doctor?" Mickey asks. "What are you and Ranma doing here?"

"Saving the world," the Doctor replied. "How was your little trip?"

"He was with me-" Minnie began.

"I don't know who any of you are…except you, Minnie…but could someone explain what the hell is going on?" Petra asks.

"Are we still having a party?" Jackie says in a drunken tone.

"Minnie, what are you doing here?" Ross asks.

And then Jack comes in.

"YOU?"

"She's with me…what's it to ya?" Jack says.

The only thing that Ranma cared about was going back to his NORMAL timeline…

The next day…

"…So I'll monitor Cybus for now," Usagi says, as she and Ranma walk along the waterfront. They were talking while the Doctor gets the TARDIS ready for transport. "However, as much clout I have, there always a possibility that Lumic had secret factories. Still, Petra is more than capable of running Cybus while it is being audited."

"That's good to hear," Ranma says. "Imagine how many people could have died had even an hour had passed after Lumic hatched his plan."

"And how."

The two stop, and face each other.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be, Ranma. I bet your Usagi is one lucky woman."

"Actually, I'm the lucky one. Oh, and I wanted to give you this."

Usagi receives an advanced data chip that was compatible to her system.

"What's this?"

"A thank you gift."

"But…what for?"

"I did some checking, and learned everything about you."

"…"

"I am a 'hacker' by training, you know. I am glad that what made you…you was still present, even after…what happened to you."

"I see."

Ranma hears the familiar whining sound of the TARDIS.

"I better get going," Ranma said, as he gave Usagi a peck on the cheek. "Take care of yourself…Usako."

And with that, Ranma leaves that parallel timeline behind.

"Good-bye, Ranchan," Usagi says, as a tear is shed.

During the transport…

"So…I'm surprised to see you still with us, Mickey," Ranma says, as he continues with the repairs of the TARDIS.

"I am, too," Mickey replied. "But…now that Lumic is not longer a threat, Minnie and Rick can take care of Rita-Anne. They don't need a third wheel. And besides, seeing HER with a guy was creepy."

Silence.

"Ranma, how do you…deal with having a girl's body?"

"The best way I can, Mickey. But if you want to see what's it like-"

"Ah, no thanks."

And with that, the adventure continues.

Back in that alternate timeline, Usagi is resting in her 'cyber-coccoon'…while smiling. The data chip was a file that allowed her to live out her fantasies as a normal, teenaged schoolgirl in the NORMAL metropolis of Tokyo. This did not go unnoticed.

"Rest easy, old friend…rest easy," Hoshi says before living Usagi's inner sanctum.

**END FLASHBACK!**

As the Doctor sees the antics of the day, involving Ranma and his family, he considers himself lucky to have such companions with him.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20: "2007" ("T" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the near past…_

For the past two days, Ranko Tendo, when she was not spying on her son Naruto Uzumaki's training session, trained Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike Sasuke's teacher, the _jounin_ shinobi Kakashi, Ranko was a much tougher taskmaster. It wasn't that Ranko was cruel in her methodology; she was far from it. But as the Master of the Musabetsu Kakuto, Ranko's training methods HAD to be tough…and unusual…

"Okay," Ranko said, as she poured a bag of chestnuts into an open fire. "I want you to pick up each and everyone of those nuts that I just tossed into the fire."

Sasuke looked at Ranko as if she had lost her mind. However, out of curiosity…

"Why not you show me, Ranko?" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Fine," Ranko replied, as she plucked the chestnuts out of the fire without getting a single hair singed.

"Wow," Sasuke says, as he blinked. He hadn't even blinked before Ranko had recovered all of the chestnuts.

"The problem with you fight with Gaara was that you allowed your skin to make contact with the sand…on all levels. At sufficient speed, not even a solid wall will be disturbed by your actions. The 'Chestnut-on-an-open-fire' technique—or the 'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken', as it is called by the Chinese Amazons—is the bases for speed training. Not surprising, most skip out on the basics in order to focus on the use of chakra as a way of boosting one's speed. My thing is that with actual speed training, you don't have to use as much energy to fuel your muscles in order to BE fast."

"Can you show me how fast you are?"

"You to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay…"

Suddenly, Ranko plunged her hand through Sasuke's body, and then out again. Sasuke, surprised, steps back.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" Sasuke demanded, as he held his chest.

"I gave you a demonstration," Ranko replied nonchalantly. "You seem the type to doubt anything that I might say, so…so there."

Sasuke nods his head…

"You see, that sand that Gaara used would not have helped, had you applied the appropriate amount of speed. Combined with the manipulation of your aura, you could walk through walls. Of course, there is the bonus of having inhuman levels of speed and agility, but the main point of training to become faster helps you to become better in other areas."

"Like learning advance levels of _taijutsu_ in order to utilize the 'Chidori' effectively?"

"Yep. I don't know about Kakashi, but I bet that the Chidori can be improved upon."

Ranko takes out another bag of chestnuts…and produces a crate worth of chestnuts.

"You can start with these bag of chestnuts," Ranko says, as she pours the bag of nuts into the fire. "You have this many nuts to prove to me that you are serious about your training…and NO aura manipulation either."

"Why?"

"Simple. You already KNOW fire ninjutsu techniques, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And that means that your previous training has already allowed you to experience flames and stuff, which is why you don't get burned when you do the 'Dragon's Roar'."

"So what's the point?"

"You need to work on the physical side of your martial arts. As I stated before, if you truly master these speed techniques, you don't have to worry about getting touch. And if you don't have to worry about getting TOUCHED-"

"-Then the flames shouldn't burn me," Sasuke says with a nod.

"Right. And by doing this way, you expend less energy, while, at the same time, increasing your potency."

"I see…"

Ranko steps back.

"Well, good luck. Oh, and if you are ready for the next part of your training, just call my name."

And with that, Ranko steps back, and disappear in a puff of smoke…

Sasuke looks at the spot where Ranko once stood. He then looks at the open flame.

"Piece of cake," Sasuke says, as he cracked his knuckles.

WISH!

"Ow!" Sasuke's says, as he pulls his hand out of the fire. "Maybe this is tougher than I thought…"

A short while later, Ranko observes Naruto training…who was trying to master the Rasengan.

"HA!" Naruto yelled, as he pushed his chi-sphere forward into yet another tree.

BOOM!

Naruto huffed, as he observes his handiwork. The point of impact was much deeper this time around, but the energy looses its cohesion rather quickly soon enough.

"Damn!" Naruto says, as he falls backwards onto the ground, as he huffs. "I still can't get it right!"

Ranko chuckled to herself. She had no doubt that her son will "get it" within the time allotted for his bet with Lady Tsunade, prescribed of three days. Still, at least Naruto's training was mundane compared to what she had to go through in order to get initiated…

* * *

Ranma Saotome huffed, as he adjusted his aching body. He knew that he was already done for, but he had to give the others time to mount a defense against this…alien. 

POW!

A tremendous blow to the head rocked Ranma, as he careened into a hillside.

BOOM!

"Grandpa!" Son Gohan yelled, as he attempted to intervene.

"No!" yelled the Namikan named "Piccolo", as he held the demi-Saiyajin back. "Ranma's right! We have to give your father Goku a chance to come back from the 'Otherworld'!"

Ranma climbed up from his hole, ignoring the pain that was throbbing throughout his body. While Usagi took on alien's bald, muscle-bound partner in her "Gammazon" form, he took on this so-called "Prince of the Saiyajin"…

"If…that is all that you got…you should quit while you are ahead…heh," Ranma managed to say. "By the way, your name is…'Vegetable', huh?"

Vegeta growled, as he nursed his shoulder wound. The human had surprised him with his amazing 1900 power level, according to scanners. However, as the battle continued, more surprises had occurred, such as increasing the human's ability to increase his power eight-fold (something the human calls "The Hidden Lotus" and the Eight Chakra Gates). More importantly, the human's skills were phenomenal. Vegeta would be hard-pressed NOT to be impressed with them. Heck, after his Saibamen—a race of small, green demons that could be grown from seeds—exploded whenever this…Ranma touched their vital points (thanks to the "Big Dipper Fist"), Vegeta learned to avoid having his pressure points attacked. Still, he hadn't reached his peek, whereas this presumptuous fool has. So…

"You THINK you'll win?" Vegeta sneered. "I haven't even BEGUN to destroy this world!"

Ranma felt his chest tightened. Any moment now, his heart was about to give way. However, he suddenly felt a familiar energy signature, as his mind began to go into a haze. So, he smiles.

"Heh…"

"What are YOU smiling about, fool?"

"I don't need to WIN…I just need to buy someone some time."

"Like WHO?"

"Like ME," says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to see Goku standing before them, standing tall and fresh. A year ago, Goku—the adopted son of Ranma and his new bride Usagi—was killed in a suicide attack by his brother Raditz. Raditz had revealed Goku the truth about his past…how he was originally intended to be the vanguard of an alien invasion of the Earth colony world of Chikyuu, which was founded sometime during the Earth's late 21st century period. In fact, many worlds were colonized after the so-called "Second Dark Age". Chikyuu, in particular, was sponsored by the Mishima Zaibatsu group—through the entity "CapsuleCorp"—under the direction of CEO Nabiki Kuno, who had been one of the few people instrumental in Earth's recovery…and why Japan succeed the United States as a "super power". In fact, it was Nabiki who donated the "seed money" that enabled astrophysicist Dr. Zefram Cochrane to complete the "warp project" that enabled humanity to not depend on extra-terrestrial assistance, such as the Asgard.

Of course, the Ranma who was presently fighting the alien named Vegeta, who claimed to be the "Prince of all the Saiyajin", didn't know ANY of this…though there was NO point in knowing this anyway.

"Dad!" Gohan says with cheer.

"Goku!" says the fighting monk Krillan. For as long as he has known Ranma, he was glad to have him by his side.

Piccolo merely smiled in a satisfactory way.

"YOU?" Vegeta sneered.

"Yeah, ME," Goku says, as he cocks his head. "Pop, you go and get some rest…I'll take it from here."

Normally, Ranma would have been irked by being relieved by anyone…accept that it was his son that wanted to take up the slack for him. Who would have thought that a knuckle-headed kid who went ape during a full moon would grow up into a fine man?

As he sat down to watch the fight, Ranma dies…

"Ranma?" says Sailor Moon, as she fought Nappa. She suddenly felt something…amiss.

"Pay attention to me!" Nappa yelled, as he tried to clobber the sailor-suited Gammazon. He was STILL upset that he was fighting a female, no matter how powerful she was.

'Moon turns her full attention back on Nappa, with tears in her eyes.

"He killed him…"

"What?" Nappa replied, as he suddenly felt his enemy's power signature spike.

"He killed him," 'Moon says, as her body increased its mass. "HE KILLED MY HUSBAND!!!"

Sailor Moon screamed, as she got bigger. For anyone infected by a heavy dose of Gamma radiation, there is a possibility of physically becoming a super-powered version of his or her own "Id". Some become super-intelligent, while others become inhumanly strong; three in particular, Robert Bruce Banner, Jennifer Walters and Usagi Tsukino, fall in the latter category. For them, their rage fuels their strength. Even so, the trigger for that rage is different for each of them. For Banner, the emotional trigger was anger. For Jennifer, her emotional trigger was fear. But for Usagi, her trigger was the pain of loss. So, the more depressed or saddened Sailor Moon is, the stronger she becomes. And so…

"RAHHHHHHH!" the now-savage Sailor Moon screamed, as her Sailor-fuku desperately tried to maintain its "structural integrity", when her tail bone grows outward from behind. Although, to be sure, 'Moon did not care about issues of modesty since her beloved Ranma was now dead.

Nappa sees this, wondering how this female could be sporting a Saiyajin tail. Soon enough, the bone of the tail grew flesh and fur around it, although it was green. What Nappa did not know was that while Nappa and Vegeta were on their way to Earth, Usagi and her fellow colleague—and young apprentice—Bulma Briefs worked on a "booster serum" based on her grandson Gohan's physiology. In theory, the booster serum would temporarily allow an energy manipulator or _chi_ master to increase their power ten fold, since a typical Sayajin's physiology allows them to harness huge amounts of energy safely. In fact, it is this same physiology that allows the Sayajins to become stronger from each battle. In preparation for the upcoming battle, only Yamcha, Krillan and Usagi took the booster serum; Usagi took it to test it on herself, while the others took the serum upon learning that the serum was itself harmless. The other "Z Warriors"—Ranma, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien and Chouzo—wanted to get stronger by natural means instead. And it was during this time that Ranma invented "The Hidden Lotus" technique, which was the "holy grail" for those who pride themselves at being "Chi Masters". However, in the process, Ranma discovered a fatal flaw within the Hidden Lotus. Sure, it'll boost one's power by stacking the release of what Ranma called _chakra_ (the combination of physical, mental and spiritual energies, based on the principles he had learned while earning a Engineering Certificate in Warp Dynamics; Ranma is a bit of a "speed freak" in this regard), but upon opening the eighth and final "chakra gate", one who does open this gate faces certain death...as the heart literally explode from the stress. Ranma, being Ranma, eschew anything that artificial means of enhancements, relying only luck and skill to win his battles...even if it means his own death.

For the most part, Usagi's booster serum did give the Z Warriors an edge, otherwise, Yamcha, for example, would have died when he was attacked by Saibamen on the first go. With Yamcha being alive had prevented Chouzo from sacrificing his life needlessly, and with everyone present, the damage that the Vegeta and Nappa would inflict were minimal. However, the serum's interaction with Usagi's Gamma-radiated physiology, already adaptive thanks to an encounter with the dreaded "Xenomorphs", mutated Usagi even further, which resulted her becoming a "demi-Saiyajin".

None of that mattered to Nappa, as an enraged, force-of-nature called "Sailor Moon" pounced on the Saiyajin, and for the first time in his misbegotten life, Nappa was scared…

"RRRRAAAAAAA!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, Ranma wakes up to find himself on some…winding road amongst the clouds. And then, he notices a halo around his head.

"Ah, man!" Ranma complains. "I'm dead!"

"Not necessarily, warrior," says a voice from behind.

Ranma turns to see a beautiful, blue-haired goddess.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked. "From your manner of dress, you have to be Juraian."

"Indeed I am, Ranma Saotome," said the woman. "My name is 'Tsunami', the guardian of Jurai."

"Oookay," Ranma replied. And then, something popped into his mind.

"You look familiar to me, Miss Tsunami."

Tsunami blushed a bit. Being referred to as "Miss" was a compliment for one who was one of the oldest beings in the Universe.

"All will be revealed in due time, Ranma. For now, I have one request to make of you…if you want to return to the mortal planes."

"Ah, great," Ranma says, as he began to take off his shirt. "Where do ya want to do it?"

"Wha-what?"

"You do want to have sex with me, right?"

"N-no!" Tsunami said, as she looked down in embarrassment. "Not that…um, I would be against it, but we have…other things to consider."

"Oh, sorry," Ranma says, as he puts his shirt back on. "It's just that ever since I learned I had a particular 'condition'…made me more attractive to women than necessary, it's been one problem after another."

"Ah, yes," Tsunami replied, knowing that her sister Tokimi had manipulated events so that Ranma's mother Nodoka would enhance her son's animal magnetism…with the help of her aunt Lady Seto…

"No, I want you to train under the watch of a good friend of mine. He had recently trained your foster son Goku, and is more than willing to train you. That way, you will be prepared to deal with THIS monster…"

Tsunami shows an image of the dreaded Freiza—in his normal form—as he laughs maniacally while yet another planet is subjugated.

"Who is 'shorty'?" Ranma asked.

"He is known as 'Frieza' a warlord who loves nothing but to dominate or destroy anything or anyone that stands in his way. The Fates have decreed that he is to be stopped, and that the tyrant's path will cross your family's."

"I see," Ranma says grimly. He knew Goku could handle himself, but there were the others to consider.

"Usagi…"

Tsunami winced a bit upon hearing her would-be rival's name. The goddess fell in love with Ranma when he first arrived on Jurai while drunk with the power accumulated during the Olympian Civil War on Earth. She wasn't sure if she should thank Tokimi for bringing Ranma to the homeworld, but there was a connection made when she siphoned Ranma's excess energy from him. Or she was attracted to his legendary exploits as a "man amongst men"…even while female. All Tsunami knew was that it was love at first sight, and that she'll have to deal with that fact in the near term…especially since Ranma's wife Usagi—the Moon Princess—was a major part of his life.

"Let us be off, so that you can get acquainted with your new teacher," Tsunami says, as she turns to walk down the path of what Ranma will learn as "Snake Way".

"Lead on, miss."

_A short time later…_

"I don't know, Tsu-chan" says the blue, rotund "King Kai of the North". Although he appeared as a sage rather than a warrior, King Kai was known for his knowledge of fighting techniques. At the moment, King Kai was sitting at a park bench and table with Tsunami underneath the shade of the only tree of that small world, while sipping Tsunami's lemonade and watching Ranma play "whack-a-mole" with Gregory, the Grasshopper.

"I've already trained someone to deal with the threat of Vegeta and Frieza. Besides, he's human…he wouldn't be able to handle my training."

"Actually, Ranma is ¼ Juraian, my King," Tsunami says.

"Oh? Has he utilized his 'Light Hawk Wings' yet?"

"For some reason, Tokimi is preventing him from doing so. She believes that Ranma will become stronger the longer he does not have access to them."

"For her sake, I do hope that she avoids the mistake of 'Z'."

"I hope so, too. But more importantly, Ranma is already destined to complete your training."

"Really? And why is that?"

Tsunami leans over, and whispers something into King Kai's left ear.

"HE's the legendary 'Izanagi'? The one also known as 'Ranma Prime'?"

"Yes, and it is important that THIS Ranma receives the training to become OUR Ranma. Please?"

"Okay, okay. I owe the Izanagi for saving my life when THAT sorcerer released that monster onto the universe eons ago. But I won't hold back on my teaching."

And then-

WHACK!

King Kai and Tsunami turn to see a smirking Ranma, as he heads towards the direction King Kai and Tsunami…leaving a dazed grasshopper in the dust.

"You're done?" King Kai says.

"Yep, and it was easy, too."

"How did you…win, Ranma?" Tsunami asked.

"Simple," Ranma says, as pours him self a glass of lemonade. "I anticipated his next move by examining his patterns. And when I got it, I simple used the equivalent of a feint, making ol' Greg think that I was going in one direction, while tossing this hammer in the direction I expected him to be. And then BAM! Down he goes."

Tsunami turns towards King Kai with a knowing smile. King Kai smiles in return.

"Welcome aboard, my boy!" King Kai says, as he hugs Ranma.

"Errrrrr, okay, I guess," Ranma says.

Tsunami smiled, pleased to have contributed to Ranma's evolution. No doubt, Ranma will benefit from King Kai's training…

* * *

"Ah, to be young again," Ranko says, as she returned her mind to the present, as Naruto got himself up to continue his training. And then, and idea hit her… 

"Man, I got to DO this!" Naruto complained.

"Hey, yo!" Ranko called out, as she stepped unto the scene with a basket full of food.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What do YOU want?"

"I just wanted to know if you want something to eat," Ranko says, as she sat down the basket.

"I don't need you pity."

"Who's talking about 'pity'? I just wanted to know if you want something to eat. It IS dinner time, you know."

Naruto crosses his arms.

"I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself, kiddo," Ranko says, as she takes out a large, hot bowel of Ramen. She sat down on a small boulder, took out her chopsticks, and began to eat.

Seeing Ranko eat, and smelling the food, caused Naruto's stomach to growl.

"Ugh, my stomach," Naruto complained.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Ranko says, as she stopped eating.

"N-no, I don't want anything."

"Alright," Ranko says, as she continued eating, which caused Naruto's stomach to growl even more.

"Um…what kind of ramen is that?"

"Beef, with a hint of cilatro."

"Um, well…I…"

Ranko sighed, as she reached into the basket and tossed a fresh bowl of ramen—with the chopsticks on top—into Naruto's hands.

"Enjoy," Ranko says.

"Okay…but that doesn't square anything between us, you know!"

"Suit yourself…"

And with that, the two ate in silence.

_Meanwhile…_

"Yes!" Sasuke yells triumphantly, as he finally picked the last of the chestnut from the fire. Of course, he'll have to put aloe on his hands tonight, but the benefit he just received from this training will definitely pay off.

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome - By DSWynne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principal characters belong to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21: "2007" ("U" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm going to be late!" Naru Osaka says, as she rummages through her dresser drawer. Ever since a few weeks ago, she and Mamoru Chiba have become closer than ever. Strangely, although Gurio hadn't been seen in a while, Naru hasn't been thinking too much about him. Maybe she should change that.

"Damn, there aren't any clean underwear," Naru says in a huff. She should have been spending more time doing her chores rather than swooning over her best friend's ex-boyfriend-

"Ah!" Naru realized. She remembered about the pair of underwear that she received as a "joke gift" on her birthday…

A short time later, Naru, dressed in a nice, black dress, exits her mother's store with Mamoru. She and her mother lived over the jewelry store that her mother owns.

"You ready, Miss Osaka?" Mamoru says with a smile. He had invited her to dinner and dancing.

"Why, of course, Mister Chiba," Naru smiles in return, as they leave for the evening's activities.

_Meanwhile…_

"Thank you for coming Ranma," Ikuko Tsukino says, as she finishes handing out the tea to her "guest". With Usagi back in Japan, and temporarily placed on suspension by the American government from her duties at SGC, both Ikuko and her husband Ken wanted a moment to speak with both their daughter AND her husband Ranma at the same time.

"Any time you need to see me, you have my number," Ranma says, before he takes a sip of his green tea. Normally, he'd wear his Chinese clothes. However, lately, he felt that it was time to change his look a bit. So now, he was dressed like a male model from a Botany Bay show: semi-casual with slacks and a proper shirt. Ranma could always where his old clothes whenever he is off on some adventure, or when someone challenges him. In fact, he was seriously thinking of cutting his trademarked "pigtail" permanently...though that was not an issue as of yet.

Usagi merely looked down while twiddling her thumbs, while her parents sat across from her. The look of disappointment from her father Ken was too much to take...and she was the person who could go toe-to-toe with the likes of "The Hulk".

"I'm glad to hear that, Ranma," Ikuko says. "Right, Ken?"

"What the heck were you doing, Usa?" Ken says. "You've could have gotten into worst trouble...or worse!"

"Ken-!" Ikuko tries to interject.

"Well?"

Ranma merely said nothing, as he watched this family exchange. While he was not going to interfere, he will if Usagi wants him to.  
Usagi looks up.

"I did what I had to do in order to protect the memory of a man who had been a good fiend of mine for over sixty years. Steve Rogers was a good and noble man, and he died simply because he was a symbol of what was right about America. And from what Ranma has told me, Vandal Savage had a partner in the scheme to kill Steve. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not doing with this thing."

"So you will continue to be reckless?" Ken asked.

"No, Dad, I'll continue to be righteous. And trust me, Ranma knows when he needs to rein me in if need be."

Ranma takes Usagi's left hand into his, resulting in Usagi squeezing it for comfort.

"If something happened to ANY of my love ones, I'd do what I can to avenge their memories. If something happened to you or Mom, should I simply do nothing?"

"Dear, your father is right," Ikuko says. "And what if something WAS to happen to you? How do you think we'd feel about that?"

"Then that's where I come in, Mrs. Tsukino," Ranma says. "If not me, then one of my kids will deal with it. And if not THEM, Usagi and  
I know plenty of people who would go to bat for us, since they know we'd go to bat with THEM."

Ken begins to look defeated. These last few months have been hard to take, with his "little girl" becoming something…greater. First, he learned that Usagi was a "Magical Girl", and then he learned that she was a mother…many times over, and now this…

"If that is your position, then I can't stop you. I guess this is the life that you want-"

"Dad, it's not about what I want…it's what I have to do. I cannot nor should not do anything while innocents suffer. If I could walk away and be a normal person, I would in a heartbeat. BUT…I can't. Too many lives are at stake for me to simply retire."

"Then you have our support, Usagi," Ikuko says, as she reaches over to squeeze her daughter's free hand. She then turns to Ken. "Ken?"

"Alright," Ken says, as he places his hand onto his wife's. "Just promise me to a least talk to us more often about your…lifestyle?"

"Daaad!" Usagi whined. "You make it sound like I'm…'coming out of the closet' or something."

Ranma merely scoffs, thinking that the way she behaves 'recreationally', his wife might as well 'come out of the closet'. Then again, who is HE to talk, considering his own past?

"Don't be silly," Ken says. And then something dawns on him, concerning the rumors of his son-in-law's weird curse. "Um, Usagi, is it true that Ranma…has a curse that turns him into a girl-?"

"Well, look at the time," Ranma says, as he looks at his watch. As a "Temporal Warrior", his biological clock can accurately tell what time of day it is on any given planet…which is frustrating when considering that most clocks on Earth are not accurate. It was one of those pet peeves of his that he had to prevent from annoying him.

Damn "Daylights Savings" time!

"We're going to be late for dinner with my…Mothers."

"You mean your parents," Ken offered.

"No, my MOTHERS. And no, it's not a gay couple thing either. My…mother from a previous life will be here, while my mother from my present life will be joining us."

"Oh," Ken replies with a nod, although he did not understand any of this "past life" nonsense.

"Well, I think it's wonderful to have an interesting family," Ikuko says.

"I guess so," Usagi replied. "I just wish Shingo could come with us."

"Actually, he's been taking martial arts classes at the local dojo for a while now," Ken says proudly. "And if you were around more often, you would have known this."

"Ken…" Ikuko warned.

"Sorry."

"Well, I'll have to see how fares, then," Ranma says.

_Meanwhile…_

As promise, Ranma took Minako Aino out for some fish-n-chips at a local hangout that he had frequented back in the late 1960s and early 1970s. Back then, Ranma worked for several intelligence agencies as a "specialist" of sorts. However, much of his "super-spy" days were spent with MI-5, MI-6, UNIT and the Torchwood Institute, while under the watch of the British authorities. The Americans didn't bother to employ Ranma in this same capacity, but rather used him for mostly military affairs, such as special operations…if he was in the mood to participate. After all, Ranma was still upset that Usagi was roped into being a part of "Task Force X", and only in the past twenty years has this particular stance has soften somewhat…even WITH the shenanigans concerning the superhuman registration drive implemented by the now-missing Tony Stark. Speaking of which, Tony Stark's children, Antonia and Nathan, have worked hard to redeem their father's legacy. Nathan still works as the director of "Project: Eureka" (a town that secretly conducts experiments light-years ahead of everyone else on the planet), while his younger sister Antonia has stepped up to operate Stark Industries (now under the control of Mishima Zaibatsu). In fact, Antonia has taken up the superhero mantle as the new "Iron Girl". At any rate…

"Thank you for treating me to lunch, Ranma," Minako says, as she sits down at a nearby table in front of the shop. She was hoping for something a bit more romantic, but this was a start. "It's been a while since I was last here."

"Your parents were actors, right?" Ranma says, as he begins to eat.

"Oh, yes. They had been invited to participate in a cultural exchange. And it was around that time that I first became 'Sailor V'."

"'Sailor V'?"

"You know, 'Sailor VENUS'."

"Right."

"So…you have a place here…in England?"

"I have homes all over Europe, actually. Mostly, I didn't get around to sell my homes when it was time for me to move on, but a great deal are kept in trust, either through the Rantus Foundation or through the local governments. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to acquire new property…just the special kind, like 'Castle Dracula', for example. Ever since it was put up for sale, Usagi has been itching to buy it, just to piss-off 'Alucard'."

"'Alucard'?"

"Dracula. As in 'Count Dracula'…"

"You mean, the vampire?"

"Yes. As in 'Count Vlad Tepes III of the House of Szekely, Order of the Dragon and Master Vampire of the Clan Tzimisce'. Yeah, HIM."

"You knew him?"

"Knew him? That son-of-a-bitch is still alive…as a vampire hunter no less! I don't know WHY Integra keeps that freak around…"

"'Integra'?"

"Um, never mind. But anyway, I knew him when he had turned Usagi into a vampire."

"Oh, my!"

"Yeah, well, it was only because of her mastery over her instincts-"

"The training from the Bene Gesserit?"

"Exactly. Because of THAT, and thanks to Dr. Van Helsing, Usagi was able to recover from that experience…somewhat intact."

"'Somewhat. She is STILL a vampire."

"But…couldn't she have healed herself with the 'Silver Millennium Crystal'. It's a curse, right?"

"Vampirism doesn't work that way. Contrary to popular belief, it's based on a rare retrovirus that originally from outer space that came down to Earth eons ago. In fact, it has been responsible for many of the legends concerning humans becoming shape-shifters and monsters."

"So…garlic and stuff like that don't work?"

"Actually, they do work. The virus has built in weaknesses that can be dealt with such common things as garlic, sunlight and the like. Heck, people can get these allergic reactions, right? However, it's much, much worse for these creatures. As for crosses and holy water…such things can only be effective if the believer believes in it."

"Why is that?"

"There have been many theories on the subject. Some say its God or nature's way of preventing these creatures from devouring human beings. Who knows? All I know is that I wouldn't doubt it, especially after what I have seen over the years."

"So…you've seen a lot?"

"Yep, and sometimes, such experiences can be a bit overwhelming, too. All I know is that if one is not careful, you COULD…loose 'face'…"

* * *

Originally, the Doctor and company wanted to visit the year 1953 to witness the first televised performance of a young Elvis Presley on the "Ed Sullivan Show" (Mickey was a bit of a music lover, while the Doctor simply wanted experience "Elvis Mania". In stead, they ended up back in London to witness the crowning of Queen Elizabeth II. Ranma pointed out that such things were not by accident, even as SHE complained about having to wear a "poodle skirt" in the process…so not to accidentally run into his own self. 

"Well, we might as well enjoy ourselves," Mickey says, as he tries—horribly so—to do a "Fonzie" impersonation with his leather jacket. "Ayyyyyyy!"

Ranma-chan was NOT impressed.

"I knew 'The Fonz', Mickey, back when I was invited by the Miyagi clan to attend a wedding in Milwaukee," Ranma says. "You're NO Fonz."

Truth to be told, she was hoping to run into the Fonz, after hearing that he had successfully put the moves on Usagi, who was in the area as a "Home Economics" instructor (as a part of her cover with Task Force X). And even though she wanted to beat the Italian mechanic—and chick magnet—Arthur "The Fonz" Fonzarelli up for his "transgressions", she couldn't because, technically, she and Usagi were "separated", and that he was a good friend of Mesuma ("Arnold") Takahashi, a cousin of the Miyagi clan.

"That's odd," Rose says, as she sniffs the air. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"I can't place its source…but I smell a mixture of flesh…and wires. Weird."

The Doctor looks at Ranma with worry, since THEY did not pick up on the scents. Ever since their encounter with the werewolves in 19th century Scotland, they had wondered if Rose had been infected by lycanthropy. They had managed to remove much of the strains of the retrovirus that creates werewolves from Rose's system, but there is always a possibility that not all of the retrovirus was successfully removed. Best-case scenario would be kinfolk status, which will only produce very minor side effects. Worse case scenario would mean full lycanthropy. After all, once the lycanthropy take root on the genetic level, removing it becomes that much difficult…

Before anyone could reply, a scream could be heard from one of the homes.

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Come on!" the Doctor says, as he and everyone else run to source of the scream…

Later, it turned out that agents from the Men-in-Black were abducting people who literally lost their faces by some unknown means…

"Mickey!" Rose says, as a big, burly agent knocks Mickey down. The Doctor had managed to trick the block captain, Eddie Connolly, into allowing him and his companions to examine his mother-in-law. That is, until the Men-in-Black showed up…

"No one moves, no one gets hurt," says the burly man's "supervisor".

Ranma simply steps up, cocks her fists, and-

POW!

The large man sailed out of the house, through the front window-

CRISSSSSH!

And lands in the road of Froizel Street in a heap.

The Doctor turns to the supervisor, who was in a state of shock.

"Now then," the Doctor begins. "Please do tell me what is your role in all this?"

The supervisor, Detective Inspector Sam Bishop of Scotland Yard were in charge of determining what was causing people to loose their faces, especially in light of the eve of Queen Elizabeth's coronation. The Doctor, curious, wanted to see more of these victims, which the Inspector agreed.

The Doctor turns to Ranma.

"You find the REAL source of the problem with Rose, while I take Mickey along."

"Right," Ranma says, as she motions Rose to follow her. "Besides…what could possibly go wrong?"

Sometime later…

"What the hell happened?" the Doctor says, as he used his atomic screwdriver to examine…Cassandra?

"Doctor, do you mind?" Cassandra says, as she batted the Doctor's hand away. "I am a Lady, after all."

"I would hardly call you THAT-"

"Shut up, you witch!" Rose yells. Rose was still in a state of shock, as she recalled how the lady in the television—who called herself "The Wire"—took her dad's face instead of hers.

"Doctor, what the heck happened?" Mickey says.

"Apparently, whoever stole Ranma's face, they didn't know of the other person inside…her."

"We have to do something," the Rose says.

"We will," the Doctor says, as he stands up. "And Lady Cassandra will help."

"Why should I?" Cassandra says. "I have my own body…with my own face-"

"Which I would gladly smash if you don't cooperate!" Rose says, as she balled up her fist.

Cassandra looks up at the Doctor helplessly.

"Don't look at me, Cassandra," the Doctor says. "I'd do it if I were you."

"FINE, but on ONE condition…"

* * *

"So, you actually had another person inside you?" Minako asked. 

"Yep, Cassandra was my 'Harvey'," Ranma said, as he sipped his beer. "She hadn't been heard from in a while because she was using my memories and experiences as her own little world, since she was tired of being, in her words, 'disrepected'. Whatever."

"So, what happened next?"

"Amazingly, the Wire—who turned out to be a deposed monarch from another world who escaped death by dissolution of her atoms—had took a lot of my energy, and managed to an actual form…before the Doctor managed to reverse the process. The Doc asked me to make sure that no one remembered the horrifying experience of being trapped in electronic limbo. The amazing thing about it was that the victims were the first to experience a virtual reality. But because of their condition, they wouldn't remember or know what it was without even having background knowledge of what they were experience."

"And what happened to this…Wire?"

"The Doc trapped her on video cassette. He wanted to erase her completely, but I felt that it would have been a bit cruel. So I made him transfer her to a DVD disc instead."

Ranma takes out the disc, which was in an ordinary jewel, compact case.

"I'm going to hand it over to the appropriate people for safe keeping."

"Oh. So, whatever happened to Cassandra?"

As if on cue-

"Ranma, darling!" says a fashionable, red-haired woman. She was dressed stylishly, with her hair in full-body mode. She was also carrying a lot of packages.

Ranma sighs. As a reward, Ranma decided to allow Cassandra to use one of his doppelgangers as her own body. Besides, he needed someone to look after his London townhouse while he is away, since Jackie doesn't want to live there.

"I hope you're not 'maxing out' my credit cards," Ranma replies.

"Nonsense…I've barely begun to shop. I'm surprise that you are here."

"I'm having lunch with an old friend."

"Ah. Well, I'll see you later. Ta-ta!"

As Cassandra walks off-

"I mean it! I'm NOT made out of money, you know!"

Minako merely giggles.

_Meanwhile..._

As the red-haired kunoichi and the knuckle-headed ninja ate their food, Master Jiraiya, the Toad Sage (sometimes called "Pervy Sage"...and not just because of one Naruto Uzumaki), spies on the pair.

'Ah, Lord Ranshin,' Jiraiya thought to himself. 'It's hard to believe that you are both my teacher AND student...'

Jiraiya could recall the first time he had met Ranma. Back then, he was a student of Hokage Sarutobi, when he was one of three shinobi who would become legends in their own right, when he first met Ranma...

"Ah, why can't I get that damn bell?" Jiraiya says, as he stayed tied to the practice log.

"Have fun!" says the young Tsunade, as she and fellow team-mate Orochimaru left the area for the day.

"Don't want to be ya!" Orochimaru says, as he and Tsunade leaves their team-mate behind.

"Some friends you are!"

Sarutobi merely shook his head. Although Jiraiya showed great promise, he was still a bit of a handful.

"You have to do better, Jiraiya," Sarutobi says. "Both Tsunade and Orochimaru show great promise for their ages."

"Well, Tsunade is an over-achiever, and Orochimaru is a freak!"

Sarutobi sighs.

"Perhaps you need to think some more about what I said," Sarutobi says. "And maybe next time you'll pass the 'Bell Test'."  
And with that, Sarutobi disappears.

"It's not fair!" Jiraiya says. "Why can't I get the respect worthy of one is who destined for greatness? I'm running away!"  
And with that, after a few more minutes of struggling, Jiraiya slipped out of his bonds, and ran away...straight onto Rantsu lands...  
Ranma-chan relaxed a bit, as she sank into the pool of water, the result of the waterfall on her property. Although she could control her Jusenkyo curse, the means of doing so still required energy to affect the change...or to prevent the change from occuring in the first place.  
'Man, this is the life,' Ranma-chan thinks to herself. The year was 1968. At this time, she and her long time wife Usagi were home in Japan taking care of family business before going off to spend vacation time in the United States (specifically the city of San Francisco, where Usagi was to continue her training in the mystic arts). At the same time, the Mifune family, known to the public at large as "Team Racer" wanted to the Rantsu to get their sponsorship renewed from the Rantsu Foundation. In fact, Ranma and Daisuke ("Pops Racer") Mifune were old friends going all the way back during the reconstruction period in Japan, and had worked on the four previous models of the "Mach" series of racing cars.

For the first part of the year, Ranma-chan and Usagi were part of a clandestine American operation to hunt-down the Toc Faan, a group of Vietnamese "necromancers" who were giving the American special operations group trouble. The only reason why they had took the assignment was so that Usagi could finally be allowed to leave her "Task Force X" with honors...something that Ranma-chan was trying to facilitate.

With that out of the way, the couple returned home to Japan in order to "cleanse" their bodies of their experiences in Indochina. So while Ranma-chan was indeed relaxing, she was purifying herself as well.

"Ranma!" yelled a voice.

Ranma-chan opens her eyes to see Usagi's leap.

"CANNONBALL!"

SPLASH!

"Usako!" Ranma-chan yelled as she was nearly tackled. "What the heck was that for?"

"Just having some fun, Ran," Usagi says, as she swam next to her "husband". "You SHOULD relax, you know."

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Ranma-chan says, as she swam to a more shallow part of the pooling area.

Usagi swims up behind Ranma-chan, and hug her husband from behind. She could tell that Ranma-chan was still upset over what she had to do to stop one of the Toc Faan from summoning an army of the dead...by sacrificing an entire village full of hostages, knowing that the summoner in question was using them as "human shields".

"Ranma, it's not your fault that you couldn't save them. Bu we have to live our lives."

Ranma-chan turn to look at her wife.

"How can you say that? We're suppose to be the good guys, remember?"

"Yes, and that is a burden you'll have to bear for as long as you can remember, Ranma. Those people were dead the moment they were taken as hostages. And how many of OUR friends would have been hurt if you didn't do what you did? I'll have to bare the burden of knowing that we had to shed innocent blood to save the lives of others, but I'll be damned if I let some creep manipulate our ethics against us."

Ranma-chan sighs, as she leans her head on Usagi's.

"I guess I'll never get peace."

"Not if you want to continue to be worthy of the title 'martial artist', you won't."

As Ranma-chan begins to relax a bit, her senses picked up a presence.

'Usagi-' Ranma-chan began, as she thought telepathically.

'I know,' Usagi replies likewise. 'Isn't it CUTE?'

'No, and I don't know why you're so...fine with someone peeping on us!'

'Because I'm proud of my body?'

'Well...that's not the point, but THAT is a moot point anyway.'

Ranma-chan dislodges herself from Usagi's embrace, and began to perform some sort of water dance. Blue, tribal lines began to show on different areas of her body, as she began to perform a jutsu based upon what she knew of "Water Bending", an elemental Art native to the colony world of "Jeegoo" (Korean for "Earth"). Like the colony of Chikyuu, the beings known as "The Ancients", took humans from various regions and eras of ancient Earth, and settled them on many Earth-like worlds in order to preserve their culture (hence the nickname "The Preservers"); some world were exact duplicates of Earth, a process that has stumped many scientists to date. Some did theorized these multiple Earths came about during a clearance sale at the mysterious Magrathean Planet Factory for planets in bulk, and that the Ancients took advantage of the situation after recieving a gift card by the space faring Celestials during a "Life Day Festival" in the Lucas Galaxy...which turned out to be a dreadful affair that still being heralded as the worst experience in sentient interation to date.  
At any rate, both Chikyuu and Jeegoo were no exception to this, although only Chikyuu received the benefit of renewed colonization efforts in the late 21st century. That is why Chikyuu, unlike Jeegoo, had a mixture of ancient and modern technologies; Jeegoo had been left alone due to it being in so-called "uncharted territory", and only after the Prime Directive of the United Federation of Planets was planets like Jeegoo were given protection-status as "heritage worlds". And during her travels to that world, Ranma-chan would meet a young, teenaged boy who had to master his gifts in order to save his world from an ongoing war. There, Ranma-chan would learn how to better manipulate herself, when she learned to better manipulate the elements...or BEND them...

"Ha-tah!" Ranma-chan yelled, as she directed a stream of water to literally jump up and splashes the "peeping Tom".  
SPLASH!

"Ah!" Jiraiya yelled, as he was doused with the stream. As soon as he recovered, a now MALE Ranma was on him.  
"I ought to POUND you, kid!" Ranma says, as he, now somewhat clothed (i.e. running shorts), throttled the young ninja. He then noticed his clothes...

"Ranma?" Usagi says, as she comes up from behind. She was dressed in shorts and a halter-top, while she was drying her hair with her beach towel.

"This kid is from the 'Hidden Leaf Village'," Ranma says.

"What...what are you going to do, mister?" Jiraiya asks.

"Oh, I'll think of something..."

The next day...

"So, you want to teach young Master Jiraiya, Lord Ranshin?" asked Nidaime Hokage, the younger brother of the first Hokage and the grandfather of the young Tsunade.

Sarutobi was upset that the Lord of the Land of Fire had decided to make his presence known, even after signing the agreement of non-interference in Konoha affairs. More to the point, he was a little more than embarrassed that it was one of HIS students that had caused this. Right now, he was in the office of the Hokage, while Jiraiya's fate was being determined.

"Yes," Ranma says, as he stood in front of Nidaime. "It's been a while since I have last contributed anything to the village, and Jiraiya, who is enthused about becoming a great shinobi, could be helpful in this regard."

"Hmm," Nidaime replied. Part of the agreement of the village having some sort of autonomy included the Nidaime to contribute more within the "Go Kamasori Gama", the association that regulated the various shinobi villages and clans throughout Japan. "And you say you want to take the boy with you, when you go overseas?"

"Just for the summer," Ranma replies. "It will give me time to get to know the boy a bit better."

"I see. Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi looks at Ranma.

"As long as Jiraiya does not forget his training…I could allow him to go with Lord Ranshin."

"Then I shall allow it."

And that was that.

The next day, Jiraiya is walking away from his village, while Tsunade, Orochimaru and Sarutobi sees him off.

"Bon voyage!" Tsunade says enthusiastically.

"And don't come BACK!" Orochimaru yells.

"Man, I get no respect," Jiraiya says in a huff.

"Don't worry, kid," Ranma says. "After I'm done with you, you'll have ALL the respect you deserve."

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DS Wynne.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22: "2007" ("V" Side).**

* * *

During the 1960s and 1970s, the San Francisco Bay Area was in the forefront of the counter-culture movement, with its alternative lifestyles and political activism. At the center of this was the city of San Francisco, made famous for it streets ("Haight/Ashbury"), music ("The Grateful Dead") and the like. Usagi Tsukino wanted to spend time in this area, so that she could continue her mystic training. This time, it would be under the tutelage of the sorceress "Mistress Mariana"—of the mystic Tradition known as "The Cult of Ecstasy"—of the Pleasure Palaces of Baladour. Baladour was a realm that used to be "rooted" in what is now known as Turkey...until Islam took root in that country nearly 1000 years ago. Now, it exists in one of the umbral realms of the planet Saturn, where one can experience timeless pleasures that only the Ecstatics can provide. Since Mariana was going to be on Earth, specifically San Francisco, for a while, Usagi decided to take up her old friend's offer of training her in the ways of the Cult of Ecstasy (or simply "CoX"). Although, to be sure, Mariana did think that teaching Usagi her Art would bring her that much closer to "bedding" Usagi's husband… 

With the living arrangements iffy at best, Ranma took his newest student over to San Francisco's sister-city, known as the City of Oakland. Oakland traditionally has had a reputation of being a blue-collar town, especially since its residents tended to be rough-minded and practical in their actions. Thus, no one should have been surprised when such groups like the Black Panthers and the Hell's Angels would get their start from within that environment. More importantly, Oakland would become the birthplace of a martial arts discipline known as "Jeet Kune Do". Founded by the Wing Chun practitioner—and film actor—Jun Fan Bruce Lee, this Art would become instrumental in opening the West to martial arts in the vein of popular culture. For Ranma Saotome, interacting with Lee was the equivalent of a football fan attending fantasy camp to meet a star player. It took much to cause a Musabetsu Kakuto master to be impressed, since many of the tenets that Ranma's style was very similar. However, the big difference was that HIS martial arts style was not based on "less that noble" intentions…

Having known Master Lee for years now, all the way back when the Rantsu clan were one of the sponsors for his parents' Chinese opera troupe, Lee asked Ranma to temporarily take over as instructor for the shop in Oakland, while he continues to establish both the third shop and his acting career in Los Angeles. Helping him in this endeavor was-

"Here we are," Ranma said, as he opened the door to the martial arts school. Lee's school was located on the outskirts of Oakland's Chinatown District.

Jiraiya looks around…unimpressed.

"So?"

"So, we begin your training. And part of THAT means that you get to assist me in teaching students."

"Why should I? How you managed to get the Hokage to agree with this…well, whatever."

"I'm glad that you agree then."

Ranma tosses a broom to Jiraiya.

"What's this?"

"Part of your training includes chores. You'll be staying here until the living arrangements at the other place is settled."

"And where are YOU going to be?"

"I'll be here…accept on nights I spend time with the missus, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I DO know…heeheehee-!"

CLONK!

"Ow!" Jiraiya says, as he rubs the top of his forehead.

"Show some respect, Jiraiya. Besides, you'll be too busy to think about THAT anyway."

"Drat!"

And so, Jiraiya's training began. When he is not assisting Ranma in working with the students of the Jun Fan Jeet Kune Do School, Ranma takes Jiraiya on trips in the mountains near the East Bay…

Jiraiya leaps up to attack Ranma, using a combination of hands and feet while in mid-leap. Ranma blocks the movements, and, just as quickly, ties his hands and feet together in one fell swoop.

BAM!

"Oof!" Jiraiya yelps.

Their training area was in the East Bay Regional Park region, near the campgrounds. Every day, Ranma has Jiraiya take out the appropriate mats. After the training session, Ranma has Jiraiya put the mats back in the truck Ranma had bought for school purposes.

"Jiraiya, you're a _shinobi_," Ranma says. "Use the appropriate tactics."

"I am," Jiraiya says with a smirk. Then suddenly-

POOF!

At the last minute, Ranma caught Jiraiya's fist from his side.

"Better," Ranma replies, as he lets go. "You're were able to project a false front with the 'Substitution Jutsu' as a feint."

"Well, I rather do THAT than be humiliated."

"Good to hear that. I don't think I would need to help you much on you shinobi skills, but maybe two of them…"

Ranma sat down with Jiraiya and began to discuss jutsus involving body manipulation.

"And in fact, some have this ability based on bloodlines. Here, let me show you something…"

Ranma untied his pigtail, which allowed his hair to bellow out.

"Wow," Jiraiy says with amazement.

"Watch," Ranma says, as he used his hair as a whip or a grappling weapon. In fact, he was able to flip the truck he owned in a complete 360 degrees turn with his hair. And with another whip of his head, Ranma's hair was back to normal.

"What was that?"

"I call it the 'Dragon's Tail' Jutsu, though there are other names for this trick."

Ranma goes on to say that it was a technique that he had inadvertently learned after getting a curse that caused his hair to grow uncontrollably. Later, he learned the actual trick from a clan of demon hunting shinobi before mastering it as a guy. Of course, Ranma didn't tell Jiraiya that he first learned the Inujutsu as a _girl_, but he wasn't going to tell HIM that.

"And you could use that technique for feints or for defense, too."

"Really?"

"Really. I can teach you this technique, since a good 'trick' can make ALL the difference in a battle."

"Hmmm…"

_Sometime later…_

Setsuna Meioh-aka "Sailor Pluto"-sighed, as she showered. Setsuna would have to leave the City soon, so that she could resume her duties as the Guardian of the Time Gate. She had spent much of the summer spending time with Ranma and Usagi…and that "little pervert" that Ranma was training. In fact, she didn't even know that Ranma had taken on a student until his student was caught peeping on Usagi during her "nude" meditation sessions. Still, spending time with her Princess and her consort was an enjoyable experience. She even had gotten to be an avid fan of their musician friends-

"Heeheehee…"

'What was that?' Setsuna thought to herself, as she turned off the showerhead. She could have heard someone laughing. 'Oh, well…'

As Setsuna dried herself off, she could have sworn that she heard giggles coming from some low-end, fur coat.

"Oh, yeah," Jiraiya says to himself, as he used his own hair to create a 'faux-coat', which he'll use to peep either his teacher's wife (Usagi) or guest (Setsuna) whenever they are showering.

"That's it…"

And then, Jiraiya sees Setsuna moving closer, as if she suspects something amiss.

"Why is a coat in the bathroom?" Setsuna says to herself. And then, she realizes something.

"You…" Setsuna says, as she squints her eyes.

"Abort, abort!"

Ranma was lying in a hammock with Usagi in the backyard, when he hears commotion coming from the house. He sighs, as he gets up.

"I swear, that boy's hormones…"

"I'm sure he means well," Usagi says, as she doesn't even bother opening her eyes.

"That's because YOU are more like him than not."

"Oh, please."

* * *

"Ah, those were the days," Jiraiya says, as he thought to himself. "Who could have thought that I would learn the ways of the Ecstatics from Lady Usashinko, while training in martial arts? And to think that the 'Dragon's Tail' justsu would be the basis for my 'Needle Coat' Jutsu…go figure." 

With that, Jiraiya leaves "father" and son to their own devices.

"Um," Naruto began, as he sits his bowl down. "Thanks for the ramen."

"You're welcome, kiddo," Ranko replies. "I'll take those."

"Uh? Oh, yeah."

"Thanks," Ranko says, as she takes the used bowls and places them back into the basket.

"Um…how did you do that…thing with the 'Rasengan'?"

"Well, I used speed to create the sphere, but I also used strength to move it. Watch."

After setting the picnic basket down, Ranko brought up her right palm. Soon enough, an energy sphere forms.

"Okay…" Naruto says.

"Now watch…and use your 'aura sense' to see what I am doing."

In slow motion, Ranko take her left index finger, and, at the point of contact with the sphere, expels 'chakra'.

DOOM!

The sphere sails off, and slams into the facing of the cliff before them.

BOOM!

"Wow," Naruto says with amazement. "Wait, you're using _taijutsu_ techniques, huh?"

"Not so much of a technique, but definitely a side-effect of taijutsu training. You know Rock Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"He's stronger and faster because of his taijutsu training. Sure, he went overboard, but still benefit from his mastery."

"Oh. Um, can you help me learn how to master the Rasengan? That way, I can learn how to do THAT."

"Sure, I don't see why not. But like I said, it'll take strength to complete the second level of the Rasengan."

And to make a point, Ranko produces another Rasengan…and was steadily increasing its size.

"And believe, you'll be only scratching the surface on this one."

"Count me in!"

Meanwhile, Tsunade was lying on a branch nearby, seeing this interaction below her.

"So, you're really putting yourself out there, Ranma," Tsunade says to herself. "I really hope that you know what you are doing…"

_Meanwhile…_

Although "Café Americana"—located in the heart of Juuban Park, and owned by the Ranshin clan—it is normally closed after five o'clock, since it prides itself as being only a breakfast, brunch and lunch establishment. However, on this night, the staff kept the place opened for a special occasion…

"Okay, people!" says the manager and head chef Bill Tanaka, as the staff of both the floor and the kitchen hurried about. Bill has worked at the café for years, having trained as a chef from one of the best schools of culinary delights from around the world. In fact, the Tanaka family has operated the establishment since the end of the Second World War. Bill himself recently replaced his father as head chef after twenty years of service. Some people wondered why Bill would accept such a position, since he was an accomplished cook in his own right, especially since he has reached celebrity status as a participant in "Iron Chef". However, Bill points out three important reasons. One, working at Café Americana allows him the freedom to manage the place. Two, the select clientele that comes to Café Americana has enabled him to start up a profitable catering business on the side. And, three, the Rantsus have been good to his family. This did not include the top notch benefits he and everyone working there…

"We got special people here, so Mr. Ranshin wants us to be 'on our game."

"Bill," says his wife Jean, as she sets down the menus. Jean was hostess and assistant manager. "You should relax."

"I know, I know. It's just that rarely does Mr. Ranshin wants us to open at night. Also, his mother and Mrs. Ranshin's parents will be visiting for the first time, so I want to make a good impression."

Jean gives Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do fine, dear."

A short while later…

"I cannot believe you would do this to me, Ranma," Nodoka Saotome says, as she tapped her foot. "I can accept your…marriage to that girl, but I cannot accept this."

Ranma looks up. Since her arrival, he had to put up with Nodoka's anger over the fact that he would consider Lady Arwen his other mother. Ikuko tried to intervene, saying that she should accept Ranma the way is. However, Nodoka's response nearly to Ikuko nearly got Ken mad. However, Ikuko took the high road, and excuse herself to the back patio for some fresh air—with Ken in tow—while Usagi "powered her nose". That way, Ranma can lay down the ground rules before Arwen's arrival.

"Mom, I love you, and I will always protect you, but if you are going to be like this, I WILL cease contact with you."

"Wha-what?"

"Yes, I WILL. I consider Arwen family, and if you cannot accept that, I can have the driver take you back home."

"Ranma, as the keeper of the Saotome blade, I am the head of the clan!"

"Actually, according to tradition, once I am officially of age, I am to receive the Saotome blade, whether I am married or not," Ranma says, as he leans over. "Furthermore, since Pop is not around these days, I'm the head of our clan."

"That reminds me, what happened to your father?"

"Pops and Mr. Tendo are in the future…with Grand-mother Happosai. Whether or not they come back…I don't know. But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm the head of our family now…not you."

Nodoka sighs, as she realizes that she no longer has any power.

"Then, I guess my role in your life is complete," Nodoka says, as she takes out some documents in a sealed envelope. "I was going to wait to give these to you on your wedding day, but I might as well give these to you now, my son."

Ranma accepts the envelope.

"Okay…"

"In it, you'll find title to ownership of all Saotome properties, including the house and the family sword…which I will present to you officially upon your marriage."

Pause.

"I guess it's hard for me to see you as something more than that little boy who left me years ago."

"Mom-"

"But don't worry…I'll get used to it. At least you DID give me lots of grandchildren."

"Mom, like I said, I do love you."

"I know, son. Say, is…Genma happy?"

"He should be…since he was reunited with you in the future."

"Really?"

"Really. By the way, I know about Grandpa's true heritage."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I know that he is really 'Prince Yosho' of Juraian Empire, and that you are half-Juraian."

Nodoka was in a state of shock. She wanted to tell her son about his alien heritage, but…

"How-?"

"Well, first time I met Yosho was back when I was trapped in the past…on Jurai. We ended up as best friends in fact. Later, in the future, I learned more about my heritage, when I learned that you were still alive in the future. Boy, I could have done a lot of damage had Tenchi not force me to back down, especially since I hadn't manifested Light Hawk Wings at that point."

"So you know about…those?"

"Yep. But, eventually, I did see you, and you became an important person in my life, especially when I would get married to Sasami."

"YOU married Aunt Sasami?"

"Yes, mostly because of your influence. But anyway, the point is that you'll still be a part of my life, Mom. All I ask you is to allow me to be the man you want me to be, rather than keep me as the little boy that was taken away from you."

Nodoka nods her head, as she takes her son in her arms.

"I'm proud of you, my son. And I will do as you ask."

"Thanks, Mom."

Outside, while Ken and Ikuko were talking about how they should approach Nodoka, they see a "swan boat" appear just over the small lake that was next to the café.

"Um, dear?" Ken asks.

"This must be the other person we were to meet," Ikuko says with assurance.

The boat then lands gently into the water, and moves up to the dock near their deck. The couple could see maidens in clocks, as well as warriors of an ancient kind. When one of the male attendants got out of the boat, he approaches the Tsukino couple, while another attendant tie the boat to the pier.

"We are here to meet Lord and Lady Rantsu?" said the man, as he pulls off the hood of his cloak. Apparently, he was either a Vulcan…or an elf.

"Um, if you mean Ranma and Usagi, then yes, they are here," Ken says nervously.

A woman of impeccable stature comes up from behind. She, too, had pointy ears.

"My apologies for my…companion's curt manner," says Moira. "Traveling to Earth is not an easy thing for us…constitutionally."

"Um, no problem, I guess."

"Where are my manners?" Moira says with a bow. "My name is Moira Saotome-Izanagi."

"Wait, are you Ranma's daughter?" Ken asks.

"Yes. My father had a previous relationship with my mother eons ago. But enough of that…allow me to introduce you to the mother of my father: Lady Arwen."

Arwen, who seemingly glided to face the Tsukino bow before them; the Tsukino couple bows likewise.

"It is an honor to meet parents of both my dear friend Usagi, who served as my 'maid of honor' and guardian of my sword 'Haldafang'."

"Um, thank you?" Ikuko managed to say.

Things are certainly getting interesting this evening…

_Meanwhile…_

"Cassandra is…quite a person," Minako says.

"You're not kidding," Ranma says, as he and Minako strolls down the path by the Thames River.

"With all these adventures…I bet you never had to deal with something that was completely dangerous."

"On the contrary, there have been dangerous situations that I and the Doctor had to overcome. In fact, after we left 1953 London, we ended up facing an ancient evil."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like the Devil. Or something there of."

"!"

And so Ranma begins to tell Minako how he, the Doctor and company ended up on an impossible planet…

* * *

Ranma woke up in his bunk feeling a bit of a hang over…which was weird considering he hadn't had one in YEARS. The last thing he remembered was celebrating the Queen's Coronation in proper style- 

"Hmmmm…darling…"

That's when he noticed a weight on his chest.

'Please…don't let it be who I THINK it is,' Ranma thought to himself.

Slowly, Ranma uncovers the head of the person's head. He sees the locks of red hair…

As if on cue, a sleepy Cassandra looks up…and smiles. Although she had one of Ranma's bodies, her face was the younger version of her old face.

"'Morning...'tiger'."

"AHHHHHHH-!"

"What the hell was that?" Rose says, as she stumbles into her father's room. She was up fixing breakfast when she heard her father Ranma scream. So upon entering the room, she sees her father backed against the wall, using one of his pillows to cover his "modesty", while Cassandra had a sheet draped over her front area. "YOU!"

Cassandra sees Rose carrying a butter knife, as she rounds on the Lady.

"N-now, wait a minute-" Cassandra begins to say.

"What the bloody noise-?" the Doctor said, as he and Mickey enter Ranma's room. And then they see what was going on. "Oh, dear."

"I'll say," Mickey says with a grin. "The 'Old Soldier' certainly works fast."

'Old Soldier' was Mickey's nickname for Ranma, since Ranma was trained in warfare, besides martial arts for eons.

The Doctor sees Rose, and quickly moves to calm Rose down.

Later, the TARDIS appears in normal space, this time in a storage room.

"I can't believe it," Rose complains, as she exits the TARDIS.

"Well, I did say that due to what the Wire did to Ranma, he and Cassandra have a connection that is…physical," the Doctor says, as he steps out. "Stuff like this…will be the norm for a while."

"Well, frankly, she was better as Dad's imaginary friend!"

"I resent that," Cassandra says, as she steps. "Besides, your father was quite the gentleman."

"Yeah, right. And another thing, I still consider you an enemy, even if you are connected to Dad. So keep your mouth closed, okay?"

"So, what's it like, you know, 'doing yourself'?" Mickey says, as he and Ranma were the last to exit the TARDIS.

Ranma looks at Mickey, was about to say something, but waved it off.

"I bet it was the ultimate form of mas-"

"Shut up, why don't ya Mickey?" Rose yells back.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'm the only one to play the role of the 'tin dog' STILL…"

Eventually, they arrived at a central command center…or something.

"This place seems like a mining facility," Mickey says.

"And apparently 'Evil Lives Here', too," Rose says.

"Cassandra, put that away," says the Doctor. "I don't think this place is THAT bad-"

"No, Doc, take a look," Ranma says, as he begins to examine the wall with an alien script, underneath the words "Evil Lives Here".

The Doctor goes over to the wall.

"Wow," the Doctor says.

"What?"

"This script…is ancient. So much so that I can't even understand it…and I've been around!"

Rose looks at the script, until she sees Ranma mumbles them.

"Dad?"

Ranma quickly turns his head towards Rose. The look in Ranma's eyes worried her.

"Dad, what's wrong-?"

"Doc, we better get out of here," Ranma says with urgency.

"We just got here-" the Doctor began.

"NOW!" Ranma yells. "Trust me, we don't NEED to be here!"

"What's so worrisome about some funny words-?" Mickey begins, as he opens another hatch…to reveal four creatures dressed in gray suits. They were bald, had small, pointy ears, yellowish eyes like octopoids and had tentacles where a mouth should be.

"Um, guys?"

"WE NEED TO FEED," the creatures say, as they raise glowing globes…and pointed at Mickey.

"Guys? A little help, please?"

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23: "2007" ("W" Side).**

* * *

It had been 500 years since the last time the Doctor and company were last visited the Fourth Bountiful Human Empire. Somehow, bad things tend to happen that draws these traveling adventurers…

"Ranma, calm down!" The Doctor says, as he grabbed Ranma's shoulders. "I need for you to FOCUS."

Ranma forced himself to remain calm. Although what he read freaked him out, he was…a martial artist.

"Right," Ranma says, as he turns his full attention back to the task at hand…

Mickey picks up a spare chair.

"Okay, you bastards!" Mickey says, as he waves a chair, while more of these strange, demonic-like aliens fill the habitat area.

"Come at me!"

The lead alien stops, causing his companions to stop as well. He then tapped the glowing sphere in his hand, which was connected through a long plastic tube that ran into the maw of the alien.

"My apologies, sir," the alien said. "We meant to say, 'IT IS TIME TO FEED YOU'. Of late, there has been electromagnetic interference of our communications node."

"Well…just don't walk on us like THAT, okay?"

"Now, Mickey," Cassandra interjects, as she leans over Mickey's shoulders. "We shouldn't be rude to our potential host."

"What? So you can 'comp' stuff?" Rose says.

"Okay, so who are your 'employers'?" Ranma asked. He needed to know more about the source of this script…

As did the Doctor, thank you very much.

"I would like that as well," the Doctor asked, as he puts back his "atomic screwdriver".

As if on cue, three people barge into the sanctuary room.

"Bloody hell…the sensors were RIGHT," said the lead man (white British with graying temples and a receding hairline) who was middle age extraction. His companions were a dusky skinned young woman, and a swarthy young man. Based upon their mannerism, they appeared to be military.

The man holsters his pistol, while his companions kept their rifles at ready. Meanwhile, Ranma was already planning on taking out all three of them, as soon as the Doctor gives the signal…

The lead man steps up to the Doctor, and holds his wrist communicator.

"Captain, you're not going to believe it…there are really humans here!"

A short time later, the Doctor and his companions were in the command center. When the entire structure began to shake, the man ordered them into the command area.

"Ranma?" the Doctor asked. He knew that Ranma, as a Sailor Scout, was attuned to nature's "moods" on an intuitive level.

"Gravitational fields…are amiss," Ranma says. "Wherever we are, what we are feeling is not local."

"That's a good guess…whoever you are," says a an older woman (white, British,, with locks of flowing auburn-colored hair.

"Where did you all come from?" the leader of the base (black, British, with thin, short deadlocks. "It's impossible that you could be here-!"

BLAAAAANG! BLAAANG! BLAAAAAANG-!

"Here comes the next gravitational wavefront," the woman says.

"Okay everyone," the leader says. "Brace for impact. You, five…I'd hold something if I were you."

As soon as everyone brace held onto something-

BRRRRRRAAAAAK-!

The entire structure shook, as if a bomb went off. And just as suddenly, it stopped.

"Well, that didn't last too-"

Ranma suddenly grabs the Doctor, who was about to protest when a much stronger wave front struck.

BOOM!

Circuits popped, causing panels to erupt in fire.

'Man, this takes me back,' Ranma thought, as he held the Doctor. 'All the times the _Enterprise_ was attacked…

"What the hell was THAT?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, I expect better accommodations from our host," Cassandra says. Since she didn't have clothes of her own, she was wearing Ranma's Chinese clothes (this time, the red shirt with the black pants), while Ranma wore the black leather jacket (with white t-shirt, blue jeans and thick boots) that the Doctor once wore in his Ninth Incarnation.

"Cassandra-" Rose began.

"I know, I know…you want me to 'shut up'."

"Now you get the routine."

The leader does a quick roll call, and assigns people to perform a major systems check.

"Where are we?" the Doctor asks.

"'We' are on a an expedition to acquire the source of power that is holding this place in orbit."

"Orbit around what?" Ranma asked.

The crew of the salvage station turns to look at each other.

"You really don't know, do ya?" asked the older woman.

"No we don't."

"Then allow me to introduce you to our situation," says the older woman. "I'm 'Ida Scott', and this is 'Acting Captain' Zachary Cross-Flame."

"Charmed," says the Blackman sarcastically. "Now, can you tell us who you all are, and what are five doing here, especially since this is a hazardous zone?"

"Fair enough," the Doctor says. "I'm the Doctor-"

"I'm Rose Tyler," says Rose.

"Smith…Mickey Smith," Mickey replied.

"I am the lovely Lady Cassandra…Saotome?" Cassandra replied, while looking at Ranma with an expectant look. Since she was of Ranma's flesh, she assumed that she was a part of his family.

"Fine, I accept you into my CLAN," Ranma replies, thinking of the ramification of such a declaration.

"THAT is debatable," Rose interjects.

"Anyway, I'm 'Ranma Saotome'…and sorry about dropping in on ya."

"Now THAT is over, can you explain the source of the disturbance?"

"Sure, why not?" Zachary says, as he flips a switch. "Warning though: first timers tend to be frightened by what they see."

As if on cue, the overhead opens up to reveal a clear doom. However, what everyone saw was disturbing.

"Oh, dear," Cassandra says, as she hid behind Mickey. There was something evil about this black sun with the orange-red corona.

"What's going on?"

"Man, I knew it…I KNEW it!" Ranma shouted.

"Know what?" Ida asked. "About this 'black hole'?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," inquired the Doctor.

Ranma looks around the room. These people…have been doomed from the start. And if THAT was the case…

"No, um, I wondered why the TARDIS was skewed to this place. This…black hole was probably the reason for it."

"Um, yes," Ida replies.

However, the Doctor knew that Ranma was hiding something. He'll have to talk to him in a bit about it. In the mean time…

"Yes,' the Doctor says, as he clears his throat. "If that is a black hole, then why is this place stable?"

"Ah," says the younger woman named "Scooti Manista", who turned out to be Ida's younger half-sister. "Well, you see…"

A short time later, after learning that the last gravitational wake had collapsed the section of the base that contained the TARDIS…

"Okay," the Doctor says, as he closes the door to a spare storage room. "I did the calculations, and I know that the power needed to keep this place in orbit around that black hole is an impossibility. And since we now lost the TARDIS, I need answers."

Ranma sighs, as he turns to face his old friend.

"What is your stance on religion…in general, Doctor?"

"I think that as sentient beings progress, there is little need to have faith in a 'higher power'…whether or not one believes in such things. And usually, such 'power' tends to be overzealous chaps that like to 'play' god…no pun intended. Why?"

"Back on Earth, in October of 1989, Usagi and I were a part of a team of researchers, invited by a secret order of Catholic priests, to investigate an artifact found at an abandoned church that contained the essence…of the Devil."

"Heh, the Devil?" the Doctor laughed. And when he looked into Ranma's eyes, he stopped laughing. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh, I would think that the deaths of eight of the researchers in one night tends to sober one's view on things."

"Okay…"

Ranma sits down on a nearby chair.

"According to the priest who invited us, the essence was the distilled consciousness of 'evil'. The story on how that came about is sketchy at best. Some say that the crucifixion of Jesus Christ was a cover for the actual battle that allowed Christ to destroy the living embodiment of evil, and that he was really an alien that adopted human form so that he and his disciples could destroy this evil. Others would say that he was a 'Shining One', the embodiment or one of the embodiments of Creation. I don't know what the true story about it, especially since I've met the 'Demon Knights', and heard THEIR stories-"

"'Demon-Knights'?"

"Yeah. A band of warriors who dedicate their lives to protect the seven keys of Heaven…so that the Darkness does not return."

"Elaborate."

"You know that the Universe runs in cycles, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Some say that so-called 'demons' are holdovers of the inhabitants that used to thrive in the previous iteration of the Universe. And that the only way to restore their world would be for them destroy ours. Those that serve these demons…or whatever they are called, are called 'Nephandi'"

Ranma takes out his modified RAZR phone, and tapped a few buttons. A holographic display of the lettering appears.

"These writings are called 'Enochian'. Actually, it's an older variation of the Enochian that I know."

"Wait. You're saying that this 'the language of the pillars of Heaven'."

"Same thing, but this was the first language codified in the Universe."

"Then why didn't the TARDIS picked it up?"

"Simple. By the time Gallifrey came about, both classical and 'modern' Enochian died out, with only a handful knowing it. Enochian is the bases of magic, having derived directly from the Source upon the creation of the Universe."

"I get it now…the language of the Universe!"

"Right. Upon gaining sentience, any given species has the ability to understand the Universe. Some continue onward to become so-called gods, alien intelligences and the like, while the species begin to loose this ability as the axiom 'survival of the fittest' comes to play. However, the very gene that allows sentience to take place still holds the potential to 'relearn' this language…sometimes in the guise of another, such as magic or hyper-science. Only at a certain point, does the Enochian Principle reveals itself, and thus the next 'evolutionary step takes place."

"Huh. To think that the Universe still holds surprises for the likes of me…"

"Look, I don't expect you to agree with me on whether or not the Devil is an alien. All I know is from the results of the Devil's handiwork that 'Sanctuary Base 6' is going to repeat the mess that I've seen in the past."

"Okay, so how do you know that this place specifically…is evil?"

Ranma looks up at the ceiling.

"Because THAT black hole overhead is known as 'The Eye of the Wyrm', a name that has been bandied about within mystic circles. It's one of those…omen-type celestial bodies that could be seen every few thousands of years, usually when a great catastrophe occurs that collapses civilizations and junk. And it is said that on an ancient world that circles the Eye where the Devil is imprisoned. HA! As if there is one 'Devil' to deal with…"

The Doctor nods his head. While he was not mystically inclined like Ranma was, he did believe that there were being out in the Universe who possessed great abilities. Unfortunately, most of them were bent on universal destruction.

"Alright, I believe you," the Doctor says. "If the Devil is here, then we had best persuade the Captain and his team to abandoned their excavation…if we are to nip this matter in the bud."

Unfortunately, they were far too late…

"Tobey?" says Scooti—maintenance chief—as she enters the quarters of Tobey Zed, the resident archeologist. Ever since the digging began, Tobey has been trying to decipher the ancient. And as time went, Tobey became a man possess.

Truer words…

"Tobey?" Scooti says, upon hearing an airlock opening. She enters the main corridor to see it empty…

"Computer, was the airlock open?"

"CONFIRMED," replied the computerized voice.

"Then…who was it?"

"UNKNOWN."

Out of curiosity, Scooti opens the window shields to seal Tobey 'bathing' in the rays of the so-called 'black sun'…

"Tobey…"

Tobey turns around…eyes red and covered in Enochian. He seems to beckon Scooti to come forward…

"NO!" Scooti yells.

"Tobey" smiles, as he clenches his right fist…

CRACK!

The safety glass burst outward, the air within to be sucked out.

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, Ranma was running to the damaged section. The plan was for the Doctor to convince Zachary to abandoned the base, while Ranma collects the evidence. Upon hearing what had happened, Ranma immediately uses his vacuum blades to cut the locks on the door, so that no more damage could occur.

FSS-FSS!

DOOM!

Ranma see Scooti, who was about to be sucked outside.

"Ahhh-!"

Ranma grabbed the woman, and used his aura to shield them both from the rigors of no atmosphere.

With Scooti nearly unconscious, Ranma turns his attention to the source of the trouble…

"YOU SURVIVED, WYLDLING," "Tobey" says. "I SUPPOSE I SHALL CORRECT THAT."

Ranma could hear the Devil's words in his mind. Only his mastery over his body seems to keep himself and Scooti from dying on the spot. Unfortunately, there was no atmosphere for him to reply. Ranma then dipped into 'pocket space', and pulls out a silver pillbox. He then pulls out two red pills.

'Scooti, swallow,' Ranma thought, as he slipped the pill into Scooti's mouth, while slipping another pill into his own. These were the oxygen blood pills that the medical corp within the shinobi had developed.

Scooti manages to swallow, before her energies picked up. She tied to speak, but couldn't.

'Relax…think.'

'H-how-?' Scotti manages to think.

'I'll explain later,' Ranma replied, as he ties Scooti to a secured line with his a rope he always keeps with him. 'Stay HERE.'

Ranma uses his will to leap over to where "Tobey" was still standing.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, LITTLE WYLDLING? I'M THAT WHICH IS EVIL…I AM SUPREME-!"

Without hesitation, Ranma leaps up at "Tobey". However, instead of using his right fist, Ranma chose to use his elbow instead. It was a classic "Muay Thai" maneuver designed to break bone at a single point.

BOOF!

"Tobey" steps back, feeling his face being caved in.

"HOW-?"

'You may be using that body while enhancing it, but it's still a body,' Ranma thought, as he proceed to brutally. 'I don't know if you are THE Devil or not, and I don't care. Too many people have died because of the likes of you. Consider this pay back.'

Inside, the people of Sanctuary Base 6 gawks at what was going on outside.

"But…that's insane!" Zach says. "Look at 'em!"

"Every known laws of physics are being broken!"

"Ah, right," says the Doctor, as he gives a knowing grin. "Every KNOWN law."

"Well, I'm convinced," says Mr. Jefferson (white, British, with graying temples), who was the head of security. "Too many strange things have happened lately, and I for one don't want caught at the business end of it."

"Well?" the Doctor says.

"Bloody hell," Zachary says.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Minako says. "Did you just beat him up?"

"Pretty much," Ranma replies. "The Devil—or whoever it was—couldn't control a damaged corpse, so he was forced back into his original body. And believe me, Tobey Zed was already dead when the Devil had took over his body."

"So how did you manage to escape that place?"

"Actually, we were lucky enough to find the TARDIS near where the Devil was literally chained. Apparently, it had purposely caused the quake that sent the TARDIS to the bottomless pit in order to trap us, as a gambit. He didn't think I would be so brazen as to challenge him directly. Feh."

"That was very brave of you, Ranma."

Ranma stops for a minute, and then turns to look into Minako's eyes.

"Thanks…Mina-chan."

And with that, Ranma kisses Minako full on the lips. Minako takes in the kiss.

"Oh, Ranma…"

Minako steps back…to see Ranma's red eyes. Enochian was written all over his face.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! I SHALL COVER THE EARTH IN BLOOD AND DISPAIR!" "Ranma" proclaims.

"Noooooooo-!"

"Minako!" Ranma said, as he shook Minako awake. "Minako!"

"Huh?" Minako says, as she focused her eyes. At first, she was expecting to see a possessed Ranma, but…he appeared to be normal.

"Minako, are you okay?" Ranma said with concerned. "You spaced out a bit before screaming…"

"S-sorry, Ranma. I guess…with your story so engrossing, I kind of got caught up in it."

"Well, please don't you worry, okay? Look, I'll take you back over to Jackie's. And then we'll talk about you coming along with me and the Doctor tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really. Come…let's go."

And with that, Ranma and Minako leave for East London. As they did, Ranma turns his head to look behind him.

His Sharingan was full tilt, while he was grinning like a maniac. Cackling could be heard in the background…

(Cue: Michael Jackson's "Thriller".)

**The End?**

**Author's note: JUST kidding. Or AM I? Heeheehee…**

**Next time: The Naruto stuff wraps up next time. See you soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24: "2007" ("X" Side)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, two days later…_

"Okay, this is the last day for our session," Ranko Tendo said. "BEGIN!"

Ranko had used a "Shadow Clone Jutsu" technique in order to split her time between her son Naruto Uzumaki and her cousin Sasuke Uchiha.

"Right!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, though in different parts of the area. While Naruto trained in the lower terraces, Sasuke trained in the upper terraces above the town…

"Here we go!" said Ranko #1, as she let go of a small boulder that was tied unto the limb of one of the few trees Naruto did not destroy. "Heads up!"

"Right!" Naruto said, as he charged the fingertips with chakra to break the boulder.

BAM!

"Ow!" Naruto said, as he shook his hand, while feeling pain.

Ranko merely shook her head.

"Naruto, you got to remember what I told you about using the 'Earth Element' as a way of standing you ground!"

"Sorry," Naruto said, as rubbed his fingers. "It's just that I want to go after the rock, rather than allow it to come ta me."

"That's fine…if you remember your fundamentals. You can STILL make the strike, but you have to be secured in your resolve first. That is why I'm teaching you more Earth Elemental stuff."

"Oh. Okay."

"Good. Here's another."

Ranko lets another boulder swing. Although the "Breaking Point" training was a "trademark" of sorts of her friend/rival Ryouga Hibiki, it was a good training tool for stamina and strength training. Originally a Joketsukou technique, one benefit of the training allowed anyone to break through solid objects with little chakra. In fact, Ranko developed a technique that can shatter biological objects, back when she—as "Ranma Saotome"—spent time on the world of "Wormwood". Wormwood was a pocket dimension that had little to no flora and inorganic substances. In fact, the entire world was a living being, similar to the world/Green Lantern Mogo. Humans and demons adapted to that world by "growing" things on that world, which would be the equivalent of fleas and ticks using a animal as a resource to thrive upon. No one knew how this came about, although dealing with the demon horde—known as "The Unholy"—that plagued humanity was a more pressing concern. The humans themselves patterned their society off of medieval Europe on Earth, where a Catholic-like organization—called "The Cathedral"—was the center of the human government. Ruled by a class of _priests_, the human _knights_ fought the demons, either in the form of the royal "Templars" or in the form of the common-class "Hospitallers". Only the _monks_ deal with the day-to-day activities amongst the common folk, and usually at on the behalf of the people (all of which, thanks to living on Wormwood for eons, possess inhuman levels of physical attributes). The mysterious "Worm Speakers"—humans who bind the worms of Wormwood into his or her mouth to speak to spirits of "Wormwood"—take the role of the _shaman_. Not surprisingly, only the renegade group of solitary warriors known as the "Apok"—masked warriors who were former priests—gets along with strange "clerics".

Thus, within this environment, Ranko learned how to adapt a technique that was made to break rocks, into a technique that was made to "break" flesh…

"Here goes nothing!" Naruto says, as he charges his fingers again with chakra. This time, he allowed himself to spread the energy throughout his body, thus allowing him to be more stabilized.

"HA!"

BAM!

Naruto not only stopped the boulder from going into him, but he stopped the momentum as well.

"Good one," Ranko said, as she observed Naruto's actions. "You stood your ground this time."

"Thanks," Naruto says, as he stepped back. "I wish I had more time to learn how to shatter the boulder."

"You will…but AFTER you master your Rasengan."

"What do you mean by 'your Rasengan'"?

"Simply put, each person that learns martial arts defines that martial arts. Back when I was younger, I learned a technique that uses _depression_ as a way of generating energy, as a means of delivering a concentrated douse of energy in the form of a projectile."

"Like your 'Dragon's Breath'?"

"Yep. However, I could not master it, because I'm not the sort to be depressed. So, I created my own version of it called the 'Tiger's Roar', which was based upon confidence. In fact, I was able to create the modified version called the 'Double Tiger's Roar'. Watch."

Ranko got into a _horse stance_, breathed deeply, and suddenly shot out both palms.

"HA!" Ranko yelled, as she let loose two energy into the sky. The spheres of energy sailed harmlessly into the blue sky.

"Wow," Naruto says with amazement. "That's neat!"

"Thanks," Ranko says. "I rarely get a chance to show-off my older stuff."

"I bet you know a lot of techniques and jutsus."

"True, but I don't use them all, nor do I remember to do so unless I absolutely need to. Personally, I wasted too much time trying to learn everything and anything just to make me a better martial artist."

"But…you know so much!"

"But does that make me a better fighter?"

Ranko points to her arm braces.

"Do you know why I wear these?"

"Um, no…"

"I wear them to purposely negate most of my chakra access."

"But…you can be so powerful!"

"Power means nothing if you lack the wisdom to use it. And also, as long as I wear these things around my wrists, I can still learn new techniques that don't require chakra. I can keep my body and mind sharp by still working at it. Watch this."

Ranko goes over to another boulder, which was the size of a "Mini Coop"…and picks it up overhead.

"Wow. You're strong!"

"This thing weighs less than 2 tons," Ranko says, as she sets the boulder back down. "Without the arm braces, I can lift 100 tons…easily."

"Oh, I get it," Naruto says, as he scratches his forehead. "You make things harder for yourself so that you don't get soft."

"Exactly."

Naruto nods his head, and then over to the boulder Ranko just picked up.

"So…doing this will help me?"

"Yep…and then some."

Naruto nods in satisfaction.

_Meanwhile…_

After Sasuke went through the second level of his speed training—this time, Ranko (#2) used the _piranha_ fish—Ranko steps forth.

"So far, your speed has increased many fold, and with it, increased mastery over your aura."

Suddenly, Ranko throws a bolt of electricity at Sasuke, who catches, and runs it out of his body towards a safe distance.

CRACKA-BOOM!

"Nice one," Ranko said with a pleased smirk. "Normally, the aura of a human body just…sits there. However, when we use chakra, the side effect is that one's aura is set in motion, as energy flows through our body. WE are simply rotating the flow of are auras, so that when struck by lightning, the energy 'rides' the flow of the chakra. And when we master the flow of the chakra-"

"We can manipulate the flow of the energy directed at US," Sasuke says. "But…what about how we generate fire?"

"Like anything, there is positive chakra and negative chakra. Normally, they are kept apart, but the flame—and electricity for that matter—comes from the friction when this chakra collides. That's while you hear the screeching sound. That is the friction process at work."

"Huh. So…that's it, as far as mastery over chakra? Can I…improve what I learned so far?"

"You're talented enough," Ranko says. "Heck, I revise techniques all the time…usually when I have a real challenge to overcome."

And then, and idea popped into Ranko's head.

"Another round of 'Agni Kai'? That way, I can see how much you have improved."

"Sure…why not?"

Ranko got into a fighter's stance.

"Ready?"

Sasuke gets into his own stance.

"Whenever you are."

"Well, then…ATTACK!"

Ranko and Sasuke traded blows, while, upon contact, Sasuke was expelling flames from his fingertips. In the game called "Agni Kai", points are recorded whenever a player can contact with the other opponent's body. Although this seems brutal, a master of the Fire Element can survive such a thing, since he or she can withstand heat. Ranko was teaching Sasuke Agni Kai as a means of helping him to be in control—rather than control—his movements. Already, the familiar gold/red hue of a Fire Master's eyes is apparent in one Sasuke Uchiha. Upon activation of the Sharingan, the gold hue will encircle the familiar red eyes with tomoe marks.

In the sparring session itself, Ranko was flowing through Sasuke's movement like a veteran master…

At the last minute, Ranko caught a stray kick, grappled it, and flipped Sasuke away.

FLIP!

"Ooof!" Sasuke says, as he landed in a heap.

"Good," Ranko says. "Your combat skills are good, but you seem to be…lacking in the improvisation area."

Sasuke nods, as he gets ups.

"Again."

Sasuke tries to act like he was not interested, but suddenly performed a pinwheel kick, attempting to put Ranko on the defense. However, she was more than ready to counter the attack. Upon seeing an opening, Ranko used two fists to slam into Sasuke's chest.

BAM!

Sasuke quickly kipup to a standing position, and continued his assault.

"What's the matter?" Ranko mocked. "If you're going to hit me…HIT ME!"

Sasuke thought for a moment. He knew that although he could create a "Blue Flame"—which was hotter than the normal yellow/orange, and red flames—Ranko would see the attack coming. And the same problem goes for the Chidori-

That's it.

Ranko would suspect a Chidori attack, but not in the manner that Sasuke was about to employ…

Ranko noticed a change in Sasuke's aura.

'Chidori?' Ranko thought to herself, as she braced herself for the attack-

POW!

Ranko felt the attack, as Sasuke pushed his fist into her gut. It did not hurt, but the attack did surprise her. At this point, she could see arcs of energy danced around Sasuke's body, as Sasuke pressed his attack. From this, Ranko could tell that Sasuke was turning his Chidori inward, giving him a boost of energy, as well as forming a more mortified aura for self-protection. And, he seemed to moving faster than he previously has been.

Time to end this.

Ranko took out a 100-yen piece, and, just as Sasuke was about to hit her-

"Happo 100-yen Satsu."

ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPPP!

Sasuke suddenly felt his energy decrease. In fact, he found himself lying on the ground, severely weakened.

"Wha-what…?"

"THAT, my young friend, is called the 'Happo 100-yen Satsu'," Ranko said, as she helps Sasuke to his feet. "It's a trick from the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu."

"'Anything Goes Martial Arts'?" Sasuke replies weakly.

"Yep. I'll tell ya more about it, once you've recover…"

Sasuke nods, before noticing that Ranko looked older and more voluptuous…and she had weird markings on her forehead. If he weren't tired, he'd have a nosebleed.

"You…look different…"

"It's…a side-effect of absorbing your energy, Sasu-kun," Ranko said, as she spoke in a melodious tone. Ranko hates when she is like this, since it always mean that her avatar, the goddess Ranshinko, becomes HER. It was similar to when Dr. Donald Black used to become Thor (before Thor became the Lord of Asgard), or when Billy Batson used to become Captain Marvel (before he permanently took the wizard Shazam's place as the newest guardian of the Rock of Eternity). And she particularly hates her changes because she ends up acting more like a girl because of it.

"Every time I do my trick, I get…enhanced."

"Heh, I'll say…"

While rolling her eyes, Ranko was just glad that Jiraiya was not around to see her latest…look.

"You did good, kid," Ranko says with pride. "You did good."

_Meanwhile…_

Master Jiraiya didn't mind since it gave him time to convince his old teammate Lady Tsunade to take up the mantle of "Fifth Hokage"…as well as check out to girls in the area. In fact, he was glad that his former teacher/student was involved, since he felt that Naruto needed his father/mother. Still, he was worried when he learned from Tsunade that his other "old team-mate" Lord Orochimaru had taken over the body of his other student, Lady Usashinko, otherwise known as—amongst certain circles—the Fourth Hokage Arashi Kazama.

"I can't believe it," Jiraiya says angrily, as he and Tsunade sipped their drink. "Orochimaru has crossed the line with this one."

"Feh, what do you expect from Orochimaru?" Tsunade replied. "But I do have a little secret that he should have known BEFORE taking over Lady Usashinko's body.

"Oh?"

Tsunade whispers something into Jiraiya's left ear.

"You don't say?"

"Yep. It was a fail-safe measure that Lord and Lady Rantsu had placed on their original bodies to prevent such a thing from occurring. However, even IF those safeguards were circumventing, there is something else that a would-be successor would have to deal with…something ALIEN."

"Humph. Then, I shall propose a toast."

Jiraiya raises his cup mockingly.

"May out dear bastard of a friend find the peace he richly deserve…"

CLINK!

"Heh, you're right about THAT," Tsunade says, as she took another sip.

"So, Tsunade, have you accepted Lord Ranshin's offer?"

"Huh?"

"You know, about becoming the next Hokage."

"Well…since he did offer to pay all my old debts…"

"There you go!"

"But why don't YOU take the job, you old goat?"

"Honestly, do you think I'd make a good example for the next generation of shinobi?"

"Hmmm, good point. I guess someone has to take the job."

"So, what are you going to say to Orochimaru then?"

"Should I even answer that?"

**END FLASHBACK!**

BAM!

Out in the open field, Tsunade took a direct hit from Kabuto, the medical-nin. She rolled with the punch to avoid direct contact with his glowing hands (which were designed to severe the nerves that were attached to the muscles). Lying on a lawn chair was Orochimaru-chan, who was sipping iced tea. Orochimaru-chan looked like a gothic version of Usagu Tsukino who wore Orochimaru's clothes (including the netted body suit).

"You see, dear Tsunade, had you helped me get control of this body, we would not be in this mess," Orochimaru says with a smirk.

Tsunade huffs, as she turns to make sure that Tonton the pygmy pig was keeping watch over Shizune's prone body. Tsunade was hoping to trick Orochimaru, so that she could deliver the necessary blow to shut down the body that Orochimaru was using. That is, before Kabuto realized what was going on. Since then, things have gone from bad…to WORSE.

"Then why don't YOU make me? Or are you too pretty to do anything?"

"Now, now, you KNOW that this body would hesitate the MOMENT I try to fight you-"

"Then I shall deliver the blow!" yelled a voice.

Orochimaru turns to see Jiraiya and Naruto standing there.

"Up to your old tricks, eh?" Jiraiya says triumphantly.

"Eh, it's a living."

"Kabuto?" Naruto said in surprise. Kabuto had helped him and his team, back during the Chunin exams. "Why are you with Orochimaru?"

"Because, my ignorant friend, I WORK for Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto sneered. "But you couldn't have figured that out on your own, now can you?"

Naruto looks at Jiraiya.

"But-"

"It's true," Jiraiya says grimly. "No doubt that Kabuto is really a Sound Ninja, as indicated by his headband."

Naruto looks at Kabuto again…and growls.

"Then, if that's the case, Kabuto is my enemy! Believe it!"

"Oh, please," Kabuto says, as he moves into attack mode. He figures that he could take revenge of Lord Ranshin by killing his son. However-

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed his fist into the ground. The result was a massive explosion that knocked Kabuto for a loop.

"How-?" Kabuto yelled.

Tsunade was surprised as well.

'The kid knows more _taijutsu_?' she thought to herself.

'So, Ranma taught Naruto a technique that didn't require hand-gestures,' Jiraiya says.

"Now, you're going to pay!" Naruto says, as he moved into action. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple Naruto clones appear, attacking Kabuto in tandem. However, this was a feint, for when Kabuto neutralized the last clone-

"RASENGAN!" the real Naruto yelled, as he threw his chi sphere like a baseball, using his increased strength to drive it. The sphere sailed, slammed into Kabuto's stomach, and slammed Kabuto into a boulder.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

BLAM!

Naruto huffed, as he surveyed his handiwork.

"That…didn't hurt," Kabuto stammered, as he tried to get up. Evidences of his injures could be seen. "See, nothing can-"

Kanbuto fell in a heap.

"Wha-what…?"

"Well," Orochimaru-chan says, as she gets up. "If you want a job done, do it yourself."

Orochimaru tosses aside her glass. "But first, the KID."

With a flick of her delicate hands, a volley of vacuum blades was produced.

FSSSSSS-!

"NO!" Tsunade says, as she used her body to block the attack.

FRAAAK!

"Old lady!" Naruto yelled, as Tsunade coughed up blood.

"Heh," Tsunade says, as she began to heal herself. "I'll be okay, kid."

Tsunade turns to face "Orochimaru".

"How…can you do that to your own son…Lady Usashinko?"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Orochimaru yells. "What are you talking about? I have no son!"

"I know the truth about you, Oro-chan! You've been dead ever since you took that body!"

Orochimaru shook her head.

"You…lie! Lady Usashinko was in _torpor_ when I used the transfer my consciousness to this form! Madame Alti assured me that I would be successful-"

"You honestly would trust a _witch_? She was hoping that you would fail, so that SHE would later take over that body when your consciousness is absorbed by the alien consciousness that exist within her!"

Orochimaru stumbles back, vaguely recalling how something hungry.

"You're merely the leftovers! Isn't that WHY you needed my help? You wanted to my help the dull the legion of minds that dwell within Usagi long enough for you take control."

Tsunade gets into a fighting stance.

"But I won't let you keep that body…especially after what you tried to do!"

Tsunade takes some of her own blood, and performs a summoning ritual.

"Damn you!" Orochimaru says, as she performs her own summoning ritual.

Jiraiya turns to Naruto.

"Kid, get Shizune and Tonton out of here!" Jiraiya says, as he performs his own summoning ritual.

"Okay!" Naruto yells, as he does as the Pervy sage says.

POOF!

Within moments, a giant toad, a giant slug and a giant snake appear.

"If I have to beat you out of that body, Orochimaru…I will!"

"Go and ahead and try!" Orochimaru says.

"Well, the gang is here," say Gamabunta the Lord of the Toads, as he smoked his pipe. "What a reunion we have here. Quick! Hand me a hankie."

"Knock off the jokes, Gamabunta," Jiraiya says. "We have serious business."

"Katsuya, are your ready?" Tsunade asks.

"I will do my best, Lady Tsunade," the giant queen of slugs says.

"What is the meaning of summoning me?" Lord Mondo the Serpent says. "I ought to eat you-"

Orochimaru turns her full attention.

"Shut up, and do as you are told…or I'll skin you for your meat."

"What the-?" Mondo began to say. However, the power that he was sensing was powerful. Perhaps, it dwarfed his own.

"Fine, but I expect the appropriate payment!"

"Whatever. Just get ready to do battle."

And with that, the battle was on.

A few minutes into, Ranko came upon the scene. She was glad Sasuke had went back to the Hidden Leaf Village, so that she could deal with THIS matter.

"Ha!" Tsunade yelled as she tried to use Gamabunta's giant sword to stab Mondo in the mouth. However, at the last minute, Orochimaru caught the blade with her palms clasped together against the blade, and tossed it—and Tsunade—aside.

"Aiyyyeeeee-!"

"As you can see, my old friends, even when not at my true potential, I am more than enough for all you!"

Ranko could see that even at a fraction of her overall power, her wife could handle herself. She'll need help on this one.

"Let's see…I can't use Byokko, since there are more than three of them to deal with. But…Mai was nice enough to provide me with an answer."

On her back were two large scrolls. One was to summon the Heavenly White Tiger Byokko, while the other was to summon the Queen of Spiders. So…

"Who's next?" Orochimaru says, as she stands triumphantly.

"Not so fast," came a voice.

Everyone turns just in time to see a HUGE spider appear, with Ranko on her back. In quick succession, everyone was tied up in webbing that was stronger than steel cable.

"Curses!" Mondo yells, as he struggles.

Gamabunta turns towards the spider.

"Ah, Lady Anansa," Gamabunta smirked. "I see Lord Ranma freed you from that hole in the ground."

"It's called a 'pit', dear Gamabunta," Anansa replied. "And be careful that I do not consider you my next meal."

"Ugh!" Naruto yells, as he struggles out of his webbing.

Ranko leaps off of Anansa, and lands next to Orochimaru.

"Well…you seemed 'tied up' at the moment," Ranko says with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?" Orochimaru began. "As soon as I get out of here, you're DONE! I'm going to train, get my 'lats' back, and me and the boys of 'Kobra-Kai' will take you down for this indignity!"

Everyone seems to sweat-drop.

"…"

"Yep, you're Usagi alright. Come here…"

"Keep away from me!"

"Sorry, but I want my wife back," Ranko says, as she kisses Orochimaru deeply.

TING!

"Whoa…"

"Usagi, honey, it's me…Ranma."

"R-Ranma?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ranko says, as she smiles tenderly. She was glad that she remembered the same trick that Usagi had used on her centuries ago, as a way of restoring her memories.

"You've been through a LOT."

"I guess…so. Oh, no! I tried to kill my baby boy! WAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah…that screaming!" Mondo screeched. "Forget the sacrifices, I'm out here!"

"Us, too!" Gamabunta, Katsuya and Anansa say in unison, as they and Mondo disappear in a puff of smoke.

POOF!

And with it, the webbing.

"Hey, you can't leave us!" Jiraiya whines.

"Oh, knock it off," Tsunade says. She then sees a still injured Kabuto. "What are we going to do with HIM?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

Naruto sees Ranko with Orochimaru- no, Orochimaruko, since the original Orochimaru was, for all intense and purposes, dead…according to what Tsunade had said. Jiraiya sees this, and goes over to Naruto.

"Are they…my parents?" Naruto asks.

"Why not go and find out, kid?" Jiraiya says.

A minute later, after Orochimaruko calms down, Naruto confronts his parents.

"Are you my…mother?"

Orochimaruko sees Naruto, and hides her face.

"Don't look at me…I'm hideous!"

Naruto looks at Orochimaruko and then at Ranko…who nods her head in consent.

Naruto took Orochimaruko's hands.

"It doesn't matter what body you have…or what you look like. I know that you are my mother. And…you look pretty, too."

In spite of looking pale—like some Goth-punk—Orochimaruko did look pretty.

"You…you mean it?"

"Uh-huh."

And with that, Naruto hugs his mother tightly. Hesitantly, Orochimaruko—aka Usagi Tsukino-Saotome, aka Lady Usashinko Rantsu, aka Sailor Moon—hugs her son back. Ranko almost sheds a tear, as she hugs her wife and son. Her family was now whole.

Meanwhile, Shizune manages to wake up.

"What happened, Lady Tsunade?" Shizunen asks.

"Oh, Naruto has two 'mommies', that's what," Jiraiya says with a grin. He was thinking of starting a line of _yuri_ books, inspired by this particular encounter.

"Jiraiya, you old goat!" Tsunade fumed. "Can't you think of anything that isn't remotely sexual?"

"Hmmmm, nope."

"I figure as much."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Well, that's it for now. The next we have a full Naruto tie-in will take place during the "2010" story arc. In it, we have a Ranma returning from deep space (which ties-in with both "Robotech"/"Macross" and Arthur C. Clarke "2010" novel, which will feature Sailor Jupiter, and how the planet Jupiter becomes the first world to be restored to its Silver Millennium state), just in time for the 3-year skip (i.e. "Naruto: Shippoden"). However, before THAT happens, Naruto will meet his siblings at the wedding, which will take place in Part 26 of this story. BTW, "Bleach" and "Winx" will be making an appearance at the wedding too, based upon what takes place next time…**

**Next time: We wrap up the DW tie-in, which will end with the "death" of an important person in Ranma's life…and you won't believe who (hint, hint). See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25: "2007" ("Y" Side).**

* * *

_Years ago, in another timeline…_

"MOVE!" yelled the combat team leader, as he directed his men to evacuate the survivors of the disaster that "rocked" not just the mortal planes, but throughout the Umbral and Universal realms. Days ago, a dark god rooted in ancient South Asian myth was destroyed by Dr. Ranma Saotome, a member of eccentric hyper-science group known as "The Electrodyne Engineers"…now known as "The Sons of Ether". Using "weird Science", Dr. Saotome successfully closed the dimensional rift between the material and trans-dimensional planes, and had destroyed Ravana—the dark god in question—in the process. Unfortunately, he died while stopping this monster…

During a routine "mop-up" mission in Bangladesh—the epicenter of the disaster—Iteration X's "Hunter-Killers" (i.e. "cyborgs") cam across the injured form of Dr. Usagi Tsukino, of the New World Order (a sister organization of Iteration X within the Technocratic Union). From the initial analysis, Dr. Tsukino attempted, but ultimately failed, to bring back her husband Ranma using Alchemy. The botched ritual, brought on by the stress during the last week, was at fault for her condition. Nevertheless, Iteration X thought that it would be best to endear itself to Dr. Tsukino, by saving her life before the biological-oriented group, The Progenitors, took care of her medical needs. Thus, by making Dr. Tsukino into a cyborg, Iteration X would increase its influence…

"We have to be careful, sir," says Medic #253-R. No member, save for senior members like the researchers, can have a name…only a designation. Thus, out of the medical corp, there are 999 medical technicians for every "letter". Every other specialty has a similar protocol (like Squad Leader #539-D, for instance).

"The she is at this point, I'm surprise that she is still alive."

The team looks at Dr. Tsukino, as she was being taken up to the armored hovercraft. Most of her hair had fallen out, her skin was blotchy, and her lower torso was gone, as were her arms. Her body was wrapped in a special gel solution that kept her from bleeding to death, while an oxygen mask kept her sedated.

"To think that Dr. Tsukino was foolish enough to use mysticism," the team leader says, while shaking his head. During their patrol of the area, they came across the encampment where Dr. Satome had died…and where Dr. Tsukino was injured.

With that, the retrieval team leaves the area behind, bound for New Delhi.

A bit away, a bloody, awful mess seemingly moves. It tries to scream out, but can't…

A bearded man, dressed like a wondering monk, steps forth out of the shadows.

"Imagine an opportunity like this…Dr. Saotome," says the man simply known as "Father". "Because of men like YOU, the age of magic has given way to the age of steel."

Father then squats in front of the mass of flesh.

"You are going to help me undo all that, and you will become my eight sin…INJUSTICE."

_A week ago, in the "home" timeline…_

With the official return of Lord and Lady Rantsu, life in the Land of Fire was almost returning to normal. Naruto in particular was happy, since he could be a part of a real family again. Unfortunately, not everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village was happy about this. Some felt that the Rantsu clan essentially abandoned their collective roles in Konoha affairs, although, to be fair, the original compact that established the Hidden Village system allowed for a great deal of autonomy. Others felt that their reappearance was an omen for some great change, especially in light of what happened recently. Still, there was one other possibility for the palatable air of distrust…

"Ranma, why are they looking at me?" Orochimaruko said, as she and her mate walked down the street. She was wearing "John Lennon" sunglasses, a formal _kimono_, and was carrying a parasol. Her hairstyle was in her usual "Odango" style.

"Unfortunately, the rumor mill is at work," Ranma said, as he walked along the main road. Shops of all kinds lined it. "Some believe that because of what happened to you, you could turn out as bad as the original Orochimaru."

"I see…"

Ranma, who was dressed in a suit and tie, stops in front of a flower shop.

"We're here," Ranma says. "You're ready?"

"I…I think so," Orochimaruko says, as she folds her parasol. "But…must we do this…now?"

"I don't know, Usako. Personally, I rather wait, but with so many things on our plate lately…"

"I see. Very well. I trust your judgment, husband."

"Sometimes, I wonder if such a thing is warranted."

Inside the flower shop that the Rantsu were entering, Sakura Haruno—a teammate of Naruto's—looks around the shop. She was nervous because her parents had invited someone important to her parents' place.

TING-TING!

The door chimes sound, as a distinguished couple enters the shop. Sakura sees this, and bows.

"Hello," Sakura says. "Welcome."

Ranma takes off his own "Ray-Bans". No one save for a few knew that "Ranko Tendo"—and "Ranko Uchiha" for that matter—was really Lord Ranshin Rantsu.

"Hello, and thank you. My wife and I would like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno."

"Of course. I will get them."

As Sakura leaves to retrieve her parents, she could have sworn that she has met Lord and Lady Rantsu before…

_Meanwhile…_

"Absolutely NOT," Elder Danzo says, as he pounded his hand on the conference table. "Just because you are now _hokage_, that does not mean that Orochimaru should remain here!"

Tsunade merely folds her arms.

"If I recall, you're the one who wanted re-establish contact with 'him'," Tsunade says with a smirk. She then threw a large file on the table.

"What's THIS?"

"A close friend of mine was kind enough to provide me some…documentation concerning your plans for this village."

Danzo squints his eyes.

"Lord Ranshin," Danzo seethed.

"I'm having this private meeting because I want us to have a fresh start. Sarutobi WANTED to redeem Orochimaru…albeit in a normal way. At least in this sense, the prodigal 'son' has returned to redeem Sarutobi's last wish."

"Fine, so now what?"

"Well, Ranma and Orochimaruko will be active in this village, but they'll still differ to my position and the position of the Village Elders. And, we might have yet another allied village in the form of the Otokure."

"Sound Ninjas?"

"Yes. However, regardless of what the future brings, your ability to have a free hand will be…limited."

Danzo groans, but at least a potential scandal has been adverted.

_A short time later…_

"To old times," says Hiashi Hyuga, the patriarch of the Hyuga clan.

"To old times," Ranma and Orochimaruko say in unison, as they clink their respective glasses.

CLINK!

The three former team-mates of "Team Uzumaki", trained by Master Jiraiya, sipped their sake.

"Though, to be honest, I am more used to seeing Arashi and Ranko," Hiashi chuckled. "I'm surprise to see you two again."

"We want to apologize for our…duplicity," Ranma says.

"We ALL have sins to deal with."

"So, you won't try to kill me, or something, for knowing the 'Gentle Fist', or for what happened to your…brother?"

"Considering the fact that the predecessor of the present Arashikage is DEAD, and the fact that HE was an agent of these COBRA terrorists, and the fact that it was YOU who helped to create the my family Art with my ancestor, I should be the one to apologize for my actions."

"So, how is little Hinata doing?" Orochimaruko asks, as she serves Hiashi more sake.

"Well, she's recovering nicely," Hiashi replies. "And I will have to reprise my opinion of my daughter's capabilities."

"That is good to know…old buddy."

"Ah, yes," Hiashi said with a blush. He remembers the days when he and Arashi would try to sneak into the secluded springs to peep on girls in their youth. He was a little embarrassed that "Arashi" was really a woman.

"I was very impressed with your nephew Neiji's performance in the last Chunin Exam."

"He was good, but I was impressed by Naruto's performance."

Hiashi was Naruto's godfather, and had made sure that no one harmed the boy.

"So, what brings you by?"

"What do you think of the idea of a marriage arrangement between my son Naruto and your daughter Hinata?"

"?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Kakashi," Anko says, as she enters the "Game Room", where the more senior _shinobi_ lounged when on off-duty.

"Hey, Anko," Kakashi says, as he sipped his beer.

"Um, I heard some strange rumor that…Orochimaru is in town."

"Oh, boy," Kakashi says. "Um, yes-"

POOF!

Anko was gone.

"-And no."

Kakashi was about to get up, but realized that Lord Ranshin will be able to deal with the situation.

"Hey, Kakashi," Might Guy says, as he enters the lounge. "Anything new is going on?"

"Oh, the usual. You know, when a misunderstanding occurs, followed by some great battle."

"Oh?"

"This time, it involves 'Orochimaru'."

"Oh, I see. WHAT?"

"Relax, Guy. Lord Ranshin will handle the situation."

"I hope you're right, old friend."

_A short time later…_

CRASH!

Plates crashing and a shouting match between mother and daughter could be heard.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Ranshin," says Ino Yamanaka's father. "And don't worry, I'm sure that Ino will get used to the idea of having Naruto as her fiancé."

"I'm sure," Ranma says. He then bows. "Good day."

"That was…expected, Ranma," Orodhimaruko says, as she turned to her husband.

"Well, as long as there is an escape clause on the marriage contract, the girls and Naruto will decide for themselves upon their eighteenth birthday…if marriage is suitable for them-"

Ranma sensed something. He should have expected this.

"Um, dear-"

"I know, hon," Orochimaruko, as she quickly caught a dozen _kunai_ within moments.

"OROCHIMARU!" Anko yelled, as she confronted Orochimaruko. "You have some nerve being here!"

"Miss Anko, in spite of my connection to your former teacher, I am NOT HIM."

Anko was torn between believing this…person, and performing a _kamikaze_ attack on her…tormentor. She then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Orochimaru tried to take over Usagi's body…and failed. The side-effect is that she knows everything that Orochimaru knew…experience, memories and abilities."

Anko breathes deeply, and stares into Orochimaruko's eyes. In spite of their appearance, Orochimaru never had the warmth that this person possessed.

"Fine, but I'll keep my eye on you…whoever you are."

And with that, Anko walks away.

"Well, we better go over to see how Naruto is doing…"

Orochimaruko takes Ranma's hands.

"I would love that."

With that, the couple goes see their son, who wanted to treat them to a bowl of noodles at his favorite ramen shop.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wrench," Ranma Saotome says, as he accepted the wrench from Harry Potter, of "Hogwarts". As a favor, Ranma was tuning up an enchanted 1959 "Ford Angila" that belongs to Ron Weasley's father. Ranma was a trained mechanic—preferring classic vehicles to the modern stuff—and was a magus in his own right…just don't tell anyone that bit of news, since he prefers the way of the sword to just mere mysticism. Regardless, since "techno-wizardry" was similar to enchanting things, Ranma could affect the repairs.

Ever since the dark wizard Lord Voldermont turned up, many local magi were frightened into a state of denial. Usagi had already been put on leave from her duties at the magical academy when Voldermont began to make his move, so Harry decided to find her. After all, Harry knew from all the field trips he took in her class that Usagi was eccentric enough to avoid being sucked into the state of fear that Voldermont had created. So, Harry, Ron and Hermione Granger went to East London, knowing that Usagi's significant other was living there…

"Um, okay," says Harry, as he reached over to pick up the wrench, so he could hand it over to Ranma. "So…are you going to find Lady Usashinko?"

Ranma stopped what he was doing, and rolls from underneath the vehicle. He was wearing a pair of overalls. That day, he had asked Mickey to rent him space so that he could make the repairs. In exchange, Ranma will help Mickey out at the local shop before taking off in the TARDIS again.

"Harry, I told you, Usagi is…unavailable to help you guys," Ranma says, as he wiped the grease from his hands. He gets up, and goes to an old-fashion coca-cola bottle dispenser, that he took out from storage.

"Soda?" Ranma asked, as he was about to put in the coins for it.

"Um, sure," Harry says. "Lady Usashinko has an obligation to her students."

"I know, which is why I agreed to see you," Ranma says, a he tosses a bottle of coke to Harry. He then used his thumb to pop the cap. "But, as I said, Usagi is not available."

Harry grunted, as he tried to do the same.

"You need help, kid?"

"Um-urg-I think I got it…"

"You CAN use magic, you know."

"Oh, right," says Harry. Harry takes out his magic wand, and taps it on the bottle cap.

POP!

"There…simple, ain't it?"

"I suppose so. What about YOU? You were a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but only for a short while, and I was the gym teacher while I helped you deal with your…curse."

"True, but you did help us in our Quidditch games last term."

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"You got a point there, kid."

"So, you're going to help us?"

"Not exactly."

Ranma snaps his fingers.

ZAP!

Lady Cassandra appears, who was apparently in the midst of getting a tan in from a tanning booth.

Harry had the good sense to look away.

"Do you mind?" Cassandra says with annoyance, as she covered herself with a towel nearby.

"Harry, meet Cassandra Saotome," Ranma says. "Cassandra, meet Harry Potter."

Cassandra looks over to Harry for a moment.

"And I'm here because…?"

"YOU, dear Cassandra, will help Harry in dealing with a problem he is having."

Harry was not exactly impressed.

"What can she do?"

"She'll be my eyes and ears. If something goes wrong, she'll 'know' what to do."

And, unfortunately, on cue…

"Dad," Rose says, as she, Mickey, Ron and Hermione enter the shop. "We're heading for the mall for lunch, do you want anything-"

Rose sees a half-naked Cassandra.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my Dad?" Rose says, as she began to round on Cassandra.

"A little help, here?" Cassandra says, as she steps back, nearly tripping on some equipment.

"In the middle of the day, Old Soldier?" Mickey interjects.

"Hey, don't try to use ME to get in good with Rose!" Ranma says.

Ron and Hermione turn to stare at their friend.

"Um, Harry-" Hermione began to asks.

"Hey, don't look at me…I'm just trying to get help for us."

"From where?" Ron replies. "From a 'gentleman's club'?"

_A few days later…_

"Wake up…dear," Ranma says gently, as he speaks into the ear of his "new" bride.

Jackie groaned, as she rolls over to kiss her "new" husband.

"Must I?"

"You know I have to hit the road this morning," Ranma says, as he leans in close from behind.

After much debate—which included the threat of having a skillet up side his head—Ranma decided that it was time to be a real husband. He couldn't bring back his old "Pete Tyler" identity without evoking suspension from the public (and private) interest, so, without a care in the world, Ranma propose marriage to the "widow" Jackie Tyler, who was really Usagi Tsukino, his wife of many years. Thus, it was time to make it official. As far as everyone else was concerned, their relationship was built on true love, regardless of the fact that it was an interracial coupling AND a May-December romance. In quick succession, Ranma pulled some strings to get the marriage certificate made, a church hall lined up, and a reception prepared. Although the audience was made up of Jackie's neighbors in East London, there were a few important people present (some of which worked for the British government). He wanted to go on a real honeymoon, but Ranma knew that the Doctor was itching to hit the road again.

At least, the rituals of the honeymoon experience was taken care of…

"Who would have thought that an old bird like me could 'bag' a young stallion?" Jackie said to herself.

"Hon, first, you've gotten your body into shape…which is ALWAYS a turn on."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Um, so you're okay with 'Forerunner' being here with you?"

"Forerunner" was a humanoid, female alien that was originally sent to destroy Usagi (in the form of Jackie). However, as time went on, the girl was becoming more acquainted with Earth customs. In fact, she was going to spend the day shopping for new clothes with Jackie and Cassandra.

"Aw, I'm sure it will be alright. Just leave it to Jax."

Jackie then turns to face Ranma.

"Ranma, before you go, please…make love to me one more time."

Ranma smiles. As he kisses his wife, the man sometimes known as "The Wild Horse" get to work.

_A few hours later…_

"I can't believe how much noise you and Mum made last night…and this morning," Rose says, as she loaded up her gear.

"Rose, when you are in love, you SHOULD be passionate," Ranma replies.

"Then…no more other women?"

"Well…ask your Mom."

"Ask- hey! Don't tell me you and she are going to be 'swingers' or something?"

"Looks like the old soldier is at it again," Mickey says with a grin.

"At least I GOT game!" Ranma replied boastfully. "And I can JUST guess that if you were with Rose, it was probably a pity thing."

"Hey! Don't pick on Mickey!" Rose says, as she smacked Ranma on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't pick on me!"

Meanwhile, Minako was observing all this from a distance. Although Ranma invited her to travel with him on the TARDIS, the wedding kind of put the damper on things for her.

"Minako?"

Minako turns to see Jackie coming up to her.

"Oh, congratulations again, I guess," Minako says.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"You really need to go with Ranma."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, I may be the jealous type, but I know the reality that other women will be seeking…things from him. And if that's the case, then I rather it be those that I trust."

Minako nods her, as she sees the true visage of her Moon Princess.

She was smiling and nodding her approval.

"Okay," Minako says.

The two women hug.

"There…feeling better luv?"

"I am. And thanks."

_A short time later…_

"So, are we all set?" the Doctor says, as he circles the control panel of the TARDIS.

"We're all set, Doc," Ranma says. He then turns to Minako.

"You okay?"

Minako nods with approval…with a smile.

Ranma smiles back.

"We're ready," Mickey replies.

"As am I, Doctor," Rose says.

"Good…we're off!" the Doctor says, as he activates the TARDIS main systems. "Destination: Unknown!"

And with that, the familiar blue British police box disappears.

Around the corner, a pale man dressed in black leather appears. He was pale, and wore his hair like a mane that fell down his back. On his pale hand was an alchemical symbol.

"And so it begins," Injustice says, as he takes off his sunglasses.

The man had Ranma's face.

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25: "2007" ("Z" Side).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

As Naru leans back in her bed, she could only say one thing to her fiancé/lover:

"That…was interesting," Naru says.

Mamoru turns to Naru with an alarmed expression.

"'Interesting'?"

Naru turns to face Mamoru, and smiles at him lovingly.

"Oh, hon, don't get me wrong, but I enjoyed spending this time with you, but, I don't, I kind of expected my first time to be…special."

"'Special'?"

"Well, you know…special. It's hard to explain to a man, but it's different for a woman. But, I'm sure I'll find my 'sweet spot'…"

"I see…"

"Wait, this wasn't your first time, too?"

Mamoru says nothing.

"Then…this is special after all."

"Huh?"

Naru takes Mamoru's hand into hers.

"We have something in common, which is something that could only happen once."

Mamoru nods his head, as he leans over to kiss his fiancée. He had proposed to Naru only a few days ago, and wanted to wait for this moment for when they go on their honeymoon. However, one thing led to another, and…

"Thanks…I needed that."

"To be honest, I've always thought that it would have been Gurio who would have been my first. And HIS first as well."

"I thought you disliked him?"

"Well, I did, but life's too short as it is. And besides, with him gone, I…I miss him."

At that moment, Naru forgave Gurio for being a jerk to her last month. Unfortunately-

POP!

"Where am I?" Gurio said from underneath the sheets of Mamoru's bed. Before that moment, Gurio was a pair of Naru's undergarments, which were stuff underneath the sheets. But now…

Mamoru pulls off the covers, with Naru trying to cover herself up.

"YOU!" Naru yelled.

"Huh?"

Mamoru may be the nicest guy around, but to see another male in his bed while he was in mid-coitus with his girl-

Well, sounds of violence could be heard throughout the apartment building, particularly from the roof.

"Well, Princess Beryl…it looks like you have been conceived," Setsuna says, as she leans on the railing of the roof.

"Well, thanks, but everyone will still think that Naru is still my mother, and not Ranma," Beryl says, as she looks out into the night sky. While she was glad to have an opportunity to be reborn, the way her birth occurred felt…dishonest to her.

"That's because Naru is…"

_Meanwhile…_

Ranma solemnly waits, as he receives his latest bride…

Miko, dressed in her mother's wedding kimono, is presented by her father—King Siekima the Just—to Ranma. Since Miko wanted her parents to attend her wedding, they and her entourage were in human form. This came into consideration when choosing which type of wedding format. A traditional Japanese wedding steeped in Shintoism was chosen due to its relatively neutral stance on "cross-species" interaction. Both Usagi and Ranma takes a view that regardless of the religious aspects of dealing with demons, ghosts, the fae, magi or hyper-scientists, changelings or whatever, there cannot be a denial that these beings exists, and must be treated accordingly. And based on their extensive interaction with colleague Professor Charles Xavier and his "Xavier School of Gifted Students"—Xavier and Usagi are members of the same conspiracy called the Illuminati—over the years, the couple try to not prejudge a person based upon origins. At least, they try not to, since it can be hard to NOT be prejudice towards rampaging demons, many of which seek to ravage human girls at the earliest opportunity…

At any rate, Siekima's entourage were to behave themselves while on Earth, which is why the 108th Devil Hunter of the Mano clan—Yohko Mano—were on hand to keep the peace…

"Why are we just…watching, when there are SO many demons here, Yohko?" asks Azusa Kanzaki. Like the Yohko, Azusa was also Devil Hunters. In fact, there were scores of them. However, on Yohko holds the title of THE Devil Hunter.

"Because Uncle Ranma ask me to, that's why," Yohko says. "And besides, it's Elder Sister's wedding, which she was nice enough to invite us here anyway."

The Mano, the Rantsu and Miroku clans have been allies for centuries, dating back during their alliance against the demons that plagued Japan in 7 CE. Only recently has this alliance been reaffirmed, when Madoka Mano (the 107th Devil Hunter), Usashinko Rantsu (as the magical girl princess "Sailor Moon") and Maria Miroku (Inujutsu _shinobi_ mistress) teamed up to protect Tokyo from a horde of _makai_ (demons) while preventing the prophesy of the legendary _Urotsujidoji_ from coming to pass. So horrific the experience that Sailor Moon suppressed the memories of those who were most effected by the onslaught. The aftermath was almost as distressing, since there were a number of children born from a few unfortunate encounters. Only now have these _youma_ have started to come of age. Time will tell if any of them become a significant threat.

At any rate, Yohko knew Usagi and Ranma since nearly forever, and it was through them that she became a childhood friend of Miko's.

"'Elder Sister'?"

"Miko. She's like a big sister to me. Plus…being here gives us a chance to do 'intelligence' on potential enemies, if you know what I mean."

"Oh."

Miko turned to face her new husband. Sure, she would much rather have Ranma to herself, particularly in the monogamy area, but at least her marriage to Ranma will be legal. And besides, he was adopting her family name, right?

The beautiful Maria was practically in tears…tears of joy, that is. Not only was her little girl getting married, but also she was marrying her former lover. No doubt that her daughter will have a wonderful sex life.

"Humph!" Siekima says with a slight growl.

"What is it, husband?" Maria asked.

"The nerve of my rival to take my precious daughter, and securing his mastery of the Inujutsu…by defeating ME no less!"

Needless to say, such a contest of wills between the lord of the Shikima and the legendary Izanagi need not be repeated in polite discourse. However, what can be said was that the contest involved the fruit from the Tree of Might, water from the cursed springs of Jusenkyo and plenty of clams that were rich in zinc. Siekima had forbidden the marriage between his daughter and his rival, unless Ranma proved himself worthy of his respect. As distasteful at the implication of Siekima's words were to him, he did love Miko enough to "take one for the team", but ended up dominating her father in the end (thanks to his much vaunted skills at improvisation, much of it began when he was a member of the Bene Gesserit). In fact, it was Siekima who "took one for the team"…in spades, when he became the blessed recipient of the cursed waters of Jusenkyo (he was NOT prepared for the counter-attack). And somehow, Fubuki (a friendly rival of Miko's) "accidentally" allowed herself to get caught up in this great contest…

"Here you go, Fubuki," says Yaku, who was another friend of Miko's, as she gave Fubuki a glass of champagne as she sat down. "This ought to relax you a bit."

"Thanks," Yaku replied, as she adjusted her seat cushion. She's STILL sore from when she had foolishly gotten between Ranma and Siekima during their contest. "I can barely walk OR sit down!"

Yaku giggled.

"What?"

"You can be SO desperate sometimes. You KNOW that Miko has a special wedding night that involves all of us."

"I know, I know, but with all that energy the king and Ranma were producing from their contest, I…I couldn't help myself."

"I'll say…"

"Face it, my husband, Lord Ranma does have a lot of experience…LIFE experience, in this regard," Maria says. "I should know from…personal experience. And besides, you should not complain, since Usagi agreed to…compensate for your loss, after she reaffirms her wedding vows."

Siekima nods, as he looks over to where Usagi, who is now calling herself "Orochimaruko" these days, was standing. She was on the sidelines to bare witness to her husband's marriage to his daughter, which was surprising since he had heard that she and Ranma were trying to be monogamous these days. Then again, considering the fact that he has had an eye on THE magical girl of Japan for years, Siekima could bottle his pride for a little while. And now that he has sensed something deliciously evil in her, Usagi's attraction-levels have increased in his eyes.

"Darling?" Maria says.

"Hmm?"

"You're drooling."

"S-sorry."

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto was nervous, as he twiddled his thumbs while sitting at on a couch in his grandparents' home, the Tsukino Residence. While he was uncomfortable wearing his nice clothes (including no open-toe shoes), Naruto was more nervous as to what was about to happen soon. This was the first time he has ever been so far from his home in the Hidden Leaf Village. In fact, he didn't even know that he lived in a country called "Japan"…

"Hey, you," says the dark-haired girl says from across from him.

Naruto looks up. Across from him were two girls, one of which was his fraternal twin. Her name was Renata, and she was reading some _manga_ about magical girls. The other girl, named "Genko", was her little sister. She was pale, had dark hair, and possessed an evil that was similar to Gara Sunano, of the Hidden Sand Village.

"What?"

"So you're suppose to be my big brother," Genko says.

"Um, yeah…"

"And you're suppose to be training to be a _ninja_?"

"Um, yeah."

Genko scoffs.

"That's stupid."

"STUPID?"

"Yeah, because all a ninja does is hide and stuff…like sneaking around."

Renata lowers her book.

"Genko, stop," the girl says. "That's not very nice."

"I'm just saying…"

"Big brother, don't worry about Little Sister," Renata smiles. "She's always like that."

Naruto calms down a bit. Genko reminds him of Neiji for some reason…

"Aw, it's okay. She's just a kid, that's all."

At the same time, in the next room, there was a serious discussion between parents and children taking place.

Usagi and Ranma were the opposite of how their son Naruto felt. Usagi, now in normal appearance, was dressed in her formal kimono, which pleased Nodoka, who was at the residence, along with Lady Arwen. Usagi and Ranma made arrangements with their parents to meet at the Tsukino residence, so that they can introduce their son Naruto to the rest of the family. At the same time, the couple revealed some important bit of information.

"Why did you wait until now before you two told us that you were _daimyo_?" Nodoka asked poignantly. The Rantsu clan was one of the more elite families in Japan, whose legacy stretched back to the year 7 CE. The Rantsu were known for their humanitarian efforts, vis-à-vis the Rantsu Foundation, and had a major stake in one of the biggest conglomerates around, The Mishima Zaibatsu. This includes Mishima Financial Group, Mishima Industries, GENOM (formerly the G Corporation), a private high school named Mishima College Preparatory, and, most recently, Stark Enterprises. There were other firms and companies that Mishima Zaibatsu were involved in, such as the Monaco-based Rochefort, Inc. There were rumors that Mishima is a sponsor of the privately operated "Tekken Security Services", that was more like a private army than a security firm. And it was this same firm that was known for it's rough tactics, particularly in the area of resource extraction by Rochefort. Lately, thanks to "change in management"—that is to say, the young Jin Kazama defeated his great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima for control over the business—Ranma and Usagi were able to push for reforms throughout Mishima, though it will take time to root out the criminal elements, seeing how the Mishima clan were a secretive bunch to begin with. Besides, Usagi was "technically" Jin's uncle, since she was adopted as a sibling of Jin's mother Jun, and therefore had a stake in her nephew's affairs…

"I wanted to wait until I could reclaim my son before telling you all this, Mom," Ranma says, as he sips his tea.

"But that means that you and Usagi are one of the wealthiest couple in the world," Ken says.

"Ken!" Ikuko says, as she gently admonishes her husband.

"Regardless," Arwen begins, "both Ranma and Usagi have used their influence responsibly. I trust their judgment."

"Then the matter is closed," Nadoka says with finality. But, I am glad I get to see more of my grandchildren. And this is ALL of them, right?"

Ranma and Usagi hold hands.

"No."

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Ikuko began.

"No, I am not pregnant, but I do want to have more children," Usagi replies. "Ranma wanted to tell you all this because he and I want a fresh start. Kenshin will take over as Lord of Hinokuni next month, and with it the responsibilities of the Rantsu estate. We are also going to go to inactive status where our governmental connections are concerned."

"Why is that honey?" Ken asks.

"Because…I want to be a housewife for a while. I want to raise my children like a proper mother, and be there for my husband like a traditional wife."

"And if either of us need to take care of business, it should not be a problem…since Usagi and I are not bound by time or distances," Ranma says.

"Your words ring true, Ranma," Arwen replies.

"It's the only thing that we CAN do for the time we have left."

"What do you mean by that, Ranma?" Ikuko asks.

"It's nothing, Mother," Usagi says. "But the fact remains this: I want US to have a normal life."

"Your mother and I will support you in whatever choice you two make, Usagi," Ken says.

"As will I, my son," Arwen interjects. "Though, if it is possible, I would love for you and Usagi to visit Arcadia."

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Ranma says. He then turns to face his mother Nodoka. "Mom?"

"We…have already settled this matter," Nodoka says. "Is there anything else you have to say before I meet my grandchildren?"

Usagi and Ranma look at each other. Then, they face Nodoka.

"I am…thinking of taking Usagi's family name…as my OWN."

"WHAT?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah!" Cassandra yelps, as she barely dodges the stone golem, created by one of Lord Voldermont's allies. She and her new friend Forerunner volunteered to serve bait, while Harry Potter and his friends take the fight directly to the Dark Wizard.

"Just stay alive, Earther!" says the gray-skinned alien female with the violet hair, as she punched the colossus away. She was still weakened a bit from an earlier attack that siphoned much of her strength.

"I'm trying to! I just wish that Ranma were still around to- wait! He told me before he left that if I was in trouble, I was to look into a reflective surface while speaking his name-!"

Ranma figured out that Cassandra MIGHT need help in helping Harry, so he set up a system where Cassandra could request help through his new-created "technical support" system called "RanStar", which was inspired by the "OnStar" system that General Motors had created for their line of upscale automobiles. Inspired by this, Ranma made his own version as a way of helping out his allies, friends and loved ones if he HIMSELF could not help. Should the recipient need "assistance", a person may use their phone that will automatically "dial" the technical support. Should THAT fail—like loosing the preset feature of the phone, or loosing the phone itself—all one could do is say Ranma's name five times while looking at a reflective surface or mirror. THAT was inspired by a case he dealt with while solving the murder of a researcher that the Rantsu Foundation had sponsored…a case involving a vengeful ghost (called a _specter_) with a penchant for killer bees and bloody hooks. He was called "Candyman" for some strange reason…

At the moment, they were in an abandoned forge filled with all kinds of artifacts. She never dreamed that she would wish for her compact mirror, but perhaps a suit of armor could be sufficient.

"Okay," Cassandra says, as she runs around the place, finding armor that was clean enough to use. Cassandra dressed in a green outfit that was part skirt/part leggings. Her hair was full-bodied, since she always wanted to look good in any occasion.

"I see it, Forerunner! I see it!"

"Whatever it is, do SOMETHING!"

"Right!"

Cassandra looks into the reflected surface of the suit of armor, just as the stone golem pounced.

"Ranma! Ranma! Ranma! Ranma! Ranma-!"

FLASH!

The next thing she knew, Cassandra was in some sort of great hallway. Marble and polished wood decked the place, reminding her of a central European palace.

"Where am I?" Cassandra cried out.

"Hello, Lady Cassandra," says a voice.

Cassandra turns around to see a female version of Ranma. However, this version of Ranma wore a gray business suit (with skirt), granny glasses (like the singer Lisa Loeb's) and had a bizarre facial mark on her forehead that seemed to glow a translucent blue…

"Who are you?"

"I am called 'Ranshinko', the avatar of Lord Ranma. I am the director and operator of the 'RanStar' system."

"I see. So what place is this?"

"You are in the central palace of the Moon Kingdom, which is tucked away in within one of the numerous _umbral_ realms of the Moon. So, you are not going to see it from Earth, except on very rare, astrological occurrences."

"Okay, so, what do I do?"

Ranshino smiles, as she tapped the air.

BLIP!

Several screens appear. One in particularly reminded Cassandra of a vertical spinning wheel that one would find in a gambling parlor…or on the "Wheel of Fortune". However, the difference was that it was divided into 88 slots, with the picture of the head of a "Chibi-Ranma" in the center. Some of the slots were shaded, while the rest were of the same face (i.e. Ranma's).

"What's this?"

"This represents the 88 doppelgangers of Ranma Saotome. Most of them were the same, but can change genders if Ranma changes genders."

"And the shaded areas?"

"Those are 'dedicated' doppelgangers. These are doppelgangers that he specifically remakes for the use of others…like yours, for instance."

Cassandra nods, noticing her own face in one of the shaded boxes.

"I see myself…I see Ukyo…I see O-rini-Haneul. Ranko Uchiha is there, and even YOU are there as well. And this must be the Izanagi I kept on seeing in Ranma's mind, particularly in the past…though his Prince Elderon identity is much more…delicious to look at. This…gothic looking Ranma seems familiar, like I've seen him around town lately."

Cassandra turns to look as Ranshinko.

"I've seen him working for Lord Voldermont."

"Err, um…"

Cassandra returns her full attention back to the spinning wheel.

"Huh, I even see Pete Tyler and 'Tiggra' too-"

Cassandra notices one other doppelganger.

"Wait, why is Naru Osaka's face in there-"

BLIP!

Ranshinko quickly shuts down the screen

"Hey, I was looking at THAT!"

"Don't you have work to do, Lady Cassandra?"

"Okay, but explain to me why 'O-rini Hanuel is there, and not, let's say…Sailor Helios's picture."

"Simple. 'Sailor Helios' is a weapon for Ranma to use. The moment Ranma had took him self out of the equation, Haneul had become a separate creature. Even after reclaiming his old memories, the personality was divergent enough to warrant her own 'spot'."

"Oh."

"Using your 'Sailor Helios' example, had Ranma forgotten who he was as Sailor Helios, 'Helios would become a separate identity as well. This was the case when he played the role of a hero, and completely forgot that he was not of that world."

"Interesting."

"But you did not come here for a lecture, RIGHT?"

"Oh…YES. I need help fighting off a stone golem."

"Okay," Ranshinko says. "Please select from the following options."

BLIP!

"Neat!" Cassandra says. "If this catalog of yours included clothing, I would have died and gone to heaven…"

Back on Earth, the stone golem and the metal golem had Forerunner cornered.

"If I make it out of here, I'm going to 'GET' that Earther-"

CRASH!

The golems and Forerunner turn to see Cassandra. This time, she was in a Hylian woodsmen outfit…complete with accessories. She brandished a Hylian sword known as "The Sword of Twilight". Long ago, Ranma saved the life of a dark princess from the evil of a mad warrior-magus with the power of a god. In return, the princess gave up a portion of her power, and fused it with a Hylian sword. From what Cassandra was told, it was the only weapon that Ranma had acquired while living in the land of Hyrule, but it was the most effective against Voldermont's dark sorcery.

"Oh, there you are!" Forerunner complained. "I am glad that you decided to return."

"Sorry…I had to get…accessorized."

Cassandra then remembered to force her will into the sword-

CHOOM!

And leaps for an attack.

"Here!"

Cassandra reaches into her waist sack, and throws something for Forerunner to catch.

"Ooof!"

Forerunner caught a large, spiky ball and chain. She could tell that it was particularly heavy for a normal human to carry…

"I would have preferred a blade…but this will do nicely."

Forerunner begins to spin the metal ball, just as Cassandra slams the sword unto the ground.

BOOM!

The force was enough to stun the golems, allowing Forerunner to slam the ball into the stone golem, destroying it with ease.

CRASH!

The metal golem sees that the ball was over-extended, and so it prepared itself to attack Forerunner. However, as Forerunner smirks, she retracted the ball, causing the ball to slam into the back of the metal golem.

CRASH!

As the metal golem sailed towards Forerunner, the alien balls her free hand, and-

BAM!

As the metal golem fell to pieces, after Forerunner destroys the jewel that was powering the construct, Cassandra goes over to the alien.

"We make a great team, huh?"

"That, hu-mon, remains to be seen."

_Meanwhile, in the year 2012…_

"Ah, welcome to merry old England, circa 2012," the Doctor says, as he and his erstwhile crew step out into the streets of the London suburb.

"Oh, joy," says Mickey, as he stretches his arms. "Some 'future'."

"Mickey, behave yourself," Rose says. "At least we get to see the 2012 Olympics."

"But HERE?"

"Ranma, you should put down that _sudoku_ book, Ranma," Minako says. She has been enjoying herself on the TARDIS thus far…and with it, the adventures and the sightseeing. She had forgotten what Ranma was like while fighting bad guys, which was a complete turn on.

Not that she would admit such a thing.

"I'm telling you, that Deevil at 'The Bizaar' said that by solving this sudoku puzzle book, I get a special prize."

"More likely a trip to see Leviathan," the Doctor says.

"Met him."

"Oh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Leviathan thought it would have been a neat thing to dominate Usagi into becoming HIM, since she was a Lord of Order at that point. Thankfully, I had help from the 'wizardlings' to assist me in freeing her. Damn Cenobites!"

"Wait…you're saying that the film 'Hellraiser' was real?" Mickey asked.

"Most films are. And if not, it's because the so-called script was based on true events from _another_ dimension."

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Quite true. In fact, somewhere in the cosmos, YOUR life could be depicted within a television show."

"Yeah, right!"

"Ranma?" Minako pleaded, with her puppy dog eyes.

Ranma looks up…and relents.

"Fine. For ONCE…I'll relent."

"Thanks."

"Besides, I bet the TARDIS brought us to a place that has trouble afoot…AGAIN."

Sure enough, Ranma's words proved to be correct. Some how, a "toddler" entity called an Isolus had mistakenly come to Earth, after being blown off-course by the Sun's solar flares. Alone and afraid, it sought to cohabitate with a girl name Chloe, who also felt alone and afraid. Unfortunately, this feeling continued, as the Isolus began to use its ability to manipulate matter and energy to either create matter, or take matter away…namely street children from the neighborhood. However, the entity sought more "friends", since it was used to having a large family consisting up 4 or more billion siblings. Unfortunately, that meant taken the entire planet at the start of the Olympic games. In fact, the Olympic torch was to be carried through the very street where Chloe was living on.

Ranma, having dealt with such creatures before, particularly as a Starfleet officer, calmly captured the creature from her body, by phasing his hand and Hylian bottle through Chloe. As much as the entity tried, it could not leave the bottle. Earlier, Ranma, the Doctor, Mickey and the TARDIS were "drawn" by the entity, since it feared them. However, such imprisonment meant nothing, since he used the "Instant Transmission" to escape his confinement.

By this point, Rose had deduced that the Isolus' ship was the cause of a street crater from six days before, which coincides on the day that local kids started to disappear.

"Okay, now what?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor told me that the pods of the Isolus gain their strength from love," Ranma says. He then turns to Minako.

"Minako-"  
"I know, Ranma," Minako said, as she takes her Sailor Venus henshin rod. "I know what to do…"

Once transformed, Sailor Venus took the ship in her hand, and began to fill it with her energy. However…

"It's…not enough!" Rose exclaims.

Ranma nods, as he stares at Sailor Venus. He knew why her heart was not in it, as well as the cause.

"Sailor Venus," Ranma began, as he took her hands into his.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"There is something that I should tell you…"

Ranma whispers something into Sailor Venus' right ear. That's when her energy began to increase significantly. And with that, the energy within the tiny pod in her hands increased as well…

Tears fell from Sailor Venus' eyes, as she nods her head.

"Yes, Ranma…I will."

Rose was looking at this with wonder.

"What's going on?" Rose asks.

"I tell you later," Ranma says. "And I do mean LATER."

"Well, you better, Dad."

With so much energy within the ship now, the Isolus could now return to space. And when that happened, everyone who went missing returned.

_A short time later…_

"Hey," Mickey says, as he re-enters the door of Chloe's home.

"Hey, Mickey!" Rose says with a hug. "Where…where's the Doctor?"

"He told me to tell you to watch the Telly-"

"CHLOE!" came the growling noise from within Chloe's closet. "I'M COMING FOR YOU CHLOE!"

"It's…her Dad!" yells Chloe's mother. Chloe's father was an abusive alcoholic who had died in an automobile accident the previous year.

"CHLOE!"

Ranma growled. After the entity left, he went back to doing his sudoku book.

"I'm trying to finish this thing, now," Ranma complained.

"CHLOE!"

"Mum!" Chloe cried out, while clutching her mother.

"Daaaad!"

"FINE," Ranma says, as he hands Mickey his book.

"You need help?" Mickey asks.

"No, this won't take long."

And off Ranma goes up the stairs to face Chloe's "father". So strong was her father's presence that only the demonic drawing of her father remained.

And it was coming to life…

"CHLOE!"

"You think you're friend will be okay?" Chloe's mother asked Minako.

Minako was still on "cloud nine". Ranma had proposed marriage to Minako, and had thought of doing so ever since that nasty encounter on Altair Six.

"Huh?"

"I said, will your friend be okay?" she repeated.

"Ranma? He'll be fine…"

"CHLOE-! WAIT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU-?"

CRACK! BAM! SMASH!

"NOT THE ARM…NOT THE-!"

After beating up the entity, Ranma used the Happo 100-yen Shatsu to drain away whatever energy it had left. The drawing returned to being just a drawing.

As Ranma comes down the stairs, no worst for wear apparently, everyone looks at him with bewilderment.

"What? Now THAT has been taken care of, I can finish this damn book," Ranma says, as he takes back the sudoku book from Mickey.

"Dad, take a look," Rose says.

All eyes were glued onto the television set, just as the Doctor carries the Olympic torch to the finish. Thus, the 2012 Olympiad begins.

"Show off," Ranma says with a growl.

"You're one to talk, Old Soldier," Mickey says.

"Ha, ha, ha."

**Tbc.**

**Next Time: "2007" (Finale)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27: "2007" (Finale, Act 1).**

* * *

_A month ago…_

A summer storm brewed, as the people of London tried to find shelter…save for one person.

Injustice the Homunculus sat on the ledge of "Big Ben", ignoring the thunder and showers. His long, swept back black hair flapped in the breeze, while his leather outfit glistened with moisture. His pale skin showed no reaction to the sudden change in weather, for the hidden "8th sin"—the embodiment of the first "Seven Sins"—had other matters on his mind-

"You," says a voice from behind.

Injustice doesn't bother to turn his head, for he had already felt this presence before. "Father" had wanted him to destroy the Age of Steel in the other world. However, just as he was about to kill the architect of that world—Sailor Moon—memories of his past was brought to the fore…

* * *

"Kill her!" Father stated, as he waited for his latest and best creation to act. "Follow the path that I have set for you, and you will be released from your torment."

Injustice clutches Sailor Moon by her collar with one hand, while forming a stabbing instrument with his other hand. Feigning to be her long-lost husband was easy enough. And once she dies, the destruction of the so-called Age of Steel would begin-

"R-Ranma…"

Injustice looks down with his black eyes.

"R-Ranma…if my death will release you, then I will gladly die by your hand."

Injustice hesitates…

"What are you waiting for?" Father says. "Kill her!"

Injustice looks at Sailor Moon, and then at his hand/stabbing weapon.

"No," Injustice says, as he gently lowers Sailor Moon the ground. He then gets up, and faces Father.

"I've been a tool for anyone before…especially a tool to destroy someone…I love. I…I am Ranma Saotome, and I CAN'T lose!"

"Ranma…" Sailor Moon says with pride.

"Very well, RANMA SAOTOME," Father says, as he reveals his arms. "If you will not serve my ends, then you shall perish!"

ZZZZAAAAPPPPPP-!

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

Using magic, Father was attempting to "unmake" Injustice. The Homunculus withers in pain. Having never been a martial artist, the one formerly known as Ranma Saotome did not have the same spiritual stamina that the other Ranma had.

"A pity that I have to destroy my latest, and best creation," Father said, as he continued his assault.

Sailor Moon was still weakened from Injustice's initial assault. Although her cybernetics were self-repairing, there would not be enough time to save Ranma, unless…

"Mother, help me," Sailor Moon says, as she produce the her "Lunar Chalice"…

"Now, it is finished-" Father began, just as he was about to finish Injustice off.

"Moon Crystal Elimination!"

From the Silver Millennium Crystal, a beam of pure energy struck home. Sailor Moon had known the lore surrounding Father, and had a standing order issued that warranted his immediate termination for his role in trying—and thankfully failing—to start a world war in the early 20th century. No doubt Father wanted to do so in order to reap the energy released from untold number of deaths from a war on a large enough. And no doubt that he wanted revenge against her and Ranma in a twisted sort of way. However, knowing that Father was an Immortal of the highest caliber, and could regenerate from any sort of damage, Sailor Moon tried something more…permanent, even if the cost of destroying Father was costly.

Father realizes too late that he was going to be attacked by a weakened Sailor Moon. He tried, at the last minute, to strengthen his own substance. Unfortunately for him, it was far, far too late.

"Arrrrrrrgh-!"

Sailor Moon channeled the Silver Millennium Crystal through her particle gun, created after she reconfigured her own arm into the weapon.

"I…AM…ETERNAL!" Father raged.

"No, you're dusted!" 'Moon cried out, as she continues to force energy into Father. Father began to crack and swell, until-

BLOOSH!

"Dusted-!" 'Moon began to say, as she slumped over.

"U-Usagi!" Injustice cries out, as he managed to catch a falling 'Moon. Already, he could tell that her life force was fading. "Usagi? Why?"

Sailor Moon slowly places her normal hand onto Injustice's face. She knew that if she were to use the full power of the Silver Millennium Crystal, she was going to die.

"Because you're my husband, silly-"

And with that, Sailor Moon dies.

Injustice rocks back and forth, as he cried with his dead wife in his arms. Perhaps, he was rightly named, not for inflicting injustice, but for receiving it…

* * *

Since that faithful day, Injustice has sought meaning in his life. He had thought to come to this other timeline, where another Usagi was alive and well. Injustice wanted to prove him self to be better than Ranma by undermining his alternate counterpart. However, upon reflection, Injustice could not bring himself to do so. For one, doing so would be an admission that he was nothing but a tool, and secondly, Usagi would have given up her life for nothing. Still, Injustice wanted to do something to honor her memory…

"I said-" began the voice from behind.

"Heard you the first time…Saotome," Injustice says, as he turns his head to face his counterpart. "You got a problem with that?"

Ranma folds his arms. He and the Doctor were making a brief stop back in London to deal with LINDA, when he noticed his presence. After shadowing the homunculus for a few days now, Ranma decided to do something about it.

"I must say that for a _nerd_, you have heart."

"It's called having a traumatic experience."

"I know. From what a…friend of mine had said, you never went on that martial arts training trip that Pops wanted to take us on."

"Mother felt that I stay home- wait, how do YOU know that?"

"Don't worry about it. All I know is that you need a soul, while I need some help."

"Oh, yeah, like that matters for anyone who becomes a homunculus. Besides…what do I get out of it?"

"Purpose…and the opportunity to be with Usagi."

"So, you're pimping out your woman?"

"It's not if you and I are ONE. And besides, you know that you want this."

Injustice thinks for a moment.

"If I do this, what do YOU get out of it…and why?"

"There's a guy named Voldermont who's going to go after these kids I teach. I need for you to get on the inside of his band of dark magi. Voldermont is not going to readily sense your true intentions because of your aura. In the mean time, a girl named Lady Cassandra will be helping the kids to stop Voldermont. I doubt it, but they have to have a shot."

"And so…?"

"So I want you to undermine Voldermont while Cassandra does her thing…whatever that is. What do you say?"

Injustice thinks for a moment.

"You have your self a deal, Saotome."

Ranma nods, as he takes out a tiny case. He opens them to reveal a set of earrings.

"I'll put one on, and you put the other one on."

"Why?"

"Simply put, Potara earrings allow to people become one. Once we merge, I will recreate you as my avatar. And from there, you'll be a free man."

"So, I won't get any surprises?"

"You might…have one or two…"

The "two" were the Jusenkyo curse and the chaotic lifestyle that Ranma typically indulges in. Regardless of this, Injustice does indeed become a whole person, even if there are a few bumps in the proverbial road of life…as he remembers to live again.

_Two weeks ago…_

"By the right of this council, on behalf of the Galactic Republic, I pronounce you man and wife."

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker closes his text (called the "Jedi Code"), which consisted of various hymns, prayers and the like, including words for officiating weddings. Interestingly, the prohibition against marriage for a Jedi only occurred shortly before the time of the Old Republic, nearly 1000 cycles before. The TARDIS had dropped into the middle of turmoil, when Luke and Leia had trouble dealing with the infighting over having separate lives versus having a commitment to the Jedi Order. It had gotten so bad that a split between the Jedi and the so-called Gray Jedi…Jedi who felt that the Light and the Dark were merely two sides of the same coin, rather than completely diametrically opposed philosophies. As usual, the TARDIS arrives whenever there is trouble of foot, and ending up in the "Lucas Galaxy" was no exception…

* * *

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma twirled his golden lightsaber, while defending his attack from Luke Skywalker. Ranma was forced to challenge Luke for leadership of the Jedi Council, after Luke proclaimed that the Grey Jedi were not to be recognized as Jedi. At the same time, Ranma was frustrated with the Grey Jedi for their unwillingness to compromise certain points of view, such as the desire to associate with evil in a Faustian way. On top of that, the leader of the Grey Jedi, Jacen Solo—son of Leia and Han Solo—was carrying about his business like he was Anakin Skywalker, by not being open and forth coming about his relationship with the queen of a mercantile empire named Tenel Ka. In fact, thanks to bounty hunter Boba Fett (who still owed Usagi a life debt) was able to turn over information that Jacen had become a Sith Lord named "Darth Caedus". Ranma tried to intervene by informing Luke of what was going on with his eclectic nephew, particularly after preventing the forced interrogation of Boba's daughter Ailyn at the hands of Jacen, which would have killed her in the process. Enraged at the implication of the accusation that his nephew was a Sith, Luke made certain threats that Ranma had to respond, hence the challenge.

Luke pressed his attack.

"As you can see, Ranma, I have built upon what Usagi has taught me," Luke said, as tried to perform a series a feints. "And she was a good teacher."

"And you know why, Luke?" Ranma said, as he countered the feint. "The reason why is because I taught her most of what she knew!"

Ranma flips up and over Luke, and slams his lightsaber straight into the ground.

BOOM!

The Ranma channeled his will into his lightsaber, and created a shockwave that knocked Luke off his feet.

"Luke!" Leia yells, as she was about run to her brother's side, only to be held back by Han.

Ranma quickly snatches Luke's lightsaber away from him, just as Luke was about to reach it.

"No, Luke, I WON. The leadership of the Council is mine."

Luke gets up, as he surveys the scene. There was a palatable look of sadness amongst the rank and file.

"What is your wish, Master Ranma?" Luke said, as he bowed.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Luke, don't you GET it? The point of the Jedi Order is to protect the PEOPLE, okay? The reason why it collapsed in the first place was because it lost SIGHT of that."

Ranma looks around the room.

"Until further notice, the Jedi Council is hereby adjourned."

There were shouts of outrage and cries.

"What's done is done…unless someone ELSE wishes to challenge my authority?"

There were none.

"Ranma, what about my son?" Leia asked.

As if on cue-

"Oof!" Jacen said, as he fell unto the ground. He was tied up in Sailor Venus' "Love

"Sorry for the delay," the Doctor says, as comes upon the scene. Master Jacen was quite an elusive chap…in more ways than one.  
"How did you get him?" Mara Jade Skywalker asked. "He is a Jedi Master, after all".

"And I happen to be a Time Lord, after all. Funny how a lightsaber can be easily deactivated with a simple atomic screwdriver."

"And I helped," Sailor Venus says. She was a trained fighter after all, particularly in the ways of the Bene Gesserit.

"Dad!" Rose says, as she hugs Ranma. "You're okay!"

"Well…yeah."

"So what's going to happen ta him?" Mickey asks.

Luke turns to face Jacen, who was being comforted by his mother.

"I don't know."

He then turns towards Ranma.

"Will…you stay a bit longer to help us out?"

Ranma folds his arms.

"Only if you do one favor for me…"

* * *

With the crisis ended for now, the restructuring of the Jedi Order would be made in the coming weeks ahead. Ranma would use his experience from his time with the Hidden Leaf Village as a means of reforming the Jedi. This would mean that there would be a Jedi Master to act as team leader, teacher and mentor to three novices. They would be assigned to individual sectors, but would rotate every so often to gain new experiences. And most of all, the Jedi would be forbidden from participating in politics or military apparatus', save for unanimous approval from the Jedi Council, which would be made up of twelve senior Jedi and one talented junior Jedi (elected by his or her peers for one cycle). Not everyone would like this, since such a move would de-centralize the Jedi Council, but it would allow the rank-and-file to fulfill their commitment to both the Jedi and to their respective homeworlds.

As for the favor, well…

Ranma lifts the veil over Minako face, and proceeds to kiss his bride. He wanted to marry her on Naboo, while Minako was dressed elegantly in Naboo attire, while Ranma was in full Jedi attire.

"I can't bloody believe it," Rose says, as she clapped her hands while speaking through gritted teeth.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mickey asks.

"There's nothing that I can do, especially since Mum slipped her note in my bag."

"'Note'?"

"Yes, NOTE. Apparently Mum encouraged Minako to go ahead and marry Dad, so long as this marriage doesn't get in the way of HER happiness. Whatever."

"Oh."

"But I'll say this much: I'm not calling Minako 'step-mum'!"

_And now…_

The familiar whining sound of the TARDIS could be heard, as the TARDIS appears in the back of Ranma's London townhouse. The door opens up, and-

"Ta, da!" Ranma says, as he carries Minako out of the TARDIS. "Honey, we're home."

"Do we…get to stay here, Ranma?" Minako asked, as Ranma helps her to her feet.

"Sure," Ranma says. "We certainly can't live over at Jackie's."

"Well, I'm glad you are a _little bit_ concerned about Mum's feelings," Rose says sarcastically. "Is your car still in the garage?"

Ranma kept a red '67 Jaguar in the garage, which was used extensively during his spying days during the late 1960s and early 1970s. Rose was constantly bugging him about taking it for a spin, while Ranma continued to deny her. But since he felt guilty for marrying Minako…

"Fine," Ranma says, as he throws her the car keys. "Just don't do anything rash."

"I won't…"

"I mean it!"

"Don't worry, Ranma," the Doctor says. "I'm sure that whatever Miss Aino-"

"Excuse me?" Minako says with a perturbed look. "I AM his wife, you know!"

"Third or fourth?" Mickey asked.

"Just get the hell out of here, will ya?" Ranma says.

"Anyway, I am sure that Mrs. Saotome-"

"Actually, it's Mrs. Aino," Minako says. "Ranma told me that in order to keep his different lives separate, he'll take on the different names of the…women he marries."

"I see…"

"So, does that make you Mr. Tyler again, Ranma?" Mickey asks.

"Not just that, but I have other names as well," Ranma replied.

"Is that legal?" Rose asks. She was glad to have Ranma as a Tyler again…

"It is in the countries that I have citizenship in, like Japan, the US and the United Kingdom…to name of few. Technically, I hold the royal title of 'Lord', which I can bequeath to Rose if something ever happens to me."

"Well, hopefully not for a long time."

"Well, we better go now," says the Doctor. "We DON'T want to upset the newly weds…"

Ranma carried Minako into his house, up the stairs, and took her into his master bedroom.

"Oh, Ranma," Minako says. "How much I look forward to this-"

Minako felt a leg, and she knew that it wasn't Ranma's. And then-

"Cassandra, what are you doing up in MY room?" Ranma said, as he gets up.

"I sleep here, Ranma," Cassandra says. "And will you keep it down? I only got to sleep a couple of hours ago."

"So, where WERE you?"

"You know those two friends of yours? Patsy and Edina?"

"Oh, god, you didn't?"

"What happened, Ranma?"

"I think Patsy and Edina are lovely people, Ranma."

Ranma sighs.

"Patricia Stone and Edwina Monsoon are my closest friend, having known them from my clandestine days. In fact Patsy went by the name "Purdey", and had been an operative for MI-5. Back in the day, Purdey was the best field agent in her class. However, somehow, some way, Usagi…corrupted them into being like HER."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Patsy and Eddy became alcoholic hedonists."

"Oh, dear."

"I mean, I don't blame Usagi, but she should have known that very few NORMAL people could take her lifestyle, and NOT be changed. I tell ya, you think Usagi's is wild now, you've should have seen her back in the day."

"I see…"

_A short time later…_

"-And in other news, 'ghost sightings' have increased all over the world," says the radio announcer. Rose wanted to hurry on home to see her mother before heading out for a long drive. In the mean time, the Doctor wanted to see what was going on, by using the radio to do so.

"Some contend that these sightings are the first to be signs of the end times. This is Paul Welsh, signing off for BBC Radio."

CLICK!

"Odd," the Doctor says.

"What, you don't believe in ghosts, Doctor?" Mickey asks.

"I believe in a lot of things, Mickey, but believe me that a mass sighting of this magnitude is…ODD."

"Well, I'm sure we'll deal with it later," Rose says, as he came to a stop. "But first, I want to say hello to Mum…"

Rose and company enters the apartment, to the sounds of grunting.

"Mum, are you there?" Rose asks.

Jackie slowly sticks her head from behind the couch.

"Oh, hello, Rose…I didn't know you would be back today."

"Mum, why are you-"

Injustice slowly peeks his head from behind the couch. This person looked like a Goth version of Ranma.

"DAD?"

"Oh, boy," the Doctor says.

"Oh, boy is right, Doctor," says Mickey.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: As the mystery surrounding the ghosts continues, Ranma's life gets more complicated! On the eve of his wedding day, Ranma receives the unwarranted attention of the Shinigami! Guest-starring the genre of "The Real Ghost Busters", "Bleach", "Yu-Yu Hakusho", "Paranoia Agent" and…"Crayon Shin-chan"? See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 28: "2007" (Finale, Act 2).**

* * *

_A few days later…_

Although the Orochimaruko had forbade any further interference into the affairs of the Hidden Leaf Village, some within the Hidden Sound Village took it upon themselves to seek vengeance regardless of the consequences. Kabuto, who was supposed to have become Usagi's "steward" in the affairs of the Hidden Sound Village, conveniently did not enforce this rule, since he still sought revenge on Ranma Saotome. So, who's to say that one cannot simply attack the Tendo Residence? After all, Orochimaruko did not say to NOT attack the compound…

"Okay," says one of the lead Sound Ninjas. "Lord Ranshin should not be here, so the Tendo sisters will not be protected."

"And we're here because…?" asks another Sound Ninja.

"First, we'll kidnap the sisters, and then hold them for ransom. And if Lord Ranshin does not comply with our demands…we KILL them."

"But what makes you think we can get away with any of this?" asked another ninja.

"I don't…but we are going to try anyway."

And so a squad of Sound shinobi invades the Tendo compound.

Too bad for them that the New God "Orion" was visiting his twin sister Atalanta (aka Kay, aka "Knockout"), who was watching the house while the girls went shopping for their trip to Hawaii…where Ranma's wedding to Usagi will take place. And both of them had no problem inflicting violence.

The extreme kind…

"Wake up!" a voice says.

The lead Sound shinobi wakes up. He sees a cute girl standing above him. She was dressed in a pink kimono, and was holding a broom on the side.

"Who are you?"

"Why, my name is 'Botan', and I will take you to the spirit realm."

"I'm dead?"

"Uh-huh," Botan says, as she points over to where his body was lying, as his killers were being questioned by the local police. As far as the public was concerned, Orion and Kay defended themselves in a just manner. As a result, all three Sound shinobi were apparently dead.

"Oh. So that makes you the 'grim reaper'?"

"Well, we of the _shinigami_ have many roles and guises. Some like me merely guide spirits to the 'otherside', while others actively deal with the spirits that are lost, corrupted or refuse to leave the mortal planes. And the shinigami have changed over the years so much that no one shinigami is alike. We are a diverse group of spirit guides…and that's just here in Japan! Heck, I don't know which plane within the Spirit World you'll end up-"

One of the bodies began to move uncontrollably.

"Oh, no," Boton says, as she took a peek.

"What's going on?"

"Tell me, does your friend have any marks of some kind?"

Any mark or drawing rooted in mysticism tends to produce a particular pattern within a spirit, where as the aura of a normal spirit tend to produce auras with no patterns.

"Um, the only thing that I know is that Jagi has the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven'. Why?"

"Usually when something like this happens, it's because the a curse of some kind is interfering with the natural progression of things."

Orion and Kay steps back, protecting the police officers from the ghost that was produced. Now, instead of a free spirit, the spirit of the shinobi has become a specter…or _hallow_.

"I'm going to need help on this. Gods, I wish Yasuke or Kazuma were around."

With that, Boton expanded her senses, so that she could contact the nearest colleague…one who could handle this situation.

_Meanwhile…_

"How much?" Ranma asked, as he began to pay for the breakfast he and Usagi just had. Recently, they bought property in the heart of Minnesota for a project that Usagi wanted to initiate a special project…

The people of the town of "Northome" were made up of the descendants of farmers, hunters and loggers, who came into the area from the surrounding landscapes. Now, it was more or less a recreation community that caters to visitors from the cities throughout the state and elsewhere. However, having purchased property, the couple was now to be treated as a part of the community. This wasn't the first time Ranma and Usagi lived in small communities, but they tend have small homes in bizarre communities, like Eureka, Oregon, Twin Peaks, Washington, or even Cicely, Alaska. Usagi tends to like such towns because of their otherworldly nature. Besides, some one has to, for example, keep an eye on "The Black Lodge"…

"Ah, don't worry about it, mister," the counter clerk says. "I see that you and the missus have a young one."

Ranma turns to see Usagi nursing a baby. He knew that godlings needed more than normal food in order to survive. Usagi had allowed herself to lactate in order to feed the baby. Ranma was still concerned over the fact that the child was not his, but he was glad that the child was not Usagi's either. Still, with Usagi unable to conceive a child, due to her Immortality, Ranma was inwardly glad that his wife could raise a baby again…

"Ah, yes," Ranma says. "And thanks."

Ranma then goes over to Usagi and the baby.

"You all set?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Usagi replied, as she dislodges the baby from her bosom. "There you go…"

"How's the squirt?" Ranma asked, after returning to his table.

"Wotan is such a healthy baby boy…aren't you, little one?"

"Goo!" the baby gurgled happily.

Ranma sighed, as he resigned his fate to that of adoptive father figure. Just as he and Usagi were about to complete the last minute preparations for their wedding, Usagi receives word that the realm of the Asgard disappears, and with it the Norse gods. Usagi tried to contact the realm, but only received a telepathic message consisting the following words:

_**The Last shall be the First, and the First shall be the Last**_

The next thing she knew, the son of Lord Thor and Lady Sif, who was still an infant the last time she has seen him, appears. Seeing no other way out of it, Usagi told Ranma that she had an obligation to Asgard, and that includes taking care of Wotan. Knowing that Usagi would not budge on this matter, Ranma accepted the child as his own. Furthermore, Usagi wanted to raise the child in an environment that would not put him in harms way, which is one of the reasons why she and Ranma wanted to take a break from their various obligations…

"Alright," Ranma says. "Let's go…"

"Don't forget to leave a tip, Ranma," Usagi says, as she puts Wotan into a woven basket. She has taken to use traditional Norse craftsmanship as a means of raising his new son.

"Why would you think that I would not leave anything?" Ranma says, as he drops some bills onto the table.

"As your wife, it's my job to nag," Usagi says with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

Usagi giggles.

After leaving a nice tip, the couple and baby drive to their property, which was in the middle of nowhere. Over the years, the forest had been cleared for its lumber, which is why the property was so inexpensive to begin with. Now owned by Usagi and Ranma, people wondered what would happen next…

"This is a good spot?" Ranma asks, as he stops his tan 2007 "Suburban" SUV, which he recently bought.

"Hmm?" Usagi says, as she played with the baby.

"I said, is this a good spot?"

Usagi looks around, and sees the landscape. There was a mountain in the center of the property that they had bought, as well as a number of streams that ran through it…

"Perfect," Usagi says, as she sets Wotan back into the baby seat. "I'll be right back, little one."

"Goo!" The baby says joyfully.

"Behave yourself while I'm doing my work," Usagi says to Ranma, as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, just be careful."

Usagi gave Ranma a wink, and gets out of the vehicle.

Stepping a bit out of the way, Usagi takes out her wooden hand brush, and squats onto the ground. With a look of determination, she tapped the brush onto the hard surface.

BOOM!

When the smoke clears, the mighty Thordis Sailor Moon was reborn. Thordis was Usagi with a Norse version of her traditional Sailor Moon costume. Basically, she looked like a typical Valkyrie: tall, strong and Nordic in dress (including breastplate that protected her now ample bosom). Her red cloaked flapped in the breeze. Instead of wearing her long hair in the "Odango" style, her hair was now in twin braids. And while she did not wear a helm like her predecessor have, her tiara now included a pair of small wing (one on each side of her crown.

From his vantage point, Ranma could tell that Usagi's Thordis persona had gotten stronger in power. He wasn't sure if such a surge was a natural progression, or if the Norse gods' disappearance had something to do with it. Regardless, Ranma could see that Usagi was comfortable being a "Thunder goddess"…

"I shall return, beloved," Thordis says, as she rise up into the air, while spinning her sacred weapon, the Mjolnir.

"I'll be waiting, Usako," Ranma said, as he took Wotan into his arms. "See that kid? Usagi is going to build a home for ya."

"Goo!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, what's going on?" Rose demanded.

Jackie had the good sense to get dressed first, before dealing with his daughter.

"Don't demand anything from me!" Jackie replied. "I'm your mother…and I am grown woman, too!"

"Then what the hell are you doing with…THIS?" Rose says, as she points towards Injustice. "Aren't you supposed to be with DAD?"

"Actually," Injustice says, as he raises his hand, while he continues to sit on the couch. "I AM Ranma…just a different one."

"Oh, really?" Rose replies incredulously. "Then why do you look like Marilyn Manson's 'roadie'?"

"Really, Rose, what's the big deal?" Jackie says. "I AM with your father…in a way."

"Yeah, well, Dad, in a way, is with Minako- wait, you didn't allow Dad to marry her so YOU can have your…'fun', eh?"

"No, because I know from my…other life that Minako is a good person, and that she deserves the same happiness that I have."

"Humph!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Thank you for your patronage, miss!" says the store clerk of the local boutique.

"Oh, you're quite welcome," Kasumi says with a smile.

At the same time, a young kid was pestering Nabiki.

"Hey, miss," says the kid, as he began to pull on Nabiki's left sleeve. Nabiki has been ignoring the kid for now, as he was running around in a "pointy brassier" spouting the lyrics from Madonna's "Blond Ambition" album. How a kid his age know such a thing was a mystery…

"Hey, lady," the kid says. "You want to borrow this?"

Sighing, Nabiki turns to face the annoying child.

"What…is it?"

"I wanted to know if you want this since you look like a dominatrix," the kid says. "You know, with your haircut and all."

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," the kid's mother laughs embarrassingly. "He can get out of hand sometimes."

"But Mom, don't you think she looks like a lesbian?"

"Shin-chan, you shouldn't say such things. And besides, she looks stylish."

"Yeah, if this was the mid-1990s-"

"Just come along…NOW."

As the mother and her son leaves the boutique, Akane bursts out with laughter.

"Ha, ha," Nabiki says. "Laugh at my expense…after all these years of helping out the family."

"It's worth it…after all these years of 'charging' us," Akane says.

"Hey, I never said that my services were free, Akane-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

Nabiki checked her watch. Although the facing was that of an ordinary electronic watch, it was more advanced than a home computer. And, it was linked to her Minerva Computer.

"What is it, Nabiki?" Kasumi says, as she goes over to Nabiki.

Nabiki tapped the facing of the watch, and a holographic projection of the area appears.

"Great," Nabiki says.

"More ghosts?" Akane asks.

For the past week, ghosts were popping up all over Tokyo. However, from what was analyzed, they may not be actual ghosts, which is why Nabiki has been in constant contact with ghost hunters from the United States to discern this mystery…

"Actually, these are REAL ghosts," Nabiki says. "And it's a good thing that I was able to consult with Dr. Egon Spengler after the ghosts began showing up."

"Wait, isn't he the guy who was a part of that 'Ghostbusters' outfit from a while ago?" Akane asked.

"That's the one. I don't think he or his Ghostbusters do a lot of 'busting' ghost of late…with the exception of what's been going on lately."

"What do you propose we do?" Kasumi says.

"Well, unfortunately, we can't go home…since THAT is where the ghost activities are, but I still have access to Ranma's ship."

"You mean, the _Ranusagi_?" Akane asked. "It's been a while since any of us has been there."

"Why there?" Kasumi asked.

"We can manufacture the appropriate equipment to contain this menace," Nabiki says.

"Well, I hope you know what you are doing," Akane says, as she and her sisters leave the boutique, after Nabiki shuts down the projection of the area. She then puts the watch close to her mouth.

"Um, what did Ranma say?" Nabiki began. "Oh. 'Omega-zero-nine-zero-six-one-nine-eight-seven'."

"Omega-09061987" was Ranma's code for access to the buried _Ranusagi_, while Usagi's code was "Alpha-02031992".

"Why couldn't you…just pop us down there, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Because the defenses of the _Ranusagi_ will emit a field that prevents teleportation."

"Oh."

And then, as if on cue, a black hole opens up, resulting in the girls falling in.

"Ah!" Akane yelped, as she disappears.

And just as the hole appears, the hole disappears.

"See Mom?" Shin-chan says. "I told you they were weird!"

_Meanwhile…_

Thordis floated in the air, as she directed the storms around her. Rearranging space and time was no easy feet, especially since she wanted to create the Golden Realm known as Asgard…here on Earth.

THOOM!

An entire mountain lands on top of the existing terrain.

"Hmmm," Thordis says, as she observes her actions. "Something is not quite right. Wait, I know…"

Using the Mjolnir, Thordis wills the mountain to lift Asgard ten feet off from the ground. She then calls upon the elements to produce a rainbow bridge and plenty of cloud cover (in the form of a mist), one that could bring back some of the familiar splendor that was the Golden Realm. And then, once satisfied, Thordis lands onto the ground, where her husband awaits.

"Not bad," Ranma says, as he brings the baby with him to compliment Usagi.

Usagi blushed slightly.

"Thanks. I wanted to make things as perfect as they were-

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he checked his watch. "It looks like Akane and the others have a ghost problem."

"Me thinks that we should assist them," Thordis says, as she began to twirl her hammer again. "Keep our child close to you."

"Hey, I'm not the woman in THIS relationship-"

BOOM!

Ranma-chan growls, as Thordis causes a small shower to fall over Ranma-chan's head, thus trigger the transformation, particularly since the drizzle was induced by magic.

"Very funny, Usagi," Ranma-chan fumed, as she returned to her male form.

Thordis giggles, just as an ironclad warrior comes careening towards the couple and baby.

"Hey!" Iron Girl says, as she lands. "I have a word with you-"

BOOM!

All four people disappear in a flash of light.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, Ranma, set the equipment there," the Doctor says, as Ranma sets up the amplifiers around an area of the square. These amplifiers were like the ones Ranma routinely used in Starfleet as a means of strengthening an energy signature, particularly in the use of transporter/teleportation technology. In theory, the amplification process should solidify these ghosts.

"Right, Doctor," Ranma says, as he sets up the rods. Although Ranma did believe is "spirits", there was something odd about these sightings that seem to have popped up all over the world on a regular basis.

HUMMMMM…

"It's all set," Ranma says, as he observes lines of energy connecting the rod.

"Right," the Doctor says. "Okay, Rose, when the next interface occurs, you press the red button over there-"

"Okay," Rose says.

"And I want YOU, Mickey, to make sure that the amplification levels are synchronized, with that blue dial over there."

"Okay," Mickey says. "And what are you going to do, Doctor?"

"Why, interview our visiting friend, of course," the Doctor says, as he leaves the TARDIS.

"He always have all the fun," Mickey says.

Outside of the TARDIS, Ranma monitors the field, just as the Doctor steps outside.

"Okay, Rose, turn it on," the Doctor says.

As if on cue, the ghost appears. At the same time, Rose activates the back-ups of the amplifiers.

"Interesting looking bloke," the Doctor says, as he steps forward.

Suddenly, Ranma pulls the Doctor back, just as the ghost fully solidifies…

"Cybermen," Ranma says, as he shows his readings to the Doctor. "I notice right away that the pattern matrix was similar to standard Cybermen armor."

"Good lord," the Doctor says, as the Cyberman tries to break the field. "If that's the case, then every metropolitan city is in danger!"

As the Cyberman attempts to break the field, Ranma receives a call.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

Ranma switches his RAZR from "tricorder" mode, to standard cell phone.

"Speaking."

"Ranma, I kept track of the power usage within the area, like you asked me to," Elton Pope began, who was a member of the observation and information gathering group for paranormal—known as LINDA—as he continued to monitor the nation's power grid. "I'm feeding you the data as we speak."

Ranma looks at the incoming data.

"Great," Ranma complained.

"What is it?" the Doctor asks.

"The power intervals are centered around THAT building," Ranma says, as he points to a non-descript office building in downtown London.

"So?"

"That's the headquarters of 'Torchwood'."

"Oh. WHAT?"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he suddenly reaches into the field and taps the chassis with his index and middle finger.

CRAAAAAACK!

With the Cyberman broken in half, it looses its structural integrity, thus fading away.

"Impressive," the Doctor says.

"We're going to need help on this," Ranma says, as he makes a few phone calls…

RING! RIIING! RIIING-!

"Ugh!" Patsy Stone groaned, as she rolled over in her bed. Having partied the night before, she was just getting up…late in the day. Clumsily, the experienced debutante picks up the phone.

"If this is Miles wanting his 'stash' back-" Patsy began.

"Purdey, I need ya," Ranma says. "Meet me at the usual place."

CLICK!

Patsy looks at the phone with a sour face.

"So, NOW he decides to call back. It's about bloody time!"

_Elsewhere…_

"And a one, and a two," says the young dance instructor. The brunet was hoping that her students would learn the routine before tomorrow night's performance-

"Hey, Joan, you have a call!" says the hall manager.

Joan Steed sighs. Although she was still a member of MI-5 as a clandestine agent, and was using her role as a dance instructor as a cover, she really wanted to get the children ready for their performance.

"Okay," Joan says, as she goes over to get the phone. "Yes?"

"Joan, it's Ranma. Meet me at the usual place."

CLICK.

Joan sighed. Ranma was like an uncle to her, since he knew her parents back in the 1960s. While she was annoyed, Joan knew that he would not have needed her, unless it was important.

A short time later, Ranma, the Doctor, Mickey, Rose arrive at "The Usual Place", a tavern that was next to the London Bridge. Many politicians have tried to remove the pub for redevelopment purposes, but all mysteriously failed in the attempt. Somehow, the legislation seems to be lost in committee…

"Okay," the Doctor says, as he observes the bar. "Nice place you have here. Now, can we deal with the situation?"

"And not meet our team?" Ranma says with a grin.

Rose sees Minako, Jackie and Injustice there, as well as-

"Miss Rose!" Miss Gwyneth says, as she hugs her old friend. Like always, she was dressed in her Victorian clothes.

"And Captain Jack!" Rose says with glee. "I didn't know you and Gwen were still around."

"Well, we did want to keep watch on Torchwood for Ranma, after all," Jack says. "And Ranma? I have the information you seek."

"Good, because we are going to need every bit of information…if we're to stop yet another invasion of Earth."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: This is it! We wrap up the "2007" Story Arc for REAL. As Ranma and company deal with the invasion of the Cybermen, another Ranma comes face to face with REAL ghosts! See you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 29: "2007" (Finale, Act 3).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Miko Mido sighed contently, having spent much of the day—and night—in her husband's arms. At first, she was concerned over the baby's safety, but Ranma was both gentle and exquisite.

Absently, she reached over for Ranma, only to realize that he was in bed.

She sits up, holding a bed sheet over her chest. She scans her eyes around the room, which was based on the architecture pre-Islam Turkey, which makes it Byzantine in design. As a wedding gift, Mistress Marianna gave the couple a suite at one of the hotels within the realm of Baladour. As always, Baladour existed in the umbral realm of Saturn…

Miko would have to properly thank her for the gift.

Miko eyes soon scanned upon a nude Ranma, who was looking out in the valley below. Above was the planet Saturn glistened above in the night sky.

"Ranma?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

"How can I enjoy myself with you, knowing that someone precious to me will die soon?"

Miko gets up, and walks over to Ranma while using a bed sheet to partially cover herself up.

"You know that Usagi insisted that you enjoy yourself. After all, she did give you permission to marry me."

"I know, but still…"

"But what?"

"I wish I didn't take a peek at the past when I attended the 2012 Olympics," Ranma said. "I know for a fact that a war is coming, and that someone is going to die because of that war."

Miko takes her husband by the chin as a way of looking into his eyes.

"You've never been one to be conventional, Ranma. You decided to marry me when you didn't need to. And in THIS case, you won't stand by and let the people you care about get hurt, no matter the consequence."

"But what if…someone tries to stop me from making the right decision? I know many beings and entities who won't like it if I try to change the past…the future. Whatever."

"Then, love, you won't be alone. You'll have Usagi and I by your side, as well as the many people you have touched over the years. And besides…haven't you always say that you won't loose a fight?"

Ranma nods his head with a smile. He then goes over to kiss Miko. And then-

"Ulp!" Miko yelps, as Ranma picks Miko up. This causes her to drop her sheet.

"Let's go back to bed," Ranma says.

Miko wraps her arms around Ranma, as she is carried off to "wonderland".

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Ichigo!" says a girl from behind.

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned. Sure, the girl was nice an all, but sometimes she could be TOO perky for her own good.

"Yes, Orihime?"

"Do you think you'll find a good martial arts school here?" says the bubbly, orange hair girl.

"I don't see WHY you even bother, Ichigo," says the dark haired "tomboy". The only reason why Tatsuki was with Ichigo in Nerima was because she was Orihime's best friend. And given the reputation of the Nerima District, she wanted to make sure that Orihime was okay while she hung out with Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo says, as he turns his head slight towards Tatsuki.

"We ALL know that no matter WHAT, I'm the better martial artist. And the day THAT changes, I'll have to give up my dream of becoming a 'Vale Tudo' champion."

Ichigo growled. While he has been able to handle these "hallows" so far, each encounter has been increasingly more difficult to handle. Maybe finding a school her in the most violent part of Tokyo will be sufficient-

BOOM!

"Ahhhh!" Orihime yells, as glass and mortar exploded all around her and her friends.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yells, as she grabs the girl.

Ichigo looks around the room wildly. Was there a Hallow nearby?

"I'm telling you, and I'm telling you ONCE," says a young man dressed in royal Traditional warrior garb of Chinese extraction. "Where is the Old Man?"

Ryouga growled, as he got his heavy umbrella out ready. Although "Pantyhose Taro" was not in his _monster_ form, Taro was still a formidable opponent.

"And I TOLD you, I don't know!"

"Hey, YOU!" Ichigo says, as he goes over the two martial artists. From his senses, the two possessed powerful auras…

Ryouga and Taro turn to face Ichigo.

"You could have hurt my friend-"

WHACK!

"Hey!" Ryouga yells. While he loved fighting, he didn't want innocent bystanders hurt.

"Now, we can continue this fight-" Taro began.

"Ha!" Tatsuki yells, as she tries to get Taro's attention with a well-placed punch. However, Taro had quickly intercepted the fist, and used his many panty hoses to tie the tomboy up.

"I don't need to deal with yet another tomboy, little girl," Taro says, as he drops Tatsuki.

DUFF!

"Oof!" Tatsuki yelps. She wasn't sure what hurt more: being thoroughly dismissed, or being thoroughly dismissed while tied up in stockings.

Ryouga quickly thought of something. He heard that Kay was back at the Tendo residence, and decided to see her before getting into a fight with Taro. Good thing Ryouko was hanging out with Natsume and Karumi today at the beach, otherwise Ryouga would have more distractions to deal with.

"Well?" Taro demands.

"I'll tell you…if you can catch me!"

And with that, Ryouga takes off for the Tendo Compound. At least there, everyone expects a fight to occur.

"Fine," Taro says, as he takes off after Ryouga.

Meanwhile, Orihime tends to Ichigo.

"Ichigo…?" Orihime says with worry.

Ichigo gets up. He'll take abuse from a Hallow, but he'll be damned if he takes abuse from a human being.

"Take care of Tatsuki," Ichigo says, as he takes off after his assailant.

"Ichigo, wait up-!" Tatsuki yells. She was still tied up. She then turns her attention towards her friend Orihime.

"Um, can I have some help, here?" Tatsuki says to Orihime.

"Um, sure, sure…"

_Meanwhile…_

The TARDIS rematerializes inside the secret lair of Torchwood One. As far as everyone is concerned, The Torchwood Institute does not exist. And although it was designed to deal with paranormal activities—ranging from the mystical to the alien—it was created by Queen Victoria because of her involvement with the Doctor over one hundred years before…on Lord and Lady Rantsu's insistence. Not that she disliked the Doctor, but she agreed with Ranma and Usagi that an institution was needed to combat threats on a global and interstellar scale. Unfortunately, without direct involvement since its initial creation, Torchwood has been left to its own devices…

"Okay, now," the Doctor says, as he powers down the TARDIS. "Let's go through the 'first act' of his macabre tale. Ready, Ranma?"

"Ready, Doc," Ranma replied. He just hopes that everyone is ready to act. He was glad that the usual eggheads within the superhero community were informed…in spite of what of the rough year everyone concerned has had, like the so-called "Civil War" and the "Infinite Crisis". Blah. Regardless of the simmering anger that lies underneath, both the Illuminati and Checkmate—super-secret cabals, one civilian while the other governmental, that were dedicated towards protecting the interest of the world—have all agreed that the world could not afford another global catastrophe. Already, Dr. Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four has begun the process of localizing the intersection point, so that if an invasion does occur, only London will be affected.

Oh, joy.

Nevertheless, time was of the essence, and it would be up to the Doctor and Ranma to prevent a disaster from occurring.

"Well, let's just hope that your friends will be of help," the Doctor says.

"Hey, sometimes I wonder that about YOU," Ranma replies with a smirk.

"Ha, ha."

As soon as they step outside the familiar blue Police Box-

CHK-CHK!

Ranma groaned as he and the Doctor raises their hands in surrender. Ranma could take on a crack commando squad, but that would put needless lives in danger.

"Bravo, Colonel Saotome," says a red-haired woman. "It seems as if you decided to take up on our offer to bring the Doctor in."

The Doctor wanted to ask Ranma what the prim and proper woman meant by her remarks, however…

"Yvonne, like I said the LAST time I was here, the answer is still 'no'."

"No matter," the woman says. "And it's 'Director Hartman' when I am on duty, Colonel."

The Doctor turns to look at Ranma, and gives him an incredulous look.

"Um, don't worry about what I do on my own time, Doc," Ranma says dismissively. "We have a situation to deal with."

"That is quite right," Yvonne says. "And, do you have any more…companions with you?"

"Well, that remains to be seen-" the Doctor began.

"Please, do not take this the wrong way, but you have no choice in the matter. Even if Colonel Saotome wants to, he has certain obligations to uphold."

"Fine, fine," the Doctor says, as he reaches into the TARDIS…and pulls out Minako Aino.

"This is my companion, Rose…Rose Tyler."

"Hello!" Minako says. While she was sore that her attempt at wedded bliss has been interrupted, she knew that Ranma would not have delayed their honeymoon if it were not for a serious matter.

"Hmmm, so you're the latest one," Yvonne says. "Typical…always going after the young girl."

"Thank you."

"Very well, let us be off then."

With that, Yvonne escorts the Doctor, Ranma and Minako out of the bay area. Ten minutes later…

"Okay," Mickey says, as he, Rose, Lady Cassandra and Injustice exit the TARDIS. Ranma had given Rose the task finding the power source that was causing the rifts to form. Once there, they were to get the evidence necessary to convince those in government that the Torchwood Institute needed direct oversight. Thus, Ranma has provided Rose and her crew with a detailed schematic of Torchwood One.

"Ranma, what should we do?" Mickey asks.

Injustice gives Mickey a mean look.

"I'm SORRY. It's just that…you look like him, that's all."

"If you WANT to get on my good side, get to know me FIRST," Injustice says. "I may have his soul, but my experiences make me different."

"Then why were you so accepting of the idea that you were my father…Injustice?"

"Because I love your mother, Rose."

"Oh."

"If this heartfelt moment has passed, then I suggest we get this silly thing over with," Cassandra complains.

"You only want to hurry so that you can hang out with your new friends tonight!" Mickey says.

"I don't know if Purdey is ALL bad," Rose says. "I mean, she IS helping us after all."

"If she can stay sober long enough, that is!"

_Elsewhere…_

"But madam, this is quite improper!" says Matt, one of the operators that assists Yvonne.

Purdey stops and turns to face the operator.

"Young man, as the chief of the ministry of expenditures and accountability, it is my job to insure that the treasury's funds is being well-spent," Purdey says. "So, I expect FULL cooperation on this matter."

"Of course, but I will need assurance from Director Hartman on this matter," Matt says. "We were expecting an audit until later this month."

"Which makes this a surprise inspection. Right, Miss Steed?"

"Of, course, ma'am," Joan says, as she adjusted her glasses. Joan Steed and "Purdey" were using the front door to get into Torchwood, with some help, of course…

"Mathew," Gwenyth says, as she hands over some documentation. "These are the latest report from Dr. Singh's analysis of the object below."

"Thank you, Gwen," Matt says.

"You're welcome," Gwyneth says, as she takes her leave. As she does, she secretly slips an executive pass into Joan's hands.

"Lovely girl, even if her habits are 'old fashion'."

"I'm sure, Mister…?" Purdey begins.

"'Matt', ma'am. We're on a first name basis."

"I see. Perhaps later, we can have a bit of a night cap, eh?"

"Umm…"

"Matt, I need to speak with you about a problem we're having with the server," says a Black young woman.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll take a rain check perhaps?"

And off Matt goes.

"You didn't mean to be so…bold, right?" Joan asked. "It was all a joke?"

"Who was joking? He looks absolutely fabulous, don't you think?"

"…"

Meanwhile, Captain Jack was assisting Dr. Singh on determining the origin of the metal sphere as an expert on metallurgy. In fact, the sphere itself appeared was of unknown origin, having come through a rift years ago.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Singh says, as he stares at the object.

Jack looks up from his work.

"Careful guy…you might be snared by its hypnotic appearance."

"Um, you're quite right."

Silence.

"Jack, do you fancy…women?"

"Oh?"

"It's just that, well, I know that policies concerning…certain kinds of relationships is not as scrutinized these days, but…"

"Oh, you're asking me out on a date."

"If you're offended-"

"Of course not. I just never thought you'd be the type."

"I see."

"But I have to say up front that where I am from, I am equally comfortable with both men and women."

"I see. Well, we can give it a shot perhaps."

"We'll see. I also have to say that I don't feel the need to be committed to someone."

"Really."

"Really. The last relationship I had with this red-haired vixen, who taught me to be comfortable with my own person-hood."

"Did it end badly?"

"No, she told me that she couldn't settle down with me, because she loved another woman. I think that woman's name was Bunny or Bonny or something…"

"Well, then we could…just hang out and see?"

"I would like that."

Inwardly, Captain Jack sighed. He IS comfortably with being "non-heterosexual", which is his way of saying that if a potential partner bleeds or beeps, he, she or IT was fair game in matters of the heart. But the mysterious O-rini Haneul, who nurtured his wounds after he was freed from captivity sometime in the 51st century, taught Jack many things about life and love. Why Hanuel would be so involved with him, he did not know. However, the so-called "Face of Boe"—a nick name Jack received while a member in good standing with the Time Agency, due to the fact that he was from Boeshane Peninsula—knew that she was out there, watching his every move like a guardian angel.

_Meanwhile…_

As Ichigo ran after the guys that humiliated him and Tatsuki, he began to feel the familiar vibes of a Hallow. And then-

"HELP!" a girl in a pink kimono screamed, as she appeared in Ichigo's head.

"Gah!" Ichigo yells, as he stops to grab his head. "Could you turn it DOWN?"

"Wait, you don't look like a 'Soul Reaper'," Botan says. "But your spirit feels like one."

"That's because I was made into a substitute for another name Rukia."

"Rukia…oh, you mean the dour girl that's overly serious?"

"So, you know her."

"Somewhat. She was suppose to be a Ferry Maiden, but she flunked the training."

"Let me guess…not being personable enough?"

Botan giggles.

"I'm right, huh?"

"Well, yes. But I need your help if we are to contain this evil spirit."

"It's a Hallow, then."

"I guess that's what you can call them sometimes. Anyway, just use your senses to track me down."

"But…I need Rukia to activate my powers."

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

"Good. And then perhaps later, I can deal with 'pantyhose' boy later."

And thus, Ichigo continues to run towards the disturbance.

At the Tendo Compound, a pitch battle rages.

"GRRRRRRAAAAH!" Jagi roared, as he tried to claw Orion.

"Grrr!" Orion growled, as Orion dodges the attack. The New God was injured by this monstrous being, and was getting stronger by the minute. He tried to combat it, but the creature could phase part of its body, while attacking at the same time. Orion was tempting to utilize his planet destroying "Astro Force", but that would have been overkill.

"Let me, big brother!" Kay yells, as she climbs on the creature's back to twist the creature's neck.

WRENCH!

Being gods, both Kay and Orion could fight Hallows rather easily. They're gods, after all.

"That ought to do it," Kay says, as she hops off the beast. However-

"Atalanta…BEHIND YOU!"

The beast was still functioning, as it racked Kay's back.

SPLURCH!

Kay clutched her back.

"Atalanta!"

"Really, brother," Kay says, as she struggles to get up. "You KNOW better than to be concerned for my welfare-"

FLASH!

"But I CAN be," says a voice from behind.

Kay sees that her mother Ranma standing there with a tall, blond Valkyrie…

"Mom?"

"Come here," Ranma says. "Usagi? You're IN."

Kay looks up to see her stepmother standing there, but she looks…different.

"Usagi?"

"No," Thordis says, as she steps forth to do battle with the beast. "I am Thordis Sailor Moon! On the honor of Asgard, on behalf of the Moon…I SHALL PUNISH THEE!"

BOOM!

A thunderbolt struck the Hallow dead on. It fell back hard.

"Atalanta, you're with me," Ranma says, as he tapped hid wristwatch.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

The next thing Kay knew, she was in some sort of ship.

"Where am I?" Kay asked.

"You're on the Ranusagi," Ranma says.

"I'll treat Kay's wounds," Kasumi says, as she takes the injured girl to sickbay.

"I can manage, Kasumi," Kay complained. "I AM the princess of Apokalypse."

"Then, allow me to pamper you, great princess."

"Pamper me?"

"Of course."

"Um, can I have plenty of chocolate cookies? The kind you like to make?"

Kasumi beams a smile.

"But of course."

"Lead the way, then."

"Okay," Ranma says, satisfied that Kay will be taken care of. "Akane…how's our guest?"

"Her armor has been deactivated," Akane says, as she stands watch over the energy field that was erected immediately after Ranma and Thodis appeared within their ship. Iron Girl was immediately placed within an inhibitor field. Upon seeing his daughter injured, Ranma went up to retrieve her.

Ranma nods, and then turns his full attention on Iron Girl.

"Look, whatever you have to say, we can have THAT discussion later. Right now, my son is fight alone, and it will be a matter of time before he cuts loose, which means that a lot of people are going to die. So, are you going to help me deal with this crisis, or do you want to remain here?"

Antonia Stark was upset over the rumors that one of her father's long-term allies had killed him. So, with her armor on, Antonia (or simply "Toni") went to confront Usagi, just as Usagi teleported. So now…

"Alright, Saotome, I'm yours."

"Good," Nabiki says, as she steps forth. She has been trying to develop the means to contain the Hallow. However, as time went on, the evil spirit was getting stronger at exponential rate. She'll need a bigger apparatus. And since "Iron Girl" was here…

"I'll need your assistance."

"Fine, tell me what you need," Toni replied.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I know that I said that the resolution would be in this chapter, but this arc cannot be rushed, especially given the amount of characters that I have to juggle. NEXT chapter will be it. Also, I dropped some measure clues as to the Ranma of the year 5.5 Billion, and as to his relationship to the mysterious "Face of Boe" (I hope that you guys are okay out by the implication of the implication).**

**Next time: "2007" (Epilogue).**

**Special note: And no, this is won't be the end of the series, just the story arc. I still have 150 years to cover, so I'll continue this story at least until I hit the 100****th**** chapter. Later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 30: "2007" (Epilogue).**

* * *

_My name is…unimportant at this time. All I can say that I was born…and died, though in the grand scheme of things, my "death" could be a considered to be a rebirth of sorts. When I was first born, I was a princess in the eyes of my parents. I lived an ordinary life, had ordinary relationships, and had ordinary dreams. Well, I thought I had dreams, unto my prince in shining armor came into my life. I remember waking up to a fascinating world…a world that was filled with treasures—both subtle and gross—as well as dangers that could freeze the soul. And I had thought that this new life would last forever…how wrong that I was. Then came the "Army of Ghosts", then Torchwood, and then the war, all of which resulted in my…"death". Whatever happened that day, I am still mulling over. However, regardless, I am happy to have known the love of my life…_

Ranma sat down in front of Director Yvonne Hartman, of the Torchwood Institute. Officially, the super-secret organization is known only as "MI-7" in older governmental documentation before even THAT designation was scrubbed clean from the records. He and the Doctor were trying their best to explain why trying to open the gateway was a big mistake.

"Oh, for goodness sake," the Doctor says, as he gets up, while taking out his sonic screwdriver. He then activates it while pressing against the window of Yvonne's office.

"Here, maybe a demonstration is in order."

During the whining, a cracks began to form across the glass, creating even fissures.

"By putting pressure on this 'hole' in the space time continuum, whatever is allowing these Cybermen to seep into THIS reality is growing in strength," the Doctor says. "So, you can either stop right now, or-"

The Doctor taps the broken glass, causing it to shatter completely.

Yvonne looks perturb by the Doctor's demonstration.

Ranma sees that Yvonne was conflicted, and so-

"Director Hartman," Ranma says, as he stands up and leans on Yvonne's desk. "I am invoking the 'Precepts of Damian', Article 7 which clearly states that when facing a unknown element, consultation with the Inner Circle must be made before questionable procedures are to be implemented. And guess who is on the Inner Circle?"

"Damn," Yvonne muttered to herself. Bad enough that Ranma revealed himself to be one of the founders of the Torchwood Institute, but to invoke a rule from the precepts…?

"Fine, I'll discontinue the experiment…FOR NOW."

Ranma smiles.

"Thanks Yvonne. I knew that you weren't such a stiff after all. Well, except for that one night at the Christmas party-"

"Ranma, don't you dare say another word!" Yvonne says as she blushed.

The Doctor merely laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

Belldandy sighed, as she tended to her garden in the back of her home. Ever since Asgard disappeared, the only thing that gave the Norn sisters solace was that they could still perform their duties as caretakers of the Yggsdrasil system…alone.

"Bell-chan?"

Belldandy turns to see her husband Keiichi Morisato standing in the back porch. She smiles.

"Oh, hello," Bell says.

"Is…is everything okay?"

Keiichi knew that Belldandy was sad because of what happened to her homeland. And nothing that he could possibly say can make her feel better…

"I'll be fine, Keiichi," Bell says. "I will have to get used to the idea that I and my sisters…are last of our kind-"

"Belldandy!" says a young teenager, as she runs outside with her miniature computer. "Belldandy!"

Keiichi and Belldandy both turn to see Belldandy's younger sister Skuld.

"Yes, Skuld?" Belldandy says.

"I wasn't sure before, but my computer detected a strong energy signature that's similar to the one that was produced when Lord Thor brought Asgard down to Earth. And…I believe he's here in Japan!"

"I told you NOT to get your hopes up, squirt," says Bell's older sister Urd. "Asgard is gone."

The Norn sisters were keepers of Fate, but were also guardians of the Yggsdrasil system…the system that operates the Universe, the Umbra and beyond. Skuld (dark-haired teenager) was the most technical of the bunch; Belldandy (sandy-blond) was the more personable of the sisters; and Urd (white-haired) was the oldest of the sister, and yet can act just as immature as her youngest sister. Furthermore, each one represented future, present and future time respectively. In fact, it was during Ranma and Usagi's training in the understanding of Time that allowed them to meet the Norn sisters in the first place…

"Bell, at least we should check it out," Skuld says. "Starting with big brother Thor."

Belldandy thought for a moment.

"Very well, Skuld. We'll check it out."

Skuld smiles with glee. It will be good to see Big Brother again…

_Meanwhile…_

"I telling you, Matt," says the girl, as she tried to take her co-worker Matt to a recently renovated section of Torchwood One. "I need to show you something."

Although the building was built around the spatial anomaly, Yvonne wanted to maximize the facilities usage.

"Look, this can't take too long," says Matt. Although he was glad to get away from the auditor, Matt didn't want to be caught doing some shenanigans.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long-"

BAM!

Matt and the girl turn to see a flying metal body crashing against the far wall.

"What the hell is that?" Matt says.

And then, a red-haired woman comes stepping out from behind the screens of the work area.

"My apologies, luv," Cassandra says, as she produces and points an ornament, metal rod. Some sort of yellow sphere glowed within the head of the scepter. Cassandra had the "Dominion Rod", a magical scepter that allows one to control stones and statues from the realm of Hyrule. However, over the years, Ranma has strengthened the tool to include control over all inorganic material, including machines. Cassandra could get herself in the designer pants for not using it earlier against the golems that attacked her the other day.

"This may feel…weird."

ZAP!

The black girl jolted, as she suddenly stood straight as a rod.

"What the hell-?" Matt began.

Rose and Mickey steps out from behind the curtain.

"That's the last of 'em," Mickey says. "Injustice is disposing of the last of the Cybermen in this section."

Rose turns to Matt.

"You, I want a word with ya."

"I don't know what you want, but I will call security if you don't tell me what's going on-"

Injustice makes his appearance, take Matt by the collar, and slams him the wall.

BAM!

"Okay, you want answers? I'll be short and sweet," Justice says. "We're attempting to stop a major screw-up that will cost untold number of lives. If YOU want to live, shut up and do as you are told."

Matt looks into Injustice's eyes. They were that of a dead man.

"S-sure," Matt replied. "But what about Adeola?"

Rose took her RAZR and set it on "Tricorder" mode.

"I don't know," Rose says. "According to this, her brain has been essential rewired to the point that she is…a robot."

"No…it can't be true."

"It looks like you were to be the next person to be 'cyberized' my friend," Mickey says.

"Has there been any other person in contact with your friend?" Rose asks.

"Um…well, there is Gareth-"

"Okay, then we better find this Gareth," Rose says.

Injustice lowers Matt to the floor.

"Lead," Injustice says simply.

"Um, right."

Meanwhile, Purdey and Joan arrive to see Dr. Singh and his mysterious metal ball.

"Doctor, we would like to have a word with you," Purdey says.

"How did you manage to get into this area?" Singh says. "Jack, call security-"

Singh is in shock when he destroys the equipment.

"Jack…?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop this experiment," Jack says. "Oh, but what I said earlier…that was the truth."

Singh gets somewhat dejected from this apparent portrayal.

Just then, Miss Gwyneth enters the lab.

"I have all systems re-worked and ready to function when the invasion starts," Gwyneth says.

"'Invasion'?" Purdey says. "Ranma didn't say anything about stopping an invasion. And at MY age?"

"I don't know why, but he specifically wanted you here."

"Well, it's about time," Jack says, as he directs everyone to hide behind the safety area. "Get ready in ten seconds-!"

As if on cue, the pulsing energy of the anomaly could be felt, as the Cybermen-controlled Gareth manages to open the anomaly…"

"Gareth, stop!" Yvonne says, as Gareth continues to open the gate.

"Too late," the Doctor says, as Ranma used pressure points to render Gareth's autonomic functions inert.

All over London, scores of Cybermen appear…

"Sir, how long do we keep this energy barrier up?" asks Minerva McGonagall, instructor at the Hogwarts School of Wizards and Witches. She and various sorcerers have erected an energy field that made modern technology useless if the barrier was cross by machines. Beyond the United Kingdom, the fissures in time and space had been rapidly been reflected and sealed. So now, only London was the target for the invasion.

"As long as possible, madam," says Dumbledore. "Besides, it will give the Knights of the Pendragon time to mount a proper offensive alongside the people of London."

At the edge of the barrier, Captain Britain mounts his steed. 'Britain was like Captain America, except his powers are rooted in mysticism, and that he could fly on his own power. And as the so-called First Knight of the Realm, it was up to him to defend his home, whether it is with his fellow superheroes within "Excalibur", or with the legacy of the Round known as "The Knights of the Pendragon".

"Sir, we're ready to march," 'Britain says.

Adam Crown gulped. As an agent of the Green Knight, he was endowed by the spirit of King Arthur to lead defenders of nature and rebirth against the forces of the Red Knight, who represents bane and winter. In fact, at present, there are at least 150 members of the Knights of the Pendragon, each one endowed with special abilities by way of the original knights of the Round. Although experienced at this point, Adam still hasn't translated that experience into anything other than being a used cars salesman. Perhaps…this upcoming battle will, even if he has the proverbial butterflies in his stomach…

"Alright," Adam says, as he prepared his own steed. "Let's defend our country from invaders!"

And with that, the battle was on.

_Meanwhile…_

CLANG!

Thordis blocked the clawed attack with her Mjolnir.

"Verily, thou art fierce, spirit!" Thordis called.

"This creature is DEAD!" Orion rage.

"Step-son! Stay your hand."

Orion was about to say something, until he saw the Valkyrie's aura.

It was his stepmother Usagi, transformed into a full goddess.

"You can explain yourself later, Stepmother. But I need to know how to deal with this creature!"

"I shall use the might of the Silver Millenium to vanquished this spirit," Thordis says, as a crescent moon symbol glowed over her forehead. "Have at thee! Moon's Might!"

Thordis poured energy into the beast, hoping that the power would either purify or destroy it. However-

"It's still getting stronger!" Orion yells.

Sure enough, the size of the Hollow had grown. It was becoming less humanoid in appearance.

"Then it is a good thing that we arrived," Ranma said, as he and Iron Girl appears. Originally, the Tendo sisters were to fight the creature. However, now that Ranma was here, they didn't need to so so.

"Ready, Toni?"

"Ready, Ranma!" Iron Girl says, as she readies her modified energy apparatus. They were now equipped with a proton stream and a containment unit, thanks to the information that Nabiki had gathered from Dr. Spengler's files. In theory, Ranma would attempt to drain the spirits energy, since physical attacks were difficult, weakening it while Iron Girl can contain the ghost in her armor.

"Ranma, you should be careful," Botan says, as she jumps near the martial artist. "Draining malevolent spiritual energy can have consequences."

"Which is why you can help me by acting as a 'safety valve'," Ranma says.

"When my help gets here, I won't have to."

"'Help'?"

Just then, Ryouga comes running through the yard with Taro in tow.

"Ranma, you need help?" Ryouga says, as he runs by.

"No," Ranma replied. "Do you?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I'll keep 'Pantyhose' Taro occupied while you do whatever you are doing now."

And off Ryouga goes. Ranma was tempted to let Ryouga know that Kay had been hurt, but felt that such a distraction could prove fatal.

"I'll deal with YOU later, Saotome," Taro says, as he runs after Ryouga.

"Friends of yours, Lord Ranma?" Botan asks.

"It depends on your definition of the word 'friend'," Ranma replied. And then-

"Come back here!" says Ichigo, as he crossed Ranma's line of sight.

"Hey, he's the guy who's suppose to help me," Botan says.

Quickly, Ranma snatches Ichigo, before he gets too far out of reach.

"Hey!" Ichigo yells.

"Botan?"

"Ichigo, you're here to help, right?" Botan asks.

That's when Ichigo realized that a huge Hollow was in the yard, fighting a large man and a large woman. Why was there a suit of armor in the yard with him?

"Um, yeah."

"Good," Botan smiled, as she knocked Ichigo's spirit out of his body, revealing the Soul Reaper aspect.

"Whoa, I didn't know anyone can do what Rukia did," Ichigo says.

"Well, Ferry Maidens can certainly do it."

"Saotome? I'm waiting," Iron Girl said impatiently.

"Fine, let's get to work," Ranma says. "You…are you good at your job?"

Ichigo, dressed like a samurai of old, pulls out a large sword.

"I get by."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ahhhhh!" Yvonne yells, as she, the Doctor, Minako and Ranma (II) run down the corridor. All the action seemed to be focused in and around Torchwood One with the invasion of the Cybermen. Worse, the mystery sphere turned out to be a capsule containing three powerful Daleks, and a container—called the "Genesis Ark"—created by the Time Lords. Unfortunately, the container was filled with imprisoned Daleks…by the millions. So not only were the Cybermen a threat, but so were the Daleks…especially after Purdey accidentally released them by touching the Genesis Ark.

However, this was something that Ranma wanted…

"Come," Ranma yelled, as he covered for the others. Killing Cybermen was a lot easier than killing Daleks.

The Doctor looks at Ranma intently.

"Minako, guard the Director," the Doctor says, as he moves the women along.

"You're not going to leave us?" Yvonne asked. Her entire world was falling apart.

"We've saved you from becoming a Cyberman, right?"

"True…"

"Come, we better get going," Minako says, as she moves Yvonne along.

A moment later, the Doctor confronts Ranma.

"Okay," the Doctor begins. "I want to know exactly what you know, and why you've been acting the way you have throughout all this time."

"Fine," Ranma replied. "I chose the people that I have because I found out about this day."

"Of course…the 2012 Olympics."

"Exactly. When you mentioned that a storm was coming, when you and Rose were going on about how wonderful life was during the firework show, I did some research on localized temporal phenomenon."

"So you abused your role as a Temporal Warrior to learn about the past."

"Yeah, what of it? I'm not going to let people die because of some rule…a rule that had cost the lives of TOO many people during the last 'Time War'. And I don't care what god or entity says about that matter."

"I see. So this isn't solely due to one particular person being the most affected by this premonition, huh?"

"It does."

The Doctor could see that Ranma was not going to relent on this particular issue so…

"We'll have more to talk about later…if we managed to survive this thing. But, there is one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"The only anomaly that I can think of is Ms. Stone. Why her?"

"From the records, the Daleks that were released was because of Mickey Smith, who provided the DNA to re-energize the entire race. So, I made sure the it would be Purdey who was the one who did it."

"So, what's so special about her?"

"It's more like what Usagi did to her that makes her special. You see, during a mission, Purdey was mortally wounded. In order to save her, Usagi gave her some of her blood as a temporary measure, while Purdey was being escorted to safety, and away from enemy lines. Unfortunately, Purdey…became a ghoul."

"As in the vampire kind?"

"Yep. Why do you think she looks and behaves the way she does? It's because she picked up Usagi's characteristics."

"So, how does that help-?"

Then it dawned on him.

"Oh."

"Oh, is right. And any minute, the Daleks, because they used Purdey's DNA to reconstitute themselves, will be in for a big surprised…"

All over London, scores of Daleks wind up in…pubs.

"Hey!" says a typical bar keep.

"YOU WILL GIVE US THE BEVERAGE, OR WE WILL EX-TER-MINATE!" says one of the Daleks.

"Fine, fine…"

The Doctor could almost laugh at the irony of having alcoholism imbedded into the Dalek psyche.

"We still have the Cybermen problem, but it should be easy enough for us to remove them and the Daleks from this reality-"

"And back into the void!" the Doctor yells. "Fantastic!"

And with that the Doctor and Ranma get to work.

_Meanwhile…_

"I have the entity trapped into the particle stream!" Iron Girl says. "I can trap it-"

"No!" Botan yells. "The spirit has to be released into the spirit realm!"

"I'll do it!" Ichigo yells, as he strikes down the entity…but nothing happens!

"RRRROAR!" the Hollow replies, as it knocks Ichigo out of the way.

"Ooof!"

Ranma groaned, as he continues to drain the creature to no avail. Ranma narrows his eyes, trying to figure out if he missed something-

"Of course!" Ranma yells in realization. The Cursed Seal of Heaven mark was preventing the Hallow from being a normal spirit. However, because the mark was now under Usagi's domain, it was Usagi herself who the source of its energy!

"Ichigo!" Ranma yells. He sees the mark on the Hollow's neck.

"What? I'm busy!" Ichigo replied, while dodging the attack.

"Use your sword and strike the mark on that thing's neck!"

Ichigo sees this.

"Alright! Give me a distraction!"

Ranma nods his head, as he forms a circle with his fingers.

"One-hundred Yen Coin…Return!"

BWOOSH!

The Spirit energy that Ranma accumulated hit the Hollow dead center. However, if Ichigo did not act soon, all that energy will be quickly absorbed by the entity. See an opening, Ichigo struck home.

"HA!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR-!"

The Hallow quickly deflates, and returns to the form of an ordinary spirit.

"Whew," Botan says. "That was close."

Ichigo turns towards Ranma.

"Now that the crisis is over…I'M GOING TO GET THOSE GUYS WHO HURT MY FRIENDS!"

And off Ichigo goes.

"That guy is too high strung for his own good-"

SPLASH!

"Big Brother!" Skuld yells, as she jumps out of the Koi Pond. She was about to hug Thordis, until she realized that "Thor" should not have large breasts. "T-Thor?"

"No, it's me, Usagi," Thordis says.

"Oh."

"Princess, we would like to know what is going on," Bell says, as she and Urd exits the Tendo home.

BRRRRRRIIIIINNG!

"Ranma, are you-?' Akane says, as she and her sister—with Kay in tow—teleported to the surface, once the crisis was over. She then sees three NEW girls.

"Ranma, care to explain?"

"Um…"

"Really, aren't the women that you have enough?" Nabiki smirks.

"Ranma, you have to set an example for your new son," Kasumi says.

"Goo!" interjects Wotan.

"Man, can't this day get any worse?" Ranma complained.

_Unfortunately…it did._

_In spite of defeating the Daleks and the Cybermen, Ranma would suffer a crushing defeat, when the Time-based entity known as Wrinkle came to confront him for his so-called impertinence. The entity knew that he would take whatever punishment given to him for doing what he had to do to save his loved ones, which is why he punished ME instead…by unmaking me. Everything I was, everything that I am was taken from me. Worse, Wrinkle made sure that only Ranma knew of the cost of his victory. No one should be allowed to change the natural course of events, even if other violators of the time stream caused those events that led to the war. After all, as a Temporal Warrior had a higher duty to fulfill, which had no place for sentimentality. As a result of his punishment, on Ranma would know that I had existed. And knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he finds a way to save me…_

Usagi sighed, as she surveyed her prison, which consisted of a single, white room. It was white all around her, and was made to look like a study apartment. According to Wrinkle, all the events still took place, as well as how she affected the lives around her. Unfortunately, everyone has forgotten her…memories suppressed or erased. Usagi knew that the Q Continuum and other extra-dimensional powers would not tolerate her destruction, which is why she was still alive…and trapped in some limbo.

At least, she knows that Ranma will never stop looking for her…ever.

**Fin.**

**Next time: It's one year later. Learn the ramification of Usagi's absence has been on the lives of everyone…especially on Ranma! "2008", next time on "Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome"! See you then!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31: "2008" (Act 1).**

* * *

_Somewhere outside of time and space, in a place further than the farthest star…yet closer than a heartbeat…_

Usagi Tsukino continued her daily exercises, as she performed "crunches"…resulting in a leaner look. Since finding herself in her…prison, Usagi kept a strict routine of eating, sleeping and exercises. She has also shorn her hair locks completely, not wanting to give in to such simple pleasures that her usual _odango_ hairstyle has given her. Such a routine was not unfamiliar to her, having been trained in the ways of the Bene Gesserit, the Jedi, the Shaolin and other Spartan-like environments.

"You're wasting your time, Princess," says a voice.

Usagi ignore the voice, as she switched to a new exercise.

The decrepit old man in the wrinkled, white suit kneels, as Usagi performs push-ups.

"Ignoring me if you want, but the facts won't change."

Usagi suddenly stops, and rolls into a sitting position. She faces her jailer.

"Ranma is going to find me, Wrinkle," Usagi says. "Either that, or I'll find a way out of here."

"I doubt THAT, Princess," Wrinkle says with a smirk.

"Really? _3X2(94Z)4A_," Usagi says with a smile, as she suddenly blinks out of existence.

"Damn!" Wrinkle says, as he gets up. Using he extra-dimensional senses, he could see that Usagi had secured a foothold on the point of entrance of Wrinkle's arrival. The so-called "speed formula"—3X2(94Z)4A—was a mathematical equation that was created by the late speedster Johnny Quick. If the formula is successfully conceptualized mental, one can utilize super-speed in a manner similar to casting a spell. Ranma developed super-speed through intense _physical_ training, and thereby internalized such ability. Although Usagi possessed super-speed—thanks to having Kryptonian and Saiyajin DNA—she need the speed of a super-speedster in order to make her escape. Thus, for the past year, Usagi has been performing mental exercises in order to finally "get" Johnny Quick's rote…

"I got to do it," Usagi says to herself, as she runs down the long corridor. It wasn't really a corridor, but rather, it was a _conceptual_ corridor, based upon how Usagi sees her escape…

Unfortunately, Usagi found herself back in her room.

"As you can see, there is no escape," Wrinkle says with a self-satisfied look. "I can rearrange spatial dimensions to keep you under lock and KEY."

Usagi sighs, as she gets on her knees, as continues her exercises.

"Ranma will get me out," Usagi says, as she huffs and puffs. "You'll see…"

_Elsewhere…_

The alarm clock sounds, as the device switches to radio mode.

"…And today, the mysterious 'Kamen Rider' will be signing autographs at the 'Starlight Arcade'. As everyone knows by now, Kamen Rider had saved two children from a warehouse fire yesterday, with the cause still unknown-"

CLICK!

Ranma groaned, as he hits the snooze button.

"Another day in paradise," Ranma says to himself. "Heh."

Ranma turns to his wife, who was snoring contently.

"Akane, wake up," Ranma says, as he gently wakes up his wife.

SMEK!

Akane's hand hits Ranma's face, as she rolls over.

"Huh," Ranma says, as he rubs his nose. "I better get up before I get injured for REAL…"

Ranma hops out of bed, and changes his form…

"Ah…wonderful," Naru says, as she stretched her limbs. "It feels good to be…me."

Naru walked over to her bedroom closet, and reaches into to put on her clothes morning clothes on. She had to get breakfast ready posthaste, since her Ukyo persona had a busy day at the shop that day; too bad Ukyo's assistant Konatsu had the day off, otherwise she could enjoy herself AS herself a little bit longer. Also, since Akane STILL can't cook, it'll be up to her to make sure that the kids have something to eat…

"Smek."

Naru turns to see the tiny crib in the middle of her bedroom. She hangs her clothes back on the rack and goes to pick up the baby within.

"Yes, you're awake," Naru says, as she cradles Beryl. Her daughter was only three months old, but she was growing big and strong. "And you must be hungry, too."

Naru turns towards Akane.

"Akane? Akane!"

"Wha-?" Akane replies, as she groggily turns towards Naru. "Naru?"

"I have to feed the baby, so you have to wake up the kids."

"Fine," Akane says tiredly. She picks up her robe, which was lying by her bedside. Although she was happy to be married to Ranma, she was slightly annoyed that she had to share him with others…

"I don't see why I have to be the one to wake them up," Akane complained.

"That's because Miko is still seeing her mother with little Ruriko, and Minako won't be back from her TV-movie-of-the-week project in Taiwan until this weekend."

"Humph!"

"And if you help me out, Akane, I can get breakfast ready before YOU are late for school."

"Fine, fine…"

A short time later, Naru is downstairs—with apron on—fixing a standard Japanese breakfast. Since her marriage to Akane—as Ranma—she had to take up the kitchen duties, since she knew that everyone would get sick from food poison.

"Hy-ah!" Beryl says with glee, as she taps her tiny tray with her fingers.

"My, you're getting excited easily," Naru says with a smile, as she turns her head. It was strange how she feels like she is both Naru Osaka—the daughter of a local jewelry storeowner—as well as Ranma. However, there was no conflict in this dichotomy, since she and all the other personalities within Ranma were in agreement that they are nothing more than aspects of the same person…given form depending on the circumstances. Still, Naru did not like the fact that she started out in her previous life as the _original_ Ranma Saotome…and that only happened when Usagi had brought back Ranma to life as a baby girl (before sticking her on the doorstep of a local jeweler, in the past for safe keeping). And had she not known any of this, she would have been married to Mamoru...Usagi's ex-boyfriend. In fact, Naru became pregnant by him before realizing the truth about herself, forcing her to call the relationship off completely.

"Usagi," Naru sighs. "Who would have thought that we would be so close in this and previous lives?"

"Hello, Father," Natsumi says, as she enters the kitchen of the Tendo Residence.

Upon his marriage to Akane, Ranma took his wife's name…mostly to prevent his "old life" from showing up. In fact, Ranma made an effort to NOT be found, so that he could devote his time in searching Usagi. Ranma would have devoted ALL his time, except that he had a family to take care of. And he knew that Usagi would have wanted him to do that before anything else.

"You can…call me 'Naru', Natsumi," Naru says. "It's weird calling me that when I'm a girl."

"Hmmm," Natsumi muses. "How about…'Naru-papa'?"

"Well, Haruka doesn't mind being called 'Haruka-papa'…okay, I'll accept that."

"Thank you," Natsumi says, as she reaches in to get a 'Pop-tart'. "I have to get down to the Tokyo University to register for classes this morning…before they get impacted."

"You need a lift?"

As if on cue-

BEEP-BEEP!

Naru could hear the honking of a car outside the Tendo compound. She still couldn't believe that Nabiki was dating Tatewaki Kuno of all people. Then again, considering that Nabiki was a bit of a status climber, and that Tatewaki has finally matured enough to impress Nabiki, Naru hoped that the two would find some happiness. The consensus was that it was a well-deserved coupling, considering the history of these two…

"That's Aunt Nabiki now," Natsume says, as she uses chi to heat up her breakfast desert.

"Oh, well, give her this," Naru says, as she takes her freshly-brewed coffee, pours in a disposal cup, tops it with a touch of cream, and places a lid on it.

"Here's something for Nabiki," Naru says, as she hands the cup of coffee to Natsumi.

"Where's mine?"

"Hey, you're the one who's in a rush."

"Fine, be cruel to your daughter…"

"Okay, okay," Naru says, as she quickly fixes another cup of coffee for her daughter. "Here you go."

"Naru-papa, I don't even DRINK coffee," Natsumi says with a wink and a smile. "I just wanted to know if you cared about me."

"Very funny. Now get."

"See ya…"

Naru sighs. Just a year ago, she was an ordinary student on the verge of getting married. Now, she was the head of her household, riding herd on large family.

Naru turns towards her daughter Beryl.

"We live in a complicated world, huh?"

"Goo!"

"I wonder how's Akane doing…"

_Meanwhile, upstairs…_

Akane opens the door to her stepson's room.

"Naruto!" Akane yells in. "Rise and shine!"

Naruto sits up in his bed, and yawns.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"It's time for you to get up," Akane says. "You and your sisters have school this morning, and you don't want to miss breakfast."

"Who's cooking?"

"Your…father is."

"Really?"

"That's what I said, squirt."

ZIP!

"See you downstairs!" Naruto yelled, leaving dust in the wind.

"Hey!"

With a slight sigh, Akane goes into the next room.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Akane open the door.

"Karumi! Renata! Time to get up! Breakfast is almost ready-"

VOOOM!

"Yay!" the girls say, as they run down the stairs.

"I like it when Papa makes breakfast!" Karumi says.

"Me, too!" Renata replies.

"Am I that bad of a cook?" Akane says to herself aloud.

"YES, YOU ARE, STEPMOPTHER," booms a disembodied voice.

Genko phased through her bedroom door, which leads to a room that she shares with her half-sister Natsumi. Akane would think that Genko would be more comfortable sharing a room with Renata, but Genko contends that Natsumi's sardonic outlook on life was a compliment of her own cynicism.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Genko says.

"Noted, stepmother," Genko says, as she FLOATED down the stairs.

Akane shakes her head. Maybe after graduating from culinary school will earn her the respect she desperately needs…

_Meanwhile…_

At the office of the President of the United States, an important meeting was taking concerning the future of a certain pig-tailed martial artist.

"Sir, we have no choice but to reactivate Ranma Saotome's commission," says General Jack O'Neil, Director of "Homeworld Security". "In the last few weeks, we have encountered a new alien—and aggressive—alien species."

The President sighs in frustration. He was hoping to finish his term of office quietly, after everything has happened during the past five years vis-à-vis his foreign policy decisions. Coupled with the fact that there have been several conflicts within the meta-human community, leading up to the disappearance of the previous director of SHIELD Anthony Stark, the public trust in his administration is at an all-time low. Still, if what General O'Neil is saying is even a fraction true, the President will need to make the appropriate preparation so that his successor will be ready in the days to come.

"I'm afraid O'Neil is correct, sir," says Nick Fury, who had returned to his role as Director of SHIELD. SHIELD, which stands for "Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate", serves as the American _umbrella_ organization that directs "Task Force X" (which includes "Argent" and the Suicide Squad), Homeworld Security and The Avengers. Typically, it works in cooperation with the United Nation's "UNCLE" and "UNIT" organization, as well as "Checkmate" and the "World Advisory Council (both of which serves as fronts for the Technocratic Union, which is controlled by the mysterious "Illuminati").

At any rate, astronomic tracking as indicated that a new alien species has entered the section of the Milky Way Galaxy that the Sol System belongs to. And based upon what was found from the downed alien vessel that is presently being refitted for human use, it is only a matter of time before this species arrives…

"Why Colonel Saotome?" the President asks. "From what your own reports have shown, he is a bit soft in the head."

"Regardless of his delusions concerning a Usagi Tsukino, he is still a valuable asset," Fury says. "At least, the British believe so."

"He's that important, huh?"

"The head of MI-6 is using an international conference on terrorism in Tokyo as a cover for her true purpose there."

The President muses for a minute.

"You have my permission to reactivate Colonel Saotome's status."

"Thank you, sir," O'Neill says. "I just hope that it's not too late…"

_Sometime later…_

TING!

"Okay, special #3 is ready, Tsubasa!" Ukyo called out, as she put the plates on the service table for the cross-dresser to pick-up.

"Okay, Ukyo-sama!" says a waitress, as she pops in front of the counter. "Anything for you, Ukyo-sama-"

"Just serve the food, will ya?"

"Of course!"

After Tsubasa leaves, Ukyo turns to the next customer at her counter.

"Hi, welcome to 'Ucchan's'-" Ukyo began, as she pours tea into a waiting cup…before seeing who was sitting there. "You."

"Hello, Colonel Saotome," says M, as she sips her tea. M (middle-age, silver-haired Briton) was the head of British Intelligence, known as "MI-6". "Fancy meeting you here."

"Knowing you, you are not here by accident," Ukyo replied. "If have anything to say, you have to order something. We do have a no loitering policy here."

"Very well, I have something light…something with a flaky crust."

"'Veggan Special', then," Ukyo says, as she began her cooking. "So, what's up?"

"To the point, then. You've left quite the mess when you disappeared after that dreadful 'Torchwood' affair."

"Well, I had something that I needed to do, and no one seemed to believe me."

"Ah, yes. You are still fantasizing on this…Usagi Tsukino business. Honestly, there is no such person, on ANY database."

SMACK!

Ukyo slammed her spatula on the grill.

"I'm telling you, Usagi was a real person. And I'm not going to let her memory fade, M."

Ukyo then takes the finish product, and placed in on a plate in front of M.

"One 'Veggan Special'…on the house."

"Thank you, Colonel," M says, as she took a bite. "Delicious. You have many talents."

"I believe in variety."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ha!" says Wotan, as he slammed his toy hammer onto the plastic spike, so that it could be driven into the proper hole.

"That's wonderful!" Belldandy says, as she clapped her hands. Ever since Usagi disappeared, she took on the responsibility of taken care of the son of Lord Thor and Lady Sif, since Bell knew that Ranma had a handful with his other children. Besides, there were certain needs that only a god or goddess could provide for a young godling. On top of that, Bell felt guilty for not being able to help Ranma on his quest. In fact, all the extra-dimensional beings—both gods and alien entities alike—that still remembered Usagi wore forbidden from assisting in Ranma's quest, or even acknowledging that she even existed. It wasn't that Wrinkle could tell Bell NOT to interfere; in fact, Bell and her Norn sister alone were more powerful that the old man (aka "Father Time", aka "Chronus"). However, according the "The Rules", since Ranma was on a quest, only Ranma can fulfill the pre-requisites necessary to free the Moon Princess from…limbo. Hopefully, Usagi will return to reclaim her role as Wotan's rightful parent.

Bell turns to see Usagi's mystic hairbrush, which was placed in an honorific position on the mantle place. Her husband Keiichi typically allows Bell her eccentric side…which was a lot safer than her sister Skuld's or her other sister Urd's.

"I have faith in Ranma," Bell says to herself. "We'll see you again, Usagi…"

_Later…_

"Pop, I don't need to picked up from school!" Naruto says, as he and Ranma walks down the path back towards the Tendo Compound. "And why isn't Karumi and Renata here?"

Ranma turns to his son.

"Because they have to pick up Genko," Ranma says. "And besides, it's rare that I can spend time with my boy as…just me."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Silence…

"Pop, why didn't you tell me that you taught Sasuke some of your moves?"

"What brought this up?"

"Well…when you were showing me that weird lightning trick, it looked just like the one Sasuke used to beat me with."

"Oh," Ranma replied, as he recalled the day Naruto challenged Sasuke, when the last of the Uchiha had decided to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. With Usagi's disappearance, the new Lord of the Land of Sound—Ranma's son Genshin Rantsu—and the steward for the Otokage—Kabuto—were to continue Sasuke's training in the Orochimaruko's steed. Only a handful knew that Orochimaruko was really Usagi. And when Usagi had "vanished" from the minds of mortal men, only the Orochimaruko was remembered to having existed…even with the fact that she officially disappeared, leaving Kabuto to act in his steed. Nevertheless, Naruto did not want Sasuke to leave, so a fight ensued. However, thanks to Ranma's training, Sasuke's victory was a solid one, since Sasuke was faster than Naruto.

"Well?"

"Do you think that I shouldn't have helped his training?"

"Well…it's just that maybe if I had won, Sasuke wouldn't have run away."

Silence.

"But…if Sasuke wanted to be a better martial artist, I guess I understand. But promise me something."

"What?"

"When it's time to bring back Sasuke, can you help me prepare?"

Ranma smiles.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Ranma looks at his watch.

"If we hurry, we can get a two-for-one deal over at the 'Cat Café' before 3:30pm."

"Ramen?"

"Yep."

"Alright! Race ya, Old Man!"

"Heh, you're on!"

With that, Ranma and Naruto take off running.

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi turns off his television set, which was set to allow her to see what was going on back on Earth. While she was glad that her family was okay, Usagi missed that human connection.

"Ranma, please find me," Usagi says. "In the meantime, I'm going to train."

And with that, Usagi continues her exercises.

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 32: "2008" (Act 2).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

On the other side of the world, in England, a lone figure lays a bouquet of flowers on the gravesite of Peter and Jackie Tyler.

"Hello, Mum and Dad," Rose says, as she straightens her charcoal-gray business suit. "I'm sorry I haven't been seeing ya lately, but…things have been pretty busy over at 'Torchwood'…"

Although the entity Wrinkle erased the name "Usagi Tsukino" from the memories of mortal men and women, Usagi's other aliases were not affected by this "edict". For example, Jackie Tyler was created as a separate identity, and thus was spared from erasure by some sort of cosmic loophole. Thus, as far as the public was concerned, Jackie Tyler was a unique individual with her own hopes and dreams…and who lived a life that was loved by all in the heart of East London. Unfortunately, due to the events of the war between the Cybermen and the Daleks, Jackie was presumed to be one of the missing dead by all, including her "only" daughter Rose Tyler.

"I…I haven't seen Dad since the day you went missing," Rose says, as she sniffs. "I KNOW that he has a family to raise and all, but he should visit you and me more often."

Afterwards, Rose says her goodbyes, and begins to leave for her car, when she notices a familiar face.

"Doctor," Rose says in a curt manner.

"Hello, Rose," the Doctor replies, as he straightens himself up. He had been observing Rose while she had her conversation with her mother. "You're looking rather professional."

"Well, Yvonne still wants us to behave professionally, so I guess the dress code is necessary," Rose replies. "Word around town that you have a new traveling companion."

"Ah, yes," the Doctor stammered. "Her name is Dr. Martha Jones."

"'Her'?"

"Well…yes, but the relationship is strictly professional."

"I'm sure."

"No, really. You remember Adeloa Oshodi?"

"Um, she's the girl was who was made into a demi-Cyberman. Last time I heard, she's in a special home."

"Well, I am helping Dr. Jones to find a way to restore her cousin to normal, by allowing her to travel with me," the Doctor replied. "It's the least I can do."

"I'm sure."

Silence.

"Look, I have to go to work this morning, so I'll…see you around, I guess."

"Rose, you can always come with me-"

"No, no…I can't. It's funny how I thought traveling with you forever was a way to go, but I realize now that it would be selfish of me to simple move about like some free-spirited vagabond…when so many lives depend on ya."

Rose leans in to hug the Doctor.

"You take care of yourself, Doctor."

The Doctor says nothing, but hugs Rose tightly in reply.

However, as Rose walks away, she turns around.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"If you ever in the London again, look me up. I can always enjoy a fresh cup of coffee."

The Doctor smiles a broad grin.

"It's a date."

A short time later, the Doctor makes his way back to the familiar blue Police Box known as the TARDIS. Leaning on it was the dusky-skinned British beauty named Martha Jones. Although she was somewhat impatient about the Doctor seeing some old 'girlfriend', Martha understood to not make her comments known…since a man with two hearts fascinated her medical sensibilities. Of course Martha was happy to travel with the Doctor, if for no other reason than to help her cousin Adeloa recover fully…

"Doctor?" Martha says, as the Doctor walks past her briskly. "Where to next?"

"We, my dear Doctor Jones, are going to Japan."

"Okay," Martha says, as she closes the TARDIS' door behind her. "I'll bite. Why there?"

"To pick up an old friend, and to remind him of what's really important in life," the Doctor says, as he activates the main drive.

And with that, the TARDIS disappears.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah," Naruto says, as he finishes his third bowl of beef ramen.

Ranma chuckled to himself, as he sips his tea. His son reminded him of himself when he was his age. The only caveat is that Naruto never had to fight for his food…

"Would you like to have another bowl?" Shampoo says with a smile.

"Dad?" Naruto says, looking at his father expectantly.

"Alright, but this is your last one. I don't want you top spoil your appetite for before dinner."

"Ah, I'll be hungry in no-time."

"Okay, then."

"Excellent!" Shampoo says. "One more 'beef bowl' coming up!"

As Shampoo heads back behind the counter, Ranma notices her backside…and how firm it was after all these years. Like Ranma, Shampoo has mastered Chi Manipulation, more so than even her great-grandmother Cologne has. As a result, Shampoo was practically immortal, having extended her age by at least 900 years…though her Jusenkyo curse has helped as well. Originally, Shampoo—like Akane Tendo (as the Time Lord known as "The Mistress"), Ukyo Kunoji (who ended up as one of Ranma's doppelgangers, thanks to the menace known as the Bajoran "Pagh Wraiths") and Kodachi Kuno (who obligated herself to Ranma after her husband Wesley Crusher went "Beyond the Rim") —followed Ranma into the past as a means of helping him stop the renegade Starfleet officer Maxwell Braxton from exacting revenge against both Ranma and Usagi for their actions during the so-called "Temporal Cold War". Although the crisis was resolved, other messes occurred. And since then, the girls have adapted to the 21st century. However, all of them knew that in the future, they would have to leave that century, in order to allow their younger selves to fulfill their own destinies…

Ranma chuckled at himself, thinking that if he wanted to, he could take Shampoo for himself, knowing that she would let him. However, he wouldn't betray his wife Pert like that, especially since Pert—who was still in the future—was Shampoo's great-granddaughter-

"Dad, you're not thinking of perverted thoughts again?" Naruto asks.

Ranma sweat-drops.

"Why, no son," Ranma says, as he sees Shampoo bending over to pick up a dropped serving spoon…purposely making sure that Ranma sees her backside.

"What ever made you think such a thing?"

"Well, for a moment, you looked like 'Pervy Sage'."

"I, see. Um, speaking whom, since Jiraiya will be here in a few weeks to resume your training."

Naruto turns to look at his father.

"Wait, I thought you would continue my training."

"And I will. But I…I have to continue to find your mother."

Naruto looks down in sadness. He knew that his mother was Orochimaruko—one of the legendary "Sannin"—and that she was also Arashi Kazama, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Heck, he knew that his mother was Sailor Moon. But…he couldn't remember her true face or name. It was as if someone was purposely clouding his memories of her…

"Dad, let me go with you! I can help you!"

"No."

"But Dad-"

"There are some places that are too dangerous…even for you. Besides, you need someone who can deal with your needs, due to the fact that you are a host of the Nine-Tailed fox demon."

"Oh, yeah…"

"By the way, your sister Mera will be visiting you."

"What's so special about her, Pop?"

"Well, like you, she's a host…except that what's inside her is the a dragon sea-god name 'Rinjin'. He tried to get revenge on me by kidnapping your sister when she was a baby. And although I had…dealt with him, I had to seal him inside your sister with the help of wizards in order to make sure that he would never return."

"Is…is that what you did to the Nine-Tailed _kyuubi_?"

"Actually, your mother as Arashi made that decision. She wanted to seal the demon away within herself, but her body was too weakened to properly seal the demon, thanks to her fight against the demon."

"Then…what happened to you?"

"I…died."

"Oh."

Ranma sighed.

"Your mother did not want to use you to seal away the demon, but it was the only way to contain it. Destroying it outright right would have simply allowed it to reconstitute itself for another attack later on. And by the time Arashi had sacrificed his life to seal the demon away, many people had already died because of it. It was a classic case of a last ditch effort to save the lives of others by sacrificing a few."

Silence.

"Naruto, I-"

"I understand, Pop. I also understand why you don't want me to come with you."

"You…do?"

"Yep. You don't want to sacrifice those you care about. Rather, you want to make sure that you never have to."

Ranma smiles, as he ruffles his son's hair.

"Hey!"

"You know, kiddo, you're becoming a man."

_Meanwhile…_

USAF Captain Penelope ("Penny") Robinson yawns, as she goes over yet another routine systems check aboard the LC-301 ("LC" stands for "Light Cruiser") Icarus-class _Enterprise_. With the armistice in place between the Atlantis Expedition and the Wraiths established, which is seen as tenuous at best, the _Enterprise_ as been assigned to do what it was designed to do: explore. All Icarus-class vessels possessed a saucer-shaped forward with twin nacelles, which was designed for maximum insertion into and out of warped space.

"I miss Ranma, Will," Penny says.

Will Robinson looked up from his findings. He was collecting samples on some unusual readings for the past few days. He sent his findings back to earth, and yet he has yet to receive a reply on what to do with them. So, he continued his work.

"What? You miss him, or you _miss_ him."

Penny turns around to give her younger brother an incredulous.

"What happened? You and R'maind'r are still fighting?"

Will has been dating Princess R'maind'r—the daughter of Ranma and the Queen of Tamaran, known as "Red Fire"—for the past year. And while her hot temper tends to get away in the progression of their relationship, it is that same passion that drew the son of Professor John Robinson and Dr. June Robinson.

"Ha, ha. Very funny-"

Suddenly, a proximity alert alarm sounds. And although nothing was within sensor range, the alert was attuned to warped signatures. And at that point, Ltc. Donald ("Don") West steps unto the bridge, with Red Fire. Red Fire takes one look at Will, and goes over to kissed him deeply.

Penny made a face.

"If you're done with that, I would like a status report, Will," Don said, as he sat down in the command seat.

"Incoming vessels of alien origin will enter normal space in five…four…three…two…ONE-"

FWOOP!

Two vessels appear in front of the _Enterprise_. It appeared to have two three-prong throwing stars that were meshed on top of one another, but did not line up.

"Will?"

"Checking it out now," Will says. "I do not recognize the configuration, but the warp signature is similar to standard Altarian technology.

"Ah, 'the Ancients' again," Don says. "Anything else?"

"Colonel West, I am picking an unusual signal," Red Fire says, as she listened to the signal. "While I do not recognize the signal, the signal is using a highly efficient 'trinary' code."

"'Trinary'?" Don asked.

"'Trinary' coding using zeroes, ones…and twos, instead of the standard zeroes and ones," Will says. "In fact, it is the basis for artificial intelligence."

"Can our system translate?"

"Well…no, but only because the communication system was not designed to receive such signals."

"Wait, doesn't 'Tex' have A.I.?" Penny asked.

"Will?" Don asked.

"Well, she should, since she was originally designed as an infiltration machine," says Will. "But to be honest, I don't know how it will affect her."

Don thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll ask her."

Don presses a button.

"Tex? This is Don."

Down in the medical ward, a blond beauty answers the call.

"Tex, here. How may I serve?"

"We have some weird signals coming in, and Will thinks that you may know their meaning."

"Ah. Very well, I shall comply."

"Patching through…now," says Will.

As Tex listens to the signal, she began to discern the SECOND coded signal that was layered underneath.

"No," Tex says, as she suddenly cuts off the signal from her CPU. "Colonel West, you have to leave…now!"

"What is it?" Don replied.

"That vessel belongs to a species of machines that is anti-human."

"Good enough for me," Don says. "Penny, get us out of here-"

FWOOP!

Two more alien vessels appear…behind the _Enterprise_.

"Evasive-!"

And that's when the four alien vessels opened fire.

_Meanwhile…_

"Honey, I'm home!" Ranma said, as he and Naruto enter the front of the Tendo Home.

"Ranma, you're late," Akane says, as she steps out into the foyer. "Don't you know that I have a special dinner planned tonight?"

'Oh, boy,' Ranma thought to himself. He then turns to Naruto.

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up," Ranma says.

Naruto looks at his father, and then at his stepmother.

"Okay, I guess…"

After Naruto was not in earshot, Ranma turns to his wife.

"Akane, I haven't forgotten about your presentation for tonight at the culinary school, and we have plenty of time to get ready. So what is the REAL concern? It's not because the kids make fun of your cooking, is it?"

Akane looks down, and then into Ranma's eyes.

"I love you, Ranma. And I love the kids, but it seems that we don't have much quality together."

"What are you talking about? We were intimate last night."

"That's not what I meant, Ranma," Akane said with a blush. "We haven't gone anywhere since we had gotten married, and yet when you DO have free time, you spend it trying to find some girl named 'Usagi Tsukino'-"

"Akane, don't," Ranma says. "I told you, Usagi was real. Why do you think I have other kids outside of Natsumi and Karume?"

"Because you were with other women, Ranma."

"They were all from the same person, Akane. Look, you know Sailor Moon at least, right?"

"Of course."

"If Usagi doesn't exist, why would Sailor Moon?"

"That's because Sailor Moon appears only when she needs to."

"Grrrrr!" Ranma says, as he goes into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. He then pulls out one his few remaining pictures that were taken of himself with Usagi.

"Look, I took this just before this whole nonsense went down. I actually took it at the local mall near Juuban Park."

"What WERE you doing down there anyway?"

"Never mind THAT. Just take a look, will ya?"

Akane shrugs, and takes the picture from Ranma's hand.

"Okay…"

"So, just who is in that picture?"

"Just you, Ranma."

"What do you mean just me-" Ranma began as he tries to show Akane that she was wrong…only to find that the picture showed only Ranma.

"No…"

Akane places a hand on Ranma's arm.

"Look, if you're not feeling up to it-"

"No, I promise to help you out, so I'll get ready."

"You'll do that, hon," Akane says, as she gives Ranma a peck on the cheek. "I'll get the food ready."

"Okay," Ranma says with a sigh, as he goes up stairs. After he was gone, Akane turns to pick up the phone. After picking it up, she dialed a familiar number. And she waited.

CLICK!

"Dr. Tofu Ono's office," Kasumi says, over the phone.

"Hi, Kasumi," Akane says. "Is 'brother-in-law' in?"

"Oh, Akane," Kasumi laughs. "We're only dating at the moment."

"It's only a matter of time…at least until you earn your degree in 'Traditional Chinese Medicine' and Nursing."

"Well, I do hope things work well for us, _little sister_. But Tofu stepped out for a moment…what can I do for you?"

"It's…Ranma," Akane says. "I think we need Ranma needs a doctor…for this obsession of his."

_Meanwhile…_

"Interesting," says Pallas Athena, as she observes the activities surrounding Ranma Saotome. Since taking over as the ruler Mt. Olympus, Athena has been slowly consolidating her authority. However, she felt that there was something amiss about her designs…

"What is it, sister?" says Ares, the Lord of the Underworld. Ares, like the other Olympians, were in modern attire of varying styles. In the case of Athena and Ares, both were in designer suit and ties (with the female cut for Athena). Of course, they were not limited to modern dress alone.

"It seems as if Lord Ranma is being placed into the position where he will have no choice but to accept my offer of godhood."

Ares scoffs.

"Why would you want an Easterling to be an Olympian?"

"Simply put, he has the experience and the potential. He WAS a god once, and cousin Serena, his wife, is of the Norse gods…and a powerful one at that. I can always use a powerful ally."

"Yeah? Well, if the Old Man allows her out of her prison, that is. Personally, Serena should be kept under lock and key."

Athena was not surprised by this attitude concerning Serena, especially after Serena, as "Thordis Sailor Moon" defeated Ares soundly during the so-called "Civil War".

"Ah, Wrinkle," Athena says. "You do know that he is nothing more than an aspect of grandfather, no?"

"Yes, CRONUS. So, what do you propose to do?"

"Help Lord Ranma free cousin Serena…for a price."

"Very…machiavellian of you, sister."

"Thank you. After all, I am the goddess of strategies and knowledge…"

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 33: "2008" (Act 3).**

_The next day…_

Black Mary sighed, as she sat on a stone gargoyle in the heart of Gotham City. Every since she received her powers "new" powers from a despondent Black Adam, who had been a thorn in the side of the old Marvel Family since his return from the farthest star back in the 1940s. And although he eventually died, by being tricked into being mortal (resulting in rapid aging), he would be reborn as one of his descendents to plague the lives of his foes. Eventually, 'Adam would reform his ways by becoming the ruler of his ancient home of Khandaq, with his bride "The Mighty Isis" and her younger brother "Osiris" and the alligator man "Sobek" by their side.

And then, disaster took hold.

Dr. Thaddeus Sivana and his colleagues of Oolong Island, sponsored by the Chinese metahuman team known as "The Great Ten", conspired to test their creations in Khandaq for no other reason than "just because". They took control of Sobek and made him into one the "Four Horsemen", and used him to destroy his new "family". Enraged with grief, and charged with additional power from his murdered wife Isis, Black Adam went on a rampage that cut a swath around the world, resulting the death of millions. Only with the help of Captain Marvel's "wisdom of Solomon" was a solution made that made it impossible for 'Adam to tap into his power. Regardless of the resolution, the situation regarding Black Adam was just the beginning of a year long "trial" for the Marvel Family. In the end, Billy Batson (formerly "Captain Marvel") would become the new guardian of the Rock of Eternity as the new "Shazam", while Freddy Freeman (formerly known as "Captain Marvel, Jr.") would become "Captain Shazam". Mary Batson, Billy's twin sister, was never meant to continue her days as a hero as Mary Marvel. Angered at being rejected, Mary sought out Black Adam for help. Instead of receiving advice, 'Adam gave his power to Mary, and thus "Black Mary" was born…which is strange since she feels neither dark nor evil. And being the sole "owner" of the Egyptian sextet—which consists of Shu (stamina), Heru (speed), Amon (strength), Zetuhi (wisdom), Aton (power) and Mehen (courage), plus the power of the goddess Isis herself. Thus, when she is powered up, Mary dressed in an all-black figure skaters outfit (with the single, gold lightning bolt on the chest), while wearing ankle length, laced stiletto boots…as the "World's Mightiest Girl".

And yet, Mary has been feeling inadequate ever since then.

"Sometimes I wish I never had these powers," the eighteen-year-old demi-goddess says to herself. "I never knew how powerful 'Adam was until he gave me his powers. It's like I've started over or something…"

And then, Mary thought back to the two people who were there for her brother, back when Billy first received the power of SHAZAM.

"Ranma and Usagi," Mary says, as she looks up. "Of course. Why didn't I think of it before? And besides, Ranma owes me for helping him out last year back in Japan."

And with that, Mary takes off for Japan.

_Meanwhile_…

The chief of MI-6, known simply as "M" sat in the eatery area of the Hilton International in Tokyo, while eating a light breakfast and reading the morning paper, when someone appears in front of her table.

"Good, you've arrived," M says to Ranma, without bothering to look up.

Ranma swallowed a bit. He had been mulling over his decision to accept M's offer to be a consultant with British Intelligence for a while now. Still, as long as the usual protocols are observed (i.e. Ranma is a shared asset, and thus can only be assigned to specific assignments that does not injure his existing clientele), he is more than willing to give it a shot.

"May I?" Ranma says, as he reaches for a chair.

"You may," M replied.

Ranma sat down at the table.

"I just wanted to make sure that if the Americans want to activate my military commission, I might accept it."

"We have already taken that in account, especially since Director Fury and General O'Neill are on their way to personally request your re-admittance."

"Word travels fast," Ranma says. "Fact is, I need…to get out of domestic life for a while. As much as I like my home life…as much as I love my wives and kids, I'm too much of an adventurer to stay still for too long."

"Humph. With the amount of significant others, I am surprised."

"Yeah, well…"

"If I might add, I have this for you."

M hands Ranma a dossier. Ranma made the preliminary deal to consider M's offer in exchange for evidence proving that Usagi Tsukino had existed at one point in time. At first, M was simply going to humor Ranma. However, as time went on, there were too many missing variables that seem to correlate with other missing variables. And as the legendary "Queen of Numbers", M knew when there was a concerted effort to hide something…or someone.

"As agreed, here is the evidence you wanted…such as it is."

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he accepted to dossier. "I KNOW this doesn't prove much, but maybe you came across something that I might recognize."

"Just remember your contract, Colonel."

"I will, M."

Silence.

"You know, it's hard to believe that you were that nurse that treated my wounds back in Korea."

Working through the United Nations, M (under her original alias) was assigned to the 4077th M.A.S.H. unit in 1953. She originally accepted the assignment in order to find the man of her dreams (a British soldier she had treated in England before shipping out to Korea. Unfortunately, the soldier had already been reassigned to a different part of the world, forcing M to stay in Korea until the day the Korean armistice was enacted. At any rate, M found herself behind enemy lines with an injured Ranma, who was shot down from the skies during the numerous sorties that had occurred throughout the war. Thankfully, Ranma's daughter Jang-geum and her free health clinic were close by, so M and Ranma received sanctuary. And since the clinic was considered "neutral" throughout the conflict, the two were safe from being captured by the North Korean Army. And since then, the two have been friends…more or less.

"SOME people do get older…Ranma," M smirks.

_An hour later…_

The familiar whining of the TARDIS could be heard, as a blue British police box appears in the back of the Tendo Compound. A moment later, the Doctor and Martha Jones exits the TARDIS.

"So, we're in Japan," Martha says, as the Doctor closes the door to the TARDIS behind them. "Where exactly?"

"Let's see," the Doctor muses. "We should be in the Tendo Compound."

"I thought that you said that we're trying to find a Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes."

"Then why HERE?"

"Because it is here where we can find him?"

"…"

Meanwhile, in the dojo, Naruto and Karume were sparring.

FFFT!

Naruto threw three _kunai_ blades at his older half-sister. Karume dodged the attack, but then took her ribbon and snared the blades…and sent them back at her younger brother.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Naruto seemingly falls on his back…with kunai sticking into his chest.

"NARUTO!" Karume yells, as she runs over to her brother. "Are you okay-?"

POOF!

Logged!

Karume finds herself comforting a typical log.

"Got you!" Naruto says, as he snares his older sister with a rope.

"That's not fair!" Karume fumed. "We agreed to no jutsus!"

"Hey, we're practicing 'Anything Goes', right?"

Karume smiles.

"You're right, Naru-kun."

POOF!

Logged!

"What the-?" Naruto says and then suddenly-

SPRUNG!

"Hey!" Naruto says, as he finds himself hung upside down.

And then, Naruto sees a well-dressed man (wearing sneakers and a long coat) looking at him while tilting his head slightly.

"Um, hello, two," the Doctor says. "I'm looking for your Dad."

"Yeah?" Naruto replied. "Who wants to know?"

"Dummy, it's the Doctor, remember?" Karume says, as she suddenly appears near Martha. She was using the "Umisenken Arts" to hide herself in plan sight.

"Gah!" Martha says, as she jumped. Where did this girl come from?

The Doctor turns to Karume.

"Why, I'm YOUR great-grandfather, of course."

"Huh?" everyone says.

Just then, Ranma enters the dojo with Akane. Before meeting M, Ranma had dropped off his wife at the local sauna, as a reward for winning third place in her class the night before for a food project she had made ("Chicken a la King over Wild Rice"). Although Akane was disappointed in not winning first place, Ranma pointed out that she has come a long way since the days everyone ran for cover. And besides, Ranma concludes, she's only begun to master the culinary arts.

After the sauna, the two decided to have breakfast at "Café Americana". Akane still didn't know everything about Ranma's other life; she only knew his life as the _daimyo_ of Hinokuni Prefecture. She didn't know that "Café Americana" was under the trust of the Rantsu Foundation. Otherwise, she would have objected being in a place that would have had the influence of Ranma's imaginary friend. Ironically, during their meal, their conversation did end up being related to this person…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Now, Ranma, I need for you to see Dr. Tofu," Akane says, as she munches on her toast.

Ranma looks at his wife.

"Um, why? It's not like I'm sick or anything."

"Well, it's just that…I'm worried about you, that's why."

"This is not because of my so-called 'imaginary friend', is it?" Ranma replied incredulously.

"Dr. Tofu can recommend a good psychologist-"

"Akane, I don't need a psychologist. Look, if you don't want me to mention Usagi again, then just SAY so, but don't insult my intelligence by patronizing me."

"But…"

"No, I'm done with this conversation."

Silence.

"But I AM going to see a doctor anyway on Monday, so I just want to let you know that I'll be gone early."

Akane perks up.

"Is it-"

"No, it's not related to 'Usagi', but it's a…'male' problem."

"So, you don't want me to come with you."

"Exactly."

Silence.

"But, it's just a routine check-up, so relax."

"Okay, Ranma," Akane says. "I just wish that you would open up to me more."

"So do I, Akane…so do I."

**END FLASHBACK!**

Putting aside that, the Tendo couple could focus on more important things, like family.

"What's going on-?" Akane began. And then, she's sees the Doctor. "Doctor!"

Akane drops her bags, and goes over to the Doctor and hugs him.

"Doctor!" Akane says, as she hugs the Time Lord.

"Ah, Akane…my dear Akane," the Doctor says with a broad grin.

"You, ah, seem to know her, Doctor," Martha says.

"Know her? I should hope so, since Akane is my great-granddaughter."

Martha looked at the Doctor, then at Akane, then back at the Doctor."

"I don't see the resemblance."

"Well she IS my GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER, after all."

"I guess that's a reasonable answer."  
"Doctor, what brings you by?"

The Doctor takes a glance at Ranma…

"Oh, I just wanted to says hello, and all. I haven't dropped by since the wedding."

"Well, you're always welcomed-"

BOOM!

"What was THAT?" Martha says.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Ranma says, as he turns towards the skies. "I'll be right back."

"Pop, let me come with you!" Naruto yells, as continues to struggle untying his binds.

"Next time, kiddo," Ranma says, as he steps out to the back yard. "You seemed to be…tied up at the moment. Heh."

"Grrrr! I hate it when Pop makes his puns…!"

Ranma steps out the door, followed by Akane, Martha and the Doctor, while Karume helps her younger brother free himself.

"Look up in the sky!" Martha yells, as she scans the commotion from the skies. In the distance, they see two figures fighting against each other.

"Ah, yes," the Doctor says. "What you are witnessing are the usual shenanigans between undisciplined _metahumans_."

"'Metahumans'?"

"Human begins have the potential to evolve into higher forms, by developing fantastical abilities. This would have happened ages ago had it not been for the machinations of the so-called 'White Martians'-"

"Doc, we can have this discussion later," Ranma said, as he takes off his arm bracers. "I have to stop this nonsense."

Ranma crouched a bit, as everyone felt the air shift around him. And then-

FWOOOM!

"Wow," Martha says.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Naruto says, as he steps outside after Karume.

"Naw, Poppa is just getting started."

Akane nods her head, as she and the others observes the action from below…

"Get away from me!" Black Mary yelled, as she socked her pursuer.

"But I want you to join me, dear Mary," says Eclipso, who looked like a dominatrix with gray skin, pointy ears, red eyes, and half the side of her face painted purple. The original Eclipso was once an entity that served as the embodiment of the wrath of Jehovah, until it arbitrarily began slaughtering anyone that offended the Lord's sensibilities. For punishment, the archangel Michael placed the entity inside a black crystal, so that it could be contained for all of mankind. Unfortunately, it was Man who freed the entity from its prison. Over the years, it has inhabited many people, granting the victim super-strength, super-speed, the ability to fly, immense stamina, near-invulnerability and energy manipulation…using the very diamond it was imprisoned in as its focus. Called Eclipso—since its strength comes from an Eclipse—the entity's most recent body is that of Jean Loring, the wife of the superhero known as the "Silver Age" Atom. The Atom uses science to shrink himself down to the size of the atom…and beyond! There has been an attempt to free Jean from the entities grasps, but to no avail.

However, Eclipso might be willing to move out of Jean's body on her own, especially since it has found a more powerful body in one Black Mary…

"Together, we will be more powerful than we could ever be-"

Eclipso feels a tap on her shoulders.

"What-?" Eclipso says, as she turns around.

BAM!

Eclipso's face rocked, as she careened through the skies…

Ranma turns to Mary.

"Normally, I'd avoid hitting a girl, but Eclipso ain't a girl…per se."

"Ranma?" Mary began.

"Just a second," Ranma says, as he pushes Mary out of the way.

FRAK!

A beam of black energy envelops Ranma.

"I shall NOT tolerate this…interference!" Eclipso says, as she keeps the black diamond over her right eye, as she focuses the beam of energy unto her new opponent.

Ranma slowly moved forward, taking in the tremendous amounts of force. He then took out his 100-Yen coin.

"Your pathetic attempt to blast me into the 'the other dimension' is laughable," Ranma says. "I dealt with jack-arses who blew up planets just for kicks…and I wasn't impressed with 'em either! I don't how you managed to escape the orbit around the sun,you're your time ends. And besides, Palmer's a good friend of mine, and I doubt that he'd like me beating up his woman. So…HAPPO 100-YEN SHATSU!"

With too many lives at stake, Ranma chose to use a "cheaper" means of dealing with his foe, by draining Eclipso from Jean Lorning's body.

Black Mary was in awe on how Ranma was using strategy to defeat the very person who was hounding her all this time.

"I'm…such am amateur!" Mary complained.

"No…NO-!" Eclipso yelled, as the entity inside Jean was sucked into…Ranma.

ZAAAAAP!

When the smoked cleared, Jean was unconscious…and falling. Mary sees this, and goes to catch the woman.

"Ranma, I got her-" Mary began to say, before looking at Ranma. "Oh, dear…"

A moment later, Mary and…Ranma land onto the ground. The reaction by the spectators was priceless.

"Ranma, what happened to you?" Akane says, as she goes up to Ranma and touches HER face.

"Um, I guess I should have found a better way of dealing with Eclipso," Ranma-chan says, as she touches his wife's hand. Now, Ranma-chan had pointy ears, red eyes, gray skin, and half her face shadowed in blue-gray. Ranma-chan also appeared to be more muscular, taller and possessed an aura of power incarnate than her normal girl appearance.

"How do you feel, Ranma?" asked the Doctor.

"Strangely fine. Under normal circumstances, I would be under Eclipso's thrall. But I guess it's the fact that I possess the 'Life Equation' that's preventing it from taking over my body."

"But why are you a girl?" Akane asked. "You weren't splashed with water or anything."

"Most likely because of his 'Jusenkyo curse', Akane," the Doctor says. "The Eclipso entity is drawn to powerful magic, which is why I presume it was after Miss Mary here."

"You're right, sir," Mary says. "It wanted my body because of the power of SHAZAM…plus Isis."

"Why did you come here anyway?" Akane asked.

"I…I wanted Mr. Saotome to teach me how to be a better hero, especially after dealing with him last year."

"I have no problem with being your mentor to you kids, Mary," Ranm-chan says. "But only on one condition."

"And that is…?"

"Let's get Jean some help."

Mary realized that she was still holding onto Jean.

"Oh."

"I'll help you deal with this," Akane says, as she helps Mary into the house with Jean.

"Karume, call the hospital."

"Yes, Mom," Karume says, as she runs back into the house.

The Doctor turns to Martha.

"Why don't you help Akane out," the Doctor says.

"Sure."

With Martha gone, the Doctor turns to Ranma-chan.

"We have to get the entity back into its body," the Doctor says. "I need the black diamond."

"Be my guess, Doc," Ranma-chan says, as she hands the diamond to the Time Lord. "But it's inert."

"Let me see that," the Doctor says, as he examines the diamond with his atomic screwdriver. "Damn, he's right."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"For some reason, the properties that enabled the black diamond to be a prison for Eclipso is gone. It's an ordinary diamond."

"Great, just great," Ranma-chan says as she lifts her shirt. "Well, I can't have any accidents happening, so-"

Ranma-chan's fingertips began to burn a white flame, as she presses those tips unto her belly.

SSSSSS…

"Ranma, what are you doing-?"

"I'm sealing Eclipso inside me, until we find an alternative," Ranma-chan says. "At least, I can always shunt this form aside as a doppelganger."

"Pop…"  
"Yes, son?"

"Alright!" Naruto says, as he hugs his "father". "Now we have something in coming besides eating and martial arts!"

Both Ranma and the Doctor performed a sweat drop maneuver.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 34: "2008" (Act 4).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere beyond time and space…_

"Why can you not free our daughter, Q?" says the late Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Although Serenity had gone "Beyond the Rim"—which was a term first used by Lorien the First (since he was the first sentient being of this particular cycle of the Universe) to indicate when a being (god or entity) has outgrown the Universe—she did return from time to time to check on her daughter Serena…who went by the name Usagi Tsukino in her mundane life. Serenity was shocked to learn that Usagi was confined in a state of timeless limbo, and that her name and image had been erased from the minds of men.

The entity Q rubbed his ears. Whenever someone returns from Beyond the Rim, they can either appear as non-humanoid entities or humanoid entities…the size of a planet or large. And all such beings become more conceptual or abstract based upon the type of being that person was before leaving the Universe. In the case of Queen Serenity, she appeared as ghostly figure with stars draped around her like a silken gown. Her hair had flecks of stardust, and her eyes blazed with the intensity of galaxies. And because of this, even an entity like the Q can feel Serenity's presence.

At the moment, Q was floating on the edge of the known Universe while speaking with Serenity.

"Um, Serene, I'm not deaf, you know."

"My apologies, Q, but this is the first time I have even been in corporeal form in years."

"I understand-"

"But that still doesn't excuse you from telling me why you have not done anything about this matter."

"Serene, there ARE rules that even I have to follow. And besides, that nasty little 'Time War' has left many of us scrambling for positions in this new order."

"I…I'm sorry, Q. It's just that, I feel so helpless watching Serena going through her trials and all…"

"Our little girl is made from stronger stuff, Serene," Q says. "And besides, our son-in-law Ranma will do what it takes in order to help Usagi."

"I believe you. I just wish I could do something about that horrid little man."

"Well, according to the Bajoran Prophets, Wrinkle will be dealt with soon enough…even if Ranma has to pay a steep price."

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi sighed, as she stretches her limbs. She had cleared her furniture of stuff, so that she could see the spot where Wrinkle last exited.

"Okay," Usagi says, as she rolled her neck. "Ready or not…HERE…I…GO!"

Had Wrinkle not neutralized her cosmic powers in the beginning—using Time as a means of reverting her to pre-cosmic levels—getting out of this prison would have been a lot easier. Heck, even her Silver Millennium abilities would be of great help, if Usagi could access them…

As Usagi changed, her eyes changed colors from blue to green, as her muscles began to bulge. She began to take on a greenish hue, as she grew bigger and bulkier. Had she had hair, her hair would have turn from blond to lime-colored. For the past year, she has been tightening her muscles with constant exercise. That way, her Gammazon form would become bigger proportionately. And so-

"Ha, I'm built like Bruce," Usagi says. She still kept her femininity, but her overall beauty was sharper, as if she abused her body with years of steroids.

"I just hope that I don't look this severe afterwards," she says to herself. "Now, phase: TWO."

Summoning her Saiyajin powers now, Usagi slimmed down a bit, as she put on another foot. Her aura went from white to gold rather quickly, which indicated that she had gone to "Super-Saiyajin" mode. It was only when she went to the third form that hair began to grow back quickly, although it was growing out in the form of spiky, blond hair. As Usagi pushed her transformation, she had to fight her urges of aggression. Combining her Gammazon and Saiyajin abilities was always a risky thing, since her enhancement favored brawn over brain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Usagi yelled, as she pushed into the fourth Super-Saiyajin form. She began to sprout a thin layer of lime-green fur that, thankfully, did not over-shadow her femininity. Her eyes began to look like she wore heavy eyeliner, while her canines seem to be more pronounced.

"Must…continue!" Usagi growled. "Must get past…instinct-!

And then-

DOOM!

Usagi's fur went white-gray, as she achieved the fifth—and ultimate—Super-Saiyajin level. The only other known person to achieve SS5 was her adopted child Son Goku., and one other…

Usagi opened her eyes, as a restive calm came over her. Being at complete rest was the pure state, as if she was one with the universe.

Usagi refocuses her thoughts on the task at hand.

"Now to use that trick my husband's best friend once used," Usagi says, as she took her right middle and index fingers and stabbed them into the wall.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Usagi yells, as she pierce the barrier that separated her from the rest of Creation…

BOOM!

Usagi suddenly found her self sucked out into a void. Unprepared, she went flying out into the unknown.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

_Meanwhile, back on Earth, on a Monday morning…_

Ami Mizuno was looking through her microscope in biology class at the University of Tokyo, when she felt…something in the ether. During the summer months, Ami was taken classes, so that she could quickly finish her undergraduate work before going to the United States for advanced work. She stood up straight.

"I sense…a disturbance in the Force…"

"Is everything okay, Ami?" says Gurio Umino, as he goes to his lab partner. Unlike Ami, who wants to be a medical doctor, Gurio wants to become a biochemist in pharmaceuticals. Thankfully, Gurio's experience as Naru's underwear for a couple of weeks did much to mature Gurio greatly. Now, he wants to improve himself so that he could go back to Naru and ask her to marry him…though he doesn't know her current situation.

"Um, yes," Ami says, as she straightened her things. "I need to go to the rest room for a moment."

"Um, sure, Ami," Gurio says. "Take all the time you need…I got it."

Ami raises an eyebrow.

'Gurio has certainly changed over the past year…'

Ami goes to the ladies restroom, and makes sure that there weren't anyone there…even so far as to electronically lock the door to the room.

"Okay," Ami says, as she took out her Mercury Computer, and began to operate it.

"Just what I thought," Ami says. "Something came down from the fourth dimension…but not into this temporal nexus."

Ami tapped a few more buttons. On the screen appeared-"

"Setsuna, I-"

"I know, I felt it, too," Setsuna Meioh says through the screen. "For once, we might have a clue on not only the nature of the missing anomaly, but also its source."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah, yes," Washu—the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe—says, as she examined Ranma on a floating gurney. As a goddess herself, she knew that her best friend Usagi was missing. However, unfortunately, there were certain rules in place that prevented her from helping Ranma. The least she could do is give him a free medical exam.

"Doctors…what do you think?"

"We could try surgically removing the Devil Gene from Master Ranma," Dr. Bombay says, as he examines the scans of Ranma's soul. "But 'spiritual gene' therapy is a tricky business."

"Well, I agree," says the Doctor. Although he was not a family physician, his knowledge on medical issues was vast enough to compensate. "Ranma is a virtual 'jenga' game. Martha?"

Martha was still in awe over the sophistication of the medical lab that the Doctor had. The Doctor allowed Washu—with the promise to behave herself around him—and Dr. Bombay, a practitioner of magically related ailments and treatments. Originally, Ranma was going to have the examination done over at Washu's place, but since the TARDIS was here…

"Martha?"

"Oh, sorry, Doctor," Martha says. "It's just that the more I explore your place, the more fantastical this place seems…"

"There will be more time for that later. Martha, if you may…?"

"Ugh," Ranma-chan says, as she continues to be poked and prodded. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Almost," Washu says. She then turns to the Doctor and Dr. Bombay. "If you two may excuse us, I can perform the gynecological examination now."

"Madam, I am a professional," Bombay fumed.

"Even so, I do not think that Ranma will appreciate a male being here."

"Damn, right!" Ranma-chan says.

"Oh, don't be like that," says the Doctor. "Say, let me show you that golf course I have recently installed."

"Golf course?"

"Indeed."

Dr. Bombay snaps his fingers. He was, after all, a warlock.

ZAP!

Now, Bombay had his golf clubs in hand.

"Lead on, my good man."

The Doctor slung his own golf club.

"Follow me, sir."

A short time later, Ranma emerges from the TARDIS, thinking about his immediate future. First, for now, Ranma will have to deal with Eclipso until the Doctor figures out a way to restore the designed properties of the black diamond…before removing Eclipso from his body.

"Humph," Ranma said to himself, as he holds the inert black diamond in one hand. "Good thing that the transformation into 'Ranclipso' can only occur with this thing as the focus of the transformation…"

And, two, the Devil Gene, which he accidentally had gotten from his fight with the Devil in the far future was, for now, benign; all parties agreed that his previous exposure to distilled evil—like the time when he and Usagi had to deal with the evil that existed in a gelatinous state for two millennium twenty years ago in Los Angeles—would not aggravate the gene. So, with a prescription in hand, Ranma went about his business. And when he did emerge from the TARDIS-

"Ah-hum," says a voice.

Ranma sees that Akane was standing at the kitchen door.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Akane as she dried her dishes. "I thought that you had a doctor's appointment."

"I did. The Doctor…helped get to see the person."

"Oh. So…"

"So what?"

"So what's the status of your health?"

"I just need to take some pill for a while to deal with my…condition."

"And that condition is…"

"I was exposed to distilled evil, which is like the equivalent being exposed to toxic waste…but on a spiritual level."

"Oh, okay, I guess…"

Ranma takes Akane's shoulders into his hands.

"Akane, no matter what changes comes my way, no matter whose lives I'm involved in, I won't change the way I feel about you and the kids. And even if you annoy me about my insistence that there was a Usagi Tsukino—and there IS a girl named 'Usagi Tsukino'—I'll be there for you-"

Suddenly, Ranma felt a…disturbance in the ether…

"Ranma?" Akane asked with worry, as Ranma zoned out for a moment.

Ranma quickly focused his thoughts on the present.

"Oh, um, sorry about that. I just zoned out a bit."

"I see. Ranma, I need to ask you something."

"Sure," Ranma says, as he let's Akane go.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Ranma sighs, as he turns away.

"Akane…"

"That's all that I need to know."

And with that, Akane turns to return to the kitchen.

"Man, this sucks!" Ranma said to himself.

And then-

"Ranma, we have a situation," the Doctor says, as he sticks his head out from within the TARDIS.

"What? Washu's at it again or something?"

"Actually it's something else. Something massive just pierced the space-continuum."

"What about Akane-?"

"The TARDIS will return in a few days."

"By this time zone's perspective…or the TARDIS'?"

"You know better than to ask me THAT question."

"Yep," Ranma says, as he creates another doppelganger. "Just like old times."

"You said it," said the other Ranma, as that Ranma enters the TARDIS, and shuts the door behind him. And then, the whining roar of the TARDIS' propulsion system kicks into gear…

"Ranma…?" Akane says, as she steps back outside, only to see the TARDIS disappear.

"The Doctor has an errand to go on," Ranma says. "He'll be back in a few days."

"…"

"What?"

"For a moment, I thought that you were going to leave."

"Akane, don't worry about stuff like that. Like I said, I'll always be here for ya."

"Oh. Um, what are you going to do about your other guest?"

"Mary?"

"Yes, HER."

"I'm going to help her become a better hero. So…I wanted to know if-"

"Yes, she can stay," Akane says.

"Odd."

"What?"

"I would think that you'd say something about having another girl around or something. Technically. In spite of being eternally youthful, Mary is over sixty years old."

"So?"

Ranma then folds his arms.

"Okay, either you want something, or you are not my wife."

"Well…truth is, Miko is coming back today, and so I won't feel so stressed out."

'So THAT was it,' Ranma thinks to himself. 'I should've seen this coming.'

And then, Ranma snaps his fingers to produce-

"Huh?" Naru says, as she looked about. She sees a Goth version of Ranma standing next to the original Ranma.

"Naru, can you watch the kids for a moment?"

"Of course, Ranma," Naru replies, already knowing what the original Ranma had in mind.

The original Ranma turns Injustice.

"Ranma, I want you to get started training Mary."

Injustice folds his arms as he smirks.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so?"

"Humph!"

Akane turns to her husband. She was still amazed that her husband can make doppelgangers of himself. In fact, Ranma could create up to eighty-eight doppelgangers, plus one child. However, the day he creates a child, is the day he ascends to another plane of existence: the state of Nirvana. She just hope that Ranma would never feel compelled to leave the Earth behind.

"Ranma, what's going on?"

"Well, since you have the day-off, let's just spend the day together on my dime."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Anything you want?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Akane immediately goes to hug Ranma tightly.

"Thanks," Akane says. "I'll go get ready."

Akane turns to go back into the house, but then she looks back.

"Ranma, how do I differentiate you…from HIM?"

"Humph!" Injustice says, as he turns his head.

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Well, since I am the original, the first and the best-"

"Which remains to be seen," Injustice quips.

"Anyway, I guess I can be called…'Ranma PRIME'? Or something like it."

"'Ranma Prime'," Akane says to herself, trying to get a feel of the name. "I like that name somehow."

"I'll go check on Beryl," Naru says, as she goes into the house first.

"How sappy," Injustice says.

"Hey, I'm not stopping YOU from getting any action," Ranma says.

"Does that proclamation mean-?"

"Mary's off-limits."

"How BORING."

Akane giggled. Maybe this marriage can work after all…

_Meanwhile…_

CRACK!

"Okay you maggots!" says the slave driver, as he cracked his whip on the backs of the newly captured slaves. "You behave…you LIVE!"

Females and males were separated from asexual slaves, while females and males were separated. All salves were stripped of their clothing and dignity, as they marched with chains binding their bodies,

Unfortunately, Usagi found herself in such a state. She can handle walking around nude, and she can handle being physically being abused. However, the one flaw in her character is her empathy towards those who were unable to defend themselves from harm. On top of it all, she had a neutralization collar on, thus nullifying her powers…again. The only reason why she could be captured was because she lost consciousness when she fell back to the third dimension-

CRACK!

Usagi looked up to see the overseer. He was as big as the Hulk, bald and pink skinned. And based upon the style of the armor, she realized that she was in the custody of…the Splugorth. She just hope that the local overlord was someone unfamiliar with her or Ranma's antics back in the Rifts…

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Okay. Some are concerned about having too many fusions. That's fine. Basically, I am dispersing the key players, so that I won't have to jungle too many characters all at once. So now, there will be four side-stories within this one, which have the following tie-ins:**

**1) "Doctor Who" (Season Three).**

**2) DC/Marvel Comics (special guest: Black Mary/Mary Marvel).**

**3) Elements from the worlds of "Stargate", "Farsacape", "Lost in Space", "Space: 1999" and both original and modern "Battlestar Galactica".**

**4) The Rifts (imagine a Simon Bisley version of Sailor Moon).**

**They will be touched upon, but won't be the focus, since the centerpiece of this story arc will be character driven, as "Ranma Prime" deals his family life and home. THAT will make the bulk of the chapters. C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: We spend the day with Akane and family, as an old friend brings Ranma news of a tragedy. See you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 35: "2008" (Act 5)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

It was still cool, as the Sun overhead seemingly moved across the skies. Juuban Park, which was at the heart of the Azabuu Juuban district, was considered to be one of the crown jewels of the greater metropolitan area of Tokyo. There have been attempts to re-zone the area for continued development. Certainly, certain corporations have tried to buy their influence. And if not them, the local criminal network has tried to "muscle" they're way to the fore. Somehow, such maneuvers tend to fade after awhile. A sudden shift in the stock market ends a prosperous career here, while a local crime boss "retires". And these unfortunate circumstances tend to occur even when the would-be owner of Juuban Park seems to be on the verge securing the area for their own self-interests.

In reality, the Rantsu Foundation makes a concerted effort to keep the charm of various districts of Tokyo—Azabuu Juuban and Nerima in particular—timeless. And if they need extra help in stopping people from succeeding, their unrevealed connection to the Mishima Zaibatsu and the Tokyo _yakuza_ will suffice…

"Ah, I love this," Akane says, as she held Ranma's left hand. Akane was dressed in a fashionable yellow sundress with hat, while Ranma wore black boots, blue jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket…the same one he took from the Doctor.

"Just me, you…and NO responsibilities."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma says, as he looks off in the distance.

Akane stops.

"If you don't want to do this-"

"No, it's just that no matter WHAT, we all have responsibilities. Heck, back when we first met, we had the responsibility of carrying the dojo…and that's when we didn't even like each other."

"I disagree, Ranma."

"That we didn't have responsibilities?"

"No, you jerk! That we didn't like each other."

"But…you smashed me with a table."

"Honestly, can you say that you didn't deserve it?"

"Ummmmm…"

"Ranma?"

"Okay, maybe a little."

Akane giggled, as husband and wife continued to look for a spot for their picnic…

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, stand here," says the Overlord, who was assigned to supervise the female slaves.

Usagi sighed, as she sat down in the filth on the ground. She wasn't worried about catching diseases, since, from her experience dealing with Splugorth protocol, all slaves and prisoners were given immunization shots and cleaned up for sale. Her only concern is that her old records of being held prisoner by Lord Splynncrth, the ruler of Rifts Earth's "Atlantis", were not available…

Usagi then turns to her right, adjusting her chains a bit.

"Some business we have here, huh?" she says to a human female.

The woman appeared to be in her early twenties, and was definitely out of sorts. Responding to Usagi, she turns towards her with frightened eyes.

"You…you speak English?" the woman says.

"I speak a lot of things," Usagi replies coyly.

"Then…are you from 'Earth'?"

"So they say," Usagi replied.

Not that she was trying to be mean, but that she knew that it was routine to plant "ringers" amongst any alien group, so that the Overlords could weed-out potential headaches. "The name's 'Bunny'. And yours…?"

"My…name is 'Cathy'," Cathy says. "I don't why I'm here."

"What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I remembered going to a party with my girlfriends at Laguna Beach to celebrate the end of the summer vacation. It was…dark, except for the full Moon that night. Bianca…was the one who spotted a _second_ Moon, but we all thought that it was because of the 'dope' she smoked that evening…"

Cathy continued to say that the _UFO_ shine an intense light upon them, and that the next thing she knew was that she and her friends were being examined by these…"gray men" with big black eyes…

"It was awful," Cathy said as she wept. "We…got separated somehow, and…and I ended here with you with all these disgusting creatures-"

Usagi quickly covered Cathy's mouth.

"Word of advice: don't insult someone just because they are of a different species," Usagi says. "Some of our…associates are carnivores, and will not hesitate eating a human. Okay?"

Cathy nods her head, as Usagi lets go.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you THINK is going to happen to female slaves?"

"Oh…"

"If you are lucky, you might be a servant; if you are UNLUCKY…you might end up as someone's meal…or worse."

"What's worse than being eating?"

"Being used as an experiment."

"You…you sound like you know about being a slave."

"Let's just say that 'human nature' is universal…"

Eventually, each slave was to be thoroughly examined, particularly the females. The Splugorth Empire caters to a variety of species and empires, so no female (or even male) was NOT looked over for consideration. Conducting the more intimate examination would be the job of the so-called "Blind Warriors"; solely female race, they are called as such because they are born blind, but with enhanced senses and physical prowess. Although humanoid, they reproduce asexually, since there are no males within their ranks. Basically, they are a race of female "Daredevils".

Cathy shivered, as she felt the touch of two of the examiners.

"She appears to have tattoos on her lower back and ankle," says one Blind Warrior named "Lucy".

"However, they are normal tattoos."

"And she appears to not be a virgin," says another Blind Warrior named "Ethel".

Generally, Blind Warriors lack any cultural context to develop their own naming system, so they choose their own names wherever they travel to and fro.

"She has an attractive level of 8/10, but stamina levels are weak."

"Skill set?" Lucy asked.

Ethel takes a brain scanner over Cathy's head.

"She appears to be capable of learning music and arts."

Lucy takes up her data pad, and taps something.

"Ah, congratulations, human," Lucy says with a sardonic grin. "We have a place for you."

"You…you do?"

"Yes. Lord Splynnwraith could use another 'courtesan'. Guards?"

"NO!" Cathy says, as she moves about wildly.

"Cathy, get a hold of yourself!" Usagi says, as grabs Cathy. "Don't embarrass our race by being hysterical."

Cathy calms down a bit, and hugs Usagi.

"Will I…see you again?"

Usagi pats Cathy on the back.

"I don't know, but the next time I do, it will be because we're both coming home."

Usagi then kissed Cathy full on the lips. It was not one based upon love, but it would allow Usagi to track down her scent if she needs to find her. However, for Cathy, it was a kiss that established a human connection, not knowing if she would ever see another human being again.

"Enough of THAT," Lucy says, as she pulls Cathy away. "Take her to where she needs to be modified."

"Usagi…" Cathy says, as the Overlords took her away.

Usagi was pushed into the examination box.

"This won't take too long," Ethel says, "but after THAT display of affection, you probably won't mind."

"Just get it over with," Usagi says, as she was probed and prodded…

_Meanwhile…_

"'Merlot', madam?" Ranma says, as he brings up a bottle of expensive wine. He and Akane were on a blanket—on a hillside—that overlooked the large pond in the center of the park. Kids and parents were roaming around the area doing various activities…or not. After all, it was a good day.

"Ranma, you know that I don't drink," Akane says.

"You see? That's why you've always been uptight."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, UPTIGHT. You always want to be in control of your surroundings, even when you don't need to be. Remember how you felt when I first arrived from Nerima?"

"I…"

"How did you feel when someone better in martial arts came around?"

"Well…okay, I see you point. But I know how to have fun! Give me that!"

Akane takes the bottle, pops the cork, and begins to drink straight from the bottle.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ranma says, as he takes the bottle back. "You're supposed to SAVOR the moment. Let me show you how's it done…"

Ranma pulls out two crystal champagne glasses, and placed them in one hand. He then takes the bottle of Merlot, and pours enough of the contents to fill the glasses half way.

"Cork it," Ranma says to Akane.

Akane does as she is told, resulting in Ranma placing the bottle back into the picnic basket. Ranma then sniffs the contents.

"Fine wine as a unique aroma, depending on the age. Here ya go, Akane."

"Oh, okay," Akane says, as she takes one of the glasses. "Now what?"

Ranma raises his glass. Remembering this Western custom, Akane does the same thing.

"May we live long and prosper…together."

Akane nods her head, as she moves into the tap her glass next to Ranma's. Unfortunately-

KRISSSH!

"Um, sorry, Ranma," Akane says in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Akane," Ranma says, as he takes off he t-shirt, showing off his ripped abs and muscles.

"Hey!" Akane yells. "Don't do that!"

"What?" Ranma says, as he wipes the spilled wine with his soiled t-shirt.

"THAT. What if some floozy sees you like that?"

"Oh, please. There's nothing around here but single mothers-"

"Hey, cutie!" says a young woman, who was waving at Ranma while she was pushing her young daughter on the swings.

Akane sees this, and turns towards Ranma…bright red.

"Ranma…!"

"Yeah, I think we ought to go," Ranma says nervously. Mature or not, Akane still has issues of jealousy.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, okay," says the Doctor, as he flipped the switches and turned the dials of the TARDIS's control panel. "The trace of the signature seems to lead into this temporal locus."

Ranma (II) checks another monitor.

"You seem to be right, Doc," Ranma replies.

For a week now, Martha Jones was in awe over how a _jock_ could know so much about temporal physics.

"Say, Ranma?" Martha asked, as she observes Ranma's actions.

"Yeah," Ranma replies, not really bothering to turn his head.

"You…you can read all that?"

"All what?"

Martha points at Ranma's monitor. It was using script that she didn't recognize.

"THAT."

"That? Fah, THIS is a piece of cake, Dr. Jones. Learned it when I first visited Gallifrey."

"'Gallifrey'?"

"Yep."

Martha turns the Doctor.

"See? Ranma's been to Gallifrey. Why can't I?"

"Um…because we have other, more wondrous sights to see?" the Doctor replied. "Besides, we have a mission to do."

"Like what?"

"Like finding my wife," Ranma says, as he went over to another section of the panel.

"Wait, I've met Mrs. Tendo," Martha says.

"Well, you haven't met Mrs. Saotome," Ranma says. He then stops for a moment and turns to face the Doctor. "I can't believe that you finally believe me that Usagi exist."

"Actually, based on scientific FACT, there is no evidence of her existence. But…I know you well enough to know that you are NOT delusional."

"Well, gee, THANKS."

"You're welcome," the Doctor says with a grin.

CHOOM!

"Ah, we're here," says the Doctor.

"And that is…?" Martha asks.

"New New York," Ranma says, as he checks the instrument panel. "And it looks like we have arrived…500,000 years further than the last time the Doc and I were last here."

"So what year is it then?"

"Oh, around the year 5.5 billion…give or take a few decades," the Doctor says, as he hems and haws.

"Oh, dear…"

"Well, let's see where the mysterious Usagi's trail leads us," the Doctor says, as he leaves the control panel, and heads for the exit. "And while we are here, we can take on the sights and sounds of-"

WHOOOOM!

"Rain," Ranm-chan says, as she stood in an ally.

Martha was still amazed that a male can change into a female so…easily.

"I thought you could control your transformations?" the Doctor says.

"I can, but with that quack's prescription, my _chakra_ is all out of whack."

"Did you say…'chakra'?" Martha asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I know some traditional Chinese remedies that could help you. Let's get out of this rain, so that you can lift your shirt."

"You help Ranma, while I see what's going on with this _kiosk_," the Doctor says, as he goes over to a flat screen.

While the Doc checks the system, the rain seems to stop.

"Ah, there it goes," says the Doctor. "And it appears that we are in…New New Jersey."

Ranma-chan looks around the place, which looked like a slum.

"The more thing change, the more things stay the same," Ranma-chan quips. "Ah!"

"You okay, Ranma?" Martha asked.

"You, um, hit an erogenous zone."

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I've done this," Martha says, as she continues to rub Ranma-chan's chakra points.

"Ahhhh…"

"I didn't get you again, did I?" Martha asked.

"No, I got my strength back," Ranma-chan says, as she became a HE. "Thanks, Dr. Jones."

"Anytime, Ranma-"

Just then, vendors began to pop out of their stalls.

"I KNEW there were potential customers," says a heavy-set woman. "Care for some 'Emotion'?"

"'Emotion'?" the Doctor asks. "What kind of place is this?"

"Why, we sell emotions," another vendor says, as he sees a young woman enter the area.

"Hey! Miss! Care for some Emotion?"

The young woman, who looked like a street "urchin" looks at the man.

"Do you have 'Forget'?"

"I do, luv," says the heavyset woman. "And, it's on sale."

"Why are you taking drugs?" Martha asks.

"My parents disappeared on the motor speedway," the girl says.

"Why don't you go look for them?" Ranma asks.

The girl looks at Ranma as if he was crazy.

"Don't you know? No one comes back from the motor speedway!"

And then the girl takes the Forget patch from the vendor, and places the patch on her neck near the artery.

"Hey, wait-" the Doctor says, just as the girl's mood changes.

"What?" the girl asks innocently.

"To think the human race has been reduced to THIS after five billion years-"

"Don't MOVE!" says a man, as his woman grabs Martha as hostage.

"I…I better go now," the girl says, as she scampers off.

"Don't do it!" Ranma says.

"I'm sorry, but we need her!" the girlfriend interjects.

And with that, the couple kidnaps Martha, and makes their escape.

"Ranma-!" the Doctor says.

"I don't know if I can take the chance, Doc!" Ranma says. "Based upon its look, it looks like an energy weapon."

"Great…just GREAT!" the Doctor says with anger. He then turns to the vendors. "Who are they, and where did they take her?"

"We don't know who they are," the man says.

"But most likely to the motor speedway," says another female vendor.

"But enough of that," says the fires female vendor. "We can sell you some patches to make all your troubles go away-"

"How about this: you three get close up shop, or I do it for you," Ranma says with menace.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh? Then answer this question: when was the last time you saw a cop around here?"

The first female vendor steps back in alarm.

"Ranma, let's GO!"

"Right," Ranma says, as he took lead, burst through whatever barrier that separated him from his goal of retrieving his new friend-

"WHOA!" Ranma says, as he suddenly stops.

"What is it?" the Doctor says, as he comes running up from behind.

Ranma simply pointed, as he and the Doctor sees miles upon miles, rows upon rows of hover cars.

"Oh, boy," the Doctor says.

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a large face within a jar awakens.

"I sense the presence of the Doctor…as well as the one who will become my wife," the Face of Boe says, as he glances over to a floating O-rini Hanuel. She was glowing while sitting in a lotus position, while wrapped in energy coils.

A cat girl dressed as a nun rises. She was kneeling in front of the Face of Boe and Lady O-rini Hanuel for the past 500,000 years, only going out to perform errands for her master and mistress.

"Shall I retrieve them, sir?" Novice Hame asks with reverence.

"Please do that," 'Boe says. "Hanuel's life force will end soon, if a new solution for the problem at hand is not found soon."

"Regardless," says a voice in the shadows, "it is time for Master Ranma to leave this plane…for Beyond the Rim."

A pale, bald alien with the beard and look of a sage stepped out of the shadows.

"Master Lorien," Hame says as she bows. "Surely, your return as been foretold in the annals of the Anla'Shok."

"Indeed," Lorien says, as he observes Hanuel. "Master Ranma has served this Universe well, but even old warriors must retire. Long ago I have said that one day I will come for him; that day is TODAY."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah, Ranma," Akane says, as she and Ranma (Prime) returned to their home. "I had a wonderful time today."

Ranma places his arms around Akane's waist.

"Well, the day is still young-"

"Ranma?" says a voice.

Ranma and Akane turn to see Naru standing there in the foyer.

"What's wrong?" Ranma replied.

"You have guests…"

"I'll go upstairs to get cleaned up," Akane says, as she turns to go upstairs. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

And with that, Akane was gone.

"They are waiting in the living room," Naru says.

"'They'?"

Ranma enters the living room and sees Director Fury and General O'Neil.

"Sirs?" Ranma says.

Fury and O'Neil rise from their respective seats.

"Saotome," Fury says.

"We have a situation," O'Neil says. "Originally, Fury and I were here to request your return, but something came up?"

"And that is…?"

"We've lost contact with the _Enterprise_ a few days ago. However, we received confirmation of a potentially dangerous threat," Fury says, as he hands Ranma some photographs."

Ranma takes ONE look at the pictures.

"Cyclons," Ranma seethes with anger.

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 36: "2008" (Act 6).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I am glad that you have all come," Setsuna says, as she spoke in front of both the Sailor Scouts and their "outer" counterparts in the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Is this news that we have already found the missing Moon Princess?" Haruka asks anxiously.

Setsuna and Ami turn to look at each other, before facing the assembled group.

"Actually, we've already located the Moon Princess," Ami says. "Rei?"

Rei nods her head, as she used her Martian powers to lift the cloud that was over her friends' minds. She, like everyone else, had her mind clouded by the entity known as Wrinkle…in spite of her being a telepath. However, Ami's perception was on a spiritual level. And together, along with Setsuna's knowledge of the Time sphere, Ami and Rei discovered the truth of the matter…

"USAGI!" Mamoru says, as he realized what was happening. His long time love, the one who was married to another man, was taken away by an entity out for revenge against the man who had stolen his love away.

"Where is she?" Mamoru demanded.

"We need to know where she is now!" Haruka interjects.

Michiru says nothing, but is feeling the same way, as was her adopted daughter Hotaru, who was leaning on "Michiru-mama".

"This…is what we have now," Ami says, as she uses her "Mercury Computer" to project a holographic image. "We traced the temporal disturbance by locking directly upon Usagi 'star seed'…"

A multi-dimensional image forms, creating a background and "players". Needless to say, the Sailor Scouts were shocked to see what was happening to the Moon Princess…

"She is a virgin," Lucy says, as she takes off her examination gloves.

"Why do I have readings of elevated pheromones in the subject's bio-chemistry?" Ethel asks.

"Most likely the subject either 'molted', or that she is a 'hyper-breeder'."

"In other words, the subject is, as these humans say, a 'slut'."

"I am NOT a slut," Usagi protested. "I just…have an active sex life-"

ZAP!

One of the Overlords jabbed Usagi with a pain stick, forcing her back.

"Quiet, you," Ethel says.

"What should we do with her?" Lucy says. "Based upon these readings, she makes good breeding stock. Imagine a race descended from this female."

"Or cloned warriors."

"I AM concerned about these 'magic tattoos', and her high potential for psychic and magical abilities."

"Not to worry; her inhibitor collar will prevent her from utilizing any special abilities we might have missed."

"And we can file a report for the 'Highlords', and wait for his decision. In the meantime…"

Two of the Overlords grab Usagi's arms.

"What are you doing?" Usagi demanded.

"Standard policy for virginal females mitigates a 'chastity belt'. After all, you will heft a large price at the slave market…as long as you remain untouched."

While being held, Lucy fits Usagi for a chastity belt, making sure that no male touches her…until she is sold.

CHUNK!

"There," Lucy says, as she creates the release code, and uploads it for filing. She then takes a tracking tag, turns Usagi's head a bit, and-

"OW!" Usagi says, as a bar code was imprinted on the back of her head.

"One more thing," Ethel says, as she takes a bio-injector and injects standard Splugorth-brand immunization shots. With so many different species around, this was a necessity.

"Take her to get cleaned up," Lucy says. "And human? Welcome to your new world."

As Lucy and Ethel cackle, Usagi is led off to a waiting pen…

"This is awful!" Makoto says, as her eyes glowed bright red. Over the past year, she has increased her mastery over her dragon heritage, thanks to her frequent visits to America to visit family.

"I agree!" Luna the Black Moon Cat says. "We must do something."

Setsuna nods, and then looks at Mamoru.

"There is a way to save the Moon Princess, but it will cost YOU dearly."

"Does this have to do with me being with…Naru?" Mamoru blanched. He was STILL disturbed by the fact that "Naru Osaka" was really Ranma Saotome, though, at time, Ranma is blameless in their "relationship".

"No. You've already fulfilled your designed role. In the end, you and Usagi will become the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo TOGETHER…but to a point."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asks.

"The reason why the entity known as 'Wrinkle' acted in the manner that he has is because of the anomaly that is the marriage of Usagi to Ranma. That was NOT supposed to have happened."

"Then why has this entity acted now to…kidnap Usagi?" Haruka asks.

"Because of the Moon Princess' parentage and allies, that's why. However, when Ranma prevented the deaths of many people at the hands of both the Daleks and the Cybermen, this had caused a glitch in the space-time continuum."

"So?" Makoto replies. "From what I can remember, Ranma has interfered in Fate's design many times before."

"That is true. However, with the impending collapse of the 6th Age of Man, along with the end of the 9th Age of Magic AND the demise of the Time Lords, various gods and entities are jockeying for a place in the next phase of this Reality's existence. And Wrinkle is one of the few who have benefited from this."

"I see now," interjects Artemis the White Moon Cat. "Like everything else, politics trumps ALL."

"Precisely."

"So what can I do?" Mamoru says, wondering how to get his girl back.

"There is a process where one can travel through time by way of one's lifeline," Setsuna says.

"It is called the 'Beckett Principle'," Ami interjects. "First developed by Dr. Samuel Beckett, he theorized that one could travel through one's lifeline while using the so-called 'Threads of Fate' theorem in Quantum physics as the means."

"How do you know that, Ami?" Hatoru asks.

"Through the American magazine called _Popular Science_, in it's 1994 article."

"Um, you were five years old then, Ami," Haruka says. "That would have mad you five years old."

"Um, I downloaded from the magazine's archives?"

"Oh."

"So how would such a thing work for ME?" Mamoru asks. "And was Beckett successful?"

"Dr, Beckett did indeed travel through time, although there were some side-effects…such as leaping into other people's lifelines and having a slight case of amnesia."

"Oh, GREAT."

"Dr. Beckett…disappeared after his 104th 'leap' sometime in the year 1999," Ami says. As far as I know, he...never returned home."

"And this is suppose to help Mamoru HOW…?" Rei asks.

"The process has been perfected since then," Ami says. "I will be the guide, while Setsuna will supply the power and the access of the Time sphere."

"So I'll go back in my own lifeline and prevent Usagi from disappearing?" Mamoru asks.

"No," Setsuna replied. "We'll place you in the nearest dimensional analogue, where you can find and rescue the Princess."

"And how will I be able to return?"

"Through Rini," Ami says. "Since you and Usagi are her parents, your proximity next to Usagi will trigger my system for an automatic return vis-à-vis Rini's parentage scheme."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"So, when do we get started?" Haruka asks.

"Right now, in fact."

"But, I got to make sure that I'm ready to go first," Mamoru says.

"Not needed, since you'll return nearly the exact same time you left…though how long you spend time elsewhere is entirely up to you. However, you can ONLY return home when your mission is complete. Unfortunately, there is no exception to this."

"I see."

"Is there not some other way?" Makoto says.

"Actually, Ranma is tracking her chrontronic signature even as we speak," Setsuna says. "So if Mamoru does not want to take the risk, we have a back-up plan-"

"I'll do it," Mamoru says with force.

Setsuna raises her left eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Ranma is trying to rescue her, is it?" Ami asked. "We do not need to have your personal feeling overshadow the importance of this mission-"

"Okay, I understand," says Mamoru. "I…I just to make sure that Usagi is okay, that's all."

"…"

"Very well, then that is the plan," Setsuna says. "And hopefully, we'll remedy this situation."

_The next morning…_

For the past year, Ranma has been teaching "Basic Self-Defense" within the "Musabetsu Kakuto" martial arts, while he has taught his children (like Naruto), other family members (like Sasuke Uchiha) and "special cases" (like Rock Lee) using specifically tailored aspects of his "Art" for them. It wasn't like he didn't want to pass along his art to a total stranger, but that he has never found anyone worthy enough to learn. After the whole mistake concerning his LAST "apprentice"—who led a group of so-called "supermen" to war against the rest of mankind in the 1990s—Ranma was much more selective in what he passes on…

Ranma has been alone in the dojo since Fury and O'Neill had told him that the _Enterprise_ has been presumed lost, after an apparent engagement with the cybernetic race known as "The Cylons"…

"Feh," Ranma says to himself, as he performed _katas_ alone in the family dojo. He was glad that it was the weekday, since Ranma didn't want to be around anyone at the moment.

"Ranma?" says a voice.

Ranma stops to face Akane.

"Yeah?"

"You…you want to talk about it?" Akane asked.

Ranma was tempted to say "no", but he didn't want to leave his wife in the dark…

"Alright," Ranma says, as he goes over to the towel rack to use a spare towel to dry him self off. "What do you want me to say?"

""Well," Akane says, as she sits down on a wall bench. "For starters…who were those men who visited us yesterday?"

"I see," says Ranma, as he takes a bottle water from a mini-fridge nearby, and sits down. "Well, for starters, General Nicholas Fury was an old friend from when I knew him as a specialist assigned to his 'Howling Commandoes', which was one of America's "special force" unit during World War II."

Akane leans back in realization. She knew that Ranma was a lot older, but…

"You…you worked for the Americans…against your own nation?"

Ranma looks at his wife intently.

"No, I FOUGHT against the _diabolists_ who were using OUR nation against the rest of the world, that's what I did."

"Huh?"

"I don't expect you to understand the details, but a group known as 'The Black Dragon Society' took over our country, and began a systematic _pogrom_ against those who believed in freedom and democracy. Had they succeeded, the demons that I fought two thousand years ago would have come back and claimed the souls of every man, woman and child. And this is the same group of power hungry fools who nearly brought the end of the world in the 1990s: once when they released the _kyuubi_ against the shinobi, and the second time when they nearly summoned the so-called 'Overfiend' before THAT was stopped."

"What is this…'Overfiend'?"

"Legends have it that when the demon world, the beast world and the world of man comes, the Overfiend—also called the 'Over-god'—will bring paradise to Earth. Unfortunately for US, human civilization will end, while human males would be used as fodder as the females would be used for 'pleasure'…if you call being raped pleasurable."

Akane blanches at such circumstances coming true…

"Look, call me a traitor if you want, but know the facts first. In fact, the next time Genshin visit, why don't you ask him more about it."

"Why is that?"

"Because HE was the head of that group!"

"If…if he's that dangerous, then why…?"

"Why is he still alive? It's because of his mother's love that has prevented me from killing my own son…that's why."

"But…why do you-"

"Allow him to come over? Because I am willing to give Genshin the benefit of a doubt…THIS time."

"Oh…"

Silence.

"At any rate, I've known Fury for years, even after he started working in the American government's intelligence and security apparatus. And it is in THAT capacity that I met Jack O'Neill."

"Oh. So why were they here?"

"Apparently, some very close friends of mine are presumed dead…at 'sea'," Ranma replies. Officially, "Project: Stargate" is still a "need-to-know" organization, and Akane doesn't need to know the details of his work for the Americans…or for some other nation for that matter.

"I see. So…do you need to go?"

"Yes, but I'll just send one of ME to take care of the situation."

"Okay. I don't…understand everything, but I'll trust that you know what you are doing."

Akane gets up.

"Do you…want anything for lunch?"

Ranma takes one of Akane's hands.

"How about…and 'Afternoon Delight'?"

"What's that?"

"Well, if you look it up on the Internet, you'll know what I want."

"A challenge recipe then?"

"Of course."

"Okay, mister…you have yourself a deal."

And with that, Akane leaves the dojo.

Ranma chuckled to himself, thinking that she would not get the reference.

"Usagi…"

But he knew that Usagi would have.

Ready to continue his katas, Ranma thought back to how this entire mess had gotten started…

**FLASHBACK!**

The year 1980 was an interesting time for Ranma and Usagi. Behind the scenes, the couple was giving "advice" to film director George Lucas on the direction the second "Star Wars" film—"The Empire Strikes Back"—should take. Lucas didn't want to "darken" the franchise, even though, from Ranma's experience, the years after the destruction of the first "Death Star" was a trying occasion for the Rebel Alliance. Furthermore, Lucas was insisting that Leia Organa never had any sort of Force training, even though Ranma—as Lady Ranko Amidala—began training Leia as her caregiver on Alderaan. Tired of these editorial constraints, Ranma and Usagi decided to take time away from Skywalker Ranch in Marin County, San Francisco Bay Area, for better opportunities in Southern California. In fact, a few holdovers from the 1970s music scene had asked Ranma for help in gathering seed money for a few bands…a couple of which would hit big later on in the new decade…

"Ranma, what do you think?" Usagi says, as she stepped out of the bathroom with her bathrobe on.

Ranma, who was unpacking boxes, turns to look at his wife.  
"What's with the big hair?" Ranma asked.

"Well," Usagi began. "I figure I could feather and lift my hair a bit. They call it 'New Jersey Hair'."

"Personally, I like it when you don't process your hair-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'll get that," Ranma says. "Otherwise, my own head of hair might frizzle a bit from all those chemicals you're using-"

Ranma opens the door to see two young men standing there in their early twenties. One had dark hair, while the other had light-blond hair. They dressed like any other person.

"Yo," Ranma says, both acknowledging their presence and wanting to know what they wanted.

"We are looking for Lord Ranma and Lady Usagi," the dark-haired young man says…in the ancient tongue on from the distant planet of Altair-3.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Ranma, what's going on?" Usagi asks, as she steps outside her bedroom, wearing tight-fitting jeans and tank top.

"We have…visitors from another planet apparently."

Back during their travels, Ranma and Usagi came across the Altair System (the ancestral home of the people as "The Ancients"). At the height of the Ancients' power, humans were transplanted from Earth to various worlds across not just the galaxy, but across the Universe. Some were used as living museum pieces, so that their culture may be preserved; others were used as laborers. Unfortunately, an ideological split occurred, causing a group known as "The Ori" to wage war against their more passive brothers. In the chaos, the human left their home on the third planet of Altair for deep space with Ranma and his companions running interference…

"Tho-Ohki, you can do it, little buddy!" Ranma yelled, as he piloted the cabbit (in starship mode) towards the lead Ori ship. The cabbit took a pounding, as it ran interference between the dogmatic Ori and the fleeing human servants of the Altairans. The Ori wanted to convert as many humans as possible, something that the leader, Princess Caprica (the daughter of the assassinated Lord Kobol, leader of the humans on Altair), did not want to have happen. The last thing young ruler wanted was to serve as part of an endless _jyhad_ based upon factionalism. 

"THOOOOOWWWW!" the cabbit replied.

"T'Pol, I need more additional power!"

"I am doing all that I can, Ranma," T'Pol says, as she continues to install the Altarian power-coupler into Tho-Ohki himself, so that the cabbit can continue to protect the fleeing human transport ships. At the same time, Usagi, Tho-Ohki's mistress was constantly tending and repairing its wounds. What's worse, the last ship had took a beaten while leaving the planet. As a result, Ranma and crew are staying behind.

"Assuming that this works, we only have once choice: shields or weapons."

"Great, just great!" Ranma says, as he maneuvers the craft to avoid getting hit by the lead Ori ship.

"It's okay, little one," Usagi says soothingly, as she continued her efforts. "It'll be alright."

"Thooow."

"Ranma, the last of the escape ships are ready to go," Hoshi says, as she turns towards Ranma.

"On screen," Ranma says.

CHIRP!

An attractive young girl appears on the screen.

"Thank you, Lord Ranma, for your assistance in our escape," says Princess Caprica. "Know that you will always be in our debt."

"Don't thank me yet, Princess," Ranma says. Although Caprica liked him, Ranma didn't take her seriously due to her young age.

Talk about having a child-princess on your hands…

"Your last transport ship will not be ready to leave Altarian space because of the Ori attack vector."

"Then we shall stay until-"

Just then, another view screen opens up on the same secured carrier link.

"Princess, you must leave now," says Lady Terra. Terra was Caprica's younger twin sister.

"It is your duty to take our people to safety."

"But sister, I do not want to loose you like I have lost Mother and Father!"

"Then it is our destinies to be apart, though I pray to the gods that we shall meet again...in this life or the next."

Caprica nods.

"Lord Ranma, will you protect my sister and those with her?"

"I will," Ranma says. "We...may not be able to catch up with you, but perhaps we can use an alternate route by way of my home planet of Earth."

Caprica smiles.

"I'll hold you to that promise. Best wishes, Lord Ranma."

"You, too. Ranma: OUT."

CHIRP!

Meanwhile, Caprica turns off her own view screen.

"Hmmmm," Caprica muses.

"Yes, my lady?" asks Lady Gemenon.

"I want a proclamation designating my sister's ship and crew as the 13th Colony. Then someday, in the future, those who come after us we track down our wayward brothers and sisters."

"By your command, Princess…"

Years would go by, as history becomes legend, and as legend becomes myth. And, unfortunately, with new situations comes new problems for the people of Kobol and their "Twelve Colonies". As they began to spread outward within the Cyrannus Galaxy (located in the local cluster of galaxies that includes the Andromeda and the Milky Way), they came across a race of reptiles called "Cylons". However, it was their automatons that would bear the brunt of the Cylon/Kobol War. An armistice was eventually achieved, though it only served as a ruse to launch a surprise attack upon the Kobol System and its colonies…

"And that was twenty years ago…and we have been on the run from the Cylons ever since," says Captain Troy (dark-haired), as he sipped tea. "We relied on the stories from our ancestor to find Earth, since we considered it to be the lost 13th colony."

"That doesn't make sense," Usagi says. "Earth has always been the ancestral home of humans for as long as there have been humans. Perhaps the legends about us were…skewed by the passage of time?"

"That is possible. At any rate, we tracked Earth's signal through this wormhole, and discovered Earth."

Ranma was listening intently at the conversation. He hated to do this, but…

"The colonials cannot come here," Ranma says. "We, as a planet, are not ready to deal with the possibility of a Cylon invasion."

"The council actually agrees with that assessment," Troy says. "However, we still need a new home."

"Not to mention that Xavier is still on the loose," says Troy's partner Lieutenant Dillon says.

"Come again?" Ranma says.

Troy tells Ranma and Usagi about how Xavier, a rogue councilor, seeks Earth as its home, by insisting that Earth's technological development gets advanced enough in order to provide the resources to fight off the Cylons…vis-à-vis time travel.

"Great," Ranma says. "Okay, here are we going to do. I'll help you stop this Xavier guy from screwing up Earth's past, give these Cylons the proverbial "bloody nose", and find you guys a home…IF you allow me to collapse that wormhole that you guys used to get here."

"'Bloody nose'?" Dillon exclaims. "The Cylons number in the millions, and possess fleet of 'Base Stars'."

"Really?"

"Yes, REALLY."

"I like those odds."

Troy smiles, and extends his hands in friendship.

"At least some of the stories of your exploits are true," Troy says. "By the way, my friends call me 'Boxey', Lord Ranma."

"Okay, Boxey…as long as you call me 'Ranma'."

Boxey smiles.

And everything went according to plan. Councilor Xavier was captured, the Cylons suffered a humiliated defeat their fleet was hit by something as simple as a computer virus, the colonies were able to found "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" were re-established in a new star system, and the wormhole that led to Earth was collapsed. However, what Ranma would not know later was that the reestablishment of the twelve colonies occurred twelve years ago…Earth's time. Apparently, the wormhole cut across not only space, but also _time_…

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Basically, this is my attempt to iron out the differences between both versions of BSG. I hope it works out.**

**Next time: Ranma continues his reflection on his involvement with the Twelve Colonies. See you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 37: "2008" (Act 7).**

* * *

**Our story thus far: After a year of domestic bliss, Ranma Saotome begins to uncover clues that his "imaginary wife" Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino did, in fact exist at one point in time, resulting in him making a deal with the enigmatic "M" of the British Intelligence Service known as "MI-6", as well as going on a quest to find her with the Time Lord known simply as "The Doctor" and his newest companion Dr. Martha Jones. At the same time, the magical girl team known as "The Sailor Scouts" utilizes a plan where Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba uses a time/space mechanism known as the "Quantum Leap" effect, in which Mamoru jumps into the lifeline of an alternate analogue as a means of rescuing "the Moon Princess" (aka Usagi). As for Usagi herself, after escaping from a limbo-like prison created by the Time-based entity known as "Wrinkle", she ends up in a state of captivity within the jurisdiction of the alien intelligences known as "The Splugorth". Time will only tell if her would-be "masters" realizes that the prize that they have unwittingly obtained…**

**Meanwhile, Ranma has to balance his home life with the role of being a mentor to "Black Mary Marvel", and old friend who seeks to relearn what it means to hero again. In fact, their "reunion" resulted in Ranma becoming "Ranclipso", thanks to the interference by the malevolent entity known as "Eclipso". Furthermore, he has to deal with the news that his old ship, the LC-301 Icarus-class _Enterprise_, is presumed lost or destroyed by a new threat known as "The Cylons". Thus, it is within this context that Ranma continues to recall his involvement with these mechanical creatures.**

* * *

The years pass, and it is the year 1999 CE. Ranma would never forget how trying a time it was for him and Usagi. For one, the last week of October would be known as "The Week of Nightmares", when nearly every supernatural being, paranormal being, or metahuman simply ran amuck and waged war against one another. Even the Moon had been knocked out of orbit (before the Technocracy tracked it down, returned it to Earth's orbit, and made sure that people would only think that a nuclear waste explosion on the Moon had occurred) because of this, not to mention that Ranma had died fighting the vampire god Ravana in Bangladesh. In the end, it would turn out to be the work of the several diverse groups, in tandem, who were trying to bring about the end of the world ahead of schedule. All of this resulted in the world going into a state of "global conflict" that only ended after an alien fortress crashed in the middle of the South Pacific. It was then that cooler heads prevailed, ushering a joint, top-secret operation called "Project: Robotech"… 

At any rate when a chance to work on a space project with the IASA was available, in spite of the fact that they had officially returned from being "lost in space" for three year at the beginning of January of that year, Ranma and Usagi took up the chance to work on cutting-edge technology…

"Okay, people," says Commander John Crichton (US Navy), as he went over his final "systems check" of the experimental star-craft "Farscape". "We do this by the numbers. Understood, Major?"

"Got it, Commander," Ranma replied. Ranma's function is co-pilot. "Usagi? How's it going?"

"Solar activity are at normal," Usagi replies. "We should be able to smoothly go into warped space by using the Earth's gravitational field as a 'sling shot'."

"Indeed it should," Crichton says. "At least, in theory."

Usagi grunts, as she breathed into her space suit. Then, she places her hand on her stomach. Although the tests hadn't confirmed it, Usagi was sure that she was pregnant with their latest child. Considering the nature of the conception, she wants to make sure that her baby will be born normal. Usagi wanted to tell her husband about this, but knowing IASA protocol, the test would have either been postponed—which would have had the project's investors nervous—or having both her and Ranma replaced. And considering the fact that Crichton had broken up with his wife over his career, Usagi didn't want to ruin Ranma's chances at "having it all"…

"Ready for launch in one minute," Crichton says.

"Releasing docking clamps now" Ranma says, as he severed the connection between the _Farscape_ and the space shuttle _Endeavor_ (on loan to the IASA).

"Systems at steady. Launch in 20 seconds."

"Commander, I'm picking up increased solar activity," Usagi says. "However, they are in tolerance range."

"Your call, Commander," Ranma says.

Crichton muses for a moment.

"Ready to abort sir?" Usagi asked, as she prepares to disengage the engines.

"Negative, Captain," Crichton says. "Besides, how much can a solar flare affect this test?"

Apparently, a lot it seems.

The increased solar flares mucked up the sling shot effect, which intended to use only the Earth's gravitational field. So instead on increasing speeds many folds, the effect generated a wormhole that sent the _Farscape_ into uncharted space somewhere in the vast reaches of the Universe…

_Sometime into the future…_

"YOU are a Green Lantern?" Crichton yells. While he was glad that Ranma provided a Oan map of the so-called Uncharted Territories, he was pretty mad that Ranma neglected certain facts. "Why couldn't you get us home?"

"First, I am a member of the Green Lantern Corp—or was, since the Corp is gone now—not a Green Lantern. Secondly, up until now, I could not use the ring for personal gain."

Thanks to a renegade Green Lantern, Oa, the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Latern Corp itself were gone…disappeared after a horrific battle. The corp would not be re-established until sometime in the future.

"So defending one's self is considered to be personal gain?" says the raven-haired beauty (and so-called "Peacekeeper" Aeryn Sun). Aeryn chose to side with the escapees of the Leviathan ship _Moya_ based upon principals, not politics. It should be noted that aside from sensitive to humidity, all Peacekeepers were enhanced _humans._

"According to the ring's 'instruction manual'…yes. And don't blame me; blame this guy named Sinestro who abused his duties as a Green Lantern to become a despot."

"What makes providing a map different?" asked the blue skinned priestess Zhaan.

"Apparently, a map by itself is not using the properties of the ring for personal gain. Most importantly, this ring only has a 24-hour charge of constant use. Once out, I won't be able to use it at all. So I highly recommend that we glen as much from the ring's map as possible."

"Agreed," says the bearded, tentacle headed D'Argo, whose species reminded Ranma of the Klingons. "I do not trust trinkets from so-called _guardians_."

"Well, I have pilot set up a connection between the ring and _Moya_," Usagi says, as she gathers her charts and things.

"Okay," Ranma says. He then turns to the Hynerian.

"Oh, and Rygel? Don't even THINK of stealing any of my stuff. Or it's 'frog legs' from dinner!"

"How DARE you, sir!" says the amphibian former monarch. "I am of royal blood! I wouldn't dream of being a thief!"

"I can," says the gray-skinned Chiana.

"Yeah, YOU would," Crichton says. "Takes one to know one, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

A little bit later, as Ranma is working with the Pilot—who was an alien that was bonded to _Moya_ it self—by helping with the upload, when he hears someone crying.

"Um, can you handle this, Pilot?" Ranma asks.

"Of course, sir," Pilot replies.

"Good. And when I get back, I'll teach ya how to play _Go_."

"Is it an Earth game?"

"Yeah. It helps to stimulate the brain."

"Ah. I will look forward to that activity, sir."

After leaving Pilot, Ranma tracks down the source of the crying sound.

"Usagi?"

Usagi sniffles, as she tries to straighten herself.

"Um, Ranma," Usagi says. "How's the upload? Trying to convert electrical to bio-electrical signals can be…a sticky situation, considering what we're dealing with-"

"Okay, what's going on? Is it about the reason why you aren't using your cosmic abilities?"

"Um, sort of. You see…I'm pregnant."

"Ah. Then, I guess that nursery I've been building won't go to waste."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, ever since you were acting all funny before we ended up out here.

"But why didn't you say something?"

Ranma wraps his hands around Usagi's waist.

"It doesn't matter where we are, or where we end up. We are together…that's all that matters."

Usagi hugs Ranma.

"Ranma…"

"Say," Ranma begins, "Zhaan wants to initiate a birthing rite that her people has done for eons."

"Um, I'll talk to her, then."

Within seven months, Genko Zhaan Saotome is born, though, as always, in the midst of chaos. And during the next two years, the rag-tag crew of the _Moya_ grows, as more misfits "join". Even the one-time pursuer, the Peacekeeper Captain Bialar Crais, becomes a member of the crew, though there was that time when Ranma wanted to kill him for trying to use his newborn daughter as a bargaining tool for his return into the Peacekeeper organization. By year three of being in deep space, everything came to a head during the so-called "Peacekeeper War", when the Peacekeepers engaged in a war with the reptile-like Scarrans for both supremacy of that area of space and the secrets of _wormhole_ technology…

"Come on babe," Ranma said, as he fought off Peacekeepers and Scarrans from the command deck of his ship. While Crichton was demonstrating the use of the wormhole technology as a weapon of mass destruction over the ancient water world of the Eidolons, known as Qujaga, Usagi tapped into her own heritage as the Moon Princess…ALL of it. Apparently, the Ediolons served as emissaries of the Ancients, and were telepathic in nature. And it was they that deduced that Usagi was their heir (since the Lunarians were an offshoot of the Ancients), and therefore was entitled to command the Peacekeepers through the Ediolons. Of course, the leaders of the Peacekeepers were not going to allow some _Tauri_ to tell THEM what to do, which is why they continued to pursue the _Moya_ after all this time.

The Scarrans simply wanted to kill Usagi and her child for the same reason.

"Usagi, if you are going to do your thing-!" Ranma yelled.

Usagi, after meditating for a few minutes, opens her eyes.

They were translucent blue in color.

"I AM READY," Usagi says, as she spoke in a weird voice…before fading.

And then, in full Moon Princess regalia, a celestial Usagi (now known as "Princess Sailor Moon") holds the destructive wormhole at bay, saving both the planet below and everyone in the vicinity. Her Infinity gem, called ego, originally combined the power of its minor "siblings": space, mind, soul, reality, time and power...as well as their source. Later, the reality and power gems were split into the additional gems entropy, life, matter and forces in order to balance the gems effect. Others have coveted the Infinity gems for as long as there was a Universe, most notably the renegade Eternal named "Thanos". Since then, the gems have had new owners: the Illuminati. Each member has pledged to never use the gems unless extreme circumstances call upon their use...and NEVER for personal gain. Those members, at present, consist of: the Inhuman Black Bolt (space), Professor Charles Xavier (mind), Doctor Strange (soul), Iron Girl (new owner of the matter gem, replacing her father), Namor the Submariner (time), the Black Panther (life), and Dr. Reed ("Mister Fantastic") Richards (forces). Thanos possessing the entropy gem was a controversial move, but Usagi pointed out that a hardcore villain like Thanos would force the Illuminati to remain on the side of angels...

"KNOW THIS: _TODAY_, THE FIGHTING ENDS."

Commandant Mele-on Grayza (the female supreme commander of the Peacekeepers) and the Emperor Staleek of the Scarrans knew from their respective racial memories that they were witnessing the full power of an Ancient...and that they were at her whim. More importantly, Grayza thought about the future, as she rubs her bulging belly...

Seeing a pregnant pause, Ranma turns the alien debutante Jool (who looked like a typical red-haired vixen but had slightly receding hairline and translucent green eyes).

"Jool, patch us in on all frequencies."

"Right," the Interion says. "Um, where are those soldiers that attacked us?"

Ranma thumbs towards to pile of bodies that lined up the hallways.

"I would have been done sooner, but I had a lot of distractions."

"…"

"Ranma, is everything fine?" D'Argo asks, as he and Chiana—with Genko in arms—arrive on the deck.

"Zhaan?" Ranma asked.

Zhaan checks on Crichton, as Scorpius and Aeryn looking on. Scorpius was upset that Crichton STILL didn't want to share the wormhole technology, while Aeryn was simply concerned. Scorpius—who was both Scarran and Sebacean (i.e. Peacekeeper)—had taken Crais's place as the _Moya_'s pursuer…before HE had gotten himself in trouble.

"Uh," Crichton says, as he disengaged from the apparatus that allowed him to create the destructive wormhole.

"John will be well," Zhaan says with satisfaction.

Once the wormhole fades, Usagi returns to normal size, and was back on board the _Moya_. Some immediately began to give difference to Usagi, Zhaan in particular.

"Zhaan, rise," Usagi says. "No matter what I am, I neither want your worship or your praise."

Zhaan nods her head in reply, just before Usagi seemingly collapsed in exhaustion.

"I got you, babe," Ranma says, as he holds Usagi in his arms.

"Ranma?"

"Yes,Usagi?"

"Can we…go home now?"

"Sure," Ranma says with a smile.

With the end of the crisis, Usagi, in her last official act as the heir to the Ancients, supervises both the armistice and the subsequent peace treaty between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans. Furthermore, the Peacekeepers will reform itself by going back to its roots as protector of the peace, with the Eiolons acting as advisers. Otherwise, Usagi might come back, something that neither the Peacekeepers nor the Scarrans wanted. As for the rag-tag crew of the _Moya_, now that they no longer had to be on the run, they could return to their own homeworlds. But first…

"You know, we could always drop off Master Ranma and Lady Usagi back to their homeworld first," Zhaan says slyly.

"I could take the time to spend time with Chiani and my son," D'Argo says.

"Guys, you don't have to do it," Ranma says. "We can find our way home-"

"Naw, that's okay," Crichton says. "Besides, I want my father to see his new grand son D'Argo the Second."

Ranma smiles.

"I love you guys."

"We do not need your sentimentality, Saotome," Crais replies.

"Oh, shut up, Crais!"

And so the _Moya_ sets out on a path towards Earth…the LONG way, and it was during this time that a familiar element returns to the life of Ranma and Usagi...

_1 year later…_

_Moya_ returned to normal space, when "Pilot" indicated that they were near an industrialized world.

"Okay, folks," Crichton said dryly. "What do we do now?"

"We explore, of course," Ranma says. Having been a Starfleet officer, exploring strange, new worlds is always a driving need for him. If not THAT, then picking up a new martial arts technique is always a plus.

"I think we should limit the landing party," Usagi says. "Though I am picking up life signs, there is that radiation belt permeating the atmosphere."

"Then I say we move on," Scorpius says with a toothy grin.

"And remind me WHY you are still here, 'Harvey'?' Crichton asks.

"Just because you amuse me, John."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Then we should limit the landing party to myself, Usagi, 'Big' D'argo and Chiana," Ranma says.

D'Argo had been given the name "'Big' D'Argo" as away of differentiate him from D'Argo, John and Aeryn's son.

"Why can't I go?" Crichton protested.

"You're the Captain of the crew, and we four have a higher tolerance for radiation."

"Your call, I guess…"

"What about me?" Aeryn said, as she cradled her son "Lil' D'Argo".

"Because if YOU go, John will be going. Besides, I don't have confidence in Rygel being left to his devices."

"I will have you know that I have taken care of an entire planet as its ruler," said the Hynarian royal, as he floated his platform over to Ranma.

"Yeah? Well, then explain why you were overthrown again?"

"Er, well…"

"Zhaan is in a state of meditation, Crais, Jothee (Big D'Argo's son) and Stark are in a different sector scouting for a fuel source for _Moya_ aboard _Talen_, and I certainly don't trust Jool to do…anything."

"Hey!" Jool the Interion yelled from across the deck.

"And it's not up to the Old Woman and Pilot to take care of things. Look, John, you know I'm better suited for this."

John sighs.

"Fine…but bring back some souvenirs or something."

"Will do…Commander."

"Just go!"

And, saying good-bye to his daughter Genko, Ranma and his party head down to the planet's surface below…

The landing of the _Farscape-1_ and Big D'Argo's ship was smooth. In fact, based upon the level of industry, the authorities should have caught them. It didn't take much to figure out why.

"Great," Ranma said, as Usagi administered her medication to her crew. "You brought us smack in the middle of a nuclear holocaust."

"Relax, Ranma," Usagi replied. "The affects of the radiation are subsiding. Thank the power of mother nature."

"I thought that you said that we'd be okay, Usagi," Chiana says.

"We will, but I don't want to us to contaminate the _Moya_ when we return."

"Oh."

"Well, however the amount," D'Argo says, "there is still a lot of activity going on."

"Show me," Ranma says.

D'Argo shows the others of a recent encampment.

"This was put out recently," Ranma said.

"Ranma!"

Chiana is running towards her, with some automatons in tow. They had a menacing visage, with a single red dot moving back and forth across the faceplate. And they happen to be firing upon them.

"Guys, break!" Ranma says, as the others dive into the brush. "Somehow, I just KNEW this sort of crap was going to happen…"

Unknown to the combatants, a pair eyes were watching all this…with the sights of the gun's owner raised for a kill shot!

BLAM-BLAM!

"Oh, frell!" the albino teen Chiana said, as she ducked for cover. "If I knew that I was going to be shot at, I would have stayed behind!"

Four automatons were with roving, red visage, were laying down suppression fire.

BLAM-BLAM!

"Can't you conjure up something?" Chiana asked.

"I told you many times before," Usagi began, as she began to adjust her sensors on her hand-held computer. "I don't DO parlor tricks!"

"So, what are we going to do, Saotome?" D'Argo asks

"We do this the old fashion way," Ranma said, as he cocked his energy pistol. He then motioned D'Argo to cover their flank, in an effort to draw the automatons out. "What you got, babe?"

"They seem to possess your standard 'hunter-killer' programming," Usagi says, as she looked over her readings. "Pretty sophisticated, if I say so myself."

"Weaknesses?"

"Armor is pretty resistant to projectiles, but not by much. Otherwise, it could encumber their proficiency rating."

"That's all I need to know. Chiana? Draw their attention."

"Why me?"

"Because you're good at it?"

"Fine, but it'll be YOUR head if I get seriously hurt!"

"Here," Usagi said, as she tossed her a transponder. "It's good for a few shots, but no more."

"Whatever," Chiana said, before getting into position.

"Usagi, take aim…THERE. I'll take point."

"Okay," Usagi replied, as she raised her targeting rifle, a weapon that she was actually better than Ranma in using…having been trained by the likes of the great Annie Oakley.

"Now quiet, everyone…"

A few minutes of silence was enough to unnerve anyone. However, the crew of the _Moya_, as desperate as they were, had enough experience to deal with these mechanical men…

The automatons pause, trying to ascertain their targets' next move.

"Here I am!" Chiana said, as she suddenly jumps up.

The machines fire upon Chiana. However, her transponder's micro-shield generator was active.

PING! PING! PING!

"Miss me!" Chiana said playfully, as she dove into the brush. The machines went after her…

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma fired his energy pistol at one of the machines, succeeding in making "kill shots". Usagi took out of the second automaton.

"Well," Ranma says. "That's that-"

"Alright, freeze!"

Usagi and Ranma were suddenly surrounded by a rag-tag group of humans.

"Drop your weapons, and don't make a move…Cylons!" said one of the men.

"Oh, joy," says Ranma dryly, as he and Usagi drop their weapons. "And here I thought the natives around here would be a bit more friendly."

"You think this is funny, bright guy?" said the man, whose vest tag said "Helo". "You show up when a few of our people get 'hit'. So, what's happening here, Cylon?"

Before Ranma says something, Chiana gets shoved into him.

"I guess even Cylons make mistakes. I never say a pasty white one before."

"I'm NOT one of these…'Cylons', you stupid frell!" Chiana said.

"Uh, riiight," Helo said. "Now, where's that other freak?"

"Right, here," said a voice.

BLAM-BLAM!

Ranma smirked. He can always count on the Luxan to go against the grain. He then took advantage of the situation by cold-cocking Helo, and then removing his weapon. Usagi used her dexterity to do the same, as did Chiana. Within minutes, all eight instigators were "secured".

"Now, Mister…'Helo', you are going to tell us what the hell is going on," Ranma says.

"I don't have to say anything to Cylon scum!" Helo says.

And then something clicked in Ranma's head.

"Wait, did you just say…CYLON?"

Meanwhile, aboard the _Moya_…

"Take a look at this," said Jool said, as she looked the sensors. The fiery redheaded "debutante" was on the bridge, observing the planet below, when she notices a rather large ship. It appeared as if this ship was a metal star of some kind.

"What is it, child?" said Rygel, as he floated his seat to Jool's position.

"A ship just appeared out of warped space," Jool said. "Hmmm…"

"Perhaps we should ask these people if they know where we are. The sooner we get our answers, the sooner we can go home!"

"Um, maybe we should let John know about this first."

"Nonsense! I mean, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?"

Unknown to either of them, the large ship was a Cylon "Basestar", and it had just arrived to investigate the arrival of an unknown vessel…

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Some of you may recognize the last part of the text. It's basically a re-write of "SMST: The Galactic Farscape Affair" (which I have discontinued). With Ranma's inclusion, some things are bound to change. And the reason why I am doing all this is to set up background for when Ranma in the present time runs into the Cylons, so I am putting things into context. The next chapter will complete the background phase of the story arc before moving forward, so be please patient. That's all I ask.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 38: "2008" (Act 8).**

* * *

Meanwhile, having dealt with their attackers, Ranma and his reluctant "landing party" had relaxed a bit…as he picked up his com-link.

"Saotome to _Moya_," Ranma says. "We had gotten into a bit of a jam."

"So are we, Ranma," Crichton replied, as an unknown ship attacked their ship. "Rygel was kind enough to let everyone know of our presence."

"Hey!" the Hynarian fumed. "I was only trying to help!"

Crichton then began to describe their attackers.

"Sounds like you have a Cylon problem," Helo smirks, as he hears the details through the comlink's speaker box function.

"Hold on for a second," Ranma says, as he looks at Helo. "I believe that someone knows more about what's going on than we do."

"Find out as much as you can, while we deal with this situation up HERE. Crichton: out."

"Understood," says Ranma. He then turns to Helo. "Talk."

"Why should I help you?" Helo replies. "For all I know, all this is nothing more than a Cylon trick."

"Well, in that case, I'll turn you over to my friends here."

Helo looks at Big D'Argo, who was sharpening his gun-blade. He then looks at Chiana, who was practicing her knife work. Then he sees Usagi, who took out a syringe, and filled it with some sort of clear liquid; Usagi then looks at Helo with a maniacal grin.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. Just keep those things away from me."

"Those 'things' are my friends. Now talk!"

Helo tells Ranma about the Cylons and their surprise attack on the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The result of the Cylon attack was the near-genocide of the human race.

"…And with the new infiltration models, it's hard to detect who's a Cylon, and who's not."

Ranma looks at Helo, and then at Usagi.

"Well?"

"Sounds like something the Cylons attempted to do before back in the 1980s," Usagi says.

"What about detecting them now?" Chiana says. "You KNOW I don't like surprises."

"I got that covered, Chiana," she replied. She then put away her syringe (which she uses for show), and takes out her Tricorder. She then performed a scan of the immediate area.

PING!

"D'Argo," Usagi said, as she pointed at one of Helo's men. "Shoot him."

"If you say so," D'Argo says, as he aims his rifle at the man.

BANG!

"What did you do?" Helo screams.

"HE was a…Cylon," she says. "My medical instrument picked up some artificial cells throughout his system. If you don't believe, then watch."

After making some adjustments on her instrument, she connected her Tricorder to the head of the Cylon.

"What are you doing?" Ranma says with concern. The last thing he wanted was for Usagi to put her life in danger.

"If I'm right, then I can start him up, in spite of that big, gaping hole in that guys chest."

Sure enough, the Cylon got up, proving that he was a Cylon.

"**Who are you?"** said the Cylon.

"Ranma, it's your show."

Ranma nods, as he steps forward.

"Call off the attack on my ship."

"**We cannot,"** he says. **"All humans are to be neutralized…"**

Usagi looks at her mini-computer and frowns.

"What?" Ranma asks.

"He trying to hack into my system," Usagi says. "Pretty impressive, I think."

"**Soon, we gain access to your information, to further our plan…"**

"That's how they devastated the Colonial fleet," Helo says. "They used our own networks to get to us."

"Damn," Ranma says with a mirthful laugh. "They used the same damn trick we used on them."

"Excuse me?" Helo asks.

Ranma explains that twenty-five years ago, he and his wife had met Helo's ancestors, who had escaped the original destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, before settling down in New Kobol.

"But that's impossible," Helo says. "That was over 2000 cycles ago!"

"Then my original guess was correct: when I came into contact with your ancestors, it was by way of a wormhole. I never had a chance to check to see if the phenomenon had cut through both space AND time. Apparently, it did."

"Okay, assuming that I believe you, you said something about the Cylons using the same trick you used on them…?"

"Yeah, I did. I set up a computer virus that had shut down the entire Cylon fleet. Apparently, they learned from that mistake."

"Then, how do you explain our war with the Cylons forty years ago? They were…just machines that rebelled after we used them in our own civil war."

"Usagi?"

Usagi takes out a datapad, and opens up a file.

"Did they look like this?" Usagi asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Then you guys had been targeted for years, either through an infiltration AI, or someone used an old Cylon as a prototype to make more."

"So…it was our fault then."

"Regardless," Ranma says, "We have a more immediate problem."

"Oh, then let me upload something," Usagi says, as she turns her full attention back unto the Cylon. With a few quick movements of her fingers, Usagi shuts down her Tricorder.

"What did you do?" Chiana asks.

"Observe," Usagi says, as she pointed into the sky…

Aeryn hugged her son close, as Crichton gave the orders to create a sustained starburst, which will be used to destroy the Cylon fighters.

"Ranma, if you can still hear me, do something NOW!"

Suddenly-

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

The Cylon ships, including their mothership, were destroyed.

"Ask and you will receive," Jool replies.

Crichton merely rolls his eyes. He SO hoped that Zhaan awakes from her hibernation REAL soon.

On the planet surface, the Cylon was in a state of shock.

"You tell your people that if they try to go after US, we'll come to YOU," Ranma said, before he directed Usagi to pull the plug, thus shutting the Cylon down.

"Okay, okay," Helo says. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well, the Cylon design is based upon a hive-like mentality, in which one can transfer its data to another by remote. I simply took advantage of THEIR network."

"So…"

"So I, remotely, blew up their ship."

"Glad you're on our side," Chiana interjects.

Ranma then turns to Helo.

"Are you convinced that WE aren't Cylons?" Ranma says, as he extended a right hand in friendship.

Helo accepts it.

"So, what's next?" Usagi asks.

Ranma taps into his com-link.

"Honey, how's it going?"

"Oh, there's nothing like being attacked to brighten one's day," Crichton says. "Anything in particular to report?"

"Usagi is going to upload her information, but I recommend that _Moya_ gets out of this star system pronto. And, um, due to the hostile nature of the people we've met, I recommend that D'Argo and Chiana return as soon as possible."

"And you and Usagi?"

"We'll stay behind to gather more information."

"Okay, but I don't want you destroying my ship."

"Hey, who's the one with the better aptitude for engineering?"

"Usagi."

"Okay, on the applied side then?"

"Alright, just take good care of it."

"I will. And take care of my daughter for me, okay?"

"Understood. Good luck, my friend."

CHIRP!

Thus, Crichton was to take _Moya _out into deep space, keeping a low profile in the process. In the mean time, Usagi and Ranma will accompany Helo and his crew to mount a rescue mission on a human "farm", where countless number of women was being used a "baby factories" for the Cylons. This would serve to gain the Colonials trusts, as well as ascertain the motives of these new Cylons…

In some non-descript hallway, in a former insane asylum, a blond-haired woman walks down the hallway. She stops for a moment, thinking that she detected something. Dismissing it, she continues on her way.

CLANG!

Ranma and Usagi drop down in the middle of the hallway.

"Where to?" Ranma asks, as he kept a look out for more Cylon Centurions. They were more advanced that the ones they fought off years ago.

Usagi looks at her Tricorder, and then points in a specific direction. She had used cell samples from Helo's friend to create a location program.

The couple ran quickly and quietly, moving at speeds that only a machine could keep up. They sneak past a medical hub, and make it to Kara Thrace's room, otherwise known as "Starbuck".

Quietly, Usagi enters the room, having asked Ranma to wait outside to keep watch. Given the circumstances of their target's captivity, a male in the room would not be a welcomed sight. She sees a shorthaired blond girl, who reminded Usagi of Tasha Yar…and as equally hard-bitten.

Kara looks at this blond haired woman with a ridiculous haircut. Was she a Cylon?

"Hi, my name is Usagi, I'm here to rescue you."

"Yeah…"

"And you can drop what you have in your hand."

Kara frowned.

Usagi sighed, as she tossed Kara a gun.

"If I am a Cylon, then you have something to defend yourself with."

Sure enough, Kara took the gun, and dropped a shard piece of glass.

"Okay, why should I let you live?" Kara asks, while pointing a gun at Usagi.

"Because you have nothing to shoot with," Usagi replied.

Kara looks at her gun. Sure enough, the gun was out of bullets.

"Now, do you trust me? Because I can take you down right now, if I wanted to. And with your injuries, you won't survive."

Before Kara could answer, Ranma bursts in.

"We got to get out here!"

"What the hell-?"

"It's okay," Usagi says. "He's with me."

"Damn right," Ranma says proudly. "But we still have to get out of here."

Usagi and Ranma turn to leave.

"If you want to escape, follow us," Usagi says.

Kara was hesitant, but she did so anyway.

Later…

"Well, are we ready to go?" said "Boomer", who was really a renegade Cylon. She had decided to return to her beloved Helo, since he was the father of their child.

The raid on the Cylon farm was successful. With Ranma's help, they were able to rescue not only Kara, but also the many women who were being held by the Cylons. Furthermore, he, with Usagi's help, gave the Human Resistance an edge with the new EMP grenades. Used wisely, they can knock out Cylons, humanoid and otherwise quite easily. Usagi also provided a Cylon detector that even non-technical personnel can use.

"Sure," Helo says.

Ranma and the others would follow Helo, Boomer and Starbuck in the Cylon transport ship.

"What do you think we'll find on this…Kobol?" Ranma asks. He remembered Boxey mentioning it, but never had the chance to visit it.

"I'm not sure, but I am curious to know what happened to Caprica and the others," Usagi replies, as the two takes off for parts unknown.

_Sometime later…_

"This is 'Boomer'," says the renegade Cylon, as she piloted the Cylon transport into Kobol's sector. "We'll be arriving shortly."

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he skillfully piloted _Farscape-1_ in the transport ship's wake. He then turns towards his wife. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It…is, Ranma," Usagi says.

Ranma frowns.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm worried about Genko and the others. We should have gone straight back home when we had the chance."

"Hon, what's done…is done," Ranma says. "And besides, at least we can honor our commitment to Caprica."

"Huh. Have you noticed that a lot of these people's style is similar to that of present-day Earth?"

"I noticed that," Ranma replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if THAT was a result of the Colonials excursions to Earth or something."

"Maybe…"

_Finally…_

"We should be coming up to Roslyn's fleet shortly," said Lt. Sharon ("Boomer") Valerii, or, should that be, a copy of the original Boomer. Ever since it has been revealed that Boomer was a Cylon infiltration unit, everyone has been on edge. Usagi was more than ready to activate her "auto-shutdown" device, if need be. In fact, she has been designing a special virus that would be so pervasive, so insidious, that, in theory, could shut down the entire Cylon network. However, the Starfleet in her wanted to believe that these automatons were capable in becoming something more. So, for now, Usagu will keep her mouth shut. After all, she could shut Boomer down by remote control if need be.

As soon as the Cylon transport ship lands on Roslyn's ship, Crichton, his friends and Boomer were surrounded. Deposed President Roslyn used her quiet strength to interrogate them.

"I take it that you are the leader, Mister…?"

"Saotome…Ranma Saotome, Miss…?"

"I am President Laura Roslyn, the elected leader of the Twelve Colonies of New Kobol."

Roslyn looks over Ranma, and then at his companion Usagi.

"I was told that there would be more than two people here."

"Well, the others had other plans," Ranma replied.

And then, suddenly, everyone hears a commotion in a different part of the ship.

"Just shut up!" said a young man with short black hair. He then goes up and points a pistol at Boomer's head. "This THING shot my father!"

"Hey!" Lt. Helo said, as he tried to intervene, only to be held by Roslyn's men. "She's carrying my child!"

"THIS is an interesting development," Roslyn replied with a bemused smirk.

"Everyone, settle down," Ranma interjects. "Boomer is helping us, and that's good enough for me."

Apollo wildly turns his pistol towards Ranma.

"Ranma-!" Usagi began to say, only to have Ranma signal her to stay calm.

"How do I know if YOU are not a Cylon?" Apollo says.

"You don't know, which is why you should trust your instincts."

Apollo looked straight into Ranma's eyes…

"Fine," Apollo says, as he lowered his weapon. "But don't make me regret this!"

Roslyn returns her attention to Ranma.

"Obviously, you are representing your interests here. So tell me, why I shouldn't have you thrown out of an airlock? Besides, you tried to convince Captain Adama that you weren't a Cylon."

"Let me see. One, it would be rude for you do THAT to your guests. Two, my associates are still out there here, so I DO have back up. And three, with the press of the button on this transponder-"

Ranma holds up a "clicker" in his hand. Roslyn's guards immediately raise their weapons.

"-You'll have Cylons on your doorstep in NO time. And from what I can see, I doubt you have the fire-power to hold off a full assault."

"You're bluffing."

"Lady, I spent the past three years on the run from criminals and tyrants. I had my head messed with by the sadistic and the twisted. And lady, I don't give a damn about anything but my freedom…even if it means my DEATH."

Roslyn looks into Ranma's eyes. She wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not, but at this stage in her life, with the colonists depending on her, Roslyn was not about to take a chance.

"Fine. What do you want, Mr. Saotome?"

"First, Lt. Helo keeps his girlfriend-"

"Unacceptable."

"Hear me out. Helo keeps his girlfriend, only if Boomer is willing to get 'tagged'."

"'Tagged'?"

"Yes," Usagi says, as she steps forth. "I designed a device that will cut Boomer from her Cylon network. As long as she wears it, it's all good."

"Intriguing. What else, Mr. Saotome?"

"Usagi will fill in the rest."

"Lt. Thrace told me that you needed to find some 'Tomb of Athena', correct?"

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Call me Usagi…everyone else does. Anyway…?"

"Well, I sent Lt. Thrace to find the 'Arrow of Apollo', which will point the way to Earth."

"'Earth'?"

"Yes. Supposedly, once the 'Arrow of Apollo is placed inside the Tomb of Athena, it will show the way to the ancestral home of all humans."

Ranma, Usagi thought telepathically. Wasn't the name of Caprica's mother "Athena"?

You know, you might be right about that, Ranma thought likewise.

"Mr. Saotome?" Roslyn says, seeing that Ranma had zoned out a bit.

"I was asking you if you would like to go planet-side with us."

"Sure," Ranma replied "And also, as Lt. Thrace had indicated, there's Cylons planet-side. Boomer will help in spotting Cylon traps."

"I see. Alright, 'Boomer' can stay, but under 'protective' custody."

Roslyn looks at Usagi, then at the young man who was threatening Boomer.

"Captain Apollo, what do you think?"

Captain Lee ("Apollo") Adama looks Ranma and his companion.

"Fine. But they better watch their step."

"Agreed. Mr. Saotome, you have yourself a deal."

"Please…call me 'Ranma'."

"Ah, no, not until you've gained my trust."

"Fair enough."

A short time later, Ranma and Usagi were allowed to private quarters, until it was time to go planet side.

"So, should we tell them that WE are from Earth, Ranma?" Usagi asked, as she lay on the bunk with Ranma. As much as they wanted to, the situation was not conducive to having sex in a hostile environment.

"Heck, no! The last thing we need is more extraterrestrial activity to knock on Earth's door."

"I agree. There's something weird going on around here, and I want to know more about it before letting them know what we know. And I certainly don't want the Cylons to get to Earth and destroy. Not that they COULD at this point, but still…"

"You're right. Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, ever since the Technocracy and the Traditions signed the Compact of Concordia in 2000, there has been a concentrated effort in establishing a planetary defense network."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"I've kept in contact with Earth ever since John and I were able to establish a micro-wormholes."

"Ah, sub-space frequencies."

"Exactly."

Ranma held his wife tightly.

"I just hope that we don't mess things up even more so…"

Meanwhile, a man named Tom Zarek shuts off the microscopic "bug" that was placed in the Saotome couple's room.

Zarek was a freedom fighter from the colony world Sagittaria, but ended up being elected as a council member of the Quorum (the council that represents the Twelve Colonies of Kobol) when the Cylons committed genocide. Still, old habits are hard to break, which is why Zarek wanted his fellow Sagittarians to be utterly divorced from the rest of the colonies, as well as get revenge for what had happened years ago.

"Hmmm…"

With what he has learned, it might prove to be to his advantage.

_Meanwhile…_

"We have a problem," says the beautiful blond-haired humanoid Cylon model known as "Six".

"Perhaps," said "Boomer". "From the archives, the ones designated as 'Usagi Saotome' and 'Ranma Saotome' have proven themselves to be obstacles in our plans."

Six muses for a moment. She then turns to her associate with a smile.

"Do you KNOW what this means?" Six says excitedly.

"Indeed. If we are able to…co-opt the Saotome couple, then we will be much further in our grand design."

"And upon further investigation, both have insatiable sexual appetites that could be put to good use."

The Boomer _humanlon_ raises an eyebrow.

"MUST you always think about sex…Six?"

"You know…I'm just saying."

"Yes, I KNOW what you are saying."

"Spoil-sport."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Sorry, folks, but I have ONE more LONG flashback scene to go. And THEN we'll move forward. Man, doing a major re-write can be a pain sometimes…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the main characters belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 39: "2008" (Act 9).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Kobol…_

A contingent of personnel, consisting of Roslyn (with Elosha of pro-religious colony of Gemenon), Apollo, Starbuck, Boomer, Helo, Zarek (with his partner Meier), Ranma and Usagi trekked through the forests to what Boomer contends was "The Tomb of Athena". Apollo was still on edge, when it came to the Saotome couple.

"That's…and energy weapon?" Apollo asked Ranma, who was checking the energy reading of his e-pistol.

"Yep," Ranma replies, as he holsters his weapon. "What about it?"

"The Colonial Armed Forces were in preparation to issue e-weapons at the time of the Cylon attack,  
Apollo says. "We could use such a thing to beat back the Cylons."

"I'm sure."

Usagi was examining the terrain, surprised to see how much this place has changed. At least five thousand years has passed since there has been any human activity, plus there were signs of entire sections, including the industrial areas, being scooped out of the Earth.

"Ranma, now that I think about it, doesn't Boomer remind you of anyone?" Usagi asked.

"Come to think of it, she does look like Caprica's mom."

And then, her tricorder beeps.

"Problem?" Ranma asks.

"I'm not sure," Usagi replied, as her fingers danced her mini-computer. "It's just that this planet shouldn't be so much vegetation here."

"It's not like it's impossible for an entire forest to grow over a city. Then again, we don't know the extensive damage that the first Cylons did to this world."

"You're probably right about that. Maybe we should set up shop and explore this planet. It's not like the Cylons can cause us too much harm or anything."

"Well, all I care is to find this 'tomb', and get home."

"Fine," Usagi said, as her danger senses suddenly rang out.

"Ranma-"

"I know," her husband replied, as he uses hand gestures to signal his party of danger in the vicinity.

Usagi looked around to see Elosha kneeling down to examine a grave marker. Usagi's eyes focused the area immediately near the priestess, and spotted two "Bouncing Bettys", which were anti-personnel mines. Usagi threw her combat knife at the priestess' feet.

"What the hell-?" Starbuck said, as she and the others pointed their weapons at Usagi, while her crew pointed their weapons back at Starbuck.

"Anti-personnel mine," said Usagi, as she turned towards Boomer's direction.

"Well, toaster?" Zarek asked. The last thing he wanted was to get him and his friend killed before he makes a move in his bid for power in the Quorum.

Boomer was about to say something, but she quickly looked around.

"Get down!"

As soon as she said that, all hell broke loose.

"Get behind me!" Ranma says, as he covers Roslin.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very MUCH," Roslyn complained.

'Women!' Ranma thought to himself. 'No matter what, they always want to prove themselves, at the detriment of common sense!'

As if reality wanted to make a finer point on the matter, Usagi decides to break her own rules. She cupped her hands.

"Ka-"

Starbuck was the first to notice a glowing sphere in Usagi's hands.

"-Me-"

Apollo picked up on what Starbuck was seeing.

"-Ha…me-"

At this point, Usagi was lit up like a Christmas tree, practically blinding everyone near her.

"-HA!"

BOOM!

Even with the small amount of energy she released, Usagi's "Kamehameha Wave" attack cut a swath of forests, mowing down the contingent Cylon Drones into nothing. The energy blast continued along a straight line, even so far as to leave Cobol on a tangent. This energy attack did not go unnoticed, as Colonial Raptor passes by.

"Show off," Ranma smirks. "I thought that we were going to do this incognito."

"Well…it's been a while since I last had a chance to let loose, Ran."

_Meanwhile…_

"What the frak?" Commander Adama, the commanding officer of the Colonial Battlestar _Galactica_, said. Ever since the Colonial Fleet was split apart over conflict between the civilian government (Roslyn) and the military hierarchy (Adama), Adama had to deal with more problems that he wanted to deal with. Thanks to some sound advice from a subordinate, Adama decides to reunite the fleet by coming to terms with Roslyn's duly elected position as president of the Twelve Colonies.

"It's coming from President Roslyn's last position, sir," said an aide.

"I see. Well, it looks like Roslyn may have found something."

And with that, the Colonial Raptor goes planet-side.

Ironically, Usagi's attack struck and destroyed a hidden Basestar that was in the area, destroying it in the process.

Some time later, the group, after much explanation, manages to find the Tomb of Athena.

"Ranma, look!" Usagi yells, as she goes over to the crypt that belonged to…Princess Caprica.

"I see," Ranma says, as he goes over and checks the other crypts. Sure enough, Caprica's mother Athena was buried here…

Usagi touched the surface of the crypt, as she said a silent prayer.

"We better see what this tomb has before we seal it up," Ranma says, as he placed his hand on Usagi's left shoulder.

"Okay, Ranma…"

After using Starbuck's Arrow of Apollo to activate the map that leads towards Earth, Usagi and Ranma sneaks into a hidden section of the tomb…

Amazingly, a deactivated stargate was found.

"Ranma, we can go home sooner if we want!" Usagi says with excitement.

"I'm not sure if we can," Ranma says, as he looks into the panel of the dial.

"What? Why?"

Ranma pulls out the panel casing to reveal a dead power coupler.

"Damn…"

"Maybe not," Ranma says, as he pulls out the main power outlet, and exposed the wiring. "I still have enough juice in my Power Ring to at least allow us to send a signal."

"But…do you think we'd be on the correct network?"

"There's one way to find out. Here goes…"

Ranma's Power Ring brightens, as life went into the unit.

"Good, I have the power," Usagi says, as she began checking to see if the files were still available. "Huh."

"What?"

"You would think that this thing would be filled with data, but it's empty."

"Hmm, that IS odd." Ranma said. "How about this: you set up an uplink between my ring and the dial, and I'll feed it the coordinates."

"Right."

_Ten minutes later…_

"There," Usagi says, as she performed a brief diagnostic. "Let's see what we have…"

FWOOSH!

The eye of the stargate opens up.

"Success," Usagi said. She then began to see she could connect with home base…"

A monitor screen from dialing unit pops up.

"This is 'Stargate Command," said a familiar woman. She then frowns. "Usagi? Is that YOU?"

"Major Carter!" Usagi says. "How's it been?"

"It's been fine, but we…thought you had died!"

"Well, we're on are way back," Ranma interjects.

"Major Saotome?"

"Look we don't have much time, but we're sending you data from our most recent mission logs and database. We might have a serious problem later on down the road."

"I understand. We'll you two be okay out there?"

"I hope so. We got go, but tell everyone we are fine."

"Yeah, and tell Daniel to NOT take my office space," Usagi says. "I AM coming back, you know!"

"Um, I'll be sure to tell Daniel that. Carter: out."

As Zarek leaves his hiding place, he wonders if it is wise for him to do anything to the Saotome couple at this time. Certainly, that trick Usagi pulled gave him and everyone else pause…

Later… 

With the rejoining of the divided fleet, which forced Commander William Adama and President Laura Roslyn to accept each other as "legitimate", life was slowly returning to normal.

If you didn't discount the alien visitors, that is.

On the behest of these two leaders, the _Moya_ was allowed to "park" amongst the rag-tag fleet of "Twelve Colonies of Kobol".

Meanwhile, aboard the _Galactica_…

"Why the frell are we still here?" Chiana said, as she and "fearless leader" John Crichton walked to the conference room of the _Galactica_. "We already helped these people back on Caprica, you know!"

Chiana was perturbed by all the stares she was getting, due to her pasty-gray complexion and hair color.

"At least let me go back to _Moya_ with D'Argo."

"Look," Crichton said with a sigh, as he turns and stops to face his friend. "First, Usagi wants YOU here as part of your training in 'diplomacy'. Second, Aeryn and Zhaan are hosting a delegation on _Moya_, where a scientific, technical and information exchange of sorts is being conducted. And with the 'humanlons' out there, D'Argo is needed for security reasons."

And then John wraps his arms around his young friend.

"And think of this as a 'grand adventure' for you to experience," John said, as he performs the "promise land" move for Chiana's benefit.

"Oh, please," Chiana said, as she removed Crichton's hand from her shoulder.

"Don't blame me from trying."

For some time now, a "gonzo" journalist named D'Anna Biers has been commissioned to create a "real world" documentary in life amongst the fleet. Originally, the blond, blue-eyed Biers wanted to do an expose on a massacre that took place during the fleet's schism. Biers received a deal in which she could get her story, as long as it was a multi-faceted one. Thus, when John Crichton and company showed up, her interests were sparked. So, she decided to do an impromptu interview, starting with the one responsible for these startling events.

"Thank you for this interview, Miss…?" began D'Anna Biers.

"Usagi…Usagi Saotome," Usagi says, as she shows off her wedding band.

"Very well. So, let me start off by asking this question. Are you from…Earth?"

"Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I had heard that you are purposely withholding this information."

"Correct. With the Cylons' infiltration program active, neither my companions nor I can divulge this information at this time."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"What gives you the right to withhold such information?"

"She just SAID so," Ranma interjects. He was never a fan of journalists, since he thought that they were nothing more than glorified _gossipers_.

D'Anna turns her microphone towards Ranma.

"You seemed to be…antagonistic towards me."

"Look, Miss Biers, I'm not exactly a fan of journalists, but I would THINK that you'd have the common sense to see why NOT revealing Earth's location is a wise decision."

"Then…where do you think we should go? Just remain lost in space?"

"My people are discussing this matter with you leaders, so I wouldn't worry about it."

Biers throw up her hands in frustration.

_Meanwhile…_

Crichton and Aeryen walk into the conference room of the _Galactica_, where a second meeting was taking place. Sitting at a conference table was President Roslyn, Commander Adama, Colonel Tigh and Gaius Baltar. Essentially, a coin was flipped to see who gets to deal with the public relations. Unfortunately, giving the nature of human beings, the least looking human alien stayed back aboard the _Moya_.

"I am glad to see that there are others to deal with," Roslyn says.

"The Saotomes were a problem for you?" Crichton asked.

"Let's just say that their…methods leave much to be desired. And after what I saw, I don't want to be associated with the Twelve Colonies."

"See, John?" Aeryn says. "I TOLD you Usagi would screw something up."

"Fine, fine…"

"However, I would like to remain ties between our two peoples," Adama says.

"I can live with that," Crichton says. "Since we were planning on staying in the area for a little while longer to gather up supplies, I'll leave our 'number' with your signals operator before returning to the _Moya_."

"Not a problem," Tigh says. "I'll be sure to have Lt. Gaeta deal with you on this matter."

"Thanks, Colonel."

"No, thank you, Commander Crichton," Adama says as he gets up from his side of the conference matter."

And with that, the meeting ends.

"Commander Adama, do you trust these people," Roslyn says, as she slowly turns her head to face Adama."

"Considering what we've both seen, it's anyone guess…"

_A short time later…_

"Well, let's be on our way, Pilot," Crichton says, as he stands at the command deck. "We have to rendezvous with Crais and the others a day from now."

"That was a complete waste of time," D'Argo fumed. "And it all HER fault!"

"Ah, don't blame Usagi, big guy," Chiana says. "In spite of the ridiculousness of our encounter with these humans, I admire their spirit."

D'Argo looks over at his live-in lover.

"Remind me why I'm in love with you again?"

"Where to, John?" Aeryn says, as she stands next her husband.

"After we meet up with Crais…who knows? But I have a funny feeling that we'll see the Colonials again in the near future. Pilot: take us out."

And with that, _Moya_ moves away from the Colonial Fleet.

_Meanwhile…_

"Pssst!"

Zhaan was looking over her sleeping goddaughter Genko when she hears Ranma whispering to her.

"Ah, you two are back," Zhaan says, as she puts away her texts. She had been reading Genko bedtime stories from her home planet before the girl fell asleep.

"How was your trip?"

"Ah, the usual intrigue."

Zhaan giggles. For a human, Ranma had a good-natured soul. In fact, it was because of Ranma sharing his soul-self with a dying Zhaan that prevented her untimely demise. She also knew that if Ranma asked of her, she would gladly engage in "joining" rituals.

"How was she?" Usagi asked, as she gently rubbed her daughter's forehead.

"She was like an angel," Zhaan says, as she gets up. "I will leave you to your parental duties."

And with that, Zhaan leaves.

Usagi sighs.

"I hope that we can return to Earth before Genko grows up," Usagi says. "I want her to be…able to adapt to living there."

"Usagi, you know that we have to make sure-"

"I know, I know. I know that Maldis managed to be reborn as our daughter, and that we have to make sure that Genko does not become like him."

Maldis was an evil entity that had routinely tried to destroy the crew of _Moya_ early on in their journey…through pain and destruction. The last thing Ranma wanted was to allow Maldis a chance to wreck havoc on Earth's soil. Zhaan was Genko's guardian precisely because of this, and was monitoring Genko to ensure that Maldis did not try to influence their little girl.

"As long as we are there Genko, we'll make sure that she doesn't become like Genshin."

_Meanwhile…_

Scorpius was meditating in his chambers when he "felt" a signal being tapped into his brain. Thus, in his mind's eye…

"Ah, Mr. Zarek…I presume?" Scorpius says with a toothy grin.

"I…I just wanted to know how you managed to contact me," Tom Zarek says.

"That is for me…to know. However, suffice it to say that you and I can come to an arrangement."

"I see. And what is it in for YOU?"

As far as Zarek knew, he was speaking to a normal-looking man, since there was no view screen to determine his appearance.

"Chaos."

And so it went, at least until the Colonials chose to settle on a planet that was naturally shielded from scanners, thanks to it being located in a nebula. There had been close calls, such as Ranma and Usagi being held prisoner for a month before escaping…an incident that neither one wanted to talk about. Later, it turned out that Scorpius was playing both the Colonials and Cylons for his own amusement. Ranma nearly killed the fiend for that, since it was because of him that enabled the Cylons to capture the Saotome couple in the first place. Only when reminded of the antics of one Dr. Zachary Smith by Usagi that Ranma stayed his hand.

At any rate, Ranma and Usagi finally returned home about two years before their younger selves left for the future…

"Mommy! Daddy!" Renata yelled, as she ran and jumped into her parents' arms.

Usagi hugged her daughter tightly, while Ranma held on both Renata AND Genko. Ranma had escorted his family in a Colonial "Viper Mark VII" and the Colonial "Raptor" after leaving the _Moya_. Of course, the military had gotten their hands on the crafts for study, which, ironically proved to be beneficial when the System Lord Anubis decided to launch a strike in Antarctica. Ironically, it was the awakening of the so-called "angel" Adam that revealed the location of the Ancient's outpost. In fact, the outpost had served to monitor the angel before other forces forced the Ancients to flee Earth with the capital city of Atlantis…

Thankfully, the technology of the Colonial crafts was simple enough to allow for quick study, and thus allowed the Saotome to re-acquire those crafts later on.

"Father, who is this…emotional creature?" asked the five-year-old girl.

Ranma chuckled. So far, although weird, Genko was…normal.

"Momma?" Renata asked. "Who is this?"

"Well," Usagi began. "I want you to meet your little sister Genko."

"I have a little sister?"

"That is what Mother had said," Genko says drolly.

"How come you talk funny?"

Ranma sighs contently. As he looked up in the night skies, he wonders if he would ever run into either the Colonials or the Cylons again…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Ranma stops his _kata_ exercises.

'I wish Usagi was here,' Ranma thinks to himself. 'I just hope that this situation doesn't get any worse…'

_Meanwhile, out in deep space…_

"Status," says a voice in the shadows.

The 'humanlon' Six emerges from the shadows.

"The Tau'ri have continued to escape our grasp thus far," Six replies. "However, the Colonials are a more pressing problem."

A strawberry blond young woman wearing Ranma-chan's face emerges from the shadows.

"The problem with the Colonials…is that they are Colonials," Thirteen says with a smirk. She was wearing simple gray suit with a female cut (including skirt). Although she did not need to, she wore her hair in a tight braid, and wore "granny glasses" for effect. "You and the others should have dealt with that problem years ago."

Six sighs, as she places a hand on her daughter's left shoulder. She had believed that if a new "humanlon" model were created, using the genetic material of herself, Ranma and Usagi, then her people would have a chance to be something more. Unfortunately, the "Cavil" model, who was virulently anti-human, seemed to have some influence in her daughter's behavior. And now, as the leading voice among the Cylons, Thirteen had decided to expand their campaign against the humans…by attacking the interests of Earth.

"I did not bring you into this world to sew destruction; I brought you into this world so that you could lead our people to a better way."

Thirteen slightly turns her head towards her mother.

"And I will, Mother. When the humans know their place, then we WILL achieve paradise."

Thirteen shrugs off Six's hand.

"I work to do…and you have yours."

And with that, Thirteen leaves the conference area.

"By your command," Six says quietly.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Well, that's it on the flashback. I wanted to make give some background first for contextual purposes. C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: Miko returns home with Ruiko, Black Mary Marvel has her first lesson in being a hero, and Ranma—in the far distant future—learn his ultimate fate. See you next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters belong to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 40: "2008" (Act 10)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

After weeks of "indoctrination", Usagi was readied for sale. Her Splugorth overseers had categorized Usagi as a "godling", considering the potential power—both physical and non-physical—she possessed. They determined that she was a competent warrior, skilled in both ancient and "modern" weapon proficiencies, possessed a high aptitude for intellectual pursuits, and possessed a fair amount of talents that could be harnessed. Coupled with the fact that Usagi was a "technical" virgin, she would heft a nice price. However, her role would be in the area of domestic help, which was based upon the fact that she was indeed a mother, and therefore could work well with children.

On this day, Usagi was placed in a stall filled with other domestics of various species. She was dressed in simple clothes now that indicated her role as a servant within Splugorth society. Her dress reminded her of the clothes she used to wear while living in the time of Renaissance Europe. On occasions, she and her husband Ranma would leave their estate in Japan to explore the world around them every hundred years. The danger of this was that some scheming warlord or _daimyo_ would try to steal their lands while they are away. Normally, this ends up with the perpetrator losing HIS lands, which would then be divided and sold—at cost—to the local people. And because of the regularity of this scenario, the practice of trying to take Rantsu lands had been—until the Meiji Restoration—a celebratory event amongst the peasantry…

Usagi sighed, as she felt her inhibitor collar. Although she was glad to no longer wear chains—which, under special circumstances, can lead to some "bedtime" fun—Usagi still couldn't access her powers. Sure, she was tougher and stronger than a normal human—her levels at the moment would be comparable to the levels of the late Captain America…or a typical Themysciran Amazon. Usagi has been attempting to increase her power by tapping into her cosmic abilities, increase her _chi_ well, get depressed enough in order to trigger her Gammazon abilities, and even summon her Mjolnir to no avail. Heck, Usagi tried to tap into her psychic and magical abilities, but came up with nothing. Somehow, the overseers have managed to program the inhibitor collar to give her a huge migraine whenever she puts into any effort at doing anything, as a way of breaking her concentration.

'Looks like I got to do things the old fashion way,' Usagi thinks to herself…

Meanwhile, the overseers were receiving special guests. Lord Endarion of the Atlantean clan known as the Sunaj was looking to buy his son, Master Darion a new slave for his eighteenth birthday.

"I am honored to have you and your son as my guests," says Highlord Frak, as he and his entourage surveys the so-called "meat market" (a euphemism for auctioning slaves). All Highlords were genetically modified Overlords with an aptitude for magic and administration. The way to tell them apart from the Overlords were their pointy heads that extended backwards…

"Think nothing of it, Lord Frak," Endarion say. "We are here for a simple purchase, right son?"

"Of course, Father," Darion says. He rather go hunting on his family estate than pick up a slave that he'll probably end up using wither for sport…or for carnal pleasure…

The Sunaj clan was the only Atlanteans who allied themselves with the Splugorth for pure power, while their brethren were dedicated—more or less—to the role of _paladin_. There were other off-shoots of this clan; certainly, the folks that live beneath the waves of Earth's ocean or surface crust—Lemuria (ruled by the ever scheming Lady Llyra), Poseidonis (ruled by King Orin, the original Aquaman), Neptunis (ruled by Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner) and Tritonis (ruled by Lady Lori Lemaris, Superman's former girlfriend in college), and Oceanus (ruled by the stone sorceress Queen Kida) and Skartaris (ruled by the American _ex-patriot_, the Warlord Travis Morgan) respectively. All Atlanteans were descended from the Ancients, whose origins were extraterrestrial in nature (originally from the Altair System). When they arrived on Earth, they took the best cultures from around the world, and intermingled with them, resulting in the creation of _magic_ and magical societies. Some cultures would have such a profound effect on the Ancients that they would take these humans with them across the Universe, due to their adaptable natures. Only when the Ancients warred amongst themselves, resulting in the creation of the religious sect known as "The Ori", that Atlantis fell. The survivors did their best to adapt to the aftermath, even so far as to adapt themselves to the oceans, hide in hidden places within the Earth itself, or even leave Earth behind. And from within this chaos, sprung the likes of Atlan the Great, Arion the Magus, and Merlin the Wise. Even now, the legacy that was Atlantis continues to affect the world today, whether it is through "Project: Stargate" or through the exploits of Prince Arthur of Poseidonis, the latest person to bare the name "Aquaman".

Ranma and Usagi have been involved in all of this from the very beginning, though much of THEIR exploits were shrouded in legend. Both of them were fluent in Atalantean. Both had been allied with those of Atlantean descent, and were familiar with their magic and technology. And both could live with the Atlanteans—both in and outside of water—quite comfortably. Of course, Ranma would hate living underwater all the time, since it would mean being constantly female, but…

Eventually, Frak showed Endarion and his son the latest slaves to be captured.

"As you can see, we only sell quality slaves," Frak says.

"So I see," Endarion says, as he admires the females in the stalls. Taking concubines was not unheard of. In fact, it was a matter of pedigree to have many female slaves as one can afford.

Endarion turns to his son.

"Son, since this is your birthday present, you may have the honor of choosing your concubine."

"I suppose so," Darion says, as he observes the selection. To be sure, Darion would be what one would call a _bishonen_. He had the airs of a prince, which was not lost on the females waiting to be selected.

And then his eyes fell upon Usagi, who snoring away on her seat.

"You!" Frak says, as he banged the rails of the pen.

"Huh?" Usagi says.

"I expect you to be presentable, or it's off to a life of hardship!"

"Um, could volunteer for that?" Usagi says, not wanting to become somebody's concubine.

Darion sees this…and laughs.

"Hohoho!" Darion laughs heartedly. "THAT response is amusing to me. What is your name?"

"Um, Bunny," Usagi replied.

"Bunny…cute."

Darion turns to Frak.

"What makes her worthy of her price?"

"She is a virgin."

"So? I can get all the virgins that I want."

"Um, well…"

As Darion waits for Frak's answer, he returns his attention back towards Usagi. He did admit that she was cute, and had a nice-

Just then, something flashed into his mind with a single name:

_Usagi…_

And then, it was all over.

"Son?" Endarion says, as he turns to see if Darion was well. "For a moment there, you zoned out."

"I…I an fine, Father. As for today's business…I shall take THAT one."

"ME?" Usagi replied.

"Yes."

"Excellent choice, young sir. I shall have her delivered to you within a reasonable amount of time."

As the business transaction is made, there was only one thought in Usagi's mind:

'Ranma…'

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm home!" Miko Saotome says, as she carried her travel bag in one hand and Ruiko—in a baby basket—in another into the house. Miko had just come from her family estate in Kyoto.

"Miko-chan," Naru says, as she enters the foyer from the dining area. "You're home."

"Indeed," Miko says, as she checks on her baby. "The things that I could tell you-"

"Ruiko was involved, was she?"

"'Involved'?"

"Well, you know…"

"I'm talking about having to entertain Mother and Father at the family estate during their EARTLY visit. We of the Miroku do not initiate our own into 'the family business' until his or her eighteenth birthday…and it has to be by choice. You should have known that."

"I…I'm sorry Miko-chan. I try to separate what I am from what is Ranma…even though I AM Ranma. Does that make sense?"

Miko laughs a little. She could always count on the Naru aspect of her husband to give her a heartfelt laugh.

"Oh, Naru…"

And then, a thought popped into Miko's head.

"Say, um, can 'Ranma' come out?" Miko says.

From what Naru could see, Miko looked hungry.

"Actually, Ranma is in the dojo."

"Ah. Um, can you-"

"Yes, I can watch Ruiko for you," Naru says, as she goes over to look at Ruiko. "Ruiko" means _emerald_, which was a traditional stone used to ward off evil.

"Thanks. I've already fed her, and, as you can see, she's asleep."

"Oh. Wait, Akane is here, and-"

"So? She has already agreed to me being with Ranma."

"Oh, that's right…"

Miko straightens herself, as she creeps to the dojo's door. She slowly opens the doors to see the back of Ranma, who was sitting in a lotus position. Miko then slips through the doors, and pounced.

"Gotcha- AHHHH!"

In quick succession, Ranm snatches Miko overhand, and lands her into his lap.

"Now, come on, Miko," Ranma says with a smirk. "You have, let's say, a unique signature. And besides…I'm ALSO Naru, remember?"

"Oh, poo," Miko says as she cuddled her husband. It was weird to be involved in _polygamy_, but she didn't mind. For one thing, she genuinely loved Ranma. He was brave, strong, and refreshingly loving. And for another, being married to Ranma gave her clout amongst the _shinobi_ clans.

"What have you been up to?"

"Ah, just some business," Ranma says with a sigh. "I think I've found a way of finding Usagi."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence.

"Miko?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Why is it that YOU seem to believe me that Usagi …existed?"

Miko wraps her arms around Ranma's neck.

"Because you took a chance in marrying me. Why can't I do the same for you thins regard?"

Smiling, Ranma moves in to kiss Miko.

"Ranma, wait," Miko says. "Where are the kids?"

"They're still in school, remember?" Ranma replied.

"Oh, okay…"

And with that, Ranma and Miko embraced…

_Outside, in the living room…_

"Oh, Miko's here," Akane says as she enters the living room. She had just finished making lunch, and wanted to see if Naru and Ranma wanted anything.

"Yes," Naru says, as she gently rocks a sleeping Beryl and Ruiko in a baby rocker. "In fact, she's seeing Ranma in the dojo."

"Huh," Akane says. "Well, we better get the soap and mop ready then…

_Meanwhile…_

"Come back here, you delinquent!" says Miss Hinako, as she gave chase down the hallway of Furinken Middle School. With Ranma and his friends gone, Hinako moves on to a new school. To her pleasant surprise, she found a student who needed discipline. "Take your medicine!"

"That's okay!" Naruto yells, as runs. "I've already got enough problems as it is!"

Naruto sees an opened window. He then spots an open window. He knew that there was a pool below it. Smiling, Naruto thinks that he could use the pool as a trampoline of sorts, by using a simple chakra exercise to create tension between his feet and the surface of the pool.

"See ya!" Naruto yells, as he leaps out of the window.

"Grrr!" Hinako growls as she decided to generate enough of a blast to slow the delinquent down a bit…even if she has to get even younger for a short while. So, she took out her 5-yen piece.

"Okay! Happo Five-Yen Shatsu…Empty Pockets!"

BLAST!

Not really thinking that Hinako had enough energy to generate a blast in the first place, Naruto was caught off guard.

"Ulp!" Naruto yelps, as he falls headlong into the pool of water.

SPLASH!

"Yay!" cheers a 6-year old Hinako. Normally, Hinako was either a 12-year old or a 24-year old, depending on whether or not she has absorbed a lot of _chi_.

"Now I can get the bad boy!"

Below, Naruto climbs out of the pool.

"Aw, man!" Naruto says, as SHE gets out of the pool. At first, Naruto didn't notice the change…

"Big brother, big brother!"

Naruto sees his younger twin sister Renata comes running up.

"What?" Naruto says with irritation.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Renata sniffs.

"Aw, don't do that," Naruto says, as she tried to comfort her sister. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Um, why are you using your _ecchi_ trick of yours?"

"Huh?"

"You know," Renata says with a blush. "The 'Sexy no Jutsus' trick."

"I'm not using-" Naruto began, as she felt her…chest. "How-?"

"THERE you are!"

Naruto and Renata turn to see Hinako standing there behind them.

"Now, you will be disciplined, you delinquent! Happo 100-Yen Shatsu!"

"Get out of the way!" Naruto says, as she pushes the her sister out of the way, just as her energy gets sucked up.

Within Naruto, something stirs…

"INTERESTING," the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox says with bemusement. Trapped within son of the Fourth Hokage, he could only see what Naruto sees.

"SO, A CHI MASTER SEEKS TO DRAIN MY 'PRISON' OF HIS ENERGY. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GIVE A PORTION OF MY POWER TO THIS HUMAN…"

As a stream of energy goes from Naruto to Hinako, the color of the energy changes color from blue to reddish orange.

"Wha-what?" Hinako yells, as she suddenly filled with huge amounts of energy, as she becomes an adult. She then began to develop a feral look to her.

"Naruto?" Renata says with concern.

"Renata," Naruto says, as she struggled to move. "Stay back-!"

_Meanwhile…_

"What is this place, Injustice?" Black Mary Marvel asks, as she breathes in regular, meditative breaths. Injustice—Ranma's "bad boy" persona dressed in "emo" Gothic clothes—was teaching Mary "control", by having her balance two small boulders in her hands while sitting in a lotus position. The weather was cool, as the wind swept the hillside—which overlooked Tokyo—softly.

Injustice stops playing her long flute.

"This place is dedicated to a monk and the woman she loved…but could not express that love because of his devotion to his spiritual development."

Mary blushed slight, with thoughts for long time beau Freddy Freeman. Due to being both young and immortal, it was hard for Mary to express her emotions. Then again, he had chosen duty over love…

"Freddy…"

"Ah, don't lose your focus, Mary," Injustice says, as he-

BOP!

-His flute on Mary's head.

"Hey!"

"We still have-"

Just then, Injustice felt a sudden shift in the either. Even Mary, although a Westerner, felt it.

"Injustice?"

"We better investigate," Injustice says, as he placed his flute back into pocket space.

"What about these…?"

"You can put those things down."

"Okay," Mary says, as she casually drops the boulders onto the ground.

BOOM!

"Where to?" Mary says, as she gets up while wiping her hands.

Injustice scans the city below the hill.

"What is…?" Injustice says, as he sees something happening at his son Naruto's school.

"Injustice?"

"Come, let's go," Injustice says, as he takes to the skies.

"Wait for me-!" Mary says, as she takes to the skies after him.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ranma!" Marthat says, as she was falling all over the place in the van. When her kidnappers—Milo (white guy with a dark crew-cut) and Cheen (dusky-skinned girl)—took her, they wanted a third person to take advantage of the carpool lane rules. And why wouldn't they, since it takes six years just to move the distance of a city block. Unfortunately, the carpool lane of the Super Motorway led straight into a nest of giant lobster/crabs known as the "Macra", who devolved into hungry beasts. Earlier, the catgirl Sister Hame, who had her life force greatly extended to serve a mysterious purpose, found the Doctor and Ranma (II). Although Hame insisted that they were to follow her to see the Face of Boe, there was Martha's welfare to consider. So, while to Doctor went to see 'Boe, Ranma went to find Martha. Unfortunately…

"IDIOT!" Ranma yelled. "Don't you know how to drive this thing?"

"Um, well, they say this is the best way to the fastlane-"

"Give me that!" Ranma yelled, as he tossed Milo into the back of the flying van.

"Hey!" Cheen yelled.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he takes the wheel.

"What's next?" Martha says, as she leans on his shoulder.

"We get the hell out of here," Ranma says, as he avoids getting clawed.

And then, the communication lines flared to life.

"Good Morning, Vietnam!" the Doctor says with a grin. "Ranma, how's it going?"

"Oh, the usual nonsense," Ranma grunts, as he steers to avoid getting caught. "By the way, did you know that the Macra are down here?"

"Already aware of that. I want you to head straight up?"

"Up?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, where are we going to go?" Milo says.

As if on cue, sunlight began to pour into the speedway.

"That's our ticket," Ranma says, as he piloted the craft straight up. "Hang on!"

"Yahoo!" Martha yells in delight.

Milo and Cheen hugged each other, happy to see the Sun.

"I'm sending you the coordinates to my location," the Doctor says. "And…be prepared for what you might find."

Not sure of what the Doctor was talking about, Ranma punched in the coordinates for their next destination…

Arriving at the Senate chambers, Martha was taken aback by the mounds of skeletons that littered the place. Ranma was taken aback when he sees-

"Lorien?" Ranma whispers. The last time he had saw him—back in the mid-23rd century—Lorien told him that he was going to come for him.

"Master Ranma," Lorien says with a wiry smile. "We have much to discuss…before your time on this mortal plane ENDS."

**Tbc.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 41: "2008" (Act 11)**

* * *

Ranma was taken aback at Lorien's statement. Was he here for HIM?

"What-what?" Ranma says, as he tensed up.

"Yes, old friend," Lorien says, as he motions a floating O-rini Hanuel, who was glowing and sitting in a lotus position. "Your future is at an end, and it's time for her to leave this mortal plane."

Ranma goes over to his future self, who had a few more streaks of white in her hair. All he knew was that he, sometime in the future, would choose to honor the sacrifice of Dae Jang Geum—her daughter who was a _Chosun_ court lady-turned-medical physician—by becoming a wandering physician lady. After all, it has been 500,000 years since the demise of the Sol System, so Hanuel—who was one of Ranma's identities—had a lot of time on her hands to conduct humanitarian ventures…

"Is she…dying?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," says the Doctor, as he steps up. "She—YOU—chose to use the last of her life-force to keep an entire planet's population alive long enough for the virus to dissipate for good."

"Virus?"

The Doctor tells Ranma that shortly after they first left New Earth, the emotion patches were created for those who had psychological issues. Eventually, patches were created that were sold like candy. One of the more popular brands induced "Bliss". Unfortunately, this was a bad batch of _patches_ that ended up infecting an entire world like a virus. So strong was the Bliss virus that they were unable to function…and eventually died of starvation. Upon her arrival, Hanuel could not save everyone, especially since the planet was placed under general quarantine. So, with the help of the Face of Boe—her long time companion and lover—she plugged herself to power the lower sections of the cities above before sealing them from the outside. And, like all things, Hanuel used up most of her energy to keep the people of New Earth safe, until the Face of Boe was able to take advantage of the TARDIS' path…by re-directing it to New Earth. Thankfully, the Doctor was able to jump-start the planet's power system (energy depleted after years of lack of use). And now…

"WE ARE READY," the Face of Boe says, as he looked towards Hanuel.

"Right," the Doctor says, as he disconnected the coils that surrounded Hanuel.

CHOOOOOOMMMMMM…

As Hanuel dropped, Ranma was there to catch her.

"Master Lorien, will Lady O-rini be well?" Hame asks.

"She will be, Sister Hame," Lorien says, as he takes Hanuel into his arms. "She will be."

"Then, I guess that this is good-bye, then."

"'Good-bye'? My dear, you are coming with us."

"But there is so much more that I can teach these people about the last of the Anla'Shok…and about all this. I…I would like to stay, if not for a little while longer."

"Very well," Lorien says. "In twenty years time, I shall return for you."

"Thank you, Master."

Hame turns to the Face of Boe and the others.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance at redemption."

"Just live for the future, Sister Hame," the Doctor says.

Sister Hame nods her head, as she picks up the sacred "Bible of the Anla'Shok".

"'And so has it been fulfilled, that the Alpha, the first amongst Anla'Shok, saw that the Omega, the last of Anla'Shok, was Ascended unto the Heavens…beyond the Rim'. Or so as it is WRITTEN."

"From where?" Ranma asked.

"From the 'Book of Ranma', of course."

And with that, Sister Hame leaves the senate hall to begin her missionary work. For Ranma, he wasn't sure if he liked to think that the exploits of the Rangers—the Anla'Shok—has become a religion…and this is after becoming a god at one point in time. He'd hate to return to THAT phase of his existence again…

"Then, I guess this is good-bye, Old Man," Ranma says.

"I would prefer to think that this is a mere interlude," Lorien says with a smile. And then-

"You," Hanuel says, as she struggled to look at her younger self.

Ranma goes over to his older self, and holds her hands.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied.

"When…the time comes…you must let 'Usagi Tsukino' go…"

"'Go'?"

"It will…be the only way to save the woman you love…"

And with that Hanuel closes her eyes, perhaps for the final time.

"Old Man, what did she mean by that?" Ranma says, as he looks towards his old friend.

"All in good time, my friend," says the enigmatic immortal. "Be seeing you…"

And then Lorien, Hanuel and the Face of Boe begin to glow brightly…

"What's going on?" Martha cried.

The Doctor puts on his "special" 3-D goggles, and smiles maniacally.

"Something…wonderful," the Doctor replies. "It's not everyday when one witnesses a complete transfiguration into something better."

And with that, the three who were present…disappeared.

"Wow," Martha says.

"Wow, indeed."

Ranma paid no attention to any of this, since he wondered what Hanuel meant by her statement."

"Ranma?" the Doctor asked. "You okay?"

Ranma turns around, just as the sun in the sky hits his back. Songs of hope begin to waft through the air by way of the sound system that the Doctor had used.

"I'll be fine, I guess. We better continue and find Usagi."

_Meanwhile, back in the past..._

Injustice and Black Mary Marvel flew over the city. Since her arrival, Mary, thanks to the wisdom of Zetuhi (another name for the Egyptian god of wisdom named "Thoth"), has picked up the Japanese language rather quickly during World War II, and had not lost this ability. Much of her naivety stems from the fact that in 1952 (CE), the mad scientist Dr. Thaddeus Sivana trapped Fawcett City within a substance known as "Suspendium", trapping the Marvel Family and their allies in the process. However, in a fit of irony, all of the Marvel Family's "rogues gallery"—the Sivana Family included—were trapped as well, save for Black Adam, who had yet to be reborn. This was due to the fact that in Sivana's haste to get rid of the Marvels, he accidentally allowed the Suspedium to run rampant. Sivana didn't mind trapping his allies along with hated foes, but he certainly did not intend to be caught in his own trap. Wanting to prevent the Suspendium from engulfing everything beyond Fawcett's borders, the wizard Shazam chose to use his power to fling the city into space, knowing that the process would weaken him severely almost to the point of non-existence…

"There," Shazam says, as he begins to fade. He was already a spirit after he died while giving young Billy Batson his powers, in order to become the World's Mightiest Mortal known as "Captain Marvel".

Usagi and Ranma stood in front of the throne within the Rock of Eternity, which exists at the center of "space" and "time". They have known the wizard once known as "Vlarem, the Champion" since the Age of Chronus, and have worked with him on various projects to promote the betterment of humankind ever since.

"Please…watch over this place until such a time that I or my champion returns. Don't let Oggar or Black Adam gain control over this place…"

"You have my promise, Vlarem," Ranma says. He then turns to his wife.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Usagi?"

"I have to watch of the Rock, since I am a better mystic than you are," Usagi replies. "And besides, this is the only way to hide from Task Force X between assignments."

"I still say you shouldn't have taken that offer-"

"Ranma, what's done is done, okay?"

"Fine," Ranma fumed. He didn't like feeling so helpless when facing the likes of a clandestine operation like Task Force X, since he didn't like his wife Usagi being blackmailed by backroom government types.

"Just…be a bit more understanding, okay?"

Ranma sighs. He knows that sooner or later, he would have to go against his wife if and when she is on assignment with these bastards. At least as the guardian of the Rock of Eternity, there will be peace between them.

"Fine."

With that, Usagi hugs Ranma tightly. Afterwards, Ranma turns his attention to Shazam.

"This better be temporary, Vlarem."

"Hopefully, it will be, old friend."

With her resolve fully on, Usagi broke her hug and turns Shazam.

"I'm ready."

And with that, a huge bolt of lightning struck Shazam, and went through him and into her.

BOOM!

The power of SIX Elders flowed into her…

Solomon.

Hercules.

Atlas.

Zeus.

Achilles.

And Mercury.

When the smoked cleared, Usagi had changed. Her hair had turned white, and was even longer than it has ever been. She wore a sturdy, white gown (like that of a Greek goddess), and a thick, golden rope wrapped around her waist. She had on golden Greek sandals and a large, golden lightning bolt etched in the front of her top.

Ranma looked around to see that Vlarem had already disappeared. He turned his attention back to the altered Usagi.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi, with the air of authority, turns towards Ranma.

"No, I am the sorceress 'Shazam'," Usagi says in a booming voice, while gliding over to her husband.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Ranma yells, as he messages his sore arm. "Whatcha do that for?"

"For thinking that I couldn't handle this, ya dope," Usagi giggles. She then pulls up her extra-long hair. "I better put this mess back into a proper hairstyle. And why is it that wizards and sorcerers have to have white hair and/or beards?"

Usagi then pauses for a moment.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I kind of like the affect of my voice. Check, check! One, two, three…check. HELLO Cleveland! Heehee…"

"Usagi, you're not supposed to use a future expression in this present age."

"I know, I know. Say, I wonder what Galadriel would think of my new look? I should drop by and say hello or something."

"I don't know…when was the last time you slept with her?"

"Ranma, it was only that ONE time, and it was to celebrate the destruction of Morder."

"Yeah, well that 'one time' produced Titania…the Queen of the Fae and Arcadia."

"It's not like I carried my daughter to term, you know."

"You right, Gal-chan DID."

Usagi pauses.

"Do you…want to do it? I can put a smile on your face, Ran-ran."

"Ran-ran" was Usagi's pet name for her husband.

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No. And even if I DID, I don't want an audience," Ranma says, as he points to the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, which were statues of consisting of Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. In actuality, they contained entities that embodied the Seven Deadly Sins…

"Well, I don't think 'Lust' would mind."

"Not the point. I ain't doing it."

"Then…you don't love me?" Usagi says tearfully.

"It's not that at all! Argh!"

"Then…please? At least let's turn this into a celebratory party for my new station."

"Fine…"

_A moment later…_

"Well, what do you know?" Ranma says as he backs up in surprise. "And here I thought you new white hair was all for show…"

"What do you mean, Ran-ran?"

"The 'carpet' DOES match the 'drapes'."

"RANMA!"

And so it went. Usagi balanced her duties as "Shazam" with that of being "Agent Bunny" within Tasks Force X, by way of a doppelganger. On occasion, she had help battling the occasional demon lord or dark god with Ranma's help, but it wasn't something that was new to her. And when the new age of heroes popped up, Usagi used doppelganger to join up with or pledge her support to various teams. And it is within this environment that Usagi—with so many commitments, coupled with being concerned with increased alien contact—chooses a new champion…

Kree Captain Mar-Vell found himself trapped in the Negative Zone (another name for "The Negaverse"). He was being punished for rebelling his master, the Supreme Intelligence (a single large, and green, fathead that controlled the Kree and their territory), for going against the planned invasion of Earth. Luckily for him, this dimension was breathable.

"Mar-Vell of the Kree," says a voice from behind.

The pink skinned military officer—most Kree are blue-skinned—sees a green-skinned woman with white hair (done in a strange hairstyle…like a pair of meatballs), a white, sturdy gown and a large gold lightning bolt on her front top.

"Skrull?"

"Hardly. In spite of my skin color, I am humanoid. I am Shazam, guardian of the Rock of Eternity."

"That seems like a job that takes a long time to compete."

Usagi giggles before composing herself.

"Well, I suppose so. Anyway, I am here to offer you chance to leave this place, if you become my champion."

"Really? How are you going to get me out here? The moment I leave, I'll explode."

"It is true that your charged body will have an effect, so long as you wear those metal arm braces."

Mar-vell checked out his metal bands. So long as he has them on, he cannot leave the Negative Zone safely, since the bands would keep his body charged with negative energy.

"However," Shazam says, as she raises her hands. "Perhaps we can make some adjustments…"

Back in the real world, the Magnificent Kamen battled the Hulk in full Solar Knight mode. Ever since Usagi received her double-dose of gamma radiation from the same bomb that created the Hulk, she had been trying to bleed off the energy. Strangely, none of her magics could do the trick, since, unfortunately, she had already been a Gammazon for a very long time. As a result, her condition was "natural" as far as her _Lunarian_ heritage was concerned. So she turned to techno-wizardry with the help of one of her former students, Dr. Victor von Doom, to safely bleed off the excess radiation, so that she could at least return to normal. Of course, Dr. Doom wanted something in return, like the resurrection of her mother Cynthia.

Meanwhile, the Hulk had been chasing Usagi since the initial gamma bomb explosion, and sought her as his mate. Whether or not this would later factor in the Maestro's decision to kidnap her in an alternate dimension known as The Rifts is unknown. Perhaps, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner harbored a secret crush on his former teacher, which carried onto his super-powered Id. No one is sure. Never the less, the savage Hulk relied on instincts to chase Usagi, with Ranma (as the Magnificent Mask) running interference…

"HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN!" The Hulk roared, as he slammed his foot into the ground.

BOOM!

'Kamen leaped into air to avoid the shockwave. For a while now, he was contemplating on REALLY cutting loose on him if all else fails…

Rick Jones groaned, as he gets up. Sure, hanging around his _pal_ was cool and all, but he was starting to get fed up with the Hulk's antics-

"Rick Jones."

"Huh?" Rick says to himself, as an apparition of Usagi appears. "I thought you were unconscious in Doc Doom's 'radiation extraction' chamber."

"I'm still in the chamber, but I can move about as an astral projection," Shazam says. "You have to help Bruce before someone gets hurt."

"Like Ranma?"

"No, like Bruce. You will have to help stop Bruce before HE gets hurt."

"But how? I'm not the Sentry…or Superman for that matter. Heck, I'm not that knock-off Supreme either."

"No, but you can become 'Captain Marvel'."

ZAP!

"What?" Rick says, as he looks at his band. They were gold with a starburst (with a jagged lightning motif descending from it) etched in each of them.

"Under normal circumstances, this would not be done, since your new partner would not be worthy of my power."

"Partner?"

"So, I made some short-cuts. All you have to do is smack those bands together, and receive the power to save Bruce from himself."

"Um, okay," says Rick, as he slams the metal bands together.

BOONM!

Mar-vell finds himself in the real world, and yet he seems to have memories and experiences from his "partner". He was also dressing in a one-piece red suit with navy blue trim (which consists of large belt, form fitting, ankle high boots, long riding gloves and a cowl that exposed Mar-vell's blond hair. He had a gold starburst that seemingly had a descending gold lightning bolt connected to it. Both the merged symbol on his chest and wristbands glowed with power.

"Mar-vell, from this day forth, or until I say otherwise, you shall be known as…CAPTAIN MARVEL!"

"Um, that IS my name, sorceress," Mar-vell smirked.

"Different spelling. Now, go kick the Hulk's butt."

"WHAT? But-"

However, Usagi had already disappeared.

"Fine, let's see what I can do," Marvel grumbled, as he went on his first assignment as a superhero. Later, he would learn that although he possessed super-strength, the power of flight, near-invulnerability and energy expulsion (called "Force Bolts"), Mar-vell would learn that he only had a limited amount of time to be out of the Negative Zone. Otherwise, he automatically reverts back to Rick Jones. Eventually, Usagi, with the help of the Fantastic Four, do managed to undo the condition that had originally kept Mar-vell from leaving his "prison". Usagi, having fulfilled her duties as Shazam (thanks to the wizard's return from limbo), she released Mar-vell's obligation to her. Later, the former Kree military officer would get a new sponsor, the enigmatic "Eon" (a being the size of a planet) would grant Mar-vell the legendary "cosmic awareness", which is as close to omniscience as a mortal can posses without going insane, as well as an increase in power that would put him in the same class as that of Superman and the Hulk.

Eventually, Captain Marvel and Sailor Helios (aka "The Yellow Lantern") who, upon returning from a _marvelous_ "team-up" involving Annihilus (an insectoid bent on universal domination) in deep space, would free the _original_ Captain Marvel…

Two yellow contrails of light could be seen, as Ranma and Mar-vell head for home (i.e. planet Earth).

"I tell you," Ranma begins to say. "'Bug boy' got no sense of humor."

Mar-vell turns to look at Ranma with a quizzical eye.

"Um, you created a can of 'Raid' from that ring of yours, Ranma."

"Feh. It looks like having no sense of humor is contagious."

And then-

WHOOOM!

"What was that?" Ranma says. She felt the familiar twinges of temporal energy.

Mar-vell extended his awareness.

"Over there…near Saturn."  
"Got it," Ranma replies, as she and Mar-vell head for the source of the disturbance…

"This…iceberg seems to have been in orbit around the planet for twenty years," Ranma says, as she scans the object.

"Take a look at this," Mar-vell says, as he points to one area of the iceberg. There was a huge hole on its side. "We better-"

"Wait, I'm picking up…Suspendium?"

"What's that?"

"Use your awareness."

Mar-vell nods, as he extended his thoughts.

"'Solidified Time'," he replies. "Yeah, we better watch out for the stuff…"

"Yeah, I would think so…"

Within the cavernous area within, Mar-vell and Ranma realized that there were people trapped within. In fact, there was an entire town within. Though, according to Ranma's ring, someone managed to just get out. And then-

"Ranma, Ranma!" Mar-vell says, as he points to one figure encased in Suspendium. "He has the lightning bolt thing that Usagi has."

Ranma turns to see a familiar face.

"My god, it's Billy…"

"What?" Mar-vell says.

Ranma turns and smiles.

"Mar-vell, meet you predecessor…the _original_ Captain Marvel!"

Soon enough, Mar-vell and Ranma manages to free Billy and the rest of the Marvel Family (along with friends and Fawcett City) from Suspendium. And later, it turned out that Sivana and his clan, the architects of the trap, had managed to escape first, along with the villains. But in the mean time…

The Captains Marvel, the Marvel Family (and allies from the World War II superhero team, the Squadron of Justice), Ranma (whose power ring kept the city from falling apart during transit), Shazam and Lady Shazam (i.e. Usagi) had worked on setting down Fawcett City in place.

DOOOM!

"Well, that's that," Billy says, as he clapped his hands. "I just hoped that things on Earth haven't changed TOO much…"

Sadly, things had changed since the early 1950s. Coupled with the two side-effects of being mentally stuck in the past, as well as permanently immortal in both powered and non-powered forms (due to the Suspendium), the Marvel Family were seen as anachronism of an age of heroes long since past. However, being called "the White Bread Family" would not be the worst of it. What would be worst is that Billy, Freddy and Mary, as well as the rest of those stuck in Suspendium, would age at a horribly slow rate. It would take another thirty years or so to become physically eighteen years old. Ironically, it would be because of the Marvel Family's good nature that would prevent the dreaded "Miracle Man Syndrome"—named after a British superhero with the same name—in which one looses perspective when on ages mentally, but physically remains the same…and possesses the power of gods. Others call it the "Claudia Syndrom", named after the child vampire who could not become an adult in both mind and body. Billy did make the effort to fit into modern society, especially when he and Shazam (who went by another alias called "Mentor") roamed the American Southwest to help ordinary people in the mid-1970s.

Years would go by, and things would change. Mar-vell would die of cancer, and would be replaced by a female Captain Marvel name Monica Rambeau. Billy was not too concerned with Mar-vell or Monica having the name Captain Marvel, since he was considered to be the so-called "Golden Age Captain Marvel" by the media anyway.

Besides, Billy always liked having a large family.

When Monica lost her powers during her stint with the Avengers, Mar-vell's son Genis-vell took on his father's legacy. Unfortunately, possessing the "cosmic awareness" proved too much for him to handle, so he went insane. One of his earlier acts of insanity was the murder of the entire Marvel Family, starting with the Golden Age Captain Marvel. This means that it was "The Cosmic Awareness" versus "The Wisdom of Solomon". However, the real victor went to something of a wildcard…

Genis-vell smiled, as Billy lay upon the ground of an asteroid. As agreed upon, the fight would take place where no one would get hurt. It was a tough match, but it seemed as if Genis-vell, would win that day.

"Sorry, old bean," Genis-vell says, as he raises his palm to kill Billy. He wore a costume similar to his father's, except that it was more shadowed, and that there seemed to be a starry backdrop effect to the blue part of the costume. "But, as they say, there can BE only one-"

FWAK!

Genis-vell careens into the ground, as a piston-like force drives him in. He looks up to see Sailor Helios standing there.

"Impossible!" Genis-vell yells. "I should have expected you to do this!"

Ranma cracked her knuckles.

"You may have the cosmic awareness, punk, by I possess the Life Equation. That means NO ONE can determine my destiny or actions, by direct or indirect intent…NO ONE. Your father was a good man who redeemed himself by becoming a hero. And I'll be damned if I let you ruin his good name!"

With that, 'Helios proceeds to give Genis-vell the worst beaten he has ever received in his life, and this was the same man who went toe-to-toe with the likes of Thanos…

Phyla-vell (Genis-vell's younger sister) would take up the Captain Marvel mantle, until she decided to honor the sacrifice of a good friend—killed when Annihilus escaped the Negative Zone in order to conquer the universe…again—by becoming the space paladin named "Quasar". Also, Monica, who had her powers restored by Genis-vell, so that he could kill her fair and square, would take up the heroics again, this time as "Pulsar". It took a while for Genis-vell to redeem himself, but when he did, he became "Photon".

Interestingly, Billy still considered Quasar, Pulsar and Photon to be his family, since the power of Shazam, mixed with Usagi's contribution, flowed through them. However, the crisis would not end for the Marvel Family, when Eclipso tricked the Specter (living spirit of God's vengeance) went after everything related to magic, including Shazam and the Rock of Eternity. Specter felt that the event known as the Week of Nightmares would have not have occurred, had there been no magic, thus his rampage began. Usagi had to go Sailor Cosmos in order to prevent even more deaths to occur, but the damage had already been done. Only through change could things begin a new for the world of myth and magic. Thus, the Tenth Age of Magic began, with the restoration of the Rock of Eternity, and its new guardian: the wizard Captain Marvel. Usagi offered to take up the role again, so that Billy could have a decent life, but he felt that it was time to become Shazam's successor. And in that light, his best friend, Freddy ("Captain Marvel, Junior") Freeman would become the NEW Shazam. In fact, Freddy is presently proven himself worthy enough to be Billy's champion. Usagi still had the guise of being Lady Shazam, but Billy would take center stage as the guardian.

Thus, with that backdrop, Black Mary Marvel knew that she had a good teacher on what it means to be a hero.

If she manages to deal with her first crisis…

"We're HERE," Injustice says.

Mary nods her reply, determined to see if her training has paid off.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Yes, this one has a lot of history in it. But, you won't have to worry about stuff like this for the rest of the story arc. C&C are welcomed.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 42: "2008" (Act 12).**

* * *

Hinako Ninomiya had always been a victim of sorts. When she was an actual little girl, Hinako was a sickly child who needed to be constantly watched over in hospitals. She would look outside to see the children playing while the birds sang. She tried to be happy, but still…

"Hello, little girl," says the demented martial arts master Happosai Ganso says, as he stops by and says hello. He had just completed his latest panty raid, when he spots the girl. Although certifiably perverted, Happosai did have a soft spot for children in need.

"How come you're here?"

"Because I'm sick," Hinako says, as she coughs.

"Well, perhaps I can help you get better?"

Hinako smiles.

But, like everything else, Happosai's benevolence typically becomes self-serving. He did help the girl get better, to be sure. First, he taught Hinako a softer-version of his martial arts, the Musabetsu Kakuto, which was similar to the martial art known as _tai chi_. And then, Happosai used pressure points to tap into the girl's _chakra_, in order to enable her to collect and expel chi much more efficiently. Later, this ability would alter her metabolism, so that she could only become an adult after absorbing the chi of others…like a vampire. That is how the original _Happo 5-Yen Shatsu_ was invented. Although others could not learn the technique in the usual manner, since it was specifically based on the concept of "applied conditioning", Ranma managed to do so after becoming a "Chi Master". In the end, regardless of the consequences, Happosai used Hinako for his own ends before leaving her to her own devices.

And now…

"What…is…happening to…me?" Hinako cried out, as she began to absorb the demon fox's chakra. Earlier that day, Hinako sought to discipline Naruto for sleeping in class. And since Naruto was a martial artist, she sought discipline him in the usual manner. Unfortunately, she did not know that Naruto had a demon inside him…

"Naruto!" Renata cried out. Although she knew martial arts, Renata was not dedicated to the craft. Thus, she was helpless in dealing with the situation.

"Stay…back!" Naruto-chan says, as she struggled to stand. Earlier, she had changed into a girl after falling into the Furinkan Middle School's school swimming pool, though, at the moment, she doesn't know why this was the case.

As Hinako grew into her adult form, she began to take on a more feral look similar to Naruto's, though she did not have the hash marks on her face that Naruto had. Hinako began to crouch, as her aura began to take shape…

"No!" Naruto managed to say, as she see that blue aura changes from blue…to orange-red.

Hinako was caught up in the increased energy, as she heard of voice from within her mind…

"I WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER TO DISCIPLINE YOUR STUDENTS," the voice said. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ACCEPT ME."

On one hand, Hinako wasn't sure what was going on. On another, the idea of being a better disciplinarian…

"Yes…give me the power to deal with these delinquents!" Hinako cried out.

"SO BE IT."

FWOOSH!

Hinako screamed, just as Naruto was knocked back from the explosive leapt from her to her teacher.

"Naruto!" Renata yells, as she goes over to her "brother". Renata looked like Naruto's female form.

"Uhhhh," Naruto says, she struggled to stay awake. "Why am I so…weak?"

"Just lie still, Naru-kun," Renata says. "It'll be okay-"

Renata immediately felt the presence of Hinako, who was feral, and whose visible aura resembled that of a fox with two tales.

"Move away from the delinquent," Hinako says. "He needs to be punished!"

"Miss Hinako, please! You are not yourself-"

"If you won't move, then YOU shall be disciplined!"

Above, Injustice and Black Mary Marvel sees what is going on.

"What are we going to do, Ranma?" Mary asked.

Injustice sighed, as he contemplated on whether or not he should admonish Mary for using his real name. Then again, he was once the Ranma Saotome of a parallel timeline, and now he is Ranma Saotome again. Although the ancient alchemist known as "Father" (who was a different villain from the one the Kids-Next-Door has to deal with on a regular basis) brought him back to life as a soulless _homunculus_, Ranma merged one of his doppelgangers with Injustice. And thus, Injustice now had a soul. Still, he had his own mind and thoughts, so he definitely likes to act independent of the _original_ Ranma.

As of now, Injustice decided to just be Ranma, and not be bothered with the situation.

"Ready," Injustice says, as he suddenly drops from the skies…feet first.

"Wow, he's hardcore," says Mary to herself.

"Prepare to be punished, delinquents!" Hinako says, as she pounced.

"Eeeeek-!" Renata cried out.

And then, something drops from the skies-

THOOM!

Hinako was knocked back from the impact. However, she quickly landed on her feet. Then, she looks up to see who or what had landed in between herself and her prey.

"YOU!"

Hinako sees an emo/Goth version of the one student who defied her. Injustice wore a black, leather outfit that would allow him to fit in either the casting of "The Matrix"…or an S&M leather bar. His skin was pale, he wore John Lennon sunglasses, and his long hair was worn loose, which flowed in the breeze. And, he had a nasty smirk on his face, and his arms were folded.

"Daddy!" Renata yells. "Miss Hinako hurt Naruto, and-"

"I know," Injustice says simply. "Take your brother out of the area."

"But Daddy-"

"It's okay," Mary says, as she lands near Renata and Naruto. "We'll handle things from here."

Renata nods, as she helps her brother to her feet.

"Be careful," Renata says, as she scampers off.

Mary, satisfied that the children were out of the way, then turn her attention to the impending fight…

"You may have avoid getting disciplined, but I have you NOW!"

Hinako forms a circle with her hands.

"Happo No-Yen Coin Return!" Hinako called out, as she prepared to release a chi-nbased attack.

Now, Injustice expected this, since Hinako did not have that much of an arsenal of martial arts tricks to begin with. And he expected that Hinako's increased energy would not be drained away for a while even after multiple discharges. However, Injustice did not realize the nature of what had happened to Hinako. After all, he certainly did not know that the Nine-Tailed Fox was actively helping Hinako sew chaos.

A huge red-orange energy sphere came roaring to life. Naturally, Injustice caught the sphere.

CHOOM!

However, it soon became apparent that the sphere was not going to dissipate anytime soon, as Injustice caught the red-orange sphere.

'I better redirected or something-' Injustice thinks, just as a pair of clawed hands grabs a hold of his arms.

"What-?"

Quickly, a face of the demon fox appears within the sphere of energy that Injustice could clearly sees.

"HELLO, LORD RANSHIN!" the demon foxed roared. "IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE LAST MET. THEN AGAIN, YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE BEEN A FEMALE AT THE TIME I TOOK YOUR LIFE!"

Injustice thinks for a momen, trying to access his core memories, or rather, Ranma's memories.

"What's the meaning of this, demon?" Injustice says. "And how are you HERE?"

"REVENGE, OF COURSE. AS TO HOW I AM DOING ALL THIS, I AM USING THE NAÏVE HINAKO AS MY OWN PUPPET, SO THAT I CAN DESTROY AS MUCH OF YOUR WOLRD AS POSSIBLE. HER UNIQUE PHYSIOLOGY HAS ENABLED ME TO DO SO-"

BAM! BAM!

"Injustice!" Mary yelled, as she pummeled the sphere to no avail. "I'll free you-"

"YOU LITTLE 'SIDE-KICK' HAD BETTER STAY HER, OR I WILL DETONATE."

"Mary!" Injustice yells. "Concentrate on Hinako-"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

And with that, Injustice "grabs" the sphere and takes off into the skies. He can't take the chance of the demon fox's 'gift' exploding within the schoolyard.

Meanwhile, Mary turns to face Hinako, who was stalking Naruto and her sister. She had choice to make: fight Hinako, and possibly endanger more lives, or talk her down. But will either choices work? Injustice did not do anything to Hinako, and yet he was automatically attacked…

"Here's goes," Mary says, as she jumps up and over to where Hinako's position was.

"Miss Hinako!" Mary says, as she got in front of the teacher.

Hinako growled a bit.

"Who are you?"

Mary turns her head slightly towards the twins, before facing Hinako again.

"My name is Mary," Hinako says. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like this."

"But the delinquents need to be punished!"

"Haven't you punished them enough?"

Hinako was about to retort, when she did as she was asked to do. She sees two girls lying down, one comforting the other.

"Wh-what?"

"How can you be a teacher of students, if all you do is punish them?"

"No, no," Hinako says, as she began to shake her head wildly. "I must…I must…"

Seeing this distraction, Mary grabs Hinako, and-

"SHAZAM!"

A solid bolt of magical lightning struck Mary, and enveloped both her and Hinako…

BOOM!

"NO!" the demon fox yells in frustration, as his strength begins to wane.

Injustice slips out of the demon's grasp.

"Game over," Injustice says, as he cocks his fists and punches the energy sphere.

BOOM!

Luckily, Injustice was high enough in the skies to avoid collateral damage.

"I better go see if everyone is okay…"

Injustice lands on the ground, and see Mary, in her young, mortal form, holding a now young Hinako, who appeared to be normal again and unconscious. Mary raises her hands to indicate that she was okay, which allowed Injustice to check on his…kids.

"You guys are okay?" Injustice asks.

"I'm okay, Daddy," Renata replies, as she hugged Injustice.

"Yeah, I guess I am, after SHE did something," Naruto says, as she points to Mary. "And that reminds me: why am I like this?"

"Like what, son?"

"Why am I a girl? I didn't perform a jutsu or anything!"

"Um," Injustice says with a slight blush. "Well, you know that Sasuke has a bloodline trait…"

"Yeah…"

"And you know that fiancée of yours Hinata Hyuga has a bloodline trait, too"

"Yeah. Wait a minute. Are you saying that…I have a bloodline trait that makes me into a girl?"

"No, more like a family curse. You see, under normal circumstances, when you get around your sixteenth birthday, the male child inherits the Jusenkyo curse."

"What's that, Daddy?" Renata says.

"The Jusenkyo curse is a curse that allows a person or beast to change forms, based upon which spring the person or beast fell in. I received the curse when I was sixteen years old, after a training journey to the cursed springs at Jusenkyo in western China. And while I fell into the spring that allows me to change into a girl, my father fell into a spring that allowed him to change into a panda."

"Ohhhhhh," the twins say in unison.

"And strangely, only the males after me get the curse; the girls merely carry the curse."

"So if I have a male baby, he'll have the curse?" Renata asked.

"Yep."

"But…you said that you have to be sixteen years old in order to get the curse!" Naruto says.

"Like I said, under normal circumstances."

"Oh. Do Ranshin, Genshin and the others have the curse?"

"Yep, and Haku has the curse too, since he's my great-grandson."

"Haku has it too?"

"Yep, and they had to learn how to deal with it the best way they could."

"So there IS a way to go back to normal?"

"Yep. Hot water will be the default cure, at least until you get splashed again with cold water. However, with some training in 'chakra control', you'll be able to control the curse with ease."

"Cool!" Naruto says excitedly. "Maybe…I can make a new jutsu out of it!"

"…"

"Daddy, what about Miss Hinako?" Renata says.

"Oh," Injustice says, as he turns to see Mary and Hinako still sitting there. "We'll take her to the school nurse."

Later, Injustice would learn that Mary used her magic lightning to force the tainted chakra out of Hinako's body…

_Meanwhile…_

"Haku, are you okay?" Ami says, as she and her cousin hang out at Juuban Park.

"I guess I am," Haku replies. "It's just that I care about a guy who is wrong for me."

"Oh," Ami says. She had already dealt with the issue of her cousin's sexual orientation, and even the fact that he has the Jusenkyo curse, since he is a descendant of fellow Sailor Scout and Knight Ranma Saotome. What she always found strange about Ranma, was that while he doesn't mind being a girl on occasion, he still considers himself a boy at all times. Contrast that attitude Haku's attitude that he knew he was a boy, but prefers to be feminine. This whole issue transgender thing can be a headache sometimes…

"I thought you liked the fact that you had the means of…fulfilling your desires."

"I do," Haku replied. He was dressed in a very androgynous outfit that enhanced the confusion of what he was. "In my mind, I know I should be the gender that I was born as, but when Zabuza saved me from abandonment…from dying, I felt obligated to him somehow."

"Did you say…Zabuza?"

"Yes…"

"As in Zabuza Momochi?"

Haku turns away from the large pond in the middle of Juuban Park to face Ami.

"Why?"

"I was just scanning the newspapers this morning—so that I could download the latest information into my computer."

Haku sees the a news article where Zabuza Momochi (aka "The Demon of the Mist") had been found guilty of numerous acts of murder, and will waiting for the Minister of Justice to sign the death warrant while going through his appeals.

"I…I have to go," Haku says, as he stands up. "I'm sorry…"

And with that, Haku takes off.

"Hmmmm…" Ami muses.

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in front of his _sensei_ Genshin Ranshin in a lotus position. For the past year, the _yakuza_ boss of Tokyo has been training the youngest of the Uchiha clan in the Musabetsu Kakuto…while being the _daimyo_ of Otokuni Prefecture. Like Sasuke, Genshin possessed the Sharingan. Unlike Sasuke, Genshin had reached the _mangekyo_ stage…

Both were in a cottage that doubled as a _dojo_, which overlooked the Village Hidden in the Sound. In fact, it was the same one Ranma had used while he used the guise of "Ranko Tendo".

Sasuke liked the freedom to explore his potential, especially since the main tenets of the so-called "Anything Goes Martial Arts" was individually based. His speed had increased to the point where he was almost invisible to the naked eye, and his _Chidori_ technique was even more potent than that of Master Kakashi (a seasoned _shinobi_ of the Hidden Leaf Village). And although the training was tough, the rewards are worth it. He was sure that his fight with Naruto would be over even faster, based upon his newest stage of development. Certainly, his physical durance and strength has developed as well…

"Lord Genshin," says a voice from near the entrance.

Genshin (who looked like a male version of Usagi, but with white hair) turns towards Kabuto, who is the present _steward_ to the office of the Otokaze…and that person was Genshin's mother Lady Orochimaruko. Genshin thought that it was odd that he could remember that name, but not his mother's real name. However, considering the fact that his father gave him a _daimyo_ title, and a prefecture to administer, he can't really complain. Well, maybe a little, since he had to appoint someone to look after his operations in Tokyo whenever he is away for too long…

"Yes, Kabuto?"

"I need advisement on what to do with the…experiments that Orochimaru has been conducting before his demise."

"Let me guess: you found a secret laboratory."

"That is correct. Perhaps we should consider examining Orochimaru's findings before dismantling the lab."

"Very well, I shall join you in your office shortly to discuss the matter in detail."

Kabuto bows a bit more. He generally disliked having to obey a new master, especially as one as frightening as "The Dark One". Even when Genshin is calm, Kabuto could sense the seething cauldron of violence that permeated his dark heart.

'How could such a person be born to the likes of Lord and Lady Rantsu?' Kabuto thought to himself. 'Still, Lord Genshin might be of use to me…'

"Of course."

And with that, Kabuto disappears.

"I want you to take a break, and treat Mai Kumono to a desert or something," Genshin says, as he rises.

Sasuke opens his eyes.

"I have no time for such silly things as 'socialization'," Sasuke says. "All I care about is killing my brother Itachi."

"Sasuke, if you wish to develop contacts within the Underworld, you need to learn how to interact with others. Learning how to be social will help you in this regard. Otherwise, you come off as a creep, which will alert your enemies of your presence. And besides, you need to form a pact with the Kumo if you want to summon a beast."

"But I have already made a pact with the Nagah."

"So…you want to limit your arsenal? I myself have made pacts with the Kumo, the Nagah, the Mako and a few others over the years as a means of strengthening my hand. And even so, you have to know which pacts are needed, and which are not."

"I see…"

"And don't be cheap either. You do have an allowance."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Genshin begins to exit the cottage, Sasuke gets up.

"Genshin-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"If we ever had to fight against each other, for any reason, would you kill me?"

Genshin turns his head slightly towards Sasuke.

"I attempted to kill my own parents on more than one occasion. What do you think?"

"I THINK…you would."

"Good boy."

**Tbc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 43: "2008" (Act 13).**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Here you go, you two," says Kasumi with a smile, as she handed her niece and nephew each a glass of juice. As a part of her internship in Nursing and Traditional Chinese Medicine, she works at Dr. Tofu Ono's clinic, which was within the Nerima District. She liked doing so because she gets to stay close to her home (she lives on her own within the neighborhood). Also, she gets to work with her fiance Tofu. As soon as Kasumi graduates with her degree, she and Tofu will get married.

"Thank you, auntie," Renata says, as she accepts the drink.

"Thanks," Naruto replied likewise. "And thanks for giving me hot water earlier."

"You are quite welcome, Naru-kun."

After the crisis concerning a raging Hinako Ninomiya, Injustice and Black Mary Marvel took everyone who needed to be checked to Dr. Tofu's clinic, since the school facilities were not good enough. Injustice knew that Tofu would provide a second opinion. And it was during this examination of both Naruto, who was hurt in the melee, and Hinako that Tofu discovered something odd was going on with the both of them. So, with Mary taking Hinako home, and while the twins sat in the lobby of the clinic, Tofu confronted Injustice alone in his office...

"You WHAT?" the normally calm Tofu exclaimed.

Injustice merely folded his arms and stared at Tofu.

"Yes, I DID."

"But how could you, Ranma? What you did could be considered 'child abuse'!"

"Don't you think I KNOW that, Doc? Everyday, I wonder if what I did was a mistake or not."

"Then why?"

"Because the lives of the entire village were at stake, that's why. And I was already dying when the decision was made. Believe me, I'm NOT rationalizing the decision to seal a demon inside my own son."

Tofu sighs.

"Does Naruto know of this?"

"He does, and believe me when I say that I am doing all that I can to make sure that he is as well adjusted as possible."

"I hope that you're right, Ranma."

A short time later, Injustice and Tofu enter the lobby.

"Hey, kids," Injustice says.

"Hey, Pop," Naruto says.

"Daddy!" Renata yells, as she jumps into Injustice's arms.

"Affectionate, isn't she?" Tofu says with a smile.

"That she is."

"So where to next Pop?"

Injustice thought for a moment.

"We pick up Genko and get some ramen at the 'Cat Cafe'?"

"Alright!" the twins yell in unison.

After Injustice and his children leave, Tofu turns to Kasumi.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes, To-kun?"

"If I can be even half the man that Ranma is, I think I'll be a good father."

Kasumi smiles before kissing Tofu on the cheek.

"I know," Kasumi says.

Tofu sighs contently._  
_

_Later…_

"Welcome back to SGC, Colonel," says L/General Henry ("Hank") Landry, as he shook Ranma's hand.

"It's good to be back, sir," Ranma (III) replied. He was dressed in he full uniform, which signified that he was a military officer within the United States Air Force. "But are you SURE you want a 'crazy man' under your supervision?"

"Let me put it to you this way: since taking over from Jack as the head of Stargate Command, I've seen a whole lot of strange things go on around here. Coupled with the fact that MI-6 vouches for you, as well as the fact that both Director Fury AND Jack know your character, I say 'who cares'? And besides, I agree with the documents that the Brits sent over, that there is something odd about everyone not remembering a major asset that was Colonel Tsukino."

"And there was the numerous samples of DNA evidence all over my office," says Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Ranma turns beet red at the implication of Daniels words.

"'DNA evidence'?" Landry asked.

"Um, yes," Daniel replied, as he hands Landry medical reports. "Sam was nice enough to be discreet about the source of the samples, but as you can see here, there are four samples: two were mine and Vala's, while the other two were from Ranma and an unknown person.

"Plus, although someone managed to erase the NAME, we were able to cross reference a lot of material, to come up with…this."

Daniel showed Ranma and Landry another piece of evidence that was conclusive. He had used photo analysis—filling in the gaps where pictures that should have had Usagi in it were left blank—and deductive reason and came up with a composite sketch, based upon personal accounts and pre-existing data of…

"Usagi," Ranma says with relief. He finally had the evidence to conclusively prove that Usagi did indeed exist…

Like a domino effect, all over Creation, those who knew of Usagi Tsukino, save for those beyond the reach of the entity "Wrinkle"—suddenly became aware there was indeed a Usagi Tsukino.

For some, it was good news…

KRISSSSHHHH!

Ikuku Tsukino suddenly dropped the dish she had been washing onto the kitchen floor.

"Usagi?" Ikuko says, as she felt a wave of dizziness embrace her. "Usagi!"

Ken, Ikuko's husband, comes running into the kitchen.

"Ikuko?"

"It's…Usagi," Ikuko says, as she ran into her husband's arms. "I…I remember her now."

Ken nods, as he began to cry along with his wife. As soon as he heard his wife cry, he remembered the one element that was missing in his life: his daughter, Usagi Tsukino.

"I know, I remember her now as well."

Ikuko breaks the hug.

"Then…we have to call Ranma about this, too."

Ken was about to say something, but frowns.

"What is it, Ken?"

"Ranma was going to marry Usagi, and now he's married to his high school sweet heart...that Tendo girl."

"But Ranma was married to Usagi already."

"But it wasn't official, remember?" Ikuko says.

"Damn," Ken replies. "Unless there is a way around this, our little girl and Ranma will not have their wedding vows made known."

"Then we better get a hold of Ranma as soon as possible then."

_Elsewhere…_

"Damn," Akane said to herself, as she stops practicing her martial arts, by hitting a wooden post in the backyard. As busy as she was with completing her education at the Culinary Arts School of Tokyo (which has sister schools all over the world), Akane did take the time to practice her Art. After all, when she would want to pass on the Tendo Branch of the Musabetsu Kakuto to her…children.

WHACK!

Akane punches the wooden post in anger. First, she realizes that her daughters Natsume and Karumi had developed their own style in "Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts", and were just as good as she was, if not better. Secondly, the grandmaster of Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts was a woman who had been married to HER Ranma for centuries, but had been intimate him a lot longer than that. How could she compete against something like THAT? And now, based upon the fact that she now remembers her rival's name, she was fearful that SHE-WHO-SHOULD-REMAIN-NAMELESS could be back to dominate Ranma's life.

"Damn you, Usagi…"

"This again?" says a familiar voice.

Akane turns around to see Q standing there with a stern look.

"Amanda, what a pleasant surprise-"

"Be quiet," Amanda says, as she steps up to her younger counterpart. She was hoping that with her linking with the youngest Tendo sister, Akane would be more congenial towards Ranma's other relations. But with the life of her friend Usagi at stake, she was not going to let immaturity get in the way of HER happiness.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to take charge for at least a little while."

"What-?"

Q went phased with Akane's body, causing the Tendo sister to jerk a bit. And then-

"Akane, Akane!" Ranma (I) said, as he steps outside. "I did it! I got Usagi's name and memory back-"

The _original_ Ranma Saotome stops, as he sees Akane seemingly leaning on the striking post. He goes up to his wife and places his hands on Akane's shoulders from behind.

"Akane, are you okay?"

Akane raises her head, and turns to face Ranma.

"I'm alright," Akane says. "I was just haven't been myself lately."

Ranma looks into Akane's eyes. For some strange reason, they reminded him of someone's that he knew very well."

"Well, I guess it's okay," Ranma says. "I was just wanted to let you know that my other ME was able to finally restore everything back to normal."

"That's nice, dear. Um, this may sound inappropriate, considering the fact that you were just with Miko, but I was wondering if you could…'take me'."

Akane then stripped off her _gi_, revealing her sensuous body. Over the past year, Ranma has noticed that his wife's body was maturing rapidly. It was much curvier now than back in high school, most likely because of sampling the food and having a more sedentary lifestyle. While Ranma was not prejudice towards "plus-sized" females, he didn't think such a thing suited Akane.

"It's been so long, and I want to have a baby."

"But…I thought you wanted to wait until you get established first."

"I know, but we can always hire help, correct?"

"Um, sure. Akane, are you SURE you're feeling well?"

"Ranma, I feel better than I have in years," Akane says, as she turns to look at her reflection in the kitchen widow's glasss.

The reflection was that of Amanda Rogers, also known as "Q", who was a member of the Q Continuum.

'My friend, my lovely Usagi,' Amanda thought, as she continued to hug her future husband. Amanda was once a Starfleet officer who reincarnated from Admiral Akane Tendo—commandant of Starfleet Command—into the nearly omnipotent member of the Q species. Although some of her past life would affect her disposition, Amanda learned to accept new possibilities. So when the Mistress—a fusion of Akane's old body and the evil genius of a Time Lord named "The Master"—received a second chance at life as simply Akane Tendo, Amanda was hoping that Akane would learn to live a normal life. Amanda even went so far as to link herself to Akane as a means of making the transition to normalcy that much easier. Lately, even after marrying Ranma, Akane was becoming more territorial to the point of being hostile. Amanda LIKED Usagi, having been colleagues and friends with her for centuries, and she was not going to let her younger self's jealousy ruin her friendship.

Although, the chance of being Akane again was intriguing…

'Come home safely, Usako,' Amanda thought to herself, as she helped herself to some prime Ranma.

_Meanwhile…_

"Listen, babe," Kenshin Rantsu says, as he leans over towards an attractive patron at the local bar. It was built expressly so that the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village—Lady Tsunade—could find a place to unwind. Kenshin, ever the party-going, fun-loving person that he is, took advantage of this when he assumed the title of _daimyo_ of Hinokune Prefecture, otherwise known as "The Land of Fire". Or, as Kenshin likes to put it, since he is an enthusiast of American Classic Rock and Roll music, "The Land of FIIIIIRRRE!". Or some such nonsense as it was.

"How about me and you, and we could hang out over by the falls," Kenshin says. "What do you say?"

Before the girl could respond-

"YOU!" yelled a voice.

Kenshin turns to see a seething Yaku Miroku. Although a gentle girl by nature, see her fiancée flirt with another woman had gotten her angry.

"Um, Yaku-chan," Kenshin says nervously. "I thought you would still be in Kyoto."

"I just got back today, DEAR," Yaku says, as she growled…with her eyes glowing red. After all, Yaku was a were-wolf.

"I will speak to YOU when you get back home, DEAR."

And with that, Yaku disappears.

POOF.

Kenshin swallowed hard, knowing that tonight will involve a lot of pain. Not that he couldn't handle himself, but still…

"Lord Kenshin," says a voice.

Kenshin turns around to Anko Mitaguri, a _jonin_ who is a member of ANBU (a _black ops_ unit) and one of the _proctors_ for this seasons' _Chunin Exams_ (since their turn to host the exams last year was hijacked by the invasion of the Sand and Sound Villages).

"Ah, Miss Anko, what can I do for you?"

The fish-netted, overcoat wearing, sexy shinobi places her hands in her pockets.

"The Fifth Hokage wishes to speak to regarding the Chunin Exams, as well as other matters."

"I see," Kenshin straightens him self up. He may be living in "the sticks" these days, but he did like wearing designer clothes. "Are you SURE that's the only reason why you are here?"

"Please, don't even TRY, Lord Kenshin. I rather 'do' your father, Lord Ranshin!"

"Well…I am the next best thing."

"Grrrrr!"

A short time later, Kenshin appears in Lady Tsunade's office.

"Lord Kenshin, it is good to see you," Tsunade says. "You remember my assistant Shizune?"

"Of course," Kenshin says, as he eyes Shizune lovely form.

"Lord Kenshin!" Tsunade yelled.

"Excuse me," Kenshin coughed. "As you are saying?"

"You know, other than this need for you to flirt with anything _female_, you are a worthy replacement for your father's position. Okay?"

Silence.

It was a moment later that Tsunade realized that Kenshin was staring at her ample chest.

"I'm up _here_, Lord Kenshin," smirked Tsunade as she pointed at her face.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Tsunade sighs. This was going to be a long meeting, although, like his father Ranma, he was cute…

"Ah, what a day," Kenshin says, as he threw his keys on the foyer's small table. "I should have stayed in Tokyo-"

"GRRROOOOWL…"

Kenshin turns to see a rather large female werewolf crouching for an attack. Based on the size of her bust—which were larger than Tsunades—Kenshin knew who it was.

"Now, hon, we can discuss this reasonably-"

"I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON, 'DEAR'!" Yaku growls, as she pounced.

Now, as much of a _Don Juan_ and a clown Kenshin is known to be, he was his father's son. So, as Yaku got an inch to Kenshin's position, Kenshin used a classic Musabetsu Kakuto move.

Using enough force to create leverage, Kenshin tapped his fiancée's lead talon, and caused Yaku to flip over into the living room.

"Ah!" Yaku says, as she crashed onto the living room table.

CRASH!

And then, Kenshin ripped off his clothes in one fell swoop.

RRRRIIIIPP!

Kenshin, like all the sons of Ranma Saotome, kept in excellent shape. No need to take the super-soldier serum to be "ripped" with lean muscles.

The great Leonidas of Sparta—Ranma's old friend back during the days of antiquity—would have been proud of Ranma's parenting skills towards his boys.

"Now, woman," Kenshin says. "_Hakken_ or not, you're my bi-otch, Yaku. Time for you to know who wears the pants in THIS relationship."

"Hakken" was the Eastern name for _Garou_, which was the classic name for "were-wolf".

At any rate, Kenshin and Yaku proceed to enjoy yet another session of rough sex. Yaku likes it because as a were-wolf, she needed to be dominated by her mate in order to respect Kenshin. Kenshin likes it because…well, he likes having sex. After all, he still has an insatiable sex drive that he had inherited from his mother, Usagi.

_Hours later…_

Yaku leans back besides Kenshin. Having been satisfied, she reverted to her human form.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ken-kun," Yaku says with satisfaction. "Although, maybe next, we better find a more suitable place to be…intimate."

More or less, the entire living room and dining room were trashed from their previous activities.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kenshin says. "Otherwise, where are we going to hold the wedding reception?"

"So you still…love me? Even though you purposely flirt with other girls?"

"So, you know that I knew that you were around when I flirted that girl?"

"Of course, because I KNOW that you love me. We share a spiritual bond that allows us to sense each other's presences."

Kenshin moves to kiss his fiancée.

"But, Ken-kun, I want you to ease up on the flirting," Yaku says.

"Aw…"

"Just a bit. I know that you wouldn't have an affair with anyone without my permission."

"As you wish, my lady," Kenshin says, as he kisses Yaku again.

"Besides, Ken-kun…I wouldn't want our child to be ashamed of her father."

"Oh, I see- what?" Kenshin exclaims, as he sits up.

Yaku sits up as well, as she smiles.

"That's one of the reason I went to Kyoto with Miko and Fubuki. I…I wanted to make sure that I could get pregnant, when Maria told me that I was already pregnant."

"Is that how you were able to know the gender of our baby."

"Uh-hum."

"Huh."

Yaku notices a look of disappointment on Kenshin's face.

"Is there something…wrong?"

"No, but I was hoping that I would be a father to a son. Ever since Sara died of cancer twenty years ago, I never thought I would have a chance again to have an heir and a son."

Kenshin pulls out two puppets, one representing a typical father, and another representing his son."

"Oh, son," says the father puppet. "Let's go and play some baseball."

"Sure thing, Pops!" says the son puppet.

Yaku folds her arms.

"Now you're being silly, Ken-kun."

"I KNOW, but I always wanted to do the whole father-son thing like my old man did with me."

"I see…if you feel that way-"

"Please don't be mad at Mister Kenshin, lady!" says the son puppet.

"Yes, Miss Yaku," began the father puppet. "He is, as the American kids like to say, 'keeping it real'."

Yaku looked at Kenshin with disbelief before bursting out laughing.

"Ok, Ken-kun," Yaku says. "Fubuki was definitely wrong about me accepting your hand in marriage."

"That's because Fubuki is a b-"

"Kenshin!" Yaku says, as she smacks Kenshin on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm just saying…"

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 44: "2008" (Act 14).**

* * *

_Somewhere beyond time and space…_

"Curses!" Wrinkled yelled, as he looked down upon the 3-D plane. Not only had the Moon Princess managed to escape her "limbo", but, thanks to her husband Ranma, her mortal name had been restored. And there was nothing that the entity could do anything about it, since, according to the rules of human belief, a second attempt at erasing Usagi's existence would be HIS undoing…by way of a paradox backlash.

"Still, perhaps there is something I can do to make Ranma pay for his impertinence-"

"You will do no such thing, Wrinkle," says a voice.

Wrinkle turns around to see the Juraian _Chosun_ Tokimi standing there with a young child in hand, who appeared to be a few years old.

"You step over your boundaries, goddess!"

"And you are testing MINE, Wrinkle. Or should I say…Chronus? Or do you prefer 'Father Time' instead?"

"I have not gone by those names since my son Zeus rendered my seeming to pieces with his brothers Poseidon and Hades. But I suppose Creation needed me to look after its affairs in the area of Time."

"Perhaps, but that is neither here nor there. My champion solved your mystery, and therefore is entitled to he reward. Or should I bring my concerns to the Living Tribunal?"

The Living Tribunal is the designated Judge of all matters that take place within the Cosmos. It is this being that hands down rulings that determines the fate of the offender. Usually, said offender is a god, cosmic entity or an aspect of reality. On occasion, like in the case of Ranma Saotome (who had went through his own trials recently), the offender could be a mortal. And unfortunately for Wrinkle, Tokimi carried a lot of political weight in the Universe.

"No, that will not be necessary…Lady Tokimi," Wrinkle grumbled.

"I'm glad that you agree, Wrinkle. Good day."

Tokimi turns to look at the child by her side.

"Come along, Loki," Tokimi says, as she and the child turns towards the warp gate that just appeared. "Time to go."

"Where are we going, Mother?" Loki asked.

"We are going to visit 'The Clown Society' of Clownus Nebula for their annual open house."

"Weeee! I like clowns…"

Once Tokimi and "Little Loki" left Wrinkle's domain, the entity mulled over Tokimi's words.

'Though I cannot deal with Ranma Saotome _directly_…maybe I can get my revenge in a different way…'

Delving into the sands of time, he sees something of interest: the final act of the last "Time War", a war of attrition between the soul-numbing Daleks and the highbrow "Time Lords"…

'There!' Wrinkle thinks, as he plucks one person in particular, just as the end comes.

And then, a dark-haired man with a mustache and black clothes appears.

"Who dares-?" "The Master" yells, as he whirls around to face his abductor.

"I do, Time Lord," Wrinkle says. "I took you from the moment you and the rest of the Time Lords are going to die."

"Humph! If THAT is the case, then the Doctor's plan to rid the universe of those Daleks has failed."

"What is done…is done, and unfortunately, the side-effect of the Doctor's plan will mean the death of every Time Lord in existence."

"Then I am fated to die as well-"

"Not necessarily. As I said, the Doctor's plan would mean the death of every TIME LORD in existence."

"Ah, I see. Then what do you have in mind?"

Wrinkle smiles a not-so-kind smile.

"I have a plan that will benefit the both of us…while eliminating each other's vexing problem…"

_Meanwhile, in the present, two days later…_

BONG! BONG!

The famed clock tower "Big Ben" chimed, as two women begin to have their lunch.

Cassandra," "M" says, as she greets the disguised Ranma. "It's good to see you again."

"Of course, darling," Cassandra says, as she and M kissed each other on the cheek. The personalities of original Lady Cassandra and Ranma Saotome had long since merged as a single personality, whenever Ranma allows "Dame Cassandra Rantsu" comes out "to play". As far as public records are concerned, Cassandra was a British national, whose mother was a British citizen, and whose father was a Japanese citizen. And in a way, this could be considered true, since Lady Cassandra WAS a British national, while Ranma is Japanese…but with dual citizenship.

As the two women sat down at their table, a waiter comes up to them. M and Cassandra were at a near-exclusive eatery for the movers and shakers of British society.

"Are you ready to order, madams?"

"I'll have the tuna salad," M replied.

"Vinaigrette or white wine dressing?"

"Vinaigrette."

The waiter turns to face Cassandra.

"And what do you like to have, madam?"

"Oh, I'll have the roast beef salad," Cassandra says.

"Very good, madam. Would you like bread with that?"

"Please…indulge me."

After the waiter leaves, M turns to Cassandra.

"I have to say that seeing you like this…takes some getting used to, 'Cassandra'," M says. "Though, I must admit, you do make a lovely woman."

"Thank you, M," Cassandra says, as she sipped her glass of Merlot wine. "Me being like this serve two functions. One, I can go about the business at hand without the scrutiny of others, and, two, it allows my…womanly disposition to get out and about."

"That makes sense, considering the fact that it would be hard to justify to my American counterparts why you are working for us, while working for THEM," M says, as she switched to _Latin_. M studied the language while in college, since her major was in literature…before switching to nursing.

"And as long as you keep in mind the deal we made earlier, I have no problem contributing to the security of the United Kingdom," Cassandra replied likewise, while activating her _sonic screwdriver_. The instrument will emit a hanging frequency that will scramble sensitive listening devices.

Since passing the World Tree Test while in the Rifts, she could communicate in any _Earth_ language fluently. In fact, she first revealed this—as Ranma—while on the run from the North Koreans with a younger M. Since those days, M and Cassandra have used Latin to communicate important topics.

"I'm glad to hear that. And speaking of which, your identity has been cleared up a bit," M says, as she hands Cassandra a dossier.

"Thank you," Cassandra says, as she takes the file and opens it. "Let's see. I was born on September 6, 1981, which makes me 28 years old. My parents are Lady Cassandra MacLeod of the Highlands of Scotland—specifically the Isle of Skye at Dunvegan Castle—and an unknown Japanese businessman of noble descent. Due to their affair, Lady Cassandra gave her daughter her surname and first name, hence the nickname 'Little Cassie'. Is this for real?"

"Read on."

"Attending the Dunvegan Primary School before going on to the Hogwarts Finishing School before attending the University of Oxford to major in European Studies and Antiquities."

Cassandra looks at M.

"Does the Ministry of Magic know this?" Cassandra says, while referring to the fact that "Hogwarts Finishing School" is the public name for "Hogwarts School of Wizards and Witchcraft".

"We consulted with the Ministry, and they agreed to allow their records to be revised to include a stay at their school. In fact, Master Dumbdore insisted this to be so, due to your involvement concerning an internal matter last year."

"But…designated as a 'witch'?"

"It is in keeping with your…ancestry as a MacLeod. In fact, many druids were said to be Highlanders before Catholicism became the norm. And Master Dumbledore will be speaking with you about this in greater detail."

"Great…just great."

"So…read on."

"Okay," Cassandra continued to scan the bio-file. "After college, I did, according to this, some modeling for a while, until I inherited my mother's wealth after she died from a terrorist attack in Bali, Indonesia while vacationing there. And it was because of THAT incident I vowed to serve Queen and country by joining MI-5 first as an "Intelligence Officer"—within the black ops branch nicknamed 'Avengers"—before being transferred to MI-6 as an Operational Officer. And in 2007 (CE), I earned my double-zero rating—'002', to be exact—as a result of actions taken during the crisis that resulted in the disappearances of several hundred people, including one Jackie Tyler. Interesting."

"As you can see, we are very thorough," M says. "We even reactivate your old status."

"That's kind of you."

"Quite."

Cassandra sets the dossier down.

"But I'm sure that you didn't go through all this just for my benefit, M."

"Very perceptive as always," M says, as she takes out the morning paper. "I do admit that the mystery that you asked me to help solve was tantalizing enough, and perhaps was a sign that you are indeed needed for what I have in mind."

M hands Cassandra the paper. It read:

DEFENSE MINISTER HAROLD SAXON EXPECTED TO WIN PRIME MINISTERSHIP.

"Huh," Cassandra says. "It looks Gordon Brown will lose his job."

"Not if I can help it," M says with steel gaze.

"Um, you do not that I didn't take this job to be involved in domestic affairs."

"Not unless it involves saving Queen and country."

This got Cassandra's attention.

"Come again?"

"Since Prime Minister Jones' 'No Confidence Vote', Defense Minister Saxon has been making in-roads in securing a vote for the position of 'Prime Minister', particularly since the catastrophe created by 'MI-7'."

"MI-7" was the designation for the Torchwood Institute, which officially did not exist.

"Most recently, Mr. Saxon had been decisive in dealing with potential alien menaces that seemed to 'pop-up' of late."

"I though Director Hartman has a handle on this."

"She does, but with more direct oversight through the Ministry of Defense."

"Oh. But what does all this have to do with Mr. Saxon?"

"Since Saxon's ascendancy, odd things have occurred within various departments. In explicable personnel changes have occurred, while entire units have been…cut off from normal scrutiny."

"What does Director Pearce thinks of all this?" Cassandra says of her old friend Harry Pearce, the head of MI-5's "counter-intelligence" unit.

"He is equally concerned, but his focus on _jyhadism_ is keeping him pre-occupied at the moment. But my main concern is that it is a matter of time before MI-6 is compromise in one form or another."

M pauses for a moment.

"You will only have ONE mission: I want you to 'vet' Mister Saxon. If there is any evidence that his is an actual threat to this government and its citizens…you know what to do."

And then-

"Here are your orders, madams," says their waiter placed their respective orders unto the table.

"Thank you," say the women.

"You're quite welcome, madams."

After the waiter leaves…

"Are we clear on this?" M says, as she begins to eat.

"Quite," Cassandra says, as she ate.

Somewhere nearby, an unmarked van is presence.

"I can't tell what they are saying," says observer #1, as he tries to uses his equipment to clarify the signal. "There seems to be some sort of interference in place. Not even that bug our waiter friend had placed seemed to clear the signal."

"No matter," says observer #3, his partner, as he continued to take pictures of Cassandra and M. "Although Mister Saxon wanted evidence that he could use against M, this new…player may prove to be a benefit to Mister Saxon."

CLICK-CLICK!

_Meanwhile…_

"Weezi, I'm back!" says Jennifer Walter, attorney-at-law, as she carried her grocery bags into the plush Manhattan penthouse that overlooked Manhattan Park. Although she was on retainer for the law offices of "Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway" (sometimes pronounced as "glick"), she did most of her work _pro-bono_ for low-income people.

"Huh," Jennifer says, as she sets the bags down on the living room table. "That's odd. Maybe she's in the nursery with 'Ellie'…"

Three months ago, Jennifer, also known as the superhero "She-Hulk", gave birth to a daughter she named "Elaine" (after her deceased mother). Being the feminist that she was, she had contemplated on whether or not she would even keep the child, since somehow, her lover's sexual potency over-rode whatever birth-control methods Jennifer was using at the time. However, as she thought about her lover's feelings on the matter, as well as her reputation as someone promiscuous while in her "Gammazon" form. Normally, Jennifer was an uptight workaholic, while she was a party girl as She-Hulk. So, after much thought, Jennifer brought the child to term. If nothing else, Jennifer wanted to prove that she could be a good and loving mother in either forms. Once Ellie was born, she enlisted the aid of World War II "mystery woman" and superhero Louise ("Weezi") Mason, also known as "The Phantom Blond" to be Ellie's nanny. Although, since she began dating Jennifer's father LA County Sheriff Morris Walters some time ago, she would have helped Jennifer out regardless. Surprisingly, even at the height of anti-Japanese hysteria during the war, Weezi was also familiar with Jennifer's former lover…

"Weezi, are you in here?" Jennifer said, just as she entered the nursery, to see a tied-up Weezi. "WEEZI!"

Jennifer immediately went over to Weezi, and undid her gag.

"Weezi, are you okay?" Jennifer asks.

"I...I'm pretty banged up, but okay," Weezi says. "But Ellie…"

Jennifer looked to see where Ellie's crib had been. Although Jennifer had control over her transformations, fear was a decisive trigger mechanism for her. The more fearful she becomes, the more savage she becomes.

"Where…is…my BAAABBBYYY?????" Jennifer yelled, as she began to transform. She began to rip out of her clothes, as bulging muscles came to the fore…

"Jennifer, you have to calm down!" Weezi yelled. As a mother herself, she knew all too well what fear of losing one's child can be. "Think about Ellie!"

Somehow, that had gotten through to Jennifer, before she went savage mode.

"You're…right," She-Hulk says, as she calmed down just enough to be at her regular transformed levels. "I got to THINK…and do SOMETHING…"

"First thing you need to do is contact…Ellie's father," Weezi says. "Outside of SHIELD, he'll have access to a lot of resources."

"Call…Ranma?" She-Hulk says, as she fidgeted. "But…I haven't even told him about Ellie."

Ever the independent, single female lawyer, She-Hulk sought to raise Ellie on her own, even so far as to give her daughter the "Walters" name.

Weezi hands She-Hulk her cell-phone.

"You HAVE to, Jennifer."

With a sigh, She-Hulk dials up the contact number to Japan…

_Meanwhile…_

With the "All-Stars Tokyo Martial Arts Tournament and Exhibition" coming up in a week, martial artists of all stripes would be flocking to Tokyo. Some will be competing, while others will demonstrate their own styles of fighting. Several martial arts associations, such as the Tekken Martial Arts Federation and K-1, were sponsoring the event. Since taking over direct operations of the Rantus Foundation from Kenshin, Ranma has had to deal with the event directly. However, what made the event much more bearable was the fact that Akane suggested the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling should participate in the _kumate_ events. If nothing else, the Tendo Training Hall's showing in one of the events could help bring in clients, or help forge alliances between the dojo and others. So, with that in mind Ranma had to choose who should participate to represent the dojo's interests…

"Aw, come on, Pops," Naruto whines. "I want to participate!"

Ranma, who was in his office working on paper work, looks up.

"No offense, son, but your skills as a martial artist…suck."

"But I know all kinds of jutsus and stuff."

Ranma sets his pen down.

"I'm not talking about techniques, I'm talking about skills. That means NO jutsus or chi manipulation tricks will be allowed in any of the events. And even if it is allowed, you're too young to participate."

"Well, what about Karumi?"

"She's seventeen years old, son. The cut-off age is 16 years old in the adult category. If I put you in, it will be as a junior martial artist. And I seriously doubt you'll benefit from it."

"Hmmm," Naruto thought for a moment. He then sees a picture of Arashi Kazama, Ranko Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga and their _sensei_ Jiraiya Hinokuni ("Hinokuni" literally means "Land of Fire", which can be used as a last name instead of a real one, although the Toad Sage). Ranma knew another Jiraiya once in the past, and always wondered if the modern Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were reincarnations of the first ones to bare the names…

"I got it!" Naruto says, as he began to perform hands signs. "Transform!"

POOF!

Naruto now looked like a spitting image of the Fourth Hokage.

"What do you think, Pop?" Naruto says proudly.

"Um, no," Ranma says. "If anyone from the Leaf Village sees you appearing as Arashi, it could place me in a difficult situation with Elders."

"Why is that?"

"Because they don't know that Arashi is now Orochimaruko…your Mother. Only certain people know this, and I can trust them to NOT spill the beans, so to speak."

"Oh. Then-"

POOF!

"How's this?"

Now, Naruto looks like a female Arashi, who happens to look like an adult Usagi Tsukino. As to Ranma's reaction…

"Fine, whatever," Ranma says. "You REALLY want to participate, huh?"

"I sure do!"

"Then practice begins first thing tomorrow morning-"

RING-RING!

"I'll talk to you a bit," Ranma says, as he picks up his line.

"Alright!" Naruto says, as she leaves.

Ranma chuckled to himself, as he answers the phone.

"Hello, Ranma: speaking," Ranma says over the line.

What Ranma heard from the caller had made his blood run cold…

_And hour later…_

"You're doing great, Mary-chan," Kurumi says, as she performed basic hand-blocks with Mary Batson. As part of her training to become a better hero, Ranma suggested that she training in the basic tenets of the Musabetsu Kakuto's "Self-Defense Program". It wasn't as strenuous as the regular program, but it does it job to instill both discipline and a dynamic regimen. In the case of this particular exercise, Mary was learning how to block while trying to perform jabs. It was actually rooted in the more combat-oriented areas of Muay Thai that could only be learned in the jungles…

"Thanks," Mary says. "I never had to learn Martial Arts, just how to defend myself."

"But did you not receive training from one of your patrons Achilles?" Natsume asked, while doing stretches. "What about Heru?"

"Well, it doesn't work that way. I have to THINK to use their gifts, and sometimes I cannot do that in the heat of the battle."

"Well, if I know Pops, he'll fix ya right up," Naruto says, as she began her own stretches. She figured that she might as well get started by training with her sisters. Renata's martial arts level was limited to Basic Self-Defense, since she always been such a "girly girl"…which is why she is attending the Home Economics Club at school at the moment.

Sometimes, Naruto wondered how she could have Renata as a TWIN sister…

"Well, that's going to wait," Ranma said, as he entered the dojo with an old friend. "Mary, we have a job to do that involves…the need for a hero."

"Oh, okay," says Mary, as she stopped. She then bowed toward her sparring partner. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mary!" Kurami says with a broad smile.

"Then who is going ta work with us?" Naruto says.

The blond haired man with the ponytail, vest-like jacket and red baseball cap drops his bag.

"Hey," the man says as he waves.

"Kids, I want you to meet an old friend of mine…Terry Bogard," Ranma says. "He'll be here for a couple of days, since his hotel room isn't ready yet."

"What martial arts style do you practice, sir?" asks Natsume.

"I practice 'Kenka Sappou'," Terry replies. "It's something that I developed on my own."

POOF!

"Really?" says Naruto excitedly, as he returns to his normal form.

"Um, weren't you a girl a moment ago?" Terry asked with a confused look.

"You'll get used to it," Ranma says with a nervous laugh. Not everyone knew of the family curse, or of the shinobi arts. "If you want anything, just asked Akane or Naru. They'll be around for ya."

"Thanks, I guess…"

Ranma then turns to Mary.

"Let's get going…time is a-wasting."

Mary nods, wondering why Ranma wanted her to go with him.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: There will be cameos of other martial arts characters (just the popular ones) from the well-known arcade fighting games, but the focus will be on Terry and Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi and Mai Shiranui's visit to the Tendo Dojo. Later!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Here is the breakdown in how the old version and new versions of the science fiction program "Battlestar Galaactica" works in MY version of events-**

**1) Right after Ranma, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol leave the Lucas Galaxy, they stumble upon the Altarian Civil War, which would produce two groups: The Ancients (the forerunners of the Atlanteans…both Marvel and DC Comics versions are included with many others) and the Ori ("Stargate"). During the battle, Ranma and company manages to assist in the escaping of the human servents, who would go on to leave for a new world: Kobol. Only those humans left behind with Lady Terra—sister of Princess Caprica—are escorted to Earth as a last ditch escape.**

**2) Two thousand years later, Kobol and its twelve colonies are attacked in an ambushed while trying to establish an armistice with the Cylons. Kobol in particular bares the brunt of the attack, and, thanks to defoliation, is rendered uninhabitable. The Cylons are named after their creators, who were a reptilian species before their demise. They chased what was left of the Colonials, while seeking the so-called lost 13th colony: Earth.**

**3) Eventually, they came upon a wormhole that led directly to Earth, circa 1980…from 2000 years into the past (in keeping with the notion that something had happened to virtually destroy Kobol spectacularly). The Colonials would establish contact with the legendary Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Tsukino. A deal would be cut, whereby Ranma would help them beat back the Cylons, if they do not come to Earth…by shutting down the wormhole on purpose (since Earth is not ready to have its worldview of the Universe changed so radically). Using a simple computer virus, the Cylons are destroyed…or so they thought. Still, in the end, the Colonials were able to return home…**

**4) In present day, real time, the Cylon return with a vengeance. Sixty years prior, a computer programmer used an old file based upon the schematics of a Cylon centurion that had been uncovered from an archeological find. The result was a corrupted AI that enabled the mechanical constructs to rebel against their human masters. Thus, the second Cylon War begins. However, this time, the Colonials are prepared, and successfully win again their machines servants. An armistice is signed thereby allowing the remnants of the Cylons to seek their own destinies elsewhere (this was most likely the result of the peace activists who felt sorry for the machines).**

**5) The events of the 2003 mini-series "Battlestar Galactic" take place in real time. Ranma and the rest of the _Moya_ crew (one year after the so-called "Peacekeeper War") meet the Colonials sometime before the establishment of New Caprica (season 2 of the regular BSG series). This is before Ranma and Usagi returns to Earth for good, just in time to deal with the System Lord Anubis' attack on the Antarctic. When they return, their younger counterparts leave for the future.**

**6) 18 months later, circa 2008 (CE), Earth's time, the Colonials on New Caprica begin their break from captivity…**

**I hope that helps. From this point on, the BSG events in this story will most likely diverge, since I don't know how the producers will complete the series, now that the BSG crew has finally found Earth. Or have they? At any rate, it's not going to affect what I have in mind.**

* * *

**Part 45: "2008" (Act 15).**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

After Cassandra leaves the restaurant, she went over what "M" had told her. Although it sounded like a typical power play, Cassandra knew that she could not sit idly by and allow such a thing to occur. However, before she can act, Cassandra will have to develop hard evidence that Harold Saxon, Defense Minister of the British Government, is a threat-

VROOM!

A blue Jaguar sedan rolls up in front of the restaurant, startling Cassandra. The windows rolls down to reveal-

"Rose?"

"It's good that you remember me, 'Cassandra'," Rose says. "Get in."

Inwardly, Cassandra groaned. She did NOT want to speak to Rose until she was sure she could recover Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother. However-

"Well?"

"Okay, okay," says Cassandra, as she walks around to the passenger side of the car.

CHUNK!

"Okay, now what?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Rose says, as she stuck a taser to Cassandra.

ZAAAAAAAP!

Surprisingly, it seemed to have an effect on her.

"Wh-what…?" Cassandra says, as she begins to fall unconscious.

"You'd be surprise what we can cook up at Torchwood, Dad," Rose says, before speeding off.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, buddy," says the bartender at the "Red Cherry" topless club, which was located on the outskirts of Tokyo's "red light" district.

Ryouga Hibiki looks up from her cherry coke (with a cherry in it).

"Um, yeah?"

"Not to be nosey, but what's a clean-cut kid like you doing in a joint like this?"

"Well, my, um, girlfriend is going to have her last performance as a dancer, so she wanted me to be here when she goes out with a…bang."

"You mean, you're with Kay Bear?"

"Well, officially no, but we still see each other. It's a bit complicated."

"Ah, friends with benefits, I see."

Ryouga, even after all this time of dating Kay for a while now, still blushes at the thought of being with his on-again/off-again girlfriend.

"I guess so…"

Meanwhile, Kay, also known as the super-villainess "Knockout", was putting the final touches on her "stripper-tease" costume in her dressing room. She had decided to give it up for Ryouga's sake, though he didn't mind her having it for their personal amusement.

And then, Kay sighs.

"Girl, you have the best of two worlds," Kay says to herself with a smile. "You have a sweet beau on one hand, and a sexy body on another. And tonight, you'll put on the best show of what has been a long career. What could possibly go wrong?"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Yeah?" Kay says, as she turns to face the door to her dressing room.

No answer.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Damn it," Kay says, as she puts on her robe. She didn't like being disturbed for any reason.

Kay then opens the door.

"Can't you SAY something-"

BLAM!

BOOM!

In the staging area, everyone could hear the sound of a weapon discharge.

"Wait, that came from Kay's-" the bartender began to say, just as Ryouga runs towards Kay's dressing room. When he arrived, he sees smoke and burn signs all around.

"Kay?" Ryouga says, as he enters the damaged dressing room. "KAY!"

"R-ryouga…" says a weakened voice.

Ryouga spots Kay, who was lying on the floor. How she could manage to say something with a big hole in her gut spoke volumes of her prowess.

"KAY!" Ryouga says, as he rushes to his beloved's side. "Please, hang on-"

Kay manages to place her hand on Ryouga's face.

"It's…okay," Kay says. "This is how I always saw myself someday. But…at least I've died in the arms…of the man that I love…"

Kay's arm fell unto her side, as Ryouga, in tears, rocked Kay's still form.

_Meanwhile…_

For the past eighteen months, the remnants of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol have lived on New Caprica, a planet that was shrouded within a distant nebula. Unfortunately, twelve of those months were under the occupation of the Cylons. This was the result of a nuclear detonation of what used to be the civilian ship that served as the seat of the _quorum_ (or governing council) of the twelve colonies by a Cylon who had been tortured and raped repeatedly, on the implicit orders of Admiral Helena Cain…for being a Cylon spy. The only reason this was known was when Cain, suspicious of the crew of the _Moya_ and their intentions, tried to have Genko kidnapped as a bargaining tool. What the Cain did not know was that there was an entity that lived inside Genko, and that it could express itself through Genko's doll. Maldis (the entity within Genko), for the first time in a while, returned with a vengeance, and subjected the command crew of the _Pegasus_ of the very actions that they have inflicted upon others. Ironically, this would end up saving Cain's life from an attempted assassination attempt, since what Maldis did would be seen as "karmic" justice. Afterwards, the military and civilian relationship would be strengthen, with Roslyn maintaining her position of President of the Twelve Colonies and Helena Cain as the Commander-in-Chief of the military. Adama was glad to merely focus on what really mattered: protecting what remained of the Twelve Colonies…

In the year of the occupation, the Colonial Fleet had been doing two things. One, establishing new bases from which to establish a line of support from, and, two, search for more survivors, by returning to either Kobal or it's twelve colonies. So far, their efforts have been paying off, but now it was time to return to New Caprica to rescue those who were left behind. However, what they did not know was that a new Cylon initiative had been set into motion. As a result, an old friend who return to the fleet…

"Status," Commander Adama says, as he looked around the command area.

"We are ready for emergency insertion, while the _Pegasus_ is ready to engaged the Cylon fleet directly," Helo says with worry. He knew that they were not ready to engage FOUR Basestars directly, but, after several intense discussions, Cain agreed that symbolically, the people of New Caprica needed to be rescued.

"All I know is that we need a miracle to pull this off-"

The general proximity alarm begins to sound, just as Adama was about to begin the operation.

"Helo?" Adama asked.

"Sir…I don't what to believe," Helo says, as he goes over his radar findings. "I'm picking up…four heavy-class warships in the vicinity-"

"Commander, incoming signal from Admiral Cain," says communications officer Dualla.

"Patch it through on loud-speaker."

CHIRP!

"Adama, what's going on?" Cain said over the airwaves.

"I'm not sure, but the Cylons seemed to noticed," Adama says. "But we are still going to follow the original plan, correct?"

"Correct. We'll determine the nature of these new players later. Cain: out."

Adam grunts, as he turns to Helo, his first officer.

"Prepare to go in: we'll let the new people deal with them."

Helo smiles. Maybe today things will look up for them.

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, the four triangular ships puts creates a "pincer" formation, thereby allowing the _Pegasus_ to take point.

On board the lead Imperial Star Destroyer, the _Rei_, Fleet Captain Imelda Ranko stood at her station. Like her clone mother, Mara Jade (who, in the so-called "Mirror-verse", is the female form of that timeline's Ranma Saotome), Imelda stands straight and tall. Her red hair was cropped short for maximum utility.

"Commander Serena, report," Imelda commands.

"The Cylons have indeed attempted to hack our computer systems…as expected," replies Candi Serena, who was a clone of the Sith Lord Empress Serenity, ruler of the Lucas and Milky Way Galaxies of the Mirro-verse. Like Imelda, she was a professional officer, schooled in Imperial decorum. In fact, clones made up of Serenity clones and Ranko clones commanded the bulk of Serenity's Imperial forces. The Empress made this the case since she did not trust her predecessor's Imperial troops, especially since each clone of Jango Fett had been programmed to obey the late Emperor Palpatine's order. And as a Sith, the Empress knew full well that her late master was a treacherous bastard…

"Good," Imelda says with confidence. "That will make our 'expeditionary force' in the part of space easier to develop a 'map' of the Cylons communications network."

Pause.

"Do you think that these Colonials will appreciate our efforts in 'shadowing' them and the Cylons, ma'am?" Candi asks.

"Perhaps…perhaps not. All I care about is fulfilling the wishes of Grand Admiral Mamoruko and Grand General Akane-Kai, and THEY desire to fulfill the wishes of the Empress' consort."

Grand Admiral Serena Mamoruko and Grand General Ranko Akane-Kai were the top officers in the fleet that was dedicated in protecting Empress Serenity's "The Moon Princess' Toybox", which was a warehouse of technology that Usagi had collected and stored for as long as she had been away from her native homeworld and timeline. Over the years, a virtual militarized society had formed, which pushed the number of personnel within the dedicated fleet and army into the millions…all of them clones of or variations of the originals. Only recently had Empress Serenity re-established her authority over her forces, and had volunteered a fleet of ships and a brigade of soldiers to protect the interest of the Stargate Command's "Atlantis Expedition". And now that the Cylons have begun to move against Earth's interests, it was time to utilize the Imperium's forces in this regard, especially since a possible Zentraedi invasion of Earth was on the horizon.

"Are you SURE that's all?"

"Well, you know that us 'Rankosans' are proud of our warrior heritage, which is why we make up most of the combat forces, while you 'Serenians' are only good for support."

"Hey, I resent that slander against my people! You're just jealous that MY people are popular with the humans for our gentle ways."

"Ha!"

"Ma'am, we have an engagement, remember?" says a Rankosan weapons officer.

"Right you are," says Imelda, as she focused her thoughts on the task at hand. "Let's soften these Cylons for these people, and show them what happens when you try to use surprise attacks!"

And thus the battle was on.

Meanwhile, several sectors away…

"Well, it's begun," Ranma says, as he read the hard-copy by his command seat. The Ancient's starship, _The Orion_, was in pristine condition, after it went through an extensive ship. Essentially, it was a battleship along the lines of an Imperium Star Destroyer. And since the Wraith attack, the Imperium detachment from the "The Moon Princess' Toybox" had loaned personnel and ships to the Atlantis Expedition. As a result, there has been a fair amount of fraternization between the two groups…much to Ranma's chagrin, and there can be nothing more nerve wrecking than seeing one of his female form's clone being close to the likes of one Rodney McKay!

"Why are you using 'hard-copy'?" Dr. Rodney McKay asks, as he turns from his work. He and newly-promoted Colonel Samantha Carter—who replaces Dr. Weir as the expedition's commander, after sustaining a critical injury from a Wraith attack, just before the armistice had been signed—were trying to decipher the "language" of the Cylons, as the Imperium expedition continue to collect data from their engagement.

"Standard naval procedure," Ranma replied.

"That's right," says L/Colonel John Sheppard, who was manning weapons. "A text message will not be picked up as easy as a voice communication-based signal would be."

"Correct. At any rate, while the Imperium forces act their part, we can do ours by locating the _Enterprise_."

"If this is a 'search-and-rescue mission', then why the heavy fire-power?" says the rough-and-tumble, dreadlock wearing Ronon Dex, who was a former member of the Satedan military before his homeworld was overrun by Wraiths. Out of all the Tauri, he respected Ranma the most for being the most like him.

"Because if we run against a Basestar, the area will be swarming with a lot of Cylons," Ranma says. "One of their specialties involves wars of attrition, and they don't care how many they sacrifice, as long as the end result is their opponent's demise."

"Why would they do such a thing?" asked the tribal beauty Teyla Emmagan. She was the first native Tauri that the original Atlantis Expedition had come across.

"Because they have the habit of uploading their minds into the nearest 'Resurrection Ship', that's why."

"What a waste!"

"Actually, that's a pretty good system," Sam says. "Think about it: you die, you are reborn with your memories intact-"

"Which can be used as a tactical advantage," Sheppard says.

"The strange thing about it is that they believe in a religion surrounding this process. They say that if one could catch a glimpse during the upload, they hope to see God."

"God."

"God."

"You seem to know a lot about these Cylons," McKay says.

"Because I dealt with them for a year before returning to Earth."

"Well, I look forward in seeing how much has changed since you last filed your report, Ranma."

"I'll do my best, Sam. If all goes well, we'll find the _Enterprise_, and have an end to this mess. After all, I don't want anything to go wrong during this mission-"

Suddenly, Ranma bolts right up, as he feels a great loss sweep over him.

"Ranma, are okay?" Sam asks.

Forcing himself to collect himself, Ranma turns to Sam.

"I'm…fine. Just got the nerves, that's all. By the way, shouldn't you be back at home base or something?"

"Well, yes, but the opportunity to interact with Cylons perked my curiosity."

"After dealing with the Replicants, I'm surprised that you…are okay about this."

"No, but there can be no denying that seeing an artificial life-form try to become _human_ is always a fascinating thing to behold."

"Yeah. Quick question, are you my boss?"

"Yes, but only by position. Still, you do have to salute me first."

"Like now?" Ranma says with a evil grin.

Sam was about to ask what he meant, when she realized exactly what he meant.

"Ugh, Ranma!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to test the borders and all…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ranma, are you okay?" Weezi says, as she places a hand on Injustice's left shoulder.

Injustice turns to face his old friend. Before, he was looking out towards Manhattan's Central Park, while a SHIELD evidence team inspected the nursery.

"How am I supposed to be, Weezi?" Injustice says. "First, I found out that I have a daughter that I never knew…who winds up kidnapped, and now I think one of my kids may have gotten killed by an unknown assailant. Do you THINK I'm okay?"

"S-sorry," Weezi replies. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Injustice closes his eyes and swallows hard.

"Sorry for going off like that, it's just that-"

"Say no more, Ranma. You of ALL people do not have to justify your feelings-"

"Weezi, Dad wants you to speak to you," Jennifer says, as she hands Weezi her phone. She glances over at Ranma's way before heading back inside the penthouse.

"Thank you, Jennifer," Weezi says. She then motions her head for Injustice to follow Jennifer into the kitchen.

"Fine," Injustice says, as he follows Jennifer into the kitchen.

A moment later, Injustice finds himself standing in the kitchen while Jennifer was trying to make coffee.

"Jen," Injustice says.

"Coffee?" Jen replies.

"Sure."

Silence.

"I don't know what 'look' you're trying to go for, Ranma," Jennifer says, as she pours water into the coffee maker.

"Well, with that stupid 'superhero registration' thing still in place, I came up with an 'anti-hero' identity."

Of course, this was NOT the case, but it was the story that Ranma wanted to stick to.

"Quite frankly, black doesn't suit you-"

"Tell me, why didn't you let me know that I had a daughter?"

"Because I wanted to 'have it all'…that's why. You were a good lover, and a good sperm donor-"

"Bull crap, and you KNOW it. You didn't want to have ANY sort of relationship because it would mean having to compete with the other women in my life for quality time."

"Fine, you RIGHT. But I still wanted to be able to raise our daughter by myself so that I can PROVE that I can do so. You KNOW the kind of reputation I've had over the years that would makes YOUR escapades tame in comparison. So…THERE."

"Jennifer, it's not that you like having sex that had been the problem; it was the fact that you didn't care WHO you had sex with. I mean, the Juggernaut?"

"Well, you got a point there…"

Pause.

"Jennifer, after we get our daughter back, we'll have a lot of things to talk about. And no matter what happens, I want us to be family is SOME capacity. Okay?"

Jennifer doesn't say anything, as she pours a cup of coffee for herself and for Injustice. She sets the pot down, and hands Injustice a cup.

"Let's drink on it," Jennifer says, as she and Injustice tap their mugs.

CLINK!

"Let's," Injustice says.

Meanwhile, in the nursery, Black Mary appeared to have a conversation with herself, while the investigation team looked on in disbelief.

"Oh, really?" Mary says. "I'll tell them."

Mary turns to face the investigators.

"The previous Mrs. Applegate told me to tell you that a green man with a large head took little Ellie," Mary says.

"How do you KNOW that?" says the chief investigator.

"Why, I just spoke with her. Well, with the authority of Aton, I can get spirits to talk to me. But Mrs. Applegate was nice enough to tell me what had happened, and apologized for not doing anything about it."

Mary then turns to the open air.

"It's alright, Mrs. Applegate…I KNOW I would have loved your cookies."

"Creepy," says an agent.

"But we didn't detect anything out of the ordinary."

"That is because he 'popped' in and out of this room."

"Mason?"

The operative takes a frequency scanner…

"Yep, teleportation. In fact, I detect a feint gamma-radiation signature."

"Ellie's?"

"No, the Leader's."

**Tbc.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 46: "2008" (Act 16).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, hours later…_

The sounds of shoes could be heard through the empty hallway of the city morgue. Two women, a red-haired dressed as a doctor while her blond companion was dressed as a nurse approaches the desk. The attendant, a skinny guy with large, thick-rimmed glasses sees their approach to his desk.

"Hello, ladies," the attendant says. "How can I help you?"

"We are here for the body of Kay Bear," Ranma says, as she adjusted her glasses. "I believe that these papers are in order."

The attendant—named "Tojo"—takes the papers. He takes a minute to peruse them.

"They seemed to be in order. I tell ya, too bad there's a law against necrophilia, especially with the way that body look, heh-"

The blond quickly reached over and picks Tojo up by the neck.

"Care to repeat that?" Ryouga asks menacingly.

"Urk!"

"Ryouga, we have much better things to do than dealing with this filth," Ranma replies, as she places a gentle hand on Ryouga's right shoulder. From the look of Ryouga's eyes, her former Jedi Padawan was on the verge of being enveloped by the Darkside…for they were now orange-red. Whenever THIS Ryouga assumes female form, her hair turns blond. Ryouga first received his female form sometime in the late 24th century, after Ranma altered Ryouga's pig-curse. Since then, Ryouga turns female whenever she gets wet, though only when he loses his control over his curse…usually because of intense emotion. Having taken Ryouga as her apprentice, Ranma has had to deal with Ryouga's darker emotions, which had occurred during Earth's third "Dark Age"…

It should be noted that there are generally two different versions of Ranma and Ryouga's female forms: Ranma-chan and Ranma-sama, and Ryouga-chan and Ryouga-sama. Ranma-chan and Ryouga-chan are the baseline female form (i.e. a teenaged girl), while Ranma-sama and Ryouga-sama are the older and more refined versions. Right now, Ranma and Ryouga are the older versions.

At any rate, Ryouga calmed herself down before letting Tojo go.

CLOMP!

As Tojo coughed for air, Ranma squatted in front of Tojo.

"Normally, I would make you forget any of this, but not today. You will say nothing, because if you DO…"

Ranma purposely trailed her sentences so that it would have the desired effect.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Good boy."

A few minutes later, Ryouga Hibiki and Ranma Saotome enter the morgue. However, these weren't Ranma and Ryouga of the past, but they were "Ranma Prime" and "Ryouga Shin" of the year 3008 CE. THIS Ranma Prime had returned to the mortal plane after his younger self and Usagi Tsukino left for the past. When Kay ("Atalanta") Bear, also known as "Knock-Out" was murdered, these two seasoned warriors traveled back into the past to correct something that should not have happened…though they remained evasive about who was behind the murder. They also avoided giving details as to Kay's final fate, but said that she'll be taking care of. Reluctantly, _present_ Ranma and company consented to letting their older counterpart do their business, even if it meant not seeing Kay for at least 1000 years.

"She's in there," Ryouga says, as she quickly scanned the recent inductees into the morgue from an ordinary clipboard, before pointing to one of the bins.

Ranma nods her head, as she opens one of the refrigerated units. She sees the familiar locks of red hair, and pulls out…Kay's body.

"Ranma, how can you remain so…calm?" Ryouga aks.

"Simple: for me, this has already happened," Ranma replied. "And besides…you know me well enough to know that I am very methodical in my actions."

"Know you? I don't know if I should see you as my friendly rival Ranma, or as my wife Naru."

Ryouga was still upset about learning that his wife Naru, of several hundred years, was really Ranma.

"Ryouga, I never meant to hurt you," Ranma says gently. "A fail safe was needed to make sure that I wouldn't die forever when I fought a more powerful Saffron in 2025 (CE)."

"Then why did you FAKE having a life just as Naru, when the _Enterprise-D_ found that cryogenic probe, with all of the other so-called 'Near-Apocalypse' virus?"

"I didn't fake ANYTHING, Ryouga. 'Naru' didn't remember because the cryo-probe had been damaged…remember? And the only reason why 'Naru' survived at all was because 'she' was 'me'."

"Then why didn't you recognize her as you?"

"Don't be silly, Ryouga…okay? My younger self, as potent as he was then, wouldn't be able to recognize Naru as me. Besides...it's not like we are in a 'Crying Game' scenario, right? I DID bare our children...even if it feels weird thinking about you and I...together like that."

"It's weird regardless, Ranma. I don't know if I should schedule a proper beating or not."

"Hey, you know where ta find me, Ryouga," Ranma replied with a noticeable steel in her voice.

Silence.

"Look, we have more important concerns right now, and the longer we take getting Kay proper help in OUR time, the less of a chance we have in bringing my daughter back."

Ryouga looked at her counterpart…and sighs.

"Fine, Ranma. What ELSE do we have to do?"

"I had told Ranma that he needed to get help from Athena."

"And why is that?"

"Unlike mortals, the soul of a god goes to the Source. Unfortunately, in order to get access is by getting the proverbial 'key' from a chief deity."

"Okay, so why Athena, and why not Amaterasu?"

"Because Athena has the tool to take care of the one responsible for all this. She'll want to cut a deal with Ranma in exchange for what she wants from _him_."

"Humph. You seemed to know everything."

"No, I DON'T. But as an Oracle, I know enough to know where many of the strands of Time and Fate can lead. But even I'm not sure what the best course of action to take sometimes."

Ryouga nods her head, as Ranma carefully wraps Kay's body in a silk wrap. She picks up the body, and hands it over to Ryouga.

"Be sure to give Kay to the Washu of our time as quickly as possible," Ranma says.

Ryouga nods her head.

"To think that my younger self would always wonder whatever happened to…Kay on this day."

As Ryouga steps back, the air around her seems to shimmer.

"And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my Naru. Just return safely so that we'll have our talk."

"Any time…'p-chan'."

Ryouga blushed at her slight pet name. Knowing now that her wife was really Ranma would…take some getting used to.

"Oh, Ryouga, send Ryouko back to this era. I'll need her help on something."

Ryouga frowns.

"It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Considering the person directly responsible for what happened to Kay, I'm afraid so. I'll need the power of Ixion to make SURE that the culprit won't be coming back."

"Got it."

And with that, Ryouga nods her head, as she disappears.

Ranma sighs, as she straightens herself.

"Now, I got to find Amanda to determine why she is here in this time…"

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm telling you," Mamoru Chiba began, as he and one of the Imperium specialist walk down the boulevard, "I don't need protection, Miss…?"

The young lady who looked like an exact duplicate of Usagi Tsukino turns to face her client.

"Sir, I am Warrant Officer Serena Tsuki, of the Imperium ship _Mercury_," says Serena. "By order of the consort of the Empress, I am here to protect you."

Mamoru looks at the girl, who appeared to be in her late teens. She was dressed in normal clothes for her girl her apparent age, but they looked…off to him somehow. It was as if she JUST picked her clothes from a clothing store recently...

"This is your first assignment, isn't it?"

"Um…"

"It's okay, I won't say anything."

"Yes," Serena says, as she looked away. "I…I wanted to prove that I can be counted in the service of the Empress."

"You speak of this…Empress with reverence."

"Indeed!" Serena says. "I am descended from her. I am honored to give my life so that she can continue ever more. So if I ever see any who oppose her will…"

Serena gets into a combat stands.

"Look out! Aiiiii-yah!"

Serena tried to perform a jump kick, but landed on her rear-end instead.

SPLAT

"Owie…"

"Here let me help you up," Mamoru says, as he bends over. He manages to get a peek of her 'Hello, Kitty' panties…

"Er, um," Mamoru says, as he turns bright red.

"What's wrong?" Serena says innocently. She then sees Mamoru's position, as well as something else from his person.

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Pervert!" Serena says. "Here I am trying to protect you, and…and…"

Mamoru, while rubbing his face, sees that Serena was about to cry.

"Oh, don't," says Mamoru. "I didn't mean to be like that. I'm sorry."

Serena looks into Mamoru's eyes, as she sniffles.

"It's…it's just that I wanted to prove that I could protect you…just like Sailor Moon could."

"You…you know about that?"

"Oh, yes. My people tells stories of how the Empress knew the Moon Princess, and that she inspired others to fight for love and justice. I even wrote stories of how I was Sailor Moon, while fighting alongside of the Moonlight Knight. Sigh…"

Mamoru was perplexed by this admission. On one hand, he was flattered that he was remembered long after Usagi had moved on with her life in some capacity, but on the other, he wondered if his own place in the Sailor Moon lore should include an entry on how he almost betrayed Usagi…

**FLASHBACK!**

"So what should I do?" Mamoru says nervously, as he sat on an ordinary chair in the middle of the courtyard of the Cherry Hill Temple. "And why here?"

"You can relax, Mamoru," Ami says, as she places electrodes around Mamoru's head. "I'm simply hooking you up to my computer to monitor your vital signs."

"And we are doing this here because the temple sits on top of a node of power," Setsuna says. "The others are here to help 'tap' into that power, so that they can fuel that power to ME."

"And here I thought we're here to sing camp songs," smirks Haruka, as she and the other Sailor Scouts sat around Mamoru in a lotus position.

"Dear, be nice," Michiru says.

"So this will help, Setsuna?" asked Minako, who arrived just in time to participate in the ritual.

"It should, but such a procedure can carry risks," Setsuna replied.

"Like memory loss," Makoto says.

"It is possible for me to 'blunt' the effects," Rei says. "Still, dealing with elements of both Mind and Time at the same time can be…tricky, even for a telepath."

"But we have to try, right?" Hotoru asks anxiously.

"We'll do what we can," Ami says, as she sets her computer on "automatic". "There, I'm ready."

Ami gets into position, as Setsuna raises her garnet staff.

"Mamoru, this may feel…a bit weird," Setsuna says, as her staff's ornament glowed.

"What do you mean-?" Mamoru began. And then…

FWOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH-!

Mamoru become enveloped by a blue-white light…

"Uhhhhh," Mamoru says, as he realized that the light was gone.

"Master, how may I serve you?" came a sweet voice.

Mamoru took stock of his surroundings, realizing that he was lying on a message bed. He sees that he was in some sort of Roman-style bathhouse, complete with bubbling pool and steam.

"Master?"

Mamoru slowly turns to a nude Usagi, who was standing straight while wearing a collar and holding a stack of towels. In fact, there were others in the bathhouse as well, with males being served by nude women.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Mamoru says, as he gets up and shakes her.

"I…I do not understand, Master Darion," Usagi says. She appeared to have a glazed look in her eyes. "Am I not supposed to give you a massage?"

Mamoru was about to say something when some sort of fog envelops his mind…

"Master?"

Darion shakes his head. His black outs of late seemed to be getting worse…

"Do not worry your pretty little head, my dear," Darion says, as he gets back on the message table. "Please, relax me."

"But of course, Master," Usagi says, as she placed the towels by her master's bed. She then began to rub down the Lord Darion's muscles…

"Wait," Darion says, as he rolls over his back. "I want the complete treatment, Usagi."

In Usagi's mind, Usagi hesitated. She knew exactly what her master wanted her to do. The collar she had been wearing for months now was slowly stripping any freewill that she may have had. As a result, Usagi was becoming an obedient slave who cared for nothing but making her master happy.

"Usagi?" Darion commands. While he had yet to take Usagi for himself, he enjoyed slowly stripping away her freewill. And although Darion knew that she would make a better minion than a concubine for his long term plans, based upon her last physiological exam. Still, he didn't mind using Usagi for minor escapades in carnal pleasure.

Usagi smiles, while she was seemingly crying on the inside.

"Of course, Master!"

_Meanwhile…_

Ranma was in his quarters the TARDIS. He was tossing and turning, and-

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he sits up. He was dripping with sweat while breathing hard.

"Damn," Ranma said to himself, as he rolls out of bed. "To think that a simple search has become something…greater…"

* * *

After leaving New Earth, Ranma, the Doctor and Martha Jones tracked Usagi's temporal signature to New York, circa 1930 (CE).

WHRRRRRRRRRRR…

The TARDIS appears at the base of the Statue of Liberty. A few minutes later, the temporal traveling companions step outside.

"Mmmm, New York City…the Empire City," the Doctor says. He then looks up to so a familiar sight. "And, of course, Lady Liberty."

"Let's see: 'Give your tired, your poor and your huddled masses'," Martha says.

"Correct!"

"Whatever," Ranma says, as he extended his senses.

"Why so glum?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes, we'll find your friend, Ranma," Martha interjects.

"It's not that, guys," Ranma says. "I feel that there is something off about New York…as if there is a great evil presence here."

"Curious," the Doctor says, as he sniffs the air.

"What is it, Doctor?" Martha asks.

"I smell…ozone."

"So?"

"So it means that someone is using an electrical grid system that out-paces this city's capacity to produce one," Ranma says. "I don't know about YOU guys, but I'm going to investigate. Maybe it's connected to Usagi or something…"

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I feel like eating a _gyro_," the Doctor says, as he walks behind Ranma. "Coming?"

Martha shakes her head while smiling, as she brought up the rear…

It turned out that Ranma's intuition to be correct. Apparently, one of the Daleks—named Dalek Sec of the Cult of Skaros, which were the elite of the Daleks—from the invasion of London in 2007 (CE) managed to escape into the past before being sucked into the Void. Stuck in New York, circa 1930, Dalek Sec sought to improve the Daleks as a means of being more adaptable, even so far as become a human-Dalek hybrid. However, the Daleks that followed him rebelled against Dalek Sec, because Dalek Sec was acting TOO human. However, the threat of Dalek Sec's experiment of creating a new race of Daleks from the bodies of dead transients—male and female alike—was still a threat, as the Doctor attempts to remove the bio-sensitive metal known as "Dalekanium" from atop the Empire State building…which was being built solely for the Cult of Skaros' mad experiment. And from what he uncovered, the Dalekanium would harness the power of the solar flares, and give life to an army of human Deleks…

"Ranma!" the Doctor yelled, as he used his sonic screwdriver. "If you're anywhere, I need your help!"

"I'm on my way up!" Ranma yelled, as he ran up the many flights of stairs from the basement. He had to seal off the bulk of the Dalek's pig minions, although some had already slipped through. Plus, he was delayed when he took down one of the Daleks that was leading the counter-attack. And then-

BAM!

"Ranma!" Martha yelled, as she sees Ranma break through the door that led to the fire escape.

"You're friend got here quick, 'Flash'," says Tallulah, who was a Broadway singer. She and the few people there had been unintended guests of the Dalek's schemes.

"Auntie Tallulah!" says a blond-haired girl to Tallulah. "The Pig Men are almost here!"

"Stay close to me, Louise," Tallulah says.

"Ranma, what are we going to do?" Martha asked.

Ranma rushed to the elevator door, and forced them. He could see that the Pigmen were one-story below…

"Stand back," Ranma said, as he pulls out a "Happo-Daikarin" from pocket space, and drops it into the shaft. Ranma then turns towards the group. "Duck!"

BOOM!

The building shook, as Ranma was blown back.

BAM!

Ranma groaned as he struggles to get up.

"Ranma are you okay?" Martha asks.

"Never mind that," Ranma gets up. "I'm heading up top."

And with that, Ranma heads upstairs.

"Wow," says Little Louise, who is sometimes called "Weezi" by her friends. In the future, she would one day become known as "The Phantom Blond" during the 1940s. "I hope I can be brave like that!"

"Louise," her aunt says, as she shakes her head in disbelief. The only reason why she took her niece in was so that her parents could find a way to support themselves in this economic depression…

Eventually, Ranma made it to the top, just as a lightning storm, as a result of the Dalekanium's interaction with the solar flares began to brew.

"Glad that you can join the fun," the Doctor says, as he struggled to remove the bolts that held the metal in place.

"Ah, you know how it is," Ranma says, as he began pulling off the deck plates. "People see, things to do."

"You mean, People to do, things to SEE."

"Ha, ha, very funny-"

BOOM!

Unfortunately, a huge lightning bolt struck the tower, sending energy through both the Doctor and Ranma.

"Ahhhh-!" The Doctor yelled.

Grinding his teeth, Ranma began to _bend_ the bolt of energy into him, and away from the building.

"Doc, you're okay?" Ranma asked.

"You asking me THAT question?" the Doctor replied.

Unfortunately, they were too late in stopping the Daleks from raising the human army. However, something surprising had occurred when the bad guys at Miss Tallulaha's theater surrounded the Doctor and his allies…

"EXTERMINATE!" commanded the second Dalek squad leader. "THER TIME LORD AND THE TEMPORAL WARRIOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

The lead human Dalek turns towards his companions, and then at the Dalek.

"Exterminate THIS," the leader says, as all the human Daleks discharged their weapons all at once on the Dalek squad leader…

BOOM!

The remaining Dalek back at the lab did not want a rebellion on its hands, so…

"IF YOU DO NOT SERVE THE DALEKS, THEN YOU ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

SKREEEEEEEEE!

The Dalek since a psychic wave to kill its creations.

"AHHHHHHHH-!" screamed the human Daleks. However, instead of dying from the attack, they all fought back.

"We…will…never…LOSE!" the lead human Dalek yells. "WE WILL FIGHT YOU!"

United, the human Dalek fought off the attack.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Of course," the Doctor exclaimed with excitement. "When the current of energy ran through us, it delivered genetic material from Ranma and myself. They are now a hybrid species of the Daleks, the Tau'ri, the Juraians and the Time Lords. Fantastic!"

"Great," Martha scoffs. "More insufferable chauvinism."

"Oink," Ranma says with a smirk.

In the end, the last Dalek makes its escape, the Pig-Men were restored to normal, and the Doctor took this new species humanoids to a planet in the Alpha Centauri system…the same planet that would be discovered by the Robinson expedition aboard the _Jupiter II_ in the beginning of the year 1999 (CE), after being lost in space for a few years.

But for Ranma, the search for Usagi would continue…

**Tbc.**

**Next time: More "Doctor Who" stuff, the enthrallment of the Moon Princess continues, a meeting with a certain goddess, and the confrontation with the supervillain known as "The Leader"! See you next time!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 47: "2008" (Act 17).**

* * *

_Needing to take a break, and concerned for Martha's safety, the TARDIS returns to present day London, specifically Martha's "flat"…_

"Well, home sweet home," Martha says, as she steps out into…her living room.

"Quite," the Doctor says. "But…thanks for coming along. Take care-"

"You mean…that's IT?" Martha complained.

"Look, it's my fault that you almost had gotten yourself killed, so you should stay."

The Doctor turns Ranma.

"Don't you agree?"

"Shhhh!" Ranma replied, as he waved the Doctor off while speaking on the phone. "I'm trying to get a hold of Cassandra."

"'Cassandra'?" the Doctor says with surprise.

"Who's 'Cassandra'?" Martha asked.

As if on cue, the phone rings. Martha allowed the answer machine to pick the phone up.

CLICK!

"Martha? This is your mother," came the voice on the line. "Please, pick-up."

"Ah, that's okay," says Martha, as she tries to wave the phone call off. "I DON'T want to speak to Francine right now…"

"Ah, parental issues," the Doctor says.

"If you are NOT going to pick up the phone, at least turn on the 'telly'," Francine says, before disconnecting the lines.

CLICK!

"Let's see what's she talking about," Martha says, as she turns on her television set.

CLICK!

"…And in BBC News, Dr. Richard Lazarus, a known bio-chemist in genome therapy, contends that tonight's demonstration at 'Lazarus Labs' WILL change what it means to be 'human'."

The television screen shows a young Black woman standing next to an elderly man…

"Hey, that's my sister Tish," Martha says. "Huh. I knew she was working on SOMETHING…"

"Right," the Doctor replied. "Well, I'm leaving, now. Coming, Ranma?"

Ranma waves the Doctor off.

"Well, then, I'll see YOU around later. Martha, take care of yourself."

And with that, the Doctor steps back into the TARDIS.

Martha turns to Ranma quickly, who was still on his phone line.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Martha says with worry.

Ranma places his index finger unto his lips. He then raises two more fingers before lowering them one by one…

The Doctor sticks his head back out of the TARDIS.

"You put a 'club' my TARDIS, didn't you?" the Doctor says to Ranma.

He then turns towards the television set.

"Wait, did they just say that Lazarus will CHANGE what it means to be…human?"

Martha looks at the Doctor and then at Ranma…and smiles.

Later, Ranma, the Doctor and Martha show up at Lazarus Laboratories. People of various stripes in both medicine and the industry had been invited for Dr. Lazarus' grand experiment. All three were in 'fancy dress'.

"I don't understand," Ranma says. "Not only can I NOT get a hold of Cassandra, but I can't mind-link with her."

"She's that close to you?" Martha asks.

"Ha!" the Doctor scoffs. "SHE is Ranma."

"Oh, it's one of those things that I don't understand, huh?"

"Never mind THAT," Ranma interjects, as he takes out his "specially modified" cell phone. "According to my Tricorder function, the machine in question appears to be a rejuvenation device, just as Lazarus says. However, the way the instrumentation is arranged…I wouldn't recommend anyone using it without further tests."

"Could it…extend life-spans?" Martha asked.

"Well, it's possible, but I wouldn't use it."

"Agreed," the Doctor says. "We better make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Right."

"Anything else to worry about?"

"Um…oh."

"What?"

"Just a second," Ranma says, as he changes forms. Although he was female, SHE had dark hair and a different face. Her tuxedo was not form fitted for a female's body measurements.

"Ranma…?" Martha asked quietly, not really understanding the point of the change.

"No," the girl says, as she takes out a huge spatula and bandolier filled with many smaller spatulas from pocket space. She put the bandolier over her chest, and strapped her larger spatula on her back.

"Ah, Miss Ukyo Kuonji," the Doctor says with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Doctor, though I understand why Ranchan took me out to 'play'."

"So…why is that?" Martha asked.

Soon, they found out why…

"Hello, DOCTOR," Rose says, as she sips her champagne glass. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a slimming black dress.

"Ah, Rose," the Doctor says. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise I'm SURE."

Rose sees Martha speaking with her mother Francine and her date.

"And I see that you brought HER along."

"Rose, don't. You've made your decision."

"Indeed I have, but excuse me if I don't feel a _pang_ of jealousy of a person who hasn't gotten jaded yet."

Ukyo, who was scanning Dr. Lazarus' machine with her instrument, could see that the atmosphere between Rose and the Doctor was getting intense. So, she went over to diffuse the situation.

"Doctor?" Ukyo says.

"Ah, Miss Kuonji," the Doctor says with relief. "Rose, this is Ukyo Kuonji. Miss Kuonji, this is Rose Tyler."

"Oh, another one," Rose says with derision.

"Hi," Ukyo says, as she offered her hand while ignoring the comment.

"Charmed," Rose replied, as she took Ukyo's hand. "Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters to deal with…"

As soon as Rose leaves, Ukyo turns to the Doctor.

"I guess she's still mad at you," Ukyo says.

"Personally, she's been a complete-" Martha began to say.

"DON'T," the Doctor says. "Don't go there. It's complicated situation."

The Doctor turns to Ukyo.

"And YOU should do something. Don't let me take the brunt."

"When I'm ready to talk, then I'll talk. Besides, I want to wait until I find Usagi before I do."

"Um, I have a question," Martha asks. "What do you see yourself as?"

"As what?" Ukyo asks innocently.

"Well, you're married…to a woman?"

"Yes…"

"So that makes you…"

"Ah, I see. Well, first, you look at my situation in terms of 'multiple personalities'. I have Ranchan's memories, but I don't do…THAT. And he doesn't mind being with a girl as a girl since he still sees himself as a guy."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"So, as Ranma or as Ukyo, I'm 'straight. I have other personalities that muck up the equation, like O-rini Hanuel being straight, but as a fem, or like Ranko Tendo being a transsexual lesbian."

"Oh," Martha replied, even more confused as ever.

"You know, I wish the good Doctor Lazarus get here soon-"

As if on cue, an old man steps on the main dial, where he was to introduce his rejuvenation device.

"Ah, it begins…"

Sure enough, the Doctor's misgivings were proven correct. Although the device did rejuvenate Dr. Lazarus, the machine had unlocked his genetic code to horrifying results…

"Doctor, take a look at this," Ukyo says, as she hooked up her phone to the lab monitor. "Thanks to my earlier scans and that 'sample' that Dr. Lazarus was nice enough to give to Martha."

"It was a stupid kiss!" Martha says. "And besides, I'm the one who took the hit!"

"And a marvelous job at that," the Doctor says, as he reads the scans. "Bloody hell."

Martha sees something that is impossible.

"Why is his DNA constantly shifting?" Martha exclaimed.

"Barclay's Syndrome," Ukyo says simply.

"What?"

"You've seen this before, haven't you?" the Doctor says.

"Yeah…well, Ranma did. You see, back in the mid-23rd century, a guy named Reginald Barclay picked up a cold virus that the transporters did not recognize. The virus was integrated into his genetic code, but the flaw in this integration process unlocked his genetic roots. AND…it produced a virus that caused others to devolve along different lines."

"So, were you infected?"

"No, because of my potent immune system that fought off the effects. I still carry the virus, but in dormant state."

"So, how did this Barclay guy get cured…or did he?"

"They used my embryonic tissue from my bone marrow to fashion a cure."

Surprisingly, adults can still produce embryonic tissue, as long as the cells properly regulate the process of cell division. The affects of aging can stymie this process.

"Then that's what we'll use," the Doctor says, as he rummages through the drawers of the lab. "Ah, medical supplies."

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Martha asks.

"Collecting embryonic tissue so that we can synthesize a cure for Dr. Lazarus, of course."

"And how are we suppose to get embryonic tissue?" Ukyo asks.

The Doctor turns around with grin on his face, and a large needle in hand.

"Oh, noooooo. No way!"

"Aw, come on. A little…pain won't hurt."

"Grrrr, fine."

Ukyo strips of her weapons, lifts up her dress, and lies on her stomach on the counter top.

"Just get it over with."

"What do you want me to do, Doctor?" Martha says.

"Use the sonic screwdriver at setting 69 around the point of entry. It will help Ukyo's body to create enough endorphins to dull the pain. Plus, knowing Miss Ukyo's background, she'll use tradition a meditative technique that will take care of the pain."

"Okay…"

The Doctor takes an alcoholic swab, cleans the area, and-

"I'm entering into Miss Ukyo…now."

Martha activated the screwdriver.

Ukyo gritted her teeth, as she began to relax. Maybe…a bit TOO much…

"Doctor, why is Ukyo…moaning?" Martha asked.

"Her…pleasure centers are turned on…no pun intended. Now, I'm almost done-"

"Just hurry, Doctor!" Ukyo cried out. "I don't know how long I can take…take…it…"

"Done," the Doctor says, as he pulls his needle out of Ukyo's thigh. "Martha, stay with Ukyo while I finish the rest of this."

"Okay," Martha says. "Do you need anything?"

"Um, do you have a cigarette?" Ukyo replied with a sigh of contentment.

"Ewww…"

With cure in hand, the Doctor and company confronts Dr. Lazarus, just as he pounced on Martha's sister Tish.

"Dr. Lazarus, get away from her!" the Doctor says.

"Why should I stay away from what I want?" the young Lazarus says, as he began to jerk.

"Uh, oh," Ukyo says to her self, as she places her hand on the hilt of her large spatula.

"Tish, please," Martha says. "Come HERE.

"Why?" Tish replies. "You're just jealous-!"

"RRRRRRAAAARGGGGGH!" Lazarus roars, as it mutates into some sort of lobster thing…a BIG lobster thing.

"Miss Ukyo-" the Doctor warned, as Lazarus' tail moved into position.

Ukyo looks back with her Sharingan eyes.

"Oh my god," Martha cried out, upon seeing the Ukyo's eyes.

"You think you can do it?" the Doctor asks.

"Don't worry, Doctor," Ukyo says with a smile. "I have this jack-ass where I want him-"

Just then, Lazarus struck-

SWISS!

SWAT!

BOOM!

Without even bothering to look in Lazarus' direction, Ukyo smashed the mutant into the roof of the building, where Lazarus had taken Tish for a more intimate moment.

"Wow," Tish said with wonder.

And then, Ukyo threw the cure into Lazarus' head.

FFFT!

"Arrrrrgh!" Lazarus cries out, as the needle was jammed into forehead, thanks to Ukyo's skill in thrown weapons. He now had the body of some sort of scorpion creature-like creature.

"It's working!" Martha yells, as Lazarus was reverting to normalcy.

With Lazarus down unconscious, Martha took the readings.

"He's stabilizing, but now he carries the mutation."

Tish turns to the Doctor.

"What is going to happen to Dr. Lazarus?" Tish asks.

"We'll deal with THAT," says Rose, as a group of armed men storm the room.

"Rose?"

"We couldn't act against Dr. Lazarus for conducting an ill-conceived experiment," Rose says, as she looks as Lazarus is wrapped in a blanket. "Especially since the Ministry of Defense has so much clout in government these days."

"What's going to happen to Dr. Lazarus?" Martha asks.

"He'll be taken care of. I'm sure that the Doctor can vouch for my sincerity."

The Doctor looks at Rose with concern.

"What happened to you?"

Rose smiles a sad smile.

"Death has happened to me, Doctor. Mom was right when she said that I would change because of you. Funny how I resented that."

Rose turns to Ukyo, and then back at the Doctor.

"If you see my Father, tell him…that I am sorry that things have turned the way that they have."

And with that, Rose leaves a perplexed group.

"It's going to be okay, right?" Martha asked. "Right?"

_Needing to get out of town fast, the TARDIS pushes forward, as Ranma attempts to track Usagi's temporal signature. The one is clear that she never materialized on any of these stops, just went by them as she traveled to wherever she ended up. Suffice it to say, Ranma was a determined man, and he would meet others who were equally so…with deadly results…_

"Here ya go," Ranma says, as he finishes add feature to the Doctor's modification to Martha's phone. "Now, you have 'tricorder' features just like mine."

Martha accepts the phone and smiles.

"Guys, this is SO great," Martha says. "I can use this to help me in my diagnosis in case you or the Doctor are injured. AND…I can call me Mum."

"Well, you DO 'universal' roaming privileges now," says the Doctor. "Just don't go making calls after 2400 hours."

"Why? You charge more or something?"

"Or something," Ranma interjects. "What happens is that the machine intelligence of Autocthonia locks onto your signal…and drains the brain."

"And then," the Doctor says, as he circles the control panel. "They plant a meme into your head that turns you into a clockwork person."

"Clockwork?"

"Oh, yeah," Ranma says, wanting to stifle a chuckle. "The meme tells your body to manufacture a resin that encases the entire body. The next thing that happens is that you pop-out of your cocoon nude…but thinking like a machine."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because WE are clockwork," the Doctor says, as he began to move like an automaton. "Join us…"

"Ranma-?" Martha began to say, as she turns to face Ranma, who now looked like a cyborg.

"Join us," Ranma said in a computerized voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Martha screamed.

And then, the Doctor and Ranma burst out laughing.

"You…you…you guys!" Martha says, as she smacks the arms of the Doctor and Ranma.

"OW!" they say in unison.

"Scaring me like THAT!"

"It's just a joke, Martha," Ranma said, as he removed his disguise.

"So these Clockwork Men don't exist?"

"They DO, but not in this context," the Doctor says. "The phone's okay-"

FWOOOOM!

The TARDIS begins to shake, as the alarm indicating that a distress signal had been picked up rings.

"You guys…?"

"No, this is real," Ranma says, as he goes over to stabilize the TARDIS' trajectory.

"Stopping…now," the Doctor says.

CHOOOOMMMMM…

"There we go," the Doctor says. "Let's go find out what's up…"

It turned out that the TARDIS would wind up on a transport vessel sometime in the future, far from Earth. Unfortunately, said vessel had only 42 minutes before it plunges into a star within the Tirachi System. Worse, the TARDIS was now stuck in the section that was now too hot to enter.

"See? I TOLD you we should have had that remote installed!" Ranma complains.

"Who the hell are YOU three?" says a temperamental woman.

"I'm Martha, he's Ranma and that's the Doctor," Martha says. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Fine," the woman says. "I'm Kath McDonell, the Captain of the SS _Pentallian_…and we have a bit of a problem…"

It turned out that someone or something was sabotaging the ship, starting with the ship's engine.

"Fixing the ship is fine, but we have the time to do a decent job of it," Ranma says.

"But we could use the booster generators instead," the Doctor says. "You keep working on that engine, while I re-route the back ups-"

"BURN WITH ME!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"That came from the medi-lab!" says McDonell's assistant named "Scannell".

"Martha, you and Riley get to the back-up generators, Ranma, continue your work, and McDonell…you're with me."

As everyone goes about his or her business, Ranma could help but feel…a sense of great loss all around him…

_Later…_

"I cannot let you harm these people," Sailor Helios says, as the surviving crew stood by her. Using her sense, which was confirmed by the Doctor, it turned out that this particular star was alive, and that it was McDonell who illegally scooped hydrogen from Tirachi's surface for cheap fuel. Only when Ranma became Sailor Helios that she knew exactly what had happened, and was communicating with the creature.

"Then burn with me," the entity-possessed husband of McDonnell. Korwin had somehow gotten in contact with the entity that lived in the star below.

"So be it," 'Helios says, as she steps forth.

"Ranma, don't-" the Doctor yelled.

"It's the only way to end this peaceful…"

'Helios took off Korwin's wield mask, which allowed the entity some measure of control over who he vaporizes. Already, he has killed three people by using the power of a star…

"DO IT."

Korwin opens his eyes.

"Ranma!" Martha screams, as the room glows a hot bright light…

FWOOOSH!

And then, there was nothing.

"Ranma-?" the Doctor says, as he opens his to see that 'Helios was gone. However, Korwin was lying on the ground.

"Korwin?" McDonnell cries, as she scampers to her husband.

The Doctor examines Korwin.

"Well?" Martha asked.

"He's…fine," replies the Doctor. "I don't know how Ranma did it-"

And then-

CREEEEEEEEK-!

Everyone could tell that the ship was moving.

Riley, a crewmember, checks the computer instruments.

"All the fuel we picked up here is being dumped back into the star below, but something is pushing us to safety…"

The Doctor suddenly beams a bright smile.

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Ranma…is ALIVE!"

Outside the transport ship, Sailor Helios, with the added boost of the power of a star, pushes the _Pentallian_ to safety. A stream of energy seemingly dances around her…

YOU HAVE SHOWN US A BETTER WAY, RANMA SAOTOME OF EARTH. ACCEPT OUR GIFT AS A TOKEN OF OUR GRATITUDE…

Every cell in Sailor Helios' body began to alter. Before, she could only draw energy from a star for her extra power. Now…she WAS a living star.

'Helios aura and eyes glowed, as she nodded her thanks. She would have gladly given her life to save those who could not defend themselves.

"THANK YOU," 'Helios says. "I SHALL USE YOUR GIFT WISELY."

And with that, the entity returns home.

As for what was left of the crew of the cargo ship _Pentallian_, McDonnell would go on to turn herself in, and accept the consequences for her unintended actions.

* * *

And that was a week ago, TARDIS' time.

Although he was back in his normal body, the extra power boost had affected even Ranma. While he didn't get an energy boost in his "normal" body _per se_, Ranma did feel a bit light-headed, as if he went on a binge-drinking spree. The Doctor said that it'll be some time before his body adjusts the power increase within Ranma's "Sailor Helios" form.

A short time later, Ranma went into the main central room of the TARDIS. He decided to work on that automation recall sequence, when he sees the Doctor doing work on his workstation.

"Hey, Ranma," the Doctor says, as he adjusts his glasses. These were not ordinary glasses, by the way, but it did allow him to see things that could not be seen by the naked eye. "I'm surprise that you are up."

"I couldn't sleep, Doc," Ranma says, as he pulls up a high seat at the control panel. "I'm still thinking of…Usagi."

"I see," the Doctor says. "Then you should know that I've found an easier way to locate her. In fact, I say that by tomorrow…we'll see Usagi again."

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 48: "2008" (Act 18).**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Thank you for your generosity, Master," Usagi says with a bow, as she accepts a silver ring with an Atlantean inscription. It read: _From the Sunaj, to the Sunaj and for the Sunaj._

Sir Darion, the son Lord Endarion of the Atlantean Sunaj clan, smiles at the compliment. For many months now, Darion has been grooming Usagi to be the perfect concubine…and his general when he decides to claim the leadership of his clan. And, with the help of the obedience collar, Darion's desires might come to fruition. For if he can get Usagi to love him unconditionally, then he will be that much further towards his goals.

"You are welcome, my dear Usagi," Darion says with an approving smile. "With that ring, I am proclaiming that you will no longer be a slave, but rather that you will become a full member of my House."

"Thank you, Master. I will do whatever it takes to fulfill your desires."

Darion nods his head approvingly. In actuality, the ring serves to bind Usagi to him forever. For once the obedience collar is removed, he would need to have Usagi to have enough freewill to act independently for his grand scheme. A robot he did not need; a minion will be sufficient. The ring would be conditioned so that should Usagi ever removes the ring from her person, she will die instantly. However, Darion felt confidant to know that his conditioning program will be a success, rather than a failure…

"Usagi, do you love me?" Darion asks.

"M-Master?"

"I want to know that you love me."

"O-okay, Master," Usagi says, as she rose from the dinner seat. She loosens her frock, which causes her clothes to come off.

Darion had to admit that Usagi was indeed beautiful, as the brainwashed Moon Princess saunters to where Darion sat. Darion scoots his chair around so that he could take in Usagi's glorious form.

"How do you wish for me to love you?"

"In tomorrow, we shall consummate our relationship. However, for now…'please' me."

Nodding in understanding, Usagi gets to work on 'pleasing' her owner…

_Meanwhile…_

The whining sound of a certain TARDIS could be heard, as a blue British police box appears. And then-

"We're here," the Doctor says, as he and his companions exit the transport. "At least, according to my calculations."

The surrounding area was what appeared to be ruins of some sort, alien in origin. Interestingly, the ruins were very recent. However, there was something weird about the landscape. For one thing, there were a lot of flesh tones within the landscape, and very little in the way of vegetation.

"Where do you think we are, Doctor?" Martha asked. She would rather be on Earth than on some distant world…as she looks up to see three moons.

"I am not sure," the Doctor says, as he looks up at the night sky.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

The Doctor turns his head towards Martha.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised that you are clueless about where we are, that's all."

"What's surprising about that? I may be knowledgeable about a lot of things, but I'm not omnipotent."

Martha then turns to Ranma, who was checking out the soil.

"Okay, then do YOU know where we are?"

"I'm not sure what world we are on, but we are somewhere outside of the 'Three-Galaxies' Cluster."

"Really?" the Doctor says.

"Yep," Ranma says, as he points towards the night sky. "There's the 'Hammer' Galaxy. And over THERE…is the 'Anvil' Galaxy and the 'Sickle' Galaxy."

"No wonder we hit that snag," the Doctor says.

"What does THAT mean, Doctor?" Martha asks.

"It means we are in an alternate timeline," Ranma says. "Apparently, Usagi's trail cut a swath through the timelines, making it easier to cross trans-dimensional barriers."

"So there's an Earth in this…Universe?"

"'Earth-17', to be exact," Ranma says. "Or what I like to call, 'Rifts-Earth'."

"So in every parallel world, there are other Earths?"

"Generally speaking, yes," the Doctor says. "However, think of these multiple Earths in a nested form. For example, although there are 52 different timelines within this Reality, there could be infinite number of Realities containing 52 other timelines. Or more. Or less. Each Reality has its unique properties. Here, let me show you…"

The Doctor takes a sick from the ground, and draws a straight line.

"Simple and linear, correct?"

"Yes…"

He then draws a "branch" from the main timeline.

"With every action, there is a divergent action, correct?"

"I understand THAT, but how does that relate to US?"

"Instead of lines, we have clusters with their own lines and branches."

"Oh. So, where did all this began?"

"Basic laws of Quantum Mechanics," Ranma says. "Infinite possibilities equal infinite outcomes."

"Like yes, no and maybe," Martha says. "So you're saying that our Reality came about…simply by chance?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't think I like of THAT. I mean, what if there is an evil Martha Jones out there?"

"Then ponder this, Martha," the Doctor says, as he throws away his stick. "If there are infinite possibilities, what is the likely hood that you, me and Ranma are nothing more than fictional characters?"

"I definitely don't like the sound of THAT."

"We can have this philosophical debate LATER," Ranma says, as he heads in one direction, which was up the stairs of an old amphitheater. "And I think I know where we are now. In fact, I KNOW where we are now. I'm just surprised that I didn't recognize it before."

"Really? Where are we then?"

"Wormwood."

_Meanwhile…_

FLASH!

"Huh?" Mamoru says as he woke up again. He no longer found himself in the bathroom, but instead-

'Wait,' Mamoru thought to himself. 'What is that sensation-?'

He looks down.

"USAGI!" Mamoru yells, as he gets up suddenly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Usagi stands up from her "work".

"I was pleasing you, Master," Usagi says innocently. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Mamoru was torn. He has always wanted Usagi, which is why his other relationships—first Rei and then Naru—have not been successful. But now…he has Usagi all to himself. And with no Ranma around, he will be his own man with the woman he loves. Plus, as Darion, he'll have power and wealth. AND…he'll never have to be reincarnated as Hoshi Sato, the future Sailor Terra. Sure, he'll have to abandon his oath as the "Protector of the Earth" as a means of having his dreams, but, hey, let that sex-change jerk take on THAT responsibility…

"Master?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru sits back down.

"Please me," Mamoru says. Unknown the Warrior of Earth, the longer he lives Darion's life, the more he would be influenced by it. But at this point, it is doubtful that Mamoru would even care…

"Of course…Master…"

As the sun rose over the horizon of this alien world, Martha could only say one thing:

"Gawd, this place looks ugly!"

"How so?" the Doctor asks, as he and his companions walked through the seemingly endless plane. So far, they have avoided the Roaming Towers (spires of flesh that can move of the demonic "Unholy" (a cross between a bat and a gorilla). However, based upon Ranma's experience, they would need to go to the heart of "enemy" territory in order to find Usagi.

"You know those cartoons feature bugs or whatever having entire communities on the skin of some dog?"

"Yes…"

"Well, THAT scenario is like THIS. There's hardly any grass, trees OR dirt, and there are so many skin discoloration on the surface that everything looks like PUKE. Not to mention…I'm famished. Where are we going to get something to eat?"

"Well, then perhaps that's where I come in," Ranma says, as he takes out a red crystal.

"What do you have there, Ranma?"

"Buried all around are these crystals, which were formed in the same manner that diamonds, emeralds and other precious stones are formed. The difference is that these crystals contain sparks of this world's life force, with red crystal being the more energetic of these crystals. The natives here actually use these things as a primary power source. However, those that can utilize these crystals the most efficiently can do THIS…"

Ranma placed the crystal onto the surface. He then closed his eyes and began to speak Atlantean. Luckily, the TARDIS understood Atlantean, so it translated what Ranma was saying.

"What is he doing, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Ranma is asking the planet for water and sustenance," the Doctor says.

"You mean…this place is alive?"

Suddenly, two small spires break through the surface of the ground. The tops burst open to reveal a clear liquid and thick, white foam.

"Soup's on," Ranma says, as dipped his hand into the goo.

"What is THAT?" Martha asked.

The Doctor dipped his hand into the white pus.

"Mmmm, tasty," the Doctor says. "It's appears to be a sweetened protein."

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought it was pus or something."

"That's exactly what it is," Ranma says.

"Yuck!"

"Don't be like," the Doctor says. "Humans eat strange things all the time."

"But pus?"

"Well, at least drink SOMETHING," Ranma says, as he finishes drinking from the makeshift spout.

"What? That's URINE?"

"No, it's NOT."

"Well…okay…"

As Martha sipped on the liquid, the Doctor turns Ranma.

"Assuming that you know what you are doing, what do you recommend?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, the problem is that humans, save for the Sunaj and the Blind Warrior Women, are seen as nothing but slaves, servants and fodder. If Usagi is in there, we'll have to go through a lot of obstacles."

"So why not just…blow stuff up?" Martha asked.

"The moment I make my presence known, we'll end up facing an obstacle that could put the two of you and Usagi in danger," Ranma says. "We do this quietly-"

"You there!" yells a voice.

The party sees four women dressed in scantily clad armor. There wore centurion helmets with the visor down, and with weapons drawn.

"Who are they?" Martha asked, as she got behind the Doctor.

"Blind Warriors," Ranma says.

"So, what's next?" the Doctor says, as he got his sonic-screw driver ready for action.

An idea hits Ranma like a ton of bricks.

"An idea…"

_Hours later…_

The Overlord who oversees matters of security of Lord Splynnwraith's domain on Wormwood sees that the Blind Warriors have brought in…prisoners.

"First catch of the day, I see," says the officer.

"Yes, sir," says one of the women, as she pushes Martha and the Doctor in front. "We caught them in the wilderness area."

"No doubt that they are either spies of the Cathedral…or were looking for them," the Overlord says. He then turns to the male.

"State your purpose. It'll make your interrogation that much easier."

The Doctor, who was feigning injury, suddenly looks up…and smiles.

"Ranma? Will you do the honors?"

The Blind Warriors suddenly spring into action, as they quickly subdue the Overlord with a well-coordinated attack. Once the Overlord was subdued-

POOF!

Ranma reappeared, after employing a combined shadow-clone and disguise jutsu.

"I GOT to learn how you do that, Ranma," Martha says.

"Now, my large friend," the Doctor begins. "You will tell us where this person is."

Martha shows the Overlord a picture of Usagi.

"I am an OVERLORD, and a servant of the Splugorth. I will NEVER TELL-"

Ranma grabs the huge alien by the collar.

"And I happen to know a number of techniques that will make the 'pain enabler' seem like a mild sting…IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS!"

A 'pain enabler' is a marvel of bio-wizardry. Essentially a type of squid fused to a hand-held device that burrows into the skin, and attaches itself directly the victim's nervous system. Not only will it compel the person to speak, but also it does so while it digest the person while awake. And so…

"What...do you wish to know?" the Overlord says.

"Good boy," the Doctor says.

_A short time later…_

Guests of all stripes arrived at the wedding ceremony of Sir Darion and his concubine Usagi. This came to a surprise to all parties concerned since Darion was suppose to marry the daughter of a rival house…

Atlantean fashion was modeled after a look that combines Greek, Eastern and Renaissance styles. Representatives of all stripes attended this event.

And then, the wedding ceremony officially began.

As the music began to play, her female handlers escorted Usagi to the altar with her in her white dress. Her chastity will soon be taken off at the end of the ceremony, as it is customary within the Sunaj clan. Usagi smiled, but it was a fake smile. Luckily, the wedding veil obscured a single tear from her right eye.

And then the music stops.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…

Martha peeks inside the temple, as she stands near the catering hovercraft. Hopefully, whatever the Doctor and Ranma cooked up will come through.

"…And if there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now…or forever hold your peace-

Suddenly, the music begins to play.

"Who dares-?" Lord Endarion says, as he stands up to face to organist.

The Doctor turns around while playing the organ to the tune of "Isn't it Romantic".

"I so LOVE playing music," the Doctor says with a grin. "Especially the more romantic kind…"

All eyes then turn on the young man in the Chinese clothes.

"Usagi, it's me…Ranma," Ranma says, as he goes up to his wife slowly. From his talk with the Overlord, and from personal experience with the Splugorth, Usagi's mind was being warped.

"Of course it is, sir," Usagi replied. "I know you, but…I belong to my Master now."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darion laughed. "Imagine, before you die, that the woman you apparently love belongs to ME now…"

"I'm afraid he might be right," the Doctor says, as he gets up from his seat. "I don't need to examine her to know that Usagi…gone."

"No…I'm not going to accept this-"

FLASH!

Suddenly, Ranma's mind returns what O-rini Hanuel had told him…

_When the time is right, in order to save the life of the woman you love, you must forget about 'Usagi Tsukino'…_

FLASH!

Ranma's mind returns to the present, just as more Sunaj clansmen surround Ranma and the Doctor.

"Doctor-!" Martha yells, as she runs into the temple. "We're surrounded."

"Quiet, Martha," the Doctor says. "Ranma, your move."

Ranma looks up, and then at Usagi.

"Then…I have no choice but to do…THIS!"

Ranma throws a _kunai_ straight into Usagi's heart. So strong was the hit that the force of impact sent Usagi through a temple pillar.

"Ranma-!" the Doctor yells.

"I know what I am doing!" Ranma yelled. He prayed that his hunch was correct, that he would have to forget about the fact that Usagi was the love of his…by ending her life.

A healer goes over to Usagi's still form.

"She's…dead, my Lord," the Healer says sadly.

"You DARE come to interrupt my ceremony and then kill my property…MY USAGI?"

Darion pull out a sword, and was about to charge Ranma when-

"AUUUGH!" Usagi says, as she suddenly snaps too, as her immortaility kicks in.

"Usagi?" Darion says.

Usagi breathes heavily, as she pulls out the kunai. She then looks up at Darion, and then at Ranma.

"RANMA!" Usagi cried out, as she ran into the arms of her husband.

"But…but how-?" Endarion asked.

"Usagi is…Immortal, after all," Ranma says with a smirk.

"Of course," the Doctor says. "It's like my regeneration. For Usagi, upon death, everything resets. And since brain functions are physical as well as mental…"

"It does not matter," Darion says. "I've already placed a special property ring on Usagi's finger. She has to obey. And if she removes it, she'll die…again, again and again!"

Usagi stopped sniffling, as she broke her embrace.

"You mean THIS ring?" Usagi says, as she holds up the ring in question.

"You do know that upon death, the ring automatically comes off, right?" Ranma says.

Darion grits his teeth, knowing that this…Ranma was right…

"Then…I shall kill you myself, you little witch!" Darion roared, as he gets ready to charge. "And kill you again, and again, and again-!"

Suddenly, Darion sees that Usagi was right in his face.

"Don't," Usagi says, as she places a finger on Darion's lips. "It's over. And I forgive you for the acts you made me do to you."

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled.

The Doctor shushes Ranma.

Darion lowers his sword.

"But why?"

"Because before I entered your life, I was imprisoned in isolation for a year. I just…want to go home and be with my friends and family. Please?"

Darion looks into Usagi's eyes…

'Usagi,' says the Mamoru aspect of Darion. And with that, by letting Usagi go, Mamoru leaps home…

At the same time, Darion drops his sword on the ground.

CLANG!

"Son-!" Endarion was about to say.

"Save it, Father," Darion says. "It's over."

Darion then turns to Ranma.

"You better take care of her, or we'll meet again."

"I got no beef with you…save for that thing I just heard-"

"Uh-hum!" the Doctor interjects.

"-But, if Usagi's willing to forgive ya…I won't retaliate."

"And if that's it," the Doctor says, as he takes out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "It's time to say…'adieu'."

And with that, the Doctor—upon activating one of the settings of his instrument—and his party…disappear.

ZAP!

"I do not understand ANY of this," says Endarion. "Why did you let them leave without a fight?"

Darion looks at his father.

"Because I have better things to do…than to fight over a female!"

But inwardly, Darion's heart aches for a little while longer.

_Meanwhile, back on Earth…_

"Mamoru, are you okay?" Ami asked, as she took off the electrodes. "I'm so sorry about almost losing you…"

"Did you find the Moon Princess?" Minako asks.

Mamoru looks into the Senshi of Venus in the eye.

"Ranma got to her first."

"Well, at least that's over…I guess," Rei says.

And then…

"Um, excuse me?" says a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to see an older, teenaged girl standing there dressed in some sort of black suit. She then took off her sunglasses.

"I'm…looking for a Mamoru Chiba?" says the girl.

Hotaru stands up and runs to the girl.

"USAGI!" she yells. "YOU'RE HOME!"

"AH!" the girl says, as she gave out warding hand signs.

"Hotaru, wait!" Haruka yells.

"But-"

"I don't think that she is Usagi, Hotoru," Michiru says.

"Um, right," the girl says. "My name is Security Specialist Serena Tsuki, of the Imperium vessel _Mercury_."

"Did you say…'Imperium'?" Ami asked.

"Why yes. Why?"

"Ami?" Makoto says.

"You're from the _Mirror-verse_," Ami says.

Setsuna frowned. Setsuna's counterpart should have told her that someone was visiting from her jurisdiction…

"Oh, actually I was born some place else," Serena says. "I've come a long line of 'Serenanians' who serve at the pleasure of the Empress."

"Okay, so why are you here?" Minako asks.

"Why, I am charged with protecting Prince Darien, of course! I mean, Mamoru Chiba. Sorry."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"So…you want to get some Ice Cream?" Mamoru asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if I can."

"That's too bad…since I got a free coupon for 'all-you-can-eat'…"

"Well, it is close to my lunch break."

Mamoru smiles. Perhaps…fate has dealt him a better situation than he thought. He'll test the waters to see if Serena would be willing to go out on a date with him. But for now…he has a new friend to appreciate.

_Meanwhile…_

"Father, do you need anything?" says Xenako, the Olympian goddess of war, as she stayed behind the Temple of Athena on Mt. Olympus. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"That's okay, Xen-chan," Ranma says, as he got to the entrance of Athena's domicile. "I got this on my own."

Upon getting invited to Mt. Olympus, Ranma was greeted by his daughter Xenako, who was the reincarnation of the legendary "Warrior Princess". Lately, she has been dividing her time with serving the American government as a member of the superhero team known as "The Avengers", and dealing with domestic life. Without her usual war gear on, Xenako's gentleness shines through.

"Okay, but if you need ANYTHING-"

"I'll yodel," Ranma says, as he raises his three fingers. "Scouts honor?"

"I BET…"

Soon, Ranma enters the throne room and sees Athena sitting on her throne. Unlike days long since passed, Athena was dressed in a pants suit with a laptop in one hand. She looked like the quintessential businesswoman.

"Ah, Lord Ranma, you've made it," Athena says, as she finishes typing away before closing it. "I take it that you know WHY I sent for you?"

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"You want to make a deal with me so that I can take on Wrinkle with your help, in exchange for becoming your new Olympian god of time," Ranma says with a smirk. "Did I leave anything out?"

"H-how did you know-?"

"It doesn't matter, Athena. Suffice it to say, I do need your help in claiming Chronos' weapon: the Chaos Sickle."

"So, you will be my god of Time?"

"No, I will be your goddess of time…"

With that, Ranma becomes "Ranshinko". As Ranshinko, Ranma appears to have the Goth look with a touch of the Far East…relatively speaking.

"That way, I can pull a 'Thor'," the Digital Goddess says. "But I will ONLY accept your job offer…if you allow me to retrieve my daughter Atalanta from…the Source."

"Interesting proposal. I accept."

BOOM!

Ranshinko fills herself being expanded, as she begins to feel the call of the Source to her, as she becomes…a full goddess. Even her clothes changed from modern to one with Olympian influences.

"You are now Ranshinko, Olympian goddess of Time and Information. You codify my words, while brother Hermes delivers what you codify. That is the link that we shall share."

"Fair enough," Lady Ranshinko says, as she prepares herself to journey to the Source. "Oh, and one more thing."

"And what is THAT?"

"Don't try to use me in some Machiavellian scheme of yours."

"What? You dare accuse ME-?"

"After what you did to my daughter Diana, you have no right to accuse me of anything. I will honor our agreement, as long as you remember that being the Queen does not mean you'll avoid my fury."

And with that, Ranshinko disappears.

"I had forgotten that 'Ranma' was Princess Diana's father," Athena muses to herself. "Then again, the mortals do not call Diana 'Wonder Woman' for nothing…"

_Meanwhile…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" says the Leader, as the latest Gammazon, "Shulk" was decked out in some sort of S&M with spike around the trim of the outfit (including the mask). Shulk was seven feet tall, big-boned and had a woman's sexy body. Unfortunately, Shulk was only three months old when she was kidnapped by the Leader, and was essentially all muscles.

"Now, I have the off-spring of one of my hates foes at my beck and call!"

Ranma was furious, to say the least. He, Black Mary and She-Hulk had managed to track down the gamma-spawned Leader to an old "Hulk-Buster" laboratory down in New Mexico. However, they soon learned that the Leader had accelerator Ellie's physical development to maturity, and was using the mask as a control apparatus. Now, he and She-Hulk were being forced to fight their own daughter, while Mary had to deal with the Leader's partner: The Abomination!

"Jen, take care of Ellie, while I deal with this bastard…"

"Right," She-Hulk says with grim determination…and a broken heart. She knew that her daughter was programmed to kill her, but would she be forced to hold back?

Meanwhile, Ranma calmly steps up to the Leader.

"I've heard ALL about you," the Leader says, as he takes out his particle gun. Earlier, the Leader failed to hold back Ranma, due to his resistance to psychic and psychokinetic attacks. "You don't scare ME!"

"Really?" Ranma says, as he hand movements suddenly, and seemingly disappear.

"What did you do, fool?"

"You like having a big brain…how about a BIGGER brain?"

"What the hell are you talking about-?"

Suddenly, the Leader clutches his head in immense pain.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" the Leader yelled, as his already large head begin to bubble. "What…did…you…?"

"'The Big Dipper Fist' relies on redirecting pressure points of the human body," Ranma says calmly. "Normally, at this point, your head would have exploded right now, but I want to know some things from you first."

"Okay…I'll…tell you anything…!"

"Good," Ranma says, as he pokes into the Leader's throbbing head, ending his torture. "One, how do I restore my daughter to what she was?"

"You…can't. I've…physically grown her to maturity."

"Damn. Okay, how do I deactivate whatever means you are doing to control her?"

"There…is a remote on my belt. Please-!"

"And why did you go after Ellie?"

"I…I hadn't planned on…using your daughter…until a man named Sax- ARRRRRRRGH-!"

Ranma stood back, as some electrical surge coursed through the Leader's body.

"Oh, no," Ranma says. "I don't know if YOU are the cause of this, but you are not going to die this easily."

Ranma stuck his hand into the current, and absorbed the brunt

ZAAAAAAAAP!

Ironically, the charge shorted the remote control device, ending Shulk's rampage.

"Oh…"

"I got you," She-Hulk says, as she cradled her daughter. "I…got you…"

THUMP!

Black Mary Marvel drops the Abomination in the middle of the Leader's lab.

"That takes care of that," Black Mary says, as she smacked her hands together, with the Abomination lying face down…unconscious. "I thought he would be a tougher challenge…"

As Ranma carries the Leader's body, his thoughts whirled around the implication that he was being directly targeted. It will be only a matter of time before the person responsible will pay for what he or SHE had done to his newfound family.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: The fates of Ranma's daughters Shulk and Knockout…revealed! Training for the Saotome Kids! The Doctor and company…hunted! And Black Mary meets the terror of Ataru Moroboshi! See you next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Star Trek: The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 49: "2008" (Act 19).**

* * *

"Ah," Athena says, as she relaxed a bit on her throne.

"Am I interrupting your 'cat nap'?" says a voice.

Athena opened her eyes and focused on Xenako, who was in her "work clothes"…which consists of Greek battle armor.

"What is it?" Athena sighs.

"I'm going down the Earth realm to deal with the mechanical menace known as 'Ultron'…alongside with my colleagues, the Avengers."

"'Ultron'?"

"The construct is the product of the _Daedalan_ Dr. Henry Pym."

"Ah, of course. It amazes me that Humankind's genius is marred by its hubris. So, what makes this Ultron worthy of your attention?"

"Apparently, the construct's latest evolution incorporates the female form with the flesh of steel…in a nude sort of way. I do admit that this new 'Ultron' is a beautiful if deadly menace."

"I see. So you, being female, will not be so…distracted."

"Correct."

"Then, best of luck to you, then."

"Thank you, Lady Athena," Xenako says, as she nods her head. She then turns to leave…

"Oh, one more thing. What was THAT all about between you and my father?"

"You are questioning me about MY business?"

"Yes…yes I am."

"Very well, then. The simple matter is that I WANT Ranma to be on my side, when THIS age of man ends, and the Reckoning begins."

"Ah, I see. It seems that you haven't lost your war planning skills after all."

"I try to stay current…"

_Meanwhile…_

The Source…was the source of all Creation. It's where reality comes from. It's where both the Universe and the Umbral realms come from. It represents the beginning of everything…and its end. Many have tried to breach the barrier that separates the Source from everything, and those that fail to pierce that barrier end up as a part of an endless wall. Mortals and immortals alike have been placed upon the wall for their hubris, with arms outstretched on invisible crosses. Thus, only the fool or the brave would still attempt pierce the expansive, endless wall that seemingly stretches to infinity…and BEYOND.

"Oh, my," said the Olympian goddess Ranshinko, as she examined the Source's barrier. Already, her female qualities have begun to take a hold of her mind, since becoming a full goddess…though with a Third-Class License. She hadn't received her _angel_ yet…

"Curious," says a voice from behind.

Ranshinko turns to see the enigmatic "New God" Metron. He wore his usual outfit (blue body suit with circuit lines throughout as a pattern), as he sat on his Cosmic Chair.

"Metron-sama," Ranshinko says as she bowed. "You have arrived."

Metron raises an eyebrow.

"You seem more…feminine, Master Ranma."

"I prefer to referred to as 'Ranshinko'…when I appear this way," Ranshinko replies. "But to answer your question, I accepted the position of 'Goddess of Time and Knowledge' from Lady Athena."

"I see. And when one becomes a god—or goddess—he or she is transmogrified into the pure state. Most likely you became a goddess while in your cursed form."

"Correct."

"And because you've added my understanding of your condition by our discussion, you have paid my 'fee' for my cooperation. What do you wish?"

"I seek entrance into the Source, old friend. I seek to retrieve my daughter's soul, so that she may rightfully live again."

"Hmmm," Metron mused. "Very well, Rashinko. I shall show you the way into the Source. But be warned: the one who is responsible for your daughter's death will confront you."

"Then the rumors are indeed true…"

"Indeed."

With a press of a button on his chair, Metron forces a hole into the wall of the Source.

"This trick can only work once, before the wall to the Source creates a defense to it," Metron says. "Also, it will close within a short time, so you must hurry and find the one you seek, otherwise…"

"I know," Ranshinko says with a firm nod. "If I get trapped within the Source, I become a part of the Wall."

"Correct, and that means ALL of you. And also, should you return, you might find yourself…changed somehow."

"I understand."

And with that, Ranshinko plunges through the hole of the wall…of the Source.

"My god…I really DO see stars…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Washu, what's the prognosis?" Ranma said with concern, as the goddess (and "Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe") used "medi-bots" to exam Elaine Ann Walters, the daughter of Ranma Saotome and Jennifer ("The She-Hulk") Walters.

"Well, physically, Elaine is at the peek of physical development of a mature teenaged, young woman," Washu says, as she goes over her scans. "And this does not include the fact that she's been enhanced by Gamma radiation. But that's not the my main concern."

"Okay, so what is?" Jennifer asks. At first, she had misgivings about taking her child to Japan, but she needed to place her faith in Ranma for once.

"Physically, she is fully developed. However, mentally…she has the capacity of a five-year old."

"You mean Elaine is mentally…handicapped?" Ranma asks, wondering if he should have just killed the Leader anyway.

"No, she isn't, thank goodness. However, when a person matures physically, the brain does as well. This…Leader purposely downgraded Elaine's mental faculties in order to better control her."

"Well, according to the Leader's files, Elaine was to be a proto-type weapon," Jennifer interjects.

"Is there anything that can be done for her?" Ranma asks.

"I have several methods, but the easiest one involves…virtual reality."

"Huh?"

"Since the Gamma radiation was a part of Elaine's development, reversing the process would prove both time consuming and dangerous. Had Elaine been exposed later on in life, removing the effects of the radiation would not be a problem.

"And how would using virtual reality help?" Jennifer asks.

"A virtual environment would allow Elaine to mentally live out the years."

"That's right," Ranma says. "Like we did with Yugi.'

"Who's Yugi?"

"Um, she…my daughter of sorts."

"'Of sorts'?"

"Long story short, Yugi was the result of a science experiment on the alien world Jurai, based upon the genetic 'donation' of myself, Washu, my wives Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol, Kagato the Dark and Prince Yosho…my grandfather. Yugi was born, but almost ended up destroying Jurai. She was sealed away, but ended up waking up to wreck havoc again before my cousin Tenchi stopped her. Now, she is 'sleeping' in hyperbolic stasis until she is able to control her abilities, and is living an entire life in virtual reality free from the pressures of possessing great power."

"Oh."

"I propose to do the same thing here. But because of Elaine's age and condition, there would be no reference point."

"So, what do you propose?" Jennifer asks.

"I propose that you and Ranma join her in the virtual world," Washu says with a smile.

"?"

_Meanwhile, in the past…_

"_Doc!" Ranma yelled, as he pulled the Doctor up and through the entrance of the TARDIS._

_CHOOM! CHOOM!_

"_Cathy, are you okay?" Usagi says, as she checks on her new friend. Cathy Andrews, who faced a life of servitude within the Splugorth Empire, nods her head. A few days earlier, Usagi had managed to rescue Cathy from her master, just as she promised. All seemed to go well, as the TARDIS made a brief lay-over on the technological trading hub known as "Phase World"…until the attacks by the so-called "Family of Blood" began._

"_What are we going to do?" Martha asked. "Wherever we GO…they come after us, and in new bodies!"_

"_I'm tired of running," Ranma says. "It's time to handle this…old school."_

"_NO," the Doctor says, as he takes out a pocket watch with an ornament design on it. "There is another way…"_

"Mister Saotome?"

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he wakes up from his nap.

"Mister Saotome, are you paying attention?" asked the English teacher.

"Yes, Mister Smith," Ranma says.

"You may be here as an exchange student as a guest of His Majesty, but you are to conduct yourself as a proper student of Farringham School," John Smith says. "Is that clear?"

"Of course, Mister Smith."

"Feh," says another student in class. "Like his _kind_ can behave like a proper gentleman."

Ranma raises an eyebrow, as the offending student's desk suddenly collapsed.

CRASH!

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hutchinson?" Smith asks.

"No sir," Hutchinson says, as he straightens himself while looking into Ranma's direction. "It's funny how all of a sudden my…desk gave way."

Ranma didn't mind getting ripped on, but elitist _pricks_ he cannot stand. But even these _chaps_ could care less for the fact that Ranma—according to his "cover"—is considered to be an elite from Japan…

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Usagi tasted the results of her latest recipe. As one of the school's cooks, Usagi could keep an eye out for their pursuers, since she would be not as scrutinized by the Headmaster.

"Cathy, what do you think?" Usagi says, as she handed the large spoon to Cathy. Cathy, sets the potatoes and the peeler down hard, as she goes up to Usagi, takes the spoon, and takes a sip.

"It's fine, you're happy?" Cathy says sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Usagi asked, as she turns off the pilot light.

"What's wrong? Let's see: I was enslaved kidnapped by aliens, enslaved, forced to be a courtesan, pursued by MORE aliens because of your friend's 'origins', and now we're stuck in the year 1913 for who knows long…until our pursuers manage to die somehow."

"And?"

"AND?"

"Cathy, YOU think you have problems? Take a look at THIS."

Usagi lifts her frock to reveal her…chastity belt. Essentially, it looked like a metal bikini brief.

"Here I am, reunited with my man, and I can't get this damn thing off! Why? Simple: because we had forgotten to ask for the key from Darion. That's why. I mean, sure, I can be creative if I have to, but it ain't the same thing-"

"Excuse me?"

Usagi and Cathy turn to see the Head Nurse, Mrs. Joan Redfern. She was going to go over the menu for nutritious when she sees Cathy staring at Usagi's…"knickers".

"What is going on here?"

"Um," Usagi says, as she and Cathy looks around. Suddenly, she acts surprised. "Wait! A mouse!"

"Where?" Joan says, as she looks around wildly.

"I…I think it went out the door!" Cathy says, as she took Usagi's cue.

"Oh, dear," Joan says. "I better get the headmaster then."

As soon as Joan leaves, Cathy and Usagi laugh.

Unfortunately, when the aliens—their pursuers—arrived later that night, they and others would be in for a horror show.

_Meanwhile, back in the future…_

"Hey, everyone!" says the Muay Thai kick boxer Joe Higashi, as he walks into the Tendo dojo.

"Hey, Joe-sensei!" says Karumi, Naruto and Renata, as they bow. For the past couple of days, Terry Bogard, his brother Andy and their friends Joe and Mai Shiranui were staying at the Tendo compound for a few days. Everyone who was any good at martial arts were preparing themselves for the "All-Stars Martial Arts Expo and Tournament", primarily sponsored by the Rantsu Foundation. Ranma had originally invited Terry to help with the kids' training. So far, the only person that was not impressed was Natsume, who tended to be proud of her development of her martial arts. Naruto, on the other hand, was enthusiastic by all this, and, in particular was glad to learn some new _shinobi_ arts from Mai, a member of one of the few non-aligned clans in Japan.

"Hello, Mister Higashi," Natsume says with a slight nod.

"Now that we are ALL here, we can begin the sparring session," Terry says. "Mai, are you ready?"

"Uh-huh," Mai says, as she nods enthusiastically. Normally, she'd wear her ninja outfit that enhances her cleavage—hence the nickname in tournament circles, "The Bouncy Ninja"—but today was nothing more than simple sparring.

"Good, because you are going to spar with Natsume."

Natsume nods her head, as she gets up.

"With this be armed or unarmed combat?" Natsume asks.

"Unarmed, actually," Terry says. "And no special techniques. We don't want the dojo destroyed…again."

"Hey, it's not my fault that the kid is tougher than he looks!" Joe fumes. "And it's not fair that Naruto won by distracting me with freaky trick of his!"

During an earlier sparring session, Naruto used his 'Sexy no Jutsu' on Joe, just as Joe was about the throw off a "Tornado Punch". One of the things Naruto admired about Terry and the others is that they did not need to use _mudra_ hand gestures to invoke the attack. This was the exact same case for the Chidori and the Rasengan.

"Heeheehee!" Naruto grinned, as he gave a "thumb's up" hand sign. "Believe it!"

"I've did all I can to help in the speed department," Andy says, as he crosses his arms. "The rest is up to Natsume."

"Go big sister!" Karumi cheered. "You can do it."

"Oh, dear, I hope no one gets hurt," Renata says. Out of all of the Saotome kids, she was the least adept at martial arts, primarily because of her gentle nature."

After a few minutes of intense stretches, Mai, who was in her late twenties, faces off against Natsume.

"With your look, you could make an excellent shinobi," Mai says.

"Why limit myself?" Natsume smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Begin," says Terry.

For a minute, nothing happened.

"Aren't ya going to fight or what?" Naruto fumed.

"Fine, then I'll go," Natsume says, as she suddenly charged forward.

'Okay,' Mai says, as she took stock of the vector of the attack. 'All I need for her is to throw the first punch or kick, and then-"

However, Natsume chose to tackle Mai instead, surprising her. Quickly recovering, Mai allowed herself to bend backwards, as she flipped Natsume behind her…using Natsume's momentum. Natsume rolled, as landed against the wall feet first.

THUMP!

Natsume then pushes herself off the wall, pivot in an arc to perform a high spin-kick. Mai jumped up in the air and performed a reverse spin. Both kicks collided, leaving both women seemingly hanging in the air for a moment.

"This is going to be a good match," Joe says.

"I know," Andy says. "Oh, and Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Stop drooling. This is NOT one of your 'videos'."

"Oh. Sorry."

_Meanwhile…_

"Thank you for letting me come with you," Mary Batson says, as she and the Tendo sisters went shopping in Tomobiki, a sub-prefecture of Nerima Ward (Nerima City was another sub-prefecture). It was strange that as close as Nerima City was to Tomobiki, none of the chaos that exists within both Tomobiki and Nerima City—where the Tendo Compound was located—seemed to crossover very much.

At least, until TODAY…

"Not a problem, Miss Mary," Nabiki says, as she and the others perused then furniture shops. "I haven't had much time to buy furniture for my apartment and all. And with Mary here to provide much needed…muscle…"

"You could have stayed with us, Nabiki," Kasumi says, as she looked at the home furnishings. "Oh, this looks nice…"

"Perhaps, but for ONCE, I want to live on my own."

"I thought you and Kuno were…getting married," Akane says, as she checks out some of the prices of the pieces.

"I haven't decided YET, Akane."

"You and he haven't-" Kasumi began.

"No, I haven't. Contrary to popular belief, I AM a good girl."

"…"

"No, really."

"How can you fall for a guy like HIM?" Akane said with disdain.

"You have to remember that Nabiki had liked Tatewaki, when they were children," Kasumi says.

"Oh, god," Nabiki says, as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, that's right!" Akane says. "But Nabiki…why did nothing happen to advance your…um…relationship with…HIM?"

"Well…I blame the death of Mom and Tatewaki's hormones for what had happened. With Mom's…death, I freely admit that I was an emotional wreck. Coupled with the fact that Tatewaki was becoming an idiotic teenager with delusions of masculinity—which I blame Principal Kuno for not being mindful of—things just happened."

"If I may ask, why did you and this Tatewaki…get together?" Mary asked.

"I wonder about that as well," Akane says.

"Remember when Ranma was attacked by Kuno, right after Usagi had…disappeared?"

"Yes," Akane and Kasumi say together. Mary was not present when she had heard that her former mentor had disappeared for a year.

"I had to threaten to black-mail Kuno in order to get him off of Ranma's back…by using sexy pictures of his 'Mighty Kwan' form."

"Figures," Akane says.

"Oh, my," Mary and Kasumi say in unison.

"Hey, it's what I know what to do, okay? Anyway, while negotiating, we talked about why he was so…interested in getting Ranma. Apparently, he had learned that his 'pigtailed goddess' was really Ranma, and he went nuts. But…I managed to get Kuno to realize that it was a waste of time to fight someone who wasn't an enemy anyway. But I learned that he was after Ranma's female side—and Akane, for that matter—because 'she' reminded him of…me. You know, back when we were kids."

"That explains a lot," Akane says.

"So…that pretty much started the dialogue between Kuno and I," Nabiki says. "And because of THAT…I think I'm starting to like him more. He's not such a blowhard as he used to be…at least around ME."

"Ah," Akane says. "So, does that mean that you love him?"

"Let's just say that I REALLY, REALLY like him. And that's ALL."

"And I sure everything will work itself out," says a familiar voice.

All the girls turn to see an older, attractive female version of-

"Ranma, it's good to see you again," Kasumi says, as she goes to hug Ranma Prime.

"Same here, K-chan," Ranma-sama says.

Nabiki looks up and down Ranma-sama's form.

"There's something odd about you," Nabiki says.

"Oh, nice to see YOU again as well," Ranma-sama says with a smirk.

"Is everything okay, Ranma?" Mary asked. "I know that you wanted to take care of business and all…"

"It's being taken care of, Mary," Ranma-sama says. "Why don't you, Kasumi and Nabiki continue your shopping…on me. I need to talk to Akane for a minute."

"Well, since you are treating, how can I not refuse?" Nabiki says.

"Oh, I know a perfect dining set for your living room," Kasumi interjects.

"See you later, Ranma!" Mary says, as she waves her hand.

When the girls were gone, Ranma-sama turns to Akane.

"I think we need to talk…Amanda," Ranma says grimly.

Meanwhile, a force of ecchi proportions scours the shop, as it hunts its next prey. Since the disappearance of his old avatar Happosai, it sought a new person to express its will.

'Wait,' it thought to itself. 'I sense…a powerful energy signature that was feminine in nature. And if that's the case…then her would-be victim's panties will prove to be a huge source of power indeed.

Quickly, the force of evil tracks the energy to a furniture store. It zeroes unto the signature that could prove to be less costly in its endeavors…

Time to act…NOW.

Mary was bent over, trying to get the feel of a sofa bed, when-

GOOSH!

"Eeeep!" Mary said, as she bolted right up. She turned to see who was the owner of the offending hand.

"What are you-?"

Mary sees a typical Japanese teenaged male with a lecherous grin.

"Let me have your pretty panties!" Ataru Morobishi says, as she cracked his knuckles.

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 50: "2008" (Act 20)**

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere unknown…**

CHUNK!

Cassandra wanted to cover her eyes, as a bright light was shone above. Unfortunately, her arms, legs and feet were bound to a chair.

She was also quite naked.

"Ah, you're awake," says a deep voice. "Are you feeling comfortable?"

"I will feel comfortable if I wasn't strapped into a chair," Cassandra says. "Where is Rose Tyler, and why am I here?"

"We needed to make sure that you were indeed…Ranma Saotome. So, we had to perform some tests on you."

"I see. However, I do hope that you ALL have your health insurance paid up, because as soon as I get out of this chair, I WILL BLEEP ALL OF YOU UP!"

CHUNK!

Another light is turned on. This time, it was shone over-

"Rose?" Cassandra says. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rose scans Cassandra's face, trying to detect…something.

"What?"

"I'm trying to see if my father—Ranma or Pete—is within you."

"I might not have male genitals at the moment, but I did sire you, Rose."

"Okay, if you ARE my father, what happened to my mother?"

**Meanwhile, in the past…**

_It has been said that the world is divided into two "forces": the poet and the warrior. Together, they represent what one would call "the human condition". Some would say this represents the yin and the yang. Others would say that this dynamic represents chaos and order, a fundamental aspect of the Universe. And others, still, think that this condition represent the alpha…and the omega…_

Ranma felt the arrogance of 'Son of Mine' as if it was palatable in the air. He wasn't sure if it was because of the body "he" possessed, or because "he" felt that his victory was assured. All he knows is that he was in a hall full of partying teachers, and four hostages.

"Tell, Warrior of Time," Son of Mine says, as he points his blaster at Usagi's head. "Do you think you can move faster than the speed of light?"

"I don't know what's going on," says Mr. Smith, as he observes the fact that four "locals" had taken two school servants and his "lady friend" hostage. "But I'm sure that we can come to some sort of arrangement-"

"THE ONLY ARRANGEMENT IS FOR YOU TO RECLAIM YOUR 'HERITAGE', DOCTOR!" Son of Mine says. "So…who is to die first?"

Meanwhile, Usagi thought to herself. Then, an idea came to her.

"Well? I'm wait- NNNNGGGGG!"

Usagi squeezed Son of Mine's "person", hoping that being "human" would have some affect on her hostage taker. It apparently worked.

"Tell your people to let my friends go…NOW," Usagi says.

Son of Mine cursed at the frailty of human beings.

"Son?" asked Father of Mine.

"Let…them…GO," Son of Mine said as he grunted.

"We cannot risk it!" Mother of Mine yelled.

Usagi squeezed harder.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Curses," Father of Mine says, as he lets go of Cathy.

"Usagi!" Cathy says, as she runs to Usagi, as she herself was released from captivity.

"Mrs. Redfern, are you okay?" Mr. Smith asks, as he checks Joan over.

"I'm fine, but now what?" Joan asks.

"Everyone, move out!" Martha says, as she takes "Mother of Mine" hostage…after snatching her weapon away.

"Poor sport?" Son of Mine says.

"Insurance," Ranma says. "The way I see it, you have nothing to lose…so I'm not sure how to take your word."

With that, everyone clears out, living the Family of Blood behind, with Ranma and Martha and Ranma bringing up the rear.

"Set back?" Father of Mine asks.

"No," Son of Mine replies. "They are merely prolonging the inevitable."

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

The goddess Ranshinko, stripped of her seeming, waded through the pure state of all creation, otherwise known as "The Source". Everything that had existed was here…as well as everything that will be.

MY CHILD…

Rashinko heard the voice of the Almighty in her mind.

"Yes, Eternal Maker?"

WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?

"I want to save my daughter. I want to make sure that she is able to have a fulfilled life."

BUT ALL THINGS HAVE AN END. YOU KNEW THIS WHEN YOU LEARNED THAT YOUR DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO DIE, WHEN YOU TRAVELED WITH THE TIME LORD.

"Then what price must I pay to see to it that my daughter can live?"

ARE YOU WILLING TO SACRIFICE RANMA SAOTOME TO SAVE THAT LIFE?

Ranshinko swallowed hard. In spite of not minding being male or female, she preferred being 'Ranma Saotome'. It was Ranma that strove to overcome challenges. It was Ranma who lived life to the fullest. And it was Ranma who cared deeply for his loved ones, and was willing to sacrifice all to see to their safety…

Akane. Usagi. Hoshi. Irulan. T'Pol. Vesper. Uhura. Miranamee. Katherine. Nerys. Lianna. Sasami. Nabiki. Kasumi. Meyong. Miko. Minako. Uxas. Jungjong. Taisuke. Mamoru. Gurio-

"Wait, why did I think of…Gurio Umino?" Ranshinko says out loud. "And why would I have…loving memories of GUYS, one of which is the Lord of Apokalipse?"

BECAUSE, MY CHILD, YOU HAVE LIVED MANY LIVES. A FEW OF THOSE LIVES WERE COMPLETE.

"Great. Even so, if I have to sacrifice my life as Ranma to save my daughter…I WIL sacrifice Ranma Saotome. It may be my duty to protect the weak and helpless, but it is my right to risk it all…to save the life of another."

THEN, YOUNG GODDESS, YOU MAY RETRIEVE WHAT YOU HAVE COME HERE FOR…

FLASH!

Ranshinko realized that she was back at the wall that separated the Universe from the Source. Within her, Ranshinko feels the life force of Atalanta running through her soul.

"I did it," Ranshinko said sadly, wondering if she was indeed permanently female. However, the sight of an unconscious Metron catches her attention. And then-

KTCH!

At the last second, Ranshinko caught a dark, clawed wrist.

"Lady Styx," Ranshinko says, as she turns around to see an alien woman who reminded her of the alien/human hybrid Sil…in her xenomorphic form. Usagi could change into this look if she wants to. However, thanks to her Bene Gesserit training, Usagi is able to avoid the killer instinct found within Sil-type hybrids. But Lady Styx was familiar to Ranshinko, since there was a high alert status within the Green Lantern Corp.

"I take that it was YOU who has been killing gods lately?"

"Of course, servant of the Guardians," Styx says. "I would have finished killing that fool over there, had you not come out of the Source so soon."

"Quick question: why?"

"I would have gone after the New Gods anyway, so that only I have access to The Source, but I was encouraged to act now by a Time Lord named 'The Master'."

"And that includes the New Gods on Earth?"

"Especially those. Funny thing is, he particularly wanted me to target the daughter of Lord Darkseid, not that I don't mind and all…"

"Uh-huh," Ranshinko says, as she threw Styx into the wall of the Source. "Have fun."

SMACK!

Lady Styx slammed into the wall of the Source. Angry, she decided to attack Ranshinko, but the wall began to pull her in.

"NO-!"

Ranshinko watched as she was forced into the proper position of a "T" formation, while petrifying, as she became a part of the wall of the Source itself. For the rest of eternity, Lady Styx will remain there. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end. She knew that the threat of Lady Styx was far from over; Ranshinko knew that Lady Styx would have one of her clones take over her dark realm…

"Thank you, goddess," Metron says, as he straightens himself out. "You have saved my life."

"I did, which means you owe me a favor in the future," Ranshinko says, as she turns to leave the area. "Take care, old friend."

And with that, Ranshinko warps back to Earth. As soon as she sees her older counterpart, she will give Kay's soul to…Ranma Prime. Now she knows why Ranma Prime can act so differently…

**Meanwhile, back in the past…**

"Ranma, let me help," Usagi says, as Ranma and the rest of the lads of the Farringham School got ready for an assault by the Family of Blood and their army of scarecrows.

"Usagi, I need for you to make sure that Martha and Cathy are okay," Ranma says. "Okay?"

Usagi nods her head, as she goes in to kiss her husband.

"You, boy," says Headmaster Rocastle. "That display is unbecoming of a student here!"

Ranma, having to put up with nonsense while being here in the past, goes up to Rocastle's face.

"Listen, HEADMASTER. We have more important things to worry about than 'decorum'. Okay?"

"Humph!"

Ranma returns his attention to Usagi.

"Please do as I say?"

"You know, you taking charge gets me 'hot'," Usagi smiles. "I swear, as soon as I can take off this chastity belt-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I KNOW. Just GET."

With that, Ranma swats Usagi's rear, which elicits a sequel of delight.

Ranma smiles, as he turns to see a disapproving Mr. Smith.

"Are you SURE we were friends?" Smith asks.

"Yep," Ranma replies. "We're VERY close."

"Huh. I do wonder whether or not I WANT to become this 'Doctor' you and your friends have been talking about."

Ranma could only sigh.

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

The crowd roared, as the sexy martial artist "Naruko Uzumaki" moved across the mat like a graceful dancer. Her opponent, a slightly older girl named Makoto practiced Rindoukan Karate. Her style relied on heavy strikes rather than fancy moves.

"Ha!" Makoto yelled, as she brought down a powerful "axe strike" down on Naruko. Naruko, meanwhile, blocked the attack with a cross arm block…and clamped down on Makoto's arms.

"Hey!" Makoto yelled.

Naruko said nothing, as she leaped scrunch her legs towards her chest, and then piston her legs into Makoto.

POW!

"Ah!" Makoto yelled, as she sailed backwards.

Before landing unto the mat, Naruko managed roll into a ball, and land back on her feet. Although she wished that she could use her usual fighting style, Naruko did like the fact that her father Ranma insisted that she stuck to the fundamentals. After all, the whole point of the Tendo Dojo's participation was to advertise the school's capabilities…

"Come on Naruko!" Renata yelled from her seat. "You can do it."

Naru looked over to Renata.

"I thought that you didn't like martial arts, Renata," Naru says.

"I don't, but I don't mind big brother practicing martial arts, Naru-papa," Renata says.

"I see…"

Miko scoots down her row, carrying popcorn and soda drinks.

"I got snacks guys!" Miko says, as she takes her seat.

"It's nice that Mother Nodoka volunteered to watch Genko, Beryl and Ruiko for us," Naru says. "I mean, I'm like Renata, in that I don't particularly care for martial arts, but…"

"But you want to be supportive of Naruto and the others," Miko says. "Popcorn?"

"Thanks."

"When will Natsume and Kurumi go on?" Renata asks. "I know that these matches are just the preliminaries, and all…"

"They'll be on in an hour. In fact, Akane and Terry are getting them ready."

**Down in the locker room area of the "Tokyo Dome"…**

"Do you two need anything?" Akane asked, as she finished wrapping Karumi's fists with cloth. She and her sister Natsume would be sparring in the pairs division within a freestyle format.

"Naw, we're okay, Mom," Karumi says. "I just wish Dad could be here."

"Personally, it doesn't matter as long as he sees our performance of video," Natsume says, as she completes her stretches.

"I'm sure that he'll be here soon," Akane says.

"Of course I will," says a voice.

All the women turn to see Ranma Prime, still in her refined female form.

"Daad!" Karumi yelled, as she runs into her father's arms.

"Father," Natsume says with a nod.

"Girls," Ranma says. She then looked at Akane. "Akane."

"Hello…Ranma," Akane says.

The girls could tell that there was something 'frosty' in the air. But before Karumi could say something about it-

"Hey, let's gets some drinks," Natsume says.

"Ooh, can I get the fruity kind?" Karumi replied.

"Only if they are of the sports drink variety."

"Darn!"

After the girls leave the locker room, Ranma turns to Akane.

"What the hell is this…Amanda?" Ranma says.

"Akane" turns to Ranma.

"You want to know WHY?" Akane asks. "I'll SHOW you."

Akane points towards the mirror.

"Look into the mirror, 'Ranma Prime'."

Shrugging Ranma did as she was told.

"Okay, I see my reflection. So what?"

"So what? LOOK at you! You're more feminine than EVER!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Ranma I know was rough hewed. Raw. MANLY. I don't like you being so accepting of being a girl, you know…and a sexy one at that!"

Ranma folds her arms.

"Since when have you've been like my Mom?"

"I'm NOT like Nodoka. It's just that…I miss the old Ranma."

Akane turns away.

"When you returned from the Otherworld, after the other Ranma went into the past with the other Usagi, I…I was genuinely happy. I could finally have you to myself, at least. But you seemed so…different. I can accept Usagi as my co-wife…that circumstance I don't mind. But you seem refine and sophisticated."

Akane pauses, as she looks away.

"I just wanted to have the rough-hewn Ranma that I fell in love with years ago. I'm just afraid that you being so accepting of your female side has…changed you into something else."

"So, is that why you are here? You're here in the past to be with the other Ranma? "

Akane meekly shakes her head in reply.

Ranma sighs, as she goes over to Akane. She placed her hands on Akane's shoulders.

"Amanda…Akane…you are my first wife, and my first love. But I am what I am. As an Oracle, I HAVE to be above style and substance. But, if you want me to be the 'manly' Ranma…

POOF!

Suddenly Ranma Prime appears as a muscle-bound barbarian, dressed in a loincloth. He then snatches Akane into his massive hands.

"Come hither, and let me fondle you ample bosom!" Ranma the Barbarian says in a deep voice. "And then, I will…TAKE you!"

Akane looked at this transformed Ranma before giggling.

"Ranma, let go," Akane says, though she did file Ranma's altered look for later use. "Now, you're being silly."

"I know," said Ranma Prime, as she appeared as she was before she employed a 'transformation jutsu'. "Look, I love you. I just wished that you didn't have to run away into the past as a way of showing me how you feel."

"It's just that…I like MEN. And what they have make me smile."

"That's funny."

"What is?" Akane asked.

"When I first met you, I thought that you would be into girls…since you DID say that you hated boys!"

"Ranma…YOU JERK!"

Akane lowered "Mallet-sama 3000", her most recent incarnation of her personal weapon, on top of Ranma Prime's head.

POW!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as she rubbed the top of her head. "Hey, I FELT that!"

"Good!" Akane replied, before sticking her tongue out towards her mate.

'Once a tomboy, always a tomboy,' Ranma Prime thought to herself.

And then, Akane goes over to kiss Ranma.

"What's that for?"

"It's my way of thanking you for this talk, Ranma," Akane says.

"No problem, I guess."

"But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"I won't complain about you being comfortable of being a girl…as long as I get to play with 'Ranma the Barbarian'!"

"I figure as much."

**Meanwhile, back in the past…**

"I…I can't do it!" John Smith said, as he and the others could hear the bombing of the surrounding village by the Family of Blood. "I don't WANT to be this 'Time Lord'!"

Ranma sighed, knowing that he should have known that the Doctor would have become "schizophrenic" at a certain point in time during this entire fiasco.

"John," Joan said, as she picked up the notebook that was titled "A Journal of Impossible Things". "As…much as it pains me, you HAVE to listen to your friends. If you DO hand over your true essence to this creatures, you will doom the Universe."

"It's…it's not fair!"

Smith looks at Ranma.

"Why should I listen to you or ANY of you?"

"Doc, you've always told me that to be a hero is simply accepting the mantle of responsibility…whether we want that responsibility or not," Ranma says. "As long as I've known you, you've taught me that for people like me, Usagi, Martha and yourself, we will always have trouble on our heels. But do you know WHY we do what we do?"

"No, why?"

"Because we HAVE to…and no one else will. You will always be John Smith, even if you are the Doctor. John Smith is the man that IS Doctor. We tried to hide ourselves from the Family of Blood because you told me that there should always be another way of dealing with them…other than a permanent solution. Unfortunately, hiding is NOT an option anymore. It's time to act and be what we were meant to BE."

"But…I'll die!"

"This life you are living right now? Perhaps, but I'd like to think that you are wrong."

Usagi clasped her hands. She knew that to stop the Family of Blood will meant implementing instruments of death…unless another option is found. She also knew that Ranma doesn't take "death dealing" lightly, so it didn't take a guess what Ranma was REALLY hoping for…

"Everyone, please, leave us," Joan says, as she clasped the notebook tightly. "I wish to speak with John alone."

Nodding, Ranma directs everyone to leave the house. Martha looks at the Doctor expectantly, having already said her piece a bit earlier.

"Usagi, what are we going to do?" Cathy says.

"We wait, Cathy," Usagi replies. "We wait…for the inevitable."

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

The Ancients' starship, _The Orion_, enters normal space. With the Cylons occupied, and the Imperium fleet shadowing the Colonial ship for its protection, _The Orion_ will continue the search for the missing Icarus-class BC-401 _Enterprise_. Conducting the search was a team that consists of members of the Atlantis Expedition. Normally, taking an Aurora-class ship like _The Orion_ meant a lot of hassle back home on Earth. So, under the guise of a test-run of the ship, expedition commander Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter has authorized Ranma to take command of _The Orion_.

"Status, Mr. McKay," Ranma says.

Dr. Rodney McKay slowly turns his head towards Ranma.

"Do I look like a 'Vulcan' to you, Saotome?"

"I was simply getting into character," Ranma replies. "Besides, don't you see the stereotypes around here? Dex is 'Worf'…"

Ronan Dex growled at being compared to a television character.

"Emmagan is 'Yar'…"

"What's a 'Yar'?" asked Teyla.

"Sam is clearly 'Uhura'…"

"No, I'm not," says Sam. "I NOT some glorified 'phone operator'."

"And Sheppard is 'Reed'."

"Do I SOUND like I'm from England or something?" Sheppard says. "Besides, I'm more of a 'Kirk'."

"Okay, wise guy, then what are YOU then?"

"'Sulu', of course. I AM a pilot by profession, after all."

"You know, you could be right about that," McKay says snidely. "With the exception of one thing, of course."

"Oh?"

"'Sulu' never turns into a GIRL."

"Hey, don't knock until you try it."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be so WEAK," Dex says.

"EX-cuse me?" Teyla says with a hint of danger in her voice. Teyla came from a warrior race herself, though only skilled in ancient combat.

Dex, although he knew how to fight hand-to-hand, even he did not want to deal with a perturbed Teyla.  
"…"

BEEP-BEEP!

Rodney was about to say something more, but his sensor alert sounded.

"Colonel, I'm picking up a distress signal down on the planet's surface," McKay says.

"Is it our?" Sam asked.

"It…is," McKay replies. "From the old files of the area of space, I say that this planet is the world of…Kobol."

"Kobol, huh?" Ranma says. "Then that's where we should go."

"Sounds to me like a trap," Dex says.

"Of course it is," Sheppard replies. "We're in the heart of Cylon space, and we haven't seen even so much as a patrol vessel?"

"We still need to check out this place, since Ranma left a Stargate Iris here," Carter says.

"We didn't have the means of taking it with us, Sam," Ranma protested.

"I'm not blaming you, Ranma. We cannot predict the future on any of this."

"Then why would these Cylons lure us here?" Teyla asks.

"Because the more people sent to rescue their comrades, the better chance of reconnecting that Stargate to the rest of the network," McKay says.

Ranma thought for a moment.

"I say we proceed," Ranma says.

"Agreed," Sam replies.

"Cool. Shepard, take us in."

"Hey, I'm not Sulu."

"Okay, then…you're CHEKOV."

"Yeah, right!"

And with that, _The Orion_ proceeds ahead, with the crew knowing that they could be walking into a trap…

**Meanwhile…**

_They say that the human condition is divided into two parts: the poet and the warrior. These roles are what create the dynamism that exists in the Universe. They both compliment each other and oppose each other. They both compete for dominance, and yet they both can achieve harmony. Unfortunately for the Family of Blood, the poet, as represented by the Doctor, and the warrior, as represented by one Ranma Saotome, achieved harmony. We had tried to bully our way into capturing the essence of the Time Lord, thinking that the Doctor actions towards were a sign of weakness. _

_How wrong we were. Oh, we did receive immortality, thanks to the legendary Moon Princess, but the punishment that the Doctor and Ranma dealt out would make that immortality a curse…_

"Wait!" says Father of Mine, as Hong ("Blacky") Takamura and his henchmen supervised Father of Mine being chained in metal forged in the heart of a dwarf star. They were unbreakable, and could not be broken by conventional means. Thus in the case of Father of Mine (portly man who sported a mustache) would never escape his captivity.

"I'm sorry for us attacking the Doctor and his people! Please don't do this!"

Blacky looks over to Lord Genshin Ranstu, who was asked by his father to "contain" Father of Mine.

Genshin gives the order with a single nod.

Blacky pushes Father of Mine down a shaft of one of Tokyo's newest high rises.

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

"Be sure to have this section sealed," Genshin says, before turning away.

"Sir, if I may asked, why are we doing this?" Blacky asks.

"The fact that this creature tried to harm my parents should be reasons enough."

"But…didn't YOU try to kill your parents at one point in time?"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

**Meanwhile…**

BOOT!

"Nooooooooo-!" Mother of Mine said, as she fell into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy.

Ranma's eyes remained cold, as Usagi held a weeping Martha. Both Ranma and Usagi knew that the body that Mother of Mine had taken over had become a good friend to Martha during their stay in the past. The Doctor had brilliantly circumvented Ranma's usual prohibition against unnecessary killing with a more appropriate means to finalize the Family of Blood's fate.

"Gee," Cathy says as she peeked into the mirror nearest to the control panel of the TARDIS. "I can barely see Daughter of Mine."

"That's because you are in the TARDIS," Ranma says, as he closes the doors of the TARDIS. "Otherwise, you won't see…the girl."

"But is this all necessary?"

"You SAW what these things did, Cathy!" Martha yelled. "It's the least they deserved!"

Cathy seemingly shrinks.

"We better head on back and pick up the Doctor," Ranma said, as he sets the control panel for retrieval. "Besides, he wanted to personally deal with Son of Mine."

"By making him into a pseudo-scarecrow?" Usagi says.

"The Doctor is, if nothing else, creative."

**Meanwhile…**

"Darling?" says the alien beauty Princess Lum, as she flew across the Nerima Ward, trying to locate her lost love Aturu Moroboshi. For a while now, Ataru was acting strange, as if he was possessed or something. But that's silly! She would have detected such a thing by now-

"Come back here!" yelled an outraged female voice.

Lum turns her attention to see a black clad beauty. The girl possessed a single, golden lightning bolt on her chest…

Ataru turns around to face the girl. His grin widens.

"Okay, here I come!" Ataru says, as he suddenly leaps towards Black Mary.

GOOSH!

"Ah!" Mary screamed in outrage, as she felt herself being felt up. She was already upset about missing the Tendo Dojo's exposition match by locating this elusive groper. But to be groped again…

POW!

Ataru goes down for the count. Unfortunately, this conflict was about to escalate.

THOOM!

Mary turns to see an outraged female. She possessed tiny horns, green hair and a tiger-striped bikini.

"How DARE you hurt my husband!" Lum roared, as lightning crackled around her. "Whoever you are, prepare to reap what you've just sewn!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Yay! We have a super-size chapter for "Part 50"! However, this arc is far from over! In the next chapter, the pushback of Wrinkle's revenge against Ranma begins with not a bang, but with a "weeping" (this is a hint on the next foe or foes that Ranma will have to face, vis-à-vis the season 3 "Doctor Who" episode titled "Blink")! C&C are welcomed. See you next time!**


	51. Chapter 51

**The Ranma Trek Life & Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 51: "2008" (Act 21).**

* * *

Sally Sparrow (an alias to be sure) crept along the gates of what appeared to be an abandoned house. A year prior to this day was the Dalek and Cybermen invasion of the United Kingdom. Strangely, the only property to have not recovered from that incident was THIS particular house…

The curious blond climbs over the fence of the gated property, only to be greeted by…a weeping angel.

"Hhh," Sally says, as she shines her flashlight on the statue. It appeared to be made from marble, and had its arms poised as if the statue was weeping.

"Kitsch, isn't it?" Sally says to herself. The girl was proud of being a "rogue" investigator of sorts. From what she has dug up this far, the home was once the residence of the Japanese ambassador to the British during the Meiji Restoration era, and that it stayed in the hands of the ambassador's family ever since. The local authorities have essentially prevented an above-board inquiry on the status of the residence, in spite of mounting pressure from various private interests. Why the government would purposely keep the residence off the market was anyone's guess.

Thus, Sally Sparrow begins her investigation, even as the weeping angel seems to have changed positions…

**Meanwhile…**

"You did great, Naruto!" Renata says, as she hugged her brother. Naruto had used a trick to disguise himself as his "sister" Naruko Uzumaki. The entire family was getting ready to go home after a good showing while representing the Tendo Dojo.

"Thanks, I guess," Naruko says, as she clutched her award ribbon, which was a sign that she could advance to the next round. "That girl I fought was pretty good, actually."

"'Actually'?" Natsumi says with a raised eyebrow. "Little brother, I resent the implication of what you are implying."

"Implying what?"

"That girls are not as good as boys in fighting."

"It's not that at all!"

"Oh, Natsumi, stop teasing Naru-kun," Karume says. "Let's just be happy that we ALL had won."

"So I heard," says a familiar voice.

The girls turn to see Ranma, Akane, Ryouko Hibiki and Usagi standing there.

"I heard…you won your match, kids," Usagi says with a smile. She was dressed in a simple light-blue kimono with a Crescent moon and rabbit imprint throughout the fabric.

"Mom?" Naruko says in surprise. "Is that YOU?"

"Mommy?" Renata says, as she began to cry.

"Yes, it's me, kiddo."

Naruko and Renata ran to their mother, and embraced Usagi tightly.

Ranma turns to Akane.

"I'm surprised that you haven't blown your top or something," Ranma says.

"Eh, I can get a day off, now and then…right?" Akane says with a glint in her eye. She was actually thinking of asking the "present" Ranma to dress up as a barbarian tonight…

"I guess," Ranma says. He was still thinking what had happened earlier…before returning to the Tokyo Dome…

**FLASHBACK!**

The Olympian goddess of Time Ranshinko returned to Mt. Olympus, having succeeded in retrieving her daughter Atalanta's soul from the Source. In the main courtyard stood Athena, the Lord of Olympus, female Ranma Prime, female Ryouga Shin and Ryouga's daughter Ryouko…with the body of Atalanta lying on the marble floor, while partially covered with a silken blanket. The girl was STILL in a state of shock upon learning that her mother "Naru" was born…a male. Ranshinko still could not believe how powerful her future self—Ranma Prime—would become. In some strange way, Ranshinko was itching for a sparring match.

"You have arrived," Athena says. She then turns her head towards Ranma Prime, whose power seemingly dwarfed her own. "I do not mind having guests in these sacred halls, but I want to be informed first."

""Of course, my apologies," Ranshinko says, as she knells by Atalanta's side. "My poor baby…"

Ranma Prime places a supportive on Ranshinko's shoulders.

"Now is the time, Ranma," Ranma says. "Her body is healed; now, she needs her soul back."

Nodding in reply, Ranshinko places her hands on Atalanta's chest and head.

ZUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM…

A golden aura forms around mother and daughter, as Ranshinko transferred Atalanta's soul back to her body.

And then, the aura dies out, causing Ranshinko to nearly feint.

"Take it easy," Ranma says, as she steadies her younger counterpart.

"It…is done."

Ryouga Shin moves in to check on Atalanta…

"Dad?"

Ryouga turns to Ryouko.

"Yes?"

"Do…do you still love Mom?" Ryouko says with worry.

Ryouga looks at Ranma. Ryouga could still see his Naru in Ranma…

"That is what we will need to find out later," Ryouga says, as she picks up Atalanta. "In the meantime, I want you to go with Ranshinko and help out in the coming crisis. Okay?"

Ryouko lowers her head, only to feel her mother's embrace.

"Mom?"

Ranma looks at her daughter.

"I promise we get through this…as a family, okay?" Ranma says gently.

"Okay, Mom."

"That's my little girl."

"I hate to break this family moment, but there is a matter of 'payment'," Athena says. "Ranshinko, belongs to me now…remember?"

Ranshinko was about to say something to Athena, but Ranma Prime beat her to the punch.

"Lady Athena, I KNOW why you want Ranma, for I am HER future," Ranma Prime says. "All this is but a memory for me."

"So?" Athena replies.

"So you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of your equal, now, would ya?"

Athena eyes widened.

"You don't mean…?"

"I am an Oracle by profession, and I may be the Olympian goddess of Time, but I AM the Lady of Apokolips...while my 'husband' is its Lord."

As if to make a fine point, Ranma Prime's eyes glowed bright hot, which was an indication that she possessed...the Omega Effect.

Athena expanded her senses to see that Ranma Prime was speaking the truth. She also knew that by adopting Ranshinko into the ranks of the Olympians, Athena might have made the New Gods more powerful. If nothing else, Mt. Olympus was now allied with Apokolips, something that Athena found distasteful.

"But…but…"

"But 'nothing'. I'm not going to say how, but I DO know that you'll need Ranshinko if you and Mt. Olympus are to survive the coming storm."

"Damn you," Athena mutters.

And just then-

BOOM!

A modified 19th century steam engine appears in the great hall.

"What the-?" Athena says.

A window at the locomotive compartment opens. A white haired, wild-eyed scientist sticks his head out. He then removes his goggles.

"Hey, Ranma, you ready to go?" said the man.

"Yes, Doctor Brown," Ranma Prime says.

"I thought you can travel through time on your own?" Ranshinko asks.

"I can, but why not go in style?"

"…"

Ranma Prime then turns to face Athena, and bows slightly.

"Good day, Lady Athena."

"Just GO."

"Mom…Dad?" Ryouko asks.

"It'll be okay, baby," Ranma says.

"I have faith you, Ryouko," Ryouga says. "After all…you represent the best in us."

And with that, the Hibiki couple (!) board the special train. Ranshinko and Ryouko steps back, as the train starts up, takes off and-

BOOOM!

And with that, the train, Ranma Prime, Ryouga Shin and Ryouga's "passenger" Atalanta disappears in a flash of light.

Ryouko turns to Ranshinko.

"Am I supposed to call you 'Mom' or 'Ranshinko' or 'Ranma'…?" Ryouko asks.

Ranshinko shakes her head.

"I don't KNOW anymore…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

Ranma sighs, as he realized that things have gotten a LOT more complicated, though he was glad that at least THIS thing with Usagi has been resolved.

**Meanwhile…**

The next morning, Sally and her roommate Catherine Nightingale (dark haired bohemian) return to the home that Sally had visited the night before.

"So, this is the place?" Catherine says sees the front gate.

"It is," Sally replies. "And that weird message that I found underneath the wall paper with my name on it."

"What was it again?"

"It said 'Beware of the Weeping Angels'…no?" said a voice.

That's when they noticed an old woman, dressed in a shawl and drabbed clothing, walking towards them. She had her gnarled cane with her.

"Excuse me?" Sally says.

"Huh?" the woman replied. "S-sorry, my dear…I thought that I was talking about something else- ah!"

The old woman tripped and fell, bringing the girls to her rescue.

"Are you okay, mum?" Catherine says.

"Oh, I will be," the woman said, as she touches Catherine's hand.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Catherine said.

"Wot, Cathy?" Sally asks.

"Some kind of static electricity, I suppose," Catherine replies. Then she gets a grin.

ZAP!

"Ow!" Sally yelps. "You…you…"

"Ah, to be young again," the woman says. "Did you know that I used to be a princess?"

"No, we didn't," replies Catherine.

"Oh, yes. I was the princess of the Moon, and was suppose to be the Queen of Crystal…Crystal…I forget."

Sally looks at Cathy with sadness. No doubt this poor woman was getting senile.

"Are you SURE you don't need help?" Sally says.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just…beware of weeping angels…beware…"

And with that, the old woman shutters off.

"Oh, poor thing," Catherine says.

"I know," Sally replied. Then something dawned her. "Maybe she used to live in this house?"

"It's a possibility, Sal," Catherine replies. "Let's go find out."

And with that, Sally and Cathy scale the fence. Had Sally been paying attention, she would have realized that one of the statues of the weeping angel had moved…

**Meanwhile…**

Black Mary Marvel would be content enough to JUST beat up the pervert that had fondled her not just once, but twice this far. However, the charged atmosphere and a screaming alien female told Mary that she might have stepped into something that she shouldn't have. Mary didn't know what was going on, so when challenged, there was only one thing she could say.

"Huh?"

"You…you fiend!" Lum yelled, as she charged up her power. "For causing harm to my beloved, I shall-"

Mary decided to take action NOW, by performing a "Thunder Clap".

BOOM!

Mary focused her power to smack her hands together, causing a shockwave to occur. The effect sent Lum flying back quite a ways.

Meanwhile, Ataru grinned lecherously, rubbing his hands together while waiting an opportunity to fondle Mary again. If one was observant enough, one could see that there was something odd about Ataru's shadow…

Lum flew back, but she, being much more sturdier than humans, was only briefly stunned by Mary.

"So, you want to play?" Lum yelled, as she stuck out her hands. "Play with this!"

ZAAAAAAAAP!

Mary was bathed in electricity. However, being a "mistress of the Thunder and Lightning", she could only have one logical response.

"Gosh, that tickles!" Mary chortles. She then sticks her hand out. "And tasty, too!"

PAAAAAAAAAZ!

"Huh?" Lum said, as she felt her energy was being sucked from her. She could feel her horns shrinking back into her body, as the power of flight began to fade from her. From the look of her stray locks of hair—which were turning from green to black—she realized something.

"I'm becoming h-human?"

Meanwhile, and equally strange metamorphosis was taken place with Black Mary. As she continued to drain Lum of her power, Mary's hair turned from brown to blue, her ears began to turn pointy and tiny horns popped up on her head…

Below, Lum's so-called "Storm Troopers", who were secretly following the so-called oni princess, could only watch in disbelief.

"That black clad foreigner is injuring OUR Lum, Megane!" says Perm.

Megane adjusts his glasses.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Megane says. "This is NO longer your affair."

"But…this is for old times sake, right?" says Chibi with a whine.

"Yeah, that's why I even bothered to BE here, Megane," Kakugari interjects.

"You're quite right, old friends," Megane says, as he puffs his chest. "Even though we have long since graduated from Tomoboki High School, it will STILL be our duty to protect Princess Lum's interests. So, with that…"

Megane pulls out a bazooka.

"Let's protect our Lum!"

FWOOSH!

Lum's storm troopers duck out of the way, as Megane pulls the trigger to his bazooka.

"Where did Megane get a bazooka?" Perm asked his fellows, which only elicited a shrugged response.

BOOM!

Mary was knocked from the skies, causing Lum to fly off in another direction. Lum pulled most of her energy from within her being to right herself.

"Wh-where's Darling?" Lum yells, as she looks around.

Nothing.

She then looked to see where "that hussy" went…

Nothing.

Although she didn't want to, Lum decided to return to her immediately, so that she learns exactly what had happened to her.

"Uhhhhhh," Mary Batson said to herself, as she gained conscious. She looked around to see that she had survived both the impact and the subsequent fall before transforming back to normal. And then, she remembered something.

"Where is that creep?" Mary said, as she looked around wildly. When she was satisfied that the groper was nowhere to be seen, Mary decided to head back to the Tendo Dojo. Unbeknownst to Mary, someone was watching her.

"Most ominous," said the monk "Cherry", as he scratched his new chin beard. Sure, technically, he was not suppose to have one, but it wasn't like he was a part of any particular sect within his faith, now was he?

**Tbc.**


	52. Chapter 52

**The Ranma Trek Life & Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 52: "2008" (Act 22).**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"_Lepus_ to _Orion_," Sheppard said into his headset, as he piloted the so-called "puddle jumper" into the atmosphere of the ancient world of Kobol. "We're beginning our descent."

"Lepus" was the name of a rabbit that Orion the Hunter had caught.

"Sheppard, we read you loud and clear," Carter says, as she sat in the command deck. As much as she wanted to go down to the planet surface, standard protocol indicated that the most senior officer must allow for a complete inspection of any landing site

"Affirmative, Colonel," Sheppard says.

"So, what's the mission?" Dex asks.

"Simple," McKay begins. "We ascertain the status the Stargate in this…tomb Saotome keeps referring to-"

"'Tomb of Athena'," Ranma says.

"It's a tomb, right?"

"Just making sure YOU knew that."

"Anyway," McKay says, as he rolls his eyes. "We check out the 'Gate, and secure it."

"Do you think we'll run into a heavy opposition, Ranma?" Tayla asks.

"Last time I was here, a Cylon _centurion_ detachment was waiting for us," Ranma says. "And we ran into a number of traps to boot, so we should be careful."

"Well, it sounds like we are going to have GOOD time," Sheppard says sarcastically.

"Look at it this way, John," Ranma says, as he plots the vector for their craft. "At least your insurance policies have been paid up."

"Oh, joy."

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi hugged her children tightly, as if she was afraid that if she lets go, she'd lose them forever. However, her senses immediately rang a familiar alarm….

SSSSSSSSSSSSS…

Usagi looks up, and scans the area. This did not go unnoticed.

"Mom?" Naruko says. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, my son. I just…remembered something."

"Mommy?" Renata asks.

"It'll be okay. Besides, some of you have to get cleaned up. Phew!"

"Aw, I don't smell that bad!" Naruko says, as she sniffed her underarms. "Ugh, never mind!"

"Oh, and Natsume? Karumi? Congratulations on your match."

"Thank you, Usagi-mama," Natsume says with a nod.

"'Usagi-mama'?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, it's just what we call are other moms," Karumi says with a bubbly smile.

Usagi looked perplexed, and then turns to Akane.

"Don't look at me," Akane says. "Blame the jerk here."

"Hey, what did I do?" Ranma says.

"Oh nothing…if you call having an entire FAMILY with Ryouga 'nothing'!"

"Oh, god," Ryouko says, as she wanted to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Ranma, what does Akane mean by that?" Usagi asks.

"I…I learned that Naru is really me, and you know that about her and Ryouga-"

"Wait a second," Naruko says. "I'm confused!"

"I get it!" Renata says. "Beryl and Ryouko…are our sisters!"

Renata runs over to Ryouko.

"Oh, what a joyful day this is!" Renata says, as she squeezed Ryouko tightly. "I have another sister!"

"Er, yeah," replies Ryouko.

Akane narrowed her eyes, as she turns to look Ranma.

"Ranma…"

"Er, um, Akane," Ranma says, as he backed away slowly. He practically felt the menace emanating from his wife Akane.

"No, Akane, it's my fault," Usagi says.

"You?"

"Yes, me. And I'll explain later, because I need to see someone."

And with that, Usagi turns to leave.

"Momma…?" Renata says.

"Usagi-?" Ranma began.

"Later!"

And with that, Usagi was gone.

Naruko sees that her sister Renata was about to cry.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Naruko says. "It'll be okay."

Renata looks up.

"Really?" Renata asked, as she sniffs.

"Really."

Ranma was tempted to follow Usagi, but decided to respect her wishes-

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to face Akane.

"Yes?"

"You want to go after her?"

"Naw," Ranma says, as he gathered his family around him. "Besides, we have to properly celebrate on you guys' victories in the preliminaries. Right?"

"Right!" Naruko says with enthusiasm.

"Mom?"

Ranma turns to Ryouko.

"Yes?"

"Am…am I invited as well?"

"Of course you are. We're family, right?"

Ryouko nods her head in appreciation for Ranma's assurance.

Meanwhile, Usagi goes behind the back-stage area of the Tokyo Dome. Spare equipment and similar items was strewn all about the place.

'Blast, where is that man?' Usagi thought to herself. 'I sensed him nearby-'

"Hello, my former student," says a deep and dark voice.

Usagi sighs, as she turns around to see-

"Akuma-sensei," Usagi says, as she bows her head slightly.

The dark master of Shotokan _karate_ bows in reply.

"Am I speaking to 'Lune' or to her sickeningly sweet counterpart 'Bunny'?"

"Both," Usagi says. "It's been a while since you last interacted with my 'Lune' persona, but I am…complete now."

"How sad," Akuma says. "I had high hopes for you…"

Suddenly, Akuma attacked Usagi, with directed force and power that only a martial arts master of Akuma type could muster. Usagi used her palms to intercept the punches and kicks. Usagi then countered by taking a hold of one of Akuma's fists, and-

"Lunar Upper Cut!"

The attack was a modification of the "Dragon Upper Cut". It starts as a "Jump Upper Cut", but follow through with a chi-charged vertical crescent reverse kick that inflicts damage similar to a Dragon Upper Cut…while flipping over. However, instead of a flaming vertical upper cut, the "Lunar Upper Cut" produces a flaming kick. To the untrained eye, a crescent is seemingly formed from the after-effects of the attack. At any rate, upon impact, Akuma was engulfed in blue flames, but recovered enough to land on his feet. Usagi lands in a crouch, and then stands ready for more action.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Usagi says, as she stood ready for battle. She was ready for a "Demon Hell-Fire" attack, when Akuma burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny, Akuma-sensei?"

"I am proud that you have not forgotten the lessons I have taught," Akuma says as he relaxed. "When I had sensed your disappearance, I feared that everything that I have passed on to you was lost. Out of all my former students over the years, you have accepted my methodology without question."

"Thank my husband Ranma for being…open-minded about the use of martial arts," Usagi says. "Even as 'Lune', Ranma's influence has been…significant."

Usagi was referring to the time the time that Ranma had been "Mara Jade" of the Mirror-verse, and it was in that role that Ranma kept 'Darth Lune' somewhat sane. Lune would have been content to remain in the Mirror-verse, had HER Ranma not been killed by that Universe's Yuuzhan Vong. In a fit of grief, Lune left her paradise, in order to make her "good" counterpart as miserable as she was…but not without leaving behind a retro-virus that turned every female into her own clone. That is why the Mirror-verse's version of the Tendo sisters have been seeking Usagi out…in order to bring the former Sith Lord to justice. At any rate, Lune hooked up with Akuma as a means of preparing herself for her confrontation with 'Bunny'. In the end, Lune and Bunny met, fought, compromised and merged together as ONE.

"Then I should meet this…Ranma," Akuma says.

Usagi's eyes flashed with red.

"Don't you DARE!" Usagi yells. "He's…the only one in my life that keeps me from embracing Oblivion!"

"Humph," Akuma says, as he turns to leave. "I KNOW. And I'm sure that your enemies know this as well."

And, with that, Akuma fades from view.

"Do not let this 'Ranma' become your weakness, my student. You are MUCH stronger than that…"

Usagi sighs, as she straightens herself.

"Oh, darn!" Usagi says with disgust. "Now my _kimono_ is torn!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Miss?"

Sally Sparrow looks up at the old woman. She had lost her best friend Catherine, and had lost a potential new friend in the form of the London Police's Detective Inspector Billy Shipton…after so-called "angels" got a hold of him. Something was odd, and she needed to know what this "Doctor" wanted him to do…

**FLASHBACK!**

At "Nightingale's", Sally, still upset over the possibility that her best friend Cathy had indeed gone into the past and lived out her life, ran into Cathy's brother Larry at his shop. Larry ran a video shop that specializes in rare video feeds, particularly DVDs. One such feed sparked his curiosity…

"Don't BLINK!" the man in the video says. "Don't blink, don't even turn your head, because the minute you do…you're DEAD. They already gotten Ranma and Usagi, and they are coming for the rest of us-"

"Do you know who that guy is?" Sally asks, as Larry stops the video.

"Let's see," Larry says, as he takes a look at his notes. "He's…the Doctor."

"Of what?"

"That's just it. He's the Doctor…and this is after piecing these seventeen 'Easter eggs' from 17 different videos."

"Easter eggs" were hidden video clips that typically had nothing to do with the main video. And then there's the Yale key that was found in the hand of what Sally had thought was an ordinary statue…

"Very odd."

"What's even odder was that he was insisting that the viewer finds someone claiming to be the Moon Princess. So, I looked up the information on 'Google', and came up with thousands of references, mostly fictional."

"I see…"

"I'll continue searching for more clues, from these vids," Larry says, as he gathers his notes.

"And I'll talk to the police, just in case there is a pattern to all this madness," Sally says before leaving the shop. She should have known that she was being followed by the Weeping Angels. If she did, Sally would not have gone to the police, and Police DI Billy Shipton would not have been "killed"…like her Cathy…

**END FLASHBACK!**

Now, Sally found herself in front of the Rantsu House, waiting for two people, and one of them has arrived.

"Oh, hi there," Sally says, as she stood up from the curb. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you," the old woman says.

"Sally!"

The old woman and Sally turn to see Larry running up.

"Larry, what's wrong?"

"People…have been asking questions about-"

Just then, a black sedan drives up.

"That's their car!" Larry yells.

The engine's motor shuts off. Sally expected to see these "spooks" pop up and take them all away. Instead, two women get out of the car.

"Rose, why did you let my house go to hell?" Cassandra asks, as she tied back her luscious locks of hair into a ponytail.

"Because, DAD, this place had been compromised by 'angels'," Rose says.

"Wait," Sally says. "You KNOW what's going on?"

Rose was about to respond, when she sees the old woman.

"Mum?" Rose says, as she goes up to the old woman. "Mum…is that you?"

Cassandra looks over towards the old woman.

"Jackie?"

Jackie looked at the young woman.

"Do I know you, Miss?"

"Of course you do! I'm your daughter…Rose!"

Cassandra goes over to Jackie with an examiner's eye.

"Yep," Cassandra says.

"What's going on?" Sally asks.

"Her entire lifetime was stolen from her," Cassandra says. "The Weeping Angels are the perfect assassins, since the victim is randomly deposited in the past."

"Where did they come from?" Larry asks.

"No one knows, but luckily, they are rare."

"If…those things are alive, then why do they appear like statues?" Sally asks.

"They exist in a constant state of quantum flux, which makes them fast. However, so fast they are that they need to be in the line of sight of their victim in order to act. As a result, they need to either be 'ON' or 'OFF'…no in between."

"Then, what's this thing about blinking, and why cover their eyes?"

"When they attack, they need to be absolutely sure of their target. And since they work in 'packs', they don't want to risk taking their buddies out."

"You seem to know a lot about them," Rose says. "And why is Mum alive still?"

"I know about these so-called 'Lonely Assassins' because they've been enemies of anyone who possesses 'super-speed'."

"Like that Flash bloke in America?" Larry replies.

"Yeah, that 'Flash bloke'. And Jackie is immortal, and stealing an immortal's lifetime is a tricky thing to do. It's still there.

"Oh. It's like draining a spring that is constantly replenishing itself."

"Good for you," Cassandra says, as she reached into her pocket and pulls out a bag of-

"Care for a 'Jelly Belly'?"

"Knock it of," Rose says. "What about Mum?"

"The only way I can help her is with the help of the Doctor," Cassandra says.

"That's what this key is for," Sally says, as she shows the key to the TARDIS. "It glows around this Blue Police Box."

"Then that means that the TARDIS is here…and so are the Weeping Angels. Man, does that sound like a cool name for a metal band."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"No doubt the angels are waiting for you to come with that key. But they neglected one small detail."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

Rose rolls her eyes.

"So, what are you saying?" Larry asks. "You—and the rest of us—are going to take on a bunch of creatures that move faster than the blink of an eye?"

"Yep."

"But the Doctor said that they have already 'taken out' two people: Ranma and Usagi…whoever they are."

"Most likely by surprise. Well, I can help Usagi here…"

Cassandra motions towards Jackie.

"But I wonder what happened to 'Ranma'."

"You're Ranma," Rose says.

"The other Ranma. But the strange thing is that I would have felt THAT Ranma die if he did die. I wonder what happened to him…

**1990 CE.**

Ranma Saotome was fast approaching his death, thanks to the attack inflicted upon him by the Weeping Angels. His potential life was drained, rendering him mortal…and practically ancient.

Usagi wept, as her husband was slowly fading away.

"No, I shall NOT leave you to die, my husband," Usagi says. "With the last bit of my strength, I shall make you reborn, but in a way so that Weeping Angels do not come after you…"

FLASH!

Satisfied with her work, she picked up the baby girl.

"I'll make sure that you have a proper home…"

She knew that she used the last of her energies, and that the ravages of time were fast approaching…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"So, what are we waiting for?" Cassandra we have people to rescue.

"Come on, Mum," Rose says.

"Where are we going?" Jackie says.

"We're getting you help."

"Well, I always wanted excitement," Larry says.

"You're the one who wanted to get involved," Sally says, as she followed her companions into the house.

Although they would be successful in their endeavors, there was something bothering Sally about the way this…temporal paradox is coming about…

A year later… 

"Sally, we have to move on," Larry says. He was trying to understand Sally's obsession with the Doctor, but still…

"Look, I have to get your notes to the Doctor," Sally says. "But thanks to what had happened this past year with this 'Saxon Affair', it's proven to be difficult to locate anyone."

"What about US?"

"What about?"

Just then, Sally sees the Doctor, who was running around with a black woman, and two Asians (though one was a blond).

"Doctor!" Sally says, as she ran out the door.

The Doctor and his companions turned around to see Sally.

"Do I know you?" the Doctor says.

"No…not yet." Sally says, as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Sally…Sally Sparrow."

The Doctor looks at Sally, and then at Ranma.

"She's one of yours?"

Usagi gets close to her husband.

"Ranma?"

"Why is it that when some girl comes around, I had something to do with it?" Ranma says under protest.

"Because more times than not it's true?" Martha says flatly.

"But I…am suppose to come with you and help you. I KNOW it."

The Doctor thinks for a moment.

"Ranma, Miss Sparrow is yours to look after. Let's go."

Sally nods her head, and runs back to Larry. She then hands Larry her keys.

"Take care of things for me," Sally says. "And thanks."

And with that, Sally disappears.

"Sally?" Larry says dumbfounded.

Just then, a light-skinned Black woman with sandy-blond, wavy hair comes up the Larry's shop.

"Excuse me?" the girl says.

Larry turns towards the girl, who strangely reminded him of Sally…

"Yes?"

"You said 'Sally'."

"Yes, I was just calling for my girl friend Sally Sparrow."

"What a coincidence. My grandmother's name was Sally Sparrow."

Then, something dawned on Larry.

"I'll be right back," Larry says, as he rushes back into his shop, and goes over some of his notes he still had left from the Weeping Angels Affair. He then pulls out one particular photograph. Sure enough, it was Sally…married to Billy Shipton, the missing police detective. Larry thought that it was strange that the Sally in the old photograph seemed so similar to HIS Sally. And, thus, she was the other victim of the Weeping Angels that the Doctor might have referred to.

"Of course!" Larry says. "That's what the Doctor meant by time NOT being linear, and that it was circular in a…wobbly way. It is the effect before the cause, and Sally was the last variable needed to put to rest the cause. That's why we couldn't…"

"Is everything okay?" the girl says, as she entered the shop.

Larry sets down the picture.

"It's okay," Larry says. I was…just saying good-bye."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just to clarify, Usagi was responsible for Naru's creation, in order to protect Ranma from the Weeping Angels, who did not exist in linear time. THAT Usagi is the Usagi from a year later…AFTER she had her sparring session with Akuma. And with Jackie restored, and Naru recovered (vis-à-vis knowing that she is Ranma), the temporal paradox has been fulfilled. Does that make any sense? Anyway, we'll take a break from Doctor Who a bit to wrap up the other parallel plot points (i.e. the Cylons, Black Mary Marvel, and Naruto) next time. And THEN we move on to finish this story arc with a two-part Doctor Who tie-in featuring the mysterious "Mr. Saxon", and how he's related to the Time-based entity known as "Wrinkle". See you next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 53: "2008" (Act 23)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

After _The Lepus_ lands, Ranma and party trudges along the familiar pathway that was to lead.

"So, where is this place, Ranma?" Tayla asks.

"From what I recall, the 'Tomb of Athena' should be up the mountain," Ranma replies.

"Yeah, well, we're not the only one," Rodney McKay says, as he looked at his "data analyzer and recorder device (or "DARD"), the precursor to Ranma's "Tricorder" technology. Recently, Stargate Command has issued the latest generation of these technologies to the Atlantis Expedition, so Samantha Carter was happy to use them as a part of an overall field test.

Ranma takes his binoculars, and zeroes in on a Cylon Centurion. So far, the construct has not given any indication that it has seen Ranma and the crew.

Sheppard takes a look at McKay's DARD.

"Hmmmm," Sheppard says. "Looks like we have a 'baker's dozen' at the top of that ridge."

"Confirmed," Dex says, as he notices more movements through the brush. "Looks like they're going to surround US."

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"No, it's a feint," Ranma says.

"Explain," Sheppard turns to Ranma.

"They WANT us to the Tomb of Athena. But the moment we turn back, the Cylons are going to try to force us to the tomb."

"Why would these Cylons want us to there?" Tayla asks.

"It's OBVIOUS that the Cylons wants to know about the Satargate technology," McKay says.

"And that means that they do not have our comrades," Dex says.

"Suggestions?" Ranma says.

"Obviously we can not let the Cylons have access to the Stargate Network," McKay says. "I say…we go in."

"What if I don't WANT to?" Sheppard says with a wiry grin.

"Would you knock it off? This is serious."

"Rodney is right," Ranma says. "This is serious."

"THANK you."

"Since when have you've been so…kind with Dr. McKay?" Tayla asks.

"Since the person most likely to be tortured for information about the Stargate is McKay."

"Figures as much…"

Eventually, the group arrives at the Tomb of Athena.

"We here," Sheppard says. "Now, what?"

"Wait a minute," Ranma says, as he produces a pair of white lilies.

"Flowers?" Dex asks.

"Yeah," Ranma says. "I want to pay my respect to an old friend…"

The group enters the main foyer, where the tomb contained the Royal family of Kobol. Originally, the family consisted of the leaders the Tau'ri servants who fled from the Altarian Civil War. One group got separated and went to Earth, while the rest fled to Kobol. From there, the Kobol would thrive…until the original Cylons attacked. They would flee until they came upon a wormhole—that had cut across time and space—that led to Earth, where they arrived in the year 1980. However, an Earthman named Ranma Saotome and his wife made a deal with these Children of Kobol: they'll help them defeat the Cylons if they did not come to Earth, out of fear that the Cylons would attack Earth. One computer virus later, the Cylons were defeated, and the Children of Kobol would find a new home, and thus create "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol". Ironically, the Cylons would return, when a robotics engineer uncovered an ancient data Cylon module for the express purpose of revolutionary robotics. It would be because of this that the old hatreds of the Cylons—engrained in the memory circuits of the robot servants—that would spawn a new threat. Ironically, the Cylons would use the same technique that originally defeated them to defeat the Twelve Colonies. Three years later, with the attack on the SGC ship _Enterprise_, Ranma's worst fear might have come true…

Ranma goes to one of the crypts and stoops to lay down the flowers. He then rises, and bows his head in silence.

"How long-?" McKay says.

Whack!

"Hey!" McKay says, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Have respect for once," Dex says.

"Thanks, Dex," Sheppard says.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he turns around. "Now we can-"

THOOM!

The tomb doors suddenly slam shut.

"We're trap!" Tayla yells.

"You think?" McKay says.

And then, from the shadows, a strawberry-blond haired young woman steps from the shadows. She appeared impeccably dressed in a business suit.

"So…we finally meet, Father," says the girl.

"What?" Ranma replies.

"Hey, she kind of reminds me of your girl-side, Colonel," Sheppard says. "Man, every time I mention you having a girl side, it's a wonder that you haven't been kicked out of the Air-Force."

"Ha, ha, Sheppard."

"Do you have the Stargate?" McKay demanded.

"We do, and we have your missing ship."

"You are you?" Dex demanded.

"My name is 13, and if you do not cooperate, your comrades will be terminated."

_Meanwhile…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Captain Jack yelled, as he held onto the TARDIS…with Miss Gwyneth while the vehicle was in mid-transit.

"How can you do this?" Gwyneth yells.

"I…I needed to do this!"

Inside the TARDIS, there was some commotion.

"Goodness!" Cassandra yells, as she monitored the readings. "That idiot is pulling us off course!"

"What can I do?" asked Mickey.

Cassandra turns to Mickey Smith.

"Mickey, I need you to take the blue and black tubes, and switch the ends."

"You got it, Cassie!" Mickey replies as he gets to work.

Cassandra gives Mickey a dirty look before refocusing on the task at hand.

"Just hang on tight," Cassandra says. She then turns to her "wife". "Jackie to the auxiliary systems."

Jackie (i.e. a disguised Usagi) makes the switch.

"Ranma, the flux capacitor is not responding," Jackie says.

"Doc, we need that capacitor up and running!" Cassandra says.

The Doctor sticks his head back up from within an exposed utility junction, while Rose was helping him.

"I know what I am DOING with my own TARDIS, Ranma!" the Doctor yells.

"Ranma, Doctor," Martha says, as she monitored the readings on the TARDIS panel. "We're…heading for some sort of barrier."

"Let me see that," Cassandra says, as she took a look at the readings. "Goodness! Everyone…brace for impact-!"

BOOM!

Cassandra falls upon impact…and lands on Martha.

"You okay?" Cassandra asks.

"I'm fine, I guess-" Martha begins to say.

"Tst!" Jackie says, as she sits up. "Typical of you, Ranma!"

"Not NOW, Jackie!" Cassandra replies.

"Where the devil are we?" the Doctor says, as he climbs up from the utility corridor while helping up Rose.

"We…could be the in the future," Rose replies. "I mean…we were heading 'forward'…"

After dealing with the Family of Blood, and after Cathy Dupree was finally returned home to the United States, Ranma and Usagi returned home to Japan so that their children can see their mother. This took place after the preliminary match that Naruto Uzumaki—one of their sons—had his sisters Natsume and Karumi had won their respective matches. Meanwhile, the TARDIS had made a stop at Cardiff—to refuel the vehicle on the temporal rift there—when the Doctor was reunited with Rose Tyler, her mother Jackie, Mickey and Cassandra. All four had left London when MI-5 raided the London office of the Torchwood Institute, and had Director Yvonne Hartman arrested for treason; it did not help that the invasion of England by both the Cybermen and the Daleks occurred because of Director Hartman's mistakes. Thankfully, Rose was tipped-off early enough to move important documents that could prove that Defense Minister John Saxon was not all that he seemed to be. Unfortunately, due to both Mr. Saxon's popularity and clout, allies within the British government was getting scarce. So now, everyone was on the run. However, at the last minute, both Captain Jack and Miss Gwyneth hopped onto the TARDIS as it disappeared into the Time stream, just as MI-5 was closing in unto the Torchwood Office in Cardiff. Unfortunately, because of this, the TARDIS was thrown for a loop, and was now hopelessly off course.

"Let me see," the Doctor says, as he read the screen's readings. "Bloody hell."

"What is it, Doctor?" Mickey asks.

"We're…close to the end of the Universe," the Doctor says. "I don't think the Time Lords have ever been this far in the future…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to see what the heck happened," Cassandra says. "Coming?"

The Doctor looks at Cassandra…and grins.

"Quite right!" the Doctor says, as he gets his coat.

"What about ME?" Jackie says.

"You can stay here," Cassandra replies. "Besides, someone needs finish making the repairs…with Mickey."

"Why do I have to stay here with HER?" Mickey asks.

"Because, my young friend, she knows what she is doing…if she forgets to be stubborn for a quick moment!"

"I recent THAT!" Jackie yells.

As soon as they steps out of the TARDIS, they see two bodies on the ground.

"Oh, my gosh!" Martha yells, as she goes to the bodies. "These people are…hurt!"

Cassandra looks over and recognizes them.

"So…it was Jack and Gwyneth?" Rose says, as she closes the TARDIS door.

Martha turns, looks up and back.

"How can you be so…casual?"

"Because Jack is…immortal," Doctor says.

"And Gwyneth…is special," Cassandra says.

As if on cue, the two in question wake up.

"Doctor?" Jack asks.

"Master Ranma?" Gwyneth asks.

Jack sees Cassandra. To him, Cassandra appeared to have a soft glow around her.

"Hanuel…"

"What was that?" Cassandra asks, as she gave warding hand signs.

"Hey, Jack," Rose says, as she gently smacks Jack's face. She didn't like the way the rogue was staring at her "father". "Wake up."

"Oh, Rose!" Jack says, as he tried to laugh it off. "Hee, sorry about that."

"Still the same old Jack Harkness," the Doctor.

"Doctor, how did this girl survive the trip outside the TARDIS?" Martha asks. "I thought it was dangerous."

"It is," the Doctor says. "For normal people."

"Gwyneth is actually from the 19th century," Rose says. "In fact, she grew up on the very temporal rift that we had just used."

"Somehow, I was blessed with abilities far above mortal men," Gwyneth says. "Master Ranma was kind enough to harness them, by training me to utilize those abilities."

"I see," Martha says.

"Well, with THAT out of the way, we should get going," says the Doctor. "We have a world to explore."

As the group moves ahead, Gwyneth goes up to Cassandra.

"Master Ranma?" Gwyneth asks shyly.

"Yes?" Cassandra replies.

"It's good…to see you again," Gwyneth says, as she kissed Cassandra on the cheek.

"What was THAT all about?" Cassandra says, as she held her check with her right hand. She was surprised that the normally reserved Victorian-turned-British "specialist" was so forward.

"It's just that…I've always liked you, but I value our friendship more."

"Huh. Well, the thought is appreciated."

"Dad, come on!" Rose yells up ahead.

"Coming!" Cassandra says. "Hey, Gwyneth, I got some new _jutsus_ I can teach you."

"Really?" Gwyneth says.

"Really."

Gwyneth clapped her hands with glee.

_Meanwhile…_

"Usagi!" Ikuko says, as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm never going to let my little girl go!"

"Mom, it's okay," Usagi says, as she tried to breathe. "Besides, I'm HARDLY little."

"Yeah, Usagi is packing some pounds," Ranma chuckled.

Usagi turns to her husband.

"You're going to pay for that remark," Usagi says.

"I just want to thank you for bring back my daughter, son," Kenji says.

"Hey, it's the least I can do, sir."

Ikuko breaks her hug.

"You weren't hurt or anything, were you?" Ikuko asks.

"Well, I'm okay…but I rather not think about it."

"Oh my baby! She got molested!"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

"First thing tomorrow will see a therapist-"

"Ranma, help?" Usagi says helplessly.

"Can't, I promise the kids that I'd treat them to a movie tonight. Ta!"

"Ranma-!"

All Ranma could do was chuckle, as he hops back to Nerima.

**Tbc.**


	54. Chapter 54

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 54: "2008" (Act 24)**

* * *

_The next day…_

Ranma yawned, as the sun rose from the East while he rolls out of bed. With his Naru aspect visiting her "mother" with little Beryl, and with "Ucchan's" closed that day, Ranma could be just himself for a change-

"YESSSSSSS!" came a familiar yell.

Miko and MInako both sit up from the bed they share with Akane and Ranma. The bed was specially made accommodate up to six people if necessary.

"What was that?" Miko says.

"Sounds like Akane," Minako says.

"Good question-" Ranma began.

"Hey!" Akane says, as she ran back into the bedroom. "Guess what?"

"You're pregnant?" Ranma asks.

"How did you know?"

"You're holding the stick from a pregnancy test kit."

"Huh?"

"In your hand," Miko says, as she points. "And Ranma already told us that you were pregnant."

Akane then realizes that she was holding the pregnancy stick in her hand. Yes, she already went to Dr. Tofu to confirm what she was feeling, but she thought pretending that she didn't know she was pregnant would keep her at the center of attention.

"Oh. But I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well, I was surprise, when you told me the first time," Ranma says. "Surprise."

"Did you ever use one, Ranma?" Minako asked.

"What?" Ranma replied. "You're thinking of having a baby or something?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey, wait a minute…why are YOU asking me about this stuff?"

"Well, you were a mother and all before."

"Yeah, under protest!"

"So, which one do recommend, Ranma?" Miko asked.

"Get the one with the crane on it, not the one with the stork. Hey! No fair, Miko!"

The girls giggled.

Just then, Naruto and the other kids—save for Natsume, who is living at the dorm at the University of Tokyo now—peeks into the bedroom.

"What's that noise?" Naruto says, as he rubs his eyes.

"Your step-mother Akane is going to have a baby," Ranma says.

"Where going to have another kid around here?"

"I think it's wonderful!" Karumi says, as she runs into her mother's arms. "That's neat, Mom!"

"See?" Akane says. "At least SOMEONE appreciates my efforts."

"How WON-derful," Genko says flatly. "More competition."

"Don't be like that, Gen-chan," Renata says. "Having lots of brothers and sisters is neat!"

"Perhaps," Ranma says. "But in the mean time, LEAVE."

"Ranma!" Minako says, as she swats Ranma's left arm.

"I need to get dressed, you know!"

"We'll talk some more about this later," Akane says, as she squeezed her daughter. She then turns to Ranma. "At least SOMEONE cares!"

Ranma sighs. Inside, Ranma was happy for Akane and the impending birth of their child. However, with everything going on, he wasn't sure if he wanted more children at this point in time. Also, while money was not a problem, it was getting pretty crowded living at the Tendo residence. Something definitely has to change...if he wanted to get more control over the situation.

_Meanwhile…_

Mary Batson was wondering the streets of Tomoboki, as if she was drawn to this part of Nerima Prefecture. Either THAT, or Mary was still upset about being molested by some boy, so much so that she left the Tendo residence early before breakfast.

"Blast, where is that guy?" Mary says to herself. She was SO mad that she could…could…

"I'm telling you, Lum," Ataru Morobishi says, as he and a girl walked down the market. "I don't remember what I did!"

"Well, because of YOU, I almost lost my powers…completely, yes?" Lum says. Her horns and original hair-color were returning to normal. "What if Oyuki or Ran some other person decided to challenge me again, yes?"

"Then we'll deal with it…together."

Lum stops, and faces her "darling".

"You mean it?"

"Eh," Ataru says with a hug.

"Oh, that's wonderful-!"

"You!"

Lum and Ataru both turn around to see an irate foreign girl.

"Um, yes?" Ataru asks.

"You're going to pay for molesting me!" Mary says. "SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

A lightning bolt came down from the heavens and struck Mary. When the smoked cleared, Mary was transformed into Black Mary Marvel. However, there were some noticeable changes. Instead of wearing an all-black skaters outfit, Mary now wore a black, leather bodice (with a large, gold-mesh lighting bolt), a black leather miniskirt (with a gold belt), gold bracelets and calf-length stiletto boots (laced). But was most striking was the fact that Mary now had bigger boobs, a more curvy body, tiny horns and blue hair.

"Wha…what?" Mary says, as her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Darling, get behind me, yes?" Lum says, as she gets ready to do battle with this shape-shifting harridan.

"You okay, miss?" Ataru says. Normally, he would try to make a move on the girl, but for some reason, he didn't feel like it.

"Ah, I must go find Darling, yes?" Mary says with a smile, as she takes to the skies.

"Huh?" Ataru and Lum say together, as they look at each other.

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi stretches, as she gets up from her bed. Yesterday, she had to deal with her parents asking her questions about where she was, and what happened to her. As much as Usagi might be inclined to be more open, she did not want to have her parents worry. Yes, getting "molested" more times she cared for was a serious matter, but Usagi philosophy was simple: make the bastard pay for such indignation. In actuality, it was her "Darth Lune" persona that felt the sting of being "molested" at the hands of an evil version of one of Usagi's dearest friends. Still, even when thinking rationally, it's hard not to think of HER Jonathon Archer as her…rapist. Usagi, as an experience time traveler and dimensional hopper had to remember that there are darker aspects of the people she knew and love. After all…she HAD given into evil at one point in life. Unfortunately, in that particular case, Usagi still receives the annual summons to show up at clan Tzimice for Sabbat meetings as the representative of the Dracul, which was one of the reasons why she purchased Castle Dracula outright from her bastard "sire". At least her "sisters" Lilly, Marishka and the others handle the day-to-day (or should that be night-to-night?) business for her…

"Let's see," Usagi says, as she takes off her nightgown. She was glad that the Doctor figured out a way to get her chastity belt off. The bad news was that she promised her Dad that she would remain celibate until her wedding night. It did upset her that she can't be with Ranma, especially since Akane, Minako and Miko had access to him. Usagi was definitely planning on enjoying herself when-

"Oh, darn," Usagi says in realization. She just remembered that she promised Maria and Seikima of the Shikima that she and Ranma would "swing" with them, as part of the condition that allowed Miko to marry Ranma.

"Oh, well," Usagi says aloud. "Seikima is…handsome, for a demon lord, and I can't get pregnant due to my immortality's 'Quickening'. And a deal is a deal, but at least Ranma will take my 'new' virginity first…again."

Usagi then examines her body, and flex a bit. She was still toned, and nice and curvy in all the right places. Her magic tattoos were still present. In fact, being mystic in nature, they were actually branded on her soul. So no matter how many bodies she goes through, they will always appear-

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Yes?" Usagi says, as she quickly wraps her body with her robe.

"Mom wants to know if you are coming down for breakfast," Shingo says through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute," Usagi says, as she suddenly uses super-speed to get herself cleaned up and dressed. She then opens the door.

"Hey, Shingo," Usagi says, as she steps out into the hallway.

"That was fast," says the teenager.

"Yeah, it was, squirt."

"Hey, almost as tall than YOU, Usa!"

"The operative word is 'almost'," Usagi says, as she sticks out her tongue.

_Meanwhile at the end of the Universe…_

"Man, look at this place," Cassandra says, as she looked down in a hollowed out canyon, not at all dissimilar to the homes of the Hopi of Arizona.

"It's all ruins," Martha says.

"I'm not surprise," the Doctor says. "This is the end of the Universe."

"I wonder why there aren't any stars out?" Rose says.

"Is this because it is so cold?" Gwyneth says, as she rubbed her arms.

"Most likely because there aren't any stars," Jack says.

"Doctor," Rose says, as she uses her phone as a "Tricorder". "I'm detecting life-signs."

As if on cue…

"HUUUUUMAAAAAAN!" yelled the mutant woman, as she confronted another "meal".

"Ahhhhhh!" the man yelled, as he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and company hears and sees this from the upper ridge, as well as the sound drums pounding.

"A hunt is a foot," Cassandra says, as she scans the so-called "opposition".

"Agreed," the Doctor says, as he ran in the direction of the prey. "This way!"

"God, how I like this!" Jack yells in delight.

"Quiet, you!" Cassandra says. "Every time we get into trouble, you seem to get off on it!"

"TELL me about it," Rose says. "You should read the Torchwood mission logs!"

"Prejudicial!" Jack says.

Quickly, the group intercepts the man, as he runs away.

"Ha!" the man screams.

"Jack, cover Gwen," Cassandra says.

"What about you?" Gwyneth asks.

"I'm going to show you a new jutsu, like I promised," Cassandra says.. "Use your 'Sharingan'."

"Okay…Sharingan!"

DOOM!

One of Gwyneth's eyes turns red with tomoe marks on the iris.

"What the-?" Martha begins.

"Sharingan," the Doctor says. "Quite a nice trick."

"Now," Cassandra says. "Do as I do."

Cassandra performs mudra hand sign

"Oh, like this?" Gwyneth says, as she repeats Cassandra's movements.

"Yes."

"Guys, there almost on top of us!" Jack says nervously.

"Don't be such a wimp, Jack," Rose says.

"Calm down, we're here to help!" Martha says.

"We have a place we can go to safety," the Doctor says, as he turns to see more "packs" heading in his group's direction.

"Maybe not," Jack says.

"You…Is there any place we can go?" Rose asks the man.

"We can go to 'The Silo'-"

"HUUUMAAAAAAAAAN-!"

"Now!" Cassandra says. "Air Elemental Release: Bowling Ball Strike!"

As one, Cassandra and Gwyneth create a ball of air in their respective hands, and winds back and toss a ball of air at the mutants.

RUMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLE-!

The mutants see the twin, large balls of air barring down their way…

BAM!

"Yes!" Cassandra says. "Strike!"

"Oh, please!" Jack says. "That was more of a spare!"

"Well, it won't be long before they regroup," the Doctor says. "Silo?"

"Silo!" says the group in unison.

And with that, the group continues to run to safety.

Eventually, they make their way to "The Silo", which contained a missile that was as large as the Empire State Building in old New York City. And it is there that they meet-

"Professor Yana, at your service," says an older, middle age man, as he shook the Doctor's hand. He had white, trim hair, and wore an early 20th century gentlemen's suit. In effect, Yana reminded of a, well, professor.

"And you must be the Doctor that I've been hearing about…I could use your expertise."

"I've only been here for a short time, but I do like the recognition," the Doctor says. He then turns to Cassandra. "Cassandra, see about getting our 'box' will ya?"

"Aye, aye, Doc," Cassandra says.

"Rose, Gwyneth: check the layout of this place."

"Okay, but stay out trouble," Rose says.

"Yes, Doctor," says Gwyneth.

"What about me?" Jack says.

"You can come with me…so Martha can keep an eye on you," the Doctor says.

"Hey!" Jack and Martha say in unison.

"People being saying that a lot lately," the Doctor says.

"Come, let me show you what I have thus far," Yana says, as he pulls the Doctor by the arm to his laboratory…

**Tbc.**


	55. Chapter 55

**The Ranma Trek Life & Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 55: "2008" (Act 25).**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the past…_

In another part of Tokyo—specifically Nekomi Prefecture, where Nekomi Institute of Technology (or "NIT") and the home of the Norn sisters are located—a young couple stops in front of a small home. It was recently remodeled for reuse, having been used to house local college student as recently as last term.

"What are we doing here, Ranma?" Akane asked. She was still upset for having her "surprise" of being pregnant deflated by Ranma's insensitive remarks.

"I want to show you the house, so I can get some advice on something."

"Well, I can give you advice on how NOT to be a jerk."

"Yeah, I deserve that. Come, let's go inside…"

As Ranma and Akane walks down the cobblestone pathway to the front door, Akane couldn't help but realize that this place seemed…familiar to her…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he fished out a set of keys. He then unlocks the door, and opens it.

"After you," Ranma says with as smile.

"Okay, NOW I know something's up."

"Wow, nothing gets past YOU, Akane," Ranma says mockingly.

"Humph!"

"Whatever. Yo…RYOUGA!"

"Ryouga's here?"

"Hey, Ranma," Young Ryouga says, as he and his daughter Ryouko enter the main foyer. They had work clothes on, and looked like they have been painting.

Ryouga sees Akane.

"Um, hi, Akane," Ryouga says nervously.

"Hi," Ryouko says, trying to not look into the eyes of her "mother". Even now, she's still felt weird that her mother Naru Osaka was really a man.

Ranma sighs. Even though HE felt weird that he and "p-chan" were going to…be together—at least, the Naru aspect of him will—Ranma felt the need to have a discussion with Ryouko about the situation. Worse, if Young Ryouga finds out the truth about Naru, Ryouko's future will in jeopardy.

"Well, um, how's it going?" Ranma manages to say.

"The work is almost complete," Ryouga says. "And best of all, I get to spend time with Ryouko."

"Yeah, I guess," Ryouko interjects.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Oh, let me give you something…"

Ranma fishes out a wad of yen.

"You and Ryouko and take the rest of the day off," Ranma says. "And you'll have enough over to take Akari out."

"Akari?" Ryouga says.

"Yes, her."

"I don't know. I mean, it's been a couple of weeks since Kay…left."

"I know, which is why you need to speak to someone about it. And I know that Kay would want you to move on."

"Ranma, don't push Ryouga if he isn't ready to socialize," Akane says, as she smacks Ranma's shoulder.

"Ow!"

Ryouga muses for a minute.

"Dad, I think you should do it," Ryouko says.

"Why?"

"Because…I don't want you to be lonely."

Ryouga thinks for a moment.

"Okay, but only because of you…and NOT because of HIM."

Ryouga turns to Ranma.

"Thanks, Ranma…this MIGHT cover all the hell you've put me through over the years."

"As you keep on reminding me everyday, Ryouga," Ranma says sarcastically.

And with that, Ryouga and his daughter leave the house.

"Okay, so now what?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Let me show you one of the bed rooms."

"Oh, no," Akane says, as she balked. "You're not going to rope me into some perverted 'act'. I'm neither Miko or Usagi."

"What? You're implying that Miko and Usagi are 'sex fiends' or something?"

Akane gives Ranma 'The Look'.

"Okay, but Miko has to be…that way for her 'occupation', and Usagi…well, she's just adventurous."

"'Adventurous'?"

"Yes, ADVENTUROUS."

"Okay, then why is Usagi one of the contributing editors of 'The Joy of Sex'?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She was a certified medical practitioner back when the book was being made. All she did was contribute information based upon her…experience."

"So I guess her being one of the models for the book was a pre-requisite, huh?"

"Look, when Usagi did all that back in the 1970s, we were 'separated'. And anyway, you shouldn't be so hung up about sex."

"So says the man with the multiple wives."

"Is this pontification has anything to do with this morning still?"

"Of course."

"Figures. Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. I'm under a lot of stress and stuff, and I shouldn't do stuff like that. But, why don't you come with me into the next room? I'm suppose I should give you your gift."

"'Gift'?"

"Yes, gift. Now, can we PLEASE come into the bedroom?"

"Okay, but no funny business."

"I seriously doubt that'll happen any time soon…"

Shortly, after making Akane cover her eyes, Ranma leads Akane to their destination.

"Okay, NOW you can look."

Akane opens her eyes to see…

"Ranma?" Akane says with surprise. Within the room, there were baby things, including the yellow striped wallpaper and a crib.

"Surprise," Ranma says with a smile. "As soon as Dr. Tofu told me the good news, I asked Ryouga to help me get this house. It was suppose to remain as a dorm, but I changed my mind."

"So…you own it."

"Actually, it is owned by the Rantsu Foundation in trust. One of the things we do is buy homes to rent out at cost for low-income students. And since the Rantsu Foundation has good relations with the government, the property is not taxed. I mean, normally, we're not in the housing business, but we dabble in it for charity."

Ranma feels the wood paneling with his left.

"But, I decided to use it for its original purpose, and merely cut a deal with the local university to house the students who were suppose to be here somewhere else, and bought the property outright."

"And you are doing this to do…what?"

Ranma takes Akane's hand.

"I want us to live here…just the two of us."

"But…why move?"

"Look, I want us to have a fresh start. And as much as I like 'slumming' at the compound, I'm always reminded that it is something that you merely inherited. I…I want us to build something together for a change."

"But…this is your house, Ranma."

"Not anymore. I'm delivering this house into your hands."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying this house is yours."

"But…why?"

"Good question. Hold on for a second…"

Ranma steps out of the room and into the broom closet in the hallway.

"It should be here," Ranma says, as he reaches deep within the closet. "Ah, here it is…"

Ranma pulls out an old box.

"What's that, Ranma?"

"These things belonged to your…mother."

"Mom?" Akane says.

"Yes, open it."

Akane hesitantly opens the lid. Inside were a number of artifacts, notes and a deed to the house.

"This…all this belonged to my mother?"

"Yep, it is," Ranma says.

Akane sift through the photographs, and sees two particular pieces of note.

"Now I remember!" Akane says, as she takes a good look at the first picture. In it were her parents, her sisters and herself—as a toddler—and a number of girls and young women surrounding them. "This place…is the old 'Cherry Blossom Society' house, where Mom used to live while she attended NIT. This picture must have been taken during one of Mom's class reunions-"

Akane peers closer. There was a familiar red-haired girl in the picture.

"You…were here, weren't you?"

"Yep. I was here as 'Ranko Uchiha'," Ranma says. "In fact, it was because of Kimiko that I regained my original memories."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. But yeah, I knew your Mom…and then some."

"Wait, you didn't-?"

"No, but…there is more to the story. You know that your Mother was the grand-daughter of the Doctor, right?"

"Well, yes, but I just assumed that she was adopted into his family."

"No."

"Um, you're not saying that…Mom is REALLY the Doctor's grand-daughter?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"How's it is possible? Mom is…Japanese!"

"No," Ranma says, as he picks up a stylized pocket watch. "This…is the key to the truth of your Mother."

"This thing?" Akane says, as she takes the watch.

**Akane…**

"What was that?" Akane yells. "I…think I hear Mom

**Open the watch…**

"It's the essence of this fob watch…you're Mom's essence."

"She's trapped inside the watch?"

"No, but what she was before she became human is inside the watch. But if you don't want to-"

"No, I need to do this," Akane says, as she flips the lid…

FWOOSH!

In less than a heartbeat, Akane sees her Mother's life in full:

She sees a young woman named Susan Smith leave an alien world with her doddering, yet wise grandfather…

She sees Susan shed tears, as her grandfather leaves her on Earth behind, to keep her safe from his arch-nemesis…

She sees Susan meeting a young martial artist, who takes an interest in her. However, due to custom, the young man is forced to break off the relationship.

She sees Susan reunited with the 8th incarnation of her grandfather, just in time to fight in a war, the last war, against a merciless foe with other allies.

'Ranma…and Usagi, I see them!' Akane thinks to herself. 'And…NABIKI?'

She sees Susan regenerating into a new form that was "Japanese", after relinquishing her heritage as a Time Lord—placed inside a watch—thereby protecting her from the gambit that was to come.

She sees an unconscious Susan, Ranma, Usagi, Nabiki and someone who looked like herself separated from…the Doctor before Time Lord unleashes a devastating effect that destroy friend and foe alike.

She sees Ranma, Usagi and Nabiki creating a new life for Susan, as Kimiko Sato, after false records and false memories are created.

Kimiko is reunited with her martial artist love: Soun Tendo, both of whom attend NIT, and, shortly thereafter, start a family.

Finally, Akane sees Kimiko die of ordinary cancer, and die mortal before reclaiming heritage.

**I will be with you and your sisters…always…**

FWOOSH!

As Akane recovers, the watch continues to glow softly.

"Why…didn't you tell me this before?" Akane says, as she closes the pocket watch.

"Because it wasn't time," Ranma says. "After the Time War, you were still in your 'The Mistress' persona at the time. Your mother agreed that until THAT was dealt with, giving you that watch would be very dangerous."

"Then…what happened to the Master?"

"I'm not sure," Ranma says. "All I know is that one day, The Mistress shows up in a Jade Pegoda…the one that is at the Tendo Residence right now. But-"

Suddenly, Ranma feels a new memory enter his head, as he stared straight into space.

"What is it, Ranma?" Akane says with worry.

"The cause before the effect…the effect before the cause…"

"Ranma!"

Ranma shook his head.

"The Master…he's BACK."

_Meanwhile…_

With Ranma and his team on the ground on Kobol, _The Orion_ is now in a waiting game. Unfortunately, the wait was over.

"Ma'am," says helm. "I'm detecting a disturbance in the space-time continuum."

"Damn," Samantha Carter says, as she realizes that the enemy was about to arrive. "Captain, prepare to break orbit."

"Ma'am?"

"We cannot afford to engage in a battle with the Cylons at this time. Proceed with my order."

"Yes, ma'am."

As soon as the _Orion_ leaves, two Cylon "Basestars" arrive.

Meanwhile, on the surface of Kobol, #13 relays this new information to her guests.

"Well, it seems that your friends have deserted you, Father," #13 says with a quip.

"You keep calling me THAT," Ranma says. "So, don't keep up in suspense."

"Simple: you and the one named Usagi Tsukino were both intimate with one of the #6 human Cylon models. She used the DNA from the two of you to create a new Cylon model. I'm that model."

"Wait a minute," McKay says. "You're telling me THAT man and his wife…had sex with a machine, and impregnated it?"

"More or less."

McKay turns to Ranma.

"It's all your fault!"

"Easy, Rodney," Sheppard says. "We all…made mistakes."

"Well, this one is WORSE."

"But that's impossible," Ranma says. "Cylons CAN'T have children, let alone have children with TWO people!"

"Mother said that it was out of love that I was conceived by Cylon science," #13 says.

"But why all this?" Tayla asks. "And where is our missing ship?"

"We…destroyed it, of course," #13 says.

"You…did WHAT?" Ranma yells. "WHY?"

"Why, to get you here, of course," #13 says with a smirk. "Here I was, without purpose, until out god came to me in a dream. He told me that he was The Master of Time, and that if I wanted purpose, I was to begin plans of conquest…of Earth. We of the Cylons had designs on Earth anyway, but the Master was kind enough to show us the way. Thus, by the time the Colonials arrive…WE will be waiting."

"You can do that anyway," Dex says. "Why US?"

"There are other humans out there; getting access to the Stargate Network will help us find them."

As if on cue, #13 fires a tranc gun round into Tayla.

"Ow!" Tayla screams.

Sheppard was about to fire upon the girl with his gun, when Ranma stops him.

"Hold!"

"What?"

"You shoot her, and we won't know what the point is!"

"Excellent. Mother did say that you were a brilliant tactician."

Pause.

"Suffice it to say, I just delivered a special poison to your companion. You have twelve hours to get the Stargate up and running, or your female friend dies. Good day."

And with that, #13 slinks back into the shadows.

"NOW what?" McKay says.

"I guess we get the Stargate up and running," Ranma says with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Sheppard and the rest yell in unison.

Meanwhile, 100 trillion years into the future, on the dead world of "Malcassario"… 

Thanks to the collaboration of the Doctor, Professor Yana, Jackie and Ranma, the ship bound for the mythic "Utopia" was ready ahead of time. However, due to sabotage, the gravitational footprint had to be manually activated. Unfortunately, to do so meant being exposed to lethal doses of radiation. Not that it was a problem to the likes of Cassandra and Captain Jack.

"Readings, Mickey," the Doctor says.

"Reading are looking good, Doctor," Mickey says. He was monitoring the connections between the TARDIS and the gravitational system.

"Radiation levels, Gwyneth?"

"Radiation levels are slightly above nominal, sir," Miss Gwyneth says.

"Good. Cassandra, are you and Jack almost done?" the Doctor says, as he stared into the radiation bay.

"Yeah, we are," says Cassandra, as she pushes down on one of six cylinders. "And guess what? You OWE me."

"Rack it on my tab," the Doctor says.

"You know, if we die together, you can die in my arms," Jack says.

"Ha, you WISH," says Cassandra. "NO part of me is intrigued with THAT idea. Besides…I'd rather be out there with those 'Futurekind' freaks!"

"I'm hurt."

CHUNK!"

"We're done, Doctor," Jack says.

"Okay, get of there," the Doctor says. "Cassandra, are you ready?"

"I will be," Cassandra says, as she began to glow. She's going to serve as the main booster, by becoming the living star.

"God, you look beautiful," Jack says.

"JUST GO!" Cassandra yells.

Meanwhile, Rose, Jackie, and the insectoid female Chantho—the last of her kind—discover a shocking revelation. For a while now, Professor Yana was acting peculiar, particularly around his fob watch, something that both Jackie and Martha had recognized. Discreetly, and due to equipment failure, Jackie sent Martha to get the Doctor and the others. And when the Professor opened his pocket watch, his true personality returned in a cascade of light.

"You're him," Jackie says. "You're the Master!"

"Quite right, 'Bunny'…or should that be 'Moon Princess'?"

"You know him, Mum?" Rose asks.

"Know him? We had dealings-"

"DEALINGS? How can you say such a thing about someone such as myself?"

"Ch-Professor, please-tho," Chantho pleaded. "Ch-Please be reasonable-tho-"

"I AM NOT THE PROFESSOR! I AM…THE MASTER!"

Quickly, the Professor grabs a perplex Chantho, and places an exposed wire near her head.

"NO!" Jackie says, as she threw three needles directly into the Master's heart.

"Arrrgh!" the Master says, as he fell back onto the TARDIS. "Curse you-"

Just then, the Doctor and company enters the laboratory, just as the Master enters the TARDIS.

"No!" the Doctor yells, as he attempts to enter the TARDIS, only to find that the Master had locked the door behind him.

"Doc, we got problems," Cassandra says, as she sees the monitors. "The Futurekind is swarming the base-"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGH!"

Every turn to see the inside of the TARDIS lights up.

"He's…regenerating," Rose says.

"Ah…to be YOUNG again," the Master says.

"There's no need-" the Doctor began.

"NO need?" the Master says, as he recovers from his regeneration. "You insult me."

"Please, let me in."

"SAY my name."

"Master."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

And with that, the TARDIS begins to disappear. However, with determination, the Doctor extends his sonic screwdriver and to screw up the TARDIS guidance systems.

"Um, Doc?" Cassandra asks. "Doc?"

**Tbc.**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 56: "2008" (Act 26)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Washu-chan," Tenchi says, as he settles down for breakfast. He had just returned from a weeklong trip with his old high school buddies to Okinawa. "How'd that experiment gone between you and Ranma?"

Washu lowers her morning paper.

"What was that?" Washu asked.

"You know…that thing you wanted do to allow Ranma and his family to experience an entire life time."

"Um…"

"Washu, it's been a week since your experiment began-"

"Oh, no!" Washu says, as she suddenly bolts from the table.

"WASHU!" Tenchi yells, as he follows pursuit.

"Well, it's not everyday that a mishap occurs without the help of Mihoshi," Ayeka replies. She then turns towards Ryoko. "Aren't you going to follow them?"

"Nah," Ryoko replied, as she hops to lie down on the living room couch…for her daytime soap operas. "I don't feel like having a misadventure today."

"I hope Big Brother and his friends are going to be okay," Young Sasami says with a slight blush. For some reason, she had a crush on Ranma than she couldn't explain…

"Meowww!" Ry-ohki the cabbit mused.

Meanwhile, down in Washu's laboratory (and medical bay), Washu was trying to determine how long Ranma, Jennifer ("The She-Hulk") Walters and their daughter Elaine were in the hyperbolic reality tubes. The original purpose of this procedure was to enable Ranma and Jennifer to live out a normal life with their daughter, so that Elaine could have the mental development that matched her physical age, no thanks to the Leader.

"Damn," Washu says, as she goes over her readings.

"Was is it, Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"Ahem."

"Washu-CHAN."

"THANK you. Anyway, they've been inside of a week. Unfortunately, I had the chamber to accelerate their perception of time by linking both mind and body."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The shut-off alarm did not trip the off switch, and you know how scatter brain."

Washu slammed her fists unto the holographic panel.

BLIP!

"Damn, I should have made sure that Ranma and Ms. Walters did not have to share a chamber."

"So, what do we do?"

Washu looks at the hyperbolic reality tubes. A mist of gasses, which was supposed to be present anyway, obscured what was inside.

"We get 'em out…"

_A little while later…_

"Ranma," says a voice.

Ranma slowly woke up, as he continued to hear a familiar voice. The last thing he recalled was celebrating his seventieth wedding anniversary with his wife Jennifer. And then, all of a sudden, everything went black.

"Ranma…"

Ranma opened his eyes, realizing that his vision was blurry.

"Washu…?"

"It's me, Ranma," Washu says, as she gives her old friend an old glass of water. "Drink this."

Ranma takes the water and sips.

"Dad!" says a voice.

Ranma turns to see his daughter Elaine, as she comes up to him.

"Ellie?"

Thanks to the Leader, Elaine was a mature "Gammazon" with the physical body of a young woman in her twenties. Before, she was basically a meat-puppet that did the Leader's bidding. However, thanks to Washu, Ellie's mental faculties have now caught up with her body. However, throughout her time within that virtual world, she has only the company of her parents—and simulations based upon their memories of the real world—for social guidance.

"It's me, Dad," Ellie says. She was naturally gamma-powered, so she was always green-skinned, and big.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"I'm…here, beloved," Jennifer says, as she goes over to Ranma. For some reason, she was in her normal form.

"Why do I feel weird?"

"Well, there was a…mishap, Ranma," Washu says. "Being in the same chamber as Miss Walters…infected your cells."

"What?" Ranma says, as he sits up suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that you received ambient doses of gamma radiation."

"Damn it, Washu!" Ranma yelled. "How can you do…do…"

"Washu-chan, Look!" Tenchi yells.

Ranma began to glow green, as he grew larger. At the same time, he was becoming green, female and large…

"Dad, you've changed…"

Ranma's new look appeared to be a Gammazon version of his female form, including red hair.

Ranma-chan turns to see Washu, and growled…

"Now, Ranma," Washu says nervously. "We can discuss this rationally."

"RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Ranma-chan pounced.

"Ranma!" Jennifer yells.

"Dad!" Ellie says.

"No-!" Tenchi yells.

"Ahhhhhh-!" Washu screamed.

But then-

"Ranko loves Washu-chan!" Ranma says with glee, as she hugs the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe. "Ranko thinks Washu-chan is CUTE!"

"Oh, boy," Tenchi says.

_Meanwhile…_

CLACK!

Haruka blocked the sword attack, as Usagi pressed her advantage. So-

POW!

Haruka kicked Usagi in the stomach, forcing the Moon Princess back.

"Why are they doing this again?" Rei asks, as she and the other Sailor Scouts sees Haruka sparring with Usagi in fencing. Having returned from beyond space and time, Usagi called up a Sailor Scouts meeting. Part of the agenda included evaluating Haruka to determine whether or not she should receive Jedi training. So far, all the Sailor Scouts have had other training in the Bene Gesserit arts. In this regard, Usagi, as a ranked "Reverend Mother"—earned during the waning days of her time on Arrakis for purely political reasons—personally supervises the other 'Scouts training. Not surprisingly, Haruka and Michiru took to Usagi's personal instruction, particularly "The Art of Seduction" like a pair of fish to water, and were surprised that Usagi, with her declared preference for men, knew more about the female body than THEY did…and they were committed lesbians. When asked for clarification, Usagi replied that being married to Ranma forced her to be more open-minded. And then preceded to say that she could steal Michiru away from Haruka if she wanted to, resulting in Haruka agreeing to the sparring session…unofficially, that is.

At any rate, only Hotaru has not gone through the Bene Gesserit training. On her eighteenth birthday, she will be asked if she wants the training. Usagi may want Hotaru to receive the training, but anything related to the sexual—even when rooted in combat—had to be decided upon with a conscious thought. She recalled how her nemesis, Baroness Ohelem of the Harkonnen, had her own Bene Gesserit training corrupted for selfish reasons. That was something that Usagi did not want to risk happen to Hotaru, especially because she was the so-called "Senshi of Destruction", Sailor Saturn.

"Well, Haruka asks me to train her in the sword arts, but I want Usagi's recommendation," Ami says

"For what?" Minako replied.

"For Jedi training."

"Oh."

For the exercise, both were using _bokken _swords.

Minako turns to Michiru.

"So, how does it feel for two women fighting over you?" Minako grins.

"Oh, stop it," Michiru chided. And then, she developed a faraway look.

"Hey!" Haruka yells. "I'm trying to fight for your honor!"

"Pay attention, Haru-chan," Usagi says mockingly. "I have to continue to 'school' you in sword play."

"Grrrrrr-!"

"Why is Usagi pushing Haruka's buttons like that?" Makoto asks.

"Simple," Setsuna says. "The Moon Princess is testing Haruka's ability to temper her passions."

"I see…"

CLACK!

Haruka felt frustrated that she could not break through Usagi's defenses. So, she decided to pull a desperate gamble.

Usagi sees Haruka crouch and draw back her "sword". At first, it began to glow a blue color, before switching to green and then red-orange.

ZUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM…

'Hylian Sword Spin?' Usagi thought to herself.

And then-

"HA!" Haruka yelled, as she spun around, releasing an energy wave.

FWOOSH!

Usagi quickly slammed her sword into the ground. As she did, her own "sword" glowed a golden yellow.

DOOM!

The shockwave cancelled out Haruka's attack and blasted Haruka away.

"Ahhhh-!"

"I have you," Mamoru says, as he caught Haruka. He and his "bodyguard" Serena Tsuki were walking up the stairs of the Cherry Hill Temple, where Haruka and Usagi's sparring session was taken place.

"Haruka-mama, are you okay?" Hotaru asks.

"I'm fine…except for my pride," Haruka says.

"You should be more careful, dear," Michiru says.

"Tell me about it…"

"Verdict?" Ami asked.

Usagi looked at Haruka for a long moment…

"Okay, she's in," Usagi says. "But I'll hold final judgment if she has earned the right to be Jedi _knight_."

"Ah, come on, Usagi," Haruka says, as she gets up. "I'm good with the sword!"

"But your passion can interfere with your good sense," Usagi says. "That stunt you just pulled could easily allow someone like me to use it as an opening. In fact, you should never use it on strong opponents, since you are basically telegraphing your move."

"Oh…okay, I guess."

"Well, with THAT out of the way, let's go inside for that party we're suppose to have," Luna the Moon Guardian Cat says.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Artemis the (other) Moon Guardian Cat replies, before trotting off back into Rei's home.

Usagi then sees Mamoru and her bodyguard.

"Hello, Mamoru," Usagi says with a smile. "Hello, Specialist Tsuki."

Serena Tsuki looked like a younger, bubblier Usagi…especially since Serena was one of Usagi's numerous clones. At least Serena's suit dress allowed Mamoru to tell them apart.

"Empress," Serena says as she bowed quickly. "It is an honor to see you again."

Mamoru felt odd being in the presence of two look-alikes.

"As long as you protect your assignment, the honor is mine."

"Th-thank you, ma'am."

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Usagi says. "I would like to talk to Mamoru alone."

"Of…course, Empress," Serena says.

"Just go inside and wait for me," Mamoru says.

"Yes, of course," Serena says, as she bows to Usagi and goes inside. When she does…

"Hey," Mamoru says.

"Hey, your self," Usagi replies. "You're looking good."

"Thanks. And…you're looking good, too."

Silence.

"Usagi, I just wanted to apologize for…what happened in the other world."

"Pardon?"

"I…tried to rescue you, by leaping into the life of a guy named 'Darion'."

"Ah, you mean Ami's 'Quantum Leap' program."

"You know about it?"

"Yes. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to Ami about earlier today."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Usagi, I-"

"It's okay, Mamoru. You took a chance, and got sucked into a situation that you weren't prepared for."

"But it's not okay! I…I should have been strong enough to influence Darion's actions. I…should have been your knight in shining armor…"

"Mamoru," Usagi says, as she sees Mamoru's eyes brim. She tried to hug

"I'm sorry," Mamoru says, as he goes inside quickly.

"Mamoru…" Usagi says, as she remains behind in the courtyard to collect her thoughts.

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 57: "2008" (Act 57)**

* * *

"Problem?" says a voice.

Usagi turns around to see her best friend (and "husband") Naru, which was pretty strange since Japan does not permit same-sex coupling…even if Usagi was into such a thing.

"Oh, nothing, Naru-kun," Usagi says as she goes Naru. "Just trying to deal with the soap opera that is my life."

"You mean OUR lives."

"Huh?"

"As both your best friend and spouse, I have to watch out for you, Usa."

"Aw, that's sweet," Usagi says, as she hugs Naru, followed by a kiss. And then-

"Look at those two," says an older man, as he and his wife pass the gates of the Cherry Hill Temple. "I tell ya, Ma, Tokyo is getting over-run by degenerates!"

"Now, now, Pa, Let it go," replied his wife. "You shouldn't be spreading unfounded accusations."

"Humph!"

Naru and Usagi see this. As soon as the older couple moves on, the two burst out laughing.

"We should watch ourselves," Naru says, with a smile.

"But it sounds like you're accepting this arrangement of ours," Usagi says.

"I'm not, but…I'll manage."

"So how's your Mom and Beryl doing?"

"You know, I've never seen Mom dote on anyone until Beryl was born. But most of all, she's not angry with me about being a single Mother."

"That's wonderful…on both counts," Usagi replied. "I was worried that she would get mad at you for…what happened."

"Well, she IS still mad at Mamoru for how he has been dealing with the situation."

"I don't blame her, but considering that you are really a guy who happens to be married to me…"

"Yes, but I want to be honest with her. But between you and me, Mayumi Osaka is a much better mother than Nodoka."

"Naru, don't," Usagi says. "Yes, Nodoka-mama has been a pain throughout our relationship, but I rather deal with her than Genma-papa any day."

"Don't remind me."

Silence.

"Usagi, about Beryl-"

"Don't…there's no need for that. I'll accept her as my own, just like you accepted Lara and T'Sara as yours. And besides, this is something that you'll need to talk to Mamoru about."

"I guess so," Naru says with a blush.

Usagi sees this, and smiles.

"Ah, you still have feelings for 'Mamo-chan'."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm guy, damn it!"

"A guy who, up until recently, lived an entire lifetime as my best friend, Naru Osaka. I accept this as a part of you, so you should accept this as a part of yourself."

Naru sighs.

"So anyway, what do you think of the idea of transferring your 'Sailor Helios' identity to Naru entirely? I mean, you were a Sailor Scout in the previous timeline, and the Ranma part of you can keep the Sailor Knight aspect."

"But…what about Beryl?"

"Have you considered being a 'reservist'? You know, someone to be on-call? Besides, there's always someone around to look after Beryl if need be. If necessary, we can acquire a magical guardian for…our child."

"Hmmm, when you put it like that…"

Naru thinks for a moment.

"But…as Naru, I'm not as competent a fighter as I am as Ranma."  
"Then consider it a challenge. You have all of Ranma's memories, skill and abilities, so you'll have to build up your experiences. And with you taking care of Beryl full time, I'm sure that you'll have time to train."

Naru muses for a moment.

"Okay, let's do this," Naru says.

"Okay," Usagi said, as her eyes begin to glow. She touched Naru's chest.

"I grant Naru Osaka, of the House of Serenity, the right to assume the role of 'Sailor Helios', the warrior of the Sun, with all the rights and privileges there of. So says I, Princess Serena, the Moon Princess, of the Moon Kingdom…"

Naru glow slightly, as her clothes changes as the costume of Sailor Helios (black skirt with gold trimming) forms around her. And then, her costume glows, as it changes back to normal.

"What was going on?" says Luna, as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts pour back out into the courtyard.

"Naru is going to be 'Sailor Helios'," Usagi says. "Oh, and one more thing…Luna, Artemis?"

"Yes, Princess?" Artemis asks.

"You two have been friends, allies and comrades for a long time. For that, I thank you."

"That's nice, Usagi, but-" Luna begins to say.

"But, I need you two to move beyond that. So, I'm promoting you both to _senshi_ rank."

"What?" everyone yells in unison.

"Aye," Usagi says. "That was the last bit of business I wanted to take care of."

"But…why, Usagi?" Makoto asks.

Usagi turns to Setsuna.

"Setsuna?"

"As you wish," Setsuna says. "In a few days, the Earth will face a great devastation at the hands of a man known simply as 'The Master'."

"Who is this…'Master'?" Minako asks.

"The Master was once a member of a race of sentient beings known as 'Time Lords' of the planet Gallifrey," Usagi says. "They are complete masters of Time and Trans-dimensional science."

"So, what is the problem, Usagi?" Mamoru asks.

"The problem is that the Master will make his move. I don't know what it is, or how, particularly because he is somehow obscuring Setsuna's observations of the timeline."

"Oh, my," Michiru replies. If someone is powerful enough to do THAT…

"You seem to know a lot about them, Usagi," Rei says. "Why wasn't the 'League informed of this potent threat?"

"How, and with what?" Usagi replies. "The only evidence Ranma and I has come across, is that our enemies are being 'inspired' by the Master to distract us."

"Is this related to you being missing for a year?" Haruka asks.

"I don't think so. That doesn't mean that 'Wrinkle' and the Master aren't connected, but Wrinkle is not the type to take direction from anyone."

"Usagi, is it possible such a relationship is, in fact, the other way around?" Ami offered. "You remember what we went through with Darth Sidious."

"Of course," Naru say, as she smacks herself on the forehead. "That jack-ass has been using the Master to do his dirty work."

"And the Master has no problem doing so, by using others to get back at US," Usagi says.

"Setsuna-mama, are you SURE you cannot see what's going on?" Hotaru pleaded.

"I can't," Setsuna says as she shakes her head. "In fact, I purpose put the Time Gate off-line out of fear that the obfuscation is a prelude to an attack on the gate itself."

"So what's next?" Minako asks.

"We promote Luna and Artemis to 'Sailor Luna' and 'Tuxedo Mau' respectively, and then prepare for war," Usagi says. "In the mean time, let's eat. I'm starving."

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Rei yells. "We have to warn our colleagues!"

"And we will," Naru says. "But I for one want to savor the peace…before we prepare for war."

Naru then looks at Mamoru.

"We have to talk, big guy," Naru says.

Mamoru swallows hard, causing Tsuki to worry a bit. It was going to be a long afternoon.

_Meanwhile…_

As Ranma and Akane exits the old Sakura House, they both felt a slight displacement in the air…

"What-?" Akane says, as she looked around to see what was the matter. And then-

GLOMP!

"Oof!" Ranma yelped, as he fell down on the cobblestone pavement.

"Darling, I'm SO happy to find you, yes?" Black Mary says, as she snuggled Ranma.

"Huh?" came Ranma's reply. He did NOT know what was going on. Unfortunately for him, neither did Akane.

"Ranma…"

Ranma felt the heavy weight of DOOM over his head. Now he knew that Akane was angry.

"Huh?" Ranma replied, just as Mallet-sama—special edition—came down on his head.

BLAM!

"Darling?" Black Mary says, as she tries to comfort a dazed Ranma.

"How could you do this, after what you just said to me back there?" Akane yelled. "I'm going HOME!"

Ranma springs up.

"Akane, it's not my fault! Heck, I don't know what's going on-!"

"Now that we are alone, we can be together, yes?" Black Mary says.

With a sigh, Ranma decided to turn his full attention to Mary.

"Mary, what-?" Ranma says, as he stops himself. He sees that Mary's appearance had changed, and was now wearing something out of a leather-bar establishment. Even more poignant was the fact that Mary's hair was blue, and that she sported tiny horns.

"Wait, this seems familiar to me somehow…"

And then-

BLIP!

"Gah!" Ranma yelped, as a projected view-screen appeared with Washu's face within the screen. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Ranma," Washu says. "But, I need you to come down to the lab."

"Is it has to do with Jennifer and Elaine?"

"Yes…somewhat."

"I figure as much," Ranma says. "Oh, and I'm bring along someone for examination."

"Got. Washu: OUT."

BLIP!

Ranma sighs, as he turns to Black Mary.

"Mary?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Would you like to take a trip with me?"

"Uh-huh!" Mary says with enthusiasm.

"Alright," Ranma said, as he took Mary's hand. "Let's take to the skies."

As Ranma and Mary depart for Okayama, Akane returns to the yard.

"Ranma, you're still here with that floozy?" Akane says, as she looks around. "I don't have a ride back to MY house…"

Nothing.

"Figures as much," Akane scoffs. However, just as she was about to leave, as piece gently floats down to the ground. And when it did, a white rose came flying down, and staked the paper into ground. Akane then, cautiously, pulled out the rose in one hand, and picked up the paper with the other. She then read the paper:

_Akane,_

_I sent a cab to take you home, so it should be there to pick you up in ten minutes. I've gone to take care of some business, but I hope that it won't be too long. But knowing MY life, I'll end up trapped in another dimension, where I have to rescue yet another princess. Just kidding! Anyway, I'll be back as quickly as possible._

_Love ya always,_

Ranma 

"Aw," Akane says, as she clutched the note and Ranma's patented "white rose", which is occasionally uses as "The Magnificent Mask", in her arms. "That jerk…"

_Meanwhile…_

"How's she doing?" Sheppard asks Dex, as Tayla seems to shiver with sweat.

"She's…alive," Dex replies. "I've did all I could to keep her comfortable."

"I know…that's all that we can do at this point," Sheppard replies, as he looks towards Ranma and Rodney, as THEY work on the Stargate…

"You have the circuits in line with the power output?" Ranma (II) says, as he stood up from behind the main dialing unit of the Stargate.

"YES, I did," says McKay, as he puts down the final panel. "I don't see why you have to be so cavalier about this. We're surrounded by Cylons, and we are basically helping the enemy get to Earth."

"Ye of little faith," Ranma says. "Activating the Stargate…now."

CHOOM!

A whirlpool of water and light appears, as the Stargate springs to life. Thanks to the Cylons, a power unit was used to power the unit.

Ranma then turns to #13. The human Cylon was still as stone faced as ever.

"Well, you got your gate," Ranma says. "Now, I want you to cure Tayla."

"Humph. Do you honestly think that I would give you the antidote, Father?"

"But…you said that if we don't fix the gate, Tayla would die," Rodney says.

"I did that."

"She had no intention of curing Tayla," Dex says, as he begins to charge forward.

"Wait, we're surrounded by Cylons!" Sheppard says, as he holds Dex back.

"So, the great Ranma Saotome…lost," says #13.

"You would think that, huh?" Ranma says with a grin.

"What?"

"Oh, your plan was nearly flawless, I have to admit that. But you see, the moment I opened the gate, my friends aboard _The Orion_ began to send a carrier signal through the gate. To us, this is nothing but background noise. But to the Cylons, your very bio-mechanical systems is being affected."

"I see it now," McKay says, as he fine-tuned his DARD unit. "The harmonics are building up!"

"But…how?" #13 says, as she begins to falter.

"Long story short, it involves a crystalline entity that I ran into a long time ago…from MY perspective, of course," Ranma says, as everyone sees #13 and the Cylon centurion wilt. "And I already knew both the dial address and the trinary signal rate of this particular gate. Simple networking, really."

#13 falls to the ground, as she clutches towards Ranma. Thanks to Ranma, #13 was having the equivalent of a stroke, as her delicate systems go out of whack.

"Father…"

"You were used in a way that is unforgivable," Ranma says gently. "For that, I'm sorry that our first meeting has to be this way. Hopefully, you'll find a body to upload to."

And with that #13 dies, along with her Centurion squad.

Ranma sighs, as he closes his daughter's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sheppard says.

"We have some more work to do," Ranma says.

"What, besides shutting down the gate?" McKay says.

"We still have to cure Tayla, and get her back onto the Orion," Ranma says. "In the mean time, I'm going to see if I can refocus the gate to cut not just through space, but through Time as well."

"Huh, if you can pull this off, you'll have my respect," McKay says with a scoff.

"Ha, let's make it a bet, and we're on," Ranma says.

"Okay, you got yourself a DEAL."

Needless to say, Ranma and his team succeeded in getting the crew of the _Enterprise_ into the future, aboard _The Orion_, just as the ship is destroyed by the Cylons…as well as cure Tayla of the poison in her system. As for the bet McKay made with Ranma…

_A short time later... _

"Here's the report you wanted, Sam," McKay says, as SHE handed her reports on what had occurred back on Kobol. Worse, McKay had to wear a ballerina's outfit to boot.

"Thanks," Sam says, as she stifled a laugh. She was just glad that "Instant Nyannchuan" was only temporary.

"Very funny," McKay says, as she turns in a huff.

Ranma, Penny and Will Robinson and Don West are walking down the hall towards the cafeteria, when Ranma sees McKay.

"Hey, Rodney," Ranma says.

"Go 'F' yourself, Ranma!" McKay says, as she walks by.

"That was awful, Ranma," Penny says.

"Hey, a bet is a bet. So, Will, do you think Tex and 'Robot' will be up and running?"

"Actually, Tex is fine," Will replies. "She just needed to have her ROM systems reinforced, and Robot's CPU will be installed in another robotic unit shortly."

"I'm glad to hear THAT."

"So, do you think we'll get another ship?" Don asks.

"Well, Director Carter wants us to man _The Orion_ until further notice."

"Well, that does make sense, I guess. Still, I'll miss the _Enterprise_."

"Trust me, there will always be a ship called _Enterprise_-"

"Father?" says a familiar voice.

Everyone sees R'maind'R, also known as "Redfire". She was the daughter of Blackfire of Tamarran and Ranma, after the former kidnapped the later to bare a strong heir. Like her mother and her people, Redfire (who looks like Ranma's female form, but with bellowing red hair, bronze-orange skin and green, glowing eyes) possessed super-strength, the ability to fly, immense stamina and the ability to emit "Starbolts"…since she draws her powers directly from the stars themselves. Unfortunately, she was the most injured during the attack on the Cylons, when she defended her ship.

"Yes?"

Don ushers "the kids" to move along. Will wanted to stay behind to comfort his fiancée, but decided against it.

"We'll see you in a bit," Don says.

Once the Robinson contingent was gone, Redfire turns her full attention to Ranma.

"Father, is it true that…you killed one of my sisters?"

Ranma sighs.

"Yes, and no."

"Pardon?"

"#13 is a human Cylon with the ability to upload her consciousness into a new body. She'll be fine."

"I see. If I ever went bad, would you be forced to destroy me?"

Silence.

"Then I take it as a yes."

"Wait," Ranma says. "If I have to, I will. But I would move the Heavens and the Earth so I would NEVER have to do so. I did kill two of your siblings out of necessity, but I did what I had to do to bring them back."

Silence.

"Red?"

Redfire hugs her father.

"Thank you, Father," Redfire says. "Thank you for your honesty."

As Ranma returns the hug, he wonders if #13 really did upload her consciousness…

_Meanwhile…_

"HHHUUUUCK!" #13 gulps, as she wakes up in a bathtub full of goo. She was as naked and gooey as a newborn babe.

"It's okay, baby," #6 says, as she wiped the goo from her daughters face.

#13 turns to look at #6.

"I…met Father."

"Yes?"

"And…he allowed me to die."

"Wonderful."

#13 sits up.

"How is that wonderful? I've failed the Master!"

"And because of THAT, we are free from his obligation," #6 says. "He will have to deal with your Father…and your other Mother now."

"And we can continue to follow our own path," says the "Cavil" model of the human Cylons. "Let this Master deal with the humans on Earth, while we continue to deal with the Colonials. THEY are our business."

#6 nods her head. At the rate things are going, she will have more than enough time to guide her wayward daughter down the path of Love…and Nirvana. And perhaps then, the Cylons will finally see the face of their god.

**Tbc.**


	58. Chapter 58

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 58: "2008" (Act 58)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, let me get this straight," Ranma began to say, as his female form, "Gamma-Ranko", was doing something that he himself has never done…as himself: humming a tune and baking cookies. "I—or, one of my doppelgangers at least—had somehow absorbed Jen's ambient gamma radiation."

"Um, correct," replies Washu.

"These taste wonderful, Ranko-chan!" Sasami says, as she sampled a cookie.

"Thank you, Sasami!" Gamma-Ranko replies.

"And…HER personality is based upon my Id."

"Correct. As you've told me, there have been…occasions where you either lived a life entirely female, or have joined with another female. Not to mention the fact that your…predisposition to being overly macho, your Id is…female."

"And thus, with the addition of the gamma radiation, one of me becomes a super-powered…home-maker," Ranma says as he scoffs. "Great, I'm Kasumi now."

"Darling, would you like something to drink?" Black Mary asked.

"Um, sure," Ranma says. "Um, could you say 'SHAZAM' for me?"

"Oh, you're silly," Mary says as she giggled while going into the kitchen.

"Drat, I was trying to get Mary to change back," Ranma says, before returning his attention to his old friend. "And her?"

"From my examination of Miss Mary, she absorbed a fragment of the essence an Oni."

"Now I know why Mary's…personality seemed familiar," Ranma says. "You remember that incident in Tomoboki involving that jack-ass Ataru and his 'wife' Princess Lum?"

"Oh, yes, I did," Washu replies. "Had Lum won her game of tag, Jurai would have been forced to declare war on the Oni Empire."

"Well, Mary here has her personality apparently. And since the Shazam Family and the Oni utilizes lightning on an intrinsic level-"

"Then somehow Miss Mary and Lum's…interaction changed Mary 'powered' form," Washu replies.

"So, what can we do about it?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

"What? The Great Washu can't solve a mystery or something?"

"I didn't SAY or IMPLY that, Ranma. Science and hyper-science are my bailiwick; magic is something else. I'll solve it, but I'll need help on this one."

"In what way?"

"If you know of anyone who is familiar with the magic of SHAZAM and 'Gammazons', please let me KNOW."

Ranma thinks for a minute.

"Got, I know just the person…"

_In Tokyo…_

"Alright, people," Usagi says, as she showed her friends an empty top hat. "I shall now produce…a rabbit."

"Yeah, right," Haruka says, as she folded her arms. "I'll grant you the fact that you are a better fighter than me, but a magus? Please."

For entertainment, Usagi decided to demonstrate her prowess as a magician. Of course, Haruka, still feeling sore for losing her fight with Usagi, decided to play the role of the audience heckler.

"I told you before, you and Ranma essentially played the same role in two different eras on Hyrule," Usagi says. "YOU were the Hero of Time, while Ranma was the Hero of Twilight. In fact, there has always been a 'Link' and a 'Zelda' on Hyrule, with the dark sorcerer Ganondorf as the only continuity."

"Dear, didn't we meet an incarnation of those two…us?" Naru asks.

"As a matter of fact, a Link and Zelda served aboard the starship _Enterprise_ (E) when I was in command."

"You were a…starship commander, Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, come on…'Star Trek' isn't real!" Rei says.

"So says the Martian," Usagi replies, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Humph!"

"Anyway, I don't think my role as the Hero of Twilight was that big a deal," Naru says. "I mean, half the time was a wolf being rode by this…transformed Princess."

Even though she WAS Ranma, her persona as Naru dominated her disposition.

Everyone takes the time to look at Naru and Usagi.

"…"

"Please don't even THINK that, guys," Usagi says. "That's NOT what Naru meant."

"Well, all I'm saying is that my experiences on Hyrule as a hero was nothing," Naru says.

"NOTHING?" Haruka says. "You had less access to magic than I did, and yet you developed greater strength."

"Perhaps it's because Naru had less access to 'tricks' that forced her to be a better swordsman," Michiru offered.

"Yeah, yeah…"

And then, Usagi's cell phone rings.

"Well, thanks to YOU guys, you'll never get to see what I can do," Usagi says, as she sticks her tongue out at her friends. "I'll take this in the other room."

Usagi leaves the room, causing Mamoru to wonder what was going on.

"Mr. Chiba?"

Mamoru turns to Serena Tsuki. Serena was a young "Security Specialist" for the Galactic Imperium (of the so-called "Mirror-verse" version the Lucas Galaxy).

"Well, don't wait TOO long," Minako says. "I'm really interested in seeing this trick of yours."

"You just want to see if you can use it for your lounge act in Los Vegas next month," Makoto says.

"Well…it could help my career, you know…"

_Meanwhile, in the other room…_

"Okay, what's up?" Usagi asks. "Uh-huh. REALLY? Fine, I'm on my way."

"Usa?" says a voice.

Usagi turns to Naru.

"What is tit?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, let's just that that there is another…Gamma-powered side to you, thanks to a mistake by Washu."

"What do you mean by that, Usagi?"

"Well, you wouldn't know this because of your bodily separation from Ranma a week ago, but apparently one of your doppelgangers is a 'Gammazon' now."

"How is that possible?" Naru says. "I…didn't feel anything strange."

"Well, I'm planning on finding out."

"Perhaps I should come with you-"

"No, I don't want to risk YOU becoming infected by this…nonsense. And besides, did you ever speak to Mamoru?"

"Well, no…"

"Take care of that. Hopefully, I won't be away too long."

"What about the others?"

Usagi thinks for a minute. She then sticks her head back into the living room.

"Hey, I'm going on a beer run," Usagi says. "You guys want anything?"

"I don't want any alcoholic around here, Usagi!" Rei yells.

"Okay…then I'll bring non-alcoholic beer. Sheesh!"

"Well, while you're out, can you bring back some _poki_ sticks?" Minako asks.

"Oh, and bring back some dumplings, since we're out of 'em," Makoto interkects.

"FINE. Anyone ELSE?"

"I'm good," Haruka says, eliciting nods of agreement from the rest of the 'Scouts.

"Ugh. Anyway, I'll be right back…buh-bye!"

And with that, one "Instant Transmission" later…Usagi was gone.

ZIP!

Naru sighs. She KNOWS that she was Ranma, but why didn't she feel like she was?

_Meanwhile…_

For a while now, Akane was mulling over her thoughts, when she realized that she was not anywhere near Nerima. In fact, her cab was heading for Narita International Airport. She had been trying to come to grips with the prospect that her mother was in fact an alien. Akane also had wondered if her sisters knew any of what Ranma had told her. The change in the destination of her cab forced her to table to the matter for now.

"Um, excuse me," Akane says. "But I believe we are going in the wrong direction."

The cab driver says nothing.

"EXCUSE me, I'm talking to you-"

A window begins to roll up in the middle of the vehicle, separating the driver from Akane.

"Hey!" Akane yells.

Then, gas begins to be pumped into Akane's compartment.

Without further delay, Akane began to pound unto the glass.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK-!

"Oh, don't bother," says the cab driver, as he removed his facial mask. Now, the driver appeared as a European male in his early thirties or so. He had short, brown hair, which seemingly hugged his face. And he sported a rather goofy grin.

"That 'glass' can withstand anything short of a nuclear blast," the man replies. "Hey, that rhymes!"

"Who…who are you?" Akane asked, as she placed her small box full of her mother's trinkets into pocket space.

"Oh, I think you know who I am, my little Mistress."

Akane squints her eyes in realization.

"The Master."

"Bingo! Although I do go by another name these days for the sake of public appearances."

"But…you can't be the Master! I'm the Master!"

"Oh, please. You honestly think that I would regenerate into a Japanese GIRL? I like having testicles, thank you very much!"

"Then…how…why…?"

"It was a rather brilliant plan, I must say so myself. Heck, I wasn't the one that came up with the plan, but I did run with it."

The Master pauses.

"After I fled from the war between the Time Lords and the Daleks, I was 'found' by a kindly old gentleman who went by the name 'Wrinkle'. He said that he could protect me from the Doctor's gambit, should he succeed in stopping the war, in exchange for a favor that he'll call upon at any time. I had figured, eh, why not? At the same time, however, I didn't trust the guy for a second. I mean, if I'm stuck as a human, I could easily die of that dreadful natural cause. Why deprive the Universe of my brilliance? So, THAT is where you come into play, my dear. I knew that you were the good Doctor's great-grandchild, and I also knew that one of you have the potential of becoming a Time Lord. "Then…why me?" Akane managed to say, as the gas began to take effect.

"Why you, and not one of your sisters? Well, when you—or the future you —were assassinated by those disgusting Romulans, I simply used your body by programming it to contain my essence, as well as to act in MY name during my absence…since I recognized you when you showed up to fight in the War. It was then I realized that I was dealing with an 'Ouroboros Effect', in which—from MY perspective—the effect had come before the cause."

Akane begins to feel herself slipping into a state of unconsciousness…

"So, all it took was to find a point in your timeline when I can use you. Your 'death' was the perfect opportunity to fulfill my dreams. Certainly, I can't use YOU when you are Q, now can I?"

"Why…come after to me…now?"

"Ah, the bonus question! The answer: you have my memories, skills and talents. Plus, there's the Q angle that can be a problem, I can't have anyone use THAT against me. That is why I wanted to personally retrieve you, dearest Akane…incognito, of course. And with YOUR help, our people will be reborn...under MY guidance. Isn't that wonderful?"

And with that, Akane falls unconscious.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, so the plan is for me to absorb the energy from 'Ranko-Hulk', thus enabling Ranma to reintegrate with his other self," Usagi says. "And while this is going on, you will re-invigorate Jen's gamma-cells, using Elaine's energy."

"That's correct," Washu says. "Although the energy removal will allow Ranma to revert back to normal, he'll still have those infected cells."

"Which is MY fault," Usagi sighed.

"What happened?" Elaine asked.

"Well, Usagi is a 'Changeling'," Ranma says.

"A what?" Elaine asked.

"A shape-shifter," Jen says.

"So, how is that related to you?"

"Well-" Usagi began, as she developed a noticeable blush.

"Bottom line, Usagi wanted to 'experiment' sexually, so we…'did it' while she was in goo form," Ranma says.

"I see now," Washu says. "The side-effect is that remnants of your…collusion is still within Ranma's body. I would call it…'The Usagi Strain'."

"You make it sound like I'm some disease," Usagi says.

"Nonsense. And point of fact is that this same strain is what allows you to develop new powers based upon intimacy."

"So, I take it that you and cousin Bruce dated," Jen says with a smirk.

"NO!" Usagi yelled. "At least I can control myself when socializing!"

"I told you, I didn't sleep with the Juggernaut!"

"Oh, that's RIGHT. The She-Hulk did!"

"Are you implying that I'm some whore?"

"Naw, you have to be paid first."

As this banter goes back and forth, Ranma merely shakes his head while wondering if things couldn't get any worse…

"Guys!" Elaine says. "Um, where is…other Dad?"

"I thought she was with you, Ranma," Jen says.

"Um, she asked me if she could help Mary and Sasami go grocery shopping," Ranma says. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Fine, then while I get the instruments ready, you all can retrieve Gamma-Ranko," Washu says.

"I'll stay and help Washu," Usagi says. "Making me miss a party for THIS…?"

"Gee, I'm sorry if my plight is an inconvenience," Ranma says, as he turns to leave.

"I'll help, dear," Jennifer says. "Besides, since I'm going to be here for a while…"

Ranma turns his head back towards his common-law wife. Although it wasn't official, him being there for She-Hulk for seventy years—within a simulation no less—the two of them consider themselves married for all intents and purposes.

"When was this decision made?"

"I'll explain later," replied Jennifer, as she kissed Ranma rather intimately.

"Gee, guys…get a room!" Elaine says, as she blanched.

Washu turns to Usagi.

"You're not going to say anything?" Washu asked.

"Why should I care?" Usagi says. "Ranma knows who's his number one 'bed-mate'."

_Meanwhile…_

Okayama was a town 1000 km south of Tokyo. It was a small town that was accustomed to the weirdness that was the Masaki Shrine. And as long as that weirdness is kept at a minimum, the town folks leave the Masaki family alone. Still, whenever one of them comes down to town, everyone expects trouble to occur…

"Thank you for helping me shop for groceries," Sasami says, as she, Mary—who was floating as she glided down the aisle of the market—and Gamma-Ranko went about their tasks. "With Ayeka and Ryoko always fighting and all…"

"I love shopping, Sasami!" Ranko says. She was now wearing a schoolgirls' outfit that barely kept its integrity. She even wore her hair long and loose, all in an effort to enhance her femininity. "I want to look as pretty enough to date Ranma-sama."

"But I like Ranma-sama, yes?" Mary says.

"Hmmmm," Ranko mused. "Maybe…we can like Ranma-sama together!"

"Really?"

"Really. Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever!"

Unknown to the girls, someone was stalking his prey…

"Heeheheheheheheh!" Ataru Morobishi says, as he scopes at the girls. "Just because my avatar has disappeared, that doesn't mean that I can stop having fun with my new one…especially one who is connected to that cursed RANMA SAOTOME!"

**Tbc.**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 59: "2008" (Act 29)**

* * *

_Years ago…_

"Come back here!" yells the young Cologne, as she and her band of Amazon warriors went after the thief. And to think that the up-and-coming matriarch of the Joketzuoko had felt sorry enough to purposely lose a marriage challenge. And what does she get? Betrayal!

"Sorry, my love!" says the young Happosai, as he made off with some Amazon treasure. "I need this!"

Eventually, the young martial artist managed to find a hiding place in a cave east of the Bakalayna Mountains.

"Yes!" Happosai says, as he performed an inventory of the items he had stolen. There was some regret within him, but he needed the money from the possible sale of the artifacts-

And then, he sensed IT.

"Who's there?" Happosai yells, as he gets ready to fight whatever was in the cave.

Silence.

"Tell me, or-"

"HEH, YOU REMIND ME OF ME…BEFORE THAT CURSED IZANAGI AND HIS WIFE SEALED ME IN THIS CAVE."

"Who or what are you?"

"INQUISITIVE LITTLE MIND. VERY WELL, I SHALL TELL YOU."

Pause.

"IN THE OLD DAYS, I WAS A GOD AMONGST OTHER GODS. SO POWERFUL THAT I WAS, THAT TO EVEN SPEAK MY NAME WOULD DRIVE LESSER CREATURES MAD. IN FACT, TO SPEAK MY TRUE NAME WOULD FORCE YOU RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE TO PRONOUNCE IT CORRECTLY."

"Ew."

"I RULED THE HEAVENS AND THE EARTH OF THESE LANDS…UNTIL THAT CURSED IZANAGI AND HIS WIFE IZANANI SEALED ME AWAY, WITH THE HELP OF THE GODS OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS. INGRATES!"

"That is a shame."

"INDEED IT WAS, AND FOR WHAT? ALL I HAVE EVER DONE WAS CONSUME THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT WHILE PARTAKING IN CARNAL DELIGHTS OF THE FLESH."

"Well, I wish I can help you-"

"WAIT. IN FACT, YOU CAN BE OF SERVICE. AT THE END OF THE SIXTH AGE OF MAN, I SHALL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO RETURN. HOWEVER, I WILL NOT BE THE ONLY OLD GOD TO RETURN. I WILL NEED AN EDGE. THEREFORE, I WILL NEED YOUR HELP TO COLLECT ENERGY, AND LOTS OF IT."

"How should I help you…and why?"

"I CAN GRANT YOU A SINGLE FAVOR, IN EXCHANGE FOR BEING MY AVATAR. THROUGH YOU, I SHALL GATHER ENERGY OVER TIME. AND THEN, ONE DAY, I SHALL MAKE MY PRESENCE KNOWN. LET'S SEE IF THAT BASTARD IZANAGI AND HIS WIFE STOP ME!"

Happosai thinks for a moment.

"Naw, that's okay," Happosai says, as he went to gather his things. "I'm not a slave to others."

As Happosai leaves…

"FOOL. HE WILL BE MY AVATAR…OR HE WILL DIE."

_A week later…_

"Blast," Happosai grunted, as he pulled the arrow from his chest. He didn't think that the archers of the Nekonron Kingdom were THAT good, especially since he was so short. And all he has is half of a scroll, cut when the arrow sliced into him.

"Maybe I'll give this scroll to some girl, and make her think that a Nekonron prince will come to her and bring her happiness or something…if I live long enough."

"AND YOU SHALL, HAPPOSAI…IF YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR GOD. BECOME…MY AVATAR."

Happosai coughed up more blood, before pledging servitude to a nameless dark god…

_Shortly before the birth of Ranma Saotome…_

"THOSE IDIOT STUDENTS OF MY AVATAR MANAGED TO SEAL THEIR MASTER!" the dark god raged, as he extended his senses over to Japan. Due to a significant celestial event, the god was more awake than asleep. "TRULY, YOUNG HINAKO WILL MAKE A WORTHY ACOLYTE, BUT I WILL NEED MALE ENERGY TO COMPLIMENT THE FEMALE KIND…"

Scanning, the god sensed the impending birth of a perfect vessel.

"HAVING A SECONDARY PLAN OF ACTION WILL BE MOST PRUDENT…"

_Now…_

Ranma, Jennifer and their daughter Elaine walked down the main street, trying to ignore the stares.

"They act like they never saw a seven-foot tall Gammazon before, Dad," Elaine says, wearing clothes that barely fit. Because she was born a Gammazon, she did not have the problems associated with people with GIS: gamma radiation-induced syndrome. That basically means that those altered by gamma-radiation tend to have altered personalities. With the Hulk, it was anger personified. With the She-Hulk, it was the libertine disposition. With "Hulkusagi" (i.e. "Hulk-Usagi"), it was aggression and domination…in the battlefield and in bed. And with Ranma, it was the repressed feminine side unleashed.

"That's because most people haven't, Ellie," Ranma says. "And this town has always been…wary of the Masaki clan."

"Don't even worry about it," Jennifer replies. "Besides, what possibly can go wrong with the girls going shopping?"

BOOM!

Ranma shielded Jennifer from the blast from within the store, while Elaine took the hit.

"You okay?" Ranma asks.

"I guess so," Ellie says. "Is this why the Masaki family is shunned?"

"I hope not," Ranma says, as he heads directly to the center of action.

"Wait, I want to help-" Ellie begins to say.

"No, I want you to protect your mother," Ranma says, before heading into the store.

_Inside the market…_

"Ha!" Black Mary yells, as she decked the annoying boy. Without any provocation, he grabbed Gamma-Ranko's chest, causing the girl to scream. And when the boy persisted, Mary zapped the boy. Or, at least she tried to. Her lightning bolts struck a propane display, causing the resulting explosion.

"Are you okay?" Sasami says, as she comforted a crying Gamma-Ranko.

"Oh, why must boys be SO mean?" Gamma-Ranko wailed.

"There, there," Sasami says, as she hugged her new friend. "It's okay…"

Finally, Mary decided to pin the boy down.

"You better apologize, yes?" Mary says, as she cocked her free fist, while holding the boy with her other hand.

The boy smiles at Mary, and it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"NO."

Suddenly, the boy's chest explodes, as Mary is taken by surprise.

FWACK!

Streams of tentacles pop out, knocking her backwards.

BAM.

The store clerk sees this, and assumes that this was nothing more than a Masaki situation. Shrugging, he activates the microphone.

SKREEE!

"Clean up on aisle SIX," the clerk says.

Mary shook her head, just as the tentacle spawn casually walks up to her position.

"GETTING MY ACOLYTE TO FORCE YOU TO ABSORB HIS WOMAN'S POWER WAS AN INGENIOUS PLAN," the boy said in a bellowing voice. "TRUE, MY ACOLYTE'S ANTICS DID ALLOW ME TO CONTINUE TO HARNESS FEMININE STRENGTH. HOWEVER, WHEN I BECAME AWARE THAT YOU WERE A DAUGHTER OF SHAZAM, I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD PROVE WORTHY ENOUGH FOR MY NEEDS. GETTING YOU TO ABSORB THE POWER OF THE ONI WOULD ALLOW ME BETTER ACCESS TO YOUR POWER, SINCE THE ONI ARE VIRTUAL DYNAMOS IS POWER. CHANGING THE NATURE OF YOUR ABILITIES TO MATCH THAT OF ONI WILL ALLOW ME GREATER ACCESS TO THE MAGIC OF SHAZAM."

"Not if I can help it, yes?" Mary says, as she rushed to tackle. She now knew that shocking the creature was a bad idea. Unfortunately, the entity possessed boy managed to snag Mary.

"Urgh!" Mary grunted, as she was wrapped in tentacles.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST ZAPPED ME," boy says menace. "NOW…I WILL GATHER MY ENERGY ANOTHER WAY-"

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" yelled a voice.

The boy turns to see Gamma-Ranko standing up for her friend Mary. Standing close by was Sasami, who was hiding behind her friend.

"I don't know what I am going to do…but I will stop you!"

"YOU?" the boy scoffed. "AS POWERFUL YOUR AURA APPEARS, YOU ARE NOT A FIGHTER."

"Oh, yeah?" Gamma-Ranko says. "Well…well…I'll SCREAM!"

"THEN, BY ALL MEANS…SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT."

"You asked for it, you meanie! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNHH-!"

Gamma-Ranko's enhanced lungs created a gust of wind that forced the possessed boy back.

"I STAND CORRECTED," the boy says. He then lashed out with more tentacles, and succeeded in shutting down her hyper-screams.

"Mmmmph!" Gamma-Ranko managed to sound.

"NOW…THE FUN BEGINS-"

Fffft! Fffft! Fffft-!

Multiple vacuum blades went through the boy's tentacles like a hot knife through butter.

"ARRRGH!" the boy screams. He then turns to the source of his pain.

"Why is it that when cute girls and demons are involved, THIS sort of thing happens?" Ranma says, as he munches on some pretzels.

"Ranma-sama!" Gamma-Ranko says with enthusiasm. "My hero!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. He then returned his full attention to…

"Ataru Morobishi…or should I say 'He-Who-Feast-On-the Marrow-of-the-Flesh'?"

"YOU…I KNOW YOU…"

"You should…since I put you in that hole in China."

"YOU! THOUGH YOU ARE DIFFERENT, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE…IZANAGI!"

"Ataru" lashed out, as he tried to use his tentacles as a slew of prehensile attack weapons.

"Not today," Ranma says, as he simply willed Ataru to freeze into place with his mind. "Apparently, I should have paid more attention to your machinations."

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! IN A FEW MORE YEARS, I SHALL RETURN IN FULL! AND I SHALL FEAST ON THIS PLANET!"

"Then it's good that I've come," says Sailor Moon, as she, Jennifer, Elaine, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi enter the market…and ready for battle. "And to think you can't even handle a grocery run…"

"Hey, be serious!" Ranma yells. "Jack-ass was about to…you know…to the other me and Mary!"

Tenchi looked around and goes over to Sasami.

"Are you okay?" Tenchi asks as he comforts Sasami.

"Yes, Tenchi," replies Sasami. "Big Brother SAVED us!"

Ayeka and Ryoko smiles at the fact that Sasami was safe, but turned mean-looking upon looking at Ataru.

"THIS is the creature who tried to hurt my sister?" Ayeka says, as she charged herself with power.

"Yep," Ranma says, as he helps Gamma-Ranko and Black Mary up. "Classic demonic possession."

"Then let me kill 'em!" Ryoko yelled, as she balled up her fists.

"Guys, I GOT this," 'Moon says, as she takes out her classic Moon Healing Scepter.

"MARK MY WORDS…I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE-!"

"Oh, be quiet…whoever you are," 'Moon says. "MOON HEALING ELIMINATION!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

A cascade of light envelops Ataru, as he becomes normal.

"This house…is CLEAN," 'Moon said with satisfaction.

"Um-" Ranma began.

"You KNOW what I mean!"

A short time later, back at the Masaki residence…

"Okay, let's DO this," Ranma says, as he holds Gamma-Ranko's right hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" Washu says. "I mean, there is a risk that YOU will become her."

"Naw, I don't think so. From my experience with Gamma-powered people, it's all mental."

"Well, I'm ready," Usagi says, as she holds Gamma-Ranko's left hand while holding Jennifer's right hand. She'll serve as the conduit to transfer the energy back to where it belongs.

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" Elaine says with worry.

"As you Mom, someone has to be able to keep up with you," Jennifer says.

"Okay."

All four people were on a special matrix chamber, not at all dissimilar to that of a transporter. Once activated, the energy transfer will be completed.

"Alright," Washu says, as she puts on her wielding goggles. "Here we…GO!"

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP-!

A short while later, Tenchi was still pacing back and forth.

"Relax, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka says with reassurance. "Miss Washu and Big Sister's plan will work."

"Maybe, but…can you explain THAT?"

Ataru could be seen running away from Ryoko, who was being chased by Ataru's girlfriend Lum…who was being chased by Black Mary.

"Nyaahhh!" Ataru says, as he runs away. All he did was try to loosen Ryoko's bra. What's the big deal?

"Come back here and take your punishment like a man!" Ryoko yells, as she charged her fist.

"Leave my Darling alone!" Lum yells at the former space pirate.

"Leave MY friend alone!" Mary says, as she chased Lum. Mary, conscious of what has happened to her, decided to remain as she was in her SHAZAM (plus two…with the two being Isis and Lum the Princess Oni Invader as the unspoken addition to the SHAZAM sextet) form. As a result, Lum adopted Mary as her "blood sister", when she finally learned what was going on. Still, that didn't mean that the two of them would necessarily hit it off right away…

"I thought this Ataru boy was cured of the demon's influence?" Ayeka asks.

"Why do you think Ataru was chosen in the first place?" Tenchi replied with an exasperated expression.

"You might have a point…"

Just then, the door to Washu's lab opens to reveal-

"Ta-da!" Ranma says, as he stretched his arms wide open.

"So, it worked," Tenchi says.

"It did," Ranma says. "I can still transform if I want to, but I rather not be so…girly."

"WHAT is wrong with being a GIRL, Big Brother?" Ayeka says, as her eyes glowed with indignation.

"Nothing!" Ranma says, as he tried to wave the matter off.

Tenchi could only laugh in reply.

Following Ranma was the She-Hulk, Elaine and Hulkusagi step forth.

"Oh, my," Sasami says.

"It's only temporary," Hulkusagi says, as she flexed her muscles. "I have to wait until my energy levels plateau before transforming back. In the meantime however…Ranma, come HERE!"

Ranma looked at the hunger in his wife's eyes. Knowing that he had promised his father-in-law Ken that he would wait until his wedding night to "do the deed" with Usagi, Ranma did the only logical thing that he can do.

Run.

"Ah, man, I'm outta here!"

"Come back here and take it like a man!" Hulkusagi yells, as she gives chase. "I don't even need you awake for what I have in mind!"

"Stop harassing my man, Usagi!" She-Hulk yells, as she begins chasing Hulkusagi.

"So, what are you going to do, Miss Elaine?" Tenchi asks.

"Well, Mom wants to stay in Japan for a while, so I can learn how to have a life here. But in the meantime…"

Elaine pulls out a henshin rod, and shows it to Tenchi and Sasami.

"Oh, how nice!" Sasami says. "You're a magical girl, too!"

"'Too'?" Elaine asks.

Sasami shows her own henshin rod.

"I am known as the Magical Girl 'Pretty Sammy'," Sasami says. "What's your name?"

"Well, I guess I'll be 'Sailor Hulk', but that sounds pretty dumb."

"I'm sure it will work itself out," Ayeka says.

_Meanwhile…_

FWOOSH!

Seven people suddenly appear in the back of an ally in East London.

"Ah, damn!" Cassandra exclaims. "I hate crap that!"

"Well, what choice did we have?" Jackie says. "Better this than what we left…"

"Chantho, are you okay?" Miss Gwyneth says, as she checked on the insectoid.

"Cha, I am fine, tho," Chantho replies. "But…the Professor…"

"Is the Master," Rose says, as she checked on her secured link with the rest of Torchwood. "Jack, I'm not picking up anyone at the Cardiff office."

"It might be more difficult, considering what happened of late," Jack says.

"Jack, how's it working out with 'Forerunner'?" Cassandra asks.

"A little headstrong, but she's great in the sack," Jack says with a wiry smile.

"I KNEW you'd try something like THAT!"

"I'm JUST kidding, Cassie," Jack replies. "Why, you're JEALOUS?"

"Why would I be jealous of her?" Cassandra replies. And then it dawned on her. "Oh, my gawd…I'm really a woman now."

"And what's wrong with THAT?" Martha says, as she looks at Cassandra with indignation.

"Heh, it looks like the 'Old Man' is going to get it…again," Mickey says with a smirk.

"SHUT up, before I have to HURT you," Cassandra yells.

"Would you all STOP with the 'blogging'?" the Doctor says, as he straightens himself out. "We have problems, you know!"

"Aren't we the hip one?" says Mickey.

"Doctor, what about Chantho?" Martha asks. "She…can't exactly blend in."

"I think I got something for her," Cassandra says, as she pulls out…a disguise pen.

"Ah, Lunarian technology," the Doctor says, as he takes the pen in hand. "I haven't seen this stuff in years."

"Mum, don't you have access to stuff like this?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, but…I rather not," Jackie says.

"Why is that, Mrs. Tyler?" Martha asks.

"Old wounds."

"Personally, the more access to alien tech…the better," Jack replies.

"Chantho, take this pen," the Doctor began, "And wish to look human."

"Cha, but-"

"It's okay," Gwyneth says. "Only your physical form will change, not you."

Chantho nods her head, and accepts the pen…

Minutes later, a human girl steps out of the ally, along with the others.

"Take a look at your self," Mickey says, as he points to a store filled with mirrors.

Chantho cautiously takes a look in the mirror. She had straight hair, olive skin, a cute nose and almond shaped eyes.

"Hey, you could easily pass as a girl from Zimbabwe," Jack says. "A…beautiful girl from Zimbabwe…"

"Knock it off Jack," the Doctor says. "We have more important things to consider."

"Yes, like what to do next," Rose says.

"We find the Master," Cassandra says.

"But where could he be?" Martha says. "He could be anywhere."

"He's here," the Doctor says.

"How is that possible?" Rose asks.

"I know!" Gwyneth interjects. "It is something that you did with you sonic screwdriver."

"Bingo!" the Doctor says. "I simply locked the pathway of the TARDIS into place."

"Oh, like THAT narrows things down!" Cassandra says.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Give me a minute!"

"Well, all I know is that Time Lords can regenerate," Jack says. "Guys, you said that his voice was different?"

"Yes, like it was younger," Rose says.

"Well, I'll know for sure who this person is," Jackie says. "In the meantime, I have phone calls to make."

"Mum, where are you going?" Rose says.

"Don't worry about it, my little Rose," Jackie says, as she hugs her daughter. "You have a job to do, while I have mine."

Jackie then gently touched Cassandra's hands. They both nod their understanding towards each other before letting each other go. With, Jackie disappeared within the crowd.

"Mum!"

"Let her go," Cassandra says. "She knows what she has to do."

"Well, I STILL don't know what to do," Martha says. "This…is so…complicated…"

As Martha waxed poetically, the Doctor notices something about a pedestrian's actions. He was tapping his fingers in perfect cadence…

"Cassandra, look," says the Doctor, as he stealthily points this out to the Warrior of Time.

"I noticed," Cassandra says. "I've also been picking up similar cadences all around the city."

"Then why didn't you SAY something?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure that this was the case, and not some based upon some stupid song that's all the rage."

"Doctor, how do we know who this person is?" Gwyneth asks.

"I'll know," the Doctor replied.

"Wait a minute," Martha began. "I just realized something. If he can be anyone one-"

"Then he can be any thing…like a Prime Minister," Rose says, as she looked away.

The Doctor admittedly picks this up.

"Rose, is there something you want to tell me?" the Doctor says.

Just then, on the "Jumbo-tron", which was located in the market square-

_"The new Prime Minister Harold Saxon has just returned from the Palace, and is ready to take the reins of power."_

"We missed the election," Mickey says.

The Doctor turns away from Rose, and stares at the large television set.

"That's him…that's the Master," the Doctor says. "He's become 'Prime Minister of Great Britain'."

"And apparently married," Cassandra says, as she stares at Rose.

"Cha, is that Professor Yana, tho?" Chantho asks, as she stares at the screen.

_"This country, has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs…medicine. In fact, I would go so far as to say…this country needs right now…is a 'Doctor'."_

The Master seemingly looks into the camera, though one has to wonder if he was staring at his nemesis and his merry band.

**Tbc.**


	60. Chapter 60

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 60: "2008" (Final)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Ah, man," Ranma says, as he enters the foyer of the Tendo Residence. "What a day…"

"Hello, Ranma," Miko says, as she kissed her husband on the cheek. These days, the demon shinobi princess plays "home-maker", while Ranma's other wives are doing other things to better their own lives. She has already completed the equivalent of a two-year program in Finances—something that is always a plus in a modern Japanese household—so Miko was not dissatisfied with her choices in her life. Perhaps Miko has chosen such a role because of what happened to her own parental situation; how her mother Maria left Earth to join her father Siekima, the King of the Shikima Kingom, purely out of politics. She WANTS to be a wife and mother, even knowing that at any time, Miko may be called upon to succeed her father's position in that demon world.

At least her husband Ranma was not confined to some alternate dimension.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual nonsense," Ranma says. "You know that I took Akane to the new house, right?"

"Yes," Miko replied. She would have objected such a thing, had Ranma also mentioned that he would use one of his doppelgangers to continue his "husbandry" duties at home under the guise "Ranma Mido". In fact, over the years, it was not uncommon for either Ranma (or Usagi, for that matter) to have multiple identities, such as "Ronny Smith" (his "American" identity ), "Izanagi" (a guise used when he was a full god during the Second Age of Man), "Ranma Pax" (Ranma's guise as a Roman Centurion—who patrolled Hadrian's Wall of the UK—and would become involved in British affairs ever since), Sir Robert the Bold (one of the original 150 Knights of King Arthur's Round Table) and, of course, Lord Ranshin Rantsu, formerly daimyo of Hinokuni Prefecture (before transferring power and authority to his son Ranshin recently) now simply "The Jade King". This, of course, did not include incarnation where Ranma lived the life of another, such as Naru Osaka (including her "Sailor Helios" guise), Ukyo Kuonji, "Gammako" (a name Elaine had just recently suggested Ranma using), Ranclipso (the personification of vengeance), O-ren Hanuel (Chosun royal kitchen lady who would become "the Sok-Wan Lady", which is basically a second wife of the king of Chosun) and Injustice, to name a few. All of these guises had been developed mostly to protect others, since Ranma was not the type to needlessly run away from a confrontation…

"So, what happened, Ranma?"

"Well, one of my doppelgangers got infected with gamma radiation."

"That's awful! Did you get sick?"

"No, but I did acquire…a new trick. Stand back…"

SCRUNCH!

"I can become like this, Miko-chan!" Gammako says with enthusiasm. "I am strong…but I prefer to bake cookies!"

Miko sees the transformed Ranma. She looked green, big and beautiful…and would certainly make an excellent bedmate for some lucky gal- er, guy.

"Um, what was that?" Miko says, as she shook her head to attention.

SCRUNCH!

"See what I mean?" Ranma says, as he checked himself. He was just glad most of his clothes were made from unstable molecules, so that he'd avoid ripping his clothes or something. "YOU get all weird, while I want to play 'house'."

"Oh, my. I'm sorry about that, Ranma."

"And that wasn't even HALF of it. So, here I was, with my other transformed me. We get Usagi to help out-"

"Usagi?"

"Yes."

"I thought she was with her friends today."

"Well, she is. I had called her to help because Usagi was more familiar with "Gammazons" than I am."

"So I assumed that the crisis was resolved."

"It was, but not before a demon popped up to throw the situation into a state of chaos."

"Really? Why didn't you get me to deal with it?"

"Because the way you usually operate as a 'Demon Hunter' usually means being on the receiving end…of the situation."

"Ranma, it's my JOB. You knew this when you married me."

"I still don't want to 'know' about you doing…THAT."

"And what if our daughter wants to go into the 'family business'?"

"Not if I can help it."

"RANMA!"

"Look, I can rationalize Ruiko learning Inujutsu, but I don't want my little girl being molested by demons as a 'work related hazard'."

"My love…that is why I've been wanting you to teach me and our daughter martial arts, so that Ruiko won't have to."

"Now THAT is something I can live with."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, about Usagi…?"

"So, after my restoration, Usagi had become her Gammazon form as a result of all this. I didn't think that it would be a big deal, since she'll burn-off the excess energy as a means of returning to normal, but I had forgotten why 'Hulkusagi' was such a pain in the butt!"

**FLASHBACK!**

Ranma was for once terrified. Here he was, bound to a gurney in Washu's lab, and here SHE was...

"You've been a naughty boy," Hulkusagi says, as she smacks her palm with her riding whip. She, in all her Gammazon beauty was dressing in a dominatrix outfit that left very little to the imagination.

Ranma cursed himself for not remember three important aspect of his lovely wife: one, he had forgotten that Gamma-induced powers bring out the Id in the infected…and Usagi was no different in this regard, two, unlike Usagi, Hulkusagi possessed a domineering personality that relies of pain or pleasure to get the desired results from others, and, three, Hulkusagi still had access to Usagi's other powers. So using an "Instant Transmission" into Washu's lab, while everyone else was looking for the two, proved to be a nice maneuver.

"Usagi, babe-"

"You know what to call me when I'm like this."

"Madam, you can't do this."

"And why not?"

"Because I made a promise to your father and mother that I would refrain from having sex with you until AFTER our wedding. You don't want to make me a liar."

Hulkusagi thinks for a minute.

"Alright, I shall allow you to honor your word. However, you must promise me…Gammako."

"That is the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Elaine was the one who came up with it."

"That name is COOL. Yeah…"

"So, do we have an agreement?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just be gentle with…her. Great, now I'm speaking in the third person now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Until next time…"

SCRUNCH!

"Ah," Usagi says, as she stretched her limbs. She then noticed something.

"Why are we still in Washu's lab?"

"Um, beats me."

Usagi then looked at herself.

"Why am dressed like this? And why am I holding a whip?"

"Um…we were playing 'house'?" Ranma offered.

Usagi just raises a single eyebrow.

"Marquee DeSade's 'house'?"

Just as she was about to say something, Usagi remembered something.

"Oh, my gosh!" Usagi says. "The Party"

Ranma sees Usagi's finger movements.

"Usagi, wait-!"

_On the other side of town…_

ZIP!

"Sorry I'm late guys," Usagi says, as she brings into the living room of the Cherry Hill Temple the items she said she was going to get. "Did I miss anything?"

Everyone in the room was in a state of shock, with Setsuna shaking her head, while Michiru was trying to cover Hotaru's eyes.

"What?"

"Um," Ami offered, as she points to Usagi's state of dress.

"That must be some store you went to, Princess," Haruka says with a smirk. "By the way, that's nice-looking Pegasus tattoo."

The tattoo in question, magical in nature, was on her right buttocks.

"USAGI!" Rei yelled. Although she was normally a calm person as the Martian Manhunte, she was anything but.

"Um, I got to go," Usagi says, as she ran out of the room, beat red.

"I'll see if she is okay," Naru says, as she gets up.

"Do you need help to…?" Mamoru asks.

"No, that's okay."

"Does this stuff happen all the time?" Serena Tsuki asks.

"Unfortunately," Minako interjects.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Miko giggled.

"That's Usagi alright," Miko says.

"Well, I'm glad the day is done," Ranma says, as he looks at his mail.

"Oh, Akane called and said that she'll be a little late coming home," Miko says.

Ranma looks up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's not like her to not talk to me about change of plans, but I'll deal with it later…"

_Meanwhile, somewhere outside of time and space…_

"People, we have a problem," Jackie says, as she stood in the center of a circle of others. The others were five robed figures whose faces could not be seen…due to the lightning.

"The Master is on the verge of taking over the Earth," Jackie says.

"We KNOW," says the present head of the "New World Order", the intelligence and information arm of the Technocratic Union.

"What do you mean by THAT?"

"It means that THEY know about MY actions, you daft woman," says a familiar voice.

Jackie turns around to see-

"Master," Jackie says quietly.

"Ah, I like the sound of that," the Master says, as he grins while stepping into the light. "Tell me, PRINCESS, what do you think of my 'master' plan?"

"You mean besides the fact that you apparently took over the Technocracy under my nose?" Jackie says.

"Yes."

"Actually, I have no idea," Jackie replies sarcastically. "Tell me."

"You see, after I left you and your mates, I traveled to the end of the Universe, and found worthy allies. Remember the people you had saved back on Malcassario? The ones bound for 'Utopia'?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what? THERE WAS NOT UTOPIA!"

"Wait, but didn't you…the other you said that men of Science had set up Foundation and Second Foundation as repository of all the knowledge of humankind."

"Well, I'm afraid both places have long since been…destroyed. But, eh? I've always hated libraries."

The Master pauses for a moment.

"The unfortunate ending to all this is that when the last of the humans arrived at 'Utopia', they found nothing but ruins. With no choice in the matter, these humans cannibalized themselves into THESE."

Four basketball size spheres made from metal appeared. They floated around the Masters head.

"IS this the one?" says one of the spheres.

"Can we KILL her?" says another.

"Please, be my guest," the Master replies.

"Oh, goody!" says the first sphere, as it produced spikes at the bottom its "body". It then shot out beams of energy at Jackie.

SNAP! Hzzzz-

BING! BING! BANG-!

Jackie deftly blocked the attack with her pair of lightsabers, as the purple/violet colored blade glowed softly. She then reflects one blast back at one, destroying it instantly with one lightsaber, and threw her other lightsaber at the other sphere.

SKREEE-POP!

FRAAK!

As the surviving sphere fell, Jackie used her telekinetic power to retrieve her second lightsaber.

FAP!

Hzzzzz-snap!

"Aw," the Master says. "How can you do such a thing to something so gruesomely…cute? I call them 'Toclafan'…Fan of Fool. Neat, huh?"

Jackie's eyes turned red as she swiftly grabs the Master by the neck.

"Tell me, 'Master'," Jackie says, as she begins to squeeze her hand, while lifting the renegade Time Lord a foot off the ground. "Why should I let you LIVE?"

"Be-cause…of…HER!" the Master managed to say.

As if on cue, a light appears over Akane, who was trapped in some sort of floating crystal.

"Akane?" Jackie says, as she goes over to the crystal, which reminded her of a larger version of the crystals that Superman would use. Inside, Akane was stripped of her clothes and appeared to be sleeping.

"You know what THAT is?" the Master says.

"This…is as 'stasis crystal'," Jackie says.

"Quite right," the Master says. "So let me cut to the chase. On my WORD, I can have her killed. With her out of phase with normal time-"

"She'll suffer a paradox backlash that could unmake her…or WORSE."

"Brilliant! Your master Xerxes would be proud of you."

"What do you want, Master? Obviously all this has a point."

"Quite right. YOU are to do nothing but take care of HIM."

As if on cue, a nurse brings in…a baby.

"This is your husband and his wife's child," the Master says. "And I've chosen him as my heir."

"Ranma would NOT want me to allow you to blackmail me into doing what you want me to do."

"True, but your heart will tell you otherwise."

Jackie pauses.

"What is it for THEM?"

"Some within your little order felt that you betrayed the 'Precepts of Damian' when you signed that peace agreement with those 'mystics'. Convincing your colleagues of creating a world free of 'magic"—under MY direction, of course—in the name of hyper-science proved to be an easy sell."

Jackie grits her teeth, as she balls her fist. Her fingernails to dig into her palm, causing blood to drip unto the floor.

"What? No words? Come on…I know you want to say something."

"Ranma and the Doctor is going to stop you-"

"WRONG!" the Master yells. "By the time your husband and your friends even realize it, I will have WON."

The Master straightens his tie.

"Now, if you excuse me…I have to meet the American president. Oh, and can you be a dear and clean the mess that you've made? Thank you."

And with that, the Master fades into the shadows…leaving a distraught Jackie behind.

_Meanwhile…_

With Martha's "flat" destroyed and her family arrested, save for her brother Leo and his family, the Doctor and company sequestered themselves at LINDA headquarters.

"Here you go," Elton ("John") Pope says, as he gives Martha some tea.

"Thanks," Martha says. "I didn't know you knew the Doctor and Ranma."

"We came across them—and Rose—during some unfortunate circumstance," said Elton's wife Ursula.

"Since then, we've provided a service of sorts to the Doctor," Bliss says. "Oh, we get to be a real 'detective agency' but we do other things."

"So how has things been working out?" Mickey says.

"Government activity has been intense, due to the election of Prime Minister Saxon," Mr. Skinner says.

"I'm afraid things will only get worse," Cassandra says, as she steps forth with a stake of papers and briefcases.

"What is that, Ranma?" Bridget says.

"I need to move LINDA to Scotland, specifically the village of Hogsmeade."

"But…we have a life here," Elton says.

"If you want your child to survive what's coming down the pike, I beg you to leave town tonight."

"But…I don't have a kid," Elton says, as he looks towards Ursula…who looked down. "Urs?"

"I was going to tell you tonight after dinner," Ursula says with a smile, as tears came down her face.

"Wow…"

"Hey, congratulations, man," Mickey says, as he playfully smacks Elton on the shoulder.

"That's wonderful," Bridget says, as she hugs Ursula.

"Elton, I'm counting on you to take up the slack if something happens to the rest of us," Cassandra says. "Tonite at midnight, Gwyneth will take you all, Mickey and Chantho to 'London King's Cross'."

"Why do I have to go?" Mickey says.

"Because Elton is going to need a good 'wingman'. That's why."

"Oh."

"When you get there, go to Station #9 ½, where a train is waiting. Normally, you wouldn't be able to get on that train, but…I've got special connections. GET ON THAT TRAIN. Do that, and you and the others will be safe."

Elton nods his head, taking in the fact that his friend's words could be trusted. And then his eyes scanned down to Cassandra's ample cleavage.

"Dude, I'm up HERE," Cassandra says.

"Elton!" Ursula yells, as she smacks her husband's arm.

"Ow!"

A short while later, Ranma, Rose, the Doctor, Martha and Captain Jack are hiding out in a non-descript warehouse along the waterfront of East London.

"There's still time to go with Mickey and the others, Martha," the Doctor says.

"No, I have to know what happened to my family," Martha says. "And I want to know more about this…Master."

"Yes," Jack says, as he ate his sandwich. "I never pictured the Time Lords to create a psychopath."

The Doctor looks at Rose. He looked none to pleased.

"Rose, why don't YOU tell them, since you KNEW he was around."

"Doc, back off," Cassandra says.

"Oh, and that brings up a new subject. When were you going to tell me that you were assigned to assassinate the 'Mister Saxon'?"  
"This is new," Jack says, as he wipes his hand.

Cassandra looks at Jack.

"Okay, wise guy, then I suppose that you telling the Doctor that you were running the Torchwood office at Cardiff, rather than being a mere 'specialist' was already mentioned?"

"What is this?" the Doctor says angrily. "Some sort of secret society around me?"

"Would SOMEONE tell who the Master is?" Martha asks angrily.

"Sorry," the Doctor says. "Basically, the Master—as HE calls himself—is from the same planet that I am from: Gallefrey."

"That's the planet that was lost during the last time war," Rose says.

"Correct. It was…the shining world of the seven systems, and was perhaps home of one of the oldest race in existence."

"It sounds beautiful," Rose says.

"Well, it was. There on the mountain of solace and solitude, on the continent of wild endeavors, stood the citadel of the Time Lords. From their place above the Universe, the Time Lords observed everything, but swore to never interfere."

"And the Master?" Jack asks.

"Yes, how can he be…the way he is?" Rose asks.

The Doctor mulls over his thoughts a bit before continuing.

"There is a ritual that all children have to go through to become 'Time Lords'," the Doctor says. "At age eight, all children are taken from their families to attend the Academy. And it is during the initiation rites that one must stare into the Vortex, where one can observe the raw power of Time and Space. You, Rose Tyler, had observed that power first hand, when you embraced the Eye of Harmony within the TARDIS."

"What was it like?" Martha asked Rose.

Rose looks up and at the Doctor.

"Frightening," Rose says simply.

"What was it like?" Jack asked.

"I don't remember, but I KNOW that I felt frightened."

"They say that it was at this initiation is what turned the Master into the creature that he has become."

"Why is that?" Martha asks.

"When one looks into the Vortex, on of three things can occur. You can either be inspired, run away, or become MAD. They say that the Master went mad, starring at the frightening power of reality itself."

"So what are you?" Jack asks.

"Feh, I ran away, and never stopped."

Rose turns to Cassandra.

"Dad, did you have to go through some sort of initiation when you became a…'Temporal Warrior'?" Rose asks.

"Huh?" Cassandra says, as she woke up from her nap.

"You were sleeping?"

"Just napping," Cassandra says. "Besides, going through all those files that Jack's contact had e-mailed him was a pain to sift though. Plus, I'm tracing 'Archangel's Signal…""

"Vivien Rook shouldn't have died," Jack says with mirth.

"I'm curious as to what the role of a Temporal Warrior is," Martha says.

"Oh, so it's 'secret origins' time, huh?" Cassandra says with a smirk. "Well, if the Time Lords were masters of Time and Space, their rivals as the Temporal Raiders."

"A bunch of thieves, if you ask me," the Doctor scoffs.

"And they're good at it. These beings naturally exists as energy within the fourth dimensional plane, so they have to wear armored shells to protect themselves whenever they have to have corporeal forms on THIS dimensional plane."

Cassandra pauses for a moment.

"Unfortunately, when these two races met, they didn't hit it off very well."

"Ha, that's an understatement!" the Doctor scoffs

"So how were you involved in all this?" Rose asks.

"On occasion, the Temporal Raiders take on students to pass along their knowledge of Time and Space, though usually for the purpose of creating minions."

"Like giving a loaded gun to a child!" the Doctor scoffs some more.

"Your mother and I were beneficiaries of this attention. A Temporal Raider named 'Xerxes' chose to pass along his knowledge without strings attach. I became a 'Temporal Warrior', a role that emphasizes the use of Time as a weapon, while 'Jackie' was taught the more mystic side of Time as a 'Temporal Wizard' or sorceress."

"Mum never told me any of this!"

"That's because it's something that she didn't want lay on you, Rose."

"So, did you have to go through some sort of initiation?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Cassandra says nervously.

"Okay…"

"Well…"

"A Temporal Warrior has to STEAL from a Time Lord, as part of his or her rites of passage. If one was successful, then he or she was ready for 'graduate studies'."

"Like I said, a bunch of thieves," the Doctor interjects.

"Wait, is that how you two met?" Jack asked.

"Well-"

"That's it!" the Doctor bolted up from his seat. "Let me see…"

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver and uses it on Martha's phone. "We know that the Master is using the Archangel Network to blanket the world into a suggestive state. And if we can use that frequency…"

BLIP!

Everyone here's the familiar tapping sound that people have been mimicking for a while now. Even Martha was a victim of it.

"Doctor, why was Rose and Ranma immune?" Martha asked.

"Rose saw the Eye, while Ranma's training as a Temporal Warrior allows him to be immune from most mental effects. And I think we can use this pulse to create an arcane field to slip to wherever the Master is holding up. Brilliant!"

"I don't know, Doc," Cassandra says. "You are expecting us to infiltrate a heavily guarded air-fortress like _The Valiant_ without any problems?"

"No, I expect us to go through insurmountable opposition."

"Fantastic!" Cassandra says with enthusiasm. "Just what the Doctor ordered!"

"Daaad," Rose says with a whine.

"Ah, isn't Cassandra cute when she's excited?" Jack says.

"I don't even KNOW how to receive THAT," Martha replies.

Unfortunately, in spite the meticulous planning, the Doctor and his companions…would utterly FAIL in stopping the Master's plans. And thus, EVIL inherited the Earth.

**Fin.**

**Next time: "2009".**


	61. Chapter 61

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 61: "2009" (Act One)**

* * *

**  
**

It's has been a year since the Master took over the planet Earth. Designated as "Sol 3", all planetary traffic—if there was any—has been "rerouted". Those powers that have been monitoring the situation, such as the Green Lantern Corp, the Vulcans, Jurai, the System Lords and a few others have been debating on whether or not to break their version of a "prime directive". And while that has been going on, Homeworld Security and its military apparatus UN Spacy are on alert, ready to reclaim Earth from an alien dictator. Thanks through the work of Project Stargate, a secondary alliance of "alien" contacts have contribute to a pool of resources so that will be used in the liberation effort of Earth. Still, even if the Master is dealt with, there were the Master's allies—human and meta-human alike—to deal with. What was left of the Justice League and Avengers camps—known collectively as "The All-Stars Initiative", created in homage to the old "All-Stars Squadron" of World War II—continues to undermine the collective forces of evil the best way possible. Still, the Toclafane

"General?"

Homeworld Security Director Samantha Carter looks up from her paper work, as she turns to see Deputy Director Lt/General John Sheppard.

"Yes?"

"We have the latest manifest on our troop strength," Sam says. "Apparently, the Cylons have decided that the…Master is a bigger threat than us 'humans'."

"Huh," Sam replied with a scuff. "I guess they can't have their agendas upset by a competitor."

"They are willing to sign a permanent armistice but only if you…and only you present a case for it."

"I see. I know that #13 humanoid Cylon has made an effort in ensuring peace between the Colonials and her people, so maybe we should take a chance."

"Well, that 'empathy virus' we used to infect them with a dose of human kindness certainly helped," John says.

"Yeah, I suppose it did. Schedule a meeting. Maybe…we can make a celebration out of this 'event'. Lord knows we can use some good news…"

_Meanwhile, on Earth…_

"Come on!" says Mickey to Gwyneth, as they ran through what used to be East London. Now, it was one big factory that was churning out starships by the dozen each week. The homegrown resistance movement known as 'The Children of LINDA' has been mapping and surveying possible targets for when Homeworld and UN Spacy initiate the attack on enemy holdings on Earth. Unfortunately, one of their contacts have been compromised, when word leaked out that a key player in the Master's possible downfall will be returning to the British Isles: Martha Rose. No one knew what this person looked like, except that wherever she goes, trouble for the Master follows. In fact, the reason why Japan had been destroyed was because she had successfully freed it from the Toclafaan, the creatures that were rumored to have some sort of connection with humanity. Mickey Smith and Miss Gwyneth were to meet with Martha Rose, but…

"Damn it!" Mickey says, as he and Rose came upon a dead end underneath the once great city.

"We would like to KILL you," says one of the floating balls of metal. Within were organic strains of what was left of humanity.

From their position, Gwyneth and Mickey knew that it was only a matter of minutes before their position would be compromised.

Desperately, the two of them look for an exit.

"Found it," Mickey says, as he uncovers a narrow pipe. "Get in."

"No, I'll stay," says Gwyneth. She was no longer dressed in her old Victorian clothes, but rather clothes that were slim and tight.

"But-"

"No, you have to go, one of us has to stay and keep our pursuers distracted."

"Fine, then be careful," says Mickey, as he kissed and hugged Gwyneth.

"Don't forget to be in your female form," Gwyneth says, as she pours water on top of Mickey's head, triggering his Jusenkyo curse. All members either have a girl or a boy curse, depending on the nature of their births. The curses are used for clandestine operations.

"I HATE having this 'curse'!" Mickey-chan says.

"Now, you know how I feel about MINE," Gwyneth says. "Now…just GO."

Mickey nods her head and slides into the duct.

Gwyneth then turns to face the dozen Toclafane that was approaching her position.

"SHARINGAN!"

DOOM!

Gwyneth crouched, as she mentally prepared herself for the incoming onslaught. She prayed that she'd live just long enough to see that smirking bastard—the Master—get what's coming to him.

_Meanwhile, somewhere beyond Time and Space…_

"When are we going to do this, Grandma Tsunade?" asked the Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzamaki, as he paced back and forth in the Elder's office.

Lady Tsunade sighed, as she tapped her fingers unto her desk. Although an Elder these days, she still had not aged a day since that terrible ten years ago…their time…

**FLASHBACK!**

"So, Lord Ranshin, how's it going?" Tsunade says, as she and Ranma ate noodles at the "Cat Café". She was in town on business, and decided to see the former daimyo.

Ranma wasn't buying it.

"Okay, Tsunade, what did Kenshin do THIS time?" Ranma replied, as he folded his arms.

"Him? He's a teddy bear. But, if you want to know the truth, I am concerned about…Genshin."

CRASH!

"Sorry, Ranma," Shampoo says, as she picks up the broken dishes. "Weird that the table would all of a sudden break like that…"

"Okay, so what did HE do?"

"Nothing, actually."

"Then-

"Then why all THIS? Ranma, I'm concerned about the fact that he is teaching Sasuke Uchiha as his…apprentice."

"Okay…"

"And I'm concerned that your wife is stronger than ever."

"You mean Orochimaruko."

"Yes."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Technically, Otokune Prefecture is not recognized as a legitimate power. You have Orochimaruko as the Otokaze, and you have Genshin as the daimyo of Otokune. Plus, there is a concerned from the others daimyo that you are slowly consolidating your power in Hokkaido."

"Well, to be honest…yes, yes I am."

"But…why?"

"During my absence, there have been too many situations that nearly caused a civil war amongst the members of the Go Kami Sora Association, culminating in the fiasco of the Chunin Exams last year caused by your old friend Orochimaru. With OROCHIMARUKO around, and with my sons in place, we can achieve some manner of peace amongst the shinbi."

"I see…"

"And I'm glad that we are having this conversation, because I want to talk to you about Naruto's progress."

"What about it?"

"Why is he still a genin?"

"Ranma, you and I BOTH know that he's not ready for more responsibilities."

"I know, but I just feel that he's making great progress in his martial arts."

"I know, I saw him win his match as 'Naruko'," Tsunade says with a grin. "Nice pay off."

"Feh, I figure as much-"

Just then, Ranma's eyes suddenly widen. He then bolts up from his seat.

"Tsunade-"

"I know, I sense it, too."

Ranma turns towards the kitchen.

"Shampoo! Cologne! Mousse!" Ranma yells.

"We know, Ranma," Shampoo says. She then turns to her great, grandmother. "Are you ready to fight?"

SHHHHHHHHH-P!

Cologne was now a young woman, thanks to an earlier adventure with Ranma in the future.

"I am, great, granddaughter…just as long as this blind fool pays attention to the upcoming battle!"

WHACK!

"Ow!" says the blind warrior, as he rubbed his head.

Ranma nods his head, before heading out the door…where he sees millions of metal spheres descend upon Japan.

"What are we going to do?" Tsunade says with worry.

"We fight."

**END FLASHBACK!**

Tsunade sighs, as she thinks back to the day death rained on Japan. Ranma had rallied everyone within the nation to fight back, which became the only free nation on the planet. And then, on the 11th month of the assault on the nation, the Master hatched a plan that would have meant its utter destruction. If it hadn't been for the quick action of the mad genius Washu, everything and everyone would have been annihilated. Now, stuck out of sync with Time, thirty years have passed since Japan left the Earth, due to the hyperbolic nature of the pocket dimension that they were presently in. The first few years had been rough, with many citizens opting to commit suicide in the face of this situation. Lord Ranshin's last words, before he and his allies left Japan to remain behind was to prepare for a counter-strike…

"Naruto, you have to be patient," Tsunade says. "Your father has given me the task of making sure we are ready to move when he gives the signal."

Naruto stops pacing and places his hand on Tsunade's desk.

"But that's just IT. How do we know something hasn't already happened to my Father?"

"We don't, but we have to have faith in him. However, if you are persistent on taking action, I would like to offer you some advice."

"Okay, I waiting."

"Well…"

At the same time, Suki, the present head of ANBU at the Hidden Leaf Village, was about to enter Tsunade's office when-

"WHAT?"

'That's Naruto's voice,' Suki thinks, as she rushes into the room. She wore a fishnet bodysuit, a red trench coat, appropriate gear, and her long, blond pigtail in the back.

"Mom, what's going on?" Suki says, as she gets her kunai ready.

Tsunade smiles.

"Your brother was complaining about not getting any action against the Master."

"You meant to say 'half-brother', Grandma Tsunade-"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Don't call my Mom 'Grandma', jerk!" Suki yelled. "And at least you got to meet Dad!"

"Whatever," Naruto says dismissively. And then he returned his attention towards Tsunade.

"Why are you putting together my old team?"

"Because you WANT this. You know that you and your former teammates represent the best since MY team had come around. You KNOW this."

"Okay, so what if I say NO? I am Hokage, now."

"True, but I take my direction from you Father."

"Humph!"

"So, what's going on?" Suki asks.

"LADY Tsunade wants Sakura and this jerk I know to go on a mission to Earth," Naruto says.

"And I want you to assist your brother as ANBU," Tsunade says. "Naruto is right in one respect. We need to assess the situation on Earth, and determine what has happened to…your father."

"Okay, I'll get a team ready," Suki says. "But…who's this 'jerk' Naruto is talking about?"

_Elsewhere…_

Sasuke Uchiha flexed his muscles, as he performed his nightly pull-ups. Although he was over forty years old, his awesome chakra control made him look like he was in his twenties. In fact, most shinobi who are masters of their own chakra network typically age a lot slowly, living well into the triple digits.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Sasuke says, as he continues his pull-ups.

"Must you go?"

Sasuke sighs, as he drops to ground. He turns to his daughter Maiko. In many ways, she looks like a prettier version of her father.

"Unfortunately, it's the only way to end this…madness," Sasuke says. "Plus…I want to avenge the death of your mother."

Maiko nods her head in reply. She has never "met" her mother Mai of the Were-Spider clan. Suffice it to say, she was born while her mother was in a permanent coma, thanks to a Toclafane attack. It was later decided that Mai would be allowed to die, according to the wishes of her clan.

"Mai, if something happens to me, your uncle Itachi will take care of you."

"Yes, Father."

_Meanwhile…_

"I did it," Ami says, as she removed her goggles. "We have a weapon we can use against the Master and his allies.

"What is it?" Minako asks, as she goes over to her long-time friend. With Usagi, Naru and Rei missing, it was up to her and the other remaining Sailor Scouts to prepare for the impending counter-strike.

"This," Ami says, as she shows her a blue…ring.

"Okay, it's a blue ring with a lantern symbol on its face. So what?"

"Not just ANY ring…it's a 'Power Ring'."

"Like…those Green Lanterns?"

"Exactly."

"Why…blue?"

"It's blue because of what 'Martha Rose' has said about…Hope. Plus, this spectrum of energy can be harnessed to perform the same tasks has the Green Lantern power. The difference is that the more the wielder instills hope in the masses, the more powerful the power ring becomes. And if Martha Rose's plan works-"

"Not even the Toclafane will win against our…'Blue Lantern Corp'," Minako says.

For years, the Sailor Scouts and the rest of the Magical Girl community have been building an army of magical girls of varying types. At the same time, warrior classes—old and new alike—were popping up alongside of Japan's military. Everyone knew that at any time, everyone would be called upon to fight…perhaps to the last man, woman and child.

"Perhaps, but I wished that…the sacrifice was not so high," Ami says.

Minako and Ami then turn to see the large, blue Central Lantern in Washu's lab. Within was the floating, sleeping form of Princess Sasami of Jurai. For years, she has existed within the lantern, and will serve as the source of power of all the Power Rings. And although her sister Ayeka and her husband Tenchi did not want this, both Sasami and Tsunami—her goddess aspect—volunteered for her present role.

"And I hope that we will not have to sacrifice anymore lives," Minako replies.

_Meanwhile, on the shores of England, on Earth…_

"Blast it, where is she?" says a young man in his early thirties. He sweeps back his dark hair, as he gazes the darkened oceans.

"Keep your shirt on, Thomas," Mickey says, as she checks her watch. While she hated being female at the moment, she needed time to lay low as her male counterpart.

Just then, a single light could be seen.

"Morse code," Thomas Milligan says, as he goes for his own lantern. He then activates it, sending the reply greeting.

"It's them," Mickey says, as she gets her gear ready. Going by ship was the only way in escaping the notice of the Master and his allies.

Once the small rowboat could be seen, a few passengers step out. Mickey rushes ahead to greet a vivacious, red-haired young girl who wore her hair free while wearing a tight leather, black outfit (jacket, pants and boots).

"'Martha Rose', I presume," Mickey says with a smirk.

"Cut the nonsense, 'Mickey'," Ranma Saotome says, as she helped her "future family" Ryouga and Ryouko Hibiki (father and daughter respectively) out of the boat. "Too many people have died already because of the Master. Now…it's time to end this madness!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just to let you know, I'm not going to follow canon necessarily. Whatever happens in this story arc will be permanent. C&C are always welcome.**


	62. Chapter 62

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 62: "2009" (Act 2)**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Young Master, shall I gather your dishes?" asks Bunny Moonchild, as she stood in front of the table where the Master's heir and protege, "Young Master", was eating his meal. Bunny appeared to be a frumpy, middle-aged woman who wore "Lisa Loeb" glasses while dresses in a housekeeper's outfit. She wore her graying hair in a tight bun.

Young Master wipes his mouth using the corner of his napkin. He then sets his napkin down, picks up his plate, and then drops it on the floor.

CRASH!

"I am done with my meal," Young Master says simply. He is dressed in a school's uniform that was black, not at all dissimilar to the type found in Japan.

"Of course, Young Master," Bunny says, as she gets on her hands and knee to clean up the mess. As she does, Bunny could feel a presence right behind her.

"Y-young Master?" Bunny says nervously.

"For a woman your age, you look...attractive to me," Young Master says, as he pressed himself on Bunny.

"Please, Young Master," Bunny replied. "Don't do this!"

For a moment, Young Master mulls over Bunny's words.

"You're no fun," Young Master says, as he backs away. "All I wanted to do is use you as my practice woman."

Young Master turns to leave.

"Just because you looked after me since my birth, that doesn't mean a THING to me," Young Master says. "The Master and his wife are my TRUE parents; you are merely their employee. REMEMBER that."

And with that, the Young Master leaves his suite.

Bunny, or, as she is really known, Usagi, cried. She had so much power, but she could not do anything about it. Certainly, her emotional state is the reason for her present appearance. And because of her not willing to take a chance, her parents, her friends and everyone else in Japan are gone. Would Ranma have wanted her to think of the needs of others? What about Akane? And now, Earth was ruined, and the timeline has been changed...perhaps beyond repair. And it was all her fault...

_Meanwhile..._

Mary Shazam looked out at the shining blue planet that was Earth from the observation deck of the Justice League Watchtower while mulling over her thoughts. As the Chairwoman of the "All-Stars Initiative", she had to coordinate personnnel and resources between all the allied metahuman groups, while her close confidant "The Bulleteer" (who amazes Mary for having skin of metal while being...gifted), lead the Fawcett City contingent of superheroes known as "The Squadron of Justice". And as chairwoman, Mary was answerable to Homeworld Security Director Samantha Carter. It was a big responsibility for one such as Mary, but she knew that the reason why she had been chosen was because of her friend and mentor...

"Ranma," Mary says with a sigh. "Why couldn't it have been you to do all this?"

"Mary?"

Mary turns around to the Vice-Chairwoman, "Liberty Quick". Liberty Quick was the daughter of former JSAers "Johnny Quick" and "Liberty Bell". Johnny relied upon a "speed formula" (a mathematical computation that had to be performed mentally to reap the rewards of having superspeed) to perform the abilities of a "super-speedster", while the sound of a bell grants Liberty Bell her strength and endurance. As the child of these two, Liberty Quick has her parents powers...and more. Regardless, Mary turns to Liberty Quick whenever she needs advice on any given situation.

"Yes, Jesse?" Mary says to the blond-haired woman.

"The meeting is about to start," Jesse says, referring to the scheduled meeting with the leaders of the other metahuman groups. In some quarters, there is a sense that Mary should not have been chosen for the job, wanting Connor Kent/Kon-El to be the leader of ASI due to the fact that he was the bearer of the "Superman" legacy. In fact, the demise of the older superhero set left their junior counterparts to organize a response to what the Master has done. Some rallied around the idea of having the ASI, while others, such as "Red Robin", "Venom" and the like to continue to remain "solo" within the resistance.

"Is there something the matter?" Jesse asks.

"Well...I'm thinking about Ranma."

"Ah," Jesse says knowingly...with smile.

"It's not like that at all!" Mary says with embarrassment.

Jesse gives Mary a knowing look.

"Okay, I have a crush on him, but this is serious!"

"Well, you're not the only one, hon," Jesse says. "If I wasn't married..."

"Jesse!"

"Okay, okay," Jesse giggled. "I'm sorry."

"THANK you."

"So, what's the problem."

"The problem is that I don't know if I can...succeed in Ranma's expectations of me. I mean, he took me on as his personal student in the Musabetsu Kakuto-"

"'Musa-what'?"

"Musabetsu Kakuto...or 'Anything Goes Martial Arts'."

"Oh. What's that?"

"You've heard of 'Jeet Kune Do' or 'Vale Tudo'?"

"Yeah, through Wildcat."

"Well, think of those 'styles'...times 1000, and you MIGHT be close to what my martial arts really mean. In fact, both Batman and Shiva studied it."

"So, I take it that your this awesome fighter now, huh?"

"Maybe, but I digress. I mean, here I am with the power of SEVEN Egyptian gods and one alien demon princess-"

"Well, that does explain the horns and blue hair...and maybe that outfit of yours."

"-And I'm not sure if I can do it...right. I don't want needless suffering on those who can't defend themselves."

Jesse thinks for a moment. She knows that Mary was not a coward, so there was only one logical reason for this hesitation.

"This has to do with Oggar the Terrible, huh?"

Mary sighs.

"Mary, it wasn't your fault in what had happened to your brother Master Shazam and your best friend Captain Shazam. In fact, as I recall, if it hadn't been for the fact that you derive your powers from a different source...you would have ended up suffering their same fate."

"Not to mention that Oggar's powers don't normally work on anything female," Mary says. "That's why...I've been nervous lately, since I know that soon, Ranma will initiate the counter-strike on The Valiant."

"Mary, you're the toughest NICE girl I know. And the day you stop caring about the innocent...is they day the world truly ends."

"You're just saying that, Jesse," Mary says.

"Perhaps, but I know that Ranma would not have put his trust in you if he didn't think you would be capable enough to make things RIGHT."

_Meanwhile..._

"So, you're the famous 'inspirer of freedom', Martha Rose," Tom says, as he puts the last of the supplies into the back of his truck.

"Yep," Ranma says, as she places her gear into the tuck before helping Ryouga and Ryouko put their things into the truck.

"Then why did HE refer to you by the name of a dead man?"

"Because I AM Ranma Saotome...or, at least I was before..."

"Ranma, it's okay," Ryouga says, as he places his arm his companion's shoulders.

"Not, it's not okay, considering the fact that I virtually allowed Japan to be destroyed. Now...there's only a few tens of thousands of us Japanese left in the entire world, and the Master has made it a point to continue his 'pogrom' of our people until we're extinct. Feh. I had hope that our nation's 'neighbors' would have had the decency to be humane because of our situation, but some of them have no problem selling us out simply because of what happened between Japan and the other nations of East Asia during the first half of the the 20th century...or for profit."

Ranma looks out towards the Atlantic Ocean.

"I should have realized something was up when Akane disappeared the way she did. I should have sensed something was wrong when Usagi disappeared the way she did. And now...now..."

As tears rolled down her eyes, Ryouga comforted Ranma. Over the course of a year, he had learned that Ryouko was his daughter by way of Ranma. He was understandably upset by this revelation, but what the Master was doing after launching his Toclafane minions and his allies of supervillains against the world prove paramount.

"Mom," Ryouko says. "You did say that there is a way to...undue all this, right? I mean...I'm still here, and my knowledge of the past doesn't include anythinig other than some 'Great Darkness' during this era."

"At this point, I don't know WHAT is going on, since my access to Time has been...cut off," Ranma says, as she sniffs. "Still, there might be a way to stop this timeline from continuing. All we need to do is confront the Master and his Paradox Machine. Do that, and we might have a chance of undoing the mess I...made."

"Then we'll need to find Dr. Docherty," Ryouga says. "She should have the final component to a weapon that will...do away the Master."

"Let's not use euphemism, Ryouga," Mickey says, as she comes up from the beach. She had to make sure that others in the resistance had the updated information, so that theyt could pass that information along to Homeworld Security. "We are going to KILL the Master."

"Right," Tom says uncomfortably. "I can take you to see Docherty at Plant #7 in the morning."

"That's the shipyards I been hearing?" Ryouko asks.

"One of them, at least," Tom replied. He pauses for a bit. "If you don't mind me asking, why use 'Marth Jones' as an alias?"  
Ranma develops a faraway look.

"Because I wanted to honor the sacrifice of two people who mean dearly to me..."

**FLASHBACK!**

WOOSH!

Five people suddenly pops out of a vortex.

"Man, I hate that," Cassandra says, as she and her companions tried to get their barings straight. Jumping in and out of Time and Space could mean cellular damage in the long run.

"Everyone got his or her fingers?" Captain Jack asks, as he looks around.

"All here!" Rose says.

"All I care about is my family," Martha Jones says.

"There's more at stake than your family, Martha," the Doctor says.

"Yes, I know, but seeing them humiliated like that back at the tarmac..."

"Doc, let's go," Cassandra says, as she takes a look out through the port hole towards the bright, blue skies. "I never thought Fury could get the United Nations to actually approve the creation of The Valiant."

"'Fury'?" Martha asks.

"He is the Director of SHIELD, which stands for 'Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate'," Jack says. "Basically, they're the American counterpart to Torchwood."

"Great, another one," the Doctor says with a scoff.

"They protect people from harm, Doctor," Rose Tyler says. "Like this air ship, for instance."

"Well, I'm mad at you still for working with the Master."

"How was I suppose to know that?" Rose says. "If I hadn't...abducted Dad, I would not have helped him get the goods on the Mister Saxon."

"THAT'S THE MASTER!" the Doctor yells. "You should know better than to do stuff like that!"

"And how was I suppose to know that my mother was kidnapped by some alien entity?' Rose retorted. "With you GONE, I had to do something to find her. That's why I asked Director Hartman's help in becoming an agent of Torchwood, so I can find her."

"Just like I was trying to find you, Doctor," Jack says. "And we both helped to make Torchwood better."

"And you can blame Dad for this, too!' Rose says.

"Me?" Cassandra says.

"Yes. If you hadn't disappeared-"

"I TOLD you. I needed to lay low and go undercover so I CAN find your mother."

"Feh!"

"Talk about dis-functional," Martha says with a smirk.

"We better get this thing together," Cassandra says.

"Right, so we-" the Doctor begins, as he senses something. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Martha asks.

"Ranma?"

Cassandra listens closely, discerning the various sounds within the bowls of the air-ship...

"TARDIS!" Cassandra says excitedly.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor says. "Everyone, follow me..."

Soon, the group finds the Doctor's ship, only to make a deadly discovery.

"What the hell-?" Cassandra yells, as soon as they got inside the TARDIS. Inside was red, and the TARDIS panel was replaced by-

"A paradox machine," the Doctor says grimly.

"It sounds...sick," Martha says.

"What do you think the Master is using this machine for?" Rose asks.

"To be honest, I'm sure," the Doctor says.

"Wait...we know that creating a paradox would create a powerful backlash effect," Cassandra says.

"So obviously the Master wants to take over the planet that won't cause HIM problems," Jack says.

"Well, he has plenty now," the Doctor says, as he heads out the door.

"Why couldn't Cassandra do something to it?" Martha asks.

"In THAT configuration, moving it could cause the entire Sol System to be destroyed," Cassandra says.

"Like a ticking time bomb."

"So, the plan is to use our TARDIS keys to...cut him off from the Archangel Network?" Rose asks.

"Of course, because the Master is so attuned to the system, taking him out would have a jarring effect that would snap everyone out of their daze."

"Exactly, so...let's get to work," the Doctor says with determination...

**END FLASHBACK!**

"So, what happened next?" Tom asked.

"It was...a trap," Ranma says, as she looked off into the distance. "The Master had guessed correctly what I would do, as well as what the Doctor would do. So when he 'introduced' the Toclafane to the world, that's when he used his 'laser screwdriver' against us. Bastard. He aged the Doc, and locked me into my female form permanently while stripping me of my...extra talents. And to make a finer point, he killed Martha and Rose right there for all the world to see. And...he allowed me to escape, knowing that for ME, it was a humiliating defeat. But...the Doc and I have a 'Plan B' in the works...and I use the name 'Martha Rose' in honor of taking a proverbial bullet for me."

"But Ranma, I've seen you before as a guy," Mickey says.

"Those were temporary measures brought on by 'Instant Jusenkyo'. The unfortunate thing about it is that thanks to the Master, there's only a handful supplies of the stuff, which is why I don't even bother changing my gender anymore."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"But that's all in the past, now," Ranma says, as she gets into the truck. "We have a lot of work to do before all this ends."

**Tbc.**


	63. Chapter 63

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 63: "2009" (Act 3)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

In the darkest reaches of the Underworld dwells the realm of the Shikima. Populated by demons that enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, they represent the dark side of reality. For six hundred years, the Miroku clan of _shinobi_ has had an alliance with the ruling family of the Shikima, culminating in an actual marriage between Maria Mido—former head of the Miroku clan—and King Siekima the Great. Siekima, unlike his predecessors, was the most congenial of the demon lords, when it came to human-demon interaction. However, being a "congenial" demon lord meant being gently screwed over…sometimes literally. With his passing, Queen Miko the Gentle, his daughter, has taken over the reigns of power. As a result, her body has been enhanced for maximum effect with being too much of her good thing, and she has embraced her demonic form as well. Thanks to her husband's influence, she is a gentle ruler, much to the chagrin of the hard-core demons. Still, there were other rival clans to consider, so, as long as innocents are not involved, "inujutus" (or "sex craft") is still used as a formidable martial art against them. And with the Master in control over the Earth, any one of his "minions"—male or female—were fair game…especially thanks to full access to the _genjutsu_ rote "Nyannchuan no Jutsu" (a jutsu that Miko's husband Ranma Saotome had invented in an attempt to reclaim HER lost manhood).

Today, however, Miko's main concern was about her daughter Ruiko Mido. Like her mother and father, Ruiko was also trained in the Inujutsu. However, she rejected her heritage to become a trained Shinto priestess after rejecting her demon heritage. Miko would not mind this, if it hadn't been for the fact that the rival Suzuka clan had formed an alliance with the Master, and was attempting to supplant her authority. She knew that Ruiko wanted to avoid the hazardous nature of her heritage, but Miko knows that her daughter is a target of the Master's revenge.

"Ruiko, I want you to complete your training," Miko says. Normally, she would be half naked and in her demon form, but with Ruiko's visit, she wanted to appear as normal as possible…hence the need to wear clothes. "I have suitable lovers ready for you. But if that does not suit you, then I can ask one of your godmothers to…help you master the Inujutsu."

Ruiko folded her arms.

"Mother, I TOLD you, I don't want to," Ruiko replies. "I'm not into this…lifestyle."

"So…are you ashamed of your family? Of ME?"

Ruiko looks away a bit.

"I'm not, Mother…but I want a NORMAL life. And I don't WANT to be where you are now."

Miko sighs. She, too, felt the same way when she was growing up. Perhaps…she should let her child have that life, and allow one of her nieces to become her heir.

Suddenly-

"Hi, auntie!" says a bubbly girl with blond hair and a furry disposition…as she performs a super-glomp on her relative.

"Er…hi, Liru," Ruiko replied nervously, as she withstood her werewolf niece's embrace. Liru Rantsu (blond, tanned), the daughter of Kenshin and Yaku, was born a _metis_ werewolf. A metis was a person who was born naturally with both wolf and human qualities, though that person could assume the appearance of either full human or full wolf.

"Please, don't embarrass me while I'm here," Genmai Rantsu (white hair, alabaster skin) says with a smirk, as she walks into the throne room. Genmai was the daughter of Genshin Rantsu and his wife Fubuki. And, apparently, Genmai has inherited her father's ambition.

"But…Auntie Ruiko is here!"

"So?"

Miko silently observes this. Although Liru was a nice girl, but she lacked the will to "ride herd" within the Shikima. And although Genmai had inner-strength, it was her ambition that worried the Shikima Queen.

"I am glad that your three are together, regardless of my…difficulty with Ruiko in accepting her heritage," Miko says.

"What's wrong, Auntie?" Liru asks.

"Most likely she's frigid," Genmai replies.

"Hey!" Ruiko exclaims. "Just because I don't want to be a tramp like you, that doesn't mean I'm incapable of loving someone!"

Genmai gets into a fighting stance.

"Then you're ready to throw down?"

"Excuse me, Liru," Ruiko says, as escaped Ruiko's grasp.

"Oh, okay," Liru says nervously, as she lets go of Ruiko.

Ruiko then gets into a fighting stance. A ceremonial staff appears in her hand.

THAP!

"Okay, demon-spawn!" Ruiko says. "Let's do this!"

"Feh, so says the demon PRINCESS-" Genmai begins.

Miko thought for a moment. A fight between the girls would impress upon Ruiko the need to master Inujutsu. However, there was a more pressing matter to consider…

"ENOUGH," Miko commanded. "I didn't summon you all here simply because I wanted to see you fight."

Slowly, the two would-be combatants backed off a bit.

"Sorry, Mother," Ruiko says, as she turned to face Miko. "I just don't take insults very well."

Miko rises from her throne, and steps to her daughter.

"I may not agree with your lifestyle choices, but I know that your father would be proud of you for following your own path."

"Mom…do you think Dad is alive?" Ruiko says.

A wistful look appears on Miko's face.

"I KNOW he is, my daughter. Everyday, I feel him with me. I just…hope that when we see each other again, he'll still have feelings for me."

"Mom…no matter what, I know he will. And even though I have my own path to follow, I will lead your army when the time is right."

"I'm glad to hear that," Miko says. "But you won't have to do so."

"Oh?"

Miko steps back.

"You girls will be a part of an expedition to Earth. I want you to find my husband, and assist him initiating 'Plan B'."

"'Plan B'?" Liru asks.

"Don't you remember?" Genmai says. "'Plan B' is the counter-attack against the Master."

"Ohhhhhh, I see…"

"And I want to know if and when to launch the strike," Miko says.

Miko looks at the girls before she sighs yet again.

"And I know that you will do what it takes to stop this madness."

_Meanwhile…_

"Nabiki?" Kasumi says, as she enters her sister's workshop.

Nabiki looks up and removes her wielding goggles from her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You have a guest."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Nabiki says, as she shuts off her torch. She then looks down.

"Takao, hold on for a moment."

Takao Kuno stops his work from underneath the test craft.

"Sure, Mom," Junior says, he rolls from underneath the vehicle. "Besides, Skuld is fixing lunch."

Nabiki looks at her only son.

"Son, does this mean that you and her are…dating?" Nabiki says, as she grinned. She wasn't sure how she felt having a goddess date her son, but Skuld was a nice girl...

"Mom, stop," Takao says, as he gets up. "It's no big deal, you know."

"So, you don't mind her being your fiancée?

"Eh, whatever, Mom," Takao says, as he finished wiping his hands of grease and oil. "You want anything?"

"Dim sum will be fine," Nabiki says. "Besides, I'm making dinner."

"Alright," Takao says, as he leaves the workshop. As he exits, he sees Keiichi.

"Hey, Big Brother," Takao says, as he passes by. Keiichi Morisato was related to Takao by marriage, since he was married to Skuld's sister Belldandy.

"Hey, yourself," Keiichi says, as he carries a box with him. He then sets the box on the workbench.

"Nabiki, I have the part you need," Keiichi says, as he hands the note book to Nabiki.

"Thanks," Nabiki says, as she takes the notebook.

"Nabiki, do you think we'll…be able to pierce the dimensional walls that separate this dimension and Earth's?"

"From Washu's research, we should be able to navigate eddies of time and space while she provides the power we need to pierce the barrier," Nabiki says, as she hands Keiichi a CD of her work.

"Thanks. Um, do you think Ranma's plan will work?"

"It better work. I didn't spend years building this thing with my family to expect 'Ranma-baby' to fail on his end. And for my sister's sake…he better not."

_Meanwhile…_

Ranma dreamed, as she sat in the back of the truck heading for the south of London…

_"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGH-!" the President of the United States screamed, as he was disintegrated into nothing by the Toclafane sphere._

_SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury took out his pistol to aim-_

_ZAP!_

"_Arrrgh-!" Fury cried out, as he, too, was disintegrated._

"_Everyone…don't move!" yells Homeworld Security Director General Jack O'Neill. He had a feeling that the so-called "alien first contact" event was a set-up… especially since British Prime Minister Harold Saxon was not using normal channels for such an event._

"_See?" Saxon says, as he points at O'Neill. "At least there are SOME Americans who are sensible!"_

_Saxon then addressed the camera audience._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, meet your NEW lord and 'Master'," Saxon says, as he points to himself. "And these are my loyal minions."_

"_I don't know what your game plan is, Prime Minister," O'Neill begins, as he focuses his gaze on Saxon. "But you have a lot of nerve doing this."_

"'_Nerve'?" Saxon says, as he pulls out a pen like object from his pocket. "You mean like this?"_

_Saxon points at his too at O'Neill and-_

_SCREEEE-!_

"_Arrrrrrrgh!" O'Neill says, as he drops to the floor…dead._

"'_Laser screwdriver'," Saxon says. "Why use the sonic variety?"_

"_Jack!" Cassandra says, as she rushes to Jack's side._

"_Ranma-!" the Doctor says, as he turns to Cassandra._

"_Oh, you decided to make your presence known…DOCTOR. Of course, your attempt to use arcane means to hide your presence has proven for naught."_

_Cassandra checks Jack's vital signs, and found nothing. She then turns towards Saxon._

"_You sonof-" Cassandra says, as she gets ready to attack._

"_Uh-uh," the Master says, as he fires his weapon on Cassandra._

_SCRRREEEEE-!_

"_Arrrrrrrrggggghhhhhh-!"_

_Cassandra felt her entire being ripped to shreds, as she fell down on the floor._

"_Dad!" Rose says, just as she was about to go to her father's side._

"_R-Rose!" Cassandra says, as she withered in pain._

_Bored, Saxon ceases his assault._

"_Amazing…the reports about your sturdiness IS true after all…"_

"_Stop this!" the Doctor says, as he rushes forward, only to be held by Saxon's men. "Don't DO this!"_

"_Ah, the Doctor. So…you brought the two freaks and your women with you to witness my triumph?"_

_As if on cue, Captain Jack, Martha and Rose are grabbed and held._

"_Whatever you are going to do, you can't do this-"_

"'_Can't'? My dear Doctor, I WON'T stop it!"_

_Saxon then sits on one of the main steps._

"_Do you know what else this tool of my can do?" Saxon says, as brings up his laser screwdriver. "ONE of the settings is based upon Dr. Lazarus works."_

"_Is…that why my sister Tish was in his employ?"_

"_But of course. Why shouldn't she? However…I have Rose Tyler to thank for all this."_

_The Doctor sharply turns to face Rose._

"_Oh, don't blame HER. A little hypnotic suggestion and promises to help her find her mother can go a long way. And since Rose wouldn't consciously know that she was working for ME…well, you can't really blame her, now can you?"_

"_I…I didn't know," Rose says._

"_Of course not, my little Rose. Then again, why would a store clerk be allowed to become an operative within the British government…unless it was to serve a greater purpose?"_

"_Why, you-!" Jack says, as he broke free and rushed Saxon._

"_Why not?" Saxon replied, before pointing his weapon at Jack.  
_

_SKREEEEEEE-!_

"_Arrgh!" Jack says, as he falls down dead._

"_And the best thing is that I can kill him again…and again! But, as for you, my dear Doctor, you are different. So, I have to use a different means in dealing with you…with the help of THIS!"_

_Saxon reveals the Doctor's missing hand, cut off during the Christmas Invasion of '07._

"_So…if Lazarus got younger, let's see what happens when YOU get older-!"_

_SKREEEEEEEE-!_

"_Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh-!"_

_The Doctor was quickly aged to that of an old man._

"_You look…distinguished, Doctor," Saxon says. "And now…for the coup d' grace…"_

_As if on cue, the paradox machine within the TARDIS activates, allowing basketball-sized metal spheres to spill into the present timeline…by the BILLIONS._

"_Ah, my dear Toclafane," Saxon says, as he goes over to the observation window. "Fly, my pretties! Eliminate 1/10__th__ of the world's population!"_

_Cassandra manages to go over to the Doctor's side._

"_Doc…I'm sorry," Cassandra says._

_The Doctor manages to lean over to Cassandra, and whispers something into her ear…_

_Saxon turns around and sees this._

"_Oh, no you don't!" Saxon says, just as he points his laser screwdriver at Cassandra-_

_Cassandra manages to throw a kunai at Saxon. However, being weak, she missed. However, it was enough to allow her time to gather Martha and Rose into her arms. She was about to gather Jack, who was slowly waking up, when-_

"_Take this," Jack says, as he gives Cassandra his teleport watch. "I'll…stay to look after the Doctor."_

_Cassandra nods her head in reply._

"_Take care, Jack," Rose says, as she places her hand on Jack's face._

"_I…try."_

"_Jack," Martha says simply. She then turns to her parents and sister, all three nods her head in understanding._

_And with that, Cassandra, unable to perform an "Instant Transmission", begins to disappear with her passengers._

_BLIP-!_

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE-!_

_Energy of the laser screwdriver intermingled with the energy of the transport…_

_When Cassandra reappeared, she fell down in a heap outside of London. Unable to move much, she tried to find Martha and Rose._

"_M-Martha! Rose-!"_

_Nothing._

_Breathing heavily, Cassandra struggles to a standing position, as she sees the Toclafane attack. Everything was burning around her._

"_This…isn't…over!" Cassandra managed to yell. "I…promise…"_

_And with that, Cassandra disappears into the darkness…_

"Ranma?" says a voice.

Ranma wakes up her eyes, noticing that it was now morning.

"We're almost at Shipyard #7," Ryouga says.

Ranma nods her head, as she sat up.

"Mom, here's some water," Ryouko says, as she hands Ranma a canteen.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as she accepted the container.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asks. "You seemed restless."

"It's…nothing," Ranma says, as she stares off into the distance.

**Tbc.**


	64. Chapter 64

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 64: "2009" (Act 4)**

* * *

As Tom drove his truck down to Shipyard #7 of what was once South London, Ranma looked out towards the ever-disappearing coastline of southern England. She could recall how chillingly frightening the Rifts version of London looked to her, as the alien spires and pyramids of the Splugorth had jutted upwards towards the hazy sky. London sat on a Terran energy point called a "Ley Line Nexus", which was another name for "Dragon Lines". Over the years, Ranma wondered if humanity instinctively knew where to put major centers of power, since all nexus points possessed the same characteristics, and with the seemingly uncanny ability to attract extra-terrestrial beings. Certainly, there could be an argument for this point of view, giving what was going on with these Shipyards… 

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns her head towards Mickey.

"Yes?"

"I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to Gwyneth," Mickey says sadly.

Ranma mulls over her thoughts.

"She's not dead, Mickey."

Mickey furrows her eyebrows.

"I…I don't understand. I mean, I saw her take on a dozen of these Toclafane."

"Mickey, there are two things you should know by now. One, Gwyneth was my apprentice, rather than just my student."

"What's the difference?" Tom asks, as he continues his drive. As a medical technician, Tom—a former pediatrician before the Master's take over of the Earth—was allowed freedom of movement…though mostly to attends to those in the labor camps.

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"If you were to be my student, I can teach you how to defend yourself against an opponent. If I were to take you on as my personal student, I can teach you how to defeat your opponent."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"But if I were to take you on as my _apprentice_, not only can I teach you how to defeat your opponent, but I can teach you how to destroy…your opponent. I would teach you to hurt the person or thing so badly that they will think twice in trying to engage you in mortal combat. And if that wasn't enough, death dealing could always be an option. That's why I know that Gwyneth is still alive, even if I couldn't sense it."

"Okay, so if you're so 'bad-ass', why didn't you stop the Master?"

"I didn't because of my own flaw: hubris. Sure, the Master possessed a genius level intellect, but I under-estimated the extent of his preparedness. He KNEW that family and friendship could be used against me, not to mention I have tend to suffer from a bout of 'hubris' from time to time. Unfortunately…it was the wrong time to experience this condition, when the Master decided to kill two of my dearest friends."

"Oh."

"Mom, there wasn't anything that you could have done," Ryouko offers.

"Really?" Ranma replied. "Then I should do NOTHING about it?"

"N-no…"

"Ranma," Ryouga says, as he faces his companion. "You don't need to take your frustrations out on Ryouko, you know."

Glints of anger could be seen in Ranma's eyes…

"Sorry," Ranma says, as she looks away. "This…has nothing to do with you."

"Mom, if it didn't, I would have stayed…behind," Ryouko says, as she hugs her mother from her side.

Ranma hesitates a bit before wrapping her hands around Ryouko's arms.

"Thanks," Ranma replies.

_Meanwhile…_

In an open field under the "sunless" blue skies, two brothers were locked in serious combat.

FWOOSH!

Lord Ranshin Rantsu of Hinokune Prefecture missed with his straight punch, as Lord Genshin Rantsu of Otokune Prefecture twisted his torso to avoid the hit. Genshin responded by performing a bursting action (i.e. blocking and hitting at the same time).

BWAP!

Instead of backing off, Kenshin wraps his arms around his older brother's. He then followed his maneuver by head-butting Genshin.

Forcing him back, Kenshin then kneed Genshin in the stomach. When there was more space between the brothers, and after releasing Genshin, Kenshin attempts to perform a sidekick. Genshin caught the leg, and used his own to sweep Kenshin's only standing leg while punching straight into his chest.

BAM!

As a result, Kenshin slammed into the ground. Genshin the tried to go to the ground with his younger brother, but Kenshin performed his own leg sweep while using the momentum to return to his feet.

SWEEP!

While Kenshin rose, Genshin flipped backwards and lands on his feet.

"So, that wife of yours hasn't dull your skills, little brother," Genshin says with a smirk.

"And YOUR wife must have done wonders to help you be less of a stiff," Kenshin smirks likewise.

Over a dozen yards away, the aforementioned women in the brothers' lives watch this latest sparring session with apt attention.

"Why are they doing this, at a time like this, Fubuki?" Yaku asks.

"They're brothers, Yaku," Fubuki replies. "Ever since YOUR husband defeated MY husband for the right to be Ranma-domo's heir a hundred years ago, it's been a tradition of theirs."

"So they don't hate each other?"

"Now? Naw. But being Ranma-domo's kid is a heavy burden. I'm surprised how Ruiko could handle such a…legacy as well as she does."

"I hear that Miko still wants her to accept role as the Princess of the Shikima."

"Yeah, but she has this idea that she's not worthy enough to go ascend to the Jade Kingdom if she is fully trained in our clan's Art."

"But…she knows Inujutsu though."

"Just the basic levels…that don't need a partner to perfect. And the only reason she uses THAT much is so that she can visit her mother now and again."

"Maybe she's just shy."

"Maybe, but the Suzuko clan is itching to confront Miko on this point. After all, if Miko does not have a worthy heir, then she'll have to designate a successor. And since the Suzuko does not want THAT to happen, they'll send someone to challenge Ruiko, humiliate her into submission, and use THAT win to force Miko to accept whatever demands the Suzuko might make."

"Oh, my."

"However, since Ranma-domo is Miko's consort prince, I could see a situation where he could accept the challenge for Ruiko as Miko's champion."

"Do you think Ranma-domo will do it?"

Fubuki looks over to where her husband was sparring her brother.

'To think these two are powerful to destroy the world, and yet prefer to use basic martial arts to continue their rivalry…'

"Fubuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think Ranma-domo will do?"

"Well, first, we have to see if he is still alive, since it's been nearly thirty years—our time—since Japan was last on Earth."

"So, how are we going to know?"

"Well, a special task force is being sent to Earth to track Ranma-domo down. Once that is done, all of Japan will be poised to return to Earth…so we can reclaim our place, as well as strike back at the Master, his allies and his minions."

"Do…do you think we'll win?"

"Yaku, look at our husbands."

Yaku does. She sees the Brothers Rantsu methodically strike and counter-strike each other will brutal efficiency.

"I see what you mean."

"And that's why we WILL be successful. I just hope that our nation's victory will not be for naught."

_Meanwhile…_

"I am here to check on the Master's 'special' project," Usagi says, stops in front of the armed guards.

The man looks her over once, and then nods his head for Usagi to continue on her way.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as the large, steel gate opens up to reveal the Doctor's TARDIS.

After taking a deep breathe, Usagi enters the room, and goes up to the TARDIS. She takes out her TARDIS key, and unlocks the door. Usagi opens it and sees a horrific site.

Sure enough, the Paradox Machine was still in place, as well as its centerpiece…

"Akane," Usagi says simply, as she goes over to the girl within the stasis crystal. The first wife of Ranma Saotome appeared to be sleeping; however her brain functions were still as active as ever. Over the course of a year, Usagi has gathered together odds and ends of various electronics, so that she could speak directly into Akane's mind. Contrary to popular belief, Usagi was a very disciplined person if she needed to be. Having already advanced her intellect to the theoretical level, Usagi forced herself to figure out how the Paradox Machine worked. After all, the intellect of a typical Time Lord to a typical human being was liken to that of a human being smarter than a dog…except that a dog was a lot more charming than a human. The Master knew that Usagi would not turn against him, since she was protecting both Akane and Akane's legacy…

Usagi looks outside, closes the door behind her and goes back to the Paradox Machine. She then takes a fancy-looking diode out of her pocket, and connects it with a stray chord.

CLICK!

"Akane, can you here me?" Usagi says, as she sets the diode down unto the floor.

SHHHHHHHHHHHHH-WOOSH!

A kaleidoscope of light and colors swirl around to form a nearly glowing, humanoid shape.

"Yes," Akane says, as she attempted to adjust her frame. "I'm still getting used to having a holographic-generated body."

Akane appeared as she was when she first met Ranma: a typical, uniformed high school girl with long hair.

"I'm working on it," Usagi says, as she casually inspects the machine that was holding Akane into place. "It's so difficult getting the right equipment and parts in here that I'm no better off than using 'steak knives and bears skins' in trying to pull of the same thing."

"Huh?"

"Um, nothing, just something that an old friend of mine had once said when we and a few other people were trapped on the city on the edge…of forever."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. But I am trying to work on the means of removing your consciousness from your body."

"Okay, so what happens to my body?"

"Um, well…"

"I don't want to die!"

"You're NOT. While you are a portable hologram, we can fashion you a new body. But as long as you are here, none of us are willing to take a chance on your life while trying to remove this…thing."

"And the only way to get rid of this thing…is by destroying it, with me in it," Akane says sadly.

"We still don't know that, but so far, this is our best bet-"

CLICK!

Akane quickly disappears, just as someone enters the main chamber.

"THERE you are," says Young Master, as he enters the TARDIS. "I wanted you to prepare my baths."

"But Young Master, I usually do not do such a thing this early."

"You silly cow…if you could remember for ONCE, you would have known that the Master, my mother and I are to have dinner with one of Father's generals. Father is convinced that I need to have a fiancée, so that when the Time Lord Empire is born, I can have a worthy heir to honor my legacy…should something awful happens to me. Feh."

"O course, Young Master," Usagi says as she bows. "I'll get on it."

"I'm sure…"

Young Master looks at the Paradox Machine, and then at the girl within.

"So, this is the Akane Tendo I've been hearing about," Young Master says, as his eyes scans Akane's body. "Cute. Too bad she's nothing more than a piece of meat for Father's designs. Otherwise, I can use her as my 'practice woman'."

"Um, yes," Usagi says. "Sir, I shall have your bath drawn up shortly."

"Don't keep me waiting TOO long, or you WILL be my practice woman."

"Y-yes, sir," Usagi says.

"Good."

And with that, Young Master leaves the TARDIS.

"Akane?"

Akane appears again, but she was noticeably saddened.

"Akane…?"

"How can my son be such…a MONSTER?" Akane yelled. "How could you let him get to that state?"

"Blame the Master," Usagi says. "There's only so much I can do to deflect the Master's influence. Look, if we can destroy this machine, everything should return to normal. TRUST me on this, Akane. We'll get Kenma back."

"Oh…okay," Akane says, before disappearing. However, unknown to the both of them, there was a silent audience nearby.

"She has a son named 'Kenma'?' Young Master thinks to himself.

**Tbc.**


	65. Chapter 65

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 65: "2009" (Act 5)**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"We're here," Tom says, as he stopped his truck.

Ranma looks around.

"This place…" Ranma begins.

"Ranma?" Ryouga says, as he places his left hand on Ranma's right shoulder. Ranma responded by clasping her hand over Ryouga's.

"I was just thinking how this place used to be a park," Ranma says.

"Then it's no wonder why the Master put THAT up," Mickey says, as she points to a huge statue of the Master.

Ryouko sees this, and follows the line of sight…to the Drydock #7.

"Mickey, how many ships are there?" Ryouko asks.

"Here?" Mickey says. "They've been churning out ship by the dozen a day."

"Since this dock was built…I say that makes about 3600 ships built by this place alone."

"That's nothing," Ranma says. "Russia has ten times the capacity that England has…especially since it's designated as 'Drydock #1'."

"Then…that makes 36,000 ships built at least," Tom says. "But…why? Why all this?"

"The Master is developing an invasion force," Ryouga says.

"However, he'll have to get through UN Spacy first," says Ranma. "And THAT is not going to be pretty-"

"Mom?" Ryouko says with a hint of nervousness. "Toclafane."

A pair of Toclafane descends upon the group, as a part of their patrol.

"I know," Ranma says without bothering to look. "Ryouga?"

Ryouga grunts in acknowledgement, as he stomps the ground, spewing a boulder up out of the ground. He then kicks it at the pair, though only one is smashed.

"Um," Ryouko began, as she notices that the remaining ball's spikes had sprung out.

"Then do something about it," Ranma says.

"Okay," Ryouko says, as she uncapped her large thermos. She them performed a quick series of hand movements, which caused water to string out…though it maintained its cohesion. This confused the Toclafane long enough for Ryouko to whip the water about at a high speed…

SLICE!

Ribbons of water sliced the remaining Toclafane into neat pieces.

"Wow," Tom says. "I guess it's true what they say."

"And that is…?" Ranma asks.

"That you, 'Martha Rose', will be the one to defeat the Master."

"I hope you're right, Tom. Out there, there is an unsuspecting Universe that is ripe for the pickings. I don't THINK the Master will win, but the damage that man could cause could mean the loss of millions of lives…perhaps BILLIONS."

"Then what can we do against the Master, then?" Mickey asks.

"Once we see Dr. Docherty, I'll tell you."

_Meanwhile…_

Usagi was standing at attention with the others, as the Master paced back and forth.

"I am SO disappointed in you all," the Master says. "Especially YOU, Doctor."

The Doctor was still physically one hundred years older than his tenth incarnation should be, as he sat in his wheel chair. Earlier, all of the Master's "guests"—the Doctor, Captain Jack and the Jones Family—had tried to stage a revolt aboard the _Valiant_ during a special dinner held in Young Master's honor. Well, save for one key person.

"However, in light of Mrs. Tyler's 'service', I will spare your lives this one time…ONE time. Dismiss."

As the others are escorted back to their detention cells for interrogation…

"Except for you, Doctor, and Mrs. Tyler…I want you two to stay."

"Father, do you wish for me to stay as well?" Young Master asks.

"No. I want you to…entertain your Mother. This is a…personal matter."

"As you wish, Father."

And with that, Young Master (or "Young Bastard", as he is called behind his back) leaves.

"Care for a drink, Mrs. Tyler?" the Master asks, as he goes over to the revolving bar. "I even had that Romulan ale made up for this special occasion."

"Sure," Usagi says, as she accepted the drink. She took a sniff.

"Oh, please," says the Master. "Only a nitwit would use poison to get a point across."

Usagi nods her head, and takes a drink.

"Nice," Usagi replies.

"The 'instant' aging process works wonders on the distillery process," the Master says. "Now, tell me…are you two planning on doing anything ELSE?"

"I…have…nothing to say…to you, Master," the Doctor says.

"You ALWAYS have nothing to say…'DOCTOR'," the Master says. "And that is why I want Mrs. Tyler—or whatever she calls herself—to BE here."

"And that is…?" Usagi asks.

"What is Ranma Saotome doing 'back home'?" the Master asks.

The Doctor looks up at Usagi with aged eyes.

"What do you THINK?" Usagi replies.

"I think 'he' is planning on stopping my grand designs for the new 'Time Lord Empire'," the Master replies.

"And you needed me to tell you that?"

"To be honest, no. However, I did expected him to learn his lesson after I had Japan destroyed."

The Master watches for a reaction from Usagi. There were none.

"What?"

"Don't you even care that I murdered your friends? Your FAMILY?"

"What of it? All I need to do is bring them back to life at ANY time."

"Humph."

The Master turns around to face the bright, blue skies.

"So I assume that you won't try to stop my launch tomorrow?" the Master says without turning his head.

"I gave my word that as long as you do not harm either Akane or her son, I will neither help nor hurt your agenda.

"Smart girl."

The Master then turns to the Doctor.

"However, I will need YOU for a slight demonstration, my dear Doctor."

At the same time this was going on, Young Master sat by his desk, while watching the Master's conversation with his servant and the Doctor. His mind was a whirl with activity.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Young Master says, as he gets up to leave his quarters.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well, this is it," Naruto says, as he surveyed the jump craft.

"Fah, leave it to YOU to have something like this named after you," says a voice from behind.

Naruto turns to his wife of many years.

"Temari, you do have to admit that Lady Nabiki and her son Lord Takao's work is a thing of beauty."

Lady Temari Uzumaki places her hand son her hips. Although she was originally against her betrothal to the Sixth Hokage—in order to cement the alliance between the Hidden Sand and Leaf Villages—the shinobi from the Land of Wind has come to love her husband…especially after her then-boyfriend Shikamaru had disappeared during the final assault by the Master.

"Then what am I?" Temari says with a slight perturbed look.

Naruto goes up to his wife, and places his arms around her waist.

"Hey, you're a work of Art," Naruto says.

"Aww…how sappy," Temari says, as she smiles while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. "You can say the corniest things sometimes…and that's why I love you."

"A-hem," says a voice from behind.

Naruto and Temari turn to see a perturbed-

"Sakura, hey," Temari says.

"HELLO, Temari," Sakura says icily, as she sets her medical kits and supplies. "Can't you two get a room or something?"

Temari was about to say something, when Naruto whispered something into Temari's ear. Apparently, she agreed to whatever Naruto had said, since she nodded her head.

"Why you ask?" Naruto replies. "You want to watch?"

POOF!

Now, in a slight foggy haze, Temari-kun and Naruko were holding each other in a loving embrace…naked.

"You can join us," Temari-kun says in a rich, deep male voice.

"Yes, join us," Naruko says in a cute voice.

BLOOSH!

"I HATE it when you guys do that!" Sakura says, as she runs into the transport craft while attempting to stop the bleeding.

POOF!

Temari and Naruto, back to normal, break out in laughter.

"Ah, I'm glad that works every time," Naruto says. When Naruto became Hokage, she had required all shinobi to learn the "Sexy no Jutsu" in the village. Some were against Naruto "spreading" his "perversion", but the debate died-down soon enough.

"So…what are you going to name the ship?" Temari asked.

"I was thinking of the name _The Martha Rose_."

"Why that?"

"I wanted to name her that in honor of my father's mission."

"Sounds reasonable. So, who is going with you?"

"Well, it will be me, Sakura, that jerk Sasuke, and Tsuki and her ANBU team. Oh, and Aunt Kasumi, Aunt Nabiki and cousin Takao will be coming with us."

"I can understand Nabiki and Takao coming along, but why Kasumi?"

"I'm not sure, other than she would be needed."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Naruto, I was told that if your mission is a success, then everything we have known…would be gone."

"We don't KNOW that, Temari. Maybe-"

"I may not be a scientist, but I do know that if the Master's 'paradox machine' is destroyed, NONE of this will have existed. It will all be…a lie."

"No, I don't believe that! I swear that no matter what, I'll always love you. BELIEVE it!"

As Naruto hugs his wife, Temari was not sure if she could.

**Tbc.**


	66. Chapter 66

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 66: "2009" (Act 6)**

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

An authorized deliveryman travels down the lonely road, traveling between Cardiff and London, when he sees a hitchhiker trudging forward towards London. This was unusual since everyone knew that the Master restricted movement, and that the Toclafane enforced that edict. What was even more unusual was that the hitchhiker wore an army green jacket that sported a Japanese flag shoulder patch on the right shoulder, especially since the origin of the flag was no more.

The deliveryman slows down a bit.

"Hey," the man says. "Hey, buddy."

The hitchhiker slowly turns to face the driver, having already ascertained the driver's threat levels.

It was Shikamaru Naram formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village in Hinokuni Prefecture. Although a bit scared facially, the scars did not detract from his handsome exterior. In fact, the scars seemingly enhanced his rugged good looks. However, his eyes were much 'colder' than they appeared.

"Buddy, you want a ride?"

Shikamaru pauses for a moment.

"Yeah," he says in accented English.

"Hop on in," the driver says, as Shikamaru tentatively gets into the van. "Where are you heading?"

"South London," Shikamaru replies, as he slams the passenger door shut.

"So am I, actually. Well, at least in that general vicinity."

And with that, the driver took off, bound for London.

"Um, I don't mean to pry-"

"Then don't."

"Well, it's just that I saw your flag patch, and wondered what the deal was."

The deliveryman pauses for a moment.

"You're Japanese, aren't ya?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that in light of what happened in Japan, and that bastard's sanding order-"

"You want to know about…what? About how there are any of us left?"

"That did cross my mind. I mean, the carnage that was inflicted…"

Shikamaru looks away for a moment, recalling the events of the past.

"We…had survived waves after waves of the Toclafane. Lord Ranshin was appointed to the role of _shogun_, in light of the deaths of the Emperor and the Prime Minister. You should have seen it, old man. In spite of the odds against us, we fared pretty well. That is…until he choose to use Japan itself as a means of wiping out a third of the enemy."

"A…third? That would mean that two billion Toclafane were destroyed trying to go after 'Martha Rose'. No wander those things are spread so thin. But…I am curious as to how he managed to pull it off."

"We…used the energy from the 'Dragon Lines' to open up a dimensional rift, something that the Master would not expect…since he was a man of hyper-science."

"'Hyper-science'?"

"Knowledge and technology that are WAY beyond the comprehension. WE had the good fortune of using ancient means in pulling off the same result."

Shikamaru's face develops a hardened look.

"When I helped to pull of the dimensional rift, I did not know that I was helping to destroy my people in the process of getting back at the Toclafane. Lord Ranshin used me to destroy Japan!"

"Maybe this Ranshin guy didn't know what could happen-"

"Doesn't matter. He should have told me what was going to happen. Otherwise…I would not have lost HER…"

Shikamaru pulls out a beaten picture of himself—always trying to look "cool"—and a bushy-haired girl with a large fan on her back.

"Who's the girl?"

Shikamaru gently touches the photograph.

"Her name was…Temari. Temari Sunino. I never realized what an idiot was about admitting my feelings to her…trying to act 'cool'. If Japan had to be sacrificed, then I would have rather been with…her."

"So, now what?"

"I'm going to find Martha Rose, and KILL her."

The driver stops his car.

"Hold it! They say that it will be Martha Rose who will defeat the Master. You are going to screw with Earth's chances for freedom. And what does she have to so with you anyway?"

"Simple. Your 'Martha Rose' IS Lord Ranshin. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn about the rest of the world…if Temari is gone."

"Then you can just leave my van. NOW."

Shikamaru's eyes turn totally black.

"No," the shinobi says, as his shadow solidifies.

"What-?" the driver began, as the shadow lanced into his ear.

"Urk!"

"Don't worry," Shikamaru says with satisfaction. "My 'Puppet Shadow Jutsu' won't hurt you, as I take over the motor functions of your nervous system. Now drive."

And with that, the deliveryman continues his trek.

Shikamaru continues to touch his picture.

"You go through life being told there's justice, then you learn the only justice…is the justice you take," Shikamaru says to himself. "Mark my words, Lord Ranshin, 'Martha Rose' or whatever you are calling yourself. You are going to face MY justice."

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Do you want anything, Taki-kun?" Tsuki asked, as she placed a gentle hand on her long-time boyfriend. Being trapped in a pocket dimension did not give the ANBU chief—daughter of Elder Tsunade and Lord Ranshin—time to have a social life.

"Um, anything you feel like, Tsuki-chan," Takao says while going over his calculations, as he gently squeezed Tsuki's hand.

Tsuki giggled like a schoolgirl, as she gave Takao a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, brother," Naruto says, as he rolled his eyes, which warranted a response from his half-sister.

"Biiiiiiiii!" Tsuki says, as she pulled down her bottom eyelid with her right middle finger.

"Whatever…"

Once Tsuki was gone, Naruto turned to their pilot.

"Well, now what?" Naruto says impatiently, as sat in his chair.

"We wait," says Takao, as he leans back in the pilots seat.

With the successful launch of _The Rising Sun_, the name of the trans-dimensional ship that the Kuno family built—which looked like something that classic science fiction writers like Jules Verne and H.G. Wells would appreciate—it had to wait until their ship matches the same dimensional frequency as that of the Earth.

"Now if you can shut up, I can take a nap."

"Why, you little-!" Naruto says, as he was about to get up.

"Naruto, calm down," Sakura says, as she grabbed the Sixth Hokage by the arm.

"He should have more respect for me!"

"Considering that only he and his mother know how to operate this craft-"

"Feh. I can do it NO problem."

"No you can't, loser," Sasuke says. "So why even bother proclaiming that you can?"

Naruto faces his once rival.

"Oh, so you can talk now, huh?"

"I didn't want to be bother with pointless conversation."

"Well, I for one am glad to see you again," says Sakura.

"The only reason why I came was because make the Master pay, so don't get any ideas of friendship, loyalty and junk like that. I'm not here for YOU."

"Well, I for one am glad to see you again, Sasuke," Sakura says.

"Yeah, well…yeah."

Sakura rolls her eyes, as she takes a glance at the other passengers. Although the Miroku clan were good allies, their ways were disturbing to say the least...

"Ruiko?" asks Liru the Werewolf.

Ruiko snaps from her reverie, and faces her best friend.

"Yes, Liru?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us...if we win?"

Ruiko frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that...all of our lives, we trained to defeat the Master."

"Well, personally, I want to go into business," says their other "sister" Genmai. Somehow, she inherited her grandmother Usagi's vampire qualities.

"You...a business woman?" Ruiko says with a wary eye.

"Of course."

"And we're talking about a legitimate business."

"MAYbe..."

"I figure as much."

"But the point is that there will be life after the Master...IF we manage to pull through."

"Yeah..."

**_Down below, another conversation was taking place..._**

"You think…we'll find Akane?" Kasumi says. "I mean, the last we had any news of her was thirty…years ago."

"Kasumi, please remember that time moves faster in the pocket dimension we were stuck," Nabiki says. "Only a month's time has passed."

Kasumi sighed.

"I have faith in Ranma, but after all this time…"

"I know, Kasumi," Nabiki says, as she hugs her older sister. "It's hard to deal with any of this with our entire world torn apart-"

"Mom," came Takao's voice over the PA in the conference room.

"Yes?"

"We're ready to begin dimensional insertion."

"We're on our way," Nabiki says. She then looks at Kasumi. "Well, one way or another, we'll find out what 'Ranma-baby' is up to."

As soon as the two Tendo sisters reach the cockpit, they take their respective places.

"Are we ready to track Ranma's 'bio-signature', Sakura?" Nabiki asks, as she sits in the co-pilot seat.

"We are ready, Lady Nabiki," Sakura says. As a potent medical shinobi, Sakura can track down anyone on the planet.

"Lady Nabiki, what will happen next?" Sasuke asks.

"Simple: we locate and find Ranma," Tsuki says. She then turns to her older brother. "Naruto, my team is ready to act on your orders."

"Good," Naruto says. "I want to help Pops out if need be."

"Hang on, people," Takao says, as he gripped the steering wheel. "This will get a little rough…"

**_Meanwhile…_**

"We're here," Tom says, as he stops his van by a fence where the main power plant fed energy. "We need to cut through that side field to get to Professor Docherty's lab."

"There's an obstacle in front of us, though," Ryouko says.

"Not a problem," Mickey says, as she takes out some large wire cutters. As soon as she was about to begin cutting-

"Wait," Ranma says, as she points to a sign that read: DANGER! ELECTRICITY!

"Oh."

"Not a problem," Ryouga says, as he takes his bandanas and-

FLING!

SLICE!

Using expert precision, a whole opens up within the chain-link fence. It was roomy enough for people to squeeze through without risking injury or death.

"How-?" Tom began to ask.  
"Don't ask," Mickey says. "I've been wondering for years but to no avail."

"Lead on, Tom," Ranma says.

"Right," Tom says, as he begins slip through the fence unharmed.

**_As short time later…_**

"We're here," Tom says, as he opens the shed's door.

"What a mess," Ryouko says.

"You try living in these conditions," says a middle-aged blond woman, as she was trying to bang together a broken television set.

"Professor Docherty, I'm Tom," said the former pediatrician. "You know Mickey Smith…"

The woman looks up and down at Mickey's form.

"So, decided to live the better half, huh?" the woman smirked.

Mickey turns to Ranma.

"Can I change now?" Mickey asks.

"Go ahead," Ranma replies, as she examines the television parts.

"Good, I need hot water-"

"I got a tea kettle on the burner," Docherty says. She knew that the Society of LINDA were sex-changing shapeshifters. And even though she knows that their abilities to change genders were for clandestine purposes, she did wonder if some within the Society really liked having a transgender.

"Thanks."

"Professor, this is 'Martha Rose'-" Tom began.

Docherty looks at Ranma, and then at Ryouga and Ryouko.

"Chinese or Japanese?" Docherty asks.

"I beg your pardon?" Ryouga says.

"We're Japanese," Ranma says. "What of it?"

"Humph. There not many of you left, huh?"

"What's the big deal?" Ryouko says.

"Because of the way the Master behaves towards Japanese," Ranma says.

"Yes, and according to what I've read, he considers them a particular threat to his goals. Why else destroy an entire nation, and create a pogrom?"

Ryouga clenched his fist in anger.

"But if you are what Tom here says you are, I'm sure you guys won't become extinct."

"What's going on?" Mickey says, glad to be back to his male self.

"Actually, I'm trying to get this television to work," Docherty says.

"Television has been banned," Ryouko says.

"Not today, since the so-called Lord and Master has a general broadcast to give."

"Then allow me," Ranma says, as she tapped the television set on single spot on the appliance.

CHIRP!

"Huh," Docherty says. "I guess it's true…you ARE the miracle worker."

"Learned it from a mechanic guy in Milwaukee a long ago-"

"Something's coming on screen," Ryouga says.

"…Is this thing on?" the Master says. "Okay. My people…I give you 'salutations' on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman, I might add. Anyway, I've been hearing all sorts of whispers—stories, really—about a 'child' that walks the Earth…who has become the source of inspiration. We can't have that. So, to prove to you how false this belief is, I will give you a little demonstration…"

**Tbc.**


	67. Chapter 67

The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 67: "2009" (Act 7)

* * *

Sneering in front of the camera, The Master gets in front of his decrepit rival.

"Like ALL Time Lords, such as myself and my 'good friend' the Doctor, we are blessed with the ability to live a long time. But that THAT, we both have multiple lives for us to regenerate from and to. Usually, the average Time Lord has an allotment of nine lives. Maybe we're related to cats or something…"

The Master turns, and points his 'sonic laser'.

"At any rate, let's see what happens when all those lives come crashing down on a Time Lord," the Master says, as he discharges his weapon.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP-!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" the Doctor screamed.

Back in Docherty's makeshift laboratory, everyone watched in horrific fascination, as the Doctor grew older by the moment.

"My god," Ryouga says.

"I can't watch," Ryouko says, as she turns away from the sight on the broken television set.

Ranma Saotome, also known "Martha Rose", watches this with hardened. For her, the Doctor's plight was yet another example of what her arrogance had cost everyone.

"Older and older…there he GOES!" the Master says. "Nobody stops it…nobody knows!"

And just as quickly, the so-called demonstration was over.

"Doctor?" the Master asked, as he looked down at a pile of clothes.

Some sort of gnome-like creature peeks from the pile.

"Oh, my god," Mickey says.

The Master seemingly appears disgusted by what he has done. However, after regaining some sort of composure, the Master turns to the camera.

"Receive and understand, Martha Rose," the Master says sternly, before cutting off transmission from his command post at "The Valiant", a mobile fortress that once served as the supreme headquarters for the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (or "UNIT"), the United Network Command for Law Enforcement (or "UNCLE"), and "Checkmate" (a covert operations organization that is tied to the UN Security Council).

"I'm sorry," Tom says, as he glances over to Martha Rose. And that's when he sees Martha's eyes.

They were orange-red.

"What the-?" Tom began to say.

The others around the lab wonders what Tom was referring to, when everything around them started to shake.

CRACK!

The television set splits in half.

"What the hell is going on?" Docherty says.

However, Ryouga intervenes quickly.

"Everyone, GET OUT!" Ryouga says, as he shields Ranma away from the others.

"It's MY lab!" Docherty yells.

"Trust me, you should step outside," Ryouko says, as she began to usher everyone.

"But-"

"No 'buts'," Tom says, as he warily stares behind Docherty, as he escorts the lab technician out the door.

"Fine, but don't wreck my lab!" Docherty calls out, as everyone, save for Ryouga and Ranma, clears out of the room.

Ryouga, satisfied that he and his companion were alone, turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, you have to calm down."

Ranma looks at her companion.

"'Calm down'?" Ranma says incredulously. "For, THIS is being calm, Ryouga."

"Really? Then why are you looking like a Sith?"

"'Sith'?"

Ryouga points to a reflective panel. Tentatively, Ranma steps up and sees her reflection. She sees her eyes…

"No…"

"Yes," Ryouga says. "And I know for a fact that there is a difference between THAT and the Sharingan."

Ranma closes her eyes, with tears brimming.

"I'm sorry," Ranma says, as Ryouga wraps his arms around her.

"We'll get through this," Ryouga says. "And when all this is over, everything will be back to normal. You'll be a guy again, and Akane and the others will be back. But you have to remember the plan."

"And…if not?" Ranma says with her shiny gray-blue eyes.

"Then I promise to take care of you."

And with that, the two continues to hug in silence.

Meanwhile…

"Be sure to clean him up," the Master says, before leaving the Doctor in Usagi's care.

"Is this bird cage necessary, 'Harry'?" Usagi says.

The Master stops in mid-step. He slowly turns around.

"You KNOW my name, Moon Princess. If you think to change our relationship by being familiar with me-"

"As long as Akane is safe, I will do nothing. THAT hasn't changed. But you've lost what little respect I had for the Time Lords by pulling this nonsense on a helpless."

"Oh, really?" the Master says, as he pulls out and activates his weapon. "Suppose I change your mind?"

"And suppose I simply kill you before you have a chance to press your weapon?" Usagi says, as she stares sternly at the Master. "And even IF you manage to kill me, I have a LOT more friends and allies who would LOVE to meet you."

The Doctor, still attempting to recover somewhat from his ordeal, merely listens intently.

"Humph," the Master says as he puts away his weapon. He knew that as of right now, he lacked the power to counter Usagi's threat.

"Just see to it that the Doctor is taken care of," the Master says, as he turns and walks away.

Once alone, Usagi sighed. She then turns to face the Doctor.

"Sorry about that, Doctor," Usagi says.

"I understand, Usagi," the Doctor says, as he leans against his cage. "But you have to remember 'the plan'."

"I know, I know. It's just that…the more we do nothing, the more likely that Ranma's son Kenma will accept whatever bull the Master wants to feed."

"Just be patient, Usagi," the Doctor says with reassurance. "I have a feeling that Ranma's best qualities are…within the boy."

"I hope you're right, Doctor. I hope you're right…"

Elsewhere…

"I hope you're right, Doctor. I hope you're right-"

CLICK.

Young Master turns off the receiver of the hidden microphone. For a while now, the adopted son of the Master has been wrestling with the notion that his real parents were alive.

"Son?"

Young Master turns to see his adopted mother Lucy Saxon standing behind him in the family suite.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Dinner will be ready shortly," says Lucy, as she held her drink. Since the take over of the planer Earth, her binge drinking has increased steadily, mainly out of guilt…

"Thank you," Young Master says. "If you do not mind, I will…stretch my legs a bit before we eat."

Lucy smiles.

"Okay."

And with that, Young Master leaves the suite…and arrives at the TARDIS. He then secures the entrance with a simple key.

"I know about you…Akane Tendo," Young Master says. "I want to know the truth."

Nothing, but the hum of the "paradox machine" can be heard.

"If you do not say something, I will have one of my Father's men shot. Or do you prefer one of the 'help' to be killed?"

CRAAACKLE!

Akane Tendo appears, via holographic generator. Her REAL body was stuck inside a crystal that regulated the paradox machine.

"Please…please don't do that," Akane says.

"Good…that got your attention," Young Master says, as he folded his arms. "I know that you and my personal housekeeper have been talking behind Father's back. And I haven't said anything because you've referred to ME as…'Kenma'. Why is THAT the case?"

Akane becomes dejected.

"Well?"

"You are called 'Kenma'…because you are my son."

Meanwhile…

Oggar, the so-called "World's Mightiest Immortal, on the throne of the Rock of Eternity, which was situated at the center of Time and Space. As a part of his deal with the Master to secure the Rock from Master Shazam (aka a white haired, long-haired, adult version of Billy Batson), Oggar (Greek-like "Adonis" cursed with cloven hooves) was given the task to prevent anyone from undoing the Paradox Machine's effectiveness. Controlling the center-point of Time and Space was a means of such a thing.

But, he was bored.

Oggar turned towards a section of the throne room.

"Sometimes, I wish that you all were still free to cause me problems," Oggar says, as he stares at Master Shazam, Captain Shazam and the rest of the Shazam Family's "condition". All of them, including Uncle Marvel, Freckles Marvel and the Lieutenants Marvel were encased in a special "formula" of carbonite, thanks to the Master's input, that uses "shazamium"…am ore that nullifies magical properties. However, one person was…missing.

"Oh. That's right. You cannot do anything about your predicaments. Heh."

"Then maybe I can," says a voice.

Oggar sees the black-clad "Black Mary Shazam", as she stands there with her ankle-length stiletto boots, black mini-skirt, black belly shirt (with the prerequisite golden lightning bolt symbol in the front) and fore-arm length gloves. Her blue hair was in the style of dreadlocks, which were tied tightly into a ponytail. And she still had her tiny, demon horns, thanks to a certain Oni princess.

"Mary, Mary…quite contrary," Oggar says. "My, how you've…grown."

"Childhood always has to come to an end, Oggar," Mary says. "Besides, I', over sixty years old. I can't remain child-like and innocent forever."

"Right," Oggar says, as he let loose a volley of lightning, which Mary easily dodged.

"You DO remember that thanks to Dr. Sivana, my magic CAN affect you. And quite frankly, you are ALONE."

"Huh," Mary says. "Well, just to let you know, I am not."

BOOM!

The Rock of Eternity shakes and rumbles.

"What the-?"

"Even as we speak, my Squadron of Justice is attacking your minions throughout this Rock, wizard."

"But YOU are still alone," Oggar says, as he summoned the demons inside the Seven Deadly Sins of Humankind.

Lust.

Wrath.

Sloth.

Gluttony.

Greed.

Envy.

Pride.

To be sure, the sins took on the appearance of anyone they so choose. Or, they took over the bodies of the unsuspecting. So, in this case, they went inside the Shazam Family.

BOOM!

Black Mary looked over to her family.

"Billy…?"

Master Shazam, like the others, shook his head. Unfortunately, when he saw Mary, he frowned.

"Mary…"

And with that, he clapped his hands, causing a sonic boom.

BOOM!

"Eh?" Mary says, as she fell back a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US?" Master Shazam yells.

"I didn't abandon you!" Mary called back. She could see that her brother and friends were being possessed by the sins.

"As you can see, you shouldn't have come here alone," Oggar sneered. "And soon, I shall add you to my collection."

"Not if WE can help it," says a voice.

Emerging from the entrance was the "new" Marvel Family, featuring Captain Marvel, Photon, Quasar, Marvel Boy, Marvel Girl and Miss Marvel.

"We stand by our 'cousin'," says Captain Marvel.

"Let's see," Mary says. "That's seven against seven. It looks like the game is afoot."

Meanwhile…

Ranma, wanting to be alone for a quick minute, steps outside. It was night, as the full Moon shone overhead.

"Usagi, Akane…I promise you that I'll make it up to you when this is all over…"

And with that, Ranma decided to return to the lab to apologize, as well as set up the next stage for their plan of attack-"

"Eh?" Ranma says, as she tried to move.

And just then, Shikamaru steps forth from out of the shadows.

"You?" Ranma says.

"Yes, ME," Shikamaru says, as he drew his kunai from pocket space. "It's been a long time. Now, I will avenge the deaths of the people I care about, by KILLING YOU!"

Tbc.


	68. Chapter 68

The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 68 ("2009")

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the Lunar Base, General Samantha Carter (USAF) of Homeworld Security begins her speech in front of the assembled general staff, Stargate Teams and support military units.

"As of now, Black Mary Shazam and her team has engaged the enemy at the 'Rock of Eternity'," Sam began.

"'Rock of Eternity'?" Brigadier General Cameron Mitchell asked.

"That's the artifact that is at the center of Time and Space," Dr. Daniel Jackson says. "Didn't you get the report?"

"You know that I don't read that stuff. Besides, I was doing training exercises between the SG teams and our allies."

"Well, you should read the report, Mitchell," says Teal'c, who represented the interest of the Free Jaffa Nation. Not all Jaffa belonged to the nation, having elected to remain in the service of the System Lords, and are now simply known as Gao'uld in the collective sense.

"The Rock of Eternity's importance is what keeps US at bay, since an ally on the side of The Master can simply alert him of our actions."

"Then why are we waiting for?" yells the System Lord "Osiris". "The longer we wait, the more opportunities that the Master has to debase my beloved 'Isis'. 'Master' indeed! Feh."

"Be at ease, Lord Osiris," "Hathor" says with assurance. "Like you, I miss my beloved 'Ra', but I have faith in his plans."

"'Plan'? What plan? That we have to wait on the word of some alien who, at the moment, is in the 'care' of the Master? I'm not going to let what happened to this Doctor happen to Isis!"

"And do you think I feel any different?"

"Ladies, please," Sam says. "We ALL seen the Master's 'demonstration'. However, if the Master is to be defeated, we need to have faith in 'The Plan'."

"But what is so important about attacking the Rock?" Cameron asked. "It's not like it's a major piece in the Master's designs. I mean, he wants to take over the Universe, right?"

"True, but he wants to make sure that NO ONE uses Time travel to undue the paradox that the Master has allowed to happen."

"Oh, you mean those Toclafane, things."

"Correct. Obviously, destroying humanity in THEIR past would create a paradox flaw of this magnitude that could conceivably destroy Reality as we know it."

"Well, that certainly brightens my DAY."

"And Black Mary Marvel and her team's invasion of the Rock will allow us to begin the process of undoing everything we have known for the past year," Daniel says.

"Thus, we've just opened a major front in our war against the Master," Teal'c says.

"But…what if we can't undo what has happened?" Cameron asked.

Sam gives off a sigh. It was no secret that she had feelings for her late predecessor, General John "Jack" O'Neill.

"Then we take back the Earth the hard way," Sam says forcefully. "I do believe that Ranma's plan can work, but I rather have a back-up plan ready to go."

"So when do we move?"

"If all goes well, the Master will give a special announcement tomorrow at Noon, Greenwich Mean Time."

"What's happening at that time?" Daniel says.

"Hopefully…an execution."

"?"

Meanwhile…

BAM!

Black Mary Marvel delivered a solid right cross into Master Shazam's face, while Master Shazam delivered a counter in the form of a bolt of energy designed to cause great pain to the soul.

"Billy you have to stop!" Mary pleads, as she hovers above the ground.

Master Shazam wipes the blood from his lips.

"Why should I listen to some 'tart' that used to be my sister?" Master Shazam replies. "MY sister would not look and dress like THAT. And what's with the blue hair and tiny horns?"

"That's because one of my powers comes from an Oni princess," Mary says. She could tell the entity known as "Wrath" has her brother firmly under his control.

"I figure as much. But I hope you know that I still have my PHYSICAL powers, even though I am a wizard these days."

And with that, the battle resumes.

The inside of the Rock of Etermity was abuzz with activity. On one side, there was the mind-controlled "Shazam Family", featuring Master Shazam (Billy Batson, the wizard and normal guardian of the Rock of Eternity), Captain Shazam (Freddy Freeman, the champion of the Shazam Family), Uncle Shazam (a Willard Scott-style weatherman who is a part-time member), Freckles Shazam (Uncle Shazam's niece), the three "Lieutenants Shazam" (Hill Billy, Tall Billy and Fat Billy) and the future Thunder Girl (alter-ego: Cee-Cee Beck of Fawcett World, and a member of the 31st century superhero team "Legion of Superheroes". On the other side of the battle, there was the Marvel Family, led by Black Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel (the Kree hero, Genus Mar-vell), Miss Marvel (Rachel Summers, and possessor of a fragment of the Phoenix Force), Marvel Boy and Girl (the siblings Franklin Richards and Valerie von Doom), Quasar (Phyla, the sister of Genus Mar-Vell) and Photon (New Orleans police detective-turned-superhero, the African-American Monica Flambeaux). And with Oggar the Sorcerer controlling both the Shazam Family and the Rock of Eternity, Mary knew that she and her "Family" was at a distinct disadvantage.

Nevertheless, the battle resumes.

FWOOSH!

CLANG!

Captain Marvel shoots off a concentrated force of energy at Captain Shazam, as he blocks the attack by crossing his golden gauntlets together.

"Thief!" Captain Shazam yells. "I should be the one called 'Captain Marvel', like Billy was!"

Captain Marvel recognizes that the entity "Envy" was within his opponent.

"You should know that you are firmly under the control of one of the Sins."

"Well, I don't CARE!" Captain Shazam yells. "You should BE having your name!"

Uncle Marvel wraps his arms around Miss Marvel, after feigning a "weak heart".

"Hey!" Miss Marvel yells.

"You have good energy, my dear," Uncle Shazam says, as he begins to drain her of her energy.

"H-How is it possible that you are doing this?"

"The Phoenix is a magical creature, correct?" Uncle Shazam says with a grin.

"Yes…"

"Well, I happen to know a thing or two about magic…and how to steal the source."

"Wait, you 'Gluttony'."

"Bingo," Uncle Dudley says. "And I want it ALL."

Miss Marvel felt weakened, as she summoned forth the fragment of the Phoenix Force that existed within her.

FWOOOSH!

Flames around her body formed, and then shaped itself into a phoenix-like entity. Although she naturally had telekinesis and telepathy, Miss Marvel knew that those powers's effectiveness was cut in HALF against a creature of magic. Magic, by it's definition, defied natural law. Even psychic abilities had to follow natural law-

'That's it,' Miss Marvel thought to herself. 'If I can't directly affect this guy, then perhaps I can use my surrounding to help me do the deed!'

Miss Marvel remembered Mary telling her that the entire Rock of Eternity is laced with an element called "Shazamium". It is this that kept the dark gods, demons and monster from escaping the confines of the Rock itself, due to the fact that Shazamium robs the magical creatures of their potency. She would not be surprised if the same thing goes for her opponent, who, according to him, was a creature of magic himself.

Miss Marvel crouched, nearly causing Uncle Marvel to stumble, and then leaped up into the air. Her jump was fueled by the power of the Phoenix, as she slammed Uncle Shazam into the wall.

BAM!

Using her indomitable will, and ignoring Uncle Shazam cries of pain, Miss Marvel pressed forward. She might lose her access to the Phoenix Force, but at least Uncle Shazam will be weakened in the process.

Meanwhile, Freckles Marvel (possessed by "Lust") and Thunder Girl (possessed by "Greed" cornered Marvel Boy and Quasar respectively.

"Hey, kid," says Freckles, as she saunters up to the young teenager. "I'll show you MINE if you show me yours."

Marvel Boy, who was using his genius level intellect to end the fight against the Shazam Family, could not concentrate. Some how, Freckles was using her body to artificially increase her pheromones to overpower Marvel Boy. Marvel Boy and Miss Marvel had similar powers of telekinesis, telepathy, precognition and astro-projection; in fact, the heroes were dating because of their similarity. However, while Miss Marvel also had pyro-kinesis (the ability to project and manipulate fire, which was what attracted the attention of the Phoenix Force in the first place), Marvel Boy can project energy blasts…like cosmic rays.

"Get away from me!" Marvel Boy says, as he released a blast of energy at Freckles.

Using the speed of Mercury, Freckles easily dodges the attack. And to add insult to injury, she was making a ballet routine of it.

"Miss, me, miss, me! Now you have to KISS me!"

"Marvel Boy!" Quasar says, as she fought Thunder Girl. "Keep your mind on the goal!"

"Hey," Thunder Girl says, as she suddenly stood off to the distance, while twirling one of Quasar's energy bands on her right index finger. "I like your taste in jewelry. I think I'll keep it."

Quasar realized that Thunder Girl had managed to slip off one of Quasar's "Quantum Bands". The bands were similar to the Green Lantern's "Power Rings", in that they can form "solid" objects and project energy blasts. Usually, she creates weapons from the use of her bands, including her patented "Quantum Sword", which can cleave anything in existence, save for magical constructs or something that is of equal power.

"Give that BACK!" Phyla yelled, as her right eye glowed brightly.

"No. In fact, I'll take the other one."

Pyla knew that with the way things were going, if nothing is done soon, she would be joining her foes in the service of evil.

Meanwhile…

In a section of East London, re-dubbed as "Shipyard #7", a couple was running away from a pair of metal spheres.

"I TOLD you this was a bad idea, Elton!" says a young man, as he and his companion ran through some of the docks, where human security forces had managed to track movement of "The Society of LINDA" from Scotland.

"Ursula, we HAVE to meet with Ranma and the others," says the blond girl. "They need to know about Professor Docherty-"

All members of the Society of LINDA had both a male form and a female form. These are used primarily as disguises, thanks to the spring waters of Jusenkyo. SoL was originally a watchdog group of concerned citizens, whose original members were concerned about extraterrestrial activity in and around London, most notably the activities surrounding the "Time Lord" known as "The Doctor". Nowadays, SoL is an underground network of clandestine operatives dedicated to the implementation of the Doctor's "Master Plan".

Still, Elton could have done without the ability to lose one's manhood, even if it is for Queen and Country.

Just as Elton and Ursula turned to corner, they were surround by-

"Oh, no!" Ursula says, as Toclafane cornered him and Elton.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE PLAYMATES!" says one sphere.

"LET'S SHOW THEM HOW WE CARE," says another.

"Get behind me," says Elton, as she stood in front of her wife.

"Wait a minute," Ursula says. "I'm the man in this relationship, now!"

"Now, don't be daft!" Elton says. "Testicles or not, I married you as your HUSBAND."

"Awwww. If we weren't about to be killed, I'd marry you all over again…"

Bracing for an attack, Elton and Ursula prepare themselves for death.

And just then, the couple literally received a helping hand.

CHOOM!

A hand can be seen sticking out of some bright hole. It was feminine, and it was beckoning.

"Follow me if you want to live," yells a female voice.

Ursula and Elton turn to look at each other.

"Well, better than this," Elton says, as she grabbed Ursula with one hand, and grabbed the unknown hand with another. And then the yank came.

"Wah-!" Ursula yelps, as he and his husband gets pulled into an endless white field.

"Oof!" Eltons says, as she falls on her belly.

"Are you two okay?" asks a familiar voice.

Elton and Ursula both look up to see-

"Miss Gwyneth?" Elton says.

Miss Gwyneth looked pretty beaten up, but no worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" Ursula asks.

"Master Michael and I were on our way to meet with Miss Martha Rose, when we ran into the Toclafane."

"'Michael'?" asks Elton.

"She's talking about MICKEY," Ursula says.

"Oh, yeah," says Elton.

"Then what happened?" Ursula asks. "And what is this?"

"I had to provide a distraction so that Michael could make his escape," Gwenyth says. "And I escaped into this…dimensional pocket to make MY escape."

"So, what are you still here?" Elton says.

"Actually, time is relative. For me, it's only been half an hour since I arrived here. But for everyone else, it's been half a day."

"Like some hyperbolic…time chamber."

"I suppose so. My training in the ways of the Temporal Warrior has allowed me to use elements of Time as a weapon, but I'm still new at this. I wanted to escape, until I saw that you two were in trouble."

"And thus here we are," Elton says.

"But we have to warn Martha Rose and the others," Ursula says.

"About what?" Gwyneth says.

"There is a traitor of the cause, and we were trying to get to her before it was too late," Elton says.

"We can't risk it," Gwyneth says. "As of right now, there are too many Toclafane afoot."

"Huh."

Silence.

"Um, by any chance do you have any hot water on you?" Elton asked.

Meanwhile…

"Ahhhh," Usagi says, as she relaxed her feet, while closing her eyes. After dealing with the insufferable "Master" all day, the Moon Princess was glad to have the rest of the day to relax her bruised ego…

"Hey," says Trish, as she entered the room she shared with Usagi.

Usagi opens one eye. Trish was Martha Jones' younger sister.

"Hey, yourself," Usagi says, as she sat up on her bed. "How did your day go?"

"Well, the Master was still mean to me, for what happened earlier, but he didn't try to harm me."

"Well, he better not," Usagi says. "Otherwise, he and I will have words."

Trish stops and sits down.

"Why didn't you help us?" Trish says. "I'm mean, I know that by the way the Master looks at you, he fears you."

"Perhaps, but I made a promise to not do anything, so long as he honors my request."

"So, you sold us out?"

"No. Consider my actions as a…holding pattern. No, it will be up to Ranma and the others below and above us to deal with the Master."

"Humph. Well, at least the Master is more predictable than that other jerk 'Young Master'."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I've seen him skulking about the area were the Master's 'paradox machine' is located."

Usagi sits up, with her attention fully on Trish.

"What?" Usagi says.

"Yeah, I saw him going into that TARDIS thing-"

ZIP!

Trish was swept back in Usagi's wake, as Usagi ran out of her room.

"Wow, she's fast…"

Usagi moved quickly through the halls and lower decks of the UN Spacy's "Valiant". She moved at "invisible speed", so not to "trip" the Master's security net.

Usagi arrives in front of the TARDIS, hesitant about what was about to happen next. With a gulp of air, Usagi enters the TARDIS.

"Akane?" Usagi says with hesitation.

"Hello, Usagi," Young Master says, as he comes out from behind the control column that made up the Paradox Machine. In some ways, he reminded Usagi of Ranma, only, in this case, Young Master did not have a pigtail, nor did he have Ranma's warmth…

"Hello, Young Master," Usagi says timidly. "Why are you here?"

"Funny that you ask that question," Young Master says. "Akane?"

Akane's holographic image appears.

"Yes, Kenma?"

"Do I have your permission to take Usagi for myself?"

Akane looked a Usagi.

"N-Yess," Akane says. "D-D-D-D-Please…proceed."

Usagi eyes the image of Akane. She notices that there were microscopic "skips" in the flow of the holographic streaming process.

'My goodness,' Usagi thought to herself. "Young Master did something to Akane…"

"Now that I have her permission, I can have my way with you."

"Huh?"

"If I have to repeat myself, I will expose your conservations to the Master."

"If that is what you want," Usagi says, as she slowly unbuttons her frock.

Young Master salivates at the prospect of making love to his former Nanny-turned-Housekeeper. At very least, he'll have a practice woman at his disposal.

Akane struggled to break the reprogramming, as she sees her son order Usagi to strip.

"Are you ready to see what most desire?" Usagi asks.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay…here goes-!"

As soon as Usagi opens her shirt, a swarm of snakes shot out, and overcame the Young Master.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

The snakes coiled around Young Master like a vice grip

"Humph," Usagi says with snake-like eyes, as she re-buttoned her blouse, as her "Orochimaruko" personality peeked within her conscious thoughts. "I've been waiting to do THAT for a long time."

Usagi then immediately goes over the modified control panels. And, with a few modifications, Akane's interface was back to normal.

"Usagi," Akane cried. "Please, don't hurt my son."

Usagi looked at the struggling teen.

"I'm not, but it's time that you and I have an intervention on KENMA."

Tbc.


	69. Chapter 69

The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Star Trek and other properties belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 69.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Elton says, glad to be back into his male form. "I know we can't stay here, but-"

"But what are we going to do?" Ursula asked, as she adjusted her glasses.

Miss Gwyneth mused for a moment. She barely stayed alive as it is, but as her old sensei once said, it was a martial artist's duty to protect the weak and helpless…

"Okay," Gwyneth says. "I'll distract them while you head for the meeting site.

"But with all those things out there?" Elton says.

"I'll do my best, Master Elton, but I have a better chance of surviving than you do."

"Great."

"Okay, but what should we do then?" Ursula asked.

"When I draw them out, use this flash grenade," Gwyneth says, as she hand Elton a…flash grenade. "Don't look at the light when it goes off, otherwise you'll go blind for a while."

"And what's it for?"

"The Toclafane's sensors will be temporarily scrambled when that grenade goes off. THAT is when you should make your move."

"Right," Elton says, as he feels the grenade in his hand.

Gwyneth sighs, as she prepares to reopen the hole between the makeshift "pocket dimension" and the real world.

"Ready?" Gwyneth says, as her left eye turned red. Thanks to Ranma, she received her own "Sharingan". She had been "fueling" the pocket dimension with her Chakra, through the Sharingan, for a while now. As a result, her energy levels were low…

"Um, ready," Elton says nervously. He wasn't sure what made him more nervous: taking on the Toclafane or seeing the Sharingan in action.

"I'm ready," Ursula says with a nod.

"Ready…now," Gwyneth says, as she pierced the veil that separated her "world" from the real one.

POOF!

Suddenly, Gwyneth, Elton and Ursula found themselves in the same alley, where they had confronted the Toclafane. However, unlike last time, there were dozens of broken spheres lying about the ground.

"What's going on here?" Elton wondered.

Gwyneth knelt the on the ground, examining the debris…

Suddenly, Gwyneth stood up with her sword in hand. It was forge from the same material that was used to make "Excalibur"…by Ranma, no less.

"Oh, no," Ursula says. If something could take down these Toclafane…

"Stay behind me," Elton says.

Gwyneth looks around the area. She knows that something as still here-

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Gwyneth blocked the attacks, but realized that it was a classic fake out-

"Now, then," says as female voice from behind, as a blade was placed at the nape of Gwyneth's neck. "Explain why YOU have a 'Sharingan'?"

Gwyneth looks around to see masked men around. However, the markings on their clothing told her all the information she needs.

"Because," Gwyneth began to say, as she lowers her blade, "I received this eye from my master…Ranma Saotome."

"Did…you say…my father's name?"

Taking advantage of that distraction, Gwyneth suddenly performed a classic judo throw at her attacker. The attacker sailed, rolled, and landed on her feet.

"Good one," says the girl with the blond hair, as she raised her hand to ward off her ANBU squad. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Master Ranma was my teacher," Gwyneth says, as she was amazed that this person looked like a blond version of Ranma's female form…and even bustier at that. "He took me on as his student while he was traveling with another. During the course of my battle against a common foe, I had lost an eye. In penance, Master Ranma gave me one of his eyes, knowing that he could easily regenerate his body…due to his mastery of the 'bio-manipulation technique'."

"I see, and where were you all going?"

"We…we were going to a rendezvous site at Doctor Docherty's laboratory by the power-station," Elton says.

"And you are…?"

"Elton…ma'am," Elton says. "This is my wife 'Ursula' and our…friend Miss Gwyneth."

"We didn't catch your name, Miss…?"

"Tsuki…Tsuki Rantsu," Tsuki says. "We were scouting the dockyards when we came upon…this."

"Wait, I just remembered something," Elton says. He then turns to look at Gwyneth. "We had just received word that there's an assassin gunning for…'Martha Rose'."

"We didn't want to risk breaking 'radio silence', so we were heading for Docherty's place," Ursula says.

Tsuki turns to Gwyneth.

"Then we came just in time," Tsuki says. "Can you keep up?"

"Yes."

"What about us?" Elton asks.

"We'll care you," Anko says.

Within moments, everyone in the alley disappears, not even leaving behind the remains of the dead Toclafane.

Meanwhile…

Shikamaru waited for this day…waiting for the day he can kill Lord Ranshin. In spite of being a female, the Master of Shadows knew otherwise.

"So, how does it feel to be so helpless?" Shikamaru says, as he places the tip of the blade unto the throat of "Martha Rose"…also known as Ranma Saotome. Martha Rose was an alias she used in honor of the two girls that had died for her: her daughter Rose Tyler and Martha Jones, both of whom were once companions of the enigmatic alien known as "The Doctor".

Ranma stared at Shikamaru.

"I'm surprised that you are alive, Shikamaru," Ranma says evenly.

"Ha, I BET you are," Shikamaru says. "Was sacrificing all of us for your little game enough for you?"

"Shikamaru, it was not like that," Ranma says. "We knew the risk of trying to shield an entire island out of harms way-"

"Yeah, right!" Shikamaru screamed. "We were also told that such a move could destroy Japan. Naturally, I thought we can beat the odds, but guess what? We failed! Now everyone we love is gone…"

Ranma thought of her options. She couldn't move her muscles, but she might be able to do something about her predicament by 'flexing" her aura…

…If Shikamaru didn't catch a hint at what she was doing first.

"Aye, we failed," Ranma says, as he attempted to use his conversation with Shikamaru to keep him distracted. "Better that our people died in one sitting, than by way of attrition-"

CRUNCH!

Shikamaru used his shadow powers to tighten his grip around Ranma. Ranma grimaced, as she felt her body being constricted.

"With me controlling you nervous system, I doubt you can use your fancy trick," Shikamaru says with an evil grin. "And since you think life is worthless, why don't YOU join the dead-"

FFFT! FFFT! FFFT!

Three large "kunai" blades impacted the surface of the ground. Ranma and Shikamaru turn to see-

"Naruto?" Shikamaru says.

Naruto grins broadly, as he gave a thumbs up salute.

"Believe it!" Naruto says.

Tbc.


	70. Chapter 70

**The Ranma Trek Life and Times! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", and other genres belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This chapter has been updated and re-edited, so that it can end this story with a solid resolution. C&C are welcomed.  
**

* * *

**Part 70**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Black Mary Marvel held her brother using a full-nelson hold.

"Billy, you got to snap out of it!" Mary says, thankful that her added powers of a goddess and an oni gave her an edge over her brother.

"No, I will not-" Master Shazam says.

Mary, desperate for options, decides to take a gamble.

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

The magic lightning struck the Batson twins, forcing the power of SHAZAM out of the two.

"Ohhhh…"

Mary looks at her brother. No longer the longhaired, white-haired wizard, Billy appeared to be a normal, teenaged boy. No doubt Mary looked like she was when she was a teenager as well.

"Billy?" Mary asks gently.

Billy looked at his twin sister.

"Mary?" Billy says with confusion. "Is that you?"

"It is," Mary says happily. "I-"

"How touching," Oggar the Terrible says, with a clap while sitting on his throne. "But that just means that I will have an easier time to deal with you two."

"Not just two," says Captain Marvel, as he stood with his "family". "ALL of us."

Oggar looks to see that both the Marvel Family and the Shazam Family were united. Somehow, Mary's action's had the affect of canceling Oggar spell that bound the Seven Deadly Sins to the Shazam Family.

The son of the greatest Kree hero who ever lived turned to face Billy and Mary.

"You two ready to deal with this nut bag?"

Billy and Mary look at each other…and smiles.

"SHAZAM!" the twins say in unison.

BOOM!

Master Shazam and Black Mary Marvel face Oggar.

"Consider this an eviction, Oggar," Master Shazam says.

"And there are plenty of us 'girls' that are immune to your magic, too!" Mary proclaims.

Oggar could only think that even if he survives this day, the cost will be exceedingly high.

Elsewhere…

"Martha Rose…is your FATHER!" Usagi says to a bound "Young Master".

Young Master looks at his old nanny, trying to figure out an angle. However, the look on Usagi's face told him that Usagi was telling the truth.

"No, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Search your feelings, my son," Akane says gently, thankful that her interface was working. "You KNOW that this is true."

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOO-!

Elsewhere…

"Don't DO this, Shikamaru!" Naruto says, as he prepared a jutsu to deal with his long-lost friend…perhaps for the final time.

"It doesn't matter!" says the shadow master. "I…I should have been there for Temari, not YOU!"

Shikamaru turns to Martha Rose.

"You lied to me!" Shikamaru yelled. "DIE!"

And with that, Shikamaru crushed Martha Rose's body with his Shadow Grip.

CRUSH!

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled, as his father's body slumped onto the ground. He turned to Shikamaru, eyes turning red with anger.

"Naruto, don't interfere," Sasuke says, as he places a hand on his rival.

"But-"

"Pay attention. Do you honestly think that 'The Jade King' can be so easily killed?"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke's right," Sakura says, as she observes Martha Rose' energy signature. "Take a look…"

Naruto sees his father merely getting up, adjusting her bones and organs back in place.

"What-?" Shikamaru yells in confusion.

"I've mastered my own body a LONG time ago, kid," Martha Rose says. "You don't have the ability to TRULY kill me. And besides, while we spoke, I charged up energy to take the brunt of the attack."

"Damn you-!"

THUNK!

Shikamaru goes down, as Nabiki Tendo look on…while carrying a heavy pipe in hand.

"Leave it to you to get into trouble, Ranma-baby," Nabiki smirked.

Meanwhile…

"And so, it's agreed then?" says Docherty, as she spoke privately over a secured communications link.

"Of course, Doctor," says the Master over the link. "I will make sure that your son is freed from confinement, as long as you do your part."

Docherty opens the small case that contained a vial filled with a designer poison that is made to specifically kill "Martha Rose". It had to be applied directly into the blood stream to take a full effect. Hence, it had to be inserted into a cartridge for a dart gun.

"And this is…suppose to kill her?"

"Yes. In fact, I designed it to unmake Martha Rose on the sub-atomic level, thereby preventing any more 'doppelgangers' from running around. I think. Regardless, you are to use THAT on your special guest."

"But how can I with so many of her friends around?"

"Not my problem. Then again, where there's a whip…there's a way. Ta!"

CLICK!

Docherty looks at the vial before loading it into the dart gun.

"This is for my son," as she cocked the gun.

CLICK!

Meanwhile, Martha Rose stood in front of a motley group of characters. She recognized some of them, but that was about it.

"Ranma?"

Martha turns to Ryouga.

"Ryouga?"

"Don't be so…wound up," Ryouga says gently.

Martha squeezed Ryouga's hand with re-assurance. Nabiki, with a raised eyebrow, notes this, but says nothing.

"Thanks."

And then, one of the new people step forth. She had violet-colored hair, and wore the clothes of a Shrine maiden.

"Are you…Ranma Saotome?" the girl asked.

Martha looks at the girl. She almost looked like her female form, but she also seemed to have the face of-

"Miko…"

"Yes, she's my mother."

"Then you are Ruiko."

"Yes," Ruiko says with a smile. "And you remember 'Liru' and 'Miko'."

"Grandpa!" Liru yells in glee, as she nearly tackled Martha Rose.

"Oof!"

"Hello, Grandfather," Maiko says with a smirk.

"Liru, calm down!" Ruiko says, as she pulls her niece off of her "father".

"Awwww…"

"Pop, as much as I like this family reunion, we have to get ready for the plan," Naruto says.

"What plan?" says a female voice.

Everyone turns to face Docherty. She appeared nervous for some strange reason.

"Ah, Doctor," Thomas says. "Our guest was about to tell us the plan…whatever THAT is."

Suddenly, everyone's collective senses

FWOOSH!

"Master Ranma," Miss Gwyneth says, as she puts down Ursula, while Tsuki puts down Elton.

"Gwyn," Martha says with a smile. "You're alright. I had heard-"

"Yes, but I hid from the Toclafane until I could escape…with these three."

Martha sees Elton and Ursula.

"Elton, Ursula," Martha says.

"Hey," Elton says nervously.

Martha turns her head to face a blond, and more buxom, version of herself…

"Who are you?" Martha asks.

Tsuki Rantsu looks down shyly.

"My…my name is Tsuki, Father."

"Wait…you're MY daughter?"

Martha turns to face Nabiki, who nods her head in confirmation.

Martha returns her gaze back at Tsuki.

"Then…who is your mother?"

"Lady Tsunade."

"TSUNADE? But…it was only that one time-"

"You're not pleased to see me?"

"N-No, it just that…wow."

"Always the same, Ranma-baby…dense," Nabiki says. She then motions to her young, male companion. "This is my son, Takao."

Martha Rose looks at the young man.

"Your Kuno's kid, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Takao says, as he extends his hand in friendship. "Dad told me a lot about you."

Martha Rose takes Takao's hand cautiously.

"I hope Kuno didn't bad mouth me."

"Well…he did have a few choice words, but Mom tends to straighten him out."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

Martha Rose turns to her companions.

"You guys remember Ryouga and Ryoukiko?"

"Hello," Ryouga says, as he nods.

"Hi!" Ryoukiko says with a smile.

"And this is…Tom, Mickey and Professor Docherty," Martha says.

"Hey," Tom says.

"What's up?" Mickey says with a wave.

"Good evening," Docherty says. She then turns to Martha.

"So, what is this plan?"

Martha turns to the assembled group.

"Thanks to Professor Docherty's analysis of the information that I was able to give her earlier, we should shut down ALL Toclafane around the planet," Martha says.

"Well, sure, but you need a node to emit a strong enough EMP to take down every one of those things," Docherty says.

"And that is where WE come in," Naruto says. "According to Pop's plan, the best place to emit the pulse would be…"Valiant" station."

"You mean…we have to take on the Master's fortress?" Tom says.

"Correct," Martha says. "The…Master had assumed that he had destroyed Japan, when, in reality, it was shifted into another dimension…as a part of our counter-attack."

"With what?" Mickey asks. "An army?"

"No," Tsuki says. "A legion. When the Master launches his fleet, Japan and her allies will attack his forces."

"Um," Sakura says. "Why do I detect a…life sign in this thing?"

Everyone turn to see Sakura holding up a deactivated Toclafane.

Sasuke takes one look at the sphere.

"Hold still," Sasuke says as he takes his sword, and-

WHACK!

The sphere pops open.

"Show off!" Naruto says indignantly.

Sakura looks into the sphere…and sees a human face.

"Ahhh!"

"Shhhh," Martha says, as she takes the sphere.

"What the hell is THAT?" Naruto says.

"Hello, Ranma!" says a girl voice.

"Oh, no," Martha Rose says. "This...is why the Master thanked the Doctor for helping him take over the world...:

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"This…is the future of humanity," Martha says sadly. "It makes so much sense now, and it is all my fault..."

"How...is this your fault?" Elton asked.

Martha Rose, also known as Ranma, sighs.

"The Doctor, Martha, Rose and I had traveled trillions of years into the future, where the Universe was slowly dying. Only a handful of humanity survived, and begged us to take them to 'Utopia'. We...worked with a man named Professor Yana, and succeeded."

"So, what is the problem, Dad?" Ruiko asked.

"The problem was that there was NO Utopia. Unknown to all of us, Utopia was nothing more than a story to give people hope. WE SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE-!"

Martha Rose pounds the table.

"Ranma-?" Ryouga says.

"I'm fine, Ryouga," Martha Rose replied.

Martha Rose turns around to face the assembled group.

"Worse, we didn't know that 'Yana' was a disguised 'Master', who took advantage of the Toclafane's helplessness to create this...hell hole."

Martha Rose pauses for a moment.

"That's why I am glad that you all are here, though I would have preferred our reunion under better circumstances-"

"Ranma!" the Toclafane yells in glee.

Martha Rose looks down at the human face.

"The Master did it all for you!" the Toclafane says with glee. "He did it ALL for you-"

BLAM!

Everyone turns to see Tom, has he held his discharged weapon.

"What?" says the dark-haired man. "This THING killed too many people I know and love."

Within Martha Rose, the one called 'Martha Jones' sighed with contentment. This caused Ranma to blush.

'What a guy,' said the Martha aspect that was within Ranma. Ever since that wierd occurance that caused Martha and Rose Tyler to phase into Ranma's female form, they had to get used to the idea that they were a part of a sex-changing martial artist...

'Hey, now!' said the Rose aspect within her father. 'I don't want to get aroused because of YOU! And I know Dad doesn't!'

'Hey, it's been too long since I've been with a man, so ease off.'

'Humph!'

"Ranma?" Ryouga asked.

"It's...nothing," Martha Rose replied. "I...I need a moment to myself-"

"Father, wait," Ruiko says, as she takes out a package from bag.

Martha Rose returns her gaze.

"Mom wanted me to give you this," Ruiko says, as she hands the small package to her father.

Martha Jones accepts the package.

"Thanks," Martha Rose said with a smile.

And with that, Martha leaves the workshop.

"Humph," Sasuke said to himself, as he folds his arms. "I hope he doesn't crack under pressure."

"My Dad won't, believe it!" Naruto yells back. "And I STILL think you and I should have a talk outside-"

"Guys, enough," Sakura yells. "We have too much work to be done before morning."

"Right," Ryouga says, as he prepares to follow Ranma. "Everyone, get some rest, because we have a long day ahead of us."

And with that, Ryouga leaves the workshop.

'Ranma-baby, I hope you know what you are doing,' Nabiki thought to herself, as she hugged her son. 'There's more than you to consider, you know...'

Meanwhile...

The Master and his family ate in silence, as their guest wondered what was going on. The Master wanted to make sure that his son, Young Master, had a proper wife, hence the betrothal between Young Master and Misato Katsuragi. Although the young woman was 23 years old, the Master wanted to wed his adopted son with one of the few viable Japanese females around. And in THAT regard, the Master had some regrets in destroying Japan. Thus, after a careful search, Misato was chosen to fulfill that roll, having been plucked from an internment camp that was created to find as many surviving Japanese as possible. For what purpose, only the Master knew…

"How is your meal, my dear?" asked Lucy, the Master's wife.

Misato looks up from her meal. For a moment, there was a flash of anger that seemingly appeared on her face.

"I like it, Mrs. Saxon," Misato says sweetly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lucy replies. "Do you know how to cook?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, we would insist that you learn, Miss Katsuragi," the Master says. "We want out son to have a proper wife…isn't that right, son?"

Young Master looks up from his meal. His mind was a whirlpool of conflicting thoughts over what he has learned about his true origins. However, having been trained since birth to be the heir of the Master's future empire…

"Of, course, Father."

"That's my boy," the Master says, just before laughing at his own private joke.

"Father, may I be excused?"

"Certainly. In fact, you can escort Miss Katsuragi to her quarters. Tomorrow, we have a special event."

"The wedding, correct?"

"Not just that, but we have a VERY special event taking place. Think of it as your right of passage."

Misato gets up, and bows in he fancy kimono.

"Thank you for the meal, Master," says Misato.

"You're welcome, my dear," the Master says. "And after tomorrow, you can call me 'Dad'."

"It would be an honor to do so."

A few minutes later, Young Master and Misato reach Misato's headquarters.

"Thank you for the evening, Young Master."

"Any…time, Miss Katsuragi," Young Master says with a bow, before he turns-in for the night.

Misato closes the door behind her, and breathes a sigh of relief. She then looks around the room, checking for "bugs" before taking out her suitcase. She removes the contents, and then removes the lining to reveal bomb-making material.

"Tomorrow, I will get revenge on what the Master has done…Kaji," Misato says, as she sheds a tear. "And then we can be together in the afterlife."

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Ryouga says to his companion "Martha Rose". They were in a private room that Docherty had given them.

Martha Rose looks at the intricate "gift box" that Ruiko had given her. According to her daughter, Miko wanted Ruiko to give it to Martha…in private.

"It'll be fine, Ryouga," Martha says with re-assurance.

"Okay, then," Ryouga says, as he turns towards the door to leave the room. "Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, Ryouga closes the door behind him.

Martha refocuses her thoughts back to the box. It was small, but felt heavy…

With a sigh, she opens it to reveal a small, jade urn and some herbs.

"Hmmmm…"

Martha took a whiff of the urn, and detected a familiar scent…

"Miko…"

Now knowing what to do, Martha took the contents of the exotic herbs, and placed them into the urn. She then breathed onto the herbs, which caused the herbs to catch fire. And as the smoke of the herbs and mixed with the scent in the urn, Martha's mind goes away…

"Ranma?"

Ranma found herself in a mindscape, which looked like a replica of the home she was going to share with Miko in Kyoto. In fact, Ranma realized that "she" was in "her" old male form.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to see Miko standing there. However, Miko was in her "demon" guise (a sexually enhanced version of herself with red-eyes, facial markings, horns, talons and light-purple skin).

"Miko?"

Miko smiles, as she reverted to her human form. Not that her demon form was hideous, but she felt more comfortable presenting herself as looking normal when speaking to her husband.

"Ranma, it's good to see you again," Miko says, as she went to hug her husband.

"Hey, Miko," Ranma replied, as he returned his hug. "You seemed okay."

"Ranma, the day I am okay is the day we can be together again."

Ranma let's go, and turn away.

"Ranma…?"

"I have to say that I might not be 'Ranma' for much too long," Ranma says with a sigh. "When the Master shot me with his 'laser screwdriver', he did more than robbed me of my abilities in the short-term. He meshed my atoms with the atoms of two young women during my attempt to instantly escape from my predicament. And for a year now, my atomic structure and theirs are coalescing. I don't know how long do I have, but eventually…I will be no more."

Miko lowers her head, before raising it back again.

"Ranma, are…are you going to allow this to happen?"

"No, but-"

"Then that's that. I believe in you, and other people believe in you. I've seen you walk the Earth, inspiring people with the hope that you have a plan to free the Earth from tyranny. So if you are going to inspire others to hope for the best, you shouldn't lose hope in the bargain."

Miko then turns Ranma around.

"And even if you become different, I will always love you…for better or for worse. And you KNOW you being female make no difference to me. Okay?"

Ranma takes Miko by the hand.

"Thanks."

And with that, the two kissed.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Docherty quietly enters the room where Martha Rose is seemingly "zoned out". Slowly, she takes out her gun.

"My apologies, but this is for my son," Docherty says, as she takes aim…

Meanwhile, Elton remembers something.

"Um, Mister Uzumaki?" Elton says.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto says, as he looks up from his planning session with the others, while his younger sister Tsuki continues her scouting mission with Liru, Maiko, Gwyneth and Tsuki's ANBU "Black Ops" team.

"I just remembered why me and Ursula came down here."

"What's going on?" Mickey asks.

"We came down here because we received word through LINDA's connections that there is an assassin going after 'Martha Rose'," Ursula says.

"That shouldn't be a problem, 'cuz we have Shikamaru," Sakura says.

"Shikamaru isn't the assassin," Sasuke says. "It's not his style."

"I agree," Naruto says.

"But he tried to kill…Mom," Ryoukiko says.

"But it's the motive that tells the story," Sasuke says. "An assassin would care about how he went about his activities."

"Feh, yeah, YOU should know."

Ryoukiko turns to her father.

"Dad, where's Mom?"

"I left her alone in the other room," Ryouga replied.

"Where's Docherty?" Tom asks.

Suddenly-

BANG!

Everyone turns to the source of the sound.

"Mom!" Ryoukiko says.

"Dad!" Ruiko says.

Ryouga turns and take point, as most of the people in Docherty's lab rush to the source of the sound.

"Ranma?" Ryouga says, as he opens the door.

"Pop?" Naruto yells, as he surveys the scene…

Meanwhile...

"Wakey, wakey..." says a familiar voice.

Usagi wakes up from her sleep. Truth to be told, she didn't need to sleep, but did so anyway in order to escape her reality.

"What is it, Master?" Usagi says, as she rubs her eyes.

"Guess what I have?"

"Insanity?"

"Close but not quite. It seems as if I found your wayward husband."

"You mean…you captured Ranma?"

"Actually, he called me to turn him-self inn, no doubt that my ruse worked."

"What'cha talkin' about, Harry?"

"I have given one of my operatives a specially made poison that only I know how to cure. He'll turn himself in for a cure."

"That doesn't sound like Ranma at all."

"I know, which is why I think he has a plan. Regardless, I'll have a nice surprise waiting for him."

"And what makes you think I won't try to stop you?"

"Simple: I have your WORD to do NOTHING, in exchange for the lives of those you care about."

"Humph."

"Anyway, I'm off to pick 'him' up, but tomorrow will be a GOOD day."

And with that, the Master leaves Usagi's room.

Usagi places her head back on her pillow, and sighs.

'I hope you know what you are doing, Ranma…'

Meanwhile...

Docherty stood there with the gun in her hand, while "Martha Rose" lay on the floor.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, as he rushed over to see if his "Dad" was okay.

Ryouga quickly took the gun from Docherty's hands.

"It's over," Docherty said, as she breathes a sigh of relief. "My son...will be saved."

Naruto turns around to face Docherty, as his eyes burned with anger.

Tsuki comes rushing in.

"What-?"

"It's Pops, he's been shot," Naruto says.

Quickly, Tsuki kneels by Martha Rose's body. She was a trained medical ninja, so she could see if her father was okay...

"Daddy, please be okay," Tsuki said, as she turns her father around. Only to find out that-

"Ouch," Ranma says, as she sits up. "I haven't felt that in a while."

"Dad, are you okay?" Tsuki says.

"Just fine, I suppose," Ranma says, as she tapped into a few pressure points on her chest.

CHOK!

Ranma then coughed violently, as she spits up a bullet.

"Damn, I hate that..."

Dochetry was speechless.

"But...but..." Dochetry began to say. "But...how?"

"Yeah, Pop," Naruto said. "How come you're not dead or something? And weren't you powerless?"

"I haven't spent a year running around the world with rebuilding my power, son," Ranma says, as she allowed Tsuki to heal her wounds with her mastery over chakra. She then looks over towards her companion Ryouga.

"And I have Ryouga to help."

"Anytime," Ryouga says with a smile.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" Dochetry said with a nervous glance.

"I know what I SHOULD do to ya," Naruto said with menace.

"No, son, we stick to the original plan," Ranma says, as she gets up. "If it works...the Master's days will be numbered."

"?"

The next day…

Martha Rose is escorted in chains into the main conference room aboard "The Valiant". Standing to the side were Martha Jones' parents and sister, Usagi, the Doctor (still in his birdcage), Captain Jack Harkness, a young couple (one of whom looked vaguely familiar), Lucy Saxon and the Master…

"Ah, 'Martha Rose'," the Master chortled. "Or do you prefer the name 'Ranma Saotome'?"

"It doesn't matter, Master," Ranma says evenly.

"Perhaps, but I would like to get history right. But I am getting ahead of myself."

The Master steps back, and turns to face the dwarf like Doctor.

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"I'm asking you to stop this," the Doctor says weakly. "You do not have to do this."

"Face it, Doctor," the Master sneered. "I have your 'Queen', your 'Bishop', and now…your 'Knight'. And to celebrate this impending victory, I will launch the invasion force upon the death of Martha Rose. And with the help of the Toclafane, a new Timelord Empire will be reborn."

And, in dramatic fashion, the Master turns around while pulling out his 'laser screwdriver'."

"Check-mate."

With that, the Master discharges his weapon at the stroke of 8am, Greenwich Mean Time.

BLAST!

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled, as Captain Jack held her back.

"Wait!" Jack says.

"But-"

"I remember Hanuel telling me about this day. Believe it!"

Elsewhere…

"The Master's weapon signature has been detected," says a corpsman.

"Excellent," General Samantha Carter says, as she leans back in her command chair. "All ships…launch!"

The UN Spacy fleet launches from Moonbase Alpha, as thousands of ships make their way to Earth.

Elsewhere, where Japan once stood, an entire nation reappears.

"Everyone!" Sailor Mercury says, as she activated her "power ring". "Remember: contain, do NOT kill."

"But why, ma'am?" says a comrade. "After what the Master had tried to do to our people?"

"Simple: we represent HOPE…not death. We'll sort out who is at fault later."

"Yes, ma'am."

Millions of so-called "Blue Lanterns" leave the island nation of Japan, heading in the direction of every base and spaceport that was controlled by the Master.

Meanwhile, back at "The Valiant"…

The Master deactivates his weapon, and realizes that Martha Rose was not dead.

"What?"

Martha Rose brings forth a smile.

"Castling," she says, before her form disappears in a cloud of smoke.

POOF!

"Castling" was a term that allowed one to protect the Castle piece by switching places with another. And that other piece was-

"You," Shikamaru says, as he immediately performed a shadow possession jutsu on the Master.

"What the hell?" the Master yells, as he realizes that he can't move.

"I should kill you for what you done, but I promise Lord Ranshin that I would spare you life."

At the same time, the Doctor seems to glow.

"What-?"

"I had a year to link into the Archangel Network. You tried to use fear to dominate humanity. Ranma gave them back their HOPE."

"Damn it!" the Master says. He then turns to Young Master. "Do something you fool!"

Young Master thinks for a moment.

"I suppose I should," Young Master says, as he takes out his own laser screwdriver and takes aim-

"NO!" Misato says, as she held on Young Master's arm.

"Get off of me-!"

BLAM!

A stray discharge hits Shikamaru.

"Ha! I'm free!"

And with that, The Master escapes in a teleport.

"No-!" The Doctor yells, as he leaps unto the Master…and disappears.

"Enough," Usagi says, as she calmed down Misato.

"But-"

"I was going to stun the Master," Young Master says. "We still need him to control the Toclafane."

"Oh," Misato says.

Martha Jones mother, Francine, steps forth.

"Where is my daughter?"

As if one cue, Ranma, Martha and Rose enters the conference room.

"Martha!" says Martha's father, Clive, and sister, Tish.

"Mom!" Martha yells, as her family rush to hug her.

"Rose!" Usagi says, as she rushed to hug her daughter Rose.

"Ranma!" Captain Jack says, as he rushes to hug Ranma.

"Hey, hey!" Ranma retorts. "Knock it off."

"But, in the future-"

"Yeah, I KNOW. But until THEN, I'm still into 'chicks'. FIRMLY."

"Oh."

"But…we go out for beer later, if we survive all this."

Captain Jack smiles.

"It's a DATE."

"Ranma," Usagi says. "Akane-"

POOF!

Naruto appears with Sakura. And on Naruto's back was the crystal containing Akane Tendo, while Sasuke looked worse for wear.

"We have her, Lord Ranshin," Sakura says. "I'll administer the proper treatment to get her out of this container."

"But Sasuke, Ryoukiko and Lord Ryouga are still at the Paradox Machine, Pop."

"Good," Ranma says. He then sees Young Master. He doesn't say anything, but he nods his head.

Young Master says nothing, as he nods back.

"I got one thing to do," Ranma says, as he turns to leave the room.

"Ranma, where are you going?" Usagi called, as Rose looks at her father.

"I'm going to settle an score," Ranma says.

"Pop, let me-" Naruto says.

"No, son," Ranma says. "This is YOUR world now."

And with that, Ranma leaves the conference room behind.

A minute, Ranma arrives too see Ryouga, Ryoukiko and Sasuke.

"You guys are ready?"

"I am," Sasuke says, as he prepared a special jutsu with the help of Ryouga and Ryoukiko. "But…you do know that this is a one-way trip, right?"

"Mom!" Ryoukiko says with alarm. "You're not-"

"No, it's NOT a sucide…mission," Ranma says. "In order for me to get to where I need to go, I need to have Sasuke use his 'Sharingan' with mine to open a multi-dimensional field. From Ryouga, I need the energy to make the jump, and from you…I need 'The Dagger of Ixion'."

Ryoukiko nods her head, as she produced a specially made, obsidian dagger that could easily kill gods.

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he takes the dagger, and cinches it into his jacket.

"I hope that you know what you are doing," Ryouga says.

"I hope so, too, Ryouga," Ranma says, as he turns female. She then gives Ryouga a long kiss. "Thanks."

"Just get safely."

"Right."

Ranma turns back to normal.

"On a count of three," Ranma says, as he closes his eyes while facing Sasuke. "One…"

"Two," Sasuke says.

"Three," Ranma says.

"SHARINGAN!" Ranma and Sasuke says in unison, as both opened their eyes to employ "Mangekyo Sharingan no Tsukiyomi"

DOOM!

Drawing upon Ryouga's awesome energy reserves, Ranma and Sasuke warp Ranma and the Paradox Machine into the Fourth Dimension. When that happened, the timeline paradox, thanks to the presence of the Toclafane, began to correct itself.

"What-?" Usagi began to say, as she and everyone became caught up the in the paradox backlash. And with that, everything went white…

Elsewhere…

"And so, it ends," Sailor Pluto muses, as she observes the timeline being repaired.

"No, Setsuna," says a familiar voice. "It's only the beginning."

Upon hearing that voice, Setsuna turns around to see multiple versions of her self. Some versions were more familiar to her than others.

"We have much to discuss," says the lead Sailor Pluto.

"How many of you are here?"

"52 of us," says another version," says Warrior Pluto (a male version). "There is a 53rd, but she is of the Antimatter Universe."

"52, huh," Sailor Pluto says. "So all that compressed temporal energy consisting of one year's time created 52 completes worlds."

"And YOUR world is the source of this," says another Sailor Pluto. "There is your Earth…and Earths One through Fifty-One."

"Yep!" beamed "Sexy Pluto". "Though, this only consists of one particular cluster of alternate Earths…one cluster amongst an infinite number of parallel Earths…"

"Great," Sailor Pluto says. "There is a bimbo version of myself."

"Do not judge us, Setsuna," says a Sailor Pluto who looked like Ranma's female form. "We're only mere aspects of yourself."

"Then why do you look like the Sun Prince?"

"A long story. In the meantime, we have protocols to form…"

Elsewhere…

"Wrinkle" was furious. His greatest weapon, The Master, has FAILED to eliminate the avatar of the Wyrm-"

THUNK!

Wrinkle realized that a dagger had been embedded in his chest. He looks up.

"You," Wrinkle seethed.

Floating in the void with Wrinkle was Ranshinko, the Olympin goddess of Time.

"Yes, me, Old Man," Ranshinko says. "Or should I call you 'Chronus'? "How about "Father Time"?"

Wrinkle could feel his energies leaving him, as he grew weaker. However, Ranshinko was absorbing Wrinkle's energy.

"I should have dealt with you when you 'assaulted' my wife, Chronus," Ranshinko says, as she took back the knife. "Better late than never, huh?"

And with that, Ranshinko disappears, just as the Paradox Machine explodes.

"No-!"

BOOM!

Ranshinko tumbled through Time and Space, as darkness claimed her.

"I'm…sorry…"

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

"Gah!" Ranma says, as he sat up in bed. The blare of the alarm clock seemed to exacerbate his headache.

CLICK!

Akane turns to face her husband.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asks, as she rubbed Ranma's shoulder.

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"You're…you're okay?"

"Well, other than a mild hangover, I suppose I am."  
"Why would you have a hangover?"

Akane gives Ranma an expectant look.

"Please humor me?"

"I had that book signing party last night for my book, 'Cooking for Dummies', remember?"

Ranma thinks for a moment. All of a sudden, old memories of the past year had come to the fore.

The Master…defeated. And a year has passed since then. That is, a REAL year, not the one created by the Master's machinations, took place. And since then, all kinds of crazy stuff has happened since then-

"WAHHHH!"

"Oh, dear," Akane says, as she gets up out of bed, and goes to a bassinet. She then takes out of the bassinet a baby.

"There, there, Kenma," Akane says. "Mommy has you…"

Ranma nearly choked up. His son…his son's name is Kenma.

"Wait," Ranma began. "Since when did you write…a cook book?"

Before Akane could retort.

BRING-BRING! BRING-BRING!

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Oh," Ranma says, as he picks up his phone…and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Ranma, you're ready to go?" says a familiar voice.

"Usagi?"

"Yes, Ranma?" Usagi replied over the phone.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, nothing. Where we going anyway?"

A day later, Ranma and Usagi arrive on Macross Island in full dress uniform. They were to represent the interest of Homeworld Security, as the SDF-1 prepares for launch.

"Um, isn't this the day the Zentraedi will attack?" Ranma asked. "I mean, sure, that parallel world had a 'Macrosss', but surely, there won't be a repeat of THAT."

"Doubtful," Usagi says, as she looks out of the window to view the space fortress below. "If nothing goes wrong, then this is just a photo op."

"And if it does?"

"Then you and I will have our work cut for us. But, hey, let's think positive, okay?"

"Yeah…"

Makoto sits back into her seat, after going to the rest room.

"Thanks for giving me a lift," Makoto says. "I know it wasn't easy, considering you guys are on assignment and all."

"Not a problem, Makoto," Usagi says. "Besides, Rei would have busted my chops for forgetting to take you along."

"Yeah, and if Usagi gets it…I'LL end up getting it," Ranma says. "I don't want anything to go wrong during this trip."

Unfortunately, everything DID go wrong, as a pair of Zentraedi battle cruiser "de-folds" into normal space.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. To find out what happened during that "lost year", read "Hero Initiative" and "The Trek Of Ranma Who", since they run in tandem. Take care!**


End file.
